Une si fragile flamme
by Nemo77
Summary: la septième année de nos héros, où quand ils doivent prendre des décisions plus qu'importantes et pas toujours faciles. Slash HPDM.
1. Adieu les Dursley

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Diclaimer : **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric1. Les poèmes et citations qui se trouvent en tête de chapitres ne sont pas à moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **pour lever le doute une bonne fois pour toutes, il s'agit d'un slash HP/DM (doublé d'un autre qui n'était pas vraiment prévu à la base, mais vu que Drago en parle…). Et c'est aussi une death-fic. Vous voilà prévenus.

**NdA2: **cette fic a été écrite bien avant la sortie du tome 6. Donc si il y a des choses qui ne concordent pas/plus, ne m'en veuillez pas.

_ Nous sommes tous en danger de magie._

_ Emily Dickinson._

**Adieu les Dursley.**

**Prologue :**

Debout les bras écartés, il scandait sa formule de plus en plus fort.

- Levez-vous, créatures des Ténèbres. Levez-vous et venez à moi !

Le vent se mit à souffler en rafales, la terre se mit à gronder avant de s'entrouvrir et un long hurlement résonna dans la grotte. Des ombres se dessinèrent sur les parois humides, et le sorcier éclata de rire.

Quelque part au nord de l'Écosse, un homme couvert de blessures ouvrit les yeux sans savoir où il se trouvait. Se levant avec difficulté, il gagna la route où, après avoir manqué de se faire renverser par les automobilistes, une femme brune le recueillit avant de le soigner.

dbdbdb

La montre bipa minuit. Harry avait dix-sept ans. Sa dernière année chez les Dursley. Enfin la délivrance. A cette pensée, un sourire lui barra le visage. Il avait hâte d'être au matin, parce qu'il savait qu'il recevrait invariablement les lettres de Ron et d'Hermione, ainsi que celle d'Hagrid, toujours accompagnées de leurs cadeaux. Mais celle qu'il attendait par-dessus tout n'arriverait qu'en fin d'après-midi. L'enveloppe portant l'écriture verte qui annonçait la rentrée à Poudlard et les fournitures à acheter. Il se coucha sur le côté, songeant que là aussi, c'était sa dernière année. Son sourire descendit d'un cran et son cœur se serra. Que deviendraient-ils tous, une fois l'année passée et les diplômes remis ? A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'y réfléchir sérieusement. Il savait juste qu'il voulait être Auror, comme ses parents. Une seule chose pouvait l'en empêcher, et ce n'était pas Rogue et sa méchanceté.

L'aube pointa à la fenêtre avant qu'il ait pu se rendormir. Si il y avait un autre point qui ne changeait pas, c'était la difficulté qu'il avait pour dormir. Il se leva, fit rapidement sa toilette et descendit déjeuner.

- Enfin ta dernière année ici, lâcha l'oncle Vernon d'un air satisfait quand il entra dans la cuisine. Nous allons bientôt être débarrassés de toi et de toutes ces sornettes.

- Ce ne sont pas des sornettes, et vous le savez, rétorqua Harry.

- N'oublie pas où tu es avant de me répondre sur ce ton.

- Ça, ça risque pas d'arriver, marmonna le jeune homme.

Il avala rapidement une tasse de thé et attrapa une tartine sur la table avant que son oncle ait eu le temps de protester, puis il fila dans sa chambre.

Le hibou d'Hermione arriva le premier, porteur d'une nouvelle missive de la jeune fille. Quand il ouvrit la lettre, il constata que pour une fois, elle avait fait bref. Á cause des menaces d'interception, sûrement. Depuis que Voldemort était revenu…

_ « Cher Harry,_

_ Pour les raisons que tu sais, je suis obligée de faire court. Je ne voudrais pas que Tu-Sais-qui apprenne quelque chose de compromettant… »_

Harry sourit. Hermione était très prudente, parfois trop. Et ça lui jouait des tours. Que pourrait-il bien y avoir de compromettant dans des lettres échangées par des adolescents ?

_ « Monsieur et madame Weasley sont d'accord pour que je vous rejoigne au Terrier trois jours avant la rentrée. Ron lui a demandé. Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser. Comme ça, nous pourrons faire nos achats de rentrée ensemble. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, et que ton cousin ne t'embête pas trop. Moi, j'ai pris quelques couleurs. Tu verras ça fin août. Sinon, il m'arrive encore d'avoir de ces maux de tête dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Tu trouveras ton cadeau dans le petit paquet. Je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, mais surtout un joyeux anniversaire. J'ai hâte d'être au 29 août, tu ne peux pas savoir ! »_

Harry prit la petite boîte que le hibou portait dans son bec et l'ouvrit. Décidément, elle avait vraiment réponse à tout, pensa-t-il en écartant le papier. « Les plus grands joueurs de Quidditch de l'Histoire ». Pile celui qui manquait dans sa collection.

Un claquement sec retentit derrière lui. Tout à la lecture des premières pages du livre, il n'avait pas entendu Coq, le hibou de Ron, entrer dans la pièce. Et le minuscule oiseau, emporté par son élan mais aussi par le poids de la lettre de son maître, était allé s'écraser contre le mur au-dessus de son lit. Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal. Harry pensa qu'il devrait quand même en toucher deux mots à Ron.

Décrochant l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou, il la décacheta d'un coup. Ron avait été plus bavard qu'Hermione, cette fois.

_ « Cher Harry,_

_ D'abord, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Comme je sais que ton oncle et ta tante ne font rien de particulier ce jour-là, nous le fêterons quand tu viendras au Terrier, la semaine prochaine. Bill et Charlie seront là. Pour le moment, Bill est encore en Egypte et Charlie en Roumanie. Ils devraient rentrer dimanche. Ici, c'est -presque- tout le temps la rigolade. Tu sais comment sont Fred et George. Ils finiront par rendre maman folle si ils continuent. Ginny ne parle que de ton arrivée. Rien ne l'arrête. Elle en est fatigante. Je crois que malgré la conversation que tu as eue l'année dernière avec elle, elle a encore un faible pour toi. »_

Harry repensa à la conversation en question. Après quelques méchancetés lancées par les Serpentards, il s'était résolu à dire à Ginny ce qu'il pensait exactement.

dbdbd Flash-back bdbdb

Draco était allé trop loin cette fois-çi. Mais Ginny l'avait cherché. Pourquoi avait-elle parlé de cette discussion au coin du feu ? Toujours est-il que Malefoy avait encore lancé une vanne, et la sœur de Ron s'était enfuie, rouge de honte, en pleurant. Il l'avait retrouvée dans la Salle Commune, assise devant la cheminée, fixant les flammes.

- Ginny ?

- Quoi ?

- Je peux… ?

- C'est la Salle Commune, répondit-elle en se tassant sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolé. Malefoy est un crétin.

- Sans blagues !

- Écoute », Harry soupira. » Reconnais que tu l'as cherché.

- Merci du soutien, ça fait plaisir, cracha la jeune fille.

- Ginny, regarde-moi.

La sœur de Ron tourna la tête.

- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer sans te blesser. J'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. Moi aussi, j'aime quelqu'un qui ne me regarde pas…Ou qui ne me voit pas comme je le voudrais. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Et puis, dit Harry en prenant la main de Ginny, je te considère comme ma sœur. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Ginny hocha la tête. Harry se leva pour gagner son dortoir

- Harry ?

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu l'aimes, cette personne ?

- Non.

- Alors dis-lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

dbdbdb Fin du flash-back dbdbdb

Harry reprit la lecture de la lettre.

_ « Hermione nous rejoindra le 29 août, mais ça, je crois que tu le sais déjà. Elle est toute bronzée, tu verras. Quand nous serons tous là, nous pourrons nous entraîner au Quidditch. Comme ça, nous aurons encore plus de chances de gagner la Coupe. Après tout, c'est notre dernière année. Autant en profiter pour laisser une trace. Sur ce je te laisse. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. Á la semaine prochaine._

_ Ron ». _

Harry ouvrit le paquet. « Les variantes de la feinte de Wronski », reliure en cuir avec lettres dorées. Le livre avait dû coûter cher. Fred et George avaient sûrement participé. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que chacun des Weasley avait laissé une trace à Poudlard, les jumeaux en particulier. Qu'en serait-il de lui ?

Harry passa sa journée à lire, interrompu seulement par l'arrivée d'une carte de Hagrid.

Enfin, sur les coups de seize heures, un grand-duc apporta la lettre de Poudlard. Il brisa le cachet de cire portant le sceau des quatre maisons, ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit plusieurs feuilles.

_ « Cher monsieur Potter,_

_ Vous trouverez ci-dessous la liste des fournitures et des ouvrages demandés en septième année._

_ La rentrée aura lieu, comme chaque année, le 1er septembre. Veuillez croire, monsieur Potter, en l'expression de notre considération distinguée. »_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la liste des livres. Rien de nouveau. Son regard se porta sur l'ouvrage de potions et de là, son esprit passa à Snape. Dommage que la formation d'Auror ait inclus les Potions, car il aurait volontiers abandonné cette matière. Chose pour laquelle le professeur l'aurait très certainement remercié, il en était persuadé.

Il soupira. Encore une semaine à supporter toutes les avanies des Dursley. Le pire n'était pas Dudley. Depuis l'attaque des Détraqueurs qui avait eu lieu l'été de ses quinze ans, son cousin le laissait tranquille. Pétunia, sa tante, était toujours égale à elle-même dans son mépris. Non. Le pire, c'était l'oncle Vernon. D'une méchanceté sans pareille, dans le monde moldu au moins.

La semaine passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le dernier jour arriva enfin, et quand Harry se leva, il se sentit le cœur léger. Décrétant que rien ne pourrait lui gâcher la journée, il descendit déjeuner après avoir ouvert la cage d'Hedwige.

Toute la famille Dursley était déjà attablée. Surtout Dudley, d'ailleurs.

- Quoi ? lâcha Harry en voyant trois paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui.

- Rien, répondit Vernon en regardant Pétunia avec un sourire entendu. Il tapota la table de ses gros doigts et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ce jour est béni entre tous. Tu t'en vas enfin. Á quelle heure tes « amis » viennent-ils te chercher ? demanda-t-il en insistant de façon méprisante sur le mot « amis ».

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. En tout cas, je veux que tu aies quitté cette maison quand je rentrerai ce soir. C'est compris ?

- Oui, répondit Harry avec toute l'amabilité dont il était capable.

- Bien.

L'oncle Vernon se leva et quitta la table.

Harry termina de manger et monta réparer ses valises. Non qu'il eût beaucoup d'affaires personnelles. Mais son oncle lui avait clairement fait comprendre que si il avait le malheur d'oublier quoi que ce soit lui appartenant, ça finirait en morceaux à la poubelle.

Chacun des objets qu'il attrapait lui rappelait des souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Le nécessaire à balais offert par Hermione, le scrutoscope de Ron…Quand il commença à ranger ses affaires de cours dans sa malle, il tomba sur les morceaux du miroir que son parrain lui avait offert. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Sirius était passé à travers le voile depuis plus d'un an, et Harry se sentait toujours aussi coupable. Il n'avait même pas un lieu où se recueillir…

Quand il eut fini, il s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Dans quelques heures, il ne serait plus protégé par le sortilège lié au sang de sa mère. Dans quelques heures, il serait au Terrier avec la majeure partie des Weasley. Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut des coups frappés à sa porte qui le tirèrent de son rêve. Sa tante lui dit d'une voix aigre que ses amis venaient d'arriver et l'attendaient en bas. Résigné, il attrapa la cage d'Hedwige et descendit. Les Weasley étaient venus en comité restreint. Il y avait monsieur Weasley, Ron et Ginny, qui rosit en le voyant descendre.

- Maman n'a pas pu venir, dit Ron avec un clin d'œil complice.

Harry comprit tout de suite. Madame Weasley était sûrement en train de préparer quelque chose.

- Où sont tes affaires ? demanda monsieur Weasley.

- Là haut. Je vais chercher la malle. Ginny, tu me gardes Hedwige cinq minutes ? répondit Harry en lui mettant la cage dans les bras.

La sœur de Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Pour rien.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Dudley et lui sourit.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ça ne va pas, la tête ? marmonna Ron.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Juste un cadeau d'adieu, lui répondit-elle en chuchotant avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Ahhh ! D'accord…, dit-il d'un air entendu. J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'attirer des ennuis, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Harry descendit la malle et monsieur Weasley l'aida à la porter jusqu'au taxi qui les avaient amenés. Il ouvrit la porte de la cage pour qu'Hedwige puisse voler jusqu'au Terrier.

Sa tante et son cousin se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Quand Dudley vit Harry faire demi-tour, il recula jusque dans l'entrée.

- Tante Pétunia, merci quand même, dit simplement Harry.

Il lui tendit la main, que sa tante serra mollement.

La voiture de l'oncle Vernon venait d'apparaître au coin de la rue. Harry monta dans le taxi avec les Weasley, et le véhicule démarra.

Direction le Terrier via le Chemin de Traverse, pensa-t-il.

Quand Vernon descendit de sa voiture, il regarda sa femme.

- Il est parti ?

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête.

- Bon débarras, cracha-t-il.

Harry ne sut jamais que son cousin, au réveil, était recouvert de gros boutons rouges. Comme cadeau d'adieu…2

1 Non, ce prénom ne vient pas de Fullmetal Alchemist. C'est un -petit- clin d'œil aux personnes qui m'ont hébergée après un marathon SdA.

2 Dudley n'allait quand même pas s'en tirer comme ça…

**Prochain chapitre: **où l'on s'aperçoit que Draco n'est apparemment plus le même.


	2. Dernier voyage vers Poudlard

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et les citations qui se trouvent en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance.

**Track-list: **"Slide along side", Shifty .

"Les meilleurs ennemis", P.Obispo/Zazie.

**Chapitre 2**: Dernier voyage vers Poudlard.

Harry toussa et s'épousseta en sortant de la cheminée. Décidément, il n'aurait jamais l'habitude des moyens de transports sorciers.

Madame Weasley poussa un cri en le découvrant couvert de suie au milieu du salon. Elle lâcha la banderole qu'elle était en train d'accrocher au-dessus de la porte et se précipita vers lui.

- Harry, je suis contente que tu sois enfin là. Mon dieu, tu es tout noir. File te débarbouiller. Le dîner n'est pas encore prêt.

Puis elle le poussa en dehors de la pièce, et le jeune homme monta rejoindre Ron.

Son ami était assis sur son lit et lui tournait le dos quand il entra dans la chambre. Il regardait par la fenêtre et semblait songeur. Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Ron, ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air pensif.

- C'est juste que je me pose des questions.

Il leva enfin les yeux sur lui.

A quel sujet ?

- Sur notre avenir. Sur ce qui va se passer après Poudlard. Mais surtout si il y aura un après.

- Tu penses à Voldemort ?

Ron frissonna à l'évocation du nom.

- Oui. Je veux dire…Il a repris forme humaine, si tant est qu'il en ait jamais eu une. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, souffla Harry en grimaçant à l'allusion de Ron aux événements qui avaient eu lieu pendant leur quatrième année.

- Tout le monde sait que la chasse aux opposants a commencé, et qu'il est aidé par les Mangemorts qui se sont évadés d'Azkaban. Nous sommes tous forcément sur sa liste, toi en tête. Tu me suis ?

- Ron, répondit Harry en souriant, je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de notre dernière année à Poudlard pour clouer le bec de Snape une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Bonne idée.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi, pour Hermione ?

Ron rougit au nom de la jeune fille.

- Ben, je sais qu'on est un peu jeunes, mais honnêtement, je ne me vois pas vivre sans elle. J'ai envie de…

- …la demander en mariage, sortit Harry en réprimant difficilement un sourire.

- Je savais que tu trouverais ça ridicule, lâcha Ron en soupirant.

- Pas du tout. Au contraire. Je trouve ça formidable. Ça prouve que tu penses quand même à l'avenir. Mais tu as intérêt à manœuvrer finement. Tu sais comment elle est.

- Oh oui ! C'est bien pour ça que je tiens tant à elle.

- Tenir à qui ? demanda un des deux jumeaux qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre en transplanant.

- Á Hermione, gros bêta, renchérit l'autre en apparaissant à son tour. Salut Harry.

- Salut. Ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux. Le magasin de farces et attrapes n'a jamais aussi bien fonctionné qu'en ce moment. Les gens ont besoin de rire, dit l'un des garçons, redevenant sérieux tout à coup.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit autrement.

- Le dîner est servi, dit madame Weasley en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- On arrive, lui répondirent quatre voix.

Monsieur Weasley et Ginny étaient déjà en bas. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir un salon rempli de ballons aux couleurs changeantes, ainsi qu'une banderole accrochée au mur.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! crièrent-ils tous en chœur.

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, même si Ron avait un peu éventé la surprise en venant le chercher chez les Dursley. Mais ça, madame Weasley l'ignorait. Seuls les fils aînés des Weasley étaient absents.

- Ils n'ont pas pu venir ?

- Oh si. Mais ils ont dû sortir, répondit Ron laconiquement.

La soirée avançait, et les estomacs se remplissaient. Les lumières s'éteignirent brutalement, plongeant la maison et ses occupants dans le noir et le silence les plus complets. Harry sentit une boule descendre dans sa gorge. Un glissement se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce, à peine perceptible. Puis des petites flammes flottant dans les airs apparurent.

- Surprise! dirent Bill et Charlie ensemble tandis qu'ils déposaient le gâteau sur la table.

- Toi ! »Harry se tourna vers Ron ». Tu me le paieras cher, souffla-t-il avec un drôle de sourire.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais tout te dire.

Il reçut d'autres cadeaux. C'était vraiment le meilleur anniversaire qu'il ait jamais eu. Les Weasley avaient visé juste une fois de plus, et il ne savait pas comment les remercier. C'est le cœur plein de gratitude et de bonheur qu'il monta se coucher.

Les jumeaux lui remirent leur cadeau en mains propres alors qu'il se mettait en pyjama. Déballant le paquet, il y trouva une paire d'oreilles à rallonge.

- Ça peut toujours servir, lui dirent Fred et George avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Les trois semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement, partagées principalement entre les séances de dégnomage, les entraînements de Quidditch et, à leur grand regret, leurs devoirs de vacances.

La journée du 28, Ron se tendit de plus en plus. Au point qu'il sursautait à chaque fois qu'on l'appelait.

- Ron, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire.

- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vas faire une demande en mariage.

- Elle ne va pas te manger.

- Quand même…

- Allez. Tais-toi, et réfléchis plutôt à la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre.

- OK. J'arrête.

Le 29 au matin, il fut le premier levé. Un désordre indescriptible régnait dans la chambre. Des chemises et des pantalons s'entassaient partout.

- Ron, Ron, Ron. Stop!

Harry attrapa un simple tee-shirt et un pantalon au vol et les tendit à Ron.

- Mets ça !

- Tu rigoles.

- Je suis très sérieux. Enfiles ça et dépêche-toi, elle ne va pas tarder.

Ron soupira, prit les vêtements et les mit rapidement. Il était moins une. La voix de sa mère résonna dans les escaliers, lui signalant qu'Hermione venait d'arriver. Il descendit en courant, manquant de heurter Ginny et de se vautrer au passage. Il arriva en bas essoufflé et rouge. Aussi tôt, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras. Harry apparut derrière lui, calme et souriant.

- Salut Harry, dit-elle quand elle lâcha enfin Ron.

- Salut Hermione.

Il constata que, comme l'avait dit Ron dans sa lettre, Hermione avait pris des couleurs, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.

- Alors, prêts pour la rentrée, demanda la jeune fille.

- Ginny, viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, lança Harry d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique.

- J'ai dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas, pensa Hermione.

Harry s'approcha de Ron et lui glissa dans l'oreille « à toi de jouer ». Le frère de Ginny regarda son ami quitter la pièce.

- Lâcheur! murmura-t-il quand il passa à côté de lui.

Harry et Ginny quittèrent le salon, les laissant seuls.

- Dis, Harry. Elles sont où, tes oreilles à rallonge ?

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Et qu'est-ce que…. ?Oh non, je te vois venir. C'est hors de question, lui répondit-il, devinant ce que la sœur de Ron voulait faire.

- Tu es sûr ?

Et elle planta son regard dans le sien.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui semblèrent des heures à Ginny, Ron et Hermione réapparurent, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, vieux. Le tout, maintenant, ça va être de l'annoncer à nos parents.

- Tu as de la chance que j'aie pu retenir ta sœur, parce que sinon tout le monde serait déjà au courant, dit Harry.

- Il évita de justesse la claque de la jeune fille.

Une fois la bonne nouvelle annoncée, tout revint à peu près dans l'ordre. Ou presque, car la rentrée approchait à grands, très grands pas. Et ils avaient leurs achats à faire.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour chercher leurs fournitures scolaires. Rapidement, robes, ingrédients de potions et livres s'entassèrent dans leurs bras, et ils durent regagner le Terrier.

Le 31 août, les malles furent préparées aussi vite que possible, car les quatre adolescents souhaitaient profiter de leur dernière journée de vacances.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de Harry.

- Harry. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-elle, gênée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu promets que tu ne vas pas te fâcher ?

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'énerve ?

- C'est que j'ai demandé l'aide de Ron, et je ne voudrais pas que tu croies qu'on fouille dans tes affaires.

Elle lui tendit un paquet soigneusement emballé.

- J'espère que ça te fera plaisir.

Harry déchira le papier et découvrit le miroir que Sirius lui avait offert. Hermione l'avait fait réparer.

- Hermione, tu n'aurais pas dû…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait eu des gros regrets après l'avoir brisé. Il avait conservé les morceaux au fond de sa malle. Hermione ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir en le réparant.

Le jeune homme le rangea soigneusement entre deux de ses robes, se jurant qu'il en prendrait dorénavant le plus grand soin. Puis il sortit rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans le jardin.

Allongés dans l'herbe, ils regardaient le mouvement des nuages.

- Vous croyez qu'on sera encore là à la fin de l'année ? demanda Ginny soudainement.

- J'en suis sûr, lui répondit Harry, sinon à quoi ça sert de se battre ?

- Tu as raison, renchérit Hermione, qui caressait le front de Ron de la main.

Les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent derrière la colline, et ils furent bien obligés de rentrer.

Le réveil fut laborieux. Ils avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit à discuter, au grand désarroi de madame Weasley. Harry et Ron avaient les yeux bouffis de sommeil, et à leur arrivée dans la cuisine, ils constatèrent qu'Hermione et Ginny n'étaient guère plus reluisantes.

- Bien dormi ?demandèrent les jumeaux, débarquant à leur tour.

Quatre paires d'yeux les fusillèrent sur place.

- George, je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'opérer un repli stratégique vers le salon en attendant que tout ce petit monde soit réveillé.

- Bonne idée, Fred !

Et les jumeaux disparurent dans la pièce attenante avant que madame Weasley ait eu le temps de les menacer de quoi que ce soit.

Après une bonne douche, les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué. Et ce sont quatre adolescents se dirigeant au radar qui traversèrent la gare de King's Cross pour gagner le quai où les attendait le Poudlard Express.

Ils montèrent leurs malles à bord du train et se cherchèrent un compartiment libre où, quand ils l'eurent trouvé, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les banquettes.

- Je suis complètement mort, murmura Ron.

- Et moi, alors…

- J'ai un de ces mals1 de crâne, renchérit Hermione.

- On ne dit pas « mal de crâne », mais « mal au crâne ». C'est la tête qui souffre, pas l'os, dit Ginny dans une vaine tentative pour faire de l'humour.

- Ginny, pitié. Ferme-la.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant Draco et ses accolytes apparaître dans le champ de vision des quatre Gryffondors.

- Tiens, lâcha l'héritier Malefoy d'une voix qu'il voulait méprisante, voilà saint Potter et sa clique.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

Voyant qu'il ne réussissait pas à les faire réagir, Draco tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Alors, tu vas tuer qui, cette année ?

Harry se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de la refermer, dit au Serpentard :

- Ta gueule, Malefoy.

Sur ce, il lui claqua la porte du compartiment au nez. Quand ils furent à nouveau tranquilles, Ron eut du mal à garder son sérieux.

- J'adore ta façon de dire bonjour.

Harry parut ne pas entendre Ron. Quelque chose dans le regard de Draco avait changé, il l'avait bien remarqué avant de fermer la porte du wagon. Mais il était totalement incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait, même si les yeux gris du Serpentard avaient remué quelque chose en lui.

1 La faute, si faute il y a, est volontaire.

**Prochain chapitre: **quand un professeur particulièrement apprécié revient en fanfare.


	3. Le retour de Lupin

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitre ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance.

**Chapitre 3 : **le retour de Lupin.

Le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard dans un panache de fumée. Un par un, les élèves, nouveaux et anciens, descendirent des wagons et se dirigèrent vers le géant, au bout du quai.

- Les nouveaux, suivez-moi ! Les anciens, vos calèches vous attendent. Oh, salut Harry !

- Salut Hagrid. Á plus tard.

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny montèrent dans la même voiture.

- Vous avez vu ce qui monte ? dit Hermione en montrant le ciel.

De gros nuages noirs barraient l'horizon.

- Ça nous promet un réveil en fanfare cette nuit, lui répondit Harry.

- Et dire qu'on doit encore subir la cérémonie de répartition et le discours de Dumbledore. J'ai hâte d'être dans mon lit, dit Ron en réprimant un bâillement.

- Moi aussi.

L'arrivée au château se fit comme d'habitude, les malles ayant déjà été montées dans les dortoirs. Les anciens élèves se rendirent directement dans la Grande Salle, où les attendaient tous leurs professeurs. Sauf un. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était manquant, comme chaque année.

- Tu crois qu'on aura quoi, cette fois-çi ? demanda un camarade que Harry ne connaissait que de nom.

- J'en sais rien, lui répondit son voisin.

Les élèves attendaient à leurs tables respectives que le Choixpeau ait fini la répartition des nouveaux arrivants. Le dernier collégien fut envoyé à Serdaigle et Albus Dumbledore, le directeur, put commencer son discours.

- Bienvenue, chers élèves, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Comme à chaque fois, nous vous rappelons qu'il est formellement défendu de vous rendre dans la Forêt Interdite, pour votre propre sécurité. De même, vous n'avez pas le droit de traîner dans les couloirs la nuit. Et ça, monsieur Rusard y veillera. Les événements des années précédentes nous ont contraints à renforcer la surveillance autour et dans l'école. Les sorties organisées à Pré-au-Lard seront donc strictement encadrées si il y en a. Enfin, les emplois du temps vous seront distribués après le banquet. Sur ce, papillon, coccinelle, et bon appétit.

Dans un claquement de mains du directeur, des plats chargés de victuailles apparurent sur les tables.

- Il a l'air farfelu, dit un première année à son voisin en montrant Dumbledore de la tête.

- Ça, c'est rien de le dire.

Harry, ainsi que la plupart des anciens élèves, voyait la chaise du professeur de DCFM rester désespérément vide. Et Snape, toujours lui, qui la regardait avec envie, comme si le fait de poser un œil sur cette chaise lui permettrait -enfin- d'obtenir le poste.

Un grand-duc s'engouffra dans la salle et vint se poser à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore détacha la lettre que le hibou avait accrochée à la patte et la mit dans sa poche.

- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas ? lui demanda Minerva McGonagall.

- Pas besoin, lui répondit Albus dans un sourire. Je sais ce que c'est.

Il avait reconnu l'écriture sur l'enveloppe

Harry se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette. La nourriture avait beau être excellente, comme toujours, il sentait une boule dans son estomac. Et ça avait un rapport direct avec le professeur absent. Il finit quand même ce qu'il s'était servi, attrapa une copie de l'emploi du temps et monta dans la Salle Commune dans la foulée. Ron et Hermione le suivirent de près. Regardant les noms qui figuraient sur la feuille, il constata que l'espace se trouvant après DCFM était resté vierge.

Il repensa aux professeurs qui avaient occupé le poste depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Quirell, Lockhart, Lupin, Fol'œil, Ombrage n'étaient pas restés plus d'un an en place pour des causes diverses et variées. Vu le sort funeste de deux d'entre eux, Harry comprenait très bien que les candidats ne se bousculent pas au portillon. De là, son esprit passa à Remus Lupin, le meilleur professeur ayant occupé le poste. Il aurait bien aimé rester, mais il n'avait pas pu à cause de sa lycanthropie. Et puis c'était le dernier des Maraudeurs encore vivant -Harry considérait Peter Pettigrow comme mort- et il était certain que Remus avait des tas de choses à lui dire à propos de son père.

Ron s'approcha de Harry.

- Tu as vu ? Il n'y a pas de nom en face du cours de DCFM. Tu crois que Dumbledore a trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Faut espérer, sinon on va avoir un gros problème.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il n'ait trouvé personne. Il faut juste souhaiter que ça ne soit pas le double d'Ombrage.

Á l'évocation de ce nom, les trois adolescents frissonnèrent.

- Je dirais bien quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être vulgaire, ajouta Ron. Dommage qu'on ait pas notre mot à dire. Et toi, Harry, t'en penses quoi?

- Le seul professeur compétent ne peut pas revenir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Snape a le champ libre pour le poste, constata le jeune homme.

- Harry, réfléchis deux secondes. Si aucun nom n'est inscrit, ça veut dire que Dumbledore n'a toujours pas confié la place à Snape.

- Encore heureux, répondit Harry avec humeur. Tu te vois supporter une double dose de Snape dans la semaine, toi ?

- Oh que non! Lui encore moins que les autres…

- Binns, à la rigueur, dit Hermione non sans humour.

- T'as raison. Ça ferait double dose de sieste.

- Vous n'avez vu personne dans le train ?

- Tu veux dire en dehors des élèves ?

- Á ton avis ?

- Non. En tout cas, personne susceptible qui ressemble à un professeur.

- Euh, je ne voudrais pas casser votre ambiance studieuse, mais quand vas-tu faire les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Harry avait été promu capitaine de l'équipe1 l'année précédente.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne pourrai pas le faire cette semaine, répondit-il tandis que les premières gouttes tapaient le carreau. Je vais organiser ça dès que le temps le permettra.

- Je ne veux pas vous affoler, dit Ginny en arrivant derrière eux, mais si vous voulez survivre à votre cours de potions de demain après-midi, il faudrait peut-être aller vous coucher.

- Oui, maman, marmonna Ron.

- Je t'ai entendu. C'est pas toi qui bâillait à t'en décrocher la mâchoire dans la voiture, tout à l'heure ?

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Et ils gagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs.

dbdbdb

Dumbledore attendait dans son bureau, éclairé uniquement par le feu de cheminée. Il prit la lettre qu'il avait reçue pendant le banquet et la décacheta. C'était effectivement la réponse qu'il espérait. L'écriture ronde de Remus Lupin se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_ « Cher Albus,_

_ J'ignore de quelle manière vous avez convaincu les autres que je n'étais pas dangereux, amis j'accepte votre offre, finalement. Merci encore de me faire confiance. J'arriverai par où vous savez dans le courant de la nuit. Dieu merci, la pleine lune est suffisamment loin pour que je puisse me déplacer sans trop de problèmes. J'en connais un qui va faire une de ces têtes…_

_ Remus Lupin »_

- Ça, pour sûr, il fera une drôle de tête, commenta Dumbledore dans un sourire.

dbdbdb

Le vent s'était mis à souffler violemment sur les coups de 2 heures du matin.

Le dortoir était silencieux. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se leva, désespérant de trouver le sommeil. Il prit la cape posée sur sa malle, s'en enveloppa et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de fenêtre. Appuyant le front contre le verre, il suivait du doigt une goutte qui coulait le long du carreau quand son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans le parc en contrebas. Il se frotta les yeux, persuadé d'avoir rêvé. Dehors, la pluie redoubla de violence. Le jeune homme vit une ombre traverser la pelouse en courant, courbée sous la tempête. Quelqu'un avait bel et bien pénétré dans le parc de Poudlard, malgré les mesures de sécurité. Il devina par où l'intrus était entré. Il regarda à nouveau, mais l'ombre venait de disparaître au coin du mur.

dbdbdb

Albus se tenait sous le porche, à l'abri de la pluie et du vent. Une forme encapuchonnée surgit devant lui. Le directeur leva la lanterne qu'il tenait à la main.

- Bonjour, Albus, dit une voix masculine.

- J'ai failli attendre, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Ravi de vous revoir parmi nous. Rentrez vite avant que quelqu'un ne vous voie.

Rejetant sa capuche en arrière, Remus Lupin apparut.

dbdbdb

Les élèves se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle, affamés. Beaucoup ne prêtèrent pas attention au fait que la chaise du professeur de DCFM était toujours vide. Tous étaient installés, et déjeunaient en bavardant.

- Ron ?

- Quoi ? articula-t-il, la bouche pleine de toasts.

- J'ai vu quelqu'un dans le parc cette nuit, déclara Harry.

- Tu es sûr?

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, si c'est ce que…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. La porte à doubles battants de la Salle venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, et Remus Lupin s'avançait dans l'allée centrale.

- Je crois que j'ai manqué un wagon, dit Ron tandis que Remus passait à côté d'eux.

- Regarde un peu la tête de Snape, remarqua Ginny, morte de rire.

Le professeur de potions avait blêmi, pour finir par se prendre la tête dans les mains. Ceux qui étaient assez près crurent le voir articuler « c'est pas vrai, je suis maudit ».

Remus s'installa à sa place, et le déjeuner put continuer.

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent à sa rencontre après avoir terminé.

- Comment allez-vous?

- C'est vous, notre nouveau professeur?

- Vous allez rester ?

Lupin éclata de rire.

- Holà. Doucement. Pour répondre à vos questions, je dirais bien, oui et oui.

- Vous nous avez manqué, professeur.

- Vous aussi.

- C'est vous que j'ai vu cette nuit dans le parc? demanda Harry.

- Oui, en effet.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ?

- Parce que je n'étais pas sûr.

- J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de revenir parmi nous, déclara Dumbledore qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux.

dbdbdb Flash-back dbdbdb

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr ?

- Écoutez, Remus. Vous êtes la personne la plus compétente pour enseigner cette matière. Vous avez toutes les qualités requises pour ce poste, je vous assure. Et vous avez déjà exercé.

Dumbledore se tenait face à Lupin.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Vous êtes celui qui peut les préparer le mieux à ce qui les attend.

- Alors c'est vrai ? C'est pour bientôt ?

- Ça peut éclater n'importe quand. Raison de plus pour former les élèves au maximum.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie ?

- La réaction des autres enseignants et des parents.

- Les parents, je m'en arrange. Quant aux professeurs, ils vous ont prouvé plus d'une fois que vous comptiez dans la vie de Poudlard.

Remus soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ?

- Juste oui.

- Albus, vous êtes agaçant. J'ai la curieuse impression que vous êtes en train de me forcer la main.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin qu'on vous force. Et puis sortir de votre tanière vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Très drôle !

- Merci. Alors, que décidez-vous ?

- Je vous le ferai savoir. Ça vous va ?

- Tout à fait. Dans ce cas, je vous attends le 1er septembre.

- Vous êtes irrécupérable, répondit Lupin en lui serrant la main.

- Votre compliment me touche beaucoup, Remus.

dbdbdb Fin du flash-back dbdbdb

Le professeur de DCFM regarda Harry.

- Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

- Á mort, vous pouvez en être certain, lui répondit son élève.

Décidément, l'année ne pouvait pas mieux commencer…

1 Je ne sais pas si il le sera dans les deux derniers tomes, mais j'avais besoin que ce soit le cas pour au moins un des chapitres à venir.

**Prochain chapitre: **le professeur Snape perd le contrôle de ses nerfs.


	4. Toujours aussi aimable

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui se trouvent en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance.

**Chapitre 4: **Toujours aussi aimable…

Snape sortit de la salle furieux, les plis de sa robe volant derrière lui. Le cours de potions du mercredi matin allait être sportif.

La journée commença avec Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et même Lupin ne put s'empêcher de faire un laïus sur l'importance des ASPIC, que les élèves passeraient à la fin de l'année. Pour une fois, il n'y eut pas qu'Hermione qui prêta toute son attention à l'enseignant.

Harry soupira. Le retour de Lupin était une bénédiction pour tout le monde, excepté Snape. Et Merlin seul savait de quelle façon il pourrait se venger.

Midi se profila à l'horizon, et c'est un bataillon d'élèves affamés qui déboula dans la Grande Salle.

- Ron, ne mets pas tout ça dans ton assiette. Tu ne finiras pas.

- Quoi ?

- Hermione essaie juste de t'éviter de passer pour un goinfre.

Ginny évita de justesse la calotte de son frère.

- Tu crois que ça va être comment, demain matin? demanda Ron.

- Invivable, comme tous les cours de potions.

Et il avait raison.

dbdbdb

Les élèves s'installèrent à leur place et sortirent leurs affaires. Snape entra et claqua la porte derrière lui.

- Ça commence bien, murmura Ron à Harry.

- Monsieur Weasley, puisque vous semblez avoir des choses intéressantes à dire, vous pourriez peut-être en faire profiter vos camarades.

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, pour le plus grand plaisir de Malefoy et ses amis.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être plus rouge que ses cheveux.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je m'abstiendrais de commentaires, si j'étais vous, répondit le professeur en gagnant son bureau.

Le plus grand silence se fit. Snape qui perdait patience face à Malefoy, c'était le monde à l'envers.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous contenter de révisions, avant de vraiment attaquer le programme. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien fait pendant vos vacances, et qu'une remise à niveau s'impose.

Il regarda tour à tour Harry, Ron et Neville, ses yeux s'attardant sur ce dernier.

- Je voudrais revenir sur le Véritaserum, puisque certains d'entre vous s'obstinent à vouloir devenir Auror. Vous n'ignorez pas que c'est une potion relativement complexe et dangereuse à réaliser…

Harry n'entendit plus la voix du professeur. Il le regarda fixement et eut le sentiment que quelque chose avait changé chez Snape. Pas dans son allure générale, non. C'était indéfinissable. Il semblait plus…

Le coup de coude de Ron le ramena à la réalité.

- Puisque monsieur Potter a été plus qu'attentif, il voudra bien nous répéter ce que je viens de dire.

- …

- Pardon? Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Je n'écoutais pas.

- Allons bon, dit le professeur en se redressant sur sa chaise, dois-je m'en étonner ? Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Peut-être serez-vous plus attentif la prochaine fois.

- Oui monsieur.

- Bien. Vous me ferez deux rouleaux de parchemin sur l'origine du Véritaserum et son utilisation à travers les âges, ainsi que sur ses variantes.

La fin du cours arriva très vite, contrairement à d'habitude. Les élèves sortirent en soupirant.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, finalement, lâcha Harry. Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé bizarre?

- En dehors du fait qu'il ait remis Malefoy à sa place, non. Il était comme à son habitude.

- Et quelle est mon habitude, monsieur Weasley ? demanda Snape à l'oreille de Ron.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

- Ayez au moins le courage de vos opinions.

- Parce que vous l'avez, vous, peut-être? laissa échapper Harry avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Sûrement plus que vous ne le pensez, Potter, répondit Snape d'une voix grinçante. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Et il disparut dans un bruissement de robes.

- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?

- N'empêche, Ron. Je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose.

Le soir-même, Snape fit tout son possible pour éviter de poser les yeux sur Lupin. Il écourta son repas et sortit de la salle avant que Dumbledore ait eu le temps d'en placer une.

- Remus, est-ce que vous pourriez…? demanda le directeur.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour lui courir après, Albus.

- Mais si.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il en se levant de table.

Puis il sortit à son tour.

Après avoir parcouru le château de fond en comble en vain, Remus décida d'aller voir dans le parc. Il trouva Snape marchant au bord du lac.

- Severus, attends.

- Ça ne t'a pas suffi de me pourrir la vie quand nous étions élèves ici, il faut encore que tu continues maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ah oui ? Tu peux me dire ce qui se serait passé si James n'était pas intervenu ?

- Je n'y suis pour rien, tu le sais très bien. Alors ne remets pas cette histoire sur le tapis, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne te crois pas. J'aurais pu mourir cette nuit-là.

- Et tu n'es pas mort.

- Coup de bol.

- Le problème n'est pas là, Severus. Tu le sais. Du moins, pas complètement. Je crois que tu es jaloux.

- Moi?

- Oui. Tu es en colère que je sois revenu et que j'aie repris mon poste.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi pour te donner de l'importance.

- Écoute. Je sais ce que tu as traversé. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je sais aussi que tu voulais ce poste depuis des années.

Severus eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Mais si Dumbledore m'a rappelé, reprit Remus, c'est qu'il a ses raisons, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque ici. Si il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, » Lupin hésita », il ne t'aurait pas engagé non plus.

Le professeur de DCFM ne vit pas la main de Snape partir, et la gifle résonna dans le silence du parc.

- Ça y est, tu es soulagé ?

- Je ne vais pas dire le contraire…, dit le professeur de potions en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.

Severus soupira.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pas grave. Je l'ai cherché, répondit Remus en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Je suis fatigué avant même de commencer. J'ignore combien des élèves de Poudlard passeront l'année… Je voudrais vraiment qu'ils sachent se défendre.

- Je sais que tu veux faire au mieux. Mais dis-toi que Dumbledore sait où il va. Il sait ce que nous valons, et ce que nous pouvons apporter aux élèves. Alors je te propose une chose.

- Laquelle?

- Á défaut de devenir des amis, nous pourrions collaborer. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver des interactions entre nos cours. Les défenses des élèves n'en seraient que plus efficaces. Qu'en penses-tu?

- C'est une idée à creuser.

- Je suis content que tu penses comme moi, dit Lupin à Snape en se relevant.

Il lui tendit la main.

- Tu viens ? Sauf si ta fierté de Serpentard t'interdit de prendre la main d'un Gryffondor.

- Ne te crois pas obligé d'en rajouter une couche. Sinon je pourrais bien changer d'avis…

Snape attrapa la main de Remus et se redressa. Il regarda le professeur de DCFM dans les yeux.

- J'ignore ce que l'avenir nous réserve, Lupin, mais je suis content de t'avoir parlé.

Ils regagnèrent le château dans le silence, un sourire sur les lèvres l'un comme l'autre.

** Prochain chapitre: **là, c'est Hermione qui s'énerve…


	5. Mal de tête et maladresse

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 5:** mal de tête et maladresse.

Les élèves constatèrent que les deux professeurs semblaient s'être réconciliés. Mais le caractère de Snape n'avait pas changé pour autant.

Les cours avaient commencé depuis près de deux semaines, et la monotonie s'était déjà installée. La moindre petite chose prenait alors des allures d'événement, parcourant Poudlard plus vite qu'un courant d'air. Même la rivalité entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards paraissait avoir disparu.

Le cours de potions s'annonçait donc banal au possible. Les élèves s'installèrent à leur place alors que le professeur n'était pas encore là. Snape arriva cinq minutes plus tard, le visage rouge et le souffle court. Á son entrée, Ron lança un regard à Harry.

- Veuillez excuser mon retard, déclara Severus en gagnant son bureau. Sortez vos affaires et prenez note des ingrédients écrits au tableau.

Quelques plumes crissèrent sur du parchemin, puis les élèves sortirent les composants nécessaires à la potion de l'armoire.

- Faites extrêmement attention à respecter les instructions données. Toutes les potions sont dangereuses, vous le savez. Mais les vapeurs de celle-çi sont toxiques. Très toxiques. Je vous demande donc la plus grande prudence. Respectez scrupuleusement les étapes de l'élaboration, dit-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Neville, et il n'y aura pas d'accident. Maintenant, formez les binômes.

Ron se mit avec Harry, et Hermione alla avec Neville, sans que Snape dise quoi que ce soit. Pendant de longues minutes, les élèves furent silencieux, trop occupés à tailler, émincer et râper les ingrédients.

Les groupes mirent alors le feu sous les chaudrons et y versèrent les éléments les uns après les autres en suivant l'ordre inscrit au tableau.

- Hermione, ça va ? demanda Neville, inquiet.

- Oui, c'est bon pour le moment.

Elle porta la main à son front.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

- Ce n'est rien. Ça va passer, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

En fait, ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle s'était mise à côté de Neville pour éviter un nouvel incident, mais elle se demanda si, avec le mal de tête qu'elle avait, c'était une bonne idée. Le sang grondait dans ses oreilles, et elle avait l'impression que le moindre bruit faisait de l'écho. Sa vue se brouilla et elle dut s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas tomber.

- Professeur Snape, appela Neville en levant la main.

- Non, Neville. Ne fais pas ça. Ça va aller, murmura Hermione.

- Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Londubat ? Vous avez trouvé le moyen de faire une erreur malgré la présence de mademoiselle Granger à vos côtés ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Hermione ne va pas bien, monsieur.

- Quels ingrédients avez-vous encore inversés ?

- Aucun, monsieur.

Snape s'approcha des deux Gryffondors, soupçonneux.

- En êtes-vous si sûrs ?

- Oui, professeur. J'ai mis moi-même les ingrédients dans le chaudron, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Et bien ça prouve que vous n'êtes pas exempte d'erreur, mademoiselle.

Le professeur continua à passer de table en table.

- Vous savez très bien que les ingrédients n'ont pas été inversés. Vous nous avez regardé faire du début à la fin, répondit Hermione.

Snape, qui était deux tables plus loin avec Malefoy et Parkinson, se retourna vivement et revint vers eux.

- J'ai mal entendu, mademoiselle Granger, ou vous venez de me répondre ?

- J'ai juste dit que vous nous aviez surveillé durant notre travail, et que vous saviez qu'on ne pouvait pas s'être trompé.

- M'accuseriez-vous d'être un menteur ?

- Non, monsieur. Juste d'être trop partial pour vous être rendu compte que Neville avait réussi tout comme moi.

- Cinquante points en moins à Gryffondor. Ça vous apprendra à vous taire.

Mais Hermione était lancée et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même la punition que Snape venait de lui infliger.

- Ça vous gêne que quelqu'un que vous avez effrayé pendant des années puisse réussir une de vos satanées potions.

- Hermione, arrête. Tu vas trop loin, dit Neville sur un ton désespéré.

- Vous feriez bien d'écouter monsieur Londubat, pour une fois.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous jette vos méchancetés à la figure. Pourquoi je devrais me taire ?

- Parce que vous n'êtes qu'une élève, et que vous me devez le respect.

- Comment respecter quelqu'un qui ne vous respecte pas ?

Snape leva la main. Les autres élèves de la classe avaient suivi l'échange avec un mélange de peur et d'intérêt. Ils étaient pétrifiés par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Vous mériteriez une gifle pour votre insolence, mademoiselle. Mais j'ai beaucoup mieux, dit-il avec un sourire étrange. Retrouvez-moi ici à 8 heures ce soir. Nous verrons si une retenue saura modérer vos propos.

Severus continua à contrôler les potions. Puis il récupéra un échantillon dans chaque chaudron, et les élèves purent enfin sortir de cours.

- Mademoiselle Granger, attendez, je vous prie, demanda Snape.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoins en Salle Commune, dit la jeune fille à Ron et Harry.

La salle s'était vidée, et il ne restait plus que le professeur de potions, assis derrière son bureau, et Hermione.

- Ainsi donc, vous avez des récriminations me concernant ?

Hermione baissa les yeux. Maintenant que la tension était retombée, elle aurait bien voulu se trouver ailleurs.

- Alors ? J'attends.

La Gryffondor prit une profonde inspiration. Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Mais Snape n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber, surtout après ce genre d'incident.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que vous êtes méchant avec Neville.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si c'est un incapable.

- Ce n'est pas un incapable, et vous le savez très bien !

- Parce que le fait d'avoir à lui seul fait tourné le commerce des chaudrons, ça ne fait pas de lui un incapable ?

- Non.

- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi il rate toutes ses potions ?

- Vous le dites vous-même. Potions. Il est là, le problème. Vous lui faites peur.

Snape éclata de rire.

- Arrêtez un peu de vous moquer de moi, mademoiselle Granger, déclara-t-il sèchement. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont envoyé ses parents à Sainte-Mangouste.

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent, et le professeur pâlit.

- Vous allez trop loin. Sortez avant d'aggraver votre cas.

- Ça vous gêne qu'on vous dise la vérité, cracha-t-elle alors que sa vue se brouillait à nouveau.

- Dehors ! hurla Snape.

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la porte. Elle s'affaissa avant même d'avoir touché la poignée.

**Prochain chapitre: **où le professeur Snape lui demande une chose étrange.


	6. Passé sous silence

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 6: **Passé sous silence.

Snape souleva Hermione précautionneusement et sortit de la salle de cours. Il n'y avait plus aucun élève dans le couloir. Heureusement pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'on dirait si on le voyait avec une élève inanimée dans les bras ? Il put se rendre à l'infirmerie sans croiser personne.

Il demanda à madame Pomfresh de faire chercher un des ses amis.

- Il semblerait qu'elle soit victime de maux de tête assez violents, dit-il pour toute justification. Peut-être qu'un des ses camarades en sait plus.

- Bien. J'envois chercher monsieur Potter tout de suite.

Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il quand il vit Hermione sur un lit.

- Je l'ignore, monsieur Potter. Après ce déplorable incident dont vous avez été témoin, elle a brutalement perdu connaissance, et j'ai dû l'amener ici. Vous savez peut-être ce qu'elle a ? demanda Snape.

- En fait, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je sais juste qu'elle a parfois mal à la tête, mais c'est tout.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Pomfresh.

Harry regarda Hermione qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Ça va ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Professeur, Harry, est-ce que vous pouvez sortir, s'il vous plaît ?

Snape et Harry quittèrent la pièce.

- Si j'apprends que vous lui avez fait quoi que ce soit, je vous tue de mes propres mains, siffla le jeune homme quand la porte fut refermée.

- Vos menaces ne m'impressionnent pas. Ainsi donc, vous craquez vous aussi pour la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Harry cilla sous la remarque de Snape, et il sentit son sang refluer de son visage. Le professeur ne s'en aperçut pas.

Non, il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione.

Et puis le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Typique d'un Serpentard. Digne d'un Mangemort.

dbdbdb

Hermione regagna la Salle Commune juste à temps pour rejoindre les autres qui descendaient dîner. Quelques minutes avant 8 heures, elle monta chercher ses affaires.

- Tu y vas quand même ? Après ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Avec ce que je lui ai dit…

- Là, c'est sûr. Tu as fait fort.

- C'est bon. Ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, marmonna Hermione.

- En tout cas, bon courage. Tu nous raconteras ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais merci.

Puis elle sortit et descendit les escaliers pour aller en direction des cachots.

Elle arriva devant la porte juste à l'heure et frappa. Pas de réponse. Elle actionna la poignée et ouvrit.

- Professeur ?

Snape n'était peut-être pas là. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand une voix l'arrêta.

- Pas la peine de partir. Je suis là.

Le professeur sortit du laboratoire attenant à la salle de classe.

- Venir après le malaise que vous avez eu est tout à votre honneur, mademoiselle Granger.

- Merci, monsieur, dit Hermione en rougissant.

- Mais votre éclat de ce matin mérite une punition. Je ne peux tolérer qu'on me manque de respect. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Tout à fait.

- Vous m'avez posé un sérieux problème. Vous savez tout, donc vous faire faire un devoir n'a aucun intérêt. Nettoyer des chaudrons non plus.

Hermione commença à se demander ce que le professeur avait trouvé pour l'occuper pendant sa retenue.

- Il se trouve que j'ai reçu une lettre en fin d'après-midi. Et que l'arrivée de ce courrier m'a ôté une épine du pied concernant votre punition.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Un paquet est arrivé pour moi. Pour des raisons évidentes, je ne l'ai pas fait livré directement ici. Il se trouve à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne peux pas aller le chercher moi-même pour des motifs personnels.

Hermione comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Vous devrez donc aller me chercher ce paquet et me l'amener. Ai-je été clair ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Il est trop tard pour le faire aujourd'hui. Je vous demande donc d'y aller dimanche.

- Nous serons le 19, protesta Hermione.

- Heureux hasard du calendrier qui vous fait faire votre retenue le jour de votre anniversaire, répondit Rogue avec ironie.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès.

- Oui et non. En fait, c'est le seul jour où vous pouvez vous absenter sans que ça gêne vos cours. Et puis n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une retenue, même si ce que je vous demande est simple.

- Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas y aller vous-même ? demanda Hermione.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua froidement Snape. J'ai d'autres obligations, et j'ai absolument besoin de ce paquet.

Hermione ramassa son sac.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée de porte, mais la voix de Snape la rappela.

- Juste quelques précisions.

La jeune fille se retourna et le professeur s'approcha d'elle.

- Il va sans dire que vous ne parlerez pas de quoi que ce soit à vos amis ou à d'autres. Je saurai très vite si vous avez prononcé le moindre mot concernant cette histoire. Je peux vous pourrir la vie si vous menacez mes intérêts.

Hermione blêmit.

- De plus, reprit Severus, un sortilège d'inviolabilité a été jeté sur la boîte que vous devez me ramener afin d'en protéger son contenu. Donc, si jamais vous avez ne serait-ce qu'essayé d'ouvrir la boîte, même le Doloris ressemblera à une chatouille.

- J'ai compris, monsieur, répondit Hermione, que le professeur dominait d'une bonne tête.

- Comme ça, la prochaine fois, vous vous abstiendrez de tenir des propos déplacés pendant mon cours. Allez ! Retournez à votre Salle Commune.

Hermione sortit de la salle en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte derrière elle. Snape venait de faire une demande bizarre. Aller chercher un paquet…Curieuse façon de faire une retenue.

Mais le plus dur, ça serait d'éviter de répondre aux questions que Ron et Harry poseraient immanquablement à son retour des cachots. Sans compter qu'elle devrait trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser discrètement, vu que ses amis préparaient quelque chose pour son anniversaire.

Elle prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans la Salle Commune. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, Harry et Ron l'assaillirent de questions.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je dois faire ma retenue dans la journée de dimanche.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Donc pour ton anniversaire…

- Pas le choix. On fera ça le soir dans la Salle Commune.

- Il t'a demandé quoi ? Cinq rouleaux sur la potion de ratatinage ?

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

**Prochain chapitre: **quand le professeur Snape cache des choses.


	7. Le mystère Severus

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 7:** Le mystère Severus.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Harry ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur l'attitude bizarre du professeur de potions depuis la rentrée.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Snape est étrange depuis quelques temps ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione.

Harry se pencha par-dessus la table et continua à voix basse.

- Il a l'air différent.

- Tu trouves, toi ?

- Oui, poursuivit Harry. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. On dirait qu'il est plus…

- Méchant, cruel, cassant, laid ? lâcha Ron, toujours en colère pour Hermione.

- Non, Ron. J'ai l'impression au contraire qu'il se retient. Comme si il voulait changer.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment cette impression-là, Harry. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Et Harry repensa à ce que le professeur lui avait dit à la sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Écoute. Tu te rappelles le premier cours, quand il a cloué le bec à Malefoy ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- C'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant. Et le retard d'hier ? Il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à maintenant.

- Harry ! Stop. C'est un ancien Mangemort, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- Justement…Un ANCIEN Mangemort.

- Mais Voldemort est revenu. Et il rassemble ses troupes.

- Ron, je vois où tu veux en venir. Voldemort sait que Snape est un traître, et…

- Qui te dit qu'il ne joue pas sur les deux tableaux ? Il est peut-être repassé de l'autre côté, et espionne Dumbledore pour son ancien Maître.

- Arrête. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas comme ça.

- Il nous endort. Un Mangemort reste un Mangemort, quel que soit le camp où il se trouve.

- Ron a raison, Harry, renchérit Hermione. Rien ne nous dit qu'il n'a pas replongé.

Harry soupira.

- OK. Très bien. Je ne dis plus rien. Mais vous devriez quand même regarder Snape plus attentivement.

Le jeune homme quitta la Grande Salle et regagna la tour des Gryffondors.

dbdbdb

Snape, après la retenue donnée à Hermione, parut redevenir ce qu'il était avant. Cassant, mauvais. Au grand désespoir de Neville.

Il ne rata pas une occasion d'ôter des points aux élèves, ou de lancer une remarque humiliante. Après le dernier cours de potions de la semaine d'où les Gryffondors sortirent avec près de 100 points en moins, Ron attrapa Harry par le bras

- Tu vois bien, c'est toujours le même.

Mais Harry, lui, continua à surveiller le professeur de potions, guettant le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

dbdbdb

Le jeudi soir, Snape ne vint pas dîner. Harry regarda Dumbledore, qui paraissait soucieux. Manifestement, ils pensaient la même chose.

Le directeur quitta la table des professeurs et s'approcha du jeune homme.

- As-tu remarqué quelque chose chez le professeur Snape ?

- Non, monsieur. Il paraissait avoir changé en tout début d'année, mais je me suis trompé. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il arrive en retard aux cours, et…

- Et quoi ?

- …il n'a pas l'air de dormir beaucoup en ce moment. Il est fatigué, et il s'est même trompé dans une de ses potions récemment.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Pourtant, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé.

- Bien. Venez avec moi.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Si il me voit avec vous, il pensera que je vous ai dit des mensonges.

- Venez quand même.

Dumbledore et Harry sortirent du réfectoire et prirent la direction des cachots.

Arrivant devant les appartements de Snape, Dumbledore frappa à la porte sans obtenir de réponse. Il tenta d'actionner la poignée, mais la serrure était verrouillée.

- ALOHOMORA.

La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

- Il devrait utiliser quelque chose de plus complexe, si il ne veut pas qu'on entre chez lui, dit Harry à voix basse, s'attendant à voir Snape sortir de l'ombre.

Ils s'avancèrent sans bruit dans le couloir menant au salon et s'arrêtèrent net.

Snape gisait par terre, les yeux clos. Sa chemise était déchirée par endroits, et il portait des traces de coups. Sa manche était relevée, et apparemment, la Marque des Ténèbres avait fonctionné il y a peu.

- Harry, ouvre-moi la porte.

Dumbledore s'assura que le professeur n'avait pas de blessures graves, puis le souleva et le porta jusqu'à son lit.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je l'ignore, Harry, je l'ignore. Mais ça, dit-il en montrant la Marque, ça ne me plaît pas du tout.

- On dirait qu'il a été battu.

- Il semblerait.

- Vous pensez que…

- Qu'il a replongé ? Je ne l'espère pas. Je lui ai fait confiance.

- Sans compter qu'il sait tout sur l'Ordre.

Dumbledore frémit à l'allusion.

- Écoute, Harry. Je te demande de garder le silence pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne, mais dès que le professeur Snape reviendra à lui, je l'interrogerai. Maintenant, tu peux remonter.

- Bien. Au revoir, professeur Dumbledore.

S'apprêtant à partir, il se rappela du détail qui l'avait intrigué quand il était entré. Il fit demi-tour et, ramassant la chemise de Snape que Dumbledore avait laissée tomber en la lui ôtant, il s'approcha du lit.

- Professeur, vous avez vu ? demanda Harry en désignant la chemise.

- Quoi, Harry ?

- C'est peut-être stupide, ce que je vais dire, mais depuis quand le professeur Snape met il des chemises de couleur ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Mais est-ce vraiment le plus important ?

- Non, répondit le jeune homme en posant le vêtement sur une chaise.

Il quitta les appartements de Snape et remonta dans son dortoir, laissant le directeur veiller le professeur de potions.

Au matin, Harry vit Dumbledore et Snape assis à la table des professeurs. Il alla voir le directeur.

- Non, Harry, dit Dumbledore avant même que Harry ait posé sa question. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il est encore de notre côté. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je le SENS.

**Prochain chapitre: **ce que voit Hermione.


	8. Un étrange cadeau d\'anniversaire

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar,  
Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 8:** Un étrange cadeau d'anniversaire.

L'escapade de Snape ne s'ébruita pas, et Dumbledore fit passer l'absence du professeur pour un simple malaise. Mais Harry savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose.

Le 18 septembre, un hibou s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle au moment du petit-déjeuner. Il portait une lettre et un petit paquet, qu'il posa devant Hermione.

- C'est pas demain, ton anniversaire ? demanda Ginny.

- Si, pourquoi ?

Hermione ouvrit la lettre et la lut.

- Ça vient de mes parents. Il seront absents pendant une semaine, alors ils préfèrent m'envoyer mon cadeau en avance, dit-elle tandis qu'elle finissait de lire le courrier.

- Allez, ouvre vite ! Je veux savoir ce que c'est.

Hermione prit la boîte, déchira le papier et ôta le couvercle.

- Ouah, c'est beau, dit Ron.

La jeune fille dégagea le bracelet qui se trouvait posé sur du coton et le mit à son poignet. Il représentait deux dragons argentés aux yeux rouges. Les deux créatures se faisaient face et semblaient s'hypnotiser mutuellement.

- Ils ne se sont pas moqués de toi, dis donc.

- Je sais ce que c'est, dit Hermione.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- C'est un bracelet qui a le même principe que les bracelets de santé. Vous savez que j'ai parfois de violents maux de tête.

- Oui. Mais quel est le rapport avec le bracelet ? demanda Harry.

- J'y viens. On s'est aperçu, après que j'aie consulté plusieurs médecins, que je n'avais rien. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je pouvais lire dans l'esprit des gens.

- Tu peux savoir ce que les gens pensent ?

- Oui et non. C'est assez compliqué et ça n'a rien à voir avec la legilimancie. Je ne choisis jamais le moment où ça arrive1, et c'est pour ça que j'ai des crises.

- Et tes parents, ils le prennent comment ?

- Plutôt bien. Mais ça n'est pas vraiment de la télépathie, alors…

- N'empêche, Hermione. Ça sert toujours.

- Peut-être. Mais la plupart du temps, ça ne marche que quand je suis en contact direct avec quelqu'un, ou que la tension est vraiment très forte.

- Comme l'autre jour pendant le cours de potions.

Hermione se rembrunit.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de me rappeler que je suis en retenue demain ?

- Désolé.

- Pas grave. Ce n'est pas très important.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce qu'il t'a demandé ?

- Il m'a fait jurer de garder le secret.

Les quatre Gryffondors terminèrent de déjeuner, montèrent chercher leurs affaires et se rendirent à la bibliothèque.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, près des rayonnages. Comme d'habitude, Hermione termina ses devoirs la première. Elle se leva pour ranger les livres qu'elle avait sortis, et Harry l'aida à les porter. Pendant un très court instant, leurs mains se frôlèrent, et Harry sentit une décharge électrique le traverser. Hermione le regarda en souriant.

- Est-ce que je pourrai te parler, tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr, mais Ron…

- Ça restera entre toi et moi.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard dans une salle vide du deuxième étage.

- Que s'est-il passé à la bibliothèque, tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry.

- Exactement ce que je vous ai raconté ce matin.

- Donc tu as vu…

- …ce que tu pensais ? Oui. C'est pour ça que je veux t'en parler.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Si c'est de Snape dont tu veux parler, laisse faire. Si il est vraiment retourné du côté de Voldemort, Dumbledore doit le savoir. Il ne laissera pas la situation se dégrader et ne prendra pas de risques inutiles. Tu peux en être certain. Et puis cette histoire de chemise…

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te voir.

Harry se figea, comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Écoute, Harry. On ne sait pas comment l'année va se terminer, ni si tout le monde va s'en sortir.

- Hermione…

- Mais comme te l'a déjà dit Ginny, si tu l'aimes, dis-lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tout peut arriver, et tu risques de passer à côté de quelque chose de formidable.

- Mais son père…

- …est un imbécile et un homme particulièrement violent, je sais. Dis-toi simplement qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille. Et que ce n'est pas parce que les parents sont des sadiques que les enfants le sont aussi.

- Ce n'est pas simple.

- Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était, Harry. Je sais que vous ne vous êtes jamais entendus. Mais vous êtes dans la même situation, tous les deux, bien que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte. Et vous en souffrez.

Harry soupira.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu ça.

- C'est quelque chose qui ne se calcule pas.

- Tout nous sépare: notre milieu, nos familles, nos maisons.

- Arrête, on croirait entendre parler de Roméo et Juliette, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Ne te moque pas.

- Je suis très sérieuse, Harry. Ils se sont aimés malgré tout, même si leur histoire s'est finie de façon tragique. Et puis vous êtes bien plus proches que tu ne le penses.

- Je ne suis pas prêt.

- Je suis certaine que tu trouveras le bon moment. Mais une chose est sûre. Il n'appartient qu'à l'un de vous de faire le premier pas. Personne ne peut le faire à votre place.

- Hermione ?

- Mmmh ?

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

- Parce que si tout doit disparaître bientôt, je ne veux pas que ce soit sur une note négative.

Elle sortit de la pièce, et Harry regarda par la fenêtre.

Dehors, des élèves flânaient autour du lac. Draco et ses amis discutaient non loin de là. Quand il se sentit observé, il leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de Harry.

Et il lui fit un signe de tête.

1 Sauf quand elle doit intervenir sur Draco. Là, elle va devoir provoquer le contact.

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Hermione rencontre quelqu'un qui la trouble.


	9. Un paquet très attendu

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 9: **Un paquet très attendu.

Dimanche 19, Hermione, après avoir déjeuné, descendit jusqu'aux cachots pour voir le professeur. Les consignes concernant sa retenue seraient certainement très précises, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se mettre Snape à dos pour le reste de l'année. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

Il était assis à son bureau, en train de corriger une pile de copies. Hermione se tenait debout, attendant qu'il lui dise quoi faire.

- Bien. Je vois que vous êtes même un peu en avance, dit-il en levant les yeux sur elle.

Snape se leva et ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait à côté de la porte. Il en sortit une bourse et une lettre qu'il donna à Hermione.

- Voici un mot que vous devrez remettre à la personne qui vous donnera le paquet. Cette bourse contient très exactement la somme qu'il m'a demandée.

- Où dois-je les porter ?

- Vous vous rendrez à Pré-au-Lard. Quelqu'un vous attendra à l'auberge des Trois-Balais. Présentez-vous à l'aubergiste.

- Comment je fais pour m'y rendre ? Si je sors par devant, Rusard va me voir.

- Monsieur Rusard, rectifia Severus. Et je ne pensais évidemment pas vous faire passer par le portail à cause de la discrétion dont j'ai besoin pour cette affaire.

Hermione s'apprêta à parler du passage de la Sorcière Borgne, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment, se demandant si Snape le connaissait.

- Ce qui ne vous laisse qu'une seule solution…, reprit-il.

Hermione comprit tout de suite.

Le Saule Cogneur.

La jeune fille remercia silencieusement Pattenrond d'être là, dans la mesure où il était le seul à pouvoir se glisser entre les branches frappeuses pour appuyer sur le nœud et stopper les coups de l'arbre.

- Á quelle heure dois-je m'y trouver ?

- Midi précise. Vous feriez bien d'aller vous préparer maintenant.

- Quand dois-je vous apporter le paquet ?

- Je vous attendrai en salle de cours à 17 heures. Comme ça, vous serez même à l'heure pour le dîner.

Hermione quitta la salle en soupirant. Mais avant qu'elle ait fermé la porte, elle entendit Snape lui dire :

- Á ce soir !

Elle prit sa cape pour se couvrir, car il faisait frais et le ciel était menaçant. Elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir et, Pattenrond sur les talons, elle sortit du château et traversa le parc en direction de la Forêt Interdite. Elle s'arrêta à bonne distance du Saule Cogneur et laissa le chat passer sous les branches. Il appuya sur un nœud et l'arbre s'immobilisa.

- Attends-moi là, dit-elle.

Elle s'engouffra dans le tunnel.

- LUMOS !

Le bout de sa baguette éclaira alors le tunnel d'une lueur faible, mais suffisante pour qu'elle puisse avancer sans trébucher. Elle le parcourut rapidement, et elle se retrouva dans la Cabane Hurlante. Là où le professeur Lupin avait passé la majeure partie de ses transformations. Là où elle, Harry et Ron avaient rencontré Sirius sous sa forme humaine pour la première fois. Elle pensa, un peu honteuse, qu'ils avaient failli le tuer sans savoir. Sirius… Il manquait terriblement à Harry depuis sa disparition plus d'un an auparavant.

- NOX !

Elle rabattit sa capuche pour se protéger de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber, puis elle sortit de la cabane en prenant soin de ne pas être vue. Elle s'engagea dans les rues du village et gagna l'auberge des Trois-balais.

Elle poussa la porte du bâtiment et entra. Elle fut aussitôt saisie par l'agitation des clients et des serveurs. L'auberge était bondée et beaucoup de gens en profitaient pour se réchauffer, la température extérieure ayant baissé de plusieurs degrés.

Elle s'avança vers le comptoir et se présenta à l'aubergiste.

- Il est déjà arrivé, jeune fille. Il est là depuis cinq minutes, dit l'homme en lui montrant une table.

Un jeune homme était assis et observait les clients d'un air las. Il semblait fatigué, comme si il avait voyagé toute la journée. Il remarqua enfin Hermione, et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avant même de se présenter.

Hermione acquiesca. Elle était frigorifiée.

- Une bonne tasse de thé.

L'inconnu appela une serveuse.

- Une tasse de thé pour la demoiselle, et une Bièraubeurre. Ainsi, c'est donc vous que le professeur a envoyée…

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

- Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Eric Sidle.1

- Hermione Granger, répondit la jeune fille sans réfléchir.

- Je disais donc que c'est vous qu'il a envoyée. Il n'a pas pu se libérer ?

Hermione rougit, embarrassée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Le principal, c'est que ce qu'il a commandé lui soit livré dans les temps, dit Eric en posant une petite boîte sur la table.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

- Qu'y a-t-il dans cette boîte ?

- Je l'ignore. J'ai eu interdiction formelle de l'ouvrir. Mais j'imagine que vous aussi, vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit ?

- En effet.

- En tout cas, ce client est un homme charmant, autant que j'aie pu en juger.

- Vous avez vu le professeur ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Bien sûr. Il voulait quelque chose de très précis, donc c'est mon patron qui s'en est occupé. Mais j'ai eu le temps de discuter avec lui. C'est un homme brillant.

- Je sais. C'est notre professeur de potions.

Elle se garda bien d'ajouter « et ancien Mangemort à l'occasion ».

- Mais au fait, reprit-elle, que vendez-vous ?

Un des clients de la table d'à côté éclata d'un rire sonore, et la jeune fille n'entendit pas la réponse d'Eric.

Elle dévisagea le jeune homme. Il était plutôt grand avec des cheveux blonds ébouriffés et des yeux foncés. Il semblait assez jeune, vingt-cinq/ vingt-six ans peut-être. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle eut beau chercher, elle ne se rappela pas qui.

- …avez quelque chose pour moi ?

- Pardon ? dit Hermione, sortie de sa rêverie.

- Je disais: je crois que vous avez quelque chose pour moi.

- Oh, bien sûr. J'allais oublier.

Elle sortit la lettre et la bourse de la poche de sa cape.

- J'ignore ce qu'il a commandé, mais ça a dû coûter cher, continua-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Effectivement, ajouta le jeune homme en soupesant la bourse avant de la mettre dans sa sacoche.

- Bien.

Eric se leva et s'habilla pour partir.

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons, mademoiselle Granger. En tout cas, j'ai pris grand plaisir à discuter avec vous.

Hermione rougit, ne sachant que dire.

- Au revoir, Eric.

Ils sortirent en même temps de l'auberge, et Hermione vit le jeune homme partir en direction de la gare. Elle ne savait pas, à ce moment-là, qu'elle le reverrait dans d'autres circonstances.

Le précieux paquet au fond de sa poche, elle grimpa la colline en faisant attention, la pluie ayant rendu le sol glissant. Elle poussa la porte de la Cabane Hurlante et referma soigneusement derrière elle. Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse, à la fois soulagée que ça se soit si bien passé et inquiète, car connaissant Snape, le paquet pouvait très bien contenir un poison extrêmement.

Pattenrond l'attendait au pied du Saule Cogneur, et elle put sortir du tunnel sans risque. Elle regagna le château et se rendit à la bibliothèque en attendant 17 heures. Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque d'être interrogée par un de ses amis, ni de perdre la boîte. Snape la tuerait sur place. Elle prit donc un livre et s'installa à une table.

dbdbdb

L'heure fixée par le professeur arriva trop vite à son goût. Elle quitta la chaleur de la bibliothèque et descendit vers le silence glacé des cachots. Snape ouvrit la porte de la salle avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de frapper. Manifestement, il l'attendait avec une grande impatience.

- Entrez, dit-il vivement. Alors, vous l'avez ?

Hermione sortit le paquet de sa poche et le posa bien en évidence sur le bureau, où Snape le prit doucement. Elle pensa que ça devait effectivement être quelque chose de dangereux. Le professeur s'absenta un instant, le temps d'aller ranger la boîte dans la pièce attenante à la salle de potions. Il en revint avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je considère votre retenue comme faite. Mais à l'avenir, ajouta-t-il, essayez de réfléchir avant de parler. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent. Pour répondre à votre question…

Hermione rougit. Elle avait complètement oublié que Snape était à la fois occlumance et legilimance, et pouvait lire en elle.

- … ce n'est pas parce que je considère Neville Londubat comme étant un incapable en potions que je crois qu'il l'est forcément ailleurs. J'espère que vous me comprenez.

- Tout à fait.

- Vous pouvez partir. Et, euh…

C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Snape hésiter.

- Encore merci pour avoir tenu parole.

Elle sortit du cachot abasourdie. Les dernières paroles du professeur à propos de Neville et d'elle l'avaient soufflée.

Harry avait raison. Snape était en train de changer.

Sitôt qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Severus retourna dans la pièce où il avait rangé la boîte. Il la prit dans la main et l'ouvrit. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait demandé.

Maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire.

Aller voir Dumbledore.

Et lui demander.

1 Ça, c'est à cause des Experts…Le petit technicien du labo de Grissom, il est trop.

** Prochain chapitre: **Neville a une requête.


	10. Cours de soutien

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance.

**Chapitre 10: **Cours de soutien.

Neville, après le fiasco du cours de Snape, préféra s'isoler. Á quoi bon aller vers les autres, puisqu'il leur portait la poisse ?

Hermione, revenant de sa retenue, le trouva assis sur le canapé à fixer les flammes dans la cheminée. Tout seul. S'approchant de lui, elle l'appela et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, lui toucha l'épaule. Neville sursauta.

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- C'est pas grave. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Comme une retenue, répondit Hermione en tentant d'éluder le sujet. Ça aurait pu être pire.

- Merci de m'avoir défendu. Je ne pensais pas que ça se terminerait comme ça.

- Écoute, Neville. Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Snape n'avait pas à dire ce qu'il a dit.

- Il a pourtant raison.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Regarde les choses en face, Hermione. Est-ce que je suis déjà arrivé à faire quelque chose sans qu'on m'aide ?

Devant le silence de son amie, Neville reprit.

- Tu vois. Même toi tu ne trouves rien.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et la jeune fille s'assit.

- Je suis sûre que tu peux réussir.

- Tu parles ! Des fois, j'ai l'impression que je fais honte à ma famille.

- Ne dis pas ça, Neville. Je crois vraiment que tu pourrais y arriver en cours.

- Et comment, Hermione ?

- Tu as déjà pensé à demander de l'aide ?

- Comment ça ?

- Oui. Je veux dire, des cours de soutien.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Je suis très sérieuse, au contraire. Tu pourrais demander aux professeurs de te faire travailler sur ce que tu n'as pas réussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Ça serait une bonne idée, si je n'en étais pas déjà à la septième année. Tu imagines le rattrapage ? Les professeurs vont hurler.

- Ce n'est pas en ne demandant pas que tu seras fixé. Va voir Dumbledore. Je suis certaine qu'il t'aidera.

Neville soupira.

- OK. J'irai le voir demain après les cours. Ça te va ?

- Très bien. Tu verras. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Et toi, tu m'aideras ?

Hermione le regarda en face.

- Et tu oses me poser cette question ?

dbdbdb

Neville attendit la fin des cours lundi pour aller trouver Dumbledore. Il avait longtemps hésité, se demandant comment les professeurs allaient le prendre.

Il patientait dans le couloir depuis cinq minutes quand le directeur apparut.

- Bonjour, Neville. Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme à voix basse.

- Montons, tu veux bien ?

Dumbledore prononça le mot de passe, et Neville le suivit dans les escaliers. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, et le vieux sorcier referma soigneusement la porte.

- Vas-y, assieds-toi, dit Dumbledore en désignant un fauteuil. Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

- Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'aider.

- Dis toujours. Même si moi je ne peux rien faire, d'autres le pourront peut-être.

Neville baissa les yeux.

- J'aimerais avoir des cours de soutien.

- C'est donc ça ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu en as besoin ?

- Je ne suis pas très bon élève, admit le jeune homme. Vous devez le savoir.

- Tu n'es certes pas excellent partout, mais tu sembles plutôt dans la moyenne.

- Alors c'est non ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je voudrais juste comprendre.

- C'est que…Vous savez que c'est ma grand-mère qui m'a élevé, puisque mes parents n'ont pas pu.

Neville pâlit en parlant de ses parents, qui se trouvaient à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir été torturés jusqu'à la folie par des Mangemorts.

- C'est ma dernière année ici, avant les ASPIC, et j'aimerais vraiment réussir mes examens, reprit-il.

- Pour qu'ils soient fiers de toi ?

- Oui. Je voudrais de venir comme eux, et pouvoir lutter contre Voldemort.

- Devenir Auror ?

- Vous pensez que je n'en suis pas capable ?

- Je t'en crois parfaitement capable, au contraire, même si ça sera long et difficile. Tu le sais ?

- Oui. Et c'est pour ça que j'aurais aimé avoir du soutien.

- As-tu déjà demandé à tes camarades ?

- Á Hermione. Mais elle ne pourra pas être toujours là et répondre à mes questions.

- C'est sûr.

- Vous croyez que ça sera possible ? demanda Neville, inquiet.

Dumbledore eut un sourire bienveillant.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vais demander aux professeurs si ils pourraient trouver un créneau horaire pour t'aider.

- Et pour le professeur Snape ?

- Je pense pouvoir m'arranger avec lui. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il refuse. En fait, je suis quasi-certain qu'il acceptera.

- Merci, professeur Dumbledore.

- De rien, Neville. Si ça peut t'aider à atteindre ton but…C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda le directeur un peu précipitamment.

Albus avait entendu le mécanisme de la gargouille se déclencher et l'escalier tourner.

Quelqu'un montait le voir.

- Bien. Si c'est tout ce dont tu avais besoin, tu peux rejoindre tes amis. Je te dirai ce qu'il en est dès que je le pourrai.

- Encore merci.

- C'est tout à fait normal. Tu peux sortir par là, ça te mènera juste en face de l'entrée de la tour, dit Dumbledore en lui montrant un passage qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant.

Neville se leva et s'engagea par le panneau ouvert. Des torches brûlaient de loin en loin, lui permettant de se repérer.

Il était temps, pensa Albus en voyant le panneau se refermer sur Neville.

Effectivement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

**Prochain chapitre: **Snape demande un congé exceptionnel à Dumbledore.


	11. Une demande exceptionnelle

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 11: **Une demande exceptionnelle.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Snape pénétra dans le bureau.

- Asseyez-vous. Désirez-vous quelque chose ? Thé ? Biscuits ? demanda Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un plateau et deux tasses devant lui.

- Du thé, murmura le professeur de potions, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Severus baissa les yeux trouvant un intérêt soudain à sa tasse. Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa demande.

- Et bien…Je sais que l'année vient à peine de commencer…

- Mais ?

- Mais j'aurais besoin de prendre quelques jours de congé, acheva Snape rapidement.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et regarda le professeur par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Des congés ? J'ai bien entendu ?

- Oui.

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Severus, si vous voulez que j'accède à votre requête, il me faut un motif. Vous comprenez ?

- Parfaitement. Seulement, si je vous donne la raison de cette demande, je ne suis pas sûr d'être pris au sérieux.

- Écoutez, dit Dumbledore à voix basse, j'ai réussi à faire passer votre sortie clandestine de l'autre soir pour un malaise que vous avez eu chez vous.

Snape blêmit à l'allusion. Évidemment, étant un des meilleurs occlumances du monde sorcier, il avait pu dissimuler la raison de son absence, et Albus n'avait rien tiré de lui.

- Je sais que vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi la dernière fois. Et même si ça n'est pas facile pour moi de l'admettre, je vous dois la vie. Ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Il regarda Dumbledore.

- Mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'ai besoin de quelques jours.

- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire, Severus. Et il est vrai que vous n'avez pour ainsi dire jamais demandé de congé exceptionnel jusqu'à présent. Mais vous ne pouvez pas ignorer ce que les gens pensent de vous.

- Et que pensent-ils de moi ?

- Que vous pourriez retourner auprès de Voldemort, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, et que je ne devrais pas vous faire confiance.

Snape sentit son sang refluer de son visage.

- Je suis toujours considéré comme un traître ?

- Oui, répondit Albus. « Reste à savoir à quel côté », pensa-t-il en lui-même.

- Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en moque, lâcha Severus d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu détaché.

« Ma remarque a touché un point sensible, apparemment », se dit le directeur en fixant le professeur de potions.

- Severus, je dois absolument savoir, insista Dumbledore.

- Albus, autant me dire non tout de suite. Je vous ai dit à plusieurs reprises que les murs de Poudlard ont des yeux et des oreilles. Pour cette raison, je refuse de vous donner le motif de ma demande.

- Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je ne peux accéder à votre requête.

- Tout à fait. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté quand même.

Sur ce, Snape quitta le bureau de Dumbledore et regagna les cachots. Le vieux directeur se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

- Professeur Dumbledore, dit le personnage du tableau qui se trouvait au dessus de la porte, vous devriez aller le voir. Il prend cette affaire vraiment à cœur.

- Peut-être. Mais un occlumance…Comment lui faire confiance sans qu'il ait des problèmes ?

- Demandez-lui. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

- Vous avez raison.

Et Dumbledore sortit de son bureau.

dbdbdb

Albus frappa doucement à la porte des appartements du professeur.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule, et Dumbledore franchit le seuil. Il trouva Snape assis dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée.

- Vous êtes venu me demander pourquoi ? commença le professeur de potions sans se retourner.

- Vous saviez ?

- N'oubliez pas qui je suis.

Dumbledore s'approcha de Severus, qui ne leva pas les yeux pour autant.

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, allez-vous enfin me dire…

Le professeur se leva brusquement, coupant Albus, et il fut pris d'un vertige. Dumbledore le rattrapa par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Rien. Lâchez-moi, maintenant.

Snape ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Pourquoi, Albus ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de me faire confiance ? Pour une fois que je demande quelque chose…

- Severus, j'ai juste besoin d'une raison. Je ne vous demande pas de me raconter dans le détail ce que vous comptez faire durant ce congé.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour l'instant. Trop de choses sont en jeu. Mais je comprends très bien que vous ayez refusé.

- Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Faites ce que vous voulez, ça n'a plus d'importance, répondit Snape d'un air las. La seule chose que je peux faire pour vous convaincre, c'est de jurer, même si ma parole n'a pas grande valeur.

Dumbledore posa une main sur l'épaule de Severus.

- Très bien. Je me contenterai de ça pour l'instant. J'ose espérer que vous m'expliquerez ce mystère un jour.

- De ce côté-là aussi, je vous jure que vous saurez tout. Mais pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt pour que j'en parle.

- J'aurais une toute petite chose à vous demander en échange.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Neville Londubat est passé me voir tout à l'heure. Il m'a demandé si il pouvait bénéficier de cours de soutien dans certaines matières.

- Dont potions…

- En l'occurrence.

- Si il n'y a que ça, c'est d'accord. Je vais essayer. Je ne vous promets pas de réussir, vu que c'est un maladroit chronique. Mais je peux toujours tenter le coup. Je ne risque pas grand-chose, dit-il avec un sourire, en dehors d'avoir la salle à récurer de fond en comble et les chaudrons à changer.

- Au fait, dit Dumbledore en changeant brutalement de sujet, vous ne m'avez pas dit quand vous comptez prendre vos jours.

- J'avais l'intention de partir vendredi soir après les cours et de revenir dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, pour gêner le moins possible.

- Dans ce cas, ça pose encore moins de problèmes.

Dumbledore s'apprêta à partir.

- Albus ?

- Oui ?

- Merci de me croire. J'en ai vraiment besoin.(1)

1 C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

**Prochain chapitre: **où l'on s'aperçoit que Harry est un Animagus, et que Snape est pressé de partir.


	12. Retour à la Cabane Hurlante

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 12: **Retour à la Cabane Hurlante.

La semaine passa trop lentement pour le professeur de potions, et trop rapidement pour Lupin. La pleine lune tombait dimanche.

Le professeur de DCFM décida d'aller voir Snape afin qu'il lui prépare sa potion. Il trouva Severus en train de s'affairer autour d'un petit chaudron.

- Je te prépare de la potion en avance, parce que je dois m'absenter. Tu en auras suffisamment pour deux jours dans la flasque que je laisserai sur mon bureau. En attendant, prends déjà celle-ci, dit-il en lui tendant un gobelet fumant.

Remus prit le verre et le but d'une traite avant de frissonner.

- Toujours aussi mauvais.

- Mais reconnais qu'elle fait toujours effet.

- Et c'est tant mieux.

dbdbdb

Le vendredi arriva enfin, pour le plus grand plaisir de Severus qui gagna Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner vers Londres. Il avait considéré que le Poudlard Express lui aurait fait perdre trop de temps. Personne ne le vit quitter Poudlard. Avant de partir, il prit soin de donner une autre dose de potion au professeur Lupin, qui paraissait inquiet. Il s'assura qu'il avait bien la boîte avant de transplaner, puis il disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Remus passa le premier soir de pleine lune enfermé à double tour dans son bureau, sous la garde de Dumbledore lui-même. Ce n'est que le lendemain, samedi, qu'il y eut un incident qui aurait pu être sans gravité si Severus Snape avait été là. Mais il était absent, et injoignable.

Le flacon contenant la potion Tue-Loup s'écrasa par terre, ne laissant rien de son contenu. Le professeur alla trouver Dumbledore en urgence.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Albus, dit Remus catastrophé. Je n'ai plus de potion.

- Severus ne vous en avait pas préparé ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais la bouteille m'a échappé et s'est brisée.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule solution…

Remus gémit.

- J'aurais préféré ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

- Je sais. Mais je crois que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix.

- Est-ce quelqu'un pourra m'accompagner ?

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je vais régler ça.

Dumbledore trouva un volontaire très vite. Harry s'était proposé dès qu'il l'avait su. Et le directeur savait parfaitement pourquoi. Harry était devenu un Animagus l'année précédente.

Après les dernières recommandations d'usage, Albus les accompagna jusqu'au Saule Cogneur.

- Harry, si jamais vous avez un problème, revenez, murmura Dumbledore tandis que les ténèbres grandissantes engloutissaient le parc.

Harry et Remus s'engagèrent dans le tunnel. Il était temps, car le professeur commençait à ressentir les premiers effets de la transformation.

Lupin était à peine arrivé qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, tordu par la douleur. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première transformation à laquelle assistait Harry, et il était toujours horrifié par ce qu'il voyait et entendait entre deux gémissements du professeur.

Remus se roulait par terre, replié sur lui-même, essayant de ne pas hurler. Les os craquaient de façon sinistre, s'allongeant et se déformant. Le corps du professeur se couvrit progressivement de fourrure sombre.

Harry réalisa qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de se métamorphoser si il ne voulait pas que le loup-garou l'attaque. Il se concentra donc du mieux qu'il le put, et arriva assez rapidement à sa forme d'Animagus.

Remus avait à présent pris complètement sa forme lupine. Seuls ses yeux étaient à peu près reconnaissables, toujours aussi ambrés.

Il commença à pousser de terribles hurlements, de ceux qui avaient donné son nom à la maison. Harry, transformé en phénix, se posa hors de portée de ses coups de patte rageurs, le temps que le loup-garou s'habitue à sa présence. Quand il fut enfin calmé, il descendit du haut de la fenêtre et se posa à côté de Lupin. La bête le flaira et se détourna pur s'allonger. L'oiseau s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête sur le dos du loup-garou.

Le phénix eut un sursaut. Un nouvel accès de violence venait de commencer. Il s'envola pour être hors d'atteinte des griffes et des crocs. Lupin brisa une table et ce qui restait d'une chaise à coups de patte, et des éclats de bois se fichèrent dans sa poitrine.

La nuit avançait, et Harry avait hâte que ça se termine. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la transformation puisse déchaîner une telle violence. Il n'avait jamais pensé non plus que le professeur souffrait autant à chaque pleine lune.

Les crises de fureur s'espacèrent, et lorsque l'aube pointa, les deux animaux étaient épuisés. Harry reprit sa forme humaine et regarda le professeur faire de même. Il remarqua les cicatrices sur le corps de Lupin. Croisant le regard du jeune homme, il prit la parole avant que ce dernier ait eu le temps de formuler sa question.

- Toutes les marques que tu vois datent d'avant la découverte de la potion Tue-Loup. Ce que tu as vu cette nuit n'est qu'un bref aperçu de ce que je peux être si je ne bois pas cette potion. Mais le pire, Harry, ce sera la nuit prochaine, quand la lune sera vraiment pleine. Parce que Snape ne rentre que ce soir, et qu'il sera trop tard.

- Je serai là. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je suis inquiet. Qu'arrivera-t-il si je te donne un coup de patte ou que je te morde ?

- Madame Pomfresh est là, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, pas plus effrayé que ça à l'idée d'une blessure infligée par Remus.

- Harry, je suis très sérieux.

- Je sais. Mais moi aussi. Si vous avez pu tenir si longtemps, il n'y pas de raison que je n'y arrive pas. Et puis la potion Tue-Loup existe pour ça, non ? acheva-t-il dans un sourire.

- Dans ce cas…

- Je crois que vous devriez passer par l'infirmerie avant d'aller vous reposer. Il ne faudrait pas que vos blessures s'infectent.

Le jour, à présent totalement levé, avait révélé de profondes entailles sur les avant-bras et la poitrine du professeur.

Harry s'approcha de Remus, qui avait du mal à respirer, et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever. Lupin le fixa du regard.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ?

- Parce que… »Harry hésita ». Parce que si je suis encore là, c'est grâce à vous. Vous m'avez appris comment lutter contre les Détraqueurs. Et puis il y a aussi Sirius et mon père. Vous êtes le dernier lien qui me rattache à eux.

Le jeune homme porta le professeur de DCFM jusqu'à la sortie du tunnel, où les attendait Dumbledore, et Lupin passa le reste de sa journée à l'infirmerie.

- Alors ? Comment ça s'annonce pour ce soir ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Ça va être terrible. Quand je vois dans quel état il était ce matin…

- Ça, ce n'est rien. Je l'ai vu se métamorphoser avant l'invention de la potion. C'était pire.

Harry ne put retenir un bâillement.

- Je crois que tu ferais bien d'aller te coucher.

- Je le pense aussi.

- Dans ce cas, repose-toi bien. Et à plus tard.

Ils se séparèrent, et Harry, sitôt arrivé au dortoir, se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit.

**Prochain chapitre: **quand le manque de potion Tue-Loup risque de provoquer une catastrophe.


	13. Le Détraqueur

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 13: **Le Détraqueur.

Harry passa la journée au lit et rejoignit Remus à l'infirmerie en fin d'après-midi. En entrant dans la pièce, il le trouva en train de regarder par la fenêtre. S'apercevant de sa présence, le professeur se retourna.

Ce sera pire ce soir, Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

Je vous ai déjà dit pourquoi je le faisais. Je vous dois bien ça.

Les derniers rayons du soleil rasaient la cime des arbres.

Ça va bientôt être l'heure, dit le Gryffondor.

J'ai hâte d'être à demain matin. Malgré la potion que me prépare Severus, c'est dur. J'ai le sentiment d'éclater. C'est très douloureux.

Je sais. Il m'arrive un peu la même chose avec ma cicatrice quand Voldemort fait des siennes.

La pièce s'obscurcissait de plus en plus.

Il est temps, dit Harry.

Alors allons-y.

Dumbledore les attendait en bas, pour s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne croiserait leur route. Il les fit passer par une petite porte et ils sortirent dans le parc. La lumière avait presque totalement disparu, laissant la place à une nuit étoilée. Ils traversèrent la pelouse en direction du Saule Cogneur et ralentirent l'allure avant d'arriver à portée de branches. Harry appuya sur le nœud pour immobiliser l'arbre, et ils pénétrèrent dans le tunnel.

Il prit sa baguette dans sa poche et murmura « LUMOS ! ». Il aurait presque pu se guider sans lumière, mais avec le professeur qui s'affaiblissait de minute ne minute, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Lupin sur les talons, il parcourut le chemin le plus vite possible, et ils atteignirent bientôt la Cabane.

Remus avait raison. Harry assista, presque impuissant, à la transformation de son professeur. La pleine lune, qui était totale, aggrava le phénomène. Seule la métamorphose du Gryffondor sembla l'apaiser un peu.

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à casser dans la maison, et les murs de la vieille ruine vibraient sous les coups du loup-garou. Comment cette bâtisse avait-elle bien pu résister à tant de fureur ? Harry décidé qu'il poserait la question à Dumbledore quand ils seraient rentrés.

dbdbdb

La pleine lune avait disparu depuis un petit moment déjà, et le jour était encore assez loin quand ils prirent le tunnel en sens inverse pour regagner Poudlard. Là encore, le professeur aurait besoin de soins une fois revenu au château.

Harry tira Lupin hors du passage, ce dernier étant trop faible pour le faire seul. La température baissa, d'abord imperceptiblement. Puis Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était mis à trembler et à claquer des dents.

Vous avez senti ? demanda le jeune homme au professeur.

Oui, murmura Lupin.

Le ciel, qui était resté clair jusqu'à cet instant, devint noir. Les étoiles disparurent complètement. Le froid devint de plus en plus vif.

Harry comprit. Il connaissait trop bien cette sensation pour ne pas savoir ce qu'elle signifiait. Il eut l'impression qu'un brouillard sombre et épais venait de tomber, étouffant tout bruit.

Une seule chose pouvait produire un tel phénomène…

Un Détraqueur.

Á cette pensée, le sang de Harry se glaça. Sa transformation en phénix pour aider Lupin avait mobilisé pas mal de son énergie, et il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter un ancien gardien d'Azkaban. Il agrippa fermement le professeur à la taille et fit quelques pas en direction du château quand un mouvement attira son attention.

Une ombre venait de se détacher du mur et semblait venir dans leur direction. Harry espéra un court instant que ce n'était qu'une illusion due à la fatigue, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence en voyant la chose avancer, ou plutôt flotter sur le gazon. Elle avança vers eux sans faire de bruit.

Quand elle ne fut qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Harry se sentit tiré en arrière. Remus s'était levé, et tentait de s'interposer entre le jeune homme et la créature.

Le Détraqueur s'était immobilisé, et semblait attendre quelque chose. Il fit encore quelques pas, mais le professeur n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, comme si il était figé. Le brouillard s'intensifia, semblant presque palpable.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le Détraqueur manifeste une quelconque hostilité envers l'enseignant et le Gryffondor. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi cette chose était-elle là, si ça n'était pas pour lui faire du mal ? Les Détraqueurs étant passés du côté de Voldemort, celui qui se tenait devant eux avait une attitude étrange. Et pourquoi Dumbledore, qui savait toujours tout et avait doté Poudlard des meilleurs sorts anti-intrusion(1), n'était pas encore au courant ?

Harry s'écarta du professeur et s'avança, réellement intrigué. Tous les effets de la présence d'un Détraqueur étaient là, mais pourtant il avait un doute. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la chose qui le travaillait. Lupin posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'avancer un peu plus. Á ce contact, Harry réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas senti le désespoir s'insinuer en lui. Il n'avait pas entendu sa mère supplier Voldemort de le laisser en vie, comme à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un des gardiens d'Azkaban.

Le Détraqueur, puisque c'était le seul nom que le jeune homme pouvait lui donner, sortit une main squelettique de sa cape et la pointa sur eux. Mais Harry ne sentit aucune hostilité dans le geste. C'était autre chose. La main s'était tendue dans une sorte de supplication, un appel à l'aide.

La silhouette encapuchonnée se déplaça encore vers eux, la main toujours tendue. Alors, seulement, Harry entendit distinctement ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour le râle caractéristique des Détraqueurs. La créature murmurait quelque chose.

Harry, chuchota le Détraqueur d'une voix rauque que le Gryffondor crut reconnaître.

Il écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Oh oui, il connaissait cette voix.

Remus lâcha l'épaule de Harry. Son instinct de loup-garou ne lui disait pas de se méfier, même si la silhouette devant eux avait tout d'un Détraqueur. Lui aussi entendit la voix. Lui aussi la reconnut.

La main n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Harry, qui ne recula pas pour autant quand il sentit les doigts maigres et crochus se poser sur sa joue.

Harry, répéta le Détraqueur.

Le contact ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il attendait, comme si il restait encore un peu de vie dans la créature.

Miroir, articula la chose.

Harry recula, comprenant de moins en moins(2). Pourquoi un miroir ? Il prit sa baguette.

LUMOS !

Le Détraqueur recula aussi et, levant la main, baissa sa capuche, révélant ainsi son visage à la lueur qui émanait du bout de la baguette.

Mais au lieu de la figure couverte de plaies et aux orbites vides qu'il s'attendait à trouver, Harry vit deux yeux sombres et de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés.

1 Pas tant que ça, la preuve…

2 C'est pourtant évident…

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Snape tombe sur une scène inattendue.


	14. Une voix sortie de l\'ombre

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance...

**Chapitre 14: **Une voix sortie de l'ombre.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointèrent à l'horizon, et ils étaient toujours au milieu du parc.

Harry et Remus étaient immobiles, totalement incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. Le Détraqueur qui se tenait devant eux, loin de leur vouloir du mal, leur demandait de l'aide. Mais comment faire ? Comment aider quelqu'un qui, après avoir subi l'influence des gardiens d'Azkaban pendant douze ans et les avoir fui pendant trois, était devenu l'un des leurs -ou quelque chose d'approchant ?

Sirius Black était revenu d'entre les morts, et ni Harry ni Remus ne savaient pourquoi. Le jeune homme se souvenait du sort lancé par Bellatrix et frappant son parrain en pleine poitrine. Il se souvenait l'avoir vu tomber à la renverse et passer à travers le voile. Et Remus qui l'avait retenu de ses bras en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Puis l'absence, intolérable.

L'ombre de Sirius était là, devant eux, ressemblant plus à un mort qu'à autre chose. Il avait la tête penchée en avant, et les cheveux pendant devant son visage. Il respirait avec difficulté.

Harry s'approcha à nouveau et dégagea une mèche du visage de Sirius. Il e regarde dans les yeux, mais il n'y trouva pas cette lueur qui avait fait son charme. Il n'y avait plus que douleur et tourment. Qu'avait-il donc pu subir pendant tout ce temps pour avoir un regard pareil ? Le Gryffondor n'eut aucune peine à imaginer toutes les tortures qu'il avait dû endurer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son visage ravagé.

Le jour commençait à se lever, et le parc de Poudlard fut bientôt baigné par les premiers rayons du soleil. Mais malgré le jour radieux qui s'annonçait, la lumière resta blafarde, aspirée par la présence du Détraqueur.

- Miroir, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

Sirius releva la tête, semblant humer l'air. Il remit sa capuche, se dissimulant au jour. Harry s'inquiéta. Si quelqu'un les surprenait ici, avec un Détraqueur, ça pourrait mal se terminer.

C'est exactement ce qui se produisit.

Remus et Harry, entourés par le brouillard et complètement absorbés par la réapparition de Sirius, ne virent pas que le Saule Cogneur s'était à nouveau immobilisé et que quelqu'un sortait du tunnel.

Snape, qui venait de rentrer, s'immobilisa dans l'ombre du sous-bois, paralysé par le spectacle. Il avait bien senti le froid l'envahir en sortant du passage, mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le professeur Lupin et Harry face à un Détraqueur. Il prit la baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Au même moment, le Détraqueur se tourna vers lui, et Severus sentit son sang se glacer. Une pensée heureuse. Il devait trouver une pensée heureuse. Il se fixa sur la dernière qu'il ait eue1. Un visage de femme s'insinua dans son esprit. Le Détraqueur commença à glisser vers lui. Snape, tenant fermement sa baguette dans la main, prit une profonde inspiration et hurla de toues ses forces.

- SPERO PATRONUM !

La silhouette, qui avait levé une main vers lui, recula. Un filet d'argent sortit de la baguette du professeur de potions et l'enveloppa, l'empêchant de fuir.

- Non, cria Harry qui se débattait violemment, retenu par Lupin.

Snape tourna la tête, et le Détraqueur en profita pour se libérer et gagner les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite.

Harry se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, secoué par les sanglots. Son parrain était là, devant lui, et Snape l'avait fait fuir. Sirius, qu'il n'avait plus vu, même en photos, depuis sa disparition. Sirius, complètement ravagé par son séjour derrière le voile. Il comprenait la réaction de Severus, qui n'avait vu qu'un élève sans défense face à un Détraqueur. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

Snape s'approcha d'eux, furieux.

- Vous êtes fous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? demanda-t-il, s'adressant aussi bien au Gryffondor qu'à Lupin.

- C'est entièrement de ma faute, Severus. J'ai dû passer les deux derniers jours à la Cabane Hurlante.

- Et la potion ?

- La bouteille m'avait échappé, et comme on ne pouvait pas te joindre…

- Que fait Potter avec toi ?

- Il m'a aidé avec le Saule Cogneur, répondit Remus en espérant que Snape se contenterait de cette réponse.

Le professeur de potions fixa Harry d'un air soupçonneux.

- Le directeur sait-il que vous êtes ici ?

- Je me suis proposé, murmura Harry, encore sous le choc.

- Pardon ?

Le jeune homme garda les yeux baissés au sol.

- Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas défendu face au Détraqueur ?

- Ce n'était pas…

Remus lui intima discrètement l'ordre de se taire en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Dumbledore traversa la pelouse dans leur direction.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il regarda Snape, Lupin et Harry tour à tour.

- Une attaque de Détraqueur, Albus.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Vous devriez demander à monsieur Potter. Il était là lui aussi.

Dumbledore baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme, qui était toujours prostré par terre.

- C'est bon, Severus, vous pouvez rentrer. Je me charge de la situation.

Snape se vexa à peine d'être ainsi congédié. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter2. Le directeur s'agenouilla près de Harry et lui prit le visage dans les mains.

- Harry, que s'est-il réellement passé ?

- Ce n'était pas un Détraqueur, bredouilla le Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas un Détraqueur…

- Remus ? demanda Dumbledore en levant la tête.

- En sortant du tunnel, nous avons ressenti tous les signes de la présence d'un Détraqueur. Mais quand il s'est approché de nous, il ne nous a pas attaqué. Il avait l'air d'appeler à l'aide. Puis le professeur Snape est arrivé et l'a fait fuir.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a mis Harry dans cet état, je me trompe ?

- Non. Pendant un moment, le Détraqueur a baissé sa capuche, et Harry l'a reconnu.

- Qui…

Albus n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Harry venait de perdre connaissance.

- Il faut le porter chez madame Pomfresh.

Lupin prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et, précédé de Dumbledore, emmena le Gryffondor à l'infirmerie.

- Alors. Qui était-ce, pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là ? demanda le directeur à voix basse en refermant la porte.

- Albus, c'est Sirius que nous avons vu.

1 Et c'est tout récent !

2 Il a surtout l'esprit totalement ailleurs…

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Harry retrouve quelqu'un qu'il aime.


	15. Au delà du Styx

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance...

**NdA:** Styx : dans la mythologie grecque, le plus grand fleuve des Enfers. Ses eaux rendaient invulnérables.

**Chapitre 15:** Au-delà du Styx.

Madame Pomfresh avait ouvert la porte et n'avait eu que le temps de se pousser pour les laisser passer.

- Laissez-moi l'examiner. Allez, dehors ! avait-elle dit en faisant sortir Lupin et Dumbledore.

Quand ils eurent refermé la porte, elle s'approcha du lit et regarda Harry.

- Pauvre petit. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Harry rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques minutes.

- Ce n'était pas un Détraqueur…Ce n'était pas un Détraqueur…

Madame Pomfresh prit sa température.

- C'est bon, tu n'as rien de grave. Mais tu as quand même un peu de fièvre. Je vais te donner quelque chose qui te remettra d'aplomb. En tout cas, il est hors de question que tu ailles en cours aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme ne cessa de répéter la même chose que lorsqu'il s'endormit. Ron et Hermione, inquiets, passèrent le voir en fin d'après-midi.

- Pas plus de cinq minutes, ordonna l'infirmière.

- Tout le monde s'est fait du souci, Harry, attaqua Ron sitôt que madame Pomfresh eut le dos tourné.

- Ça, je m'en doute, murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

- Lupin nous a tout raconté, ou presque, continua Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

- Hermione, je te le dirais si je le savais. Écoutez, dit Harry en soupirant, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous voir, mais je suis fatigué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on comprend. On te voit ce soir en Salle Commune ?

- Normalement oui. Je sors tout à l'heure.

- Tu nous raconteras ? demanda Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Bon, bah à tout à l'heure.

Ron et Hermione quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant Harry seul.

dbdbdb

Le jeune homme sortit juste à temps pour le dîner Il arriva devant la porte de la Grande Salle et s'apprêta à entrer, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et gagna la tour des Gryffondors. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la Salle Commune. Tous les élèves étaient en bas pour le repas. Harry était donc tranquille pour au moins une heure.

Il monta dans son dortoir. Comment s'éclaircir les idées ? Une douche, c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Il prit son pyjama et se rendit à la salle de bains. Il fit couler un peu l'eau, le temps qu'elle chauffe, puis il ôta ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine. La transformation en phénix n'avait pas été de tout repos, et l'eau brûlante qui sortait du jet et coulait le long de son dos1 détendit ses muscles endoloris. Et cette rencontre au milieu du parc…

Harry sentit les larmes monter. « Merde », pensa-t-il, »pas maintenant ». Il secoua la tête, espérant chasser les images. Il sortit de la douche et se regarda dans la glace. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se rappela ce que le Détraqueur lui avait dit. Le miroir…Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il enfila son pyjama, sortit de la salle de bains et se précipita sur sa malle. Le miroir n'avait pas fonctionné la première fois, c'est vrai, mais Sirius ne l'avait pas quand il était passé à travers le voile. Pourquoi ce serait à nouveau le cas ? Le cœur battant d'un espoir fou, il dégagea le miroir des robes où il l'avait rangé. Il approcha son visage, murmura le nom de son parrain et attendit.

Rien, à part un peu de buée.

Il soupira. Il avait été stupide d'y croire quand même. Il s'apprêtait à le ranger quand la surface de verre se mit à briller d'un éclat particulier. L'image d'une pièce qu'il connaissait bien pour y être allé apparut, d'abord floue. Puis ce fut au tour du visage ravagé de son parrain.

- Sirius, articula enfin Harry, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Harry, lui répondit son parrain d'une voix rauque. Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- De…D'être parti comme ça. De t'avoir laissé tout seul. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine de cette façon.

- Je sais. Mais c'est dur, murmura le Gryffondor. Pourquoi tu as fui devant Snape ?

- Parce que c'est un des inconvénients de ma situation. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça. Ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir.

Harry regarda Sirius.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le jeune homme en caressant le miroir du bout des doigts. Pourquoi es-tu devenu…

- Cette chose ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Disons qu'à force de côtoyer quelque chose qu'on déteste, on finit par devenir comme elle.

- Mais tu n'es pas un Détraqueur ! Tu peux parler, tu vois, tu respires…

- C'est uniquement parce qu'il me restait suffisamment de conscience et d'âme, Harry. Je ne suis pas devenu l'un d'eux à cause de ça. Pour ce que ça me sert maintenant…

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ma situation n'est pas plus enviable que celle de Nick.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis comme lui, ni vivant ni mort. Tu comprends ?

- Je crois que oui.

- Je ne suis pas aussi mort qu'un Détraqueur, mais je ne peux pas te protéger comme je le devrais si je vivais.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas continué ?

- Parce que je suis passé à travers le voile. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais mort dans un duel ou de façon normale. Passer à travers le voile est quelque chose de très particulier, que je peux pas expliquer. De toute façon, dit Sirius sur un ton ironique, les sorciers ont rarement une mort ordinaire.

Harry soupira à nouveau.

- J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

- Écoute, Harry. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de ne pas te laisser totalement envahir par la peur. Elle est un bon moteur quand elle ne dévore pas tout. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras. C'est au fond de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Ils entendirent des voix venant de la Salle Commune. Les autres élèves avaient fini de dîner.

- On se reverra ? demanda Harry précipitamment.

- Évidemment. Quelle question ?

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Harry vit un sourire éclairer le visage de son parrain.

- Dis-toi que je serai toujours là, sous cette forme ou sous une autre.

Quelqu'un montait les escaliers. Harry reconnut le pas de Ron.

- Je crois que je ferais bien d'y aller.

Il disparut, laissant son filleul au bord des larmes. Quand Ron entra dans la chambre, il trouva Harry assis par terre, le miroir dans les mains.

1 On ne bave pas, les filles ! Il est casé avec Draco…

**Prochain chapitre: **où Neville a des visions bizarres et pose des questions gênantes.


	16. Réminiscence

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA:**Réminiscence :1° retour d'un souvenir qui n'est pas reconnu comme tel ;2° chose, expression dont on se souvient sans avoir conscience de son origine.

**Chapitre 16:** Réminiscence.

La mésaventure de Harry fit le tour de Poudlard en quelques minutes, et parce qu'il s'agissait d'un Détraqueur, personne n'osa se moquer du jeune homme. Pas même Draco. Mais quand les élèves le croisèrent dans les couloirs, le lendemain, il sentit bien qu'ils avaient peur. Si lui n'avait pas été capable de se défendre… Mais il s'en moquait. Il n'appréhendait qu'une chose. Son prochain cours de potions, qui devait avoir lieu le mercredi en début de matinée.

Quand il entra dans la salle, encadré par Ron et Hermione, Rogue le regarda à peine. Harry s'attendait à une remarque sarcastique de sa part, mais le professeur n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le rabaisser, à la plus grande surprise du Gryffondor. En fait, c'est comme si il était ailleurs.

La potion que nous allons préparer aujourd'hui est assez corrosive, alors mettez bien vos gants et faites attention aux instructions. Les vapeurs en elles-mêmes ne sont pas toxiques, mais elles peuvent provoquer des hallucinations.

- Je sens que je vais encore me planter, murmura Neville.

- Pas si vous faites ce que je dis, répondit Snape qui l'avait entendu.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent. C'était justement de ça dont ils avaient peur. Neville n'avait JAMAIS fait exactement ce qui lui était demandé. Et c'était Harry qui était assis à côté de lui.

Ils allèrent chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire, et Harry, en reprenant sa place à côté de Neville, lui chuchota :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

Ils commencèrent à découper et à mélanger, tandis que Snape passait entre les tables et contrôlait l'élaboration de la potion. Neville jetait des coups d'œil inquiets au tableau pour s'assurer qu'il ne ratait rien.

Le feu brûlait sous les chaudrons. Neville regardait le professeur quand une bulle éclata à la surface. Il blêmit aussitôt en se disant qu'il avait encore échoué.

- Hé, calme-toi. Tout va bien, dit Harry en lui posant la main sur le bras pour calmer ses tremblements.

Mais Neville n'entendit pas. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la fumée qui s'échappait de leur chaudron et qui lui paraissait suspecte. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il commençait à avoir terriblement chaud et sa tête lui faisait mal.

Il cligna des paupières et ôta ses gants. Quelque chose clochait. Il avait l'impression d'entendre à travers du coton, mais en même temps, le moindre bruit se répercutait dans sa tête en faisant un écho monstrueux.

Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva dans ce qu'il prit d'abord pour une clairière. Mais il comprit, en regardant le paysage dévasté, qu'il était sur un champ de bataille. Il était entouré de ruines encore fumantes. Il reconnut le lieu. Ce qui s'y était passé datait du temps où les histoires se transmettaient oralement. Il était en train de revivre un combat terrible.

dbdbdb

- Professeur, regardez Neville !

Snape se retourna. Le jeune homme était très pâle et avait les yeux grand ouverts. Il serrait la table si fort que les jointures de ses mains en étaient blanches. Quand le professeur s'approcha, il s'aperçut que ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il allait demander à Harry où ils s'étaient trompés, mais il remarqua, en regardant leur chaudron, que tout était normal.

- Il faut attendre, dit-il à Harry. Quel que soit l'endroit où il est, on ne peut rien faire pour lui.

Il regagna sa place. Les élèves regardaient toujours Neville, muets.

- Les autres, continuez à travailler, déclara-t-il sèchement.

dbdbdb

Neville entendit des cris provenant de l'autre côté du tertre qui se trouvait devant lui. Il grimpa, et ce qu'il découvrit de l'autre côté le figea sur place.

Trois hommes, des sorciers probablement, se faisaient face. Les deux premiers semblaient se battre contre le troisième. Des prénoms revinrent en mémoire à Neville. Les deux premiers sorciers s'appelaient Aurelius et Mireán, et le troisième devait sûrement être Kermar. Le combat semblait déséquilibré, et le troisième sorcier profita d'un instant d'inattention pour prononcer une formule.

- Aurelius, attention! cria Mireán.

Mais l'autre ne put éviter le sort et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Mireán se précipita sur lui tout en tenant Kermar en joue avec sa baguette.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, heureusement.

Neville vit les deux sorciers se regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Il n'y a plus que ça à faire, lui répondit Aurelius en lui tendant la main.

L'autre l'aida à se relever.

Neville les vit s'avancer, toujours main dans la main, vers Kermar. Il pouvait lire la résolution dans leur regard. Il réalisa soudain qu'il n'y avait plus un seul bruit. C'est ce qui lui permit d'entendre la formule aussi clairement. Mireán et Aurelius hurlèrent d'une même voix.

- In pulverem revertis ! Que les Ténèbres t'engloutissent, et que tu disparaisses à jamais1.

Neville sentit une vague d'énergie converger vers les deux sorciers. Il y eut un instant de vide, puis tout fut soufflé dans une secousse violente.

dbdbdb

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il était tombé de sa chaise sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ça va, Neville ?

Harry était penché sur lui.

- Oui, je crois. Mais où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il quand il s'aperçut que la salle était vide.

- Le cours s'est terminé il y a cinq minutes. Mais tu étais dans une sorte de transe, et il n'y avait pas moyen de te faire lâcher la table.

- La potion ?

- Elle est réussie, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, monsieur Londubat, lui dit Snape en sortant de la réserve. Il faut croire que tout n'est pas perdu. En tout cas, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais bien pouvoir déjeuner dans les temps.

- Oh, bien sûr !

Neville rangea ses affaires le plus vite possible. Le professeur de potions était capable de tout, qu'il soit de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Harry l'attendait dans le couloir, et ils se mirent à courir pour gagner la Grande Salle.

- Harry, attends ! dit Neville en s'arrêtant net.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai oublié de lui demander quelque chose.

- Á qui ?

- Á Snape.

Harry vit Neville disparaître dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots. Il décida de l'attendre et s'assit sur les marches.

Neville arriva au moment où le professeur fermait la porte.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

- Oui. Laquelle ?

- C'est quoi, la Force Blanche ?

- Quelque chose de beaucoup trop puissant pour vous, monsieur Londubat.

Le professeur disparut dans un froissement de robes.

Mais Neville l'avait vu. Snape avait blanchi quand il avait posé sa question.

1 Un peu pitoyable, la formule…Mais si vous avez d'autres idées…

**Prochain chapitre: **où les professeurs de Poudlard ne savent pas quoi faire.


	17. Réunion de crise

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 17: **Réunion de crise.

Snape jeta des coups d'œil inquiets à Dumbledore durant tout le déjeuner. Á la fin, n'y tenant plus, il se planta devant lui.

- Vous avez un problème, Severus ?

- « Force Blanche ».

Albus avala de travers.

- Très bien. Suivez-moi.

Dumbledore s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, et Snape le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans une salle inutilisée.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Le professeur de potions hésita.

- Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu savoir.

- Qui ?

- Neville Londubat. C'est arrivé pendant le cours de ce matin. La potion que les élèves devaient préparer ne représentait pas de très gros danger, en dehors da la corrosion et des hallucinations1 qu'elle pouvait provoquer.

- Et monsieur Londubat s'est encore trompé, je présume (2) ?

- C'est ce que j'avais d'abord pensé. Mais non. Leur potion était réussie. Je m'en suis aperçu quand monsieur Potter m'a appelé pour Neville. J'ignore ce qui a pu provoquer une telle transe.

- En transe ? Neville ?

- Oui. Pas moyen de le faire revenir, ni de lui faire lâcher sa table. Toujours est-il que quand il a repris connaissance, il m'a posé une question à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre.

- Il vous a demandé ce que c'était ?

- Exactement.

- Je vois…Je crois qu'il va falloir réunir tous les professeurs. On ne peut pas laisser circuler de telles choses sans les expliquer.

- Je le pense aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, les professeurs de Poudlard se retrouvèrent dans la même salle.

- Nous devrions peut-être demander à Neville ce qu'il a vu ? proposa Lupin une fois la situation exposée.

- C'est une très bonne idée, Remus, dit Dumbledore. Je vais le chercher.

Le silence s'installa le temps de l'absence du directeur. Quand il revint avec le jeune homme, tous le regardèrent, inquiets.

- Vas-y, Neville, l'encouragea Albus. Raconte-nous ce que tu as vu.

Et le Gryffondor se mit à parler des trois sorciers, et de la façon dont Mireán et Aurelius avaient vaincu Kermar. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il fixa les professeurs tour à tour.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu appelée comme ça ? demanda Dumbledore en parlant de la Force Blanche.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je crois que c'est le seul nom que je pouvais lui donner.

- Bien. Tu peux y aller, Neville. Mais pour l'instant, évite de raconter ce que tu as vu à tout le monde. D'accord ?

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, va rejoindre tes camarades.

Le jeune homme sortit, laissant les professeurs muets.

- Alors ?

- Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est la façon dont il a eu connaissance de cette histoire, dit Snape.

- C'est sûrement sa grand-mère qui lui en aura parler, déclara madame Sinistra3.

- Non, non. Vous ne comprenez pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que PERSONNE ne peut avoir entendu une telle histoire, puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour la raconter. Elle était restée au stade de légende.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Mais il faut croire que tout n'est pas mort ce jour-là.

- Ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse. Le jeune Londubat a fait peur à ses camarades, et ils vont lui demander ce qu'il a eu. Il faut absolument qu'on leur explique ce que nous savons de cette chose, avant que ça arrive à leurs oreilles de façon déformée.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, Minerva, renchérit Remus. Il faut leur dire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous proposez, dans ce cas ? demanda Snape. Après tout, vous êtes un des premiers concernés.

Remus soupira.

- C'est vrai. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je vais m'y prendre.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Et faire un cours commun ?

Remus et Dumbledore se regardèrent.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça relève principalement de deux matières, puisque la Force Blanche couvre aussi bien les Sortilèges que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Les professeurs commencèrent à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est faire un cours commun pour tous les élèves.

- Faire cours à tout le monde en même temps ? Et comment ?

- Bloquer une heure ou deux, un après-midi, et faire ce cours dans la Grande Salle. De cette manière, TOUS les élèves seraient informés. Ça éviterait de laisser courir les rumeurs les plus folles. Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Albus.

- C'est une excellente idée, lui répondit Lupin.

- Comment, et surtout quand, pouvons-nous organiser cette journée ?

- Pour le comment, c'est très simple. Ça aura lieu dans la Grande Salle. C'est le seul endroit approprié au niveau de la place. Quant à la date, je pense que demain irait tout à fait.

- Demain ? déclara Severus, surpris. Ce n'est pas un peu court, comme délai ?

Dumbledore les regarda tous.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce dont Neville a parlé est très dévastateur, vous le savez tous. Il n'y a à priori aucun risque concernant Poudlard pour le moment, mais je préfère prendre les devants.

- Pas de risques ? Vous voulez rire, s'emporta Snape. Il suffit juste que deux sorciers suffisamment puissants s'associent. Et il y en a deux en ce moment même. Vous le savez ! Tout comme vous savez que cette formule frise la Magie Noire de très près, et que la frontière est très facilement franchie.

- Mais ils ne sont pas près de s'associer, répondit Dumbledore en élevant la voix. Ça aussi, je le sais. Vous me l'avez dit vous-même assez souvent.

Le vieux directeur avait très rarement haussé le ton, et les professeurs restèrent muets devant cet éclat.

- Ce cours aura donc lieu demain après-midi dans la Grande Salle. Avez-vous d'autres questions ? déclara Albus, qui semblait avoir retrouvé son calme.

- Je crois que tout a été dit, qu'on ait des questions ou non, rétorqua Severus d'une voix glaciale.

- Bien. Vous pouvez partir, reprit Dumbledore sans faire attention à la remarque acide de Snape. Á demain.

Les professeurs se levèrent et rangèrent les chaises.

- Severus, attendez, dit Albus. J'aimerais vous dire deux mots.

- Le maître de potions referma la porte, et les deux hommes restèrent à discuter un petit moment.

1 Il dit ça comme si c'était naturel…

2 Sans pitié !

3 La prof d'astronomie, si je ne me trompe pas.

**Prochain chapitre: **la réponse à la question de Neville, et où on voit que Dumbledore peut s'énerver.


	18. Cours commun

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 18:** Cours commun.

Une grande agitation s'empara des élèves des quatre maisons quand, le même soir, un papier annonçant le cours commun fut placardé dans les Salles Communes. Neville se sentit observé jusqu'au moment où il en eut assez et monta se coucher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi une simple hallucination avait provoqué tout ça, mais ça devait être très grave, puisque toutes les années avaient été convoquées ainsi que les professeurs.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait l'estomac trop noué pour descendre déjeuner. Harry lui monta quelques toasts.

- Mange au moins ça, dit-il en les lui tendant. Sinon, tu vas tomber malade.

Quand il se rendit en classe, il entendit les autres chuchoter dans son dos. Si bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: disparaître. La matinée passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, à son grand désespoir. Tout le monde se retrouva dans la Grande Salle pour manger, mais les élèves se jetèrent des regards inquiets, se demandant ce qui se passerait après le repas. Quand ils eurent fini, les tables furent débarrassées, mais aucun d'eux ne quitta la pièce.

Dumbledore se leva, et les quelques murmures qu'on pouvait entendre çà et là se turent.

- SONORUS !

Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- Comme vous le savez tous maintenant, il y a eu hier matin un incident assez inquiétant durant la classe de potions. Ce qui a amené un de vos camarades à poser une question inattendue, mais qui ne peut rester sans réponse.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Neville.

- Nous avons donc décidé, les professeurs et moi-même, de vous expliquer de quoi il en retourne exactement, pour que vous n'alliez pas imaginer certaines choses.

Le directeur reprit.

- Je vais commencer par un peu d'histoire. Comme certains d'entre vous doivent déjà le savoir, Voldemort n'a pas été le premier mage noir à faire régner la terreur, même si il a été le plus puissant jusqu'à maintenant.

Certains élèves tressaillirent à cette évocation.

- Il y en a eu deux avant lui. Ils se nommaient Grindelwald et Kermar. Le premier a été vaincu assez facilement il y a peu de temps. Mais le deuxième, Kermar, semblait intouchable. Il a œuvré à une période obscure du monde sorcier2. Un seul personnage peut lui être comparé. Un personnage de l'Histoire moldue qu'on nommait Attila. Kermar, comme lui, n'aimait que la destruction et le pouvoir. Peu de sorciers s'opposaient à lui. Ceux qui le faisaient risquaient leur vie, et nombre d'entre eux disparurent de manière violente.

Un élève leva la main.

- C'est un peu l'ancêtre de Voldemort ?

- Exactement, répondit Albus. Grindelwald tenait ce qu'il savait de Kermar, et Voldemort aussi.

Il but un peu d'eau avant de poursuivre.

- Kermar finit par déclencher une guerre civile qui faillit emporter le monde sorcier. Il ne fut arrêté que par ses deux plus grands opposants.

Dumbledore claqua des mains, et deux portraits apparurent sur le mur derrière lui. Harry et Drago se regardèrent.

- Celui qui se trouve à ma gauche se nommait Aurelius, et l'autre s'appelait Mireán. Ils ont déclenché quelque chose qui a vaincu Kermar, mais que personne n'a pu expliquer jusqu'à maintenant.

Harry leva la main.

- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pu dire ce qui s'était passé ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'y a eu aucun survivant, lâcha le directeur d'une seule traite. Les explications éventuelles ne sont basées que sur des suppositions de sorciers qui n'ont pas assisté à la scène. Remus ? Si vous voulez bien continuer…

Le professeur Lupin se leva à son tour.

- Ce que je vais vous dire peut vous sembler obscur. Mais si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander. Bien.

Il regarda les élèves, qui écoutaient tous attentivement.

- Le contact de leurs mains a canalisé une immense énergie. C'est un peu comme si ils avaient aspiré la vie de toute chose pour la transformer en une source puissante qu'on ne peut pas vraiment nommer. Puis ça a fait comme une vague qui a tout emporté. C'est comme si…

Remus chercha une image qui parle aux élèves.

- Comme si toute l'eau des océans se retirait pour former une immense colonne avant de retomber en fracassant et en submergeant tout sur son passage. Est-ce que vous arrivez à visualiser la façon dont ça peut se passer ?

Quelques oui se firent entendre. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Cette chose, qu'on appellera Force Blanche, est extrêmement destructrice, comme vous l'a expliqué le professeur Lupin. Mais elle dépend aussi bien de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, puisque c'est grâce à elle que Kermar a été vaincu, que des Sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick va vous dire pourquoi.

- Et bien, je vais essayer de faire simple. On suppose que la Force Blanche a fonctionné parce qu'Aurelius et Mireán, bien que moins forts que Kermar, ont combiné leur puissance au moyen d'une formule. Ce qui n'a jamais été dit, c'est qu'ils étaient très liés, et c'est ce qui a renforcé l'action de cette attaque. De plus, on présume aussi qu'ils étaient de force quasi identiques, et peu de sorciers arrivent à s'égaler de cette façon.

Le silence était le plus total dans la salle.

- Tout laisse à penser que pareille chose peut se reproduire. Mais personne ne peut prévoir quand.

Le directeur regarda les élèves.

- Je crois que nous avons tenté de vous expliquer au mieux. Si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez les poser aux professeurs Lupin et Flitwick. Sur ce, vous pouvez regagner vos Salles Communes. Les cours sont ajournés pour le reste de l'après-midi.

C'est dans un brouhaha indescriptible que les élèves se ruèrent hors de la Grande Salle. Snape rattrapa Dumbledore par le bras alors qu'il allait sortir par la petite porte sur le côté de l'estrade.

- Pourquoi ne leur avez-vous pas TOUT dit ? Vous savez pertinemment qui sont les deux sorciers, siffla le professeur de potions à voix basse.

- Severus, lâchez-moi. Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre la discussion que nous avons déjà eue à ce sujet.

dbdbdb Flash-back dbdbdb

- Severus, attendez. J'aimerais vous dire deux mots.

Le professeur de potions s'arrêta net et se crispa, se doutant que la conversation qu'il allait avoir ne serait pas agréable.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? lui demanda Dumbledore quand il eut fermé la porte.

- Vous savez que ça arrivera à nouveau. Tout est réuni pour que ça recommence. Les deux sorciers, le mage noir, une extrême puissance. Ça sera encore plus destructeur que la première fois. Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer. Qui sait si ils ne s'allieront pas un jour ?

- Vous l'avez vu aussi bien que moi. Ils ne s'entendent pas. Et tant que cet état de fait durera, il n'y aura pas de deuxième Force Blanche. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'épargner les élèves sous prétexte que ces deux-là se détestent. Tout le monde doit savoir ce qui risque d'arriver, en bien comme en mal.

- Alors vous allez donner leurs noms à leurs camarades ?

- Je n'en ai pas du tout l'intention. Je vais juste avertir les élèves que ça peut arriver à nouveau. Nous leur devons bien ça, Severus. Ils doivent pouvoir choisir leur camp en connaissance de cause. Le bon comme le mauvais. De toute façon, les élèves sont placés sous notre protection, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je dois leur dire qu'ils risquent de mourir dans cette guerre.

- Ça, ils le savent déjà. Certains en ont même plus conscience que d'autres, Albus.

- Je sais, répondit Dumbledore d'un air las. Mais comment leur faire comprendre ?

- Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Ils ont toujours vécu dans la peur de ce moment. On ne peut rien y faire. Quand ça arrivera, on peut juste espérer que le monde sorcier ne disparaîtra pas totalement.

- Si nous voulons qu'il y ait un après, Severus, il faut leur dire. Pour que quelqu'un puisse enfin témoigner. Mais je ne les livrerai pas en patûre aux autres. Pas tant qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à dépasser leur désaccord.

- Très bien. Faites comme vous l'entendez. Mais ne venez pas me demander de recoller les morceaux après ça…

dbdbdb Fin du flash-back dbdbdb

- Je croyais vous avoir dit clairement ce que j'en pensais, dit Snape, sa main toujours posée sur le bras de Dumbledore.

- Et moi, je vous ai donné mon point de vue. Je leur ai dit la vérité.

- La vérité, Albus, c'est que vous êtes mort de peur. Votre monde part en lambeaux et vous ne voulez pas admettre que celui que vous protégez va devoir mourir pour que nous puissions vivre.

Dumbledore se retourna et plaqua violemment Severus contre le mur.

- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de redire ça devant moi. Vous êtes plutôt mal placé.

- Le seul service que vous lui avez rendu, continua Snape qui commençait à manquer d'air, c'est de ne pas avoir dit à ses camarades que tout dépend de lui. C'est le seul merci que vous aurez de ma part.

Le professeur de potions se dégagea de la prise du directeur.

- Vous savez, dit-il en reprenant son souffle, si je pouvais faire quelque chose de plus, je n'hésiterais pas. Mais il s'agit bien de deux sorciers de puissance égale. Ne leur compliquez pas la tache, Albus3.

- Il ne s'agit pas de faciliter ou de compliquer une tache, Severus. C'est une question de survie, rien d'autre.

- La nôtre ou la leur ?

1 Ce chapitre a été écrit bien avant les événements d'Asie, vers début juin 2004, donc l'emploi de l'image de l'océan qui dévaste tout n'était pas prémédité, ni prémonitoire.

2 Par là, je veux dire qu'il est antérieur à Grindelwald.

3 Albus refuse de donner le nom des sorciers pour ne pas semer la pagaille dans l'école, mais il doit parler de ce qui va se passer aux élèves. Snape de son côté croit que ce serait plus simple si les sorciers concernés étaient nommés. Ils auraient moins de regrets à partir.

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Harry n'est pas le seul à souffrir d'insomnies.


	19. Insomnies

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA:** pour des raisons pratiques, les préfets sont retournés dormir dans leurs dortoirs d'origine.

**Chapitre 19: **Insomnies.

Harry gagna son lit avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé. Le cours du début d'après-midi l'avait épuisé moralement, et Snape ne l'avait presque pas quitté des yeux durant toute la séance.

- Dis, Harry. Est-ce que tu as remarqué comment le prof t'a regardé pendant le cours ? demanda Ron d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Oui.

- Tu sais pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme allait répondre quand il s'aperçut que son ami s'était déjà endormi, sans même se couvrir.

Il se glissa à son tour sous les draps frais et ferma les yeux rapidement. Mais il ne s'endormit pas pour autant. Il était trop tendu, et les ronflements de Ron, à peine atténués par les rideaux de son baldaquin que Harry avait refermés, n'arrangeaient pas les choses.Tournant et se retournant sans arrêt pour trouver une position confortable, il regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur les couvertures. Il prit le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et l'ouvrit pour la énième fois. Mais même le Quidditch n'arriva pas à l'occuper bien longtemps.

Á la fin, n'y tenant plus, il attrapa sa cape et descendit en Salle Commune. Trouvant qu'il y faisait froid, il sortit sa baguette qu'il avait emportée avec lui et la pointa sur la cheminée.

- INCENDIO !

Puis il s'enveloppa dans sa cape et se lova dans un des fauteuils. Il resta un long moment à contempler les flammes, se demandant pourquoi Snape s'intéressait soudainement à lui, alors qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de le rabaisser les années précédentes. De là, son esprit passa à Sirius, et à la haine que les deux hommes s'étaient voués pendant des années. Heureusement que le professeur de potions ne l'avait pas reconnu l'autre matin, dans le parc. Qui sait de quoi il aurait été capable ?

Son estomac se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il avait à peine touché à son assiette au dîner tant le cours commun l'avait contrarié. Il remonta dans son dortoir et sortit la cape d'invisibilité de sa malle. Descendant les escaliers sans bruit, il quitta la Salle Commune et se rendit aux cuisines pour grignoter un morceau. Dans le couloir, il n'eut que le temps d'éviter miss Teigne qui faisait sa ronde. Ce qui signifiait que Rusard ne devait pas être très loin. Une fois en bas, il se sortit une part de gâteau et s'installa confortablement, le dos contre un des fours encore tiède.

Quand il eut fini, il se leva pour partir à la recherche de la seule chose qui pourrait l'occuper jusqu'au matin : le miroir du Rised. Dumbledore l'avait déplacé une fois de plus, et Harry devrait encore explorer tout Poudlard pour le retrouver. C'était presque devenu un jeu, même si le jeune homme savait ce que le directeur pensait d'un tel objet.

Il commença par visiter le premier étage et ouvrit les salles une à une. Il allait poser la main sur la poignée de la dernière porte quand Nick Quasi-sans-Tête passa par le panneau.

- Salut, Nick.

- Salut Harry. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être ici ? Si Rusard te trouve, ça va être ta fête.

- Je sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. Après le cours qu'on a eu…

- Je comprends. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Tu ne saurais pas où le professeur Dubledore a caché le miroir du Rised, par hasard ? demanda Harry franchement.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je te donne la clé de son coffre chez Gringotts, pendant que tu y es ?

- Il y a de l'idée, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas dans l'immédiat.

- Harry, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

- Je m'en doutais, dit-il en soupirant. Au moins, j'aurais essayé. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec toi…

- Mais tu as un miroir à chercher. Dans ce cas, je te dis bonne nuit. Et amuse-toi bien.

- Bonne nuit, Nick.

Le fantôme disparut à travers la porte, et Harry reprit son exploration.

Après avoir fouillé tout le premier étage, il monta au second et regarda dans quelques salles de classe qui n'étaient pas utilisées. Il s'apprêtait à renoncer et à retourner à la tour des Gryffondors quand la dernière porte qu'il essaya résista. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Le miroir devait sûrement être là.

Il tenta tous les sorts d'ouverture qu'il connaissait afin de déverrouiller la serrure, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Puis il pensa aux mots de passe. Il en prononça une demi-douzaine sans succès. Il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer et songeait à regagner son dortoir quand il dit le dernier sans grande conviction.

- Sorbet citron.

La serrure se déclencha dans un cliquetis, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre. « Harry, tu es un imbécile », pensa le jeune homme en entrant dans la salle. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il faisait si noir qu'il n'y voyait rien.

- LUMOS !

Il y avait beaucoup de meubles, dont la plupart attendaient d'être réparés. Harry faillit ne pas le voir, mais il était là, juste devant lui, à côté d'une vieille armoire et à peine recouvert d'un drap. Il s'approcha en prenant soin de marcher dans les empreintes laissées par ceux qui avaient déplacé l'objet. Il tira le tissu, qui tomba à ses pieds dans un souffle. Alors il les vit.

Son père tenait sa mère enlacée, et ils lui faisaient de grands signes de la main en souriant. En fait, le seul regret de Harry était de ne pas pouvoir leur parler. Puis ils se poussèrent un peu, et Sirius apparut à son tour. Il avait retrouvé son allure d'avant, pour le plus grand plaisir du Gryffondor.

Il recula et s'assit sur une table qui se trouvait derrière lui. De cette façon, il avait tout le loisir de les voir sans se fatiguer. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand il entendit du bruit au bout du couloir.

Il descendit de la table, se précipita sur le miroir et remit le drap en place. Puis il regagna son poste d'observation et éteignit sa baguette avant de se dissimuler sous sa cape.

Il était temps, car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Harry ne vit pas tout de suite qui était entré ? Ce n'est que quand le nouvel arrivant se trouva entre lui et le miroir que Harry le reconnut. C'était Snape.

« Donc Snape aussi ne dort pas la nuit ? » se dit le jeune homme. » Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien voir dans le miroir ? »

Harry tenta de glisser sur le côté pour voir ce que le reflet du miroir renvoyait à Snape. Le bois de la table grinça et le professeur se retourna. Mais, ne voyant rien, il reprit sa contemplation. De là où il était, Harry entendit Snape murmurer, et il s'aperçut qu'il souriait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et il ne devait jamais le revoir ainsi1. Heureusement, il n'avait pas remarqué que Harry se tenait juste derrière lui. Sinon, il aurait certainement passé un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Pourquoi était-il venu ? Harry savait très bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à se déplacer pour un simple miroir, fût-il celui du Rised.

1 Vous saurez bientôt, c'est promis !

**Prochain chapitre: **même les professeurs peuvent avoir peur.


	20. L\'Epouvantard de Snape

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 20: **L'Épouvantard de Snape.

Snape replaça le tissu et allait sortir quand l'armoire se mit à trembler violemment. Il sursauta, et Harry en fit autant. Le Gryffondor entendit le professeur jurer et le vit hésiter. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il semblait tiraillé entre l'envie de retourner se coucher et la nécessité de s'occuper de la chose contenue dans l'armoire avant de partir. Le meuble s'agita à nouveau, et des petits détails qui avaient échappé à Harry quand il était entré dans la pièce lui revinrent en mémoire. La porte, qui avait été verrouillée pour un « simple » miroir. Les traces de pas dans la poussière, qui ne se dirigeaient pas seulement vers celui-ci. La présence de Snape…

Il n'était donc pas venu pour le miroir.

Harry se douta de ce qui se trouvait enfermé dans le placard avant même que le professeur l'ait libéré. Mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver face à un Épouvantard. La première fois qu'il en avait vu un, le professeur Lupin ne l'avait pas laissé l'affronter. Pourtant, Harry avait appris le sort de défense comme les autres. Depuis, il en avait croisé un autre, mais il n'avait pas pu réagir et aider madame Weasley à le vaincre.

Il vit à regret Snape s'approcher du meuble. Harry, toujours assis sur sa table, s'éloigna prudemment. Le professeur pointa sa baguette sur la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Il s'était attendu à voir son père sortir de l'armoire. Il savait que James avait toujours fait peur à Severus. Le maître de potions avait même été le souffre-douleur de sa bande du temps où ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Mais ce qu'il vit dépassa son imagination.

Après avoir pris successivement l'apparence de Sirius, James puis Remus, l'Épouvantard changea une dernière fois de forme, comme si il avait enfin trouvé de quoi le professeur avait le plus peur. Une jeune femme apparut devant Snape, qui recula.

Non, l'entendit-il chuchoter.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le professeur de potions avait peur d'une femme. Pourtant, à première vue, il n'y avait pas de quoi. Autant qu'il pouvait en juger, le jeune homme ne lui donnait pas plus de trente ans. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec de longs cheveux noirs et d'immenses yeux gris. Elle était grande, et vêtue d'une robe rouge.

RIDDIKULUS !

La femme avança encore un peu vers lui, les bras toujours tendus comme si elle l'appelait. Le sort n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'effet sur elle. Elle continua d'aller vers Snape et donnait l'impression de danser sur une musique inaudible. Un détail frappa Harry tandis qu'elle passait devant lui. La couleur marbrée et légèrement verte de sa peau. Tout à coup, il réalisa, et il sentit son sang se glacer. L'Épouvantard avait pris l'apparence d'une morte, et Snape avait donc peur d'un simple corps1.

Cette pensée aurait pu le faire rire si il n'avait pas vu le visage de son professeur réellement déformé par la terreur. Pourquoi avait-il peur à ce point de cette femme ? Quand l'Épouvantard avait pris cette forme, Snape avait semblé la reconnaître, et ça l'avait fait reculer.

RIDDIKULUS ! répéta le professeur, la voix de moins en moins convaincue.

Á chaque pas que la femme fit pour se rapprocher de lui, Snape recula d'autant. Harry commença à vraiment avoir peur. Le maître de potions semblait tétanisé, incapable de se défendre, et le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire sans se dévoiler et risquer une sanction.

Pas toi, s'il te plaît, pas toi…

Harry comprenait de moins en moins. Snape la connaissait réellement. Il longea la table sur laquelle se trouvait le Gryffondor et renversa quelques chaises pour mettre de l'espace entre lui et l'Épouvantard. Cela ne servit à rien. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur se retrouva adossé au mur sans possibilité de fuite, et l'Épouvantard le prit dans ses bras. Harry en eut le cœur soulevé. Se laisser toucher par cette chose… Snape ne se débattait même pas, alors que la créature le serrait de plus en plus, comme si elle le berçait.

RIDDIKULUS ! dit Severus dans un souffle avant de tomber à genoux.

La femme s'agenouilla à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux. Ce fut le geste de trop pour le professeur qui bouscula l'Épouvantard, ouvrit la porte et s'enfuit en courant. L'Épouvantard resta sur place, stupéfait, et il émit une longue plainte qui ressemblait à un pleur. Harry était figé sous sa cape, ne sachant que faire. Il avait assisté à une scène terrible bien malgré lui, et vu une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible venant de la part de son professeur de potions, qui avait connu pire en côtoyant Voldemort.

Le jeune homme cherchait maintenant un moyen de quitter la pièce en évitant la créature, toujours sous sa forme féminine. Il descendit de la table prudemment et avança vers la porte en faisant attention. Il s'apprêtait à la contourner quand elle se retourna, faisant sursauter Harry qui laissa échapper sa cape.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'Épouvantard pour changer de forme, et le Gryffondor se retrouva presque instantanément face à face avec un Détraqueur. Ce fut à son tour de reculer. La créature qui était devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la femme qui avait terrorisé Snape. Des orbites vides remplacèrent les yeux gris, la peau se plissa et se déchira par endroits, et la robe rouge laissa la place à la cape en lambeaux caractéristique des gardiens d'Azkaban. Un froid glacial s'insinua en Harry à l'apparition du Détraqueur, et il eut le sentiment d'être encerclé par le brouillard le plus dense.

Ce n'est pas un Détraqueur, ce n'est pas un Détraqueur, pensa Harry en fermant les yeux. Ce n'est qu'un Épouvantard, et j'ai juste à rire pour le battre.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Harry était vraiment seul face à celui-çi. Lupin n'était pas là pour rattraper le coup.

Une main putréfiée sortit de sous la cape et s'approcha de la gorge du jeune homme. La sensation de froid s'intensifia. Harry devait trouver une solution, et vite. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et un grand sourire lui barra le visage. Se souvenant de la première fois où il avait vu Hagrid, il attrapa fermement sa baguette.

RIDDIKULUS !

Il y eut comme un claquement de fouet, et le Détraqueur fut aussitôt affublé d'un groin et d'oreilles de cochon.

Dis bonjour à Dudley de ma part, dit le Gryffondor avant d'éclater de rire.

La créature explosa, et Harry se retrouva seul dans la pièce.

Bien fait, lâcha le jeune homme, satisfait de lui-même.

Il ramassa sa cape et la remit sur lui avant de sortir. Il se retourna brusquement, persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un respirer. Le cœur battant, il attendit mais ne vit rien. Il aurait pourtant juré ne pas être seul. Harry quitta précipitamment la salle, en prenant soin de reverrouiller la porte derrière lui.

La pièce redevint silencieuse. Ou presque. Une silhouette émergea de l'obscurité.

LUMOS !

Les lunettes en demi-lune de Dumbledore apparurent dans le cercle de lumière. Il avait un visage perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. S'approchant à son tour du miroir, il retira le drap qui le recouvrait et toucha la surface de verre. Il se vit en train de serrer un Harry victorieux et bien vivant dans ses bras.

Ne rêve pas, Albus, se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il remit la toile en place d'un geste rageur et regagna ses appartements.

1 Pas tant que ça…

**Prochain chapitre: **Harry parle trop et Ron se marre.


	21. Le secret

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 21: **Le secret.

Harry était encore debout quand ses camarades émergèrent péniblement du sommeil.

- Tu es déjà levé ? demanda Ron d'une voix pâteuse.

- Ben en fait…

- Tu n'as pas dormi.

- C'est ça.

- Alors, c'est qui ?

- Arrête, Ron. C'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. Je vous raconterai tout à l'heure à toi et à Hermione.

- Et tu t'imagines que je vais te croire ? dit Ron d'un air goguenard.

- Comme tu veux. Tu verras bien.

Harry eut l'impression, en descendant déjeuner, d'être fait de plomb. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille voir madame Pomfresh, sinon il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Il toucha à peine à ses tartines, l'estomac encore serré par ce qu'il avait vu.

Il assista aux cours du matin d'une oreille distraite, et ce n'est que grâce au coup de coude d'Hermione qu'il put répondre à la question que lui avait posé McGonagall.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu n'écoutes rien du tout aujourd'hui.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione. Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, c'est tout.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Mais oui, je te jure. C'est juste que j'ai vu quelque chose, et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je te dirai ça après les cours, murmura-t-il en voyant la professeur de Métamorphoses passer à côté d'eux.

L'après-midi passa avec une lenteur désespérante, et Harry fut entraîné par ses deux amis complètement survoltés dans une salle vide dès la fin des cours.

- Alors ? Tu nous dis ce qui se passe, oui ou non ?

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

- D'abord, vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire.

- C'est si secret que ça, ce que tu caches ?

Il foudroya Ron du regard.

- OK. Je jure de me taire.

- Moi aussi, dit Hermione quand Harry se tourna vers elle. Muette comme une tombe.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

- Comment ça ?

Harry entreprit de leur raconter tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

- Comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis sorti.

- Tu es fou. Et si tu t'étais fait attrapé par Rusard ?

- Je sais. Mais bon…J'ai retrouvé le miroir du Rised.

- Harry, rappelle-toi ce que Dumbledore t'a dit à propos du miroir.

- Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, tu peux me croire.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Il était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait, une fois de plus, pas tenu compte des conseils du directeur, et qu'il avait à nouveau regardé dans le miroir.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais vous parler, reprit-il après un moment de silence. J'ai vu Snape cette nuit.

- QUOI ? dirent Ron et Hermione en chœur.

- Oui. J'ai juste eu le temps de remettre le tissu en place avant qu'il n'entre. Il a regardé, lui aussi.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a vu ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il était juste devant moi, alors je n'ai pas vu grand chose. Mais il a souri, ça c'est sûr.

- Snape sait sourire ? Voilà une grande nouvelle !

- Ron, arrête. Ce n'est pas drôle. Toujours est-il qu'après, il a voulu s'occuper de l'Épouvantard qu'il y avait dans l'armoire.

- Attends. Tu vas trop vite. Il y avait un Épouvantard avec vous ?

- Oui, enfermé dans l'armoire. Je viens de te le dire. Et Snape a voulu le détruire.

- Il n'était donc pas là pour le miroir ? demanda Ron.

- Bonne conclusion, Sherlock, répondit Hermione du tac au tac. Et après ?

- J'ai vu l'Épouvantard prendre la forme des Maraudeurs. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire. Après, il a pris la forme d'une femme morte.

- Et Snape ?

- Il n'a rien fait. Il était paralysé par la peur.

- La terreur des élèves de Poudlard a été matée par un fantôme. Je me marre, déclara Ron.

- Ron, je te jure que tu n'aurais pas aimé voir ça. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il connaissait cette femme.

- Et tu penses que c'est ce qui l'a empêché de détruire l'Épouvantard ?

- Je crois que oui, Hermione. Il la connaissait, et il n'a pas pu lancer le Riddikulus. En tout cas, je peux te dire qu'il m'a fait pitié.

- Qui ? Snape ou l'Épouvantard ?

- Ron ! lâcha Hermione scandalisée.

- OK. J'arrête.

- Bref. Il semblait vraiment désespéré, et il a eu tellement peur qu'il a fini par s'enfuir.

Ron explosa de rire.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, dit-il en essayant de se contrôler.

- Et donc tu es resté seul avec l'Épouvantard ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Mais j'ai réussi à m'en occuper.

Il y eut un silence. Les trois amis se regardèrent, gênés.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait.

- Rien. Snape ne savait pas que j'étais là et je n'ai pas envie qu'il apprenne que j'ai tout vu. Il me tuerait sur place.

- Tu as raison.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre.

- Et cette femme ?

- Je pense qu'on finira bien par savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Je l'espère. Juste par curiosité.

Le jeune homme soupira, soudain mal à l'aise. Il avait le sentiment d'en avoir trop dit.

- Bon, reprit Harry un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, on va manger ?

- D'accord, lui répondirent deux voix.

Ils sortirent de la salle après s'être assurés qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin.

- Monsieur Potter.

Ils se retournèrent. C'était McGonagall.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent Harry.

- Allez-y. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

Le Gryffondor suivit son professeur, et ses deux amis descendirent dans la Grande Salle.

- Ça sent les ennuis, dit Ron.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, lui répondit Hermione à voix basse.

**Prochain chapitre: **Harry et Dumbledore se posent des questions à propos de Snape.


	22. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**  
**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 22: **Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Harry suivit McGonagall le long des couloirs. Elle avançait rapidement et semblait inquiète.

- J'ignore ce que vous avez encore fait, mais le directeur tient absolument à vous voir maintenant.

Elle prononça le mot de passe, et la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore glissa contre le mur, laissant apparaître un escalier de pierre.

- Allez-y, il vous attend.

Harry monta les marches à contrecœur, devinant ce que le directeur allait lui dire. Il s'apprêtait à frapper quand Dumbledore lui demanda d'entrer.

- Bonsoir Harry.

- Bonsoir, professeur.

- Alors, tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

- Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas mis en garde à propos du miroir ?

- Si, mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda Albus d'une voix douce.

- Je voulais revoir mes parents.

- Et aussi Sirius, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Il me manque.

- Je sais. Et le professeur Lupin m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé dans le parc avec le Détraqueur. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas important.

- Je crois que si. Au contraire.

- J'étais si content de le revoir, même comme ça. Et puis Snape est intervenu. Mais tout allait bien.

- Il a cru que tu étais en danger, et a agis en conséquence. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Pour lui, il y avait un élève paralysé face à un Détraqueur. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Tu comprends ?

- Oui.

- Á propos du Détraqueur, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as mis une paire d'oreilles et un groin à ton Épouvantard ?

Harry rougit violemment. Dumbledore avait donc bien assisté à toute la scène. Mais comment lui expliquer où il avait eu l'idée de transformer le Détraqueur en cochon sans trahir Hagrid ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, le rassura le directeur.

- C'est à cause de Dudley. Le professeur Lupin nous a appris que pour détruire un Épouvantard, il fallait rire. Alors j'ai imaginé mon cousin avec un groin.

- Et je dois avouer que ton idée m'a beaucoup plu, admit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Albus regarda le Gryffondor par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Harry, tu dois bien te douter que je ne t'ai pas fait venir que pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Dumbledore après un instant de silence.

- Vous voulez parler de ce qui est arrivé au professeur Snape ?

- Précisément.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il s'est enfui. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un Épouvantard. Je crois qu'il aurait pu l'éliminer, si il avait voulu.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense.

- Il avait l'air de connaître cette femme. Je suis sûr que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas réagi.

- Comment ça ? demanda Dumbledore qui voulait que Harry aille au bout de son raisonnement.

- Je ne sais pas comment le dire. Quand l'Épouvantard a pris la forme de mon père et de ses amis, il n'a pas eu l'air surpris. C'est comme si il s'était attendu à les voir. Mais quand cette femme est apparue, il a reculé. Vous l'avez vu comme moi. Au début, je croyais qu'elle était normale.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Elle parlait et elle respirait. C'est quand elle est passée devant moi que j'ai compris ce qui avait fait reculer le professeur.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Sa peau était verte. Cette femme était morte. Le professeur Snape a eu peur d'une femme morte.

- Si ce n'est pas d'autre chose…, murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même.

Harry l'entendit.

- Pardon ?

- Non, non. Rien. C'était juste une idée.

- Oh, dans ce cas…

Le directeur regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux.

- Harry, écoute-moi attentivement. J'aimerais vraiment que tu respectes les consignes de sécurité. Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière aurait pu mal se terminer si l'Épouvantard avait pris une autre apparence. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Oui.

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ta sécurité. Imagine ce qui se serait passé si l'Épouvantard avait réussi à sortir.

- Je m'en suis chargé. Je l'ai détruit.

- Et c'est très bien. Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire. Mais à l'avenir, je veux que tu suives les règles qui te sont données. D'accord ?

- Oui, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Bien.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour le professeur Snape ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, pour être honnête.

- Peut-être qu'en lui demandant…, hasarda Harry.

- Il n'avait déjà pas parlé le soir où nous l'avons trouvé évanoui dans son salon. Et c'est le meilleur occlumance qui soit.

- Je sais. C'est un peu pour ça que c'est lui qui m'a donné des cours.

- Exact. Mais occlumance ou pas, il sera bien obligé de dire ce qu'il fait à un moment ou à un autre. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider.

- Vous croyez qu'il peut retourner auprès de Voldemort ?

- Je l'ignore, Harry. Je préfère penser que non.

Harry se racla la gorge. Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa question sans être indiscret.

- Professeur ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Vous savez qui est cette femme ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne la connais pas et que le professeur Snape ne m'en a jamais parlé. Et puis, entre nous, ça ne te concerne pas, je crois ? Tu ne penses pas ?

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas…C'est juste que je ne comprends toujours pas sa réaction.

- Moi non plus, Harry. Mais je doute que le fait de savoir qui elle est nous aide beaucoup1. En tout cas, il ne fait rien qui puisse nous faciliter la tache. Et ça m'ennuie. Je ne pourrai rien pour lui si il refuse de parler. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'a pas délibérément menti depuis le début.

Harry quitta le bureau de Dumbledore avec plus de questions en tête qu'il n'en avait en entrant, et le sentiment désagréable que Snape était en train de les trahir.

1 Z'aller comprendre pourquoi Snape a eu la trouille d'un fantôme. Ce n'est pas qu'un fantôme…

**Prochain chapitre: **Snape emmène Harry dans la Forêt Interdite et devient menaçant.


	23. Rencontre avec Firenze

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 23:** Rencontre avec Firenze.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Ainsi, Dumbledore non plus ne savait rien des raisons qui avaient poussé Snape à fuir. Mais à compter de cette conversation, le Gryffondor surveilla encore un peu plus son professeur de potions.

Il eut l'occasion de l'observer de plus près quand, quelques jours plus tard, il lui rentra de plein fouet dedans au détour d'un couloir, après une course-poursuite avec Ron. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés par terre, sonnés.

- Potter, si vous voulez bien vous pousser, je pourrais peut-être me relever.

Harry rougit.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Apparemment, vos lunettes ne vous servent pas à grand-chose. Allez rejoindre votre camarade, et veuillez ne pas traîner dans les couloirs.

- Bien, professeur.

Harry rattrapa Ron, qui attendait quelques mètres plus loin, complètement blanc.

- Attendez, lui dit le professeur avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'éloigner. Puisque vous semblez déborder d'énergie, vous allez m'accompagner dans la Forêt Interdite. Je dois y chercher des ingrédients pour la prochaine potion.

- Mais je…

- Je me moque de savoir si vous avez le droit d'y aller ou pas, déclara-t-il à voix haute. De cette façon, vous n'aurez plus aucun soupçon me concernant, ajouta-t-il en murmurant à la seule intention de Harry.

Le Gryffondor blêmit. Snape avait vu dans son esprit, et maintenant il savait que le jeune homme avait des doutes.

- Et ne vous plaignez pas. Vous n'êtes pas en retenue, et je ne vous ai pas retiré des points. Je vous attends dans le hall.

Le professeur disparut, laissant Ron et Harry sans voix.

- Hey, Harry. Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-il d'un air distrait.

Snape non plus n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer ses pensées, et Harry aussi avait eu le temps de voir des choses. Et pas des belles.

Le professeur attendait au bas de l'escalier en faisant les cent pas. Le Gryffondor descendit les marches en courant.

- Il faudrait que vous perdiez cette habitude de courir tout le temps. Vous êtes dangereux, et plutôt lourd. Suivez-moi.

Ils sortirent dans le parc et prirent la direction de la Forêt.

- Nous cherchons de la Romiraellus Ithilae. Elle ressemble à l'ortie, mais le dessous de ses feuilles est rouge strié de jaune.

Harry commença à regarder au pied des grands arbres, puisque c'était surtout à cet endroit que cette plante poussait. Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que le professeur s'éloignait de plus en plus. Quand il trouva enfin ce que Snape lui avait demandé, il l'avait complètement perdu de vue, et il se retrouva seul au milieu d'une clairière. Il eut l'étrange impression d'être déjà venu à cet endroit. Puis il se rappela. C'était là qu'il avait croisé Voldemort pour la toute première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard, la nuit où il avait trouvé la licorne morte.

Un claquement sourd et répété se fit entendre, et Harry entrevit une silhouette entre les arbres. Il s'approcha, et reconnut immédiatement la couleur claire du centaure qui se tenait devant lui.

- Bonjour, Firenze.

Le centaure se retourna, surpris, et Harry se retrouva face aux yeux couleur saphir.

- Bonjour, jeune Potter. Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir.

- Je l'avais remarqué. Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- J'accompagne le professeur Snape. Il avait besoin d'aide pour chercher les ingrédients de la prochaine potion.

- Je crois surtout qu'il avait besoin d'un alibi.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Depuis quand le professeur a-t-il besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à chercher les composants d'une potion ?

Harry resta muet.

- Tu vois ? Tu ne peux pas répondre. Mais en revanche, pour dire qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans la Forêt à faire je-ne-sais-quoi…

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

Firenze le regarda.

- Il n'arrête pas d'aller et venir entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. Presque toujours la nuit, pour éviter qu'on le remarque. Et quand il revient, il serre son bras contre lui.

Le jeune homme comprit ce que ça signifiait.

- Tu te trompes peut-être. Dumbledore le connaît et lui fait confiance.

- T'as-t-il déjà expliqué ce qui lui permettait de croire que le professeur Snape avait vraiment quitté les Mangemorts ?

- Non, reconnut Harry à contrecoeur.

- Tu saisis, maintenant ?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête.

- Tu dois absolument te méfier de lui. Le fait qu'il ne dise rien au professeur Dumbledore est loin d'être rassurant.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'arrivez pas à me contrôler comme vous le contrôlez lui ?

Harry et Firenze sursautèrent. Snape était là, adossé à un arbre, et son regard noir allait de l'un à l'autre.

- Ça vous arrangerait bien de tout savoir sur mes activités, reprit-il en avançant vers eux. Quand vous aurez fini de lui farcir la tête de préjugés, peut-être laisserez-vous Potter regagner l'école.

Le centaure recula sous le ton impérieux de la voix et libéra le passage.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous prierai de prendre ceci et de le déposer sur mon bureau, dit le professeur en tendant un sac au jeune homme. J'ai deux mots à dire à Firenze.

- Bien, monsieur.

Harry s'éloigna, mais il put entendre ce que le centaure et rogue se disaient, car le ton était monté très vite. Il décida de faire demi-tour et se cacha dans les fourrés pour les observer.

- Mes errances nocturnes ne regardent que moi. Est-ce bien clair ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier sur ce que je fais.

Firenze claqua des sabots sous le coup de la colère.

- Vous n'auriez pas de comptes à rendre si vous n'aviez pas cette marque sur votre bras, dit-il en attrapant le professeur et en remontant sa manche.

- Lâchez-moi.

- Si vous n'aviez rien à vous reprocher, vous n'auriez pas cette réaction. Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais vous allez le payer cher.

- Ne vous approchez pas de moi, ou je vous tuerai de mes propres mains, siffla Snape. Je n'ai que deux mots à prononcer.

- Vos menaces ne me font pas peur.

- Celles d'un simple professeur peut-être pas.

Le sous-entendu était clair.

Harry se releva prudemment pour ne pas éveiller l'attention et regagna Poudlard, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

**Prochain chapitre: **Firenze est blessé.


	24. Soupçons

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JKRowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 24:** Soupçons.

Le mot que Dumbledore tenait dans ses mains avait beau être truffé de fautes d'orthographe, il n'en était pas moins équivoque. Il était arrivé moins de cinq minutes auparavant, et le directeur avait aussitôt réagi, malgré l'heure avancée.

_ « Quelque chose de grave vient de se produire. Je vous attends chez moi de toute urgence. Hagrid »._

- Ça a l'air vraiment sérieux, Albus. Hagrid ne nous aurait pas réveillés au beau milieu de la nuit sans une bonne raison, déclara Minerva McGonagall.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi.

Ils descendirent sans bruit les grands escaliers de pierre et se rendirent à la cabane d'Hagrid. Quand il leur ouvrit la porte, ils remarquèrent aussitôt qu'il avait armé son arbalète.

- Entrez vite, dit-il en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets au dehors.

- Alors. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemort tout à l'heure.

Minerva hoqueta de surprise.

- Quoi ? En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Venez. Il y a un témoin direct.

Ils prirent un sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la Forêt en serpentant. La lanterne que tenait le demi-géant éclairait à peine le chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et durent contourner un tronc d'arbre qui gênait le passage. Ils s'arrêtèrent net et regardèrent le centaure couché à leurs pieds. Firenze gisait sur le côté, respirant à peine, des déchirures lui barrant la poitrine et le flanc. Dumbledore s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Je montais la garde, et j'ai entendu du bruit derrière moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que quelqu'un a lancé un sort, et que j'ai été projeté contre cet arbre.

- Crockdur a entendu l'arbre tomber et le cri de Firenze, reprit Hagrid. Mais le temps que j'arrive, l'agresseur avait déjà pris la fuite.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est un Mangemort qui est responsable ? demanda McGonagall.

Firenze et Hagrid se regardèrent.

- Vas-y, Firenze. Répète-leur ce que tu m'as raconté.

Le centaure se redressa pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable, mais il dût renoncer, grimaçant de douleur.

- Il y a presque dix jours, j'ai surpris Harry Potter ici même.

- Que faisait-il dans la Forêt. Et pourquoi n'en a –t-il pas parlé ?

- Il n'était pas seul. Il accompagnait le professeur Snape afin de chercher des ingrédients pour une potion.

- Et comment savez-vous…

- Je le lui ai demandé. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète. Snape a écouté notre conversation.

- Et comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Il a renvoyé Harry vers Poudlard avant de me menacer de mort.

- Il a quoi ?

- Je lui ai dit que parce qu'il avait la Marque des Ténèbres au bras, il aurait toujours des comptes à rendre sur ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a alors répondu que si je m'approchais encore de lui, il me tuerait. Ou plutôt que ce serait le Mangemort qui le ferait.

Le centaure se tut, épuisé. Minerva et Albus étaient muets.

- Il serait retourné du côté de Voldemort ?

- Tout le laisse à penser. Le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il passe ses nuits hors de Poudlard. Je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises quitter l'école le soir et la regagner au petit matin.

- Je l'avais autorisé à prendre un congé, mais ça date du 24 septembre, et c'était de façon tout à fait exceptionnelle.

- Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il voulait un congé ?

- Non. Mais il était vraiment sincère dans sa demande, et je n'avais aucune raison de douter de lui. Et malgré ce que vous venez de me dire, je n'en ai toujours aucune. Je vous crois, Firenze, mais de là à penser que Severus est retourné auprès de Voldemort alors qu'il l'a trahi…

- Justement, professeur Dumbledore. Qui a-t-il réellement trahi ?

Albus soupira. Les paroles de Firenze lui avaient laissé un goût étrange dans la bouche. Il posa une dernière question au centaure.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire que c'est lui ?

- Rien, en dehors de la voix que j'ai entendue. Glaciale, cassante.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas sûr que ce soit lui ?

- Professeur, celui qui m'a attaqué a réveillé le Saule Cogneur en passant, et il s'est pris des coups.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- Oui. Je l'ai entendu crier. Si vous voulez des preuves, examinez-le. Il portera forcément des traces.

- Bien. Je crois que je vais devoir convoquer le professeur Snape dans mon bureau au plus vite.

Dumbledore avait l'air terriblement déçu.

- Allez-vous contacter le ministère ? demanda Minerva à voix basse.

- Pas dans l'immédiat. Je n'ai pas envie que les officiers mettent leur nez dans les affaires de Poudlard et affolent les élèves.

- Mais Fudge…

- C'est un imbécile, déclara froidement Albus. Ce qui est en train de se passer ici lui donnerait un motif pour s'occuper personnellement de moi, même si ça doit mettre cette école en danger. Je veux tirer cette affaire au clair avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Minerva ?

- Oui ?

- Pouvez-vous aller chercher madame Pomfresh ?

- Ça va aller, protesta le centaure.

- Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça. Vos blessures sont trop importantes.

Le professeur McGonagall revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de l'infirmière de l'école qui tenait une trousse à la main.

- Je vous demande une seule chose, Firenze, dit Dumbledore en murmurant avant de s'écarter, c'est de n'en parler à personne. Je vais m'occuper de cette affaire.

- Comme vous voulez. Après tout, c'est vous le directeur. Vous savez sûrement mieux que moi ce que vous avez à faire.

- J'attends de vous tous la même discrétion, reprit-il à voix haute en regardant Hargid en particulier.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Pompom soigna les plaies du centaure, puis ils regagnèrent le château dans un silence pesant.

- Alors ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda McGonagall quand Dumbledore eut refermé la porte de son bureau.

- Pour être franc, Minerva, je l'ignore. Je crois que Severus n'a plus rien à voir avec les Mangemorts. Mais j'aimerais vraiment en être certain1. Et je ne sais pas comment m'en assurer.

- Allez le voir chez lui. Si il n'a rien à se reprocher, il vous laissera entrer.

Il descendit jusqu'aux appartements du professeur, entra sans bruit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Snape était bien là, lui tournant le dos et semblant dormir paisiblement. Mais le directeur ne vit qu'une chose: les meurtrissures qui s'étendaient de ses épaules au bas de ses reins.

1 Il en est sûr, mais quelque chose, dans l'attitude de Snape, le gêne beaucoup.

**Prochain chapitre: **le Ministère reçoit une étrange lettre.


	25. La lettre

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JKRowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA:** la fin de ce chapitre correspond à la veille des événements du chapitre 30.

**Chapitre 25:** La lettre.

Le secrétaire courait après le ministre en tentant d'éviter au mieux les personnes qui venaient en sens inverse. Quand il parvint enfin à le rattraper, il était au bord de l'asphyxie.

- Et bien, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Ceci…arrivé…hibou express…urgent, articula le secrétaire en tendant à Fudge un rouleau de parchemin.

Le ministre de la Magie brisa le cachet qui scellait la lettre et commença à la lire, passant alternativement du blanc au rouge.

_ « Monsieur le ministre,_

_ Je me permets de vous écrire afin de porter à votre connaissance des événements d'une grande gravité. Depuis que Lord Voldemort a retrouvé sa puissance, ses partisans se regroupent, et ceux qui vivaient dissimulés sous l'aspect de la plus grande honorabilité se dévoilent enfin. Beaucoup de ses Mangemorts sont retournés vers lui. Je sais que vous les traquez sans relâche et que vous leur infligez le traitement qu'ils méritent. C'est au sujet des Mangemorts que je vous écris. Il y a en ce moment même un de ces meurtriers qui œuvre à Poudlard sous l'apparence d'un respectable professeur de potions. Le directeur lui-même semble aveugle à ses manœuvres. Pouvons-nous laisser un tel individu corrompre nos enfants ? Pouvons-nous risquer la vie de familles entières ? Je ne le pense pas, et j'imagine que vous non plus. J'espère que vous agirez en conséquence, et que vous ne laisserez pas un tel homme en activité. J'agis en toute bonne foi, et dans l'intérêt de tous._

La lettre ne portait aucune signature. Il la relut encore, pour être sûr de bien saisir ce qu'elle impliquait. L'écriture, pointue et déliée, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais il eut beau chercher, il n'arriva pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Arrivé à son bureau, il claqua la porte avec une telle force que tout le monde sursauta dans le couloir. Il enfonça un bouton, et une voix grésilla1.

- Dites à l'officier Celas de venir me voir.

- Bien, monsieur.

Fudge regarda par la fenêtre enchantée de son bureau, les mains croisées dans le dos. Le soleil commençait à se voiler. La porte s'ouvrit, et un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'années entra.

- Bonjour, monsieur le ministre.

- Bonjour, Celas.

- Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur ?

- Lisez, déclara Fudge en lui tendant le parchemin d'un geste sec.

L'officier le parcourut rapidement avant de le reposer sur le bureau.

- Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Justement, le problème est là, Celas. Je ne peux pas laisser ce professeur continuer à exercer. Mais de là à intervenir directement dans une école…C'est une décision grave, et difficile à prendre.

Cornelius Fudge se tourna enfin vers Adrian Celas.

- Et même si je n'apprécie ni son directeur ni la façon dont cette école est dirigée, je suis bien obligé de reconnaître qu'Albus Dumbledore a su conserver un semblant de calme malgré les événements de ces derniers mois.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas QUOI faire. En plus, il s'agit d'une dénonciation anonyme. Quel crédit pouvons-nous apporter à un tel message ?

- Avez-vous déjà vu le professeur incriminé ?

- Une ou deux fois. Je lui avais même remis l'Ordre de Merlin 2e classe. J'ai toujours eu une impression bizarre le concernant. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait jusque là.

- Quels renseignements avons-nous à son sujet ?

- Je vous signale que vous êtes censé en savoir plus que moi...Après tout, c'est votre travail de mener les enquêtes. Mais bon. Il s'appelle Severus Snape…

Et le ministre exposa tous les éléments qu'il connaissait concernant le professeur. Il termina par le plus important.

- C'est un ancien Mangemort.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez parfaitement entendu. C'est un ancien Mangemort, et le directeur l'a engagé en connaissance de cause.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi le laisse-t-il continuer à enseigner ?

- Dumbledore a toujours eu confiance en lui, malgré son passé. Il semblerait que Severus Snape ait donné suffisamment de preuves de sa bonne foi pour rester à Poudlard.

- Pourtant cette lettre nous dit le contraire.

- C'est bien pour ça que je vous ai fait appeler. Je voudrais que vous enquêtiez sur cet homme. Vous avez une semaine.

- Ce n'est pas un peu court ?

- C'est plus qu'il n'en faut. Mais si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable…

- Non, non. Ça ira. Je le ferai.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. J'attends donc votre rapport mercredi matin. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Bien, monsieur le ministre.

- Adrian Celas sortit du bureau, et Fudge se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, l'air profondément contrarié.

Avant de me mettre Dumbledore à dos, il me faut absolument des preuves, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

dbdbdb

Quand, sept jours plus tard, Cornelius Fudge arriva au ministère, il trouva le supérieur de Celas qui l'attendait dans son bureau.

- Bonjour, monsieur le ministre.

- Où est l'Auror chargé de l'enquête sur le professeur Snape ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Á Sainte-Mangouste, monsieur. Dans un état stationnaire.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous l'ignorons. Il a été retrouvé inconscient dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard. Les guérisseurs ont trouvé ça sur lui, dit l'homme en tendant trois feuillets d'une écriture fine.

Le ministre les attrapa et les lut, cherchant des indices entre les lignes. Lorsqu'enfin il les trouva, il en avala de travers.

_ « Le professeur Snape semble avoir demandé deux autorisations de sortie exceptionnelles à son directeur, en dates des 24 septembre et 22 octobre__2__, qu'il a obtenues sans difficultés. Mais plusieurs témoins ont affirmé avoir vu Severus Snape dans Pré-au-Lard certains soirs de semaine, sans qu'il soit possible de déterminer la raison de sa présence ni si il avait les autorisations nécessaires. Tout laisse donc à penser qu'il prépare quelque chose. De plus, il a eu des accès de violence répétés ces derniers jours… »_

- Je savais qu'il était désagréable, mais de là à devenir violent…

- Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu Celas.

- Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix.

- Je vais réunir mes hommes.

- Très bien. Nous interviendrons demain matin. Mais attendez mes ordres avant d'agir.

1 Le ministère n'est pas tout jeune, leur système de communication magique non plus.

2 Cette date est celle du chapitre 27.

**Prochain chapitre: **Neville termine à l'infirmerie.


	26. Surmenage

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 26:** Surmenage.

Pendant qu'à l'extérieur des forces s'agitaient, Neville continuait ses cours de soutien. Et ça avait l'air de porter ses fruits, puisque ses notes remontèrent, pour le plus grand plaisir des professeurs de Poudlard. Personne ne travaillait plus que lui, à part peut-être Hermione.

Ses amis commencèrent à s'inquiéter quand ils remarquèrent qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps dans ses cours, et qu'il mangeait de moins en moins.

- Harry, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, déclara Ron un soir à voix basse quand ils s'aperçurent que Neville s'était endormi sur sa table en Salle Commune.

- Je sais. Je vais essayer de lui parler.

Mais il dut attendre le lendemain, l'état de fatigue de Neville ne lui permettant pas de discuter.

Harry prit le jeune homme à part à la sorite d'un cours de potions où, à la grande surprise de Snape, il avait excellé, arrivant même à battre Hermione.

- Neville, tu as cinq minutes ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais te dire deux mots.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Neville tandis que Harry le tirait par le bras dans le couloir.

Harry s'arrêta, se retourna et regarda Neville.

- Tu devrais t'arrêter un peu. Regarde-toi ! Tu ne manges presque plus rien et tu as du mal à poser un pied devant l'autre.

- Je suis un peu fatigué, et alors ? Ça ne t'arrive jamais, à toi ?

- Si, mais pas jusque là.

- Écoute, Harry. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je te jure que tout va très bien.

- Je ne te crois pas. Va voir madame Pomfresh. Elle pourra peut-être te donner quelque chose.

- C'est non. Pense ce que tu veux, je m'en moque. Maintenant, lâche-moi le bras.

Harry enleva sa main.

- Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Tu le sais, ça ?

- C'est mon problème ! explosa Neville. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Je crois que ça t'ennuie que pour une fois je sois devant toi et que je n'aie pas besoin de ton aide. Tu es jaloux parce que j'y arrive.

Le Gryffondor resta sans voix face à cet éclat de colère. Il sentit un courant d'énergie le traverser.

- Neville, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis très content que tu réussisses, surtout en potions. Mais pense à te reposer un peu. Je ne te demande pas de tout arrêter, parce que je sais que tu ne le ferais pas. Fais juste attention à toi, ou tu risques de le payer cher.

- Ça va, j'ai compris, répondit Neville qui s'était calmé. Je peux y aller, maintenant ? McGonagall m'attend.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans le couloir. Harry rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans la Salle Commune.

- Alors ? Il a dit quoi ?

- Il continuera à travailler comme un forcené. Non seulement il ne m'a pas écouté, mais il a même cru que j'étais jaloux parce qu'il avait des meilleures notes que moi.

- Tu auras essayé, au moins.

- Et si on allait le chercher après son cours ?

- Ça, c'est une bonne idée, Hermione.

Pour patienter, Harry et Ron se lançèrent dans une partie d'échecs, et Hermione se plongea dans un livre. Ils quittèrent la Salle Commune près d'une heure plus tard, mais quand ils arrivèrent devant la classe de McGonagall, ils trouvèrent la porte fermée.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont allés ailleurs ? demanda Ron.

Mais aucun de ses amis n'eut le temps de répondre, car ils virent leur professeur de Métamorphoses venir vers eux.

- Neville n'est pas avec vous ?

- Il vient d'être conduit à l'infirmerie. Il a eu un malaise pendant le cours. Rien de grave, je vous rassure, mais en attendant…

Minerva ouvrit la porte, et les trois Gryffondors n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. On aurait dit qu'un des bureaux avait littéralement volé en éclats, et de nombreux morceaux s'étaient fichés dans les murs.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Harry.

- Si je le savais, je vous le dirais, monsieur Potter. Madame Pomfresh me fait vous dire que vous pouvez aller voir monsieur Londubat, mais pas plus de cinq minutes.

- Merci.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore et Snape encadraient le lit de Neville. Le professeur de potions se tourna vers l'infirmière.

- Je lui ai préparé quelque chose qui devrait le remonter. Mais ne lui en donnez pas plus de quatre gouttes toutes les deux heures, sinon il sera intenable. Quant à vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant le malade, il est évident que notre cours de demain soir est annulé. Vous ne ferez rien de bon dans l'état où vous êtes.

Snape contourna le lit et s'apprêta à sortir. En passant devant les trois Gryffondors, il leur déclara :

- Vous avez eu de la chance de ne pas vous être trouvés là.

Avant de partir, il appela le directeur.

- J'aimerais vous dire deux mots, si vous avez un peu de temps.

- J'arrive, Severus.

Dumbledore et Snape quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant Neville et ses amis seuls.

- Pas plus de cinq minutes, leur rappela madame Pomfresh.

- Oui, madame.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit. Neville était pâle et avait encore quelques écorchures sur le visage.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- J'en sais rien du tout. Tout avait bien commencé, et puis je me suis retrouvé à plat ventre par terre, et des morceaux de bois partout.

- Et McGonagall?

Neville baissa les yeux.

- Je crois que je lui ai fait la peur de sa vie.

- Allez, ce n'est pas si grave. Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme.

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots.

- Pas encore, articula-t-il. Pas encore.

L'infirmière revint les voir et leur demanda de sortir pour laisser Neville se reposer.

- Je crois que Neville n'a pas fini de nous surprendre, dit Hermione en s'affalant sur un fauteuil lorsqu'ils eurent regagné la Salle Commune.

- Je le pense aussi, ajouta Ron.

Harry regarda ses deux amis, mais il évita de dire tout haut ce qu'il avait pensé en voyant Snape.

Le pire viendra peut-être de notre professeur de potions.

**Prochain chapitre: **Snape manque de rater son train vers son autre vie.


	27. Vie civile

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à K Rowling, sauf ces 8 là : Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 27:** Vie civile.

_Et un sourire_

_La nuit n'est jamais complète_

_Il y a toujours puisque je le dis_

_Puisque je l'affirme_

_Au bout du chagrin une fenêtre ouverte_

_Une fenêtre éclairée_

_Il y a toujours un rêve qui veille_

_Désir à combler faim à satisfaire_

_Un cœur généreux_

_Une main tenue une main ouverte_

_Des yeux attentifs_

_Une vie la vie à se partager _

_Paul Éluard._

- Qu'aviez-vous à me dire, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore en fermant la porte de son bureau.

- Je n'assure plus de cours jusqu'à lundi matin (1). J'aimerais m'absenter. Je dois aller à Londres.

- Un souci ?

- Oh non, répondit Snape un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire ce que vous faites ?

- Je le ferai en temps voulu. Très bientôt. Je vous l'ai juré.

- Vous savez ce que les gens disent de vous. Je vous l'ai assez répété. Que se passera-t-il si vos escapades arrivent jusqu'aux oreilles du ministre et que je n'ai pas de motif légitime à lui donner ?

- Vous lui direz la vérité, tout simplement. Que vous ignoriez tout de ce que je faisais.

- Il a lancé une vaste chasse aux Mangemorts. Vous êtes très probablement sur la liste noire. Je voudrais que vous soyez plus prudent.

- Je vous ai répondu que je me moquais de l'opinion de Fudge. Il peut bien lancer tous les mandats qu'il veut, j'ai ma conscience pour moi. Et si je suis arrêté, ils peuvent me mettre sous Veritaserum. Ils verront que je ne mens pas.

- Comme vous voudrez. Après tout, je ne peux pas vous contraindre à me parler de votre vie en dehors de Poudlard, même si il s'agit juste de vous défendre en cas de besoin.

- Donc c'est oui ?

- Á votre avis ?

Snape poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Merci, Albus.

- Ne me remerciez pas maintenant, Severus. Vous en aurez peut-être l'occasion plus tard. En attendant, j'aimerais vraiment que vous fassiez attention. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon voyage.

Le professeur de potions quitta la pièce, laissant Dumbledore debout près de la fenêtre.

- Faites très attention. Les dénonciations sont nombreuses, ajouta le directeur à voix basse.

dbdbdb

Severus prépara un petit sac de voyage, y glissant ce dont il avait besoin, ainsi que de quoi se changer dans le Poudlard Express. Il s'assura qu'il avait bien son billet, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses appartements et ferma la porte.

Il était déjà dans le hall et se préparait pour sortir quand il entendit des éclats de voix venant du pallier du premier étage. Il monta l'escalier, pour trouver Ronald Weasley et Draco Malefoy en train de se battre.

- Ça suffit ! tonna le professeur.

Les deux protagonistes se figèrent net.

- Vous vous croyez où ? Dans une arène ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, professeur, protesta Draco, essoufflé et les cheveux en bataille.

- Je m'attendais à une conduite plus digne de votre rang, monsieur Malefoy, rétorqua Snape en se tournant vers lui. Que dirait votre famille si elle apprenait que vous vous battez comme un vulgaire voyou ? Vous faites honte à votre maison.

Le professeur passa ensuite à Ron, qui n'était pas en meilleur état.

- Quant à vous, Ronald Weasley, je laisse le soin à votre directrice de maison de décider de votre sanction.

Snape glissa ses gants dans sa poche, descendit chercher son sac qui était resté au milieu du hall et remonta vers les élèves.

- Vous avez de la chance. Je suis d'assez bonne humeur, et je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous.

Ron et Draco se regardèrent, puis ils avisèrent le sac de Snape.

- Suivez-moi, leur dit-il. Je vous emmène chez le directeur. Peut-être que lui arrivera à modérer vos ardeurs.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille, et le professeur prononça le mot de passe.

- Vous êtes encore là ? demanda Dumbledore, surpris, en voyant le professeur de potions et les deux élèves entrer dans son bureau.

- Pas le choix. Messieurs Malefoy et Weasley se battaient dans le couloir. Et comme je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper, je vous les amène.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez. Je m'en charge.

- Merci Albus.

Snape disparut dans un tourbillon de robes, laissant le directeur avec Ron et Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Ron se retourna vers la porte sans finir sa question.

- C'est une affaire entre le professeur et moi. Et maintenant, si vous me disiez la raison de votre échange musclé ? demanda Dumbledore avec un regard malicieux.

Ils ressortirent de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, après un sermon en règle et l'ordre formel de se taire.

- Dis, Draco ? Tu as remarqué ?

- Quoi ?

- La main de Snape ?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la main de Snape ?

- Non, non. Rien.

Ron regarda le Serpentard, qui avait l'air de se moquer de son professeur de potions comme de son premier balai. « Complètement indifférent à ce qui l'entoure », pensa le Gryffondor.

dbdbdb

Le professeur redescendit les escaliers aussi vite que possible, traversa le parc en courant, immobilisa le Saule Cogneur et gagna Pré-au-Lard par le tunnel de la Cabane Hurlante.

Il arriva sur le quai de la gare alors qu'un message annonçait le départ imminent du train. Il présenta son billet au contrôleur et s'installa dans un wagon vide. Il aurait tout le trajet pour se reposer, et être ainsi en forme à Londres.

Il ouvrit la poche de son sac et en sortit « l'Aliéniste »(2), un livre moldu qu'il avait découvert lors de son dernier séjour dans la capitale. Il se plongea dans la lecture du roman, et oublia pour un temps l'école et ses élèves. Le bruit et les mouvements du Poudlard Express l'achevèrent, et il se cala confortablement sur la banquette avant de fermer les yeux.

C'est le message d'arrivée prochaine en gare de King's Cross qui le réveilla, et il sortit un simple pantalon noir et une chemise blanche pour se changer. Il enfila le manteau auquel il avait rendu sa taille normale, rangea ses affaires de sorcellerie dans son sac avant de jeter un sort de réduction et de le glisser dans sa poche.

Le train s'arrêta dans un chuintement, et Snape descendit sur le quai 9¾, à peine remarquable parmi les autres voyageurs sous la lumière blanche des lampes, tandis que dehors, Londres s'éveillait dans les premières lueurs de l'aube. Le professeur de potions traversa la barrière pour se retrouver au milieu des premiers banlieusards se rendant à leur travail.

Il sortit de la gare et se mit à la recherche d'un fleuriste parce que ça faisait déjà un mois, et qu'il tenait absolument à marquer le coup. Quand enfin il en trouva un, il prit un énorme bouquet de roses pourpres.

Il marcha un moment le long de la Tamise, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils feraient de leur journée, et repéra un petit restaurant pour le dîner. Ses pas l'amenèrent devant une grande porte noire. Il appuya sur la sonnette.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une main fine l'attrapa par le col avant de le tirer à l'intérieur de la maison(3).

1 En fait, il avait le cours de soutien de Neville, mais comme il a réussi à le faire sauter…

2 J'adore ce bouquin de Caleb Carr. Pour ceux qui aiment les polars historiques, c'est un livre génial qui fait froid dans le dos.

3 Moi, sadique ? Naaaaaaaaan. Du tout.

**Prochain chapitre: **où le voile est en partie levé sur ce que fait le professeur de potions.


	28. Croire

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list: **« Angel », Sarah McLachlan.

"End title", James Horner (BO Le nom de la rose).

**NdA: **attention, ça brûle !

**NdA2: **il va y avoir un chapitre parallèle à celui-ci. Mailez-moi si vous voulez savoir où le trouver.

**Chapitre 28:** Croire (1).

_En vertu de l'amour_

_J'ai dénoué la chambre où je dors, où je rêve,_

_Dénoué la campagne et la ville où je passe,_

_Où je rêve éveillé, où le soleil se lève,_

_Où, dans mes yeux absents, la lumière s'amasse._

_Monde au petit bonheur, sans surface et sans fond,_

_Aux charmes oubliés sitôt que reconnus,_

_La naissance et la mort mêlent leur contagion_

_Dans les plis de la terre et du ciel confondus._

_Je n'ai rien séparé mais j'ai doublé mon cœur._

_D'aimer, j'ai tout créé: réel, imaginaire,_

_J'ai donné sa raison, sa forme, sa chaleur_

_Et son rôle immortel à celle qui m'éclaire._

_Paul Éluard._

- Hé, va doucement ! s'exclama Snape sous le coup de la surprise.

La jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui le lâcha.

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Le professeur posa son sac et la prit dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'adore quand tu le fais. J'ai pris ça pour toi en cours de route, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le bouquet J'espère qu'elles te plaisent.

- Severus, tu n'aurais pas dû ! Elles sont magnifiques. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ça fait un mois aujourd'hui, Mathilde.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à me libérer. Deux élèves se sont battus juste avant mon départ, et j'ai dû les séparer. J'ai failli rater mon train.

- Au pire, tu aurais transplaner jusqu'ici.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau pendant qu'elle mettait les fleurs dans l'eau.

- Mathilde ?

- Oui, Severus ? dit-elle en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine. Il y a un problème ?

- Je vais tout leur dire. Comme ça, tu pourras venir avec moi.

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Nous en avons déjà discuté. Si tu préfères ne pas ne parler pour l'instant, ça ne me dérange pas.

Snape embrassa Mathilde sur le front.

- C'est important pour moi. Et tu serais plus en sécurité à l'école qu'ici.

Elle repoussa brusquement le professeur de potions et courut dans le couloir. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bain, elle était essoufflée et tremblait sur ses jambes.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Severus, inquiet.

- Je pourrais aller mieux. J'ai dû manger quelque chose qui n'était pas frais (2).

- Raison de plus pour venir à Poudlard. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un se plaindre de la nourriture.

- Ne te moque pas. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je ne me moque pas. Surtout que je voulais t'emmener dîner au restaurant ce soir. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

- On a mieux à faire, lui glissa-t-elle dans l'oreille en l'enlaçant.

- Tout à fait d'accord.

Mathilde prit Severus par la main et l'attira dans le salon.

- Alors, mademoiselle Soledango, qu'avez-vous donc prévu de si important ?

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Tu sais que ce n'est plus mon nom.

Il lui caressa le visage, dégageant une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

- Désolé, ça m'a échappé.

- Ferme les yeux et donne-moi tes mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves ?

- Chut.

Elle lui ferma la bouche par un baiser.

- Et ce n'est que le début, chuchota-t-elle avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments…

Mathilde guida les mains de Severus sous son pull, qui alla s'écraser mollement sur le sol quelques secondes plus tard. Elle déboutonna la chemise, qui prit le même chemin que le pull.

- Tu triches. Je vois ton œil, déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'accord, j'arrête.

Elle entreprit d'explorer le torse du professeur centimètre par centimètre en le caressant et en l'embrassant. N'y tenant plus, il la plaqua contre le mur et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Tu as une odeur affolante (3).

- Cannelle. Je sais que tu adores ça.

Elle déboucla la ceinture du pantalon de Severus et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Le professeur en fit autant, et ils se retrouvèrent presque nus. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage souriant de Mathilde.

- Maintenant, Severus.

Il lui ôta ses sous-vêtements et retira son boxer. Il la souleva doucement et, tout en l'embrassant sur la gorge, se fondit en elle. La jeune femme se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir et s'agrippa un peu plus en resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille de Snape. Á chaque coup de rein, elle rejetait la tête en arrière et quand enfin Severus se libéra en elle, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas crier. Il la reposa à terre, et ils se laissèrent glisser le long du mur, épuisés mais heureux.

Elle posa la tête sur les genoux de Snape, ses longs cheveux lui chatouillant les cuisses. Le professeur éclata de rire.

- Tes cheveux me chatouillent.

- Oh. Désolée.

- Laisse. Tu devrais les détacher plus souvent. Ils me font penser à un poème de Baudelaire, dans les « Fleurs du mal »4.

- C'est un de mes préférés.

- Je sais. Á moi aussi.

Snape soupira.

- J'aimerais pouvoir stopper le temps et rester comme ça avec toi.

- Je te trouve bien sérieux, tout à coup.

- Je veux te protéger, Mathilde. Je t'aime plus que tout, et je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Severus, la guerre qui se prépare n'aura pas lieu en plein cœur de Londres.

- On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Voldemort personnellement. Je l'ai trahi, et il me le fera payer au prix fort.

Elle frissonna en entendant le nom du mage noir.

- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais il a fait beaucoup de dégâts parmi les sorciers de mon pays aussi.

Elle lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

- N'aies pas peur. Je suis assez grande.

Ils restèrent assis par terre quelques minutes, savourant le contact de leur peau. Le professeur toucha doucement l'épaule de Mathilde.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Si, un peu.

- Alors ne bouge pas. Je m'occupe de tout.

La jeune femme se rhabilla et alla se lover sur le canapé en attendant que Severus ait fini. Un parfum délicieux sortit de la cuisine et se répandit dans la maison. Snape revint avec deux assiettes.

- Goûte-moi ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est.

- C'est un secret.

- Je suis sûre que j'arriverai à te faire parler, lui dit-elle, un sourire en coin.

- Difficile de résister à une tentation pareille…Au fait, demanda Severus entre bouchées, ça te dirait qu'on pousse jusqu'à Hyde Park. Je crois qu'il y a un concert cet après-midi.

- C'est une excellente idée.

- Dans ce cas, adjugé vendu !

Ils finirent de manger, s'habillèrent chaudement et sortirent dans les rues animées de la capitale. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à l'extérieur, flânant comme n'importe quel couple d'amoureux.

- Attends ! dit subitement Mathilde quand elle aperçut un clochard au coin de la rue. Je peux au moins faire ça.

Elle sortit un peu de monnaie et alla lui donner. Elle retrouva ensuite Severus, qui était resté en retrait, puis ils rentrèrent.

- Oui, tu peux au moins faire ça, murmura le clochard lorsqu'ils furent partis. Mathilde est très belle, Severus. Dommage…

Il se leva, s'engagea dans une impasse et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

dbdbdb

Mathilde mit un disque dans la chaîne et la musique s'éleva dans la chambre.

- Severus, tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ?

- J'arrive. Qu'est-ce que…

Snape s'arrêta net en entrant dans la pièce. La jeune femme n'avait plus qu'un tee-shirt sur le dos.

- Je crois qu'on est allé un peu vite, ce matin. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Si. Mais j'en avais tellement envie.

- Et tu comptes me faire quoi ?

- Approche, tu verras bien, répondit le professeur de potions en faisant un signe de la main.

Elle s'avança, marchant en rythme avec la musique. Quand Severus fut près de l'attraper, elle recula et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Snape la rejoignit, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Ah tu le prends comme ça? Attends un peu !

Severus fit basculer Mathilde sur le dos et l'immobilisa sous son poids.

- Tu fais moins la fière, maintenant, dit-il en souriant.

- Je suis morte de peur, Severus Snape.

Le sourire du professeur se figea, et il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- Ne redis jamais ça !

- Jamais quoi ? Que je suis mor…

Mathilde n'acheva pas sa phrase, Snape l'ayant fait taire par un baiser. Elle enroula les bras autour de son cou après avoir ôté son tee-shirt. D'un mouvement de hanches, elle se retrouva assise sur le professeur.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de tes vêtements.

D'un geste de sa part, le pantalon, la chemise et le caleçon allèrent atterrir dans un coin.

- Là, c'est toi qui fait moins le malin, rétorqua-t-elle en se penchant sur lui.

Severus posa ses mains sur les hanches de Mathilde. Il la pénétra, et elle commença à bouger lentement. Il se redressa et l'embrassa en lui mordillant les lèvres. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du professeur, l'attirant un peu plus vers elle. Les va-et-vient se firent plus frénétiques, et Mathilde enfonça ses ongles dans l'épaule de Severus, qui grimaça.

- Pourquoi…

- Tais-toi, lui répondit Snape, haletant. Pas maintenant.

Une vague de plaisir l'envahit brutalement, et Severus retomba sur le matelas, essoufflé. Mathilde se retira, avant de rouler sur le dos à côté de lui. Posant sa tête sur la poitrine du professeur, elle ferma les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais mal à l'épaule ?

- Ce n'est pas très important.

- Au contraire. Montre-moi ton dos.

Ils se redressèrent sur le lit.

- Mais comment tu t'es fait ça ? s'exclama la jeune femme en voyant les hématomes sur les épaules de Severus.

- C'est le Saule Cogneur qu'il y a dans le parc. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide la dernière fois que je suis rentré. Et je n'allais pas demander à l'infirmière de me soigner.

- Ça doit te faire un mal de chien. Attends-moi là, je reviens.

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain, et Snape l'entendit fouiller un des placards Elle revint en tenant un petit pot dans les mains.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre.

Elle prit une dose de crème qu'elle étala sur ses paumes, et elle commença à masser le dos de Severus.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda la jeune femme.

- J'adore le contact de tes mains, Mathilde, murmura le professeur qui était en train de s'endormir sous la caresse.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se lova dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait réessayer, pour ta Marque, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Ce n'est plus la peine. Je suis sûr qu'elle disparaîtra quand Voldemort aura été définitivement vaincu.

Mathilde joua un instant avec une mèche de cheveux de Severus, puis ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil sans rêves.

dbdbdb

Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète, et Severus n'était plus avec elle. Mathilde alluma la petite lampe de chevet et sursauta. Snape était assis au bord du lit, la fixant de son regard sombre.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, lui dit-il en frôlant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- J'aime te regarder dormir. Tu es si paisible.

Mathilde lui tendit la main.

- Viens te coucher, sinon tu seras trop fatigué pour assurer tes cours lundi matin.

- Tu oublies que j'ai encore demain.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne tiendras pas si tu continues comme ça.

- Tu as raison.

Severus se glissa contre le corps de Mathilde avec délice, puis elle éteignit la lumière.

- Mathilde ?

- Mmmmh ?

- J'irai voir Albus Dumbledore lundi à la première heure.

Et il se rendormit, le nez plongé dans la chevelure de la jeune femme.

1 Le titre est en référence à une chanson de Natasha St Pier.

2 En fait, c'est autre chose…

3 Je crois que j'ai trop regardé Hellsing.

4« La chevelure », un des plus équivoques…

**Prochain chapitre: **Ron se tait et Harry va trouver McGonagall.


	29. Tenir parole

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JKRowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 29: **Tenir parole.

Harry entrouvrit un œil et prit sa montre sur la table de chevet. Six heures et quart. Il rejeta les couvertures au pied du lit et se leva, la tête embrumée par le manque de sommeil. Il prit ses affaires de toilette et se rendit à la salle de bain. Encore une fois, il y était vraiment le premier. Quand il retourna dans le dortoir, après s'être douché et habillé, il trouva Ron debout, en train de se frotter les yeux et bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu t'es couché tard ? lui demanda son ami d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Je ne me rappelle plus. Trois heures du matin, je crois.

- Tu es complètement fou !

- Peut-être. Mais en tout cas, Snape aura son devoir dans les temps, et de la longueur qu'il a souhaité.

Il montra les rouleaux posés sur ses livres.

- Tu as bien de la chance, poursuivit Ron. Moi, il me manque au moins un quart de feuille.

Ron alla à son tour se préparer avant de descendre avec Harry dans la Grande Salle, où ils furent rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par Hermione.

- …plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne revienne pas. Ça nous ferait des vacances.

- Qui ne doit pas revenir ? demanda Hermione qui avait pris la conversation en cours de route.

- Je disais que ça nous ferait des vacances si Snape ne revenait pas.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'as pas fini ton devoir ?

- Évidemment que je l'ai terminé ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? rétorqua Ron.

- Oh pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Alors Snape a quitté Poudlard ?

- Oui, vendredi soir, et il avait l'air assez pressé.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ben…Je me suis battu avec Draco, et Snape s'est interposé.

Hermione se retourna vers les sabliers qui faisaient le décompte, inquiète.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne nous a pas retiré de points. Il s'est juste contenté de nous passer un savon. Si tu avais entendu ce qu'il a dit à Malefoy… »Vous faites honte à votre maison », répéta Ron en imitant le professeur.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Il nous a emmenés chez Dumbledore parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de nous. Et le directeur nous a interdit de parler.

- Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Il est parti en courant.

- Dumbledore sait qu'il est parti ?

- Snape avait la permission de Dumbledore.

- QUOI ?

- Plus bas ! Le directeur lui a donné l'autorisation de partir.

Ron regarda autour de lui avant d'ajouter à voix basse :

- Et je suis presque sûr que même Dumbledore ne sait pas où il va.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il ne le laisserait pas sortir de Poudlard si il n'était pas sûr de lui, assura Harry en fixant son ami. Je l'ai toujours cru.

- Tu en es certain ?

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas encore vous disputer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer, Hermione, lui répondit Harry sans quitter Ron du regard. J'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais.

Devant le ton de Harry, Ron préféra ne pas parler de la main de Snape, qu'il avait entraperçue sous la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Aucun des trois Gryffondors ne voulut remarquer que la chaise du professeur de potions était restée vide durant tout le petit-déjeuner.

Ils entrèrent en cours de Métamorphoses en se parlant à peine. Ron était convaincu que le professeur Snape les avait trompés et que Dumbledore avait été trop naïf. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry, qui avait toujours haï le professeur de potions, n'était pas du même avis. Harry, quant à lui, préférait ne pas envenimer les choses devant l'air buté de son ami.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles sans s'adresser un mot sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Harry tourna la tête vers McGonagall dans l'espoir qu'elle réponde à ses questions. Mais elle garda les yeux obstinément baissés, et il dût attendre la fin du cours pour aller la voir.

- Monsieur Potter, déclara-t-elle en l'arrêtant d'un geste, si ce que vous allez me demander a un quelconque rapport avec le professeur Snape, sachez que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour vous renseigner. Adressez-vous donc directement à lui.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

- Dans ce cas, vous lui poserez votre question ce midi.

Le Gryffondor repartit, déçu. Si même McGonagall refusait de dire quoi que ce soit…Un court instant, il eut l'impression qu'elle se taisait sur ordre du directeur. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée, poussa la porte de la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron et d'Hermione.

- Te voilà rassuré, grommela le rouquin.

- Pourquoi ?

Ron montra la table des professeurs du doigt. Snape était là, et il émanait de lui une sorte de lumière qui énervait encore plus le jeune homme.

- Et en plus, il est content de lui, marmonna ce dernier.

Harry soupira. Quand Ron avait une idée bien arrêtée, il n'y avait rien à faire. Préférant attendre le cours de potions pour être fixé, il mangea tout en écoutant distraitement les récriminations de Ron concernant le professeur.

C'est presque avec soulagement qu'il entra dans la salle de potions et déballa ses affaires. Neville lui suggéra discrètement de ranger son devoir très vite, la bonne humeur de Snape lui ayant fait apparemment oublié qu'il leur avait donné à faire. Le Gryffondor s'empressa de s'exécuter, et les rouleaux retournèrent dans le sac.

Sur un geste de Severus, la craie marqua les ingrédients au tableau comme à l'habitude et les élèves les sortirent des armoires. En passant à côté du professeur, Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Mais Snape avait si bien fermé son esprit que le Gryffondor ne perçut rien d'autre qu'une sorte de paix intérieure. Il s'attarda trop longtemps, et Severus se tourna vers lui.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à me demander, monsieur Potter ?

La voix grave du professeur le ramena à la réalité, et Harry rougit.

- Vous feriez bien de regagner votre place, sinon vos camarades vont penser que je vous ai pétrifié.

Le jeune homme obéit machinalement, et Severus le suivit des yeux. Il n'avait ressenti aucune hostilité en lui, à sa grande surprise. Quand tous furent assis, il balaya ses élèves du regard. Concentrés sur leurs chaudrons, ils en étaient presque trop calmes. Il n'y avait que Ron Weasley pour relever la tête de temps en temps et lui lancer des œillades meurtrières. Pendant un moment, le professeur de potions fut tenté de lui lancer une pique bien méchante, mais il se ravisa à la dernière minute. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser ses élèves lui pourrir la vie. Surtout pas maintenant.

Il ne se rendit compte de la fin du cours que quand les élèves déposèrent les flacons contenant leurs échantillons de potion sur son bureau. Ils retournèrent nettoyer leurs chaudrons et quittèrent la salle sans un bruit. Ron lui jeta un dernier regard chargé de colère et suivit ses amis dans le couloir. La journée du lundi touchait déjà à sa fin, pour la plus grande satisfaction du professeur. Il rangea le cachot et allait refermer la porte quand il réalisa pourquoi les élèves n'avaient pas pipé mot pendant la séance. Tant pis1. Ça attendrait mercredi matin. Une inquiétude tomba brusquement sur lui comme un avertissement, mais il le chassa d'un revers de la main, chaque minute qui passait le rapprochant d'un nouveau voyage vers Londres.

Le cœur léger, il gagna la Grande Salle où, sous le regard amusé de Dumbledore, il mangea avec appétit.

1 Quand il s'agit de faire oublier un devoir…

**Prochain chapitre: **intervention du Ministère à Poudlard.


	30. Arrestation et suspension de cours

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA:** c'est mercredi, et Snape est retourné à Londres.

**Chapitre 30: **Arrestation et suspension de cours.

Snape ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement sur le lit, ne réalisant pas immédiatement où il se trouvait. Mathilde bougea à ses côtés. Il regarda le réveil qui diffusait une faible lumière rouge. Son cœur fit un bond. Il était déjà huit heures cinq.

- Et merde ! lâcha le professeur en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mathilde.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillé. Dumbledore va croire que je lui ai fait faux bond, dit-il en s'habillant le plus rapidement possible.

- Attends, je viens avec toi.

- Je pars en transplanant. Tu es sûre que tu vas y arriver ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas transplané depuis longtemps que je vais finir en morceaux.

Snape ne sembla pas relever la fin de sa phrase.

- Comme tu veux, mais dépêche-toi.

Mathilde attrapa ses vêtements de la veille et les enfila.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui.

Severus prit la main de la jeune femme et ils disparurent de la chambre dans un craquement semblable à un coup de feu.

dbdbdb

Ils réapparurent quelques minutes plus tard à Pré-au-Lard et se mirent à courir en direction de la Cabane Hurlante, prêtant à peine attention aux gens qui devaient s'écarter de leur passage. Snape tirait Mathilde derrière lui.

- Dumbledore va me tuer ! articula le professeur dans sa course.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Il ne sait rien, pour nous.

Severus pila, et elle lui rentra dedans.

- Et je lui dirai tout aujourd'hui.

Ils reprirent leur course, passant devant ce qui semblait être un tas informe de vêtements. Ils grimpèrent la colline où se trouvait la maison.

- Tu as quelle heure ? demanda Severus sans se retourner.

- Huit heures vingt.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le panneau de bois qui servait de porte, et le professeeur l'ouvrit à la volée.

- Je dois te laisser. Mais je te jure que la prochaine fois, tu viendras avec moi, et tu passeras par la grande porte.

Il prit son visage dans les mains et regarda ses grands yeux gris.

- Sois très prudente, Mathilde, surtout pour ton retour.

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

- Á plus tard. Je t'aime.

Il s'engagea dans le tunnel et disparut.

- Je t'aime aussi, Severus, murmura Mathilde.

Elle resta immobile un moment, bercée par les dernières paroles du professeur, puis elle redescendit vers le cœur de Pré-au-Lard, avant de regagner Londres en transplanant.

dbdbdb

Elle était rentrée depuis un quart d'heure quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mathilde alla ouvrir. Un homme grand et distingué se tenait sur le seuil.

- Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai des informations d'une extrême importance à vous communiquer sur le professeur Snape.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? interrogea Mathilde d'un air inquiet.

- Oh non, rassurez-vous, lui répondit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse. Puis-je entrer ?

- Bien sûr, déclara la jeune femme en se poussant.

L'homme pénétra à l'intérieur, posa sa canne contre le mur, et Mathilde referma la porte.

dbdbdb

Á huit heures précises, les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de cours et s'installèrent à leur place avant de sortir leur devoir. Dix minutes plus tard, Snape n'était toujours pas là. Ils se regardèrent, muets. Le professeur de potions n'avait encore jamais été en retard à ce point. Ron fixa Harry.

- J'aurais parié, j'aurais gagné, chuchota-t-il pour que seul Harry l'entende.

Á huit heures vingt-cinq, Draco et Harry se levèrent pour aller voir Dumbledore. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à la porte. Celle-çi s'ouvrit violemment, allant buter contre le mur, et Snape entra dans le cachot, essoufflé.

- Retournez à votre place, tous les deux, dit-il en les regardant.

Les deux élèves regagnèrent leurs chaises, et le silence se fit. Le professeur commença à sortir les ingrédients pour la potion. Il n'y avait toujours pas un bruit, et il sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui.

- Bien. Je vois que je ne pourrai pas commencer ce cours sans vous dire pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard ce matin. Je vous prie donc d'accepter mes excuses pour mon retard. Il se trouve que j'ai tout simplement eu ce que certains d'entre vous appellent une panne de réveil.

Un ou deux Gryffondors pouffèrent, aussitôt rappelés à l'ordre par leurs camarades. Les autres étaient sans voix.

- Je vois que ça vous fait rire. Profitez-en, parce que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Les sourires baissèrent d'un cran, et Malefoy leva la main.

- Professeur, aurons-nous le temps de travailler notre potion ?

Snape regarda le Serpentard et sourit.

- Je crois que monsieur Malefoy a raison. Vous aviez un devoir à me rendre, il me semble. Potter, veuillez ramasser les copies, s'il vous plaît.

Harry se leva et commença par le fond de la classe. Passant entre chaque rangée de tables, il arriva au premier rang les bras chargés de rouleaux.

- Déposez-les sur…

Des cris retentirent au bout du couloir, et Snape, qui avait commencé à ranger ce qui avait été sorti pour la préparation, suspendit son geste. Les voix se rapprochaient très vite, et la discussion semblait houleuse.

- …pas le droit d'intervenir dans cette école, surtout en plein cours.

- Il ne s'agit plus de droit mais de devoir.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Fudge entra accompagné d'officiers du ministère. Il paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Dumbledore était sur ses talons, fou de rage.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le professeur, qui tenait toujours les flacons.

- Vous êtes Severus Snape ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi…

Snape ne termina pas sa question. Deux officiers du ministère se jetèrent sur lui et le plaquèrent sur son bureau, les mains dans le dos, bousculant Harry, qui lâcha la pile de devoirs, au passage. Des récipients s'écrasèrent au sol.

- Vous êtes vraiment obligés de faire ça devant les élèves ?

Ils s'étaient tous reculés dans le fond de la classe, terrorisés.

- Mais vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? éclata Fudge. Cet homme vous trompe depuis plusieurs mois, et vous ne le remarquez même pas, dit-il en montrant le professeur du doigt.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il me ment ? interrogea froidement le directeur.

- J'ai des informateurs, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je ne me contente pas de la parole d'une personne. De plus, j'ai reçu une lettre assez alarmiste sur le comportement de cet enseignant.

Le ministre tendit la missive qu'il avait reçue à Dumbledore, qui la prit et la parcourut. Puis il releva la tête et regarda Draco, avant de rendre le mot à Fudge, qui le lui arracha des mains.

- Comment pouvez-vous croire de pareilles choses ? Une lettre anonyme, par-dessus le marché !

- Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Dumbledore ! C'est bien parce que je n'ai personne de plus compétent pour l'instant que vous êtes encore en place. Alors taisez-vous, et laissez-moi faire mon travail.

Snape, toujours plaqué sur le bureau et les mains menottées, fut remis debout sans ménagement. Il n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux, et le Gryffondor avait toujours ses yeux verts rivés sur ceux du professeur de potions. La voix de Snape résonna dans sa tête sans que le professeur ait ouvert la bouche.

- Je n'ai rien fait. Croyez-moi, Potter.

Harry lui répondit de la même manière.

- Je vous crois. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas. On m'accuse de quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait.

Fudge bougea, rompant le contact visuel entre Harry et Severus.

- Emmenez-le, déclara sèchement le ministre aux officiers qui tenaient fermement le professeur par les bras.

- Où l'emmenez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Á Azkaban, où il sera emprisonné en attendant son procès.

- Et qui va assurer les cours de potions ?

- C'est votre problème.

Le ministre et le directeur quittèrent la salle avec les officiers et le professeur. Snape se tourna quelques instants et regarda Harry une dernière fois.

- Aidez-moi.

Dumbledore revint quelques minutes plus tard. Les élèves étaient toujours là, choqués par la scène à laquelle ils avaient assistée.

- Je suis désolé que vous ayez vu ça. Je vous demande de regagner vos Salles Communes respectives en attendant d'autres informations. Vous aurez probablement une réunion dans la Grande Salle. D'ici là, les cours sont suspendus.

Il sortit du cachot, suivi par les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, tétanisés. Quand ils furent retournés dans leurs Salles, le directeur convoqua tous les professeurs de Poudlard pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

- QUOI ?

- Le professeur Snape a été arrêté pendant son cours de potions. Et devant ses élèves, en plus. Il a été dénoncé.

- Par qui ?

- Le ministre a reçu une lettre anonyme. Mais j'ai reconnu l'écriture. C'est celle de Lucius Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il est à Azkaban sous haute surveillance.

- Manifestement, il a réussi à contourner la surveillance dont il fait l'objet.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Je vous avais dit qu'il aurait des problèmes, à jouer sur les deux tableaux.

- Minerva, je pense que Severus ne nous a pas trompés, même si vous croyez le contraire. Mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Lupin.

- Dans un premier temps, il faut rassurer les élèves, expliqua Dumbledore. Surtout après la façon dont ça s'est passé.

- Et après ? dit Flitwick avec sa petite voix. Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour défendre Severus, et un remplaçant pour assurer ses cours pendant son absence.

- J'allais y venir.

Le directeur prit une profonde inspiration.

- J'assurerai la défense du professeur Snape pendant son procès.

Il y eut quelques secondes de vide.

- Quant à son remplacement, je n'y songerai qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Son procès s'ouvre quand ?

Remus avait posé LA question.

- Lundi prochain. J'irai voir Severus en fin de semaine pour le préparer. Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de parler aux élèves. Pouvez-vous tous les réunir dans la Grande Salle ?

- Tout de suite, professeur.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout le monde se retrouva autour des grandes tables de bois. Dumbledore se leva, et le silence se fit aussitôt.

- SONORUS !

Il se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots.

- Tout à l'heure, le professeur Snape a été arrêté de façon plutôt violente durant sa classe. Les cours de potions sont suspendus, et seuls ces cours-là. Je vous demande d'essayer de travailler le plus sereinement possible, étant donné les circonstances.

Il poursuivit, hésitant encore plus.

- J'ai décidé de défendre le professeur. Je serai donc absent pendant un certain temps. Par conséquent, évitez de poser des problèmes de discipline, autant que faire se peut.

Harry et Draco levèrent la main en même temps et se regardèrent pendant un moment. Le Serpentard fit un geste, et Harry posa sa question.

- Sait-on pourquoi le professeur Snape a été arrêté ?

Dumbledore se rembrunit.

- Autant que vous le sachiez tous. Le professeur Snape a été arrêté pour trahison.

**Prochain chapitre: **une mauvaise et une bonne surprise.


	31. Les cachots

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 31:** Les cachots.

Severus fut traîné à travers le hall de la prison par les officiers. Fudge les suivaient, une lueur de triomphe sur le visage. Pour une fois qu'il arrivait à faire taire Dumbledore…Ils prirent un escalier aux marches branlantes, à peine éclairé par des torches tremblotantes.

Snape frissonna. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avaient descendu ces escaliers avant lui, en sachant qu'ils avaient peu de chances de revoir la lumière du jour ? Combien avaient reçu le baiser du Détraqueur, lorsque ceux-ci étaient encore les gardiens d'Azkaban ? Il glissa sur l'arête d'une marche et s'écrasa contre le mur sur son épaule douloureuse. Il gémit.

- Hé. Il fallait y penser avant.

L'Auror le souleva sans douceur, et le groupe reprit sa descente dans les profondeurs d'Azkaban. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une épaisse porte en fer mangée par la rouille. L'air marin avait depuis longtemps laissé la place à une odeur de pourriture de plus en plus présente.

- Allez, rentre là-dedans, cracha l'Auror en le poussant brutalement dans la cellule.

La porte se referma dans un grincement sinistre, et Snape alla s'asseoir sur un petit décrochement du mur qui servait à la fois de lit et de banc. Il tâta son épaule à travers sa robe de sorcier. Elle lui faisait mal à hurler. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et pensa à Mathilde. Où était-elle à présent ?

dbdbdb

Severus avait déjà complètement perdu la notion du temps quand l'un des nouveaux gardiens distribua les repas du soir. Le professeur reçut presque ce qui ressemblait plus à une écuelle qu'à une assiette dans la figure. Il n'avait pas faim, mais il se garda bien de le dire. Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir, vain, de trouver le sommeil. Les cris des autres prisonniers présents dans le bâtiment se répercutaient en écho le long des couloirs de pierre comme une plainte longue et macabre.

Snape commença à tourner en rond dans sa cellule très vite, cherchant un élément visuel auquel se raccrocher. Il repensa à son arrestation, et au regard que Potter lui avait lancé avant qu'il ne soit emmené. « Je ferai ce que je pourrai », avait-il l'air de dire.

Fudge entra le surlendemain matin sans avoir été annoncé.

- Vous comparaîtrez devant le Magenmagot à partir de lundi ? J'espère que vous comprenez la gravité de vos actes.

Severus baissa les yeux. Il ne comprenait que trop bien. Le silence qu'il avait gardé obstinément à propos de Mathilde le conduisait à sa perte, et il ne pouvait pas en parler sans la mettre en danger.

- Vous serez jugé pour trahison. C'est un des crimes les plus graves avec l'utilisation des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Le professeur sursauta. L'évocation des trois Sortilèges l'avait fait penser à ce qu'elle risquait sans sa protection.

- Avez-vous quelqu'un pour vous défendre ?

- Pas…Pas que je sache, balbutia Snape, réalisant soudain qu'il n'aurait probablement personne le jour de l'audience, vu sa popularité.

- Vous n'avez plus qu'à espérer que quelqu'un soit assez stupide pour le faire.

Le ministre sortit de la cellule, satisfait de l'effet causé par ses paroles, laissant Severus seul et encore plus désespéré qu'auparavant.

dbdbdb

La porte grinça une nouvelle fois dans l'après-midi, alors que le professeur avait le sentiment d'être là depuis une éternité. Le gardien s'effaça, laissant apparaître Dumbledore dans l'encadrement. Le prisonnier poussa un cri de surprise.

- Que faites-vous ici ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je suis venu vous voir afin que nous préparions votre défense, tous les trois.

- Tous les trois ?

- Oui, professeur, vous avez bien entendu, lui répondit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, et sortie de derrière le directeur.

Dumbledore fit un pas de côté, et Harry apparut à son tour.

- Par Merlin, mon pauvre ami, dans quel état êtes-vous ! s'exclama le directeur de Poudlard quand il s'approcha de Snape.

Le professeur de potions était blême et il avait maigri. Il était mal rasé et ses mains étaient noires de crasse.

- Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé ? demanda Albus.

- La dernière fois, c'était mardi soir.

- Ça fait près de trois jours. Ils ne vous ont pas nourri ?

- Si, mais…Je n'ai pas très faim.

Il leur montra le petit tas de nourriture dans un coin.

- Ça ne servira pas à grand-chose de vous laisser mourir d'inanition. Allez, avalez ça, et vite !

Dumbledore fit apparaître quelques petits pains et une carafe d'eau, que Snape engloutit rapidement. Il attendit que le professeur ait fini de manger pour commencer à l'interroger.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Je suis accusé de trahison.

- C'est exact. Et je peux même vous dire que vous avez été dénoncé par une lettre anonyme envoyée au ministère.

Albus le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que vous me disiez ce que vous avez fait en dehors de Poudlard toutes les fois où vous en êtes sorti, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Albus, je suis le Gardien d'un Secret pour des raisons de sécurité.

Dumbledore le regarda et sourit, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse.

- Il y a un document qui vous aidera à comprendre. Il est caché dans mes appartements, sous une dalle près de mon armoire. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je trouverai bien. Occupons-nous maintenant de votre présentation pour l'audience de lundi matin. J'arriverai plus tôt pour que vous ayez le temps de vous préparer. En attendant, essayez de dormir un peu. Vous avez une mine à faire peur.

- Albus, pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

- Vous êtes mon meilleur professeur de potions. Je ne tiens pas à vous perdre, répondit sobrement Dumbledore en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

Snape grimaça à nouveau.

- Vous souffrez ?

- Ce n'est rien. Je me suis pris des coups du Saule Cogneur la dernière fois que je suis passé par là.

- Il faut absolument vous soigner, Severus. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça.

- Mathilde a déjà essayé, lâcha le professeur avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit.

Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué.

- Bien. Je repasserai vous voir lundi matin.

- Mais pour Harry ?

- Nous nous sommes arrangés avec ses camarades et les autres professeurs. Il s'est porté volontaire pour m'aider à vous défendre.

Snape resta muet, la gorge nouée. Que l'élève qu'il avait le plus détesté le défende alors qu'il encourait la peine maximale était incompréhensible pour lui.

Harry et Albus se levèrent et se préparèrent à partir.

- Albus…

Le directeur se retourna. Le professeur était effondré sur son banc.

En m'arrêtant, c'est une condamnation à mort qu'ils ont signée.

**Prochain chapitre: **où Harry envoie bouler Rita Skeeter et où Fudge veut la tête de Snape.


	32. Le tribunal sorcier

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 32:** Le tribunal sorcier.

La nouvelle de l'arrestation de Snape se répandit très vite, notamment grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier. Á la fin de la semaine, Dumbledore avait reçu près d'une centaine de hiboux de parents inquiets de la tournure que prenaient les événements de Poudlard. Il prit donc le temps de les rassurer, tout en préparant la défense du professeur.

Il savait que défendre Severus ne serait pas une tache facile, et qu'à la moindre erreur, le ministre se chargerait personnellement de son cas. Il prenait d'énormes risques, mais le papier qu'il tenait à présent dans ses mains innocentait presque à coup sûr le professeur. Il glissa la feuille dans le dossier et alla se coucher, la première audience du tribunal ayant lieu en début de matinée.

Dumbledore se leva de bonne heure et fit réveiller Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, déserte et silencieuse.

- Tu es prêt à te jeter dans la bataille ? demanda le directeur sur un ton bienveillant.

- Oui, je suis prêt, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix ferme.

- Ce n'est pas une affaire simple. Attends-toi à beaucoup de colère de la part des autres, aussi bien à Poudlard qu'à l'extérieur.

- Je sais. Ça a déjà commencé.

Il se souvenait avoir surpris, la veille, une conversation entre plusieurs élèves, lesquels le considéraient déjà comme un traître avant même que le procès ait débuté. Et Malefoy, qui se trouvait parmi eux, avait pris sa défense, pour sa plus grande surprise.

Ils quittèrent Poudlard au petit matin, alors que les premiers élèves émergeaient à peine d'un sommeil agité. Ils transplanèrent depuis Pré-au-Lard et arrivèrent à quelques rues du Ministère de la Magie. Harry fit quelques pas.

- Attends, lui dit Dumbledore.

Il fit un geste de la main au dessus de Gryffondor et de lui-même.

- Charme du Bouclier. Simple précaution.

Ils avancèrent et se retrouvèrent vite au milieu d'un groupe compact agglutiné autour d'une affiche parlant d'un obscur groupe de rock collée sur une cabine téléphonique. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine, et alors Harry entendit ce que les gens disaient. Il comprit pourquoi Dumbledore leur avait jetés le sortilège.

- C'est une honte ! dit l'un.

- On ne devrait même pas le juger, reprit un autre.

- Regardez ! Ses avocats viennent d'arriver, lâcha une petite sorcière replète au visage ridé, qui leur lança un sort au passage.

Les autres sorciers se retournèrent, mais il était trop tard. Albus et Harry avaient déjà refermé la porte et descendaient vers l'atrium pour signaler leur arrivée. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Harry venait au Ministère, mais il était toujours aussi impressionné par l'allure imposante du hall d'entrée. Les dégâts causés plus de dix-huit mois auparavant n'étaient plus visibles.

Des journalistes de la Gazette les attendaient, Rita Skeeter en tête, ainsi que quelques sorciers vociférant des insultes. Skeeter suivit Harry, son bloc de papier dans les mains.

- Monsieur Potter, pourquoi acceptez-vous de défendre un professeur que vous n'aimez pas ?

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et regarda la journaliste dans les yeux.

- Si je détestait autant le professeur Snape que vous le laissez entendre, je ne serais sûrement pas ici aujourd'hui. Il faudrait peut-être sortir la tête du bocal de temps en temps. N'est-ce pas, mademoiselle Skeeter ?

Elle resta sur place, muette, et Harry en profita pour rejoindre Dumbledore, qui l'attendait devant les portes d'un ascenseur.

- Bien envoyé, lui souffla Albus dans l'oreille quand ils furent dans la cabine.

Ils montèrent au niveau deux, où se trouvait le quartier général des Aurors. Snape les attendaient, enfermé dans une des salles de réunion, sous bonne garde. Albus présenta un laissez-passer et entra avec Harry. Le professeur se leva en les entendant arriver. Il avait meilleure mine.

- Comment allez-vous ?

- Je veux juste que ça se termine, répondit il d'un air las. Je suis fatigué.

- J'ai trouvé le document dont vous m'aviez parlé vendredi. Je l'ai ici. Je crois qu'il nous sera plus qu'utile. Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit, Severus ? Regardez où ça vous mène.

- Je sais. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je pense que maintenant, vous n'avez plus besoin de la dissimuler.

Harry ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la conversation. Mais il était certain que Dumbledore pouvait innocenter le professeur. Severus se frotta les mains et elles disparurent dans ses manches.

- Je vais aller voir où ils en sont.

Le directeur sortit, laissant Snape et le Gryffondor seuls.

dbdbdb

Dans la salle numéro dix, au Département des Mystères, les conversations allaient bon train. Fudge, assis au milieu du premier rang, présidait les débats. Il semblait déterminé à condamner Snape. Les quarante-neuf autres juges du Magenmagot étaient là, et tous avaient revêtu la robe pourpre de la Cour.

Les gradins étaient pleins à craquer, et le ministre tenta de ramener un peu de calme afin de terminer la sélection des jurés.

- S'il vous plaît, dit il en élevant la voix, je vous demande un peu moins de bruit pour que nous finissions de choisir les membres du jury.

Le greffier continua à lire les noms des personnes choisies ainsi que leur fiche signalétique, avant qu'ils ne soient soumis au vote des juges pour être acceptés ou récusés.

- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous faire partie du jury ? demanda le ministre à un homme grand et maigre assis sur la chaise en face de lui.

- J'ai vu ce que pouvaient faire les Mangemorts. Si je peux contribuer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à les faire disparaître…

- Bien, bien, articula Fudge.

Il était plutôt satisfait de la façon dont le jury était choisi. Il ouvrit le dossier posé sur la table devant lui et feuilleta les pages contenant les différents témoignages qui chargeaient le professeur. Il s'était promis d'avoir sa tête, et il avait tout fait pour. Y compris utiliser le Veritaserum. Quelqu'un lui avait tendu une perche pour abattre Dumbledore au travers de Snape, et il l'avait saisie à pleines mains.

Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur. Laisser échapper Black d'Azkaban en avait été une grave. Snape était là, et il allait prendre pour ceux qui n'avaient pas été attrapés. Fudge avait tout prévu.

La sélection des jurés prit fin. Le ministre jeta un regard circulaire à la salle et parut satisfait. Un petit homme entra, se dirigea vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose. Il se leva.

- Bien. Mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez bien gagner vos places.

Fudge se rassit et proclama:

- Faites entrer l'accusé !

**Prochain chapitre: **le procès semble mal engagé.


	33. Interruption de séance

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 33:** Interruption de séance.

Un murmure parcourut le public comme un courant d'air. Quelqu'un cria « Á mort ! » quelque part dans le fond de la salle. La lourde porte en fer s'ouvrit, et le professeur entra, les menottes aux poignets et encadré par deux Aurors. Il était suivi par Harry et Dumbledore. Les officiers l'amenèrent au centre de la salle d'audience, détachèrent ses menottes et l'assirent sur le fauteuil, dont les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et de ses jambes dans un cliquetis sinistre. Albus fit apparaître deux petites chaises pour Harry et lui. Fudge se racla la gorge, et le silence se fit.

- Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de juger le professeur Severus Snape ici présent. Il est accusé d'un des crimes les plus graves qui soient dans le monde sorcier. Selon certains, il serait retourné auprès de Lord Voldemort et aurait repris ses anciennes activités.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, chargés de colère et de haine.

- Il s'agit donc de confirmer ou d'infirmer ces accusations.

Le ministre s'adressa au greffier qui prit sa plume et se tint prêt à écrire.

- La présente audience sera présidée par Cornelius Oswald Fudge, en présence de l'accusé Severus Wilhelm Snape, professeur de potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il est accusé de trahison et de collusion avec le mage noir connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. La défense du professeur sera assurée par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, assisté de Harry James Potter.

Des voix s'élevèrent, et Harry entendit clairement ce que dit une femme assise au premier rang des gradins, sur sa gauche.

- Comment peut-il défendre un Mangemort ?

Fudge ouvrit à nouveau le dossier et en sortit un petit morceau de parchemin.

- J'ai ici l'acte d'accusation. Les charges les plus graves pèsent sur cet homme.

Il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

- Trahison, collusion avec l'ennemi, tentative de meurtre, tortures et actes de barbarie, menaces de mort…Dites-moi, professeur Snape, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous n'ayez PAS fait ?

Il le regarda.

- Oui, articula Severus dans un souffle. Mourir.

- Oh, voilà une bien bonne chose. Un peu trop tardive, je le crains.

Un ou deux spectateurs eurent un semblant de sourire.

- J'ai ici des témoignages de personnes vous ayant côtoyé tout au long de votre « carrière ». Ils sont assez accablants.

Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Monsieur le ministre, il se trouve que nous avons nous aussi des éléments pouvant innocenter le professeur Snape.

- Nous les entendrons en temps voulu. De cette façon, personne ne pourra prétendre qu'il y a eu déni de justice.

La colère commençait à monter, et le ministre peinait à la dissimuler.

- Je disais donc que nous avons des témoignages. Notamment celui de …

Il sortit une nouvelle feuille de la pochette.

- … d'un centaure vivant à Poudlard et qui dit avoir été agressé et blessé grièvement après avoir été menacé par vous. Est-ce exact, professeur ?

Snape hocha la tête, et il y eut des murmures de réprobation.

- Et en plus, il le reconnaît, dit clairement quelqu'un.

- Silence ! cria Fudge. Sinon je fais évacuer la salle. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'étais allé chercher des ingrédients avec un élève, que j'ai perdu en route. Quand je l'ai retrouvé, le centaure se trouvait avec lui et lui mettait des idées fausses dans la tête. Je lui ai dit de ne plus s'approcher de moi.

- Vous ne l'avez pas menacé ?

- Si, et je le regrette énormément.

- Il est trop tard pour regretter. Pouvez-vous nous dire de quelle façon votre maître vous appelle à lui ?

- Vous le savez, répondit Snape en relevant la tête. Pourquoi vous me le demandez ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! Répondez !

- Quand quelqu'un entre au service de Voldemort, il appose la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras gauche de la personne.

- En quoi consiste cette marque ?

- C'est une tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de la bouche.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut le public à la description de la marque.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous a-t-il marqué de cette façon ?

- Oui. Juste avant la fin des mes études à Poudlard.

- Montrez-nous votre bras.

Snape regarda Dumbledore.

- Allez-y, dit-il sur un signe de la main.

Le professeur remonta sa manche, et tous purent voir la marque malgré la lumière vacillante des torches.

- C'est bon. Vous pouvez rabaisser votre manche.

- Harry vit la main de Snape, et alors il comprit ce que Dumbledore avait voulu dire en parlant de ne plus la dissimuler.

- Monsieur le ministre, en quoi la Marque des Ténèbres a-t-elle un rapport avec ce dont on accuse le professeur ?

- Des témoins affirment l'avoir vu rentrer de nuit à Poudlard en se tenant le bras.

- A-t-on exploré d'autres pistes concernant ce geste ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Non. Mais vous avez peut-être des choses à nous dire à ce sujet ?

- C'est exact. Professeur, si vous voulez bien expliquer ce qu'il en est…

- J'essayais de la faire disparaître.

- Pour qu'on ne sache pas que vous étiez Mangemort et que vous puissiez continuer à tromper le monde ?

- Non. Pour qu'on comprenne enfin que je n'étais définitivement plus un des leurs. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. Mais en essayant d'enlever cette marque, j'ai réalisé qu'elle ne disparaîtrait qu'avec la destruction de Voldemort, et que je devrais la porter jusque là.

Le professeur était pâle. Il était certain que Fudge voulait sa tête et que rien ne l'empêcherait de la prendre.

Une jeune sorcière entra dans la salle sans faire de bruit, un papier à la main. Elle passa à côté de Harry et s'approcha du ministre en lui tendant le message d'une main tremblante. Fudge déplia la feuille et changea de couleur instantanément. Il regarda Snape, les yeux voilés, puis il se leva.

- Mesdames et messieurs, un événement inattendu m'oblige à libérer le prisonnier du fauteuil afin qu'il s'approche. Veuillez rester à vos places.

« Comme si c'était un animal dangereux », pensa Harry.

Les chaînes s'ouvrirent, permettant à Snape de se lever.

- Approchez, s'il vous plaît. Vous aussi, dit-il à l'adresse de Harry et de Dumbledore.

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent de l'estrade, et le ministre s'adressa au professeur à voix basse, bien que tout le monde l'entende.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous le demander…Connaissez-vous une femme nommée Mathilde Soledango ?

Snape recula d'un pas et tomba à genoux sur les pierres froides de la salle avant que Harry et Albus aient pu le retenir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le ministre en constatant que Snape blanchissait de minute en minute.

- Vous voyez bien que non ! rugit Dumbledore en tentant de remettre le professeur debout.

Un brouhaha éclata soudain, et le ministre eut le plus grand mal à ramener le calme.

- J'ordonne une suspension de séance, parvint à déclarer Fudge dans un silence de mort.

** Prochain chapitre: **fin de la première partie. Quand le malheur frappe, et que Snape est plus humain qu'il n'en a l'air.


	34. La morgue

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**1e partie : le Paradis.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 34: **La morgue.

Dans l'affolement qui suivit l'évacuation de la salle d'audience, personne ne remarqua que le prévenu était toujours par terre sans ses menottes. Quand il n'y eut plus personne, Fudge descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha de Dumbledore.

- Sa réaction parle pour lui.

- Pourquoi lui avez-vous demandé si il la connaissait ?

- Un des employés de l'institut médico-légal, un Cracmol, nous a fait parvenir un message concernant une femme trouvée dans une maison. Il n'y a personne pour l'identifier.

- Et quel rapport ça a à voir avec le professeur Snape ?

- Il a été vu avec elle à de nombreuses reprises avant sa mort (1).

Dumbledore se tut.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

Le ministre regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne.

- Étant donné les circonstances, je suspends le procès jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le professeur Snape sera assigné à résidence à Poudlard. Si il tente quoi que ce soit, les Aurors seront sans pitié. Est-ce bien clair, Albus ?

- On ne peut plus clair, Cornelius.

dbdbdb

Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à une ruelle proche de l'institut et firent le reste du trajet à pied. Le bâtiment qui abritait la morgue semblait peu imposant. Ils poussèrent la porte à double battant et entrèrent. Un des assistants vint à leur rencontre.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- On nous a appelés afin que nous venions identifier une personne, déclara Dumbledore, Snape étant totalement incapable de parler.

- Suivez-moi.

Ils emboîtèrent le pas au jeune médecin et le suivirent le long d'un couloir au carrelage brillant. Des articles portant sur les dernières évolutions technologiques et les grandes affaires en cours étaient épinglés sur un tableau accroché au mur.

- C'est dingue ce que les Moldus peuvent inventer pour résoudre les crimes, lâcha Dumbledore à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Attendez-moi ici. Je vais la préparer.

Il disparut dans une des salles au fond du couloir. Le, ou plutôt la médecin-légiste2, s'approcha d'eux.

- Bonjour, dit-elle avec douceur. Je suis désolée de vous déranger pour une chose aussi pénible, mais nous avions besoin de l'identifier avec certitude. Seul un proche pouvait le faire, et comme mademoiselle Soledango n'avait plus de famille…

- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça, siffla le professeur, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti du tribunal.

- Pardon ?

- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça. Ce n'était plus son nom.

- Et comment…

- C'était ma femme.

Harry resta interdit, assommé par ce que Severus venait de dire.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

Elle les emmena dans la salle où reposait le corps et les fit entrer. Malgré tous les désinfectants, l'odeur de la mort planait dans l'air, mais ça ne dérangeait apparemment pas le professeur.

Harry recula, s'attendant au pire. Il avait pourtant vu la mort de près à de nombreuses reprises, mais il sentait que celle-ci était particulière. La légiste souleva le drap.

- Dieu merci, ceux qui ont fait ça n'ont pas touché au visage.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise. Ce visage… C'était celui que l'Épouvantard avait pris face à Snape, un soir, il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela. La jeune femme avait les yeux clos et semblait dormir. Snape s'approcha et lui caressa le front d'une main tremblante.

- C'est elle. C'est Mathilde. Que t'ai-je fait ? Que t'ai-je fait ? répéta Severus d'une voix étranglée.

Dumbledore avança vers le professeur de potions.

- Pourquoi n'aviez-vous rien dit avant ?

- Personne n'aurait compris…, murmura-t-il pour toute réponse.

Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Snape avait beau être méchant et insupportable, il ne méritait pas de perdre sa femme. Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, sentant le contact froid de l'alliance.

- Je suis désolé, professeur Snape. Si je peux faire quelque chose…

- Merci Harry. C'est gentil, répondit-il, les doigts toujours posés sur la peau glacée de Mathilde.

Il remarqua une tâche à la racine des cheveux mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ça pouvait être n'importe quoi.

Dumbledore prit le médecin-légiste à part.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Il y a eu un appel signalant un mort dans une maison du centre ville. Un officier de police était déjà présent à notre arrivée. Quelqu'un a sûrement fouillé le domicile, parce qu'il y avait un désordre indescriptible.

- Comment est-elle morte ?

- Justement, j'ai un problème, avoua la légiste, gênée.

- Lequel ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Elle a eu la nuque brisée. Ça apparaît clairement sur les radios, et c'est la cause du décès. Mais elle a aussi subi des sévices, ajouta-t-elle en baissant le ton. On dirait qu'elle a été battue, et pourtant il n'y a pas la moindre trace de coups. J'en suis certaine.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Je vais prendre des dispositions pour le rapatriement du corps, déclara Albus.

- Attendez. Ce n'est pas le pire.

Dumbledore plissa des yeux. La mine sombre du médecin ne présageait rien de bon. Elle l'emmena un peu plus loin. Harry tenait toujours la main de Severus.

Savait-il qu'elle attendait un enfant ?

Il regarda d'un air las le professeur de potions, toujours debout près de la porte.

- Pas que je sache.

Il soupira. Le plus dur était à faire.

- Je vais lui annoncer moi-même, reprit-il.

La légiste le rattrapa par le bras.

- Allez-y doucement. Cette nouvelle risque d'avoir un effet dévastateur.

Le vieux sorcier s'approcha de Snape.

- Severus…

Il hésita un moment, se demandant comment il allait réagir.

- Je suis désolé…Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire…Elle était enceinte.

Le professeur chancela sous le choc, avant de se laisser glisser contre un mur le visage dans les mains. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry vit le professeur Snape pleurer.

1 Forcément…

2 Je crois que c'est un coroner, en Grande-Bretagne.

**Prochain chapitre: **début de la deuxième partie. Un retour difficile à Poudlard.


	35. La cérémonie

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list: **« Finale », Ennio Morricone (BO Orca).

"Sacrifice", Ch.Beck (BO Buffy contre les vampires,"Once More With Feeling")

**Chapitre 1: **La cérémonie (1).

_Demain, dès l'aube…_

_Demain, dès l'aube, à l'heure où blanchit la campagne,_

_Je partirai. Vois-tu, je sais que tu m'attends._

_J'irai par la forêt, j'irai par la montagne,_

_Je ne puis demeurer loin de toi plus longtemps._

_Je marcherai les yeux fixés sur mes pensées_

_Sans rien voir au dehors, sans entendre aucun bruit,_

_Seul, inconnu, le dos courbé, les mains croisées,_

_Triste, et le jour sera pour moi comme la nuit._

_Je ne regarderai ni l'or du soir qui tombe,_

_Ni les voiles au loin descendant vers Harfleur,_

_Et quand j'arriverai, je mettrai sur ta tombe_

_Un bouquet de houx vert et de bruyère en fleur._

_Victor Hugo._

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la morgue, Dumbledore fit parvenir à Poudlard un hibou express racontant les événements, et demandant à ce que les élèves évitent tout chahut. Il donna aussi les premières directives en vue de l'inhumation.

Ils retournèrent à l'école le soir même, autant pour respecter les consignes du ministère que pour protéger le professeur de la curiosité de la presse. Albus et Harry soutenaient Snape du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Le Gryffondor avait enfin compris la réaction du professeur face à l'Épouvantard, et il en fit part au directeur alors qu'ils atteignaient le grand portail.

- Professeur Dumbledore, l'autre soir dans la salle, le professeur n'a pas eu peur d'une femme morte, mais…

- …de la mort de sa femme. Oui, Harry. C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai vu Mathilde ce matin.

Le retour se fit discrètement pour éviter les importuns. Harry attendit que Dumbledore ait refermé la porte des appartements de Snape pour ensuite monter dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, où tout le monde patientait. Ses camarades se turent en le voyant entrer et s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Il monta une ou deux marches des escaliers menant aux dortoirs et se retourna. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un silence pesant s'installer. Il leur devait une explication.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus. Les prochaines semaines vont être très difficiles, surtout pour lui. Faites comme vous voulez, mais respectez son chagrin.

- Harry ? demanda Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui ?

Il déglutit, mais l'émotion était trop forte.

- Rien, Hermione. On peut juste être là, c'est tout.

Il gagna son dortoir, ouvrit la porte et se jeta tout habillé sur son lit. Ron le rejoignit, mal à l'aise et hésitant.

- Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit. Je ne pensais pas…

- Ce n'est pas important, Ron. Plus maintenant, répondit Harry en le regardant.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Très mal. Il est complètement anéanti. Il ne méritait pas ça. Non, il ne méritait pas ça, reprit-il en détournant la tête. Reste à savoir où ça va nous mener.

Snape fit réintégré dans ses fonctions dès son retour, même si son état nécessita une semaine de repos que Dumbledore lui donna d'office. Il avait estimé, à juste titre, que le professeur n'était pas en mesure de reprendre ses cours immédiatement. Il avait aussi jeté un sortilège d'Oubliettes aux médecins ainsi qu'à l'officier de police qui s'étaient occupés de l'affaire.

- Il n'est pas question de laisser les Moldus mettre leur nez dans notre monde, avait-il répondu à Harry qui lui avait demandé la raison de son geste.

L'enterrement de Mathilde eut lieu en fin de semaine. Le temps, chargé, s'était mis de la partie. Une fine bruine tombait et le vent soufflait, glaçant tout le monde jusqu'aux os. Le professeur de potions ne quitta ses appartements qu'au moment de la levée du corps. C'était la première fois que les élèves le voyaient depuis son arrestation, et tous remarquèrent qu'il avait encore pâli et paraissait plus fatigué que jamais. Harry apprit plus tard par Dobby qu'il avait passé son temps à pleurer.

La décision fut prise d'enterrer la femme du professeur à la lisière du parc, là où apparaissaient les premières fleurs au printemps. Le cortège quitta l'école et traversa la pelouse pour s'y rendre. Le cercueil fut déposé sur des tréteaux et les élèves se répartirent en cercle autour de la fosse. Severus se tenait debout ou plutôt essayait, plus mort que vif. Dumbledore était derrière lui, prêt à prévenir un hypothétique malaise.

Personne ne connaissait la jeune femme, mais presque tous eurent un mot pour elle. Quand ce fut au tour du professeur de potions de parler, il y eut un grand silence. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer une seule parole, submergé par le chagrin. Harry s'approcha de lui.

- Si vous voulez, je peux le faire.

Snape le regarda sans rien dire. Le Gryffondor prit la parole.

- C'est difficile d'évoquer quelqu'un et de lui rendre hommage sans l'avoir connu. Je n'ai vu Mathilde qu'une seule fois, mais je peux vous dire que j'aurais aimé la rencontrer. Vous aussi. Elle était toute la vie du professeur. Sa lumière dans la nuit, un nouvel espoir. Elle pouvait changer les gens, faire sortir le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, leur montrer que tout n'est pas perdu. Une femme courageuse, une battante douée pour le bonheur. Un visage de princesse, un avenir brillant.

Il se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots.

- C'est aujourd'hui le temps des larmes et des ténèbres. Puis la lumière reviendra, pour que nous puissions célébrer sa mémoire.

Il regarda à son tour le professeur de potions dans les yeux et resta muet.

« Je vous aiderai à retrouver celui qui a fait ça ».

Severus fit un signe de tête.

« Non, Harry. C'est mon problème ».

Le cercueil fut descendu avec précaution, et chaque personne présente prit une poignée de terre pour la jeter dans la fosse. Les élèves regagnèrent Poudlard par petits groupes, blottis les uns contre les autres. Le froid de novembre était devenu plus mordant, et la nuit tomba rapidement. Les paroles de Harry étaient dans tous les esprits et le désarroi face à l'événement était encore palpable. Il ne resta bientôt plus que Dumbledore et Snape debouts devant la tombe.

- Albus, pourquoi m'avez-vous réintégré ? demanda Severus.

- Parce que vous êtes le meilleur maître de potions que Poudlard ait jamais eu.

- Non, sérieusement. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser inactif alors que tout le monde vit autour de vous. J'ai confiance ne vous, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'auriez pas récupéré votre poste.

Il soupira.

- Peut-être aussi par égoïsme. J'ai besoin d'éléments fiables, sur qui je puisse compter. La guerre qui approche fera énormément de dégâts, et je pèse mes mots. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un de mes meilleurs formateurs.

- Ne vous mettez pas en danger pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

- Si vous pensez à l'affaire en cours, j'ai déjà fait part au ministre de ma pensée profonde. Il ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour risquer votre place. Qu'arrivera-t-il si il vous renvoie ? Ne lui donnez pas ce plaisir, par pitié. Il n'attend que ça.

- Rassurez-vous, Severus. Je n'irai pas jusque là. Mais c'est un incapable. Il est tellement aveugle et naïf qu'il est plus dangereux qu'autre chose. Il me faut des gens compétents pour former ceux qui vont lutter en première ligne, et ce n'est pas grâce à lui que je les aurai. Si j'avais écouté ses divagations, aucun des professeurs qui enseignent actuellement à Poudlard n'aurait été engagé. J'aurais repris son poste depuis longtemps si je ne préférais pas l'ambiance de l'école et la compagnie des élèves, croyez-moi.

- Nous n'en serions peut-être pas là.

- C'est vrai. En attendant, je suis plus utile ici, et vous encore plus que moi. Tant que nous serons là, il y aura peut-être un avenir pour le monde sorcier.

- Si on ne l'enterre pas entre temps, ajouta Snape d'un ton cynique.

Les deux hommes firent demi-tour et regagnèrent l'école à pas lents.

- Albus ?

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois vous inquiéter avec ça…Harry m'a fait comprendre tout à l'heure qu'il m'aiderait à retrouver celui qui a tué Mathilde. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Tout repose sur ses épaules, et je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en danger pour régler une histoire personnelle.

- Je vais essayer de lui parler, mais je ne promets rien. Il est comme son père. Il agit plus qu'il ne pense, et il est plus têtu qu'une mule.

Snape le regarda et tenta vainement de faire bonne figure.

- Merci d'être là.

- Ce que je fais n'est pas grand-chose. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour les risques que vous prenez en le trahissant. Quand je vois comment vous êtes traité en retour…

Ils venaient d'arriver à la porte, et McGonagall les attendaient en haut des marches, une lettre à la main.

- C'est arrivé il y a cinq minutes.

Dumbledore prit l'enveloppe et la décacheta. Il lut le parchemin qu'elle contenait et fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Rien d'inattendu. Le ministère m'informe de l'ouverture d'une enquête concernant la mort de votre femme. Ils sont persuadés que l'assassin est un sorcier.

dbdbdbd

(1) j'étais embêtée. En 5 tomes, pas un seul enterrement sorcier. Et vous trouvez normal que Harry ne soit jamais allé sur la tombe de ses parents ?

**Prochain chapitre: **quand le ministère met le nez dans les affaires de Poudlard.

dbdbdb

**Les reviews: **

**- Yuki-chan:** oui, le couple HP/DM va se développer dans la 2e partie. C'est prévu. Pour le moment, ils jouent surtout

au chat et à la souris. Mais quand ils se seront trouvés … Quant à Sirius, en fait, il va garder cette apparence

jusqu'au moment où… Et pour Snape, malheureusement, ses malheurs sont loin d'être terminés. Neville aussi va se

montrer –comment dire ?- moins gentil que ce qu'on croyait. J'espère que ça te plaira.


	36. Le ministère s'en mêle

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Reviews: **

** - vega264: **merci. Quant à savoir pourquoi cette fic a si peu de reviews, j'aimerais bien avoir une réponse à te donner. Et pour anticiper un

peu, tu as intérêt à prévoir les mouchoirs, parce que le professeur de potions va encore souffrir, et pas qu'un peu...

**Chapitre 2:** Le ministère s'en mêle.

_ « Au professeur Dumbledore,_

_ Monsieur, nous vous informons par la présente de l'ouverture d'une enquête concernant la mort de Mathilde Soledango-Rogue. Il apparaît qu'il s'agit d'un assassinat, et il est probable que cet acte ait été commis par l'un des nôtres. Nous serons donc amenés à rencontrer le professeur de potions en vue de l'interroger. Veuillez donc tenir une salle à notre disposition. De plus, nous vous rappelons que le procès de Severus Rogue n'est que suspendu. Il est par conséquent possible que nous poursuivions l'audition commencée lors de la séance de lundi. Cordialement,_

_ Cornelius Oswald Fudge »_

- Cordialement… Il est gonflé ! cracha Dumbledore en reposant pour la énième fois la lettre sur son bureau.

Á voir sa mine et sa barbe –d'habitude si bien ordonnée- en bataille, il n'avait pas dormi et cette lettre l'avait finalement mis de mauvaise humeur. Snape était assis en face de lui et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Dehors, le jour se levait à peine.

- C'est après moi qu'il en a. L'occasion est trop belle.

- Peut-être. Mais j'estime qu'il n'a pas à mettre son nez dans les affaires de l'école, et encore moins à vous considérer comme coupable avant d'avoir tous les éléments en main. Si vous avez des choses à me dire, Severus, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Désolé de vous poser cette question directement, mais le ministre prendra encore moins de gants. Connaissiez-vous si bien Mathilde que ça ?

Le professeur blêmit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Que saviez-vous d'elle exactement ?

- C'était une sorcière, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Elle avait quitté son pays pour s'installer à Londres. Elle voulait vivre comme une Moldue.

- Ce n'est pas un motif, ça. Pourquoi s'était-elle exilée ?

Dumbledore regarda Severus par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Vous l'ignorez ?

- Elle ne me l'avait jamais dit, avoua Snape. Et je n'ai jamais cherché à en savoir plus.

Le directeur se renversa sur son fauteuil.

- Fudge n'aurait pas ordonné cette enquête si il n'avait pas une idée derrière la tête. Il y a déjà eu des affaires de ce genre par le passé, mais sans que ça aboutisse à tout ce tapage.

- Vous pensez qu'elle est morte à cause de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est votre passé ou le sien qui l'a tuée. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la situation est grave. Le ministère agit comme si Mathilde n'avait pas été qu'une simple sorcière.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Severus, ce n'est pas un crime de droit commun. Avant, ça aurait valu à son auteur le baiser du Détraqueur sans autre forme de procès. Ils sont en pleine chasse aux partisans de Voldemort et ils ne veulent pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a quinze ans, même si je crois qu'ils sont prêts à tout. Pour eux, vous en faites toujours partie et c'est à vous d'apporter la preuve de votre innocence. Je suis persuadé que la mort de votre femme est liée à Voldemort. Reste à savoir jusqu'à quel point. Entrez ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la personne qui venait de frapper à la porte.

Tout à leur conversation, les deux hommes n'avaient pas entendu la gargouille être actionnée. McGonagall entra dans le bureau, raide comme un piquet et le visage crispé.

- Et bien, Minerva, que me vaut cette mine réjouie ?

Elle se racla la gorge.

- Fudge et son équipe viennent d'arriver.

- Ah ! Bien. Jamais en retard quand il s'agit de mettre quelqu'un au pilori. Dites-leur que j'arrive. Qu'ils m'attendent dans la classe mise à leur disposition.

McGonagall fit demi-tour et disparut dans l'escalier.

- Je crois que je vais y aller. Attendez-moi là, Severus. Il y a des chances pour que le ministre veuille vous entendre dès ce matin. Je vous ferai appeler si c'est nécessaire.

Dumbledore quitta son bureau et descendit au premier étage, où l'attendaient le ministre et les Aurors qui l'accompagnaient.

- Bonjour, Cornelius.

Fudge avait son air des mauvais jours, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Bonjour, Dumbledore, répondit froidement le ministre.

- Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine…

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, où avaient été installées à la hâte une table et quelques chaises.

- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, asséna sèchement Fudge quand Albus eut refermé soigneusement la porte.

- Quel jeu, Cornelius ? Vous m'avez demandé de préparer une pièce pour pouvoir interroger Severus Snape, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mon professeur de potions attend actuellement dans mon bureau que je l'appelle. Son souhait le plus cher est d'ECLAIRCIR la situation, afin qu'on retrouve l'assassin de sa femme le plus rapidement possible.

- Ne croyez pas que je vais l'épargner parce qu'il vient de perdre son épouse.

- Il le sait, répondit Dumbledore qui parvint malgré tout à conserver son flegme face à la froideur du ministre.

Fudge alla s'asseoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire que c'est un sorcier qui a tué Mathilde ?

- J'ai eu le rapport dans les mains, moi aussi. Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, individus capables de frapper à mort sans laisser de traces ?

- Il n'y a que les Mangemorts que ça amuse, répondit Dumbledore. Mais quel est le rapport avec Severus Snape ?

- C'en est un, rétorqua un des deux Aurors.

- Il ne l'est plus ! Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Cornelius, il ne peut pas être responsable de la mort de sa femme puisqu'il était déjà à Azkaban.

- Qui vous a dit que je le soupçonnais ? J'ai parlé d'un Mangemort, pas de lui.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avez-vous officiellement ouvert une enquête ? Les partisans de Voldemort sont coutumiers du fait, que les victimes soient moldues ou sorcières.

Fudge parut hésiter un instant, puis il fit apparaître un dossier devant lui.

- Ce sont les autorités sorcières françaises qui me l'ont demandé.

- Pardon ?

- Elles m'ont contacté pour que j'ordonne l'ouverture d'une enquête concernant la mort de Mathilde Soledango. Cette affaire fait beaucoup de bruit là-bas.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. C'est pour ça que je dois interroger votre professeur de potions. Il pourra peut-être m'aider à comprendre pourquoi on fait pression sur moi afin que je règle cette histoire très vite. Si il a vraiment fait une croix sur son passé, c'est la meilleure occasion qu'il a de le prouver une bonne fois pour toutes. Vous ne pensez pas ?

Albus fut forcé d'admettre que le ministre avait raison.

- Si. Je vais l'appeler. Je vous demande une seule chose. Allez-y doucement. Même si il sait qu'il va devoir s'expliquer, l'enterrement de sa femme n'a eu lieu qu'hier, et il a encore les nerfs à vif.

- Vous me connaissez.

« C'est justement ce qui me fait peur », pensa Dumbledore en posant la main sur la poignée de porte. Il sortit, laissant le ministre et les deux Aurors.

- Le modérer. Et puis quoi encore ? Est-ce que les Mangemorts modéraient leurs victimes ? siffla un des deux officiers.

Fudge tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

- Fermez-la ! C'est moi qui mènerai l'interrogatoire. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, monsieur le ministre.

**Prochain chapitre: **Snape découvre le passé de sa femme, dit ses quatre vérités au ministre, et Dumbledore apprend la nouvelle bavure de Fudge.


	37. L'interrogatoire

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 3: **L'interrogatoire.

Dumbledore revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné du professeur de potions.

- Entrez et asseyez-vous, dit Fudge en désignant une chaise en face de lui. Avant que nous commencions, je tiens à vous présenter mes condoléances.

- Merci, répondit Snape même si il aurait préféré ne rien dire.

- Bien. Vu la tournure des événements durant l'audience, je vous propose de tout reprendre depuis le début.

- Nous n'y voyons pas d'inconvénients, déclara Dumbledore.

- Dans ce cas…Nom, prénoms, âge, qualité, profession.

- Snape, Severus Wilhelm, trente-huit ans dans deux mois (1), veuf, enseignant en potions au collège de Poudlard depuis plus de seize ans.

- Quand êtes-vous entré à Poudlard ?

- En septembre 1971 en tant qu'élève, et en septembre 1981 en tant que professeur.

- Quand êtes-vous devenu Mangemort ?

Snape regarda Dumbledore.

- Allez-y.

- J'ai reçu la Marque des Ténèbres juste avant la fin de ma septième année.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagé dans les partisans de Voldemort ?

Le professeur de potions hésita.

- Parce que je me suis laissé entraîner par mes camarades, mais aussi parce qu'à cette époque, je croyais en un certain idéal.

- … qui a conduit à la mort des milliers d'innocents, intervint l'Auror qui était assis à la droite du ministre.

- Taisez-vous. Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était moi qui posais les questions, rétorqua brusquement Fudge en se tournant vers lui. Reprenons. Pourquoi avez-vous décidé de quitter les Mangemorts ?

- Parce que j'ai vu trop d'horreurs et que j'y ai participé. J'ai vu des familles entières complètement décimées, y compris les enfants…

- Des regrets très tardifs, lâcha l'Auror.

- Quand est-ce que vous allez cesser vos insinuations ? demanda Snape. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Toutes les nuits je revois le visage de mes victimes. C'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint le camp des adversaires de Voldemort.

- Avant, ou après sa chute ? insista l'officier.

- Avant, vous le savez très bien, répondit le professeur en haussant le ton. Je ne serais pas ici si je ne l'avais pas trahi. Et je mourrai très probablement pour ça.

- Severus, calmez-vous, murmura Dumbledore en posant sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

- Merci, Albus, lui dit Fudge. Quant à vous, continua-t-il en se tournant vers l'Auror, je vous demande de sortir.

- Á vos ordres, monsieur le ministre, siffla l'officier.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il se retourna et regarda Snape.

- Avouez quand même qu'un mariage entre un Mangemort et une opposante de Voldemort n'est pas courant.

- QUOI ? s'écria Severus.

- Dehors ! hurla Fudge, cette fois hors de lui.

L'homme referma doucement la porte en sortant. Snape fixait la table, abasourdi par ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? interrogea Dumbledore, lui aussi stupéfait.

Le ministre resta muet, gêné.

- C'était ma femme, j'ai le droit de savoir ! explosa le professeur en se levant brusquement, renversant sa chaise au passage.

- Par pitié, professeur, rasseyez-vous. Je vais vous dire ce que nous savons. Je dois d'abord vous demander ce que vous saviez d'elle.

- Je…Je ne sais que ce qu'elle m'avait dit et que j'ai répété au professeur Dumbledore ce matin. Elle m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait quitté son pays mais sans me dire pourquoi exactement. Elle tremblait à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait. Je n'ai jamais rien su d'autre, malgré la legilimancie. C'est comme si elle avait voulu tirer un trait sur son passé.

Dumbledore confirma ses propos.

- Et elle, savait-elle qui vous étiez ?

- Je ne lui ai jamais caché. D'ailleurs, avec ça, dit-il en relevant sa manche, j'aurais eu du mal. Je l'aimais. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui mentir. C'est même elle qui m'a proposé d'effacer la Marque, bien que ça n'ait pas marché.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tu votre mariage ?

Severus soupira.

- Regardez-moi, monsieur le ministre. J'ai presque trente-huit ans, je suis laid et ma réputation de Mangemort me précède partout où je passe. J'avais toutes les raisons de ne révéler à personne que je m'étais marié.

- Lesquelles ?

- Une des premières qualités d'un Mangemort, c'est de ne pas s'attacher, pour être capable d'éliminer la personne en cas de besoin. Il n'a pas de relations autres que d'intérêt. Je suis tombé amoureux de Mathilde sans m'y attendre. Personne ne m'aurait cru si j'en avais parlé. Et puis je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger à cause de mon passé.

- Justement. Vous auriez dû tout dire et la mettre en sécurité à Poudlard.

- Je sais. C'est ce que j'allais faire le jour où vous m'avez arrêté et conduit à Azkaban.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence gêné. Le deuxième Auror écoutait, impassible, prenant des notes. Fudge regarda Snape dans les yeux.

- Je vais être direct avec vous et vous dire pourquoi je suis ici, déclara Fudge. Comme je l'ai expliqué ce matin au directeur, ce sont les autorités sorcières françaises qui m'ont demandé d'ouvrir une enquête sur la mort de Mathilde Soledango.

- Le ministère français de la Magie ?

- Oui. Votre femme était française. Et elle était parfaitement bilingue, c'est pour ça que vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien. Le ministre français m'a transmis son dossier. Vous n'avez rien su parce qu'elle était leur meilleur agent. Langues, sortilèges, legilimancie… Elle avait quitté son pays parce qu'elle estimait être plus utile ici depuis le retour de Voldemort. Et sa famille…

- Mais agent de quoi ? le coupa Snape.

- Elle traquait Voldemort et ses partisans.

- Des gens comme moi, autrement dit ? Elle était Auror et je l'ignorais ?

- Oui. Ou plutôt non. Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous expliquer ?

Severus darda ses yeux noirs sur lui.

- Vous n'aviez aucune chance de savoir qu'elle était Auror. Elle luttait contre les Mangemorts, et elle avait constitué un réseau de résistance et de renseignements assez important. Mais elle vous aimait, et nous en savons suffisamment sur elle pour penser qu'elle ne vous aurait pas épousé si vous aviez encore été du côté de Voldemort.

- Oh, ça me rassure de savoir qu'elle ne se servait pas de moi et qu'elle ne me considérait pas comme un monstre.

- Nous non plus.

- Nous non plus quoi ? demanda le professeur de potions qui sentait la colère monter.

Fudge déglutit et jeta un regard en coin à Snape. Justifier les actes du ministère n'allait pas être simple. Surtout cette bavure monumentale.

- Je vais abandonner les charges.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- Je vous conseille de tenir votre langage.

- Tenir mon langage ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez passé une semaine à Azkaban au milieu de la pourriture et de l'humidité ! Ce n'est pas vous qui passez pour un traître aux yeux du monde ! Ne me demandez pas de surveiller mon langage quand vous-même ne savez pas ce que c'est que la mort civile. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Sirius Black vous haïssait tant.

Le ministre rougit violemment.

- Taisez-vous ! rugit Fudge.

- Il est hors de question que je me taise. J'ai été arrêté comme un chien. Vous avez terrorisé mes élèves. Depuis que je suis rentré, ils me regardent comme si j'allais les tuer ou les transformer en quelque chose de pas naturel.

- Severus, s'il vous plaît…dit Dumbledore.

Snape inspira profondément.

- Non, Albus. Le ministère a détruit en quelques minutes ce que j'avais mis dix-sept ans à construire. Qu'est-ce qu'il me reste, à présent ? Je n'ai même plus Mathilde à mes côtés.

- Vous êtes toujours professeur, répondit le ministre.

- J'en ai assez entendu, siffla le professeur en se levant pour partir.

- Où allez-vous ?

- Là où je ne vous entendrai plus. Si vous me cherchez, Albus, je suis chez moi.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant Dumbledore, le ministre et l'Auror muets.

- Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ? demanda le ministre après un instant de silence.

- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de lui dire toute la vérité ! Il culpabilise énormément depuis la mort de sa femme. Ce que vous lui avez appris ne va pas arranger les choses.

- Je ne lui ai pas tout dit.

- Comment ça ?

- Il ne sait pas qu'il a été dénoncé.

- Si, il le sait. Je lui ai parlé de la lettre anonyme. Mais dites-moi, Cornelius, êtes-vous certain de ne pas avoir reconnu l'écriture ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

- Il m'avait semblé reconnaître l'écriture de monsieur Malefoy, bien que ça ne soit pas possible, vu qu'il est sous très haute surveillance. Ce serait dommage pour vous de rater le procès du siècle, n'est-ce pas ?

Dumbledore s'arrêta. Fudge était passé du rouge au blanc presque instantanément en entendant ses paroles.

- Cornelius ?

- Lucius Malefoy…Lucius Malefoy s'est évadé d'Azkaban il y près d'un mois, murmura le ministre.

- Oh, Seigneur…

Le directeur se leva et ouvrit la porte de la salle. Il jeta un dernier regard à Fudge.

- Cette fois, la guerre est vraiment déclarée, Cornelius. Espérez qu'elle ne soit pas trop meurtrière, parce que vous en porterez la responsabilité.

(1) il est né le 9 janvier 1960.

**Prochain chapitre: **le professeur Snape tombe malade.


	38. Malaise

**Une si fragile flamme.  
**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

* * *

**Reviews: **

**- Linalyna/ Lady Snake: **moi aussi. Mais ça ira peut-être mieux sur la durée (enfin, je l'espère, parce qu'il m'a fallu presque un an pour l'écrire). Pour Harry et Draco, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bouger, même si ça prend du temps.

- **Vega264: **comme je te l'ai dit, Snape n'a pas fini de pleurer et de souffrir (à la lumière du tome 6, je ne regrette pas ce qu'il endure, mais bon…). Et pour ce qui se passe entre Harry et Draco, ça bouge vraiment dans la 2e moitié de cette partie-ci, mais après ça ne s'arrête plus jusqu'à la fin. Bises, et merci pour tes reviews.

* * *

**Chapitre 4:** Malaise.

Severus était assommé par ce qu'avait dit Fudge. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu venir…Mathilde, une opposante de Voldemort ? Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il traversa le couloir, descendit les escaliers et s'engagea dans le passage menant à ses appartements. Se prenant le pied sur l'arête d'une dalle, il trébucha et tomba contre le mur. Il gémit. Le Saule Cogneur ne l'avait vraiment pas raté, et son épaule le faisait toujours souffrir, même si la douleur s'était atténuée.

- Saleté de dalle ! maugréa le professeur. Il faudra que j'en parle à Rusard.

Il prononça le sort de déverrouillage et rentra chez lui. Le salon était plongé dans l'obscurité.

- LUMOS !

Une lueur pâle et blafarde apparut au bout de sa baguette, lui permettant de s'orienter dans la pièce. Il alluma une torche au mur et posa sa baguette sur la table après l'avoir éteinte.

- INCENDIO !

Aussitôt, des flammes s'élevèrent dans la cheminée, projetant une lumière orangée sur les meubles et le tapis. Snape alla se blottir dans un des fauteuils et ferma les yeux. Il avait mal au crâne, et le simple fait de penser l'épuisait. Il regarda la pendule posée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Bientôt midi. Il n'avait pas faim. Mais il savait que si il n'allait pas dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore n'hésiterait pas à venir lui-même le chercher. Il se leva et tituba. La lumière du feu l'éblouissait, et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il secoua la tête et sortit dans le couloir, où la fraîcheur le revigora un peu.

Quand il arriva à la porte par laquelle les professeurs entraient dans la Grande Salle, il entendit les bavardages des élèves et faillit renoncer. Finalement, il poussa le battant et gagna sa place le plus rapidement possible. Le ton baissa d'un cran à son entrée, puis les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais être obligé de descendre voir sui vous alliez bien, dit Dumbledore en se penchant vers lui.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Je mettais de l'ordre dans des papiers, articula le professeur de potions à grand peine.

Il regarda la salle et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il eut le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place. Il prit sa fourchette pour se donner une contenance, piqua un morceau de viande et le porta à sa bouche. Il avait l'impression de mastiquer du cuir de dragon et faillit s'étouffer en l'avalant.

- Est-ce que ça va, Severus ? demanda McGonagall.

- Oui, oui.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous êtes très pâle.

- Je vous dis que je vais bien.

Un élève éclata de rire à la table des Serpentards, et Snape sentit son sang battre à nouveau douloureusement dans ses tempes. Il avait la nausée et ne savait pas comment sortir de table sans alerter tout le monde. Il but une gorgée d'eau, et sa main se mit à trembler quand il reposa son verre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, comme si sa poitrine était prise dans un étau. Il regarda Albus.

- Le ministre est déjà reparti ?

- Pour l'instant, oui. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Mais j'espère bien le revoir, dit le directeur en se tournant vers le professeur. Après tout, il vous doit des excuses publiques, et je compte bien les obtenir, ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Snape tenta vainement de s'intéresser à nouveau au contenu de son assiette, mais il dut renoncer. C'était vraiment au dessus de ses forces.

- Albus, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je dois préparer mon cours pour lundi après-midi, balbutia-t-il.

- Mais allez-y, répondit Dumbledore sans le quitter des yeux.

- Merci, bredouilla le professeur, qui avait la plus grande difficulté à parler.

Il se leva et vacilla.

- Severus ?

- Ça…aller…santé.

La vue de Snape se brouilla, et ses propos devinrent de plus en plus confus. Il devait absolument sortir de la Grande Salle et retourner chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte et glissa le long du mur. Une élève de Serdaigle poussa un cri en voyant le professeur tomber, et le silence se fit.

- Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver, murmura Dumbledore. Ce n'est rien. Le professeur Snape a juste un léger malaise.

Les élèves étaient figés.

- MOBILICORPUS.

Le corps inanimé de Severus s'éleva dans les airs.

- Minerva, s'il vous plaît, voulez-vous dire à madame Pomfresh que j'arrive avec Severus et qu'il a besoin du plus grand calme.

- Pas de problème.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle et se rendit à l'infirmerie, où elle fut rejointe quelques minutes plus tard par Dumbledore et Snape, toujours inconscient.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Pompom en les voyant arriver.

- Le professeur Snape a eu un malaise au cours du déjeuner. Mais ce n'est rien de grave, rassurez-vous.

L'infirmière regarda Severus, qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

- Rien de grave, c'est vite dit, marmonna madame Pomfresh. Avec le choc qu'il a reçu après la mort de sa femme…

- Justement. Je pense qu'un peu de tranquillité ne lui fera pas de mal. Du moment qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le surveiller.

Dumbledore fixa l'infirmière.

- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait aller jusque là ?

- Il est professeur de potions avant tout, ne l'oubliez pas. Même si je ne crois pas qu'il le fera, pour répondre à votre question.

Severus fut installé dans un lit un peu à l'écart, près du bureau de Pomfresh.

- Il est épuisé moralement et physiquement. Prenez le plus grand soin de lui. Il le mérite, même si il ne le pense pas. Et c'est un des meilleurs professeurs que Poudlard ait eu. Je veux le garder.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'arriverai à le remettre sur pieds.

- Je sais. Je vous fais confiance. Á propos, comment va Neville Londubat ? Je ne l'ai pas vu à midi.

- Beaucoup mieux. Quelques jours de repos lui ont fait le plus grand bien. Mais vous devriez aller le voir. Il s'en veut beaucoup pour l'incident du bureau explosé.

- Oui, Minerva m'en a parlé. Savez-vous où je peux le trouver ?

- Il doit sûrement être en train de travailler dans une des salles vides du premier étage. Il n'a pas arrêté de dire qu'il prenait du retard tout le tems qu'il a été alité. Quand il est sorti, il a juste parlé de continuer à s'entraîner.

- S'entraîner ?

- Oui, c'est le mot qu'il a utilisé. Heureusement qu'il a une grande capacité de récupération, parce que je suis certaine que je le reverrai ici.

- Bien. Encore merci, Pompom.

- De rien, Albus.

Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie et décida de partir à la recherche de Neville. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de tirer les choses au clair avec le jeune homme à cause des problèmes de Severus. Mais maintenant, il voulait savoir pourquoi le meuble avait explosé. Et il finirait bien par le savoir.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Harry en découvre un peu plus sur le passé du Maître de potions. 


	39. Un passé douloureux

**Une si fragile flamme.  
**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 5: **Un passé douloureux.

* * *

_« Á quoi ressemble le monde, me suis-je souvent demandé,_

_pour un jeune garçon qui a son père pour ennemi ? »_

_L'aliéniste, Caleb Carr._

_

* * *

_

Le professeur de potions resta ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard et mit un moment à réaliser l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, dit une voix masculine à côté du lit.

Malgré la veilleuse, Snape ne vit personne.

- Qui est là ?

- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne m'avez pas reconnu ?

- Potter ?

Harry laissa tomber sa cape d'invisibilité à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas couché ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Vous devriez parler plus fort, pour que madame Pomfresh vous entende.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Je vous ai posé une question.

- Je n'ai pas souvent respecté le règlement. Vous m'avez assez puni pour ça. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

- Potter…, dit Snape d'un ton menaçant.

Harry regarda son professeur de potions.

- En fait, je suis juste venu pour voir comment vous alliez.

- Comme ça ? En pleine nuit ? Ça vous prend souvent ?

- Presque toutes les nuits en ce moment. J'ai du mal à dormir. Mais ce n'est pas important. Vous nous avez fait très peur, à midi.

Snape se passa une main devant les yeux.

- Je ne me rappelle même plus ce qui s'est passé.

- Ben…Vous avez eu un malaise en sortant de table, et le professeur Dumbledore vous a amené jusqu'ici.

Severus fixa le Gryffondor sans ciller. Il ne comprenait plus. Le jeune homme avait toutes les raisons du monde de le haïr et pourtant…Potter avait pris sa défense pendant son procès, il avait été là pour l'enterrement de Mathilde et aujourd'hui, il était même à son chevet au lieu de dormir comme tous les autres.

- N'essayez pas. J'ai eu un bon entraînement. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Et puis appelez-moi Harry, comme l'autre jour.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Si le professeur Dumbledore vous surprend ici…

- Il le sait probablement déjà.

Le professeur fit mine d'attraper le verre posé sur la tablette pour échapper aux yeux émeraude, mais Harry fut plus rapide.

- Ne bougez pas. Je m'en occupe.

Snape se recoucha en soupirant, et le Gryffondor vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit après avoir rempli le verre.

- Harry, pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

Le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et approcha le gobelet des lèvres du professeur.

- Ce serait plus facile si vous étiez assis.

Severus se souleva sur un coude et le drap glissa, révélant une poitrine couverte de cicatrices. Il but avidement et retomba sur l'oreiller. Harry se pencha sur lui.

- On dirait que vous avez un peu de fièvre, dit-il en posant la main sur le front de Snape.

Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je ne vais pas vous mordre, reprit Harry en retirant sa main. Qui vous a fait ça ? ajouta-t-il en parlant des marques.

Le professeur détourna le regard, espérant que le Gryffondor n'insisterait pas.

- Professeur Snape ?

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre.

- C'est mon père ? C'est lui et vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

Snape se tourna vers le bureau de Pomfresh dans l'espoir qu'elle vienne les interrompre.

- Le professeur Dumbledore l'a informé de mon éventuelle présence. Alors ?

- C'est trop long à expliquer.

- J'ai toute la nuit devant moi. Et je ne partirai pas avant de savoir.

- Pitié. Ne me demandez pas ça.

- Écoutez, j'ai vu dans la Pensine de quoi mon père était capable.

- Justement non. Vous n'avez pas tout vu. Et il n'est pas le seul responsable.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- En fait, ça a commencé bien avant mon entrée à Poudlard en tant qu'élève. Je viens d'une famille de « Sang-Pur » (1), mais nous n'étions pas aussi fortunés que l'étaient les Potter, les Black ou les Malefoy. En plus, mon caractère et mes prédispositions pour les potions ont joué contre moi, avant même mon arrivée à l'école. Mon père a essayé de me corriger, dans tous les sens du terme (2), sans que ma mère intervienne.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien fait ?

- Elle était terrorisée. Il ne s'écoulait pas un jour sans qu'il la brutalise. Et il a essayé de faire la même chose avec moi. Pour que je sois moi aussi à Gryffondor, comme la majeure partie de ma famille, déclara Severus avec amertume.

- Ils étaient à Gryffondor ?

Harry était stupéfait. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé la famille de Rogue ailleurs qu'à Serpentard.

- Presque tous les membres de ma famille, oui. Et je les ai cruellement déçus en allant à Serpentard. Ils me l'ont fait sentir dès les premières lettres. Je vous fais grâce de l'ambiance qu'il y avait à la maison quand j'y retournais. Je ne préfère pas penser à ce que ma mère a subi. J'ai vite compris que si on m'autorisait à rentrer pour les vacances, c'était uniquement pour que les gens ne disent pas qu'on m'avait abandonné. Si bien que j'ai fini par préférer rester à Poudlard à longueur d'année. Je me suis retrouvé dans la même situation que votre parrain. Je n'ai jamais revu ma mère.

- Que sont devenus vos parents ?

Snape se racla la gorge.

- Morts tous les deux il y a vingt ans.

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait à Poudlard ?

- Lucius Malefoy m'a pris sous son aile et m'a apporté un tas de choses que je n'avais pas trouvées chez moi. Dans un sens, c'est à lui que je dois la vie.

- Il vous a aidé ?

- Plus j'y pense, plus je réalise qu'il ne l'a fait que pour mieux se servir de moi. Un des futurs meilleurs Mangemorts qui arrive à enrôler un expert en potions…J'aurais dû me méfier, mais j'étais trop heureux d'avoir des gens qui m'entouraient et me protégeaient des cruautés de votre père.

- Pourquoi vous détestait-il autant ?

- Je l'ignore, Harry. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que ça a été dès le premier regard, et ça a duré jusqu'à la fin. Vous l'avez vu dans la Pensine. Le simple fait que j'existe le dérangeait (3). J'imagine que c'est pour ça que Sirius et lui m'ont envoyé dans les pattes de Lupin.

- Il a changé d'avis, protesta mollement Harry.

- Il a surtout eu peur d'être renvoyé, siffla Snape. Après ça, j'ai toujours essayé de l'éviter au maximum. Mais je n'ai pas toujours réussi, vous l'avez constaté par vous-même. Et encore. Dumbledore n'a pas tout su de ce qu'ils me faisaient subir.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Snape se tourna sur le côté, et Harry constata avec horreur qu'une cicatrice plus grande que les autres barrait tout le dos du professeur de son omoplate droite à sa hanche gauche.

- Un autre souvenir de votre père. Un jour, il a décidé de me faire jouer au Quidditch malgré moi, alors que tout le monde savait que j'avais le vertige. Il m'a forcé à monter sur un balai et m'y a attaché. J'ai crié pour qu'il me laisse descendre. C'est ce qu'il a fini par faire, et j'ai atterri dans le Saule Cogneur. J'ai repris connaissance trois jours après, avec cette blessure au dos. J'ai vraiment failli me tuer ce jour-là. Ça aurait peut-être mieux valu.

- Ne dites pas ça !

- Oh si, croyez-moi. Je ne serais pas devenu Mangemort, et de nombreuses vies auraient été épargnées.

- Pensez à celles qui l'ont été depuis que vous avez changé de camp. Ne serait-ce que la mienne, pendant ce match où Quirrell a essayé de me faire tomber de mon balai et où vous m'avez aidé.

- Je sais, murmura Snape, la voix étranglée par les sanglots. Mais toutes les nuits je revois les visages des gens que j'ai torturés, j'entends les pleurs des enfants. Dès que je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression de baigner dans des rivières de sang.

-Vous avez sauvé pas mal de gens.

- J'aurais pu faire plus, j'aurais pu faire plus.

Harry prit le professeur dans ses bras et le berça pour le calmer.

- Sshhhh !

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre tant les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait la gorge nouée devant l'explosion de douleur de Snape. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, incapables de parler l'un comme l'autre.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dit tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous aviez besoin de le faire. Et moi aussi, je vous dois des excuses pour avoir regardé dans la Pensine.

Le Gryffondor relâcha Severus, qui se recoucha.

- Vous devriez aller dormir.

- J'y vais, répondit Harry en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna vers le professeur.

- Pour répondre à la question que vous m'avez posée tout à l'heure, je ne fais que ressembler à mon père. Je ne suis pas LUI.

Il disparut sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et l'infirmerie retomba dans le silence.

* * *

(1) Á ce jour, le passé de Snape n'a pas été révélé. Donc j'improvise…

(2) D'où la citation en début de chapitre.

(3) Pourquoi ?

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où l'ombre d'Ombrage plane sur Poudlard. 


	40. Un noël sous tension

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie: le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

* * *

**Reviews:**

**- vega264: **Ombrage n'est pas appelée à revenir dans ma fic (ou du moins pas dans celle-ci !), mais Albus va devoir prendre des mesures impopulaires pour assurer la sécurité de l'école et surtout des élèves (j'aurais bien mis « draconiennes », mais je ne voulais pas faire de jeu de mots involontaire…).

Pour le tome 6, j'en suis déjà à ma deuxième lecture (peut-être même la troisième au moment où tu liras l'update d' »Une si fragile flamme ») et j'ai même commencé une fic dessus (mais comme il y a des spoilers…). Dans un sens, je suis comme une partie des gens. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, je n'arrive pas –au fond de moi- à me persuader qu'il est vraiment un traître et qu'il l'a tué. Quelque chose m'empêche de le condamner définitivement pour son acte (la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore lui faisait confiance était trop simpliste, et connaissant les deux personnages, je suis certaine qu'en fait c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça). Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, dans un certain sens (vu que je ne veux pas faire de spoilers pour les gens qui ne l'ont pas encore lu, si tu veux que je t'en dise plus, tu peux m'envoyer un mail ; mon adresse est dans mon profil). Je connais au moins une autre personne qui est aussi de notre avis, peut- être plus encore (sans compter les messages dans les forums). Enfin bref, nous aurons toutes les réponses dans le 7e tome. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre… (purée, ça va être long !). Bye, et bonne lecture pour les chapitres à venir.

-** Doodah:** merci. Tu vas encore avoir de quoi lire, vu qu'il reste 61 cjapitres en comptant les deux que tu as sous les yeux...

* * *

**Chapitre 6: **Un noël sous tension.

Le professeur resta absent deux semaines et quand il reprit enfin ses cours, le mois de novembre touchait à sa fin. Dumbledore l'informa de l'abandon des charges, que le ministère avait annoncé par voie de presse.

Début décembre, le mauvais temps qui durait depuis quelques jours cessa enfin, permettant à Hagrid d'aller chercher un sapin dans la Forêt Interdite. L'arbre fut installé dans un coin de la Grande Salle et décoré de bougies magiques aux couleurs des quatre maisons. L'accalmie permit même aux équipes de Quidditch de reprendre un entraînement sérieux et forcené. Le match entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards approchait à grands pas (1), et aucune des deux équipes n'était disposée à laisser les choses au hasard.

Les fêtes de Noël qui arrivaient ne parvinrent même pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Les élèves ne parlaient plus que de la tragédie qui touchait Snape, et de la façon dont tout ça allait se terminer. L'ambiance était lourde, et jamais Poudlard n'avait été aussi calme. Dumbledore était inquiet, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le laisser paraître.

McGonagall le trouva un soir devant la fenêtre en train de regarder les équipes s'entraîner. Il avait un visage grave.

- Il y a un problème, Albus ?

Dumbledore se retourna.

- Noël sera bientôt là. Les élèves vont recevoir des cadeaux de leurs parents. Qui sait ce que certains d'entre eux vont leur envoyer ?

En disant cela, il pensait aux enfants des Mangemorts qui, pour certains, étaient appelés à recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Vous croyez qu'ils oseraient les armer ?

- Les armer, non. Pas à proprement parler. Ce serait trop risqué, et ils savent qu'il n'y a que leur Maître qui pourra tuer Harry.

- Que comptez-vous faire, dans ce cas ?

- J'ai bien une idée, mais elle risque de ne pas être très populaire, répondit il en tentant de sourire.

- Laquelle ? demanda McGonagall.

- Je vais être obligé de faire inspecter tout courrier ou paquet qui arrivera à Poudlard dès demain. Comme notre chère Dolorès.

McGonagall grimaça. Elle ne s'en rappelait que trop bien.

- Le tout, ça va être de l'annoncer aux élèves ce soir, reprit Albus.

- Je pense qu'ils comprendront. Avec tout ce qui est arrivé depuis la rentrée, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire.

Albus fixa la professeur de Métamorphoses.

- Que serai-je sans vous, Minerva ?

- Juste un grand directeur, répondit modestement McGonagall.

Le directeur jeta un dernier regard au terrain de Quidditch, à présent vide, les élèves étant rentrés pour dîner.

- Je crois qu'il est l'heure.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, où régnait un semblant d'ambiance de fête. Snape était là, toujours aussi pâle. Ils s'assirent à leur place, et Dumbledore se releva pour prendre la parole.

- Je vous demande une minute d'attention.

Un grand silence se fit, et les élèves posèrent leurs couverts.

- Je vais être bref. Noël est dans deux semaines, et je sais que ceux d'entre vous qui resteront à l'école pour les vacances recevront des cadeaux de leurs familles. Étant donné ce qui s'est passé ici depuis la rentrée, je me vois contraint de mettre en place une inspection de toutes les lettres et les paquets qui arriveront à Poudlard à compter de demain. J'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il ne s'agit que de votre sécurité.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Manifestement, à voir la tête de quelques uns, ils pensaient qu'Ombrage était revenue.

Quand ils eurent fini, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs Salles Communes respectives en discutant de la décision de Dumbledore. Quelques uns écrivirent à leurs parents pour leur en parler.

- Pour notre sécurité, tu parles ! C'est plutôt pour celle de saint Potter ! lâcha Pansy Parkinson en minaudant.

- Pansy, s'il te plaît, boucle-la. Tu me fatigues, asséna sèchement Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Goyle d'une voix endormie.

- C'est vrai ça ! Tu pourrais être aimable. T'es amoureux ou quoi ?

Draco se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil, attrapa Pansy par la gorge et la souleva de terre.

- Répète-ça, Pansy, et je te jure que je le ferai.

Il la relâcha brusquement et monta s'isoler dans son dortoir. La jeune fille resta à genoux par terre, massant sa gorge douloureuse. Crabbe et Goyle avaient assisté à la scène sans avoir eu le temps d'intervenir. Crabbe s'approcha de Pansy.

- Ça va ?

- Fous-moi la paix, Vincent, dit-elle en le repoussant.

Elle monta elle aussi dans son dortoir, laissant les deux gardes du corps de Draco là où ils étaient.

Dans la tour des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était un peu moins « électrique ». Les plus jeunes étaient déjà partis se coucher, laissant les septième année entre eux. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus et Dean se regroupèrent autour de la cheminée.

- Vous croyez que ça va durer longtemps ? demanda Dean, inquiet.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry.

Le jeune homme savait que Dean attendait une commande des Weasley.

- De quoi a-t-il peur ? Tout le monde sait que l'école est protégée.

« Pas tant que j'y serai », pensa Harry.

- Ce ne sont pas ces morveux de Serpentard qui vont nous effrayer.

- Ron, pour ta gouverne, je te rappelle que les morveux en question ont notre âge, dit Hermione, exaspérée.

- Âge ou pas, on va les latter au prochain match !

- Ron ! Tu n'es pas obligé de parler comme ça.

- Je sais. Mais ça défoule. Tu devrais essayer. Ça fait un bien fou, je te jure.

Hermione regarda Ron, qui éclata de rire. Elle sut à ce moment-là qu'il s'était gentiment moqué d'elle.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- Et tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? demanda Seamus à Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il le fasse jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il fait ça pour nous protéger.

- Nous protéger, ou te protéger toi ?

Harry regarda Seamus, interdit.

- J'ai bien dit « nous protéger ». En ce qui me concerne, il sait qu'il n'a plus besoin de le faire. Plus maintenant.

« Il sait que je serai assassin ou victime », pensa à nouveau le jeune homme.

Harry regarda sa montre et se leva.

- Vous faites comme vous voulez, mais moi, je monte me coucher. Il faut que je mette ne place une stratégie pour le match contre les Serpentards. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry, lui répondirent cinq voix en chœur.

Le jeune homme gagna son dortoir d'un pas lourd. Ce que lui avait dit Seamus lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Jamais ses amis ne lui avaient fait le reproche de mettre leur vie en danger aussi clairement que Finnigan venait de le faire.

* * *

(1) Vi vi, il y a un match de Quidditch qui est prévu.

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Neville fait une étrange demande et que Snape met volontairement le doigt dans l'engrenage.


	41. Occlumancie II

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

Occlumancie: défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure ( OdP tome5, p.583).

Legilimancie: faculté d'extraire de l'esprit d'autrui des sentiments ou des souvenirs ; ceux qui maîtrisent la legilimancie sont capables, dans certaines conditions, de plonger dans l'esprit de leurs victimes et d'interpréter correctement ce qu'ils y découvrent. Le contact visuel est souvent essentiel dans l'exercice de la legilimancie (OdP tome 5, p.596/597).

* * *

**Chapitre 7: **Occlumancie II.

Deux jours avant Noël, alors qu'il tentait péniblement de corriger une pile de copies de parchemin de première année, Snape entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez, fit-il sans lever les yeux de la copie qu'il était en train de noter.

Neville apparut dans son champ de vision, et Severus posa sa plume.

- Monsieur Londubat, vous avez quelque chose à me demander, sans doute ?

- Ou…oui, professeur.

Snape croisa les doigts et darda ses yeux noirs sur le jeune homme.

- Approchez-vous. Je ne vais pas vous mordre.

Le Gryffondor fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta devant le bureau. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

- Et bien ! J'attends. Que voulez-vous ?

Neville se balança sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Il hésitait à ouvrir la bouche. Il connaissait suffisamment bien les accès de colère du professeur pour vouloir les éviter.

- Harry m'a parlé des cours que vous lui avez donnés il y a deux ans.

- Oui. Et alors ?

- J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez l'occlumancie et la legilimancie, lâcha-t-il d'une seule traite.

- Je vois…

Snape se leva et alla fermer la porte.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-il à Neville en faisant apparaître une chaise.

Il retourna à son bureau et se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- Pour votre information, la legilimancie ne s'apprend pas. Elle se travaille, c'est tout. Quant à l'occlumancie…

- Mais vous avez donné des cours à Harry…

- Le cas de monsieur Potter l'imposait, répliqua sèchement Snape. Le professeur Dumbledore me l'avait demandé. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

Neville baissa les yeux, pressentant que le professeur de potions allait refuser.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de penser que vous en avez besoin ? Le soutien en potions, je veux bien, mais ça ?

- Ça peut m'être utile.

- Si tous les élèves de Poudlard demandaient des cours de soutien, les professeurs seraient submergés de travail.

- J'ai compris.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à partir, asséna Severus sur un ton qui ne tolérait aucun refus.

Neville reprit sa place, penaud, et regretta d'être venu.

- Ainsi, vous pensez que ces matières peuvent vous aider ? Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi.

- Á me défendre, murmura le Gryffondor d'une voix si basse que Snape dut le faire répéter.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'intéresse pas à vous. Il en a après monsieur Potter.

- Ça, je le sais déjà.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tenez-vous tant à ce que je vous enseigne à fermer votre esprit ?

Neville ne répondit pas. Expliquer la raison de sa demande aurait pris trop de temps, et il n'était pas sûr que Snape puisse comprendre.

- Monsieur Londubat ? Je vous ai posé une question.

- C'est une affaire entre Voldemort, ses Mangemorts et moi.

Severus tressaillit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Neville prononce le nom du mage noir sans trembler.

- Votre emploi du temps est déjà très chargé, entre vos cours normaux et vos heures en plus. Vous n'avez pas peur d'en faire trop ?

Il regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, mais il ne parvint pas à le faire ciller. Il lut une telle détermination sur son visage qu'il recula d'un pas. Neville sortit une feuille de la poche de sa robe et la posa sur la table. C'était sa grille d'emploi du temps.

- Là, là et là, dit-il en désignant des cases, je n'ai rien. Et j'ai vérifié. Vous n'avez rien non plus.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà tout prévu.

Snape sembla réfléchir un instant tout en toisant le Gryffondor.

- Je n'arriverai pas à vous faire changer d'avis ?

Neville fit non de la tête.

- Bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez…Mais n'attendez pas de moi que je vous ménage. Ce n'est pas le but de la manœuvre.

- Vous risquez d'être surpris, répondit le jeune homme.

- Je crois que oui.

Le professeur prit la feuille et la tendit à Neville, qui la fourra dans son sac d'un geste rapide.

- Monsieur ?

- Mmmm ? demanda Snape, qui était déjà retourné à ses copies.

- Merci de m'aider.

Neville ouvrit la porte du bureau et allait sortir quand la voix de Severus le fit se retourner.

- J'ignore quel est votre but réel, monsieur Londubat, mais je suis presque sûr que vous ferez un meilleur élève que monsieur Potter. Laissez-moi quand même vous avertir d'une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Un seul des deux camps est appelé à disparaître. Vous avez beaucoup plus à perdre qu'eux.

- C'est vous qui le dites.

- Soyez très prudent.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai choisi en connaissance de cause.

La porte se referma sur Neville avec un petit claquement sec. Snape se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Devait-il ou non prévenir Dumbledore de ce que Londubat lui avait demandé ?

Il grimaça. La Marque, sur son bras, avait recommencé à le faire souffrir. C'était le signe que Voldemort était en activité permanente, et qu'en dehors de tuer Harry Potter, il avait un projet de grande envergure. Il se massa l'avant-bras et pensa à Mathilde, qui avait essayé de faire disparaître cette partie de son passé. Il passa une main devant ses yeux et secoua la tête, avant de reprendre la correction de ses copies d'un geste rageur.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Neville est un bien meilleur élève que Harry en Legilimancie, et où Snape fait un étrange discours pendant le repas. 


	42. Avancer malgré tout

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list: **« Highlander », Loreena McKennitt.

**NdA: **pour des raisons pratiques, les préfets sont retournés dormir dans leurs dortoirs d'origine.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**- chessandmat: **oui, mais en privé, dans ce cas (il y a des tas de gens qui veulent bien en discuter malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait que la VO de disponible pour le moment).

**- Doodah: **merci.

- **Io hana ni: **c'est vrai que j'aurais pu la mettre avec Severus en personnage principal, surtout qu'à la base c'était prévu comme ça (en fait, tout est parti d'une scène dans un épisode des Experts Las Vegas, où un homme venait reconnaître le corps de sa maîtresse à la morgue, et je me suis demandée ce que ferait Severus si il devait aller reconnaître la personne qu'il aime le plus ; et puis j'ai beaucoup brodé autour, et c'est devenu cette petite chose. Enfin bref…). Tout ça pour dire que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas la basculer de personnage, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'après, c'est Neville qui va prendre de l'importance, que notre cher professeur de potions va mourir, et que l'histoire entre Harry et Draco va prendre le dessus sur le reste. Donc voilà pourquoi elle est avec Harry et Draco en personnages principaux, et non Severus. J'espère que ça répond bien à ta question. Bye, et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8: **Avancer malgré tout.

_Ce n'était pas la mort puisque j'étais debout_

_Et que les morts sont tous couchés ;_

_Ce n'était pas la nuit, puisque les cloches_

_Sonnaient à midi, langue au vent._

_Ce n'était pas le gel, puisque dessus ma chair,_

_Je le sentais, rampaient les siroccos ;_

_Ni le feu, puisque mes pieds de marbre pouvaient_

_Garder froid, à eux seuls, un sanctuaire._

_Je percevais pourtant comme eux tous à la fois :_

_Les formes que je vis,_

_Préparées pour l'enterrement,_

_Me rappelaient les miennes,_

_Comme si on avait coupé ma vie_

_Aux dimensions du cadre_

_Et qu'elle ne respirât pas sans clef._

_Ce fut alors un peu comme minuit,_

_Quand tout ce qui tictaque tout à coup s'arrête,_

_Et que l'espace regarde à la ronde,_

_Ou que les gels sinistres, les premiers matins_

_D'automne immobilisent le sol palpitant._

_C'était surtout comme un chaos –sans fin et froid-_

_Sans hasard ni bouée,_

_Ni même une rumeur terrestre_

_Pour justifier le désespoir._

_Emily Dickinson.  
..._

Après l'entrevue entre le professeur et Neville, l'attitude du maître de potions et de l'élève changea complètement. Le jeune homme, qui s'était un peu replié sur lui-même depuis le début de l'année, fut plus gai et plus ouvert. Quant à Snape, il donna l'impression d'être apaisé, comme si il avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre (1). La phrase que le Gryffondor avait prononcée pour justifier sa demande tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête.

- C'est une affaire entre Voldemort, ses Mangemorts et moi.

Les premiers cours qu'il donna à Neville furent laborieux, mais ce dernier montra une telle volonté et une si grande application qu'il progressa très vite, bien plus vite que ce que Snape était en droit d'attendre de sa part.

Lorsque le Gryffondor entra dans la salle pour sa séance ce soir-là, Severus le vit avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon sur le visage.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous met dans cet état-là ?

- Rien, professeur.

Snape le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Á voir votre tête, j'ai un peu de mal à vous croire.

Il sortit la Pensine de l'armoire et s'ôta quelques souvenirs de l'esprit.

- Bien. Nous pouvons commencer.

Ils se mirent en position, mais avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de prononcer la formule, le professeur de potions entendit Neville la dire.

- LEGILIMENS !

Le jeune homme eut le temps de pénétrer dans les pensées de Snape avant qu'il réagisse. Son visage se figea quand il comprit ce que Severus comptait faire.

- SERPENSORTIA ! siffla Snape.

Un serpent noir aux yeux rouges surgit de la baguette du professeur et Neville, surpris, lâcha la sienne.

- Bien joué, monsieur Londubat. Encore un peu de pratique, et vous serez au point.

Neville rougit. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un compliment sortir de sa bouche.

- Mais je vous suggère de garder votre calme. LEGILIMENS !

Le Gryffondor ferma son esprit. Laisser Snape entrer dans sa tête, même s'il s'était repenti, ne le tentait pas plus que ça. Il avait tellement l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard épais qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait à nouveau sa baguette dans la main.

- PROJECTO !

Snape traversa la pièce sans toucher terre, heurta violemment une rangée d'étagères avant d'atterrir sur le sol froid dans un grand fracas de bois et de verre. Neville se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Le professeur se releva rapidement sans dommages et épousseta négligemment sa robe. Il avait un sourire étrange.

- Là, je dois bien avouer que vous m'avez réellement surpris. Récupérer votre baguette sans prononcer un mot…Jeter un sort rien que par la pensée…Ce n'est pas à la portée du premier sorcier venu. Je vous ai sous-estimé.

Severus se retourna vers le meuble brisé.

- REPARO !

Les étagères se reconstituèrent et les bocaux réparés regagnèrent leurs emplacements. Neville fit un pas en avant.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'avez fait que vous défendre contre mon intrusion. Utiliser le sortilège de projection, il fallait vraiment y penser.

Il se baissa, ramassa un papier par terre et le caressa du doigt. Le Gryffondor s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la photo de Mathilde, et qu'une potion en avait brûlé un coin quand elle était tombée.

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, lui dit Snape d'une voix éteinte.

Il pointa le bout de sa baguette sur le coin manquant et prononça une formule de reconstitution. Le jeune homme sentit qu'il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas exploser de chagrin.

- Vous êtes beaucoup plus doué pour l'occlumancie que monsieur Potter, c'est indéniable. Je ne me suis pas trompé. Il y a des fois où je me demande si Voldemort n'a pas commis une erreur en choisissant Harry, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Voyant l'air troublé de Neville, il poursuivit.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ce qu'il en est exactement. Le professeur Dumbledore ou votre camarade vous expliqueront si ils en ont envie.

Le Gryffondor était sale et couvert de débris divers. Severus le remarqua.

- Il vaudrait mieux aller vous changer avant d'aller dîner. Les autres risqueraient de ne pas comprendre. Allez !

Neville ramassa ses affaires et sortit dans le couloir. Il était presque arrivé dans le hall quand il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la salle. Il trouva la porte fermée, mais il savait que le professeur était encore à l'intérieur. Il pouvait l'entendre parler à voix haute et sangloter à travers le panneau de bois. Il frappa doucement et la voix s'interrompit. Snape vint ouvrir. Il avait les yeux rougis.

- Vous avez oublié quelque chose, monsieur Londubat ?

- Non, professeur. Je voulais juste vous dire merci.

- Merci ? Et pourquoi ?

- Pour ce que vous avez dit.

- Á quel sujet ?

- De mes dons en occlumancie. Et après. Quand vous avez fait remarquer que Voldemort s'était peut-être trompé.

Severus pâlit. Il n'avait pas pensé que Neville puisse comprendre.

- Quoi que vous ayez entendu tout à l'heure, monsieur Londubat, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Vous êtes très doué pour l'occlumancie, c'est clair. Mais ce que j'ai dit après n'est pas forcément une bénédiction, surtout venant de moi.

Le jeune homme recula, interdit.

- Je crois vous avoir demandé d'aller vous changer. Comptez-vous dîner au milieu du couloir ?

Neville ne comprenait plus. Snape l'avait complimenté pendant la séance, et voilà que maintenant il le réprimandait. Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, abandonnant le professeur de potions devant la porte.

Quand le Gryffondor entra dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses camarades, Severus ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Snape se pencha vers Dumbledore et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Le vieux sorcier parcourut la pièce des yeux et hocha la tête. Puis il se leva, demanda le silence et fit un geste de la main. Le professeur se leva à son tour. Tous les élèves sans exception levèrent les yeux de leurs assiettes, intrigués par ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre la parole devant autant de monde d'un coup. Mais ce soir, je tenais à le faire. Je voulais tous vous remercier du soutien que j'ai reçu, y compris ceux qui me l'ont apporté alors que je n'étais pas en droit d'en attendre de leur part.

Son regard d'obsidienne se posa un instant sur Harry, puis il poursuivit. Ça avait quelque chose d'assez inhabituel de le voir s'adresser aux pensionnaires de cette façon.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas particulièrement agréable, et c'est donc vers ceux qui ont surmonté leur rancune à mon égard que va ma gratitude. Merci.

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Snape venait non seulement de remercier ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais aimé, mais en plus, il s'excusait pour avoir été désagréable.

Ron et Harry en parlaient encore quand ils montèrent se coucher trois heures plus tard.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part, dit Ron.

- Moi non plus. Il faut croire qu'il a décidé d'aller de l'avant. Et pourtant, ajouta-t-il en se glissant sous ses couvertures, ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui.

Il souffla sa chandelle. Les autres dormaient déjà.

- Bonne nuit, Ron.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

(1) Non, le slash n'est pas un SS/NL.

NdA: mon chapitre s'est complètement barré en sucette. Désolée !

**Prochain chapitre: **où Harry et Draco font les mêmes rêves étranges, et que Draco s'aperçoit que la réalité dépasse parfois le rêve.


	43. Rêves de sang

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas , Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list: **« morceau n° 10 (1) », (BO Hellsing –RAID-)

" Les rivières pourpres", Bruno Coulais (BO Les rivières pourpres)

**Chapitre 9:** Rêves de sang.

_Projeté la tête la première, en flammes, du ciel étheral,_

_Avec ruine hideuse et combustion en bas_

_Vers la perdition sans fin, pour y demeurer_

_Dans des chaînes adamantines, et le feu pénitentiaire._

_Le Paradis Perdu, John Milton._

Harry ferma les yeux sitôt couché. Il était monté avec l'esprit embrouillé et une désagréable sensation au creux de l'estomac. Il se tourna sur le côté et, ayant enfin trouvé une position confortable, s'endormit profondément. Il sentit un souffle frais passer sur son visage avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond (2). Il tendit la main en avant en espérant se raccrocher à une des parois, mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Il ne vit rien d'autre que le noir absolu. Il essaya d'attirer son balai, mais rien ne vint. Alors il continua à tomber de plus en plus vite, le vent grondant à présent dans ses oreilles. Puis il heurta violemment le sol.

Il cligna des yeux. La lumière du soleil, pourtant atténuée par les vitraux, l'éblouissait. Il se trouvait dans la Grande Salle. C'était début juillet, jour de la remise des diplômes. Il était là, debout sur l'estrade sans trop savoir comment, avec son parchemin dans les mains, et s'apprêtait à quitter l'école pour entamer sa formation d'Auror. Il regarda la foule des parents et des élèves assis par terre devant lui et recula d'un pas. Ils avaient tous la tête penchée en avant et semblaient dormir. Harry descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha du premier rang. Son cœur manqua un battement et un cri s'arrêta dans sa gorge.

Aucune des personnes présentes n'était vivante. Il s'en rendit compte en passant entre les chaises. Il lâcha son diplôme et se précipita sur Ron, au deuxième rang. Il le toucha pour tenter de le réveiller, mais le jeune homme glissa à terre. Alors seulement Harry sentit l'odeur flotter dans l'air. L'odeur âcre, doucereuse et cuivrée du sang. Il en avait jusqu'aux chevilles, et il en sortait toujours plus d'entre les dalles, formant des rivières pourpres. Il poussa un log hurlement et se retourna vers l'estrade.

_Tu auras du sang sur les mains, Harry, lui dit une voix dans sa tête._

Dumbledore était là, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il lui fit signe de regarder vers la porte à double battant. Une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut. Une main squelettique sortit de sous la cape et baissa la capuche.

_Souviens-toi…_

La cicatrice du Gryffondor s'ouvrit, et il eut le sentiment d'éclater lentement.

_Trouver le moyen de le détruire…_

Les pupilles rouges de Voldemort étaient fixées sur lui, le brûlant littéralement. Malgré la douleur, il réussit à fermer son esprit et tomba à genoux sur les dalles froides.

_Souviens-toi…_

**Dbdbdbdb**

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Draco s'endormit tout aussi vite. Sa dernière vision, avant de fermer les paupières, fut celle de son professeur de potions en train de s'excuser tout en fixant Harry du regard. Crabbe et Goyle ronflaient depuis longtemps déjà. Une musique douce monta doucement dans sa tête. Une chanson que sa mère lui chantait quand il était bébé.

_Á l'âge où Harry perdait ses parents…_

Il se retrouva dans sa chambre, au manoir Malefoy. De lourds rideaux de velours vert encadraient son lit. Il rejeta les couvertures au pied du lit et se leva. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le tapis moelleux. Mais avant qu'il ait fait un pas, de longs doigts semblables à des pattes d'araignée lui attrapèrent les chevilles. Il tenta de se dégager, mais plus il tirait, plus les doigts se resserraient comme un étau. La panique commença à le gagner. Il fut tiré brusquement en arrière et tomba sur le tapis. Il cria pour appeler à l'aide, mais les mains continuèrent à tirer comme si elles voulaient le faire disparaître dans le sol.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin dans un rai de lumière aveuglante, et Narcissa se précipita sur lui, essayant de faire lâcher prise aux doigts.

_Ils ne te prendront pas…_

Lucius entra dans la chambre peu de temps après elle. Draco vit de la fureur pure dans les yeux gris et froids de son père. Lucius s'approcha de Narcissa, la prit par le bras et la releva sans ménagement en lui ordonnant d'abandonner le jeune homme sur le tapis. Narcissa hocha la tête, et le père de Draco leva la main comme pour la frapper. Le Serpentard tenta d'attraper la robe de sa mère, mais celle-ci prit feu dès qu'il l'eut touchée. Il hurla de rage et d'impuissance. Lucius secoua la mère de Draco comme si elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon.

_Trouver le moyen de le battre…_

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il se mit à ramper sur le tapis, les chevilles toujours emprisonnées. Il parvint à se libérer au prix d'un effort qui lui prit toute son énergie.

_Pas des leurs…_

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin éloigné, tremblant de peur et de colère. Il posa son front contre ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

_Jamais…_

**Dbdbdbdb**

Quand Harry releva la tête, la Grande Salle était déserte. Il se redressa difficilement et partit à la recherche de ses camarades. Poudlard était sombre et glacée, comme une coquille vide.

_Toujours tout seul…_

Il ouvrit la lourde porte de chêne qui donnait sur l'extérieur et se retrouva dans un couloir sinistre qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il se trouvait au Département des Mystères. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses pas le menèrent dans la salle aux treize portes. Il fut plongé dans le noir, et le mur se mit à tourner. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, Harry s'aperçut que les croix de feu venaient de réapparaître, deux ans après sa première visite.

_Cela vaut mieux…_

Il traversa la Salle du Temps en courant et ouvrit la petite porte du fond. Il pénétra dans la pièce qui abritait les prophéties. Elle était glaciale, et plus aucun chandelier n'était allumé. Elle était vide. Un éclat de rire sinistre résonna, et une voix aigrelette chuchota quelque chose à son oreille.

_Retourner là où tout a commencé…_

**Dbdbdbdb**

La main de Draco glissa le long du mur de pierres humides et froides, tandis qu'il descendait un escalier qui s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans les sous-sols du manoir familial. Son pied se posa enfin sur un sol dur et irrégulier. Il était arrivé en enfer (3). Là où son père faisait ses expériences et créait quelques nouveaux sorts. Il s'engagea dans le couloir sombre qui s'étendait devant lui. Des renfoncements brisaient l'épaisse muraille, là où se trouvaient de lourdes portes en bois grillagées de fer. Des portes donnant sur des cellules sinistres. Il poussa la première qui venait sur sa droite. Il frissonna quand il en découvrit l'intérieur, pourtant à peine éclairé par quelques torches.

_Tu vas mourir…_

Une table rectangulaire qui portait de nombreuses entailles en occupait le centre. Des chaînes, qui tintèrent légèrement quand le jeune homme s'approcha, pendaient à ses extrémités. Dans un coin de la pièce, une autre table, plus petite, était couverte d'instruments divers dont Draco n'osa même pas imaginer l'usage.

_Ça fait mal…_

Les murs de la salle suintaient la mort, et le Serpentard eut l'impression d'entendre des cris qui lui glacèrent le sang.

_Attendre une absolution qui ne viendra jamais…(4)_

Draco quitta la cellule et ouvrit une autre porte, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Cette pièce-là était totalement plongée dans la pénombre. Le jeune homme entra, le cœur battant d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Son genou heurta le coin d'un meuble, et il se résolut enfin à utiliser sa baguette. Il vit que la cellule servait en fait à entreposer les objets de magie noire que Lucius avait réussi à collecter au cours des années. Il s'avança vers une armoire vitrée, mais quand il voulut l'ouvrir, quelque chose lui enserra la gorge et il se mit à suffoquer. Á la lueur blafarde de sa baguette, il distingua de longs fils argentés (5) qui partaient de chaque coin de l'armoire. L'air commença à lui manquer, et sa vue se brouilla.

_N'entre pas dans cette bonne nuit sans te battre.(6)_

Il chancela et tomba à plat ventre sur le dallage gelé.

**Dbdbdbdb**

Harry fit le chemin en sens inverse et se rendit dans la Salle de l'Arche. Elle était encore là, au fond de la fosse. Il s'approcha, et le bruit de ses pas résonna dans un écho monstrueux et couvrit les voix qui venaient de derrière le voile. L'une d'elle, que le Gryffondor reconnut aussitôt, répéta ce qu'il avait déjà entendu.

_Retourner là où tout a commencé…_

Harry monta sur le socle de pierre.

_Viens…_

Il posa la main sur le rideau aussi mince qu'une toile d'araignée.

_Viens…_

Il tira le voile.

_Viens…_

…et passa au travers, se retrouvant cette fois-ci dans le parc de Poudlard, face à Voldemort dont le bras reposait sur les épaules de Neville. Les yeux du jeune homme flamboyaient de haine. Voldemort lui glissa un mot à l'oreille, et Neville s'avança en relevant ses manches. Harry recula quand il vit la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche. Le cercle des Mangemorts présents se resserra autour d'eux. Neville parla d'une voix caverneuse et glissa une de ses mains dans sa poche.

_Retourner là où tout a commencé…Maintenant._

**Dbdbdbdb**

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il était toujours allongé par terre, mais tous les objets qui l'entouraient avaient disparu. Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement l'endroit où il était. Il tourna la tête et constata que non seulement il était bien vivant et en un seul morceau, mais aussi qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la cellule. La maison, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, était à ciel ouvert, et le jeune homme pouvait voir les étoiles se détacher sur le ciel. Devant lui, il y avait un pan de mur couvert d'un morceau de papier peint bleu. Une chambre d'enfant, à en juger par les nombreux morceaux de jouets qui jonchaient le sol.

_Là où tout a commencé…_

La voix résonna dans sa tête, et il se boucha les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre, sans résultats. Son cœur tressauta quand il remarqua une photo dans un cadre brisé. Elle représentait un couple et leur bébé d'un an. Lily et James Potter. Il les reconnut pour les avoir déjà vus en photo dans un vieux journal. Il était à Godric's Hollow.

_Là où tout a commencé…_

Pourquoi cette maison et pas une autre ?

_Et où tout doit se terminer…_

**Dbdbdbdb**

Neville se retourna brusquement et se mit à lancer des sortilèges dans tous les sens. Harry attrapa au vol l'objet qu'il lui avait lancé et atterrit à genoux dans un jardin à l'abandon.

_Où tout doit finir…_

Le Gryffondor, à présent seul, desserra les doigts et constata que ce qu'il avait pris pour une pièce de monnaie était en fait une médaille ouvragée. Il observa la gravure de plus près. Saint Michel terrassant le dragon. Le message envoyé par Neville était clair. Abattre Voldemort coûte que coûte.

_Et où tout finira…_

Il entendit un craquement dans son dos, fit volte-face la baguette levée et tomba nez à nez avec Draco.

Draco descendit les escaliers branlants et gagna le rez-de-chaussée de la maison des Potter sans faire de bruit. Il sortit dans le jardin envahi par les herbes folles, reconnaissant çà et là une plante étudiée en botanique ou nécessaire à la fabrication d'une potion quelconque.

_L'heure est proche…(7)_

Il prit une petite allée de pierres qui traversait le jardin et, trébuchant sur une dalle, il se retrouva face à Harry qui tenait sa baguette levée dans un signe de défense.

-Toi ! s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

- Tu es enfin revenu là où tout a commencé, lança une voix glaciale derrière eux Je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer.

-…y !

-…o !

Voldemort leva sa baguette.

-…ry !

-…co !

Draco regarda, pétrifié, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se diriger vers le Gryffondor.

-…ry !

Harry fut projeté contre ce qui restait d'une porte en bois et retomba lourdement au sol.

-…co !

**Dbdbdbdb**

Le Gryffondor ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour constater qu'il était dans son lit et qu'il avait une bosse à l'arrière du crâne. Ron était penché sur lui, mort d'inquiétude.

- Ah, enfin ! Tu nous as fait drôlement peur.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry qui émergeait difficilement.

- Tu t'es mis à crier dans ton sommeil.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Oh si, tu as crié. Ça nous a tous réveillés.

Harry regarda les autres lits pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient vides.

- Ils sont en bas, dans la Salle Commune. Quand ils ont vu dans quel état tu étais, ils ont préféré partir.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. En tout cas, pour te maîtriser, c'est sportif, dit Ron avec un sourire.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait réussi à arracher les rideaux de son baldaquin.

- Quelqu'un est parti chercher l'infirmière ?

- Non, asséna Ron. Pas besoin. On commence à avoir l'habitude. Alors, c'était comment, cette fois-ci ?

Le jeune homme se renfrogna aussitôt, et Ron préféra ne pas insister.

- Pire que tout, avoua Harry d'une voix faible, sans dire qu'il les avait tous vu morts. Il va bientôt être l'heure de se lever, ajouta-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre du dortoir.

- Ça va aller ?

- Je crois que oui, répondit Harry sans grande conviction.

**Dbdbdbdb**

Snape se tenait debout à côté du lit de Draco et essayait de le réveiller sans succès. Quand enfin il y parvint, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Et bien, monsieur Malefoy, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Je…Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que…

- Vous avez fait un cauchemar, tout simplement. Et deux de vos camarades ont cru bon de venir me chercher quand vous avez changé de couleur.

- Changé de couleur ? demanda Draco, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Asphyxie, ça vous dit quelque chose ? tonna le professeur de potions, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Draco tressaillit à l'idée que Snape devait le prendre pour un fou, maintenant. Il était pâle comme un linge et avait les yeux écarquillés.

- Écoutez. Vous devriez peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. Apparemment, vous n'êtes pas en état d'aller en cours.

- Non, professeur. Je vais très bien.

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez vous lever.

Severus fit demi-tour.

- Professeur ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait réveiller.

Il sut que Snape était parti quand Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans le dortoir. Pour éviter leurs questions idiotes, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha du miroir et regarda son reflet. Il était tout blanc.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

Il se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage pour se réveiller complètement et entreprit de se déshabiller pour se doucher (8). Il se glissa dans la cabine et ouvrit le jet à fond. Après avoir passé dix minutes sous l'eau, il prit ses affaires pour s'habiller. Il remarqua les traces sur ses chevilles. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment, et il défit son col de chemise en tremblant. Il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et hoqueta de surprise. Il avait une grande marque de strangulation autour de la gorge. Pourquoi le professeur de potions ne l'avait-il pas vue ?

Il termina de se préparer et alla déjeuner, bien qu'il n'ait pas particulièrement faim. Cette nuit lui avait laissé un goût bizarre dans la bouche, et il décidé qu'il irait en parler à Snape après les cours.

* * *

(1) Ne me demandez pas le titre, c'est en Japonais sur la pochette.

(2) Suivez le lapin blanc.

(3) Là où je situe tout ce qui est interdit (comme la partie des bibliothèques où se trouvent les livres scandaleux).

(4) Non, je n'ai pas revu Titanic.

(5) Pour ceux qui connaissent Walter dans Hellsing. Extra en Ange de la Mort.

(6) Tiré d'un poème de Dylan Thomas.

(7) Dans le générique de Millennium.

(8) On arrête de fantasmer les filles, OK ? Il est casé avec Harry.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Draco a une conversation dérangeante avec Snape. 


	44. La maladie de Draco

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Behind blue eyes », Limp Bizkit.

"Send me an angel", Scorpions.

* * *

**Reviews:**

** - vega264: **merci. C'est vrai que c'est sombre, mais ça ne va pas vraiment aller en s'arrangeant. Ce serait même plutôt le contraire. C'est pour ça que j'ai commencé par le Paradis. Quant à Snape, ben...comment dire?...il n'est pas appelé à finir l'histoire. Mais tu verras. J'ai eu du mal à écrire le chapitre en question, d'ailleurs, tout comme le suivant (je suis trop émotive; heureusement que je n'étais pas eule chez moi sameid soir, sinon je pleuraissur la mort de Boone dans "Lost").Et pour Neville, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité. Oui, il prépare quelque chose, et comme lui dit Dumbledore, ça va lui coûter plus qu'une simple brûlure au bras...Là encore, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bises, et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10: **La maladie de Draco.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes avant Draco et ses amis.

- Hé, Harry ! Regarde Malefoy, chuchota Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Le Serpentard était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et avait des cernes sous les yeux.

- On dirait qu'il n'y pas que toi qui a mal dormi, poursuivit le rouquin.

Harry leva la tête et regarda Draco un instant. Á l'évidence, Malefoy ne savait où il allait que parce qu'il était encadré par Crabbe et Goyle. Le Gryffondor replongea le nez dans son bol quand il constata que Draco ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te veut, Harry, mais fais attention.

- T'inquiète pas, Ron. Il peut bien me lancer un sort si ça l'amuse. Mais il a beaucoup plus à perdre que moi.

Les deux Gryffondors quittèrent la table quelques minutes plus tard et montèrent chercher leurs affaires.

- Tu en fais une tête ! lança Pansy quand Draco se fût assis pour déjeuner.

Le jeune homme fit un geste de la main.

- Une fois, Pansy. Ne m'oblige pas à mettre ma menace à exécution, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Parkinson blêmit et trouva un intérêt soudain à sa tartine. Draco se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Snape était en pleine conversation avec Dumbledore et semblait déjà avoir oublié son réveil en fanfare quelques heures plus tôt. Il suivit Harry du regard tandis que celui-ci quittait la salle, se demandant si le Gryffondor avait eu les mêmes visions, puis il sortit à son tour sans rien avoir pu avaler.

Arrivé dans le dortoir, il dut s'asseoir sur son lit. Les dernières images de son rêve tournaient dans sa tête jusqu'à la nausée. La projection de Harry contre la porte, l'éclair de lumière aveuglante, mais surtout le contact brûlant de sa peau sur sa main. Il frissonna et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il avait l'impression de sentir le souffle chaud du Gryffondor sur sa nuque. Et cette main dans la sienne…

Mort. Il revit Harry mort sur le sol dévasté, dans le jardin de la maison familiale, ses yeux verts écarquillés. Son cœur manqua un battement. La simple idée de perdre son meilleur ennemi lui était tout bonnement insupportable. Il tituba et se laissa glisser par terre. Son meilleur ennemi ? Non. C'était autre chose. Á la fois le sentiment de vivre et de manquer d'air dès que le jeune homme apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Cette nécessité de le rabaisser devant ses camarades, alors qu'il mourait d'envie d'en dire du bien. Et cette envie, si impérieuse, de savoir qu'il était là, à côté de lui.

Des voix dans la chambre lui rappelèrent qu'il devait aller en cours, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Ses pas l'amenèrent presque malgré lui en potions, et il s'installa à sa place avec un tel manque d'entrain que Snape s'approcha de lui et lui demanda si il allait bien. Draco hocha la tête, autant pour tranquilliser son directeur de maison que pour que Weasley arrête de le regarder, et le professeur se mit à passer entre les tables, comme à son habitude.

- Je crois que JE vais faire la potion pendant que TU t'occupes des ingrédients, dit Blaise en lui mettant un couteau dans la main.

- C'est comme tu veux.

Draco commença à couper les feuilles d'Ithilae et les passa à Zabini, qui surveillait le feu sous le chaudron. Il fit chacun des gestes machinalement, sans vraiment prêter attention aux instructions écrites au tableau. Les bulles qui apparurent sur le dessus de la potion faisaient un bruit monstrueux à ses oreilles en éclatant, comme un roulement qui résonnait dans sa tête.

- Hé, Draco ! Ça va ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu me suis, oui ou non ?

- Désolé.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas une brêle en potions comme Londubat…

- Redis ça encore une fois, Blaise, et je te jure que je te plonge la tête dans ce chaudron, asséna Draco d'une voix forte en se levant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Le Serpentard était debout au milieu de la salle, le souffle court et les yeux dans le vague.

- Monsieur Malefoy, auriez-vous une remarque pertinente à faire au sujet de cette potion ? demanda Snape en s'approchant d'eux.

- Non, professeur.

- Dans ce cas, veuillez vous rasseoir. Vous passerez me voir après le cours. Quant aux autres, reprenez votre travail !

Le cours se termina tant bien que mal, Draco essayant de se tenir tranquille du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait son sang gronder à ses oreilles et quand Snape les libéra enfin, il attendit quelques minutes avant d'aller lui-même fermer la porte. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes.

- Et bien ? J'attends !

Le Serpentard hésitait, à présent, bien qu'il n'ait pas trop le choix.

- C'est à propos du rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit.

- Il vous perturbe à ce point ?

- C'est pire que ça, répondit Draco d'une voix faible.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une chaise derrière lui.

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

- Allez-y. Dites toujours, je verrai bien.

Draco tressaillit. Il ne pouvait pas tout raconter sans dire qu'il avait vu Harry.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Le premier n'est pas important. C'est après que…

- Que quoi ?

- J'étais chez moi, dans les sous-sols du manoir. J'ai vu les cellules, professeur. Là où mon père a pratiqué ses expériences.

Ce fut au tour de Snape de frissonner. Il connaissait bien cet endroit pour y avoir accompagné Lucius à de nombreuses reprises quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

- J'ai vu la table…

- Alors vous comprenez pourquoi certaines personnes ne veulent pas que vous suiviez les traces de votre père. Il est beaucoup plus facile de faire le mal que le bien, Draco. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Continuez, je vous écoute.

- Dans une autre salle, il y avait une armoire. J'étais vraiment en train d'être étranglé par les fils d'argent.

Draco desserra sa cravate, déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et l'ouvrit.

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? s'écria Snape.

- J'en ai aussi aux chevilles. Elles sont apparues ce matin après la douche. Ce n'était pas un simple rêve.

Le professeur de potions se leva, alla verrouiller la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

- Et après ? demanda Severus en regagnant son bureau.

- Godric's Hollow.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai vu la maison des Potter, ou ce qu'il en reste. Et puis il y avait cette voix qui disait que je ne serais pas des leurs, que je ne serais pas un Mangemort et que je devais me battre. Elle disait aussi que l'histoire se finirait là où tout avait commencé.

- Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? interrogea Severus d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Ce que j'ai vu me fait peur. Je sais bien que le dernier combat sera fatal à un des deux camps, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de croire une chose pareille ?

- Le cours commun que nous avons eu dans la Grande Salle. J'ai bien vu que Dumbledore et vous ne nous quittiez pas du regard, Harry et moi. Les conclusions ne sont pas difficiles à tirer. Je me trompe ?

Snape soupira. Draco avait visé juste.

- Pas du tout. En fait, c'est même pour ce motif que Dumbledore et moi avons eu des échanges assez vifs.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer… Il faudrait presque que je remonte au jour où Voldemort a été vaincu pour la première fois. Beaucoup ont cru qu'il avait disparu définitivement. Puis il a récupéré ses pouvoirs progressivement, au grand dam de Fudge. Votre père vous a élevé dans le but d'être son plus fervent partisan, et je dois avouer que vous avez hérité d'une partie de lui.

- Mais je…

- Son pouvoir, Draco, uniquement son pouvoir. Vous êtes un des sorciers les plus puissants de votre génération, même si vous pensez le contraire. Vous, Harry, mademoiselle Granger et…

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputé avec le professeur Dumbledore ? le coupa Draco.

- J'y viens. Quand vous êtes entré à Poudlard, tout laissait à penser que vous alliez suivre les traces de votre père et devenir un Mangemort. Vous et monsieur Potter vous haïssiez franchement.

Draco pâlit, mais Snape ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Vous avez dépassé toutes mes espérances quand j'ai compris que vous ne seriez pas comme Lucius. J'ignore qui vous a poussé à changer d'avis, et je ne peux que l'en remercier. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai si bien réussi à persuader le directeur qu'une association entre vous et Harry ne serait jamais possible qu'il a un peu de mal à admettre qu'il va perdre ses deux meilleurs élèves d'un coup. Vous cachez très bien votre jeu, Draco, et c'est ce qui fait de vous un vrai Serpentard. Apparemment, peu de gens se sont rendus compte de votre revirement.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez pu vous quereller ?

- Justement. Vous vous rappelez de ce cours de potions où monsieur Londubat est entré en transe ?

- Oui. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport…

- Neville est venu me poser une question concernant la Force Blanche, et je ne pouvais pas rester sans réagir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a eu ce cours commun. J'imagine que vous avez tout de suite compris en quoi consistait cette magie, et ce qu'elle impliquait pour vous et monsieur Potter.

- L'anéantissement total.

- Oui. Et c'est là que l'opinion du professeur Dumbledore diverge de la mienne. Vous avez tous les deux noué des liens très forts avec vos camarades, vous et Harry. Le directeur était d'avis d'avertir les autres élèves tout en taisant vos noms, pour que vous puissiez finir l'année normalement.

- Et vous voulez dire à tout le monde que je suis un des deux sorciers et que Harry est l'autre. C'est ça ?

- Oui. Je suis persuadé que ça vous aidera.

- De quelle manière ?

- J'ai pensé, peut-être à tort, que vous auriez moins de regrets. Vous savez ce qui arrive aux personnes qui disparaissent en ayant ce genre de pensées ?

- Elles ne trouvent pas le repos.

- C'est ça.

- C'est très gentil à vous d'avoir pensé à ma tranquillité d'esprit, si je peux me permettre l'expression, asséna Draco un peu froidement. Mais le seul regret que je pourrais avoir, c'est…

- Oui ?

Le jeune homme se tut. Il avait failli se trahir.

- Non. Rien.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques secondes, puis le Serpentard poursuivit.

- Et mon rêve, dans toute cette histoire ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Snape le regarda avec ses yeux noirs.

- Il s'est mal terminé ?

- Á vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je me suis réveillé au moment où le combat commençait. Mais je suppose que oui. La dernière image que je vois, c'est Harry projeté contre la porte de la maison.

Draco baissa les yeux, incapable de continuer. Comment dire à son professeur ce qui le rongeait depuis la rentrée ? Comment lui parler de ce qui mettait le feu à son cœur ?

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous ai demandé si vous l'aimiez.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Ça se lit dans votre regard, dans la façon dont vous en parlez. Et puis surtout, vous dissimulez mal vos pensées profondes le concernant, dit Snape dans un sourire. Quelques cours d'occlumancie ne seraient pas du luxe.

Malefoy rougit. Son professeur avait donc vu dans son esprit.

- Si je pouvais être le seul à mourir…

- Le sait-il, au moins ?

- Non.

- Est-ce que vous comptez lui dire ?

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Vous avez peur de sa réaction ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.

La conversation que Draco avait avec Snape était difficile à tout point de vue. Elle le libérait d'un poids, mais elle l'accablait en même temps.

- Il mourra aussi, Draco. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

- Je sais.

- Dites-lui ce que vous pensez. Ça ne pourra que renforcer vos chances de battre Voldemort. Plus vos liens seront forts, plus, mieux ça sera.

- Pas pour l'instant. C'est trop tôt.

- Si vous pensez qu'il va vous rejeter, vous le sous-estimez. Il m'a aidé au moment où j'en avais besoin, et contre toute attente. Mais dites-vous bien que le temps passe très vite. Vivez pendant que vous le pouvez.

Le Serpentard se leva et se prépara à partir.

- Draco, ce que vous éprouvez est la plus belle et la plus douloureuse des choses qui soient. Il n'y a pas que le plaisir physique. Il y a cette envie de donner à l'autre et de ne faire qu'un. Vous pouvez lui apporter bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez, et c'est pareil pour lui.

- Professeur, merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Je suis là pour ça. Si je peux vous aider à retrouver cette lumière que vous aviez perdue, alors tant mieux. Et pour être honnête, cette conversation a été aussi difficile pour moi que pour vous. Être complètement humain n'est pas simple. C'est se livrer au regard des autres. Je sais que vous en êtes capable.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment, et Draco vit une lueur de bienveillance au fond des yeux d'obsidienne du professeur de potions.

- Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je crois que vous avez encore une stratégie à travailler pour la rencontre de samedi.

- Au revoir, professeur, et encore merci.

- Au revoir, Draco, et bonne chance.

**Prochain chapitre: **une rencontre de Quidditch qui tourne à la raclée.


	45. Une défaite cuisante

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 11: **Une défaite cuisante.

Le match s'annonçait très disputé, comme si la survie des maisons dépendait du score (1). Chaque fois que des membres des équipes s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs, il y avait eu au mieux des échanges d'insultes, au pire des sorts lancés, pour la plus grande colère des professeurs et de Rusard. Il n'y avait que Harry et Draco qui étaient parvenus à s'éviter, mais pas pour le même motif.

Au petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Je souhaite que la rencontre d'aujourd'hui se déroule avec le plus grand fair-play possible. D'ailleurs, pour vous motiver, j'ai convié Lee Jordan à venir la commenter.

Des cris de joie accueillirent la nouvelle, couvrant le bruit du tonnerre et de la pluie sur les carreaux. Beaucoup avaient regretté le départ de Lee, pourtant inévitable, et trouvaient le nouveau commentateur franchement mou. La Grande Salle se vida, quelques élèves restant attablés ça et là. Draco regarda Harry par-dessus son bol. Le Gryffondor semblait nerveux. Il savait que lui aussi aurait du mal à tenir son équipe une fois qu'ils seraient dans les airs. Le Serpentard se leva brusquement et sortit, gêné par les pensées que l'autre capitaine faisait naître en lui.

Ron se pencha vers Harry.

- Tu es vraiment sûr, pour la composition de l'équipe ?

- Évidemment. Pourquoi ?

- Non. Comme ça…

Harry sortit de table pour éviter de se laisser influencer par ce que disait Ron.

L'heure du match approchait de plus en plus, et Harry sentit monter en lui une angoisse sourde. Le tableau pivota, laissant le passage à Ron, dont le visage était barré d'un grand sourire.

- Tu en fais une tête. C'est de rencontrer l'équipe des Serpentards qui te met dans cet état-là ?

- Arrête, Ron. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Courage. Je suis sûr qu'on va…

Ron regarda autour de lui pour vérifier qu'Hermione n'était pas là.

- …les latter.

La bouche de Harry s'étira et ses épaules furent secouées.

- Ah ! J'ai réussi à te faire rire.

- Si Hermione t'entendait !

- Justement, j'en profite quand elle ne peut pas…

- Quand elle ne peut pas quoi ?

Harry et Ron se retournèrent. La jeune fille se tenait derrière eux, les mains sur les hanches. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendue arriver. Le sourire de Ron baissa d'un cran.

- Rien. Je remontais le moral de Harry.

- En disant des bêtises, pour ne pas changer. Tous les autres sont déjà là-bas. Si le capitaine et le gardien veulent bien se donner la peine…

Ils sortirent, et la Salle Commune retomba dans le silence.

Les supporters s'entassaient dans les gradins, emmitouflés dans leurs capes, et c'était à celui qui crierait le plus fort. Harry les entendait depuis les vestiaires.

_Madame Pomfresh aura quelques extinctions de voix à soigner_, on dirait, pensa-t-il.

Il fixa la dernière bride de sa genouillère, resserra la sangle de l'autre et attrapa son balai. Il prit place devant les autres membres de l'équipe, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et ils pénétrèrent sur le terrain. La pluie, balayée par le vent, les cinglait et avait rendu la pelouse glissante, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Ron, qui faillit tomber sitôt sorti des vestiaires.

- Ça commence bien, lâcha-t-il à voix basse en maudissant ce temps de chien.

Les Serpentards, massés dans une tribune aux couleurs vert et argent, se mirent à siffler et à huer l'équipe de Gryffondor. Harry se retourna et regarda ses joueurs.

- On fait comme Dumbledore a dit. Mais si ça devient trop violent, pas de pitié !

Les deux capitaines s'approchèrent de madame Bibine.

- Serrez-vous la main, déclara-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

Harry et Draco tendirent le bras sans conviction, s'effleurant à peine.

- Bien. Á mon coup de sifflet…

Le bruit strident vrilla les oreilles du Gryffondor, malgré les coups de tonnerre de plus en plus rapprochés.

- Et c'est parti pour un match qui devrait être aussi mouvementé qu'à l'habitude !

- Jordan…

- Je ne dis que la vérité, professeur. Bulstrode s'empare du Souafle et le passe à Parkinson…et non, c'est finalement Londubat qui le rattrape et passe à Evans… Attention, Harry ! Derrière toi !

Un des Cognards lui fonçait dessus, mais le jeune homme était si occupé à repérer le Vif d'Or qu'il ne le vit pas arriver. Parvati descendit en piqué et donna un grand coup de batte au Cognard, qui manqua d'assommer Blaise avant de passer dans un des cercles.

- Waoh ! Joli coup de Patil. Dommage que Zabini ait dévié au dernier moment.

Parvati, déséquilibrée par son geste, glissa de son balai et eut juste le temps de se retenir d'une main. Quelques élèves crièrent tandis que le Cognard, renvoyé par Goyle, se dirigeait sur elle. Elle empoigna fermement sa batte et resserra sa prise sur le manche de son balai, puis elle frappa de toutes ses forces quand la balle fut à sa portée, la renvoyant si loin que pendant un instant, tout le monde la perdit de vue.

- Il faudrait que l'équipe d'Angleterre se dépêche de la recruter avant qu'elle ne cède à mon charme. Cette fille a un joli coup de batte.

- Jordan !

- Pardon. Londubat récupère le Souafle et le passe à…à personne, vu que Pritchard s'en empare, et Serpentard ouvre le score !

Les vert et argent explosèrent de joie. Ron, vexé par le but encaissé, donna un violent coup de pied au Souafle, qui rata un des cercles des Serpentards de peu.

- Eh, Weasley ! C'est dans le cercle que tu dois le mettre, pas à côté ! s'esclaffa Malcolm Baddock, le deuxième batteur de l'équipe adverse.

- Ah, ah. Très drôle.

- Et Ginny Weasley attrape le Souafle et fonce droit sur Zabini- AÏE ! Un des Cognards l'a atteint au bras. Elle lâche le Souafle, et c'est Parkinson qui en hérite et –oh , le vilain geste- et Serpentard mène maintenant par 20 à 0.

Des sifflets s'échappèrent de la tribune des Gryffondors. Parkinson, en passant à côté de Ginny, lui avait donné un coup de pied, la faisant tanguer dangereusement.

- Là, il y a faute !

- Jordan, je ne le dirai pas deux fois, souffla McGonagall.

- Ben quoi ! C'est vrai.

Harry, qui avait gagné de la hauteur, n'avait toujours pas repéré le Vif d'Or alors que le match était commençé depuis près d'une demi-heure. Un éclair jaune et vert passa dans son champ de vision. Ce n'était que Draco. Non. C'était Draco, plutôt. Le Serpentard s'immobilisa un peu au dessus du Gryffondor, qui se crispa. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore comme mauvais coup ?

Une clameur monta des tribunes mais Harry, trop concentré sur le repérage de la petite balle ailée, ne sut dire quelle équipe avait marqué.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Potter, les Serpentards mènent par 30 à 0, siffla Draco quand il passa à côté de lui pour redescendre.

Le Gryffondor commençait déjà à regretter amèrement la composition de l'équipe. Si la rencontre continuait sur cette lancée, ils se feraient littéralement écraser, et tout espoir de gagner la coupe s'éloignerait irrémédiablement. Harry descendit un peu à son tour, ayant enfin un aperçu de ce qui se passait réellement.

Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson encadraient Ginny, faisant obstruction à toute action de sa part. Madame Bibine siffla une faute en faveur des Gryffondors, ce qui provoqua un tollé parmi les supporters Serpentards, bien que la faute soit manifeste.

- Si seulement je pouvais voir et attraper ce foutu Vif d'Or, ça mettrait fin à notre calvaire, pensa Harry tandis que son équipe encaissait un quatrième but.

- L'équipe de Gryffondor est très en difficulté, et Serpentard creuse l'écart en marquant une cinquième fois. Réveillez-vous, les Gryffondors !

Depuis une heure qu'ils étaient dans les airs, ils avaient approché les buts des Serpentards sans pour autant marquer. La marge de manœuvre se rétrécissait comme peau de chagrin. Si Harry attrapait le Vif d'Or maintenant, ils ne gagneraient qu'avec 100 points d'avance. Ça ne serait pas suffisant. Mais d'un coup, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les choses s'accélérèrent.

Mark Evans, nouveau venu dans l'équipe mais d'un talent presque aussi grand que celui de Harry, s'empara du Souafle et le passa à Ginny, qui le renvoya sans attendre à Neville en constatant que Graham et Pansy se dirigeaient vers elle. Neville, qui avait du mal à se tenir sur son balai en raison de la force du vent, se mit à tourner sur lui-même, emporté par une bourrasque. Le Souafle tapa sur le bout du manche, et Zabini fut incapable de l'arrêter.

- Gryffondor réduit enfin la marque ! brailla Lee. Au moyen d'une jolie cabriole de Londubat.

Le pauvre Neville, toujours cramponné à son balai, tournait encore et hurlait pour qu'on le fasse descendre. Le vent tomba un peu, laissant le jeune homme pâle comme un linge et au bord du malaise. En bas, les quolibets fusaient de la part des Serpentards.

- Refais-le, c'est si drôle !

Harry regarda tour à tour ses coéquipiers, qui lui firent un signe de tête en se rappelant ses paroles à la sortie du vestiaire. L'orage ne les déstabiliserait pas. Ils le gagneraient, ce match, quoi qu'il leur en coûte. En quelques signes discrets, il leur « expliqua » sa stratégie. La violence du temps leur facilita la tache, dans la mesure où ils avaient déjà l'habitude des tempêtes lors des entraînements, pour la plupart d'entre eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas des Serpentards. Harry le savait.

En l'espace d'une demi-heure, l'équipe de Gryffondor combla son retard, puisque les rouge et or avaient réussi à remonter à 40 à 50. Ils n'étaient plus devancés que de 10 points. Ce fut Ginny qui marqua le but égalisateur. La course entre elle et deux des poursuiveurs Serpentards fut si longue qu'elle fut contrainte un moment de passer le Souafle à Mark, plus près d'elle que Neville. Puis, tenant fermement la balle sous son bras, elle se dirigea vers les cercles à pleine vitesse. Goyle s'interposa, la bousculant d'un grand coup d'épaule au passage, ce qui l'aida à lancer le Souafle correctement.

- Gryffondor égalise grâce à une erreur du batteur Serpentard Gregory Goyle. Si il veut les aider à gagner, il a trouvé la bonne méthode.

- Jordan !

Les actions suivantes s'enchaînèrent alors si rapidement que les spectateurs n'eurent bientôt plus que les commentaires de Lee -entre deux rappels à l'ordre de McGonagall- pour comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

- 70 à 50…

- Weasley passe à Londubat, qui marque, ce qui porte le score à 120 à 50…

Au bout de deux heures de jeu, les deux équipes étaient trempées et frigorifiées, mais les Gryffondors menaient à présent par 150 à 50.

Et le Vif d'Or n'avait toujours pas été localisé. Par aucun des deux attrapeurs.

- Draco, c'est quand tu veux, pour le Vif d'Or ! lâcha Pansy aussi fort qu'elle le put étant donné la violence du vent.

La pluie s'était faite moins cinglante, permettant aux Serpentards de revenir dans le match et de tenter quelques actions dangereuses. Sans grand succès. Les supporters vert et argent criaient au scandale à chaque but encaissé, obligeant même le professeur Snape à intervenir pour empêcher certains d'utiliser leur baguette contre les joueurs de Gryffondor. Puis, brusquement, la pluie laissa la place à une bruine glacée.

Harry et Draco s'arrêtèrent l'un en face de l'autre un peu au dessus de la « mêlée ». Ils voulaient profiter de la courte accalmie pour survoler le terrain et –enfin !- repérer la petite balle ailée. Le Serpentard fixa son rival, une étrange lueur dans les yeux et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Regarde derrière toi, dit Draco à voix basse de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende.

Harry tourna un peu la tête, pour s'apercevoir que Draco avait raison. Le Vif d'Or se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière eux.

- Mais ne crois pas que je vais te faciliter la tâche. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes en train de nous écraser…

En bas, les Gryffondors marquèrent à nouveau, faisant grimacer le Serpentard quand il entendit le score, hurlé par Jordan.

- 180 à 50 !

- …vous écraser, ce n'est rien de le dire, railla Harry sans grande conviction.

- Ne te moque pas, Potter. Ou je te le ferai regretter.

- Comme tu veux. En tout cas, il est temps que cette rencontre cesse, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Sur ce dernier mot, il fit virer son balai et se lança à la poursuite du Vif d'Or, traversant sans y prêter attention les actions des autres joueurs, Draco dans son sillage.

- Ça y est. Je crois que nos deux attrapeurs se sont enfin décidé à ouvrir les yeux. Si Draco Malefoy l'attrape, ce sera une victoire à l'arrachée de l'équipe de Serpentard – victoire imméritée.

- JORDAN ! Encore une fois comme celle-ci, et je vous fais sortir.

- Mais si Harry Potter met la main dessus en premier, les Gryffondors l'emporteront de façon écrasante, poursuivit Lee, nullement troublé par la menace cinglante de McGonagall.

Pendant ce temps, Neville fit une équipée solitaire, le Souafle dans une main et le visage rouge, et lança la balle à travers le cercle central.

- 190 à 50, annonça Jordan. Encore un comme ça, et ce sera bon.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mark Evans arracha en passant le Souafle à Pansy, qui l'avait récupéré. Il fonça vers les buts Serpentards et Blaise, complètement épuisé, n'esquissa même pas un mouvement pour l'arrêter. Il projeta la balle, qui passa l'anneau à l'instant même où les deux Cognards heurtaient son balai, l'envoyant en l'air alors qu'il se trouvait à près de 15 mètres de haut.

- 200 à 50 ! Et Evans qui n'en finit pas de tomber. Mais que quelqu'un l'arrête !

Le jeune homme, voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement et à très grande vitesse, tendit la main vers son balai et hurla à pleins poumons (2):

- ACCIO Nimbus 2001 !

Le balai se précipita vers lui tandis que Dennis Crivey et Parvati Patil tenaient les Cognards à bonne distance. Mark le rattrapa du bras.

- Bien, Evans. Et sans baguette, en plus !

Peu de spectateurs se rendirent compte qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers les deux attrapeurs dès qu'il avait été tiré d'affaire. Le vent se remit à souffler, leur faisant perdre le Vif d'Or de vue.

- Et merde ! lâcha Harry par dépit.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, renchérit Draco.

Le Serpentard parcourut le terrain en plissant des yeux, puis il bascula sur le dos et se laissa tomber en piqué. Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il avait les mains complètement engourdies par le froid malgré les gants. Draco, arrivé à 2 mètres du sol, obliqua brutalement sur sa droite, manquant de percuter l'enceinte intérieure du terrain. Harry tira sur le manche de son balai pour éviter de s'écraser par terre.

- Draco, tu es un sacré enfant de…(3)

Il s'interrompit. Un éclair doré venait juste de passer derrière le Serpentard, qui ne réalisa que quand le Gryffondor passa à côté de lui. Il fit demi-tour et se lança à sa poursuite, se retrouvant très vite côte à côte avec lui. Harry et Draco étaient au coude à coude, pour le plus grand bonheur des spectateurs qui s'égosillaient. Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

La plus belle et la plus douloureuse des choses qui soient…

La violence du vent le gênait pour respirer. Il regarda Harry tendre le bras vers le Vif d'Or, fasciné par les yeux verts du Gryffondor. Et cette main… Il prononça quelques mots, mais Harry ne les entendit apparemment pas. Les encouragements des supporters Serpentards le ramenèrent alors à la réalité. Il cala ses pieds sur le manche de son balai et prit son élan. Le bout des doigts de Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la petite balle. Draco sauta au moment où la main du Gryffondor se refermait sur le Vif d'Or, les projetant tous les deux dans la boue. Il se retrouva presque couché sur son rival, leurs doigts entremêlés.

- Et c'est Harry Potter qui parvient finalement à s'emparer du Vif d'Or, offrant ainsi la victoire à son équipe sur un score de 350 à 50 !

Les Gryffondors exultaient, tout comme les joueurs rouge et or. Draco et Harry étaient toujours allongés sur la pelouse détrempée, à bout de souffle.

- Si tu pouvais descendre, Draco, ça me permettrait de me relever, murmura Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Malefoy, mal à l'aise, se redressa. Les joueurs de Gryffondor descendirent de leurs balais et entourèrent leur attrapeur. Le Serpentard s'éloigna, peiné. Harry était resté sourd à son aveu. Il chercha ses coéquipiers du regard mais il ne trouva personne. Il se précipita vers les vestiaires, soulagé que sa robe de Quidditch dissimule la réaction que son contact avec le Gryffondor avait provoquée.

**dbdbdb**

Draco poussa la porte du vestiaire, plongé partiellement dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Il soupira. Quoi qu'il advienne, il serait la risée de Poudlard.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'avança, laissant la porte se refermer dans un chuintement. Il pensait à la fin de la rencontre, la main de Harry dans la sienne, ses yeux rivés aux siens. Un étau l'agrippa à la gorge et le jeta contre un mur, l'assommant à moitié. Il secoua la tête et se releva, mais il fut à nouveau poussé et s'étala de tout son long. Un poids lui comprima la poitrine. Il eut confirmation de ce qui l'attendait quand la voix aigre de Pansy résonna à ses oreilles.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de nous.

Une main l'empoigna par le col de sa robe, le releva sans ménagement et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Draco laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

- Tu peux appeler qui tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Tu vas payer chaque but qu'on a encaissé. Sans compter le Vif d'Or.

- Pour les buts, tu t'es trompée de cible, Pansy, lâcha Draco à voix basse, et je…

Un coup de poing lui fit ravaler la fin de sa phrase.

- Ne l'abîme pas trop, Gregory. N'oublie pas que nous devons rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la cérémonie d'intronisation.

- Comme tu veux, grogna Goyle.

- Quelques sortilèges devraient lui remettre les idées en place. Vous ne pensez pas ?

- Vous êtes combien ? demanda Draco.

- Tu as peur ? Ça alors. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy est mort de trouille.

Pansy éclata d'un rire moqueur.

- LUMOS !

La baguette de Parkinson éclaira faiblement le vestiaire, révélant aussi la présence de Millicent Bulstrode.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Où sont les autres ?

- Déjà retournés au château. Quant à ce que nous allons faire…

Goyle appuya un peu plus sur sa gorge, diminuant encore l'arrivée d'air. Pansy lui tourna le dos et sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis elle se retourna sans crier gare et pointa sa baguette droit sur la poitrine de Draco.

- MINORA DOLORIS !

Goyle se détourna, et le sort vint frapper de plein fouet Draco, qui s'effondra en gémissant.

- Je l'ai testé sur des tas de bestioles, celui-là, et j'en suis assez contente.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, chuchota le jeune homme haletant.

- Le droit, je le prends. Dumbledore ne me fait pas peur.

- Ça m'étonnerait. Et quand le professeur Snape le saura…

Draco n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un deuxième Doloris l'atteignait.

- Snape est un traître. Le châtiment que Lord Voldemort lui réserve est à la hauteur de sa trahison. Á ton tour, Millicent.

L'autre poursuiveuse de Serpentard dirigea sa baguette sur lui.

- PROJECTO !

Draco fut soulevé dans les airs et traversa tout le vestiaire avant de heurter une nouvelle fois le mur dans un craquement sinistre.

- Me tuer ne changera rien, articula péniblement le Serpentard.

- Te tuer ? Je ne suis pas assez folle pour ça. Perdre contre Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, passe encore. Mais contre Gryffondor et avec un score pareil…Tu es allé trop loin, Draco.

Pansy s'approcha de lui et lui donna un grand coup de pied qui le fit se plier en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Sa vue se brouilla, et il régurgita le peu qu'il avait pu avaler à midi. Parkinson se pencha sur lui.

- Si tu n'étais pas sorti avec moi, je jurerais que tu es amoureux de ce bâtard, dit-elle à voix basse pour que seul Draco l'entende.

Pansy, Gregory et Millicent l'abandonnèrent sur place à moitié inconscient en entendant la porte de leur vestiaire s'ouvrir, et ils sortirent comme si de rien n'était. Ils croisèrent Harry et Neville et leur lancèrent un regard qui en disait long sur le fond de leur pensée. Ils s'éloignèrent, et le Gryffondor attendit qu'ils aient disparu avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, son ami sur les talons. Ils découvrirent Draco les vêtements déchirés et le visage tuméfié.

Harry se précipita vers le Serpentard et lui souleva doucement la tête.

- Draco, tu m'entends ?

Il cligna des yeux sans répondre, avant de vomir une nouvelle fois.

- C'est eux qui t'ont mis dans cet état-là ?

- Je l'ai cherché, dit faiblement le jeune homme.

- Non, Draco. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça.

Le Serpentard se plia à nouveau en deux, et sa main se crispa sur la robe de Quidditch de Harry, qui n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer alors qu'il était couvert de boue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont utilisé ?

- Doloris et…sortilège de pro…

- Sortilège de projection, intervint Neville, qui s'était tenu en retrait jusque là. Je le connais. Je l'ai déjà utilisé.

Harry releva la tête et regarda son camarade, surpris.

- Je t'expliquerai, un jour.

Harry se retourna vers Draco, qui s'était mis à pleurer.

- S'il te plaît, ne te mêle pas de ça. Tu ne fera qu'aggraver les choses, souffla le jeune homme en clignant des paupières.

- Eh, reste avec nous !

Mais Draco, trop faible, ferma les yeux.

- On ferait mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie en vitesse.

- Je t'ouvre le chemin.

- D'accord.

Neville alla ouvrir la porte. Harry parvint à soulever Draco malgré sa carrure et dut se mordre la lèvre. Avoir le Serpentard dans ses bras lui électrisait les sens, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il avait besoin de soins en urgence. Harry règlerait le reste après. Ce qu'il avait cru entendre pendant le match comme la réaction des coéquipiers de Draco.

Et ça n'allait pas être simple.

* * *

(1) Les matches de Quidditch Gryffondor/Serpentard, ça me fait penser aux matches de foot OM/PSG.

(2) Si j'ai bien compris les règles du jeu, un joueur n'a pas le droit de poser pied à terre tant que le match n'est pas terminé, sauf si il y a un temps mort. Donc Mark Evans a plutôt intérêt à récupérer son balai avant de toucher terre.

(3) Mine de rien, Draco vient de lui mettre une feinte de Wronski dans les mirettes.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Neville demande quelque chose à Harry, et le Gryffondor a des visions. 


	46. SainteMangouste

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **à ceux qui s'inquiètent de la rapidité de progression de la relation Harry/Draco, rassurez-vous, je ne me vexe pas des commentaires que vous me laissez. Au contraire, ça m'évitera de faire lamême erreur deux fois (comme il y a une séquelle qui est prévue et déjà entamée, ça ira plus vite). Donc, à partir de maintenant, je vais updater quatre chapitres à la fois (à chaque fois que je le pourrai), et jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la troisième partie, où je reprendrai les updates de deux chapitres en même temps. J'espère que ça vous conviendra. Cette semaine, vu que je n'ai pas updaté la semaine dernière pour cause de vacances, je mets 8 chapitres en une seule fois.

**Chapitre 12: **Sainte-Mangouste.

Harry referma doucement la porte de l'infirmerie. La réaction des Serpentards ne l'avait étonné qu'à moitié. Même ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas aussi violents lorsque son manque de concentration les conduisait à la défaite. Neville, qui les avait accompagnés, attendait patiemment dans le couloir.

- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il n'a eu « que » quelques égratignures. Il n'a pas parlé du Doloris. Heureusement que ces crétins n'ont pas eu l'idée d'ensorceler un Cognard, sinon ils l'auraient massacré.

- Il a eu de la chance que tu sois intervenu.

Harry enrageait. Voir Draco dans cet état lamentable l'avait mis hors de lui. Mais plus encore que pour ses blessures physiques, le Gryffondor s'inquiétait pour son moral.

- Au fait, tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?

- Euh, oui. Mais ça peut attendre, répondit précipitamment Neville.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je vais à Sainte-Mangouste demain pour voir mes parents. Je voulais savoir si ça t'intéressait de venir.

- Et ta grand-mère ?

- Elle est très occupée en ce moment, et elle dit que je peux très bien y aller tout seul. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai.

- C'est d'accord.

- C'est vrai ?

- Puisque je te le dis. Mais comment on fait ?

- Dumbledore est au courant. C'est un ancien professeur de Poudlard qui va venir nous chercher demain matin.

Harry eut un étrange pressentiment, mais il n'interrompit pas Neville.

- Un portoloin nous attendra dans son bureau et nous emmènera là-bas. Il n'y a aucun risque. Et puis avec Fol'œil comme escorte, on ne craint pas grand-chose.

- Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui nous accompagne ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Non, rien.

Harry éprouvait toujours un certain malaise en sa présence, sans pouvoir en déterminer l'origine. Pourtant, depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance du vrai Fol'œil, il l'avait vu partir en mission pour le compte de l'Ordre avec toute la confiance de Dumbledore. Mais il n'avait jamais pu se défaire de cette méfiance.

- Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller se reposer, tu ne penses pas ? La journée de demain va être rude.

- Tu as raison, mais d'abord, il faut aller manger.

Ils descendirent dîner et allèrent directement se coucher après. Harry s'endormit presque aussitôt, malgré le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac.

Ce fut Neville qui réveilla Harry le lendemain matin, et ce dernier avait encore une étrange sensation à l'esprit quand il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Dumbledore était déjà levé –sûrement depuis longtemps- et ne les quittait pas du regard. Ils remontèrent chercher leurs capes et rejoignirent Fol'œil dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Tu crois que ça se passera bien ?

- Il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas, répondit Harry sans grande conviction tandis que l'escalier de pierre apparaissait sous leurs yeux.

Maugrey les attendait, assis dans un fauteuil. Ils reçurent les dernières recommandations d'usage, puis ils posèrent la main sur le portoloin –une simple feuille de papier- avant de se sentir aspirés et de disparaître.

Ils réapparurent tous les trois quelques minutes plus tard dans une ruelle attenante à l'hôpital. Étant donné l'aspect pitoyable de l'environnement, les Moldus étaient loin de se douter que l'endroit abritait un des points vitaux du monde sorcier. Ils se penchèrent vers la vitrine, inchangée depuis leur dernière visite, s'annoncèrent et pénétrèrent dans le hall.

- C'est à quel étage, déjà.

- Le quatrième, depuis toujours, répondit Neville d'un ton sinistre. C'est par là, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Les portes à double battant s'ouvrirent, libérant un flot de visiteurs sur le départ. Les deux Gryffondors et le professeur attendirent que tout le monde fût sorti pour monter à leur tour. Harry sentait le regard de Maugrey lui brûler la nuque. Ils arrivèrent enfin au quatrième étage, et le jeune homme se hâta de sortir dans le couloir pour échapper à l'œil magique toujours rivé sur lui. La jambe de bois du professeur claquait de façon sinistre sur le sol.

- Pas si vite, Harry. J'ai deux mots à te dire.

Le Gryffondor se figea sur place. Que Fol'œil veuille lui parler n'était pas bon signe. Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Quoi que tu puisse voir aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu fasses très attention. Si tu remarques quelque chose de bizarre, parle-m'en. D'accord ?

- Oui. Même si je crois qu'il n'osera pas venir ici.

- Ne le sous-estime pas. Rappelle-toi du Tournoi. Et puis je ne parlais pas d'une attaque directe. Je pensais plutôt à tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui, professeur.

Harry ne se sentait déjà pas très à l'aise à l'idée de revoir les parents de Neville. Les paroles de Fol'œil n'arrangèrent pas les choses. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant avant d'entrer dans la salle.

- Ça va aller, Neville.

- De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que d'habitude.

Ils passèrent la porte et s'avancèrent dans l'allée centrale. Franck et Alice Londubat occupaient toujours les deux lits du fond. Les parents de Neville semblaient avoir repris des couleurs depuis la dernière fois où Harry les avait vus. Le visage de leur fils affichait une certaine perplexité. Passé l'effet de surprise, il se précipita vers eux. Harry se tourna vers Maugrey.

- Je croyais que c'était irréversible.

- Le fait qu'ils aient meilleure mine ne signifie pas qu'ils sont guéris. Ils ont subi et vu trop de choses pour qu'ils puissent se remettre totalement, en admettant que ça soit possible. Deux de nos meilleurs éléments…

Le Gryffondor frissonna, mais il se garda bien d'exprimer ce qu'il pensait à voix haute. La guerre qui couvait serait bien plus meurtrière que les combats qui avaient eu lieu près de vingt ans auparavant, parce qu'elle ne toucherait pas que les membres de l'Ordre et leurs familles.

Ils passèrent quelques heures dans la salle spéciale, et Harry put constater que les parents de Neville n'avaient effectivement pas récupéré toutes leurs facultés, loin de là. La fin des heures de visite arriva, et ils durent prendre congé. Harry se leva pour partir, et Neville en fit autant presque à regret. Un guérisseur s'approcha de lui et le prit à part dans un coin de la salle. Ils parlaient si bas que Harry ne parvint pas à saisir un traître mot. Seule la mine sombre de Neville lui permit de penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de nouvelles particulièrement réjouissantes.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Rien, répondit brusquement le jeune homme.

Ils étaient déjà parvenus à la porte quand la voix d'Alice Londubat résonna dans la salle.

- Tu ne peux que le battre. Tu es le fils de James et Lily Potter.

Le silence se fit. Tous les regards, qui s'étaient tournés un court instant vers la mère de Neville, se dirigèrent vers lui. Il pâlit. S'entendre interpellé de la sorte par une femme à moitié folle le gênait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Maugrey les fit sortir dans le couloir, et Harry se mit à courir dans les escaliers afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et madame Londubat. Quand le professeur et Neville le rattrapèrent enfin, il reprenait encore son souffle au bas des marches. Son ami posa sa main sur son épaules, mortifié.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Pour moi, ça l'est. C'est très exactement pour ça que le guérisseur voulait me parler.

Le visage de Neville se ferma.

- Il m'a dit que ça pouvait se produire, et que ça arriverait de plus en plus souvent.

- Écoute, Neville. Je viens de te dire que ça n'était pas grave. Alors arrête d'y penser et de t'excuser. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage du Gryffondor.

- Merci Harry.

Ils remirent leurs manteaux et sortirent dans le froid mordant de février.

- C'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin, fit remarquer Neville.

- Tu as raison. J'avais complètement oublié.

Un mouvement attira le regard de Harry. Il lui sembla distinguer un instant la forme d'un gros chien noir et de deux yeux brillants tapis dans l'ombre. Il pense un moment à Sirius, puis son sang se glaça. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

- Neville ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

- Tu as vu ?

- Quoi ? Vu quoi ?

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers l'endroit où il avait vu le chien, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé.

- Non, rien.

Il se prit à penser qu'il devenait vraiment paranoïaque. Mais le sentiment de malaise, qui l'avait quitté quand il avait vu les parents de Neville, était revenu avec plus de force qu'avant, et il rentra à Poudlard au bord de la nausée.

Il avait bien vu un Sinistros.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **des bruits étranges dans le château. 


	47. Réveil difficile

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 13: **Réveil difficile.

Harry et Neville rejoignirent les autres dans la Grande Salle dès leur arrivée pour le dîner. L'un comme l'autre, ils mangèrent sans appétit. Harry avait encore en tête l'image du Sinistros caché dans la ruelle, mais surtout il s'inquiétait pour Neville, qui gardait les yeux obstinément baissés sur son assiette. Le jeune homme n'avait quasiment pas desserré les dents de tout le trajet.

Ron rattrapa Harry par le bras quand ils eurent terminé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il quand Neville se fût éloigné.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas dit un mot durant le retour. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'un guérisseur l'a pris à part pour lui annoncer quelque chose concernant ses parents et qu'apparemment, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. J'ai eu beau lui demander, il a refusé de m'en dire plus.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Écoute, Ron. Il finira bien par en parler un jour ou l'autre. Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, bien sûr. Au fait, tu avais l'air soucieux tout à l'heure. Il s'est passé autre chose à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Non, répondit brusquement Harry, mal à l'aise. Ou plutôt si.

Il entraîna son ami dans un coin de la Salle Commune.

- On allait partir quand la mère de Neville s'est mise à crier que je ne pouvais que le battre parce que j'étais le fils de James et Lily. Du coup, tout le monde m'a regardé. Je ne savais plus où me mettre.

- Ne fais pas attention. Tu sais qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête, ajouta-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

- Ron. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça avec tout ce qu'ils ont subi.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas…Pendant que nous sommes seuls, dit-il en changeant brutalement de sujet, c'est bientôt la Saint-Valentin. Tu n'aurais pas un conseil à me donner ?

Hermione venait de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune, et semblait en grande conversation avec Ginny. Ron ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu ne crois pas que je suis mal placé pour te conseiller ? glissa Harry à l'oreille du jeune homme de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende. Non seulement je ne sais pas si je la fêterais, mais en plus je n'ai aucune idée de cadeau.

Les deux jeunes filles les rejoignirent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose. Sur ce, je te laisse. Bonne nuit, Ron, dit-il en réprimant un bâillement. Bonne nuit les filles.

- Bonne nuit.

Il monta dans son dortoir d'un pas lourd. Il avait l'impression d'avoir menti à Ron en ne lui parlant pas du Sinistros. Il ouvrit la porte prudemment, se rappelant que Neville était déjà couché et devait sûrement dormir. Le jeune homme était effectivement blotti sous les couvertures, les yeux clos. Il se déshabilla en silence et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Les mots d'Alice Londubat tournaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sûre qu'il gagnerait face à Voldemort ? Et la prophétie, qui disait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tuer ou d'être tué… Á ça s'ajoutait la vision du Sinistros qu'il avait eue en sortant de Sainte-Mangouste et dont il savait trop bien ce qu'elle signifiait. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux, décidant que le tableau de la journée avait été assez chargé comme ça sans avoir besoin d'y rajouter une nuit blanche. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt, épuisé par le voyage qu'il avait fait et par les événements.

Le ronronnement du poêle, distinct à travers les lourds rideaux de velours rouge, était doux et lancinant. Harry se sentit flotter, comme entouré de coton. Il crut entendre un léger sifflement et le grincement d'une lame de parquet sous le poids de quelqu'un. Il se retourna, espérant décourager un éventuel importun, mais il avait dû rêver, car personne ne vint le réveiller. Après tout, le château était très vieux, et les bruits bizarres n'avaient plus rien d'exceptionnel et d'effrayant. Il se rendormit, songeant qu'il lui faudrait trouver une idée de cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin, sans savoir si ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque.

Le poêle se mit à émettre des sifflements de plus en plus aigus, presque inaudibles et saccadés, comme une respiration humaine après une longue course. Le bruit augmentait, pareil au discours d'une personne, mais seul Harry semblait l'entendre.

…_tu es le fils de James et Lily Potter_…

Il sursauta. La voix de la mère de Neville l'avait surpris. Il se redressa dans son lit, somnolent, et tendit l'oreille. Puis il réalisa qu'il était stupide, vu que madame Londubat était et resterait à Sainte-Mangouste pour le reste de sa vie.

- Décidément, je n'y arriverais jamais, murmura-t-il dans un grognement avant de se recoucher une fois de plus (1).

Les yeux entrouverts, il fixait désespérément le dais du lit, souhaitant enfin trouver le sommeil. Le fils de James et Lily…Il avait entendu ça toute sa vie, mais jamais venant d'une des victimes directes de Voldemort. Il songea à Neville, qui devait dormir du sommeil du juste dans son lit, et à ce qu'il avait dû endurer lui aussi. La prophétie dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé après le combat au ministère aurait aussi bien pu le concerner, malgré ce que le vieux sorcier lui avait dit.

Harry se sentit flotter à nouveau et repartit dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par le ronron du poêle. Les lames du parquet grinçaient toujours, même si le bruit semblait plus faible. Quelque chose sauta sur les couvertures. Harry tendit la main dans l'obscurité, sans même se réveiller, et rencontra une fourrure chaude et épaisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? balbutia-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer totalement fut pour son amie. Laisser déambuler Pattenrond comme ça, au beau milieu de la nuit…Ron avait sûrement mal fermé la porte du dortoir en montant se coucher.

La présence du chat d'Hermione l'apaisa et l'inquiéta en même temps, sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi. Il replongea dans le rêve et retourna à Godric's Hollow, arrivant juste au moment où il était projeté contre la porte. Il comprit pourquoi la vision des Sombrals le mettait mal à l'aise depuis trois ans quand il réalisa que le rire qu'il entendait presque à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve n'était pas celui de Voldemort mais celui de sa mère.

Ce fut le contact d'une main sur son épaule qui le réveilla.

- C'est l'heure de se lever.

- Déjà ? demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

- Oui. Et tu es le dernier, pour une fois. Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon tu vas être en retard, lâcha Ron d'une seule traite.

Le jeune homme se leva à contrecœur, s'habilla et rejoignit son ami dans la Salle Commune.

- Au fait, Ron. Par pitié, ferme bien la porte du dortoir la prochaine fois. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Pattenrond, mais j'aimerais bien disposer de mon lit pour moi tout seul (2).

- Pour ton information, j'avais fermé la porte. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il arrive à les ouvrir.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle et retrouvèrent Hermione, apparemment en conversation confidentielle avec Ginny et Luna, qui avait déjà fini de déjeuner et avait changé de place pour l'occasion.

- Neville n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il est sûrement déjà parti s'entraîner, répondit Ron.

- Ah bon. Dommage.

* * *

(1) Les nuits blanches, un vrai bonheur… 

(2) Et quand un chat est vautré dessus, c'est le roi.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Neville n'est pas là, ou le silence gêné des professeurs. 


	48. Disparition de Neville

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 14: **Disparition de Neville.

Ils commencèrent la journée par le cours de Métamorphoses, même si Harry aurait préféré la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne serait-ce que pour voir Lupin. Minerva ne parut pas s'inquiéter pour l'absence de Neville et fit au contraire comme si tout était normal. Harry et Ron allèrent la trouver à la fin du cours.

- Professeur McGonagall, savez-vous où se trouve Neville ? interrogea Ron.

- Je sais où il se trouve, en effet, mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

- Est-ce qu'il va revenir aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, rassurez-vous. Il sera là ce soir. Ne soyez pas inquiet pour lui, Harry. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Les deux Gryffondors s'éloignèrent, un peu contrariés par le manque de franchise manifeste de McGonagall. C'était l'heure de déjeuner, et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle sans avoir vraiment faim. Harry croisa le regard de Lupin et décida d'aller le voir pour lui parler de sa vision. Dès la fin du repas, il le rejoignit dans le couloir, Ron sur ses talons.

- Professeur, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. Je sais que ça ne concerne pas votre matière, mais…

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Remus, alarmé.

- J'ai vu un Sinistros en sortant de Sainte-Mangouste hier.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas…, commença Ron, qu'un vigoureux coup de pied dans les tibias de la part de Harry fit taire.

- Êtiez-vous avec Neville à ce moment-là ?

- Oui, mais il ne l'a pas vu, lui.

- Alors tout s'explique, murmura Lupin d'un air sombre.

Il était très pâle malgré l'éloignement de la pleine lune. Harry comprit que ses derniers mots avaient un lien avec la disparition de Neville, et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Le Sinistros, puis Neville qui n'était pas là…Le professeur se reprit et leur conseilla de se dépêcher si ils ne voulaient pas être en retard au cours suivant, qui était celui de potions.

- Accélère, Ron, déjà que Snape n'est pas un marrant…

Mais à l'arrivée, ce fit pire que tout. Non seulement les excuses maladroites du ministère –parues le matin même dans la presse- l'avaient énervé, mais là, il était carrément d'une humeur massacrante. Á croire que l'absence de Neville le gênait.

- Asseyez-vous, leur intima-t-il sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune réponse.

Harry et Ron obéirent, le regard baissé sur leur table. La chaise de Neville resta désespérément vide sans que ça les soulage pour autant. La seule chose dont ils étaient certains, c'était du retour de leur ami dans la soirée, même si ils ignoraient tout de la raison de cette absence.

Le cœur de Harry se serra et son angoisse monta d'un cran quand Padma Patil, qui se trouvait avec Neville pendant le cours du professeur Chourave, vint lui demander après Potions si le jeune homme serait là au prochain cours ou si elle devait prendre des notes pour lui pendant l'heure. Il la rassura en lui disant que jamais Neville n'avait raté un cours de Botanique, même malade, et qu'il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Si tout le monde s'inquiétait pour lui, c'est qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose de grave.

Il avait hâte d'être au dîner pour s'assurer que Neville était vivant et en bonne santé. La fin de journée passa avec une lenteur désespérante, comme si quelqu'un avait volontairement ralenti le temps. La nuit tomba, et le Gryffondor manquait toujours à l'appel. Hermione était littéralement morte d'inquiétude et tout le monde, dans la Salle Commune, était dans l'attente de nouvelles.

Ils descendirent dîner sans entrain. Quelqu'un, à la table des Serpentards, s'avisa d'émettre un commentaire sur cette absence mystérieuse mais Draco –à la grande surprise de Harry- lui lança discrètement un sort et l'élève sortit de la Grande Salle en courant, le visage caché dans les mains.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu arriver, mais à voir la tête des profs, on dirait qu'un dragon leur est tombé sur les pieds, dit Ron à voix basse.

Harry se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Snape était blême, comme si il avait été blessé. Lupin, à côté de lui, n'était guère plus reluisant. Quant à McGonagall, c'est comme si elle avait été ailleurs. Remus lui avait sûrement parlé du Sinistros. Seuls Dumbledore et les autres tentaient de faire bonne figure, même si ils étaient crispés. Le directeur agissait comme si de rien n'était pour le plus grand désespoir de Harry, qui était persuadé qu'il savait tout.

Harry, Ron et Hermione regagnèrent la tour des Gryffondors. Ron prononça le mot de passe, le tableau pivota et ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune avant de s'arrêter net. Neville était là, assis sur le divan, les yeux rivés sur les flammes dans la cheminée. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient de pluie, et il ne s'était pas donné la peine de les retirer, comme si le fait d'être trempé était le moindre de ses soucis.

- Neville, où étais-tu passé ? Nous étions inquiets pour toi ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

- Neville, ça va ? hasarda Hermione.

Le Gryffondor se leva et les regarda comme si il ne les connaissait pas. Il retira sa cape, ses gants et son écharpe, qui allèrent s'écraser par terre dans un bruit mou. Puis il sembla se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Il soupira et fit un geste de la main.

- Pitié, pas ce soir, finit-il par articuler péniblement d'une voix blanche.

Il monta dans le dortoir dans le silence le plus complet, suivi de Harry, qui redescendit dans la Salle Commune quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Ron.

- Rien. Il s'est déshabillé, s'est couché et m'a dit de le laisser tranquille. Il n'a pas voulu me parler.

- Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ses parents ?

- C'est possible. J'ai préféré ne pas insister. Il a l'air suffisamment mal comme ça. Et même avec la legilimancie je n'en sais pas plus.

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione. Leurs visages reflétaient un soulagement certain de savoir Neville en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, mais leurs yeux trahissaient certaines interrogations quant à ce qui avait amené le jeune homme à se conduire de cette manière.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. De toute façon, on n'en saura pas plus ce soir, proposa Hermione.

- Tu as raison, renchérit Ron.

Le tableau pivota, laissant le passage à Ginny.

- Alors ? Il est revenu ?

- Oui. Il est là-haut. Mais il refuse de nous parler.

Ginny poussa ce qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement.

- Je vais pouvoir aller rassurer Luna, dit-elle en ressortant de la salle.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage pâle, un exemplaire du Chicaneur dans les mains.

- Je sais pourquoi il a été absent toute la journée. Harry, tu devrais vraiment aller le voir. Il en a besoin.

Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers et se retourna. Ginny était en train de déplier fébrilement le journal.

- C'est le dernier numéro ? demanda Hermione. Tu l'as déjà ?

- Luna l'a reçu par hibou express.

Leurs voix furent étouffées par les tapisseries et les épais murs de pierre. Harry était arrivé devant la porte du dortoir. Il frappa et ouvrit doucement. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Malgré le bruit du poêle, il pouvait entendre les reniflements de Neville qui pleurait.

- Neville, c'est Harry. Je peux entrer ?

- C'est aussi ton dortoir, répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure.

Le cri qu'Hermione poussa en bas, dans la Salle Commune, fit sursauter Harry.

- Neville, dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Le Gryffondor soupira, se retourna dans son lit et regarda Harry, qui était toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

- Ma grand-mère est morte. Elle a été assassinée par des Mangemorts.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Neville a une confirmation et demande des comptes à Harry. 


	49. L'héritage Londubat

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 15:** L'héritage Londubat.

La nouvelle de l'assassinat se répandit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour lancer un sort, et Neville devint le centre d'attention de l'école. Certains Serpentards furent mis à l'écart, et Draco plus que les autres à cause de son père.

Dumbledore convoqua Neville dans son bureau. Le jeune homme n'étant pas majeur et ses parents n'étant pas en mesure de l'élever, il fallait régler le problème de ses biens. Le Gryffondor frappa une fois à la porte du bureau, et le directeur le fit entrer.

- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Neville prit le fauteuil qui se trouvait devant lui, mais il garda les yeux obstinément baissés sur ses mains.

- Neville, s'il te plaît, dit Dumbledore d'une voix triste.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard du vieux sorcier. Jamais Dumbledore n'avait paru aussi fatigué. C'est lui qui avait reçu l'annonce du décès dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi et depuis, il avait manifestement aligné les heures de veille.

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que je suis désolé. Je connaissais très bien ta grand-mère, et je la respectais beaucoup pour son courage.

- Merci, professeur.

- Je vais être assez bref. Tu seras majeur dans quelques mois et d'ici là, il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce que ta grand-mère t'a laissé, puisque ton père et ta mère n'en ont pas la capacité. Tes biens seront donc gérés par un conseiller jusqu'au 31 juillet, date à laquelle tu en prendras possession. Il est évident que tu pourras donner ton avis. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit laconiquement Neville.

- Quant à la maison à proprement parler, ta grand-mère a voulu qu'elle te soit transmise directement. J'ai les clés avec moi, et si ça ne te dérange pas, nous nous y rendrons samedi après le déjeuner. Comme ça, tu pourras récupérer quelques affaires.

- Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce que Harry pourra nous accompagner ?

- Bien entendu. Je n'y vois pas d'objection si il est d'accord.

- Je lui demanderai tout à l'heure. Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

- Évidemment. Et n'oublie pas que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me voir. C'est compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Une dernière chose, ajouta Dumbledore tandis que Neville ouvrait la porte. Elle est partie en sachant que tu avais contribué à la victoire de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle était très fière que tu en fasses partie, même si elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire.

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme, puis il sortit sans répondre. Il descendit à l'étage inférieur, laissant ses pas le guider au hasard. Ainsi, sa grand-mère était morte en sachant qu'il avait marqué sept des vingt buts, et que son équipe avait écrasé celle des Serpentards. Une fois au moins dans sa vie, il l'aurait rendue fière de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il se retrouva dans un couloir sans fenêtre du premier étage. Ses parents, puis maintenant sa grand-mère…Les paroles que Bellatrix Lestrange avait prononcées près de deux ans auparavant lui revinrent en mémoire. Anéantir les Londubat, voilà ce qu'elle voulait. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui tout seul. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Ici, au moins, il ne serait pas obligé de donner le change et pourrait pleurer tout son saoul.

Il était assis depuis quelques minutes dans la pénombre quand il entendit un bruit de pas. La personne s'approcha, s'accroupit devant lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Eh, Neville…

Le Gryffondor se crispa. Il avait reconnu Draco Malefoy.

- Crois-moi si tu veux, mais je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta grand-mère. Je voulais que tu le saches.

Neville repoussa brutalement Draco, qui s'écorcha la main sur une dalle.

- Ne m'approche pas, tu m'entends. Jamais ! Ni toi ni les autres.

- Mais je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Neville s'était enfui en courant, la laissant seul, assis par terre au milieu du couloir.

Le Gryffondor courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine et quand enfin il s'arrêta, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la Salle Commune de sa maison. Il prononça le mot de passe, entra et alla se caler dans un des divans qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Une _idée_ venait de germer dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et pencha la tête en arrière. Puis il se releva et prit ses affaires pour aller en cours.

- Je deviens complètement fou.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula sans autre incident majeur, et Neville vit arriver le samedi avec soulagement. Supporter la compassion des autres lui était de plus en plus difficile. Après le déjeuner, lui et Harry allèrent rejoindre Dumbledore dans le grand hall. Le directeur avait prévu de les emmener chez les Londubat en passant par Pré-au-Lard, où un Portoloin -un simple pot- les attendrait. Et effectivement, il était là, posé sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres des Trois-Balais. Ils le touchèrent, et Harry eut à nouveau cette sensation curieuse d'être tiré parle nombril.

Ils arrivèrent directement devant la maison, dont l'aspect surprit un peu Harry. Après avoir vu les domiciles des Weasley et de Sirius, et connaissant l'allure de la grand-mère de Neville pour l'avoir déjà croisée, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour un Moldu. Une petite grille entourait un carré de pelouse, où serpentait une allée de pierres qui allait jusqu'à la porte. De chaque côté s'épanouissaient diverses plantes, parmi lesquelles Harry reconnut la digitale et la mandragore.

- Je savais que tu étais très bon en botanique, mais pas que tu t'occupais aussi du jardin de ta grand-mère.

- Oh, ça, c'est rien. Ça m'occupe quand je reviens pour les vacances. Ça me permet de travailler en m'amusant.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Maintenant, je comprends comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi bon en cours.

- Et attends, tu n'as pas tout vu.

Ils contournèrent la maison et se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Le terrain, qui descendait lentement vers des bosquets, était clos sur un côté par une grande serre et par une haie d'ifs de l'autre. Dumbledore tendit les clés à Neville, qui poursuivit.

- Ils ont fait construire la serre pour moi, quand ils se sont aperçus que j'étais plus doué pour la botanique que pour toute autre chose.

Le jeune homme tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit, puis ils entrèrent. Neville se tut, un peu étonné par l'aspect de l'intérieur. Madame Londubat était morte, mais les pièces et les meubles étaient si nets qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être encore utilisés et que la grand-mère avait juste disparu. Le Gryffondor regarda Dumbledore.

- Comment sait-on que ce sont des Mangemorts qui l'ont tuée ? D'habitude, ils ne font pas de quartiers et détruisent tout, asséna-t-il froidement.

…_encore cette idée qui lui trottait dans la tête._

- Ils ont signé leur crime. On a fait ce qu'on a pu pour l'effacer, mais…

Le directeur effleura un pan de mur de la paume de la main, et la Marque des Ténèbres apparut. Neville ne cilla pas quand la tête de mort et le serpent se dessinèrent, à la grande surprise de Harry qui s'était attendu à une réaction de terreur. Il s'approcha d'une petite armoire qui se trouvait à côté du bureau et en sortit un coffret en bois travaillé qui n'avait aucune serrure apparente.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? hasarda Harry.

- Je le ferai une fois arrivé à Poudlard. Pour ce qu'il doit y avoir dedans…

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le coffre.

- REDUCTO !

La boîte fit aussitôt réduite au format d'un dé, que Neville glissa rapidement dans sa poche. Il en sortit un sac, où il fourra quelques objets auxquels il était attaché –des photos, surtout- avant de monter à l'étage. Il en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec d'autres affaires qui rejoignirent les photos dans le sac et ce dernier, une fois réduit à son tour, suivit le même chemin que le coffret.

Dumbledore, Harry et Neville ressortirent dans le jardin, puis la maison fut refermée. Le jeune homme prit à nouveau sa baguette et prononça une formule que Harry ne comprit pas.

- C'est juste un sort pour ralentir un peu la croissance des plantes, dit-il à Harry. Vu que je ne pourrai pas revenir avant un certain temps, c'est nécessaire.

Le vieux sorcier les regarda tous les deux. Neville avait la tête levée et fixait la maison comme si il voulait en graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Il sursauta quand le directeur fit un pas en avant.

- Tu as pris tout ce que tu voulais ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est bon. Nous pouvons rentrer à Poudlard, répondit Neville sur un ton lugubre.

Dumbledore créa un autre Portoloin pour leur retour, et ils disparurent laissant la demeure dans le silence le plus complet.

Neville monta dans le dortoir dès qu'ils furent à nouveau à Poudlard.

- Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner, lança-t-il à Harry. Je risque d'en avoir pour un certain temps à ouvrir cette boîte.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Harry, un peu déçu par l'attitude distante de Neville.

Le Gryffondor descendit rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas. Il est bizarre depuis que nous sommes revenus. Il veut qu'on dîne sans lui. Il a quelque chose à faire, apparemment.

- Quoi ?

- Ron ! Ça ne te regarde pas, s'indigna Hermione.

Harry se demanda si il devait parler du coffret, puis il décidé de ne pas le faire.

- Ranger ce qu'il a ramené, je crois.

- Et sa maison ? insista Ron, ignorant le regard furieux que lui jeta Hermione.

- On dirait une vraie maison de Moldus. Et puis arrête, Ron, tu deviens un peu lourd.

Le Gryffondor se tut, vexé. Il chercha une réplique mordante, avant d'abandonner et de se replonger dans son assiette. Harry n'avait pas très faim. La vision de la Marque des Ténèbres le prit soudainement, et il gémit avant de poser la main sur sa cicatrice brûlante.

- Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude. Je crois que je vais monter. Á tout à l'heure.

- Tu nous trouveras à la bibliothèque, déclara Ron d'un air pas vraiment enchanté. Devoir de potions à finir pour lundi.

Harry quitta la table et sortit de la Grande Salle avec un nœud à l'estomac. Á chaque fois qu'il avait pu s'introduire dans l'esprit de Voldemort, quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il frappa à la porte et, n'obtenant pas de réponse, décida d'entrer. Neville était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regardait dehors. Il avait réussi à ouvrir le coffre, dont le contenu s'étalait sur son lit.

- Il n'y pratiquement que des lettres, répondit le jeune homme avant que Harry ait eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Le Gryffondor s'approcha doucement de son ami.

- Reste où tu es !

La voix de Neville avait claqué si sèchement que Harry se figea sur place. Un sifflement aigu se fit entendre dans une des malles, à peine assourdi par les vêtements. Harry se précipita vers sa valise et en sortit le Scrutoscope, qui cessa de tourner et de faire du bruit sitôt à l'air libre.

- Est-ce que tu le savais ?

- Savoir quoi, Neville ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé…

- Cesse de me prendre pour un imbécile, Harry. Est-ce que tu le savais, pour la prophétie ?

- Oh, c'est donc ça ?

Neville se tourna enfin vers Harry, le visage crispé par la colère.

- Tu ne faisais pas confiance, c'est ça ? Tu pensais que j'aurais pu trahir ?

- Non, Neville. Tu te trompes.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Harry s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore me le dise, après l'incident du ministère, il y a un an et demi. Il a estimé que seul celui que Voldemort avait marqué devait être informé.

- J'ai l'air si débile que ça ? s'exclama Neville, hors de lui.

- Non. Mais même pour moi, Dumbledore a attendu quatre ans avant de m'en parler. Il pensait qu'avant, je n'aurais pas les épaules assez solides.

Harry trouva sa justification pitoyable.

- Mais toi, Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? On vit dans le même dortoir depuis plus de six ans. J'étais concerné aussi par cette histoire et tu ne m'en as rien dit.

La voix de Neville se brisa. Il était vraiment blessé.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi important pour toi.

- Tu sais, ce jour-là, quand on était dans la Salle de l'Arche et qu'on remontait les gradins…J'ai entendu la prophétie quand le globe est tombé de ma poche et a explosé au sol. Mais je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce que ça signifiait. Il y avait un tel bruit, entre les Mangemorts qui essayaient de s'échapper et toi qui hurlait qu'il fallait aller chercher Sirius…

- S'il te plaît, Neville. Arrête.

- Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne que je mette le doigt là où ça fait mal ? Tu viens de le dire toi-même. Dumbledore était là. Il t'en a parlé. Moi, je n'ai eu personne. Et si ma grand-mère n'était pas morte, je n'en aurais pas eu confirmation. Tu sais ce qu'il y avait dans cette boîte ? demanda-t-il en désignant le coffret.

Harry sentit son cœur se mettre à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Des lettres. De tes parents et de Dumbledore aux miens pour les avertir que quelque chose se préparait. Ils savaient que Voldemort était aussi à leurs trousses. Et c'est uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être à deux endroits à la fois que mes parents sont encore en vie.

Harry se précipita vers Neville, le prit par le col de sa robe de sorcier et lui envoya une gifle magistrale. Le jeune homme se tut, moins à cause de la douleur que de l'effet de surprise. Il glissa contre le mur et se mit à pleurer.

- Tu n'as pas compris, Neville. Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit parce que c'est moi que Voldemort a choisi. Il aurait dû te parler des conditions dans lesquelles cette prophétie a été faite.

Harry s'assit à côté de son ami, qui pleurait toujours, avant de poursuivre d'une voix blanche.

- Ils étaient à l'auberge de la Tête du Sanglier avec Trelawney. C'est elle qui a fait cette prophétie. Mais l'espion de Voldemort n'a pas pu tout entendre. Il a été découvert avant de tout savoir, et Voldemort m'a choisi sans savoir ce que ça impliquerait. Il n'a pas voulu attendre. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es un incapable. Bien au contraire. Tu nous as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que tu pouvais faire de grandes choses, toi aussi.

Neville soupira, épuisé.

- Tu parles comme Snape, avoua le Gryffondor à voix basse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Neville se redressa et regarda Harry.

- Non, rien.

- Si, continue.

- Après un cours de soutien, Snape a dit que j'étais finalement plus doué qu'il ne le pensait.

Il se garda bien d'ajouter que le professeur de potions croyait que Voldemort s'était peut-être trompé. Il avait enfin compris ce que Snape avait sous-entendu. Harry et Neville restèrent un petit moment assis par terre sans rien dire, puis ils se relevèrent tous les deux.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher avant que les autres ne nous trouvent endormis ici. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Si, répondit Neville fermement.

Ils éteignirent leurs bougies quelques minutes plus tard.

- Harry ? dit Neville dans un bâillement.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ton Scrutoscope siffle.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Neville s'emporte contre Harry et n'apparaît pas aussi nul qu'on le croit. 


	50. Rage

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et a track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « From the inside », Linkin Park.

**Chapitre 16: **Rage.

…_cette idée qui le tourmentait…_

Et le Scrutoscope de Harry qui se mettait à siffler dans la malle à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Neville se leva avec la tête embrumée, sans savoir si c'était dû à cette pensée qui l'obsédait ou au manque de sommeil. Il alla se préparer, essayant de ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir. Mais ses bonnes résolutions l'abandonnèrent quand il entra dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner et qu'il aperçut Dumbledore en train de discuter avec Snape à la table des professeurs. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, ce qui n'empêcha pas le gobelet de Dumbledore d'exploser quand il le prit dans la main. Le directeur le regarda en plissant des yeux mais sans quitter son sourire, ce qui agaça le jeune homme.

Il quitta la table sans avoir mangé, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Que le directeur n'ait rien voulu lui dire l'avait profondément blessé. Apparemment, il l'avait estimé trop faible pour lui parler de la prophétie. Neville retourna dans la tour des Gryffondors. Il était seul. Les autres étaient tous en bas. Il s'allongea sur le divan qui faisait face à la cheminée et ferma les yeux. Le sang battait douloureusement dans ses tempes. Il tendit la main vers les flammes et prononça quelques mots à voix basse.

- DIMINUERE PYROS !

L'intensité du feu baissa aussitôt, jusqu'à atteindre la limite de l'extinction. Le Gryffondor se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Comment pouvait-il imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant une chose pareille, alors que ses parents étaient à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- INCENDIO !

Les flammes reprirent de plus belle, éclairant presque totalement la Salle Commune d'une lumière orangée. Neville sentit un élancement lui traverser la tête, le paralysant littéralement de douleur, et il tomba sur le tapis en se tenant la tête.

- DIMINUERE PYROS !

La souffrance disparut immédiatement, le laissant immobile sur le sol. Il reprit son souffle et retourna s'asseoir. Neville eut juste le temps de se donner une contenance en entendant le tableau pivoter. Ron et Harry revenaient de la Grande Salle.

- Neville, ça va ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ?

- On dirait que Dumbledore a plus de poigne qu'il n'en a l'air, dit Neville en éclatant de rire.

Il se leva et prit ses affaires avant de poursuivre.

- Faites comme vous voulez. En tout cas, moi, je vais travailler un peu.

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? demanda Ron.

- Non, répondit Neville brusquement. Surtout pas. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Il sortit, abandonnant Harry et Ron au milieu de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? glissa Ron en chuchotant pour ne pas être entendu des autres élèves qui avaient fini de déjeuner.

- Je ne sais pas, Ron, mais il va bien être obligé de s'expliquer, dit Harry, qui sortit à son tour et se lança à la poursuite de Neville.

Il le rattrapa par le bras dans un couloir de l'aile droite et le poussa contre le mur.

- Neville, arrête ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je t'en prie, arrête !

- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal.

- Pas avant que tu n'aies écouté ce que j'ai à te dire.

Le jeune homme, toujours fermement maintenu par son ami, ouvrit alors la bouche et souffla un mot. Harry sentit son esprit se vider, desserra son étreinte et recula.

- Bien. Je vais te dire ce qui arrive, Harry. J'ai toujours vécu dans l'ombre de quelqu'un, déclara-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Tout le monde m'ignore ou me considère comme un moins que rien. J'en ai assez. Que vous le vouliez ou non, ni toi ni ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne parviendrez à me tenir à l'écart. Est-ce clair ? Et puis arrêtez de vous apitoyer sur mon sort. Ça m'énerve !

- Neville, calme-toi, tenta Harry. Tu ne sais pas…

- Oh si, je sais ! Vous m'avez menti pendant deux ans…

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi hier.

- Stop ! asséna Neville avec un geste de la main. N'aggrave pas ton cas.

- Neville, s'il te plaît…

- Fous-moi la paix ! explosa le Gryffondor. Je peux me défendre tout seul, maintenant. Et puis lâche-moi ! J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Neville regarda une dernière fois Harry et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Le jeune homme resta interdit devant la violence dont avait fait preuve son ami et quand enfin il décida de retourner dans la Salle Commune, il se posait plus de questions qu'il n'avait obtenu de réponses.

Neville courut à en perdre haleine jusqu'à une petite salle isolée du deuxième étage où il savait qu'il serait tranquille. La porte était fermée à clef. Il la déverrouilla, entra et referma soigneusement derrière lui avant d'insonoriser la pièce.

Quelques meubles, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, gisaient çà et là. Une petite table occupait un coin de la pièce. Des bocaux remplis de substances diverses l'encombraient, et le Gryffondor dut la rallonger pour pouvoir travailler. Il commença par pratiquer un peu le sortilège de projection, bien qu'il le maîtrisât à la perfection.

- Je peux me défendre tout seul, se répéta-t-il pour se motiver.

Il prit un des bocaux, l'ouvrit et en vida le contenu devant lui. Il se mit à rire doucement en pensant que Ron se serait enfui à toutes jambes en voyant ce qu'il allait faire. Une araignée noire se mit à courir vers le bord de la table, espérant ainsi échapper au sort qui l'attendait. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- AMPLIFICATUM !

L'arachnide atteignit très vite la taille d'une balle de golf, et Neville lui jeta un premier sort.

- AMPLIFICATO DOLORIS !

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent sous la douleur, et elle commença à convulser.

- Bien. Je m'occuperai de toi tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il après avoir rendu sa taille initiale à l'araignée et l'avoir remise dans son bocal.

Le jeune homme s'assit par terre et prit le Scrutoscope -qu'il avait réussi à dérober- dans sa main. Il savait que Harry l'avait reçu pour ses treize ans et qu'il y tenait, même si l'objet n'avait pas une très grande valeur.

…voilà que cette idée revenait le travailler.

Le Scrutoscope se mit à tourner et à siffler, ce qui fit sursauter Neville.

- PROJECTO !

Il l'expédia contre le mur, où la toupie de verre vola littéralement en éclats. Le Gryffondor se précipita pour ramasser les morceaux et s'entailla la paume sur l'un d'eux.

- Regarda où ça te mène !

Neville secoua la tête. Si jamais Harry s'apercevait de la disparition du Scrutoscope, il finirait par avoir des doutes.

- REPARO !

L'appareil reprit aussitôt sa forme initiale, et Neville le rangea dans son sac.

- Ta bonne conscience te perdra.

D'un geste rageur, il reprit le bocal où se trouvait l'araignée, le rouvrit et la jeta sans ménagement sur la table.

- Tu vas voir si j'ai bonne conscience. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte, un souffle, et l'araignée tomba morte.

- De mieux en mieux. INCENDIO !

L'insecte s'embrasa instantanément et disparut, ne laissant qu'un peu de cendres et une trace de brûlure sur le bois.

- Je serai bientôt prêt, se dit-il avant de remettre la salle dans l'état où il l'avait trouvée et de sortir.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Harry demande conseil et une réunion de l'Ordre tourne mal. 


	51. Combustion

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Homicide, life on the streets TV theme » (BO série Homicide) (1).

**Chapitre 17: **Combustion.

_C'est un donjon affreux! Dans sa circonférence_

_Bouillonne en mugissant une fournaise immense_

_Dont la flamme pourtant par aucune clarté_

_Ne perce de ces lieux l'épaisse obscurité._

_Le Paradis Perdu, John Milton._

Le dortoir était silencieux depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et Harry ne dormait toujours pas. La violence dont Neville, qui sommeillait à présent paisiblement dans son lit, avait fait preuve l'avait tout simplement effrayé. Si même Neville, d'ordinaire si gentil, se mettait à devenir agressif, alors où irait Poudlard ? Harry regarda sa montre. Il était près de trois heures.

Il se leva, ouvrit sa malle et prit le petit miroir rangé sous le Scrutoscope. Il s'apprêtait à quitter le dortoir pour descendre dans la Salle Commune quand la toupie se mit à siffler dans la valise. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta net. Neville se retourna dans son lit et grommela quelque chose avant de se rendormir. Le bruit cessa, et Harry referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

- MINORA INCENDIO !

De petites flammes prirent dans la cheminée, émettant une douce chaleur et suffisamment de lumière pour que Harry y voit quelque chose. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et resta un instant à réfléchir. Valait-il mieux en parler en premier à Dumbledore ou à Sirius ? Il décida de contacter d'abord Sirius. De toute façon, si il le jugeait nécessaire, il le renverrait vers le directeur. Il tint fermement le miroir dans sa main et murmura le nom de son parrain. Pendant une poignée de secondes il ne se passa rien, puis la surface de verre émit une pâle lueur et le visage creusé de Sirius apparut enfin.

- Salut Harry. Il y a un problème ?

La voix de son parrain était plus assurée que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, ce qui arracha un sourire au Gryffondor.

- Oui et non. Tu es où, en ce moment ?

- Square Grimmaurd. Il n'y a que là que je puisse aller, et ce n'est pas Lucius Malefoy qui va s'occuper d'une maison qui tombe en ruines. Pendant ce temps au moins, j'ai la paix, même si Kreattur n'est pas la compagnie la plus agréable qui soit. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je m'inquiète pour Neville. Sa grand-mère a été tuée la semaine dernière, et depuis, il est agressif. Il avait déjà une attitude étrange depuis quelques semaines mais là, il est vraiment bizarre.

- Tu veux que j'en parle à Dumbledore ?

- Il est avec toi à Londres ? Il n'est pas à Poudlard ?

- Il doit arriver dans quelques minutes avec Remus et Severus. Il y a convocation exceptionnelle de l'Ordre. Arthur Weasley nous a rapporté des informations en provenance du ministère, et le professeur Dumbledore les a jugées très importantes. Mais ne t'alarme pas de trop.

- Alors parle-lui-en, s'il te plaît. Neville va finir par se faire du mal si il continue.

- Je le ferai dès son arrivée. C'est promis. En attendant, va te reposer. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été exceptionnel pendant le match et que vous aviez collé une sévère correction à l'équipe de Serpentard. Je suis vraiment content.

- Oui. Mais si je n'étais pas intervenu, Draco aurait payé le prix du sang pour cette défaite. Et il ne le mérite pas.

- Tu es bien le fils de ton père ! dit Sirius en souriant faiblement.

Le souvenir de l'incident avec le professeur Lupin flotta un instant, et Sirius reprit.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Ils viennent d'arriver. Si il y a du nouveau, n'hésite pas à me recontacter. Bonne nuit Harry. Et surtout, ne te mets pas martel en tête.

- Bonne nuit, Sirius.

La lumière disparut du miroir, et Harry se retrouva seul, un goût amer dans la bouche. Ne pas en faire une obsession…Sirius en avait de bonnes. Le Gryffondor remonta se coucher en souhaitant que Dumbledore puisse l'aider.

Dbdbdbd

Au 12, Square Grimmaurd, l'effervescence monta d'un cran à l'arrivée des membres de l'Ordre. Arrivés les derniers, Dumbledore, Lupin et Snape durent se secouer avant d'entrer. La neige s'était mise à tomber, les couvrant de flocons.

- C'est un temps à ne pas mettre un Hippogriffe dehors, lâcha Remus en franchissant le seuil.

- Nous n'attendons plus que vous pour commencer.

Severus frôla de trop près le porte-parapluies, et la mère de Sirius se mit à hurler comme presque à chaque fois.

- TE VOILÁ BIEN AVANCÉ, FILS INGRAT. TU N'ES GUÈRE PLUS QUE DE LA CHAIR PUTRIDE, Á PRÉSENT. ET MA MAISON QUI EST TOUJOURS SOUILLÉE PAR CETTE ENGEANCE. QUE N'A-T-ELLE DISPARU DANS LE FEU…

- LA FERME, VIEILLE HARPIE ! lui répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

- Je suis désolé, dit Snape. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, on dirait.

- Non, elle est pire, souffla Sirius en attrapant les pans du rideau. Elle pensait être débarrassée de moi. En plus, comme la maison sert encore à l'Ordre…Ils sont tous au salon. J'ai demandé à Kreattur de charger un peu la cheminée. Être dans l'état où je suis n'est pas une bénédiction en hiver, avoua-t-il, penaud. Mais allez-y, je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurais réussi à faire taire cette furie.

Les trois hommes laissèrent Sirius aux prises avec le portrait de sa mère et pénétrèrent dans le salon. Arthur Weasley se leva et alla les saluer. Sturgis Podmore et Alastor Maugrey se tenaient côte à côte dans un coin. Tonks était assise sur le bras d'un fauteuil et tortillait nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux roses autour de son doigt. Kingsley Shacklebolt parlait avec Hestia Jones et apparemment, la conversation allait bon train. Enfin, autour de la table, Emmeline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Molly Weasley et son fils Charlie buvaient une tasse de thé pour essayer de se réchauffer.

- Bill s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir être présent. Mais vu que c'est pour bientôt…

- Je comprends très bien, Molly. Il n'y pas de problème. Et si nous commencions ?

Tous se rapprochèrent de la table et s'installèrent. Dans le hall, les hurlements semblaient indiquer que Sirius se battait toujours avec le tableau. Des insultes fusèrent, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde les entende, ce qui en fit sourire certains.

- Elle est toujours aussi charmante, à ce que je vois.

- Notre présence n'arrange pas les choses, dit Lupin dans un murmure.

Les cris diminuèrent enfin, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous. D'autres tasses de thé apparurent, aussitôt remplies de liquide fumant. Il y eut un moment de silence.

Sirius se trouvait encore dans le hall. Il venait enfin de parvenir à refermer le rideau sur le portrait de sa mère. Les deux mains serrant toujours les pans du tissu, il resta quelques minutes immobile, reprenant son souffle. Il se retourna et sursauta.

- Tu es là, toi ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Je t'avais dit de retourner en cuisine.

- C'est la maison de ma maîtresse.

Kreattur avait surgi derrière lui sans prévenir, triturant nerveusement son pagne crasseux et manifestement à la recherche d'un incident à provoquer. L'elfe de maison se pencha en avant et marmonna quelque chose.

- Garde ton mauvais caractère pour toi, Kreattur. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ce taudis, cracha Sirius en parcourant le hall des yeux.

- Le maître n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, poursuivit l'elfe à voix haute. Dommage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en soit pas chargé lui-même.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom ici ! gronda Sirius, au comble de la colère. Tu as de la chance que je reçoive ce soir, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais…

- Le maître peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un traître à son sang, tout comme ses invités…Mais ce sera bientôt la fin… ajouta Kreattur avec une expression étrange sur le visage avant de tourner le dos et de partir en claudicant.

Sirius attendit que l'elfe ait disparu au bout du couloir, puis il poussa la porte du salon et entra. Á voir leurs visages, ils avaient presque tout entendu.

- Je suis désolé. Il va trop loin…Mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui rendre sa liberté. Il filerait droit chez Lucius Malefoy.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est vieux. Il n'a plus toutes ses facultés, dit Lupin.

- Tu parles comme Hermione. Il a beau être vieux, il n'en est pas plus excusable.

Sirius alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart des autres. Á son arrivée, la température de l'air avait refroidi, obligeant les membres de l'Ordre à se rapprocher de la cheminée.

- Nous vous écoutons, Arthur.

- Bien. Vous ne pouvez pas ignorer que les Mangemorts ont repris leurs activités malfaisantes et qu'elles sont plus barbares que jamais.

Á ces mots, tous les regards se tournèrent en direction du professeur Snape, qui avait brutalement blêmi. La mort de sa femme était un sujet sensible, que peu de personnes osaient aborder en public, et encore moins devant lui. D'un geste impatient de la main, le Maître de Potions les pria de continuer.

- Allez-y. De toute façon, ça ne changera rien.

Arthur le regarda et se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

- Il semblerait que les attaques se multiplient, et visent aussi bien les sorciers que les Moldus. Le ministère fait tout pour qu'elles passent inaperçues aux yeux du public.

- Eh ben voyons…

- Le ministre est malheureusement d'une grande naïveté, lâcha Lupin.

- Foutaises, rétorqua Snape. Tout le monde sait qu'il a des liens avec les Mangemorts. Et moins les gens en savent, moins il a de chances de perdre son poste.

- Sur ce point, déclara sobrement Dumbledore, je ne peux que vous donner raison, Severus.

Il y eut un instant de silence, et Arthur reprit la parole.

- Des rumeurs courent sur certains d'entre eux qui se seraient évadés. Les enquêtes ne sont malheureusement pas menées comme elles le devraient.

Le professeur Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil en coin à monsieur Weasley pour lui signifier de se taire avant d'en dire trop. Severus les fixa tour à tour, intrigué par leur attitude.

- Vous avez des noms à nous donner ?

- Non. Ce sont juste des rumeurs, dit Arthur précipitamment.

- Bien…Je présume que vous nous le diriez si vous saviez qui était concerné, répondit Severus en soupirant, tout en jetant un regard soupçonneux à Albus.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour nous parler de ce que nous savons déjà, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le vieux sorcier pour détourner la conversation qui prenait un tour dangereux.

- C'est exact. En fait, je suis venu pour la réunion d'intronisation.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, marmonna Snape, visiblement gêné qu'on lui cache des choses.

Molly allait répliquer vertement, mais Remus lui fit un signe, et elle ravala la réponse qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. Arthur consulta une nouvelle fois ses notes et continua.

- Je disais donc que vous savez aussi que comme chaque année, il y aura une cérémonie d'intronisation de nouveaux Mangemorts. Celle qui doit avoir lieu dans quelques semaines sera plus importante que les précédentes, puisqu'il s'agit des élèves de la même génération que Harry Potter.

- Ceux dont les parents ont subi directement les foudres du ministère…, poursuivit Snape.

- C'est exact. Je pense -et le professeur Dumbledore est du même avis- qu'ils seront beaucoup plus dangereux, dans la mesure où ils ont été mieux formés. La date pour cet événement ne sera communiquée aux élèves concernés qu'au dernier moment, et c'est notre principal problème.

- Ça, c'est sûr. Ils ne risquent pas de nous y convier, ironisa le maître de potions. Et vous croyez que tous les Serpentards vont devenir de bons petits serviteurs ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement. Ils ont été élevés dans la haine des autres. Ils ne connaissent que la destruction.

- Alors donnez-nous les noms !

- Si je pouvais les nommer, tous les élèves de Serpentard y passeraient sans exception.

- Il y en a au moins un qui ne sera pas là-bas, siffla Snape. Et dites-vous bien que même les autres maisons peuvent fournir de nouveaux Mangemorts. Peter Pettigrow en est un exemple.

- Peter Pettigrow est une erreur.

- Une erreur qui aura coûté la vie à douze Moldus et douze ans de sa vie à Black avant qu'il ne devienne ce…cette chose.

Lupin se mit à tousser et chercha un verre des yeux, que Dedalus s'empressa de lui tendre.

- Pardon. Je crois que j'ai avalé de travers.

- Allons, allons, messieurs. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour régler des comptes, intervint Doge.

- Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me défendre, Severus, souffla Sirius en posant sa main sur le bras de Snape qui se leva brusquement, horrifié par ce contact.

- Je crois que je ferais bien de sortir un instant.

Dumbledore essaya de le retenir, mais en vain.

- J'aurai deux mots à vous dire au sujet de Malefoy, glissa Severus à Albus avant de quitter la pièce dans un silence de mort.

La porte se referma avec un cliquetis sec, et les personnes présentes se regardèrent, gênées.

- Je suis désolé, Albus. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait comme ça.

- Je sais, Arthur. Mais il n'a pas complètement tort. Tous les Serpentards ne seront pas Mangemorts, et tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas des Serpentards.

Dumbledore soupira. Si la division s'installait au sein même de l'Ordre, alors où iraient-ils ? Emmeline Vance rompit le silence.

- Comment comptent-ils faire sans alerter personne ? Les élèves de Poudlard ne peuvent pas s'absenter sans motif. Et c'est un acte solennel, même si ça les entraîne dans le monde obscur. Marquer les futurs Mangemorts un par un leur prendrait trop de temps, et ils sont comme nous. Ils n'en ont pas.

- En général, cette cérémonie particulière se fait la veille de la remise des diplômes. Il n'y a malheureusement aucune raison pour que cela change. Surtout cette année, avoua Albus.

Snape n'était toujours pas revenu, et Maugrey regarda Dumbledore.

- Il faudrait peut-être aller le chercher.

- Ne bougez pas, j'y vais ! dit Remus précipitamment.

Il sortit à son tour, et il revint accompagné de Severus. Il allait se rasseoir quand il s'arrêta, l'air inquiet.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Hestia, surprise par le geste du loup-garou.

- Non, non. J'ai juste eu une impression bizarre. Mon instinct me joue parfois des tours.

- C'est quand même assez rare, ajouta Sirius en fixant le professeur de potions.

- Dites, c'est moi ou la température a augmenté ? hasarda Charlie Weasley.

- Ça vient sûrement de la cheminée. J'avais demandé à Kreattur…

- Tu es sûr que ça vient de la cheminée ? demanda Remus, saisi à nouveau par la toux.

Une quinte plus violente le plia en deux et quand il se redressa, ses yeux étaient rouges.

- Sirius, il y a le feu ! Il faut partir, et vite.

Molly s'approcha du mur et posa la main sur le panneau avant de la retirer vivement.

- Il a raison.

Sirius essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais en vain. Il recula et son regard croisa celui de Snape.

- Albus, je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas la force…

Dumbledore s'avança à son tour et lança plusieurs sorts, sans succès lui aussi.

- La fenêtre !

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la seule autre issue praticable du salon mais là encore, c'était hermétiquement clos.

- Nous sommes piégés.

- Et la cheminée, alors ? demanda Charlie.

- N'y pensez même pas ! lâcha Sirius. Il n'y a que celle qui se trouve dans la chambre de ma mère qui ne soit pas…

Il glissa en arrière. La fumée commençait à passer sous la porte.

- Il va bien falloir sortir, glapit Dedalus Diggle. On casse la vitre ?

- Impossible. Elles sont incassables. Et ça risque de faire appel d'air.

Hestia Jones se mit à tambouriner à la porte. Le vacarme réveilla le portrait de madame Black, qui cria de plus belle dans l'entrée. Coincés dans le salon, tous pouvaient l'entendre.

- VOILÁ UN JUSTE CHÂTIMENT. IL N'Y A QUE LE FEU QUI PEUT PURIFIER CETTE MAISON DE LA SOUILLURE. BRÛLEZ BIEN, ET BRÛLEZ VITE ! QUE LE MONDE SOIT DÉBARRASSÉ DE VOUS ET DE VOS TRAÎTRISES. QUE LE DIABLE…

La voix aigre de la mère de Sirius se tut, emportée dans le sifflement sinistre des flammes qui se rapprochaient lentement. Maugrey tenta le sortilège de Gèle-Flammes, qui resta sans effet.

- Je crois que l'Ordre est condamné, murmura-t-il sur un ton sinistre.

Son œil magique se fixa sur le professeur de potions qui se tenait en retrait, pétrifié. Le feu montait à présent le long des murs comme une immense vague lumineuse. L'oxygène commença à manquer, et la fumée envahit la pièce, rendant la visibilité quasi nulle.

- Je n'arrive plus à respirer, siffla Sturgis avant de tomber par terre.

Kingsley se précipita vers lui et le releva.

- Il faut absolument sortir, Albus ! Nous ne tiendrons plus longtemps.

- Je ne peux rien faire…

Les flammes gagnèrent le plafond et très vite, ce fut toute la maison qui gronda sous le feu dévastateur (2).

- Nous sommes perdus, dit Molly, le visage déformé par la terreur.

Tous les sorciers présents étaient couchés, le visage au ras du sol pour profiter du peu d'oxygène qui restait.

- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, pensa Dumbledore enlevant la main et en agitant sa baguette en l'air. PROTECTO PYROS !

Un éclair doré traversa la pièce et les recouvrit (3) juste avant que les flammes ne les atteignent. Puis le décor disparut, et le 12 Square Grimmaurd s'embrasa complètement dans un grand hurlement (4).

Á l'extérieur, une silhouette sortit doucement de l'ombre, un sourire satisfait apparaissant à peine sous la capuche qui dissimulait son visage, puis elle disparut dans un souffle, ne faisant guère plus de bruit qu'un courant d'air.

* * *

(1) Quand j'entends ce morceau, j'ai l'impression de voir des flammes courir le long des murs.

(2) C'est le bruit que fait le feu quand il circule ou qu'on ouvre une porte.

(3) Une sorte de couverture de survie.

(4) Voir le 2.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **bilan et suspension des réunions de l'Ordre. 


	52. Hécatombe

**Une si fragile flamme .**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Steel cello lament », (BO Heat).

**Chapitre 18: **Hécatombe.

McGonagall décacheta l'enveloppe que le grand-duc venait de lui apporter et commença à lire les différents feuillets. Dès les premiers mots, Minerva lâcha les parchemins et se leva. Dans quelques heures les élèves se rendraient dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils verraient bien que deux professeurs manquaient à l'appel. Elle ramassa les feuilles tombées et reprit la lecture de la lettre.

_« Minerva,_

_Je sais que je prends d'énormes risques en écrivant cette lettre, autant par rapport à Voldemort que vis-à-vis du ministère. Mais il est arrivé un événement d'une grande gravité cette nuit, et vous devez en être tenue informée. Un incendie a ravagé le quartier général de l'Ordre pendant la réunion. Nous avons bien tenté de nous protéger, mais sans grand succès au regard du bilan. Pour le moment, je me trouve à Sainte-Mangouste, dans l'attente de nouvelles concernant les blessés. Le ministère ignorait l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il me semble évident que ça risque de ne plus être le cas très longtemps._

_Pour le moment, une chose est certaine. Les Moldus ne se sont aperçus de rien. C'est une chance. Je vous confie la direction de Poudlard pendant quelques heures. Je vais rester à Londres afin de diriger l'enquête concernant l'incendie de cette nuit. Je vous renvoie les professeurs Lupin et Snape dès qu'ils auront reçu leurs soins, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Je compte sur vous pour éviter que les élèves se posent des questions. Je vous recontacterai plus tard dans la journée._

_Albus Dumbledore »._

Minerva prit la deuxième feuille, où s'égrennait la liste des membres présents.

_« Rapport concernant l'incendie ayant eu lieu au 12, Square Grimmaurd dans la nuit du dimanche 20 au lundi 21 février. Le bilan est le suivant:_

_Albus Dumbledore : intoxiqué. _

_Remus J.Lupin : brûlé au 2e degré._

_Severus Snape : brûlé au 2e degré._

_Alastor Maugrey : brûlé au 3e degré._

_Arthur Weasley : brûlé au 2e degré._

_Molly Weasley : brûlée au 2e degré._

_Charlie Weasley : brûlé au 2e degré._

_Elphias Doge : mort._

_Hestia Jones : morte._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt : brûlé au 3e degré._

_Dedalus Diggle: brûlé au 3e degré._

_Sturgis Podmore : mort._

_Emmeline Vance : brûlée au 2e degré._

_Nymphadora Tonks : brûlée au 3e degré._

_Sirius Black : porté disparu. »_

Ses yeux se voilèrent. Trois morts, quatre blessés graves, un disparu… Comment allait tourner l'Ordre alors que la guerre approchait à grands pas ? Pourquoi le bilan était-il si lourd, alors qu'il existait des sortilèges pour limiter les dégâts dus au feu ? Elle continua.

_« Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel avis. Une enquête interne va être diligentée afin de déterminer les causes de cet incendie, ainsi que la nature des possibles sanctions à prendre. »_

McGonagall referma la lettre et la posa sur son bureau, puis elle descendit dans le grand hall pour attendre le retour de Lupin et de Snape. Ils auraient certainement de plus amples informations sur ce qui s'était réellement passé dans la nuit. En tout cas, à moins d'être stupide, Fudge ne pourrait pas laisser passer un tel événement sans rien dire.

Elle patientait depuis près de deux heures au pied du grand escalier quand Remus et Severus firent leur apparition. Et à voir leur allure, le séjour à Sainte-Mangouste avait dû être éprouvant, mais certainement moins que ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le bureau d McGonagall, les deux professeurs s'installant aussi confortablement que possible étant donné leurs blessures. Lupin avait les deux bras couverts de bandages, et manifestement Snape souffrait de la brûlure qui lui mangeait tout le dos. Ils se regardèrent, puis Lupin commença.

- Le feu a pris dans le hall et s'est rapidement propagé à toute la maison. Nous avons essayé de sortir, mais nous n'avons pas réussi. En fait, c'est comme si la demeure avait voulu nous faire mourir. Nous n'avons pas pu lancer les sortilèges qui nous auraient permis de sortir…

- C'est un incendie criminel, ça ne fait aucun doute, le coupa Snape d'une voix rauque. La porte et la fenêtre du salon ont été condamnées après notre entrée pour empêcher toute retraite et faire le maximum de dégâts.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il comptait faire par rapport à Fudge ? demanda Minerva en grimaçant.

- Non, pas vraiment. Pour le moment il préfère attendre de voir comment va réagir le ministère avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne fasse rien. Á moins de s'enfermer dans une grotte, Fudge ne pourra pas passer à côté de cet incendie qui a tué trois sorciers et en a blessé quatre autres très grièvement, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Elle jeta un œil en coin aux deux hommes.

- Allez vous changer et vous reposer un peu. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que nous fassions comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé pour ne pas affoler les élèves.

- Il faut aussi éviter de donner des renseignements sur la situation de l'Ordre à nos adversaires, murmura Snape.

- Bien. Et pour Ron et Ginny Weasley, que fait-on ? Trois des membres de leur famille sont concernés.

- Je vais m'en charger. Comment vont-ils ?

- Á priori, ils sont dans le même état que nous. Ils étaient en train de se faire soigner quand nous sommes partis. Ils devraient se remettre sans trop de conséquences.

- Molly a dit qu'ils accompagneraient Dumbledore jusque ici si le guérisseur les y autorise. Mais connaissant Arthur, ils viendront même si ce n'est pas le cas, ajouta Lupin avec un sourire.

- Albus vous a-t-il parlé d'une date de retour ?

- Si l'enquête avance vite, mardi. Mercredi soir au plus tard. De toute façon, il doit passer en fin d'après-midi pour nous laisser des instructions.

McGonagall soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait à la tête de Poudlard, et même si elle savait que la situation ne serait que provisoire, tout s'en trouvait compliqué. L'Ordre se retrouvait diminué et sans lieu de réunion, et il y avait des chances que le ministère ordonne une enquête de son côté. En plus, tout laissait présager qu'il s'agissait d'un incendie criminel, et que le coupable pouvait faire partie de l'Ordre ou en être très proche. Sans compter que si Dumbledore restait absent trop longtemps, les élèves risqueraient d'alarmer leurs parents, non sans raison.

- Bon. D'ici à ce qu'Albus passe, essayons de continuer normalement.

Elle se leva, et les deux professeurs en firent autant.

- Allez dormir un peu. Vous avez une mine à faire peur. Si vos élèves vous voient dans cet état, je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'ils vont penser.

Lupin et Snape sortirent du bureau l'air complètement exténué et regagnèrent leurs quartiers sans se faire prier. Minerva alla ensuite chercher Ron et Ginny pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et quand les deux enfants quittèrent la pièce à leur tour, ils étaient encore plus pâles que lorsqu'ils y étaient entrés.

Et la semaine ne faisait que commencer…

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva à Poudlard suffisamment tôt pour être présent lors du dîner, soulageant en partie Minerva de son inquiétude. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le directeur les convoqua dans son bureau.

- C'est un incendie criminel, ça ne fait plus aucun doute, commença Albus directement. Tout a été mis en œuvre pour qu'il y ait un maximum de victimes. Ce qui signifie qu'un traître se trouvait dans la maison au moment de la réunion, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

- Et vous savez qui aurait pu… ? demanda Snape.

- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix étrange. Même si je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver son implication dans cet incendie sans devoir dévoiler l'existence de l'Ordre au ministère.

- Vous allez le livrer aux agents du ministère ?

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mais l'urgence, surtout, c'est de nous arranger de façon à ce que la vie à Poudlard ne soit pas perturbée.

Un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa une courte lettre sur le bureau.

- Les parents et le frère de Ron et Ginny Wealsey viennent d'arriver. Minerva, voulez-vous aller les chercher dans leur Salle Commune avec le professeur Lupin ? J'ai à parler avec le professeur Snape.

- J'y vais tout de suite.

- Bien. Vous nous attendrez dans le hall.

- Dans le hall ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous allons retrouver monsieur et madame Weasley dans un des endroits les plus sûrs d'Angleterre. Du moins je l'espère.

- Et c'est loin d'ici ? questionna Lupin, intrigué.

- Pas vraiment, puisqu'il s'agit de la Cabane Hurlante.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **des conséquences de l'incendie sur l'Ordre et l'attitude de Dumbledore envers Snape. 


	53. L'ombre du doute

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 19: **L'ombre du doute.

Le départ de Poudlard se fit dans la discrétion la plus totale alors que tous les élèves étaient retournés dans leurs Salles Communes respectives. Dumbledore ouvrait la marche, suivi de McGonagall et de Snape encadrant Ron et Ginny. Lupin, à l'arrière, put voir les oeillades meurtrières que le professeur de potions lançait au directeur et qui signifiaient sans aucun doute que la conversation entre les deux hommes n'avait pas été agréable.

- Nous y voilà enfin, dit Dumbledore en soulevant la trappe.

Des raclements sur le plancher trahirent la présence de monsieur et madame Weasley. Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent dans les bras de leurs parents sitôt sortis du tunnel sans que quiconque ait pu les ralentir.

- Comment vont les autres ? demanda Ron après que ses parents les aient rassurés, lui et sa sœur, sur leur état de santé.

- D'après les guérisseurs, il n'y a plus aucun danger pour leur survie. Je voulais justement vous ne touche deux mots, ajouta Arthur à l'intention de Dumbledore.

- Sans problème. Est-ce que l'un de vous veut bien raccompagner Ron et Ginny au château ? demanda ce dernier en regardant tour à tour McGonagall, Lupin et Snape.

- J'y vais, lâcha le professeur de potions, trop heureux de se libérer de l'endroit.

Les deux Gryffondors acceptèrent ce chaperon avec une mauvaise grâce manifeste. Ils s'engagèrent à nouveau dans le tunnel avec Snape sur les talons et disparurent.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers monsieur Weasley quand la trappe se fût refermée.

- Il n'y a plus de danger pour leur vie, ça c'est une chose certaine. Mais leur présence dans l'Ordre ou leur carrière d'Auror, c'est autre chose.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous savez que ceux qui sont le plus gravement touchés sont ceux qui passaient le plus inaperçus lors de leurs missions, poursuivit Molly (1). Normalement, ils ne devraient pas garder trop de séquelles. Mais pour Tonks, c'est autre chose. C'est une Métamorphomage, et les conséquences de cet incendie sur son pouvoir peuvent être désastreuses. Son cas est inquiétant, d'après les guérisseurs.

- Mais elle va s'en tirer ? demanda Lupin.

- Ça, oui. Reste à savoir si elle pourra encore travailler au service de l'Ordre.

Un silence gêné passa entre eux. Aucun n'osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Ce fut Dumbledore qui jeta le pavé dans la mare.

- Je vais essayer de dissiper tout malentendu, puisque personne n'ose aborder le sujet. Seule l'enquête que je mènerai là-bas nous ira qui a mis le feu. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Tout ce que nous savons, Albus, c'est qu'il était sorti quand cet incendie s'est déclaré. Ça fait une sacrée coïncidence, non ?

- C'est sûr. Mais quel était l'intérêt de revenir dans une pièce si il savait qu'elle était piégée ?

- Ceux qui servent le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont prêts à tout, dit Remus en guettant par un interstice de la fenêtre.

- Y compris à subir la pire des pertes où à payer de leur propre vie, annonça gravement Albus. Il a perdu sa femme alors qu'elle était toute sa vie. Si il avait pu la faire passer avant ses missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il l'aurait fait. Un Mangemort n'existe que pour servir Voldemort. Ça m'étonne que ce soit vous qui fassiez cette remarque, Remus. Vraiment. Je pensais que vous le connaissiez mieux que ça.

Lupin se retourna et regarda Dumbledore. Ce qu'il avait dit du professeur Snape avait touché le vieux sorcier, c'était certain. Et pourtant, il ne pensait pas vraiment ses paroles.

- Désolé. Mais comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, il n'a pas toujours été clair dans son attitude. Reconnaissez-le.

- Soit. Mais je ne me serais pas porté garant pour lui si j'avais vraiment eu des doutes.

- Que comptez-vous faire concernant Severus ? demanda Arthur brusquement. Même en admettant que nous soyons sûrs qu'il est de notre côté, d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pourraient être tentés de régler le problème eux-mêmes si vous ne faites rien.

- Et c'est pour ce motif que j'ai décidé de l'exclure de l'Ordre. Peut-être plus pour le protéger lui que pour notre sécurité. Il nous a été d'une aide précieuse jusqu'à présent. Le fait qu'il ait été un Mangemort nous a été d'un grand secours à de multiples reprises. J'espère juste que nous n'en paierons pas le prix fort.

Flash-Back

McGonagall et Lupin quittèrent le bureau, et Dumbledore fit un geste de la main.

- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

- Pas besoin. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Ça a un rapport avec l'incendie.

- En effet, c'est lié. Mais je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que ce que je fais sera de gaieté de cœur. C'est surtout pour tranquilliser les autres membres du groupe et pour vous protéger de ce qu'ils pourraient faire.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur d'eux. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour avoir peur. J'ai pris tous les risques pour apporter mon aide à l'Ordre, et j'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais parce que je n'ai pas pu être là.

- Je sais tout ça, Severus. Mais vous connaissez la façon de penser de l'ancienne garde de l'Ordre à propos des Mangemorts qui se sont « repentis ». Parmi la plupart de tous ceux-là, il nous a été impossible de déterminer qui était sincère et qui ne l'était pas. Je n'ai eu aucun doute en ce qui vous concerne. Mais tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec moi. Et je préfère vous exclure de l'Ordre et vous savoir en sécurité à Poudlard plutôt que d'apprendre que vous avez été victime d'une obscure vengeance. Vous me comprenez ?

- Oui, répondit Snape d'une voix caverneuse.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je leur ferai part de ma décision tout à l'heure. Mais avant que nous descendions rejoindre les autres, je voulais vous dire que pour moi vous n'êtes pas exclu. Vous allez continuer. Après tout, rien ne m'oblige à signaler aux autres membres que vous travaillez toujours pour nous.

- Donc vous m'excluez du groupe, mais vous continuez à vous servir de moi et de ce que je sais sans que les autres l'apprennent. C'est bien ça ?

- Exactement.

- Et ça ne vous pose pas de problème de conscience ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Ça devrait ? Il n'y a que cette solution pour que vous puissiez continuer à agir. Á moins que vous ne préféreriez rester à attendre que tout s'effondre ? Ça m'étonnerait fort, venant de vous. Je vous connais suffisamment, Severus, pour savoir que vous ne pourriez pas rester sans rien faire.

- C'est vrai, marmonna Snape en jetant un regard en coin à Dumbledore.

- Êtes-vous d'accord avec moi ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix…

- Non, Severus. C'est le contexte qui ne vous donne pas le choix.

Fin du flash-back

- Mais si ce n'est pas lui qui a mis le feu à Square Grimmaurd, qui l'a fait ?

- Kreattur, très probablement, bien qu'il nous soit impossible de le vérifier vu qu'il a brûlé avec la maison. Reste à savoir sur ordre de qui.

- Comment a-t-il pu allumer cet incendie ? C'était là qu'il avait toujours vécu…

- Vous savez que les elfes de maison peuvent lancer des sorts mais n'ont pas le droit de posséder de baguette. En plus, la mise à disposition de cette maison pour l'Ordre représentait pour Kreattur la pire des trahisons. Elle était irrémédiablement souillée. Et comme Sirius nous l'avait léguée après sa « disparition », Kreattur n'a vu que cette solution pour être enfin débarrassé des traîtres que nous étions à ses yeux. Mais ça, seule l'enquête nous le confirmera.

- Vous avez dit vouloir interrompre les réunions de l'Ordre jusqu'à nouvel avis, dit McGonagall, un peu pincée. C'est toujours votre intention ?

- Plus que jamais. Le ministère va avoir les yeux braqué sur ce qui s'est passé à Londres. En plus, je ne veux pas donner à quiconque une occasion d'affaiblir un peu plus l'Ordre qu'il ne l'est déjà, surtout si Voldemort a constitué une armée, ce dont je ne doute pas.

La trappe s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître Snape. Il se redressa avant de s'épousseter, puis il les regarda tour à tour.

- Á voir vos têtes, je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore vous a annoncé la nouvelle. Nous pouvons rentrer à Poudlard, alors ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'éterniser ici.

Remus et Arthur s'approchèrent de lui, mais il recula d'un pas.

- Non surtout pas ! Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour prouver ma bonne foi. Autant laisser tomber les faux-semblants maintenant, non ? Vous n'aurez plus à vous forcer, puisque je suis exclu définitivement de l'Ordre.

- Severus…

- Pas vous, Dumbledore. Nous en avons discuté à de nombreuses reprises. J'ai bien vu que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre me considéraient toujours comme étant à part. Mais avant de partir, je voulais que vous sachiez que je serai de votre côté jusqu'au bout, malgré ça, dit-il en relevant sa manche et en montrant la Marque des Ténèbres.

Il relâcha sa manche, leur tourna le dos et se laissa glisser dans le trou sans un mot. Arthur et Molly rentrèrent à leur tour, et Remus et Albus se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'était une bonne idée de l'exclure ? demanda Lupin à voix basse.

- Non. Mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de calmer les survivants, admit Dumbledore à regret.

* * *

(1) C'est normal que ce soit Molly qui parle.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Harry va finalement voir Dumbledore et que ce dernier convoque Neville. 


	54. Solution extrême

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA:** je ne vais plus tarder à charger le chapitre Harry/Draco que tout le monde attend. Encore un peu de patience, s'il vous plaît.

**Track-list:** « Extreme ways », Moby (1)

**Chapitre 20: **Solution extrême.

Harry commençait à regretter d'être venu. Ron lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé à Square Grimmaurd, et son cœur s'était mis à battre violemment. Sirius disparu une deuxième fois… Il prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille glissa le long du mur en laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon qui montait au bureau de Dumbledore.

Le Gryffondor frappa doucement à la porte, et une voix fatiguée lui répondit.

- Entre, Harry.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et se trouva face à un visage que Dumbledore n'avait jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant. Un mélange de tristesse, d'épuisement et de colère se lisait sur ses traits.

- Je peux repasser, déclara Harry un peu précipitamment.

- Moi je crois que tu ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici si ça n'avait pas été important. Alors assieds-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et regarda le directeur de Poudlard. Il était rentré de Londres depuis deux jours, et l'enquête qu'il avait menée au quartier général de l'Ordre avait manifestement porté ses fruits et confirmé son hypothèse.

- C'est à propos de Neville. Je crois qu'il est en train de faire une énorme bêtise.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Harry réfléchit un instant et chercha ses mots. Comment parler à Dumbledore du sort que Neville lui avait lancé pour le contraindre à le lâcher sans le trahir ?

- Depuis le début d'année, il a demandé à prendre des cours supplémentaires pour s'améliorer et réussir à ses examens.

- Ce qui lui réussit plutôt bien, puisqu'il a fait de très gros progrès.

- C'est sûr, et je suis très content pour lui. Mais depuis l'assassinat de la femme du professeur Snape, il a changé. Il se met en colère pour un rien et il disparaît pendant des heures sans nous dire où il va. J'ai bien essayé la legilimancie, mais sans succès.

- Le professeur Snape lui a donné des cours d'occlumancie à sa demande. Ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi. Je l'ignore moi-même. Mais continue, je t'écoute.

- Ça s'est encore aggravé après la mort de sa grand-mère. Le jour où nous sommes allés récupérer des affaires chez ses parents, il a absolument voulu savoir pourquoi je ne lui avais pas parlé de la prophétie. Il s'est énervé quand il a cru qu'on le sous-estimait. Il a même dit que je parlais comme le professeur de potions. Puis dimanche dernier, il y a eu le gobelet explosé à votre table.

- Tu l'as remarqué aussi ?

- Oui. Et quand je lui ai demandé si il avait vu quelque chose, il a simplement répondu que vous aviez « de la poigne ».

- Mais tu ne l'as pas cru ?

- Non. Il est arrivé la même chose à ma tante Marge un jour où elle avait insulté mes parents. Ça m'avait mis en colère et un verre avait éclaté dans sa main.

- Donc tu penses qu'il m'en veut aussi ?

Harry se tut. Dire oui pourrait avoir des conséquences.

- Á vous comme à moi. Je l'ai rattrapé dans le couloir pour qu'il s'explique, et nous nous sommes presque battus.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a utilisé des sorts contre toi ?

- Je crois qu'il m'a envoyé un Imperium pour que je le lâche.

Dumbledore s'apprêtait à poser une question, mais il resta muet, une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Qui le lui aurait appris ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. Mais je suppose que si il sait utiliser l'Imperium, il sait aussi lancer les autres Sortilèges Impardonnables. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir.

- Tu as bien fait, Harry. Je vais essayer de lui parler pour en savoir plus et si c'est nécessaire, je prendrai les mesures adéquates.

- Vous allez le renvoyer ? demanda le Gryffondor dont l'estomac s'était crispé à cette idée.

- Non. Rassure-toi. Je n'aurai pas à aller jusque là.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement qui fit sourire Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher Neville, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il a à dire à propos de toute cette histoire.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que je suis le mieux placé ? Il va croire que je l'ai dénoncé.

- Ne crains rien. Il comprendra que c'est dans son intérêt.

Harry quitta le bureau pour partir à la recherche de Neville, qu'il trouva dans la Salle Commune. Il hésita un moment, puis il monta dans le dortoir pour se donner une contenance. Il sortit alors la paire d'Oreilles à rallonge de sa malle et redescendit.

- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, Harry, vas-y franchement. Mais ne tourne pas autour du pot. Dumbledore veut me voir, c'est ça ? lâcha Neville d'une seule traite en levant les yeux.

Le Gryffondor y lut de la déception, mais pas de la colère. Neville se leva du fauteuil où il était installé et se tint immobile devant la cheminée.

- C'est bon, j'y vais, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix morne en sortant.

- Attends, il m'a demandé de t'accompagner !

Harry le rejoignit dans le couloir, et ils se rendirent d'un pas lent au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Je reste là, dit le Gryffondor en regardant Neville qui montait les escaliers.

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux, lui répondit ce dernier. Qui sait ce qui se passera là-haut ?

Il disparut de sa vue, et Harry sortit une des Oreilles qui s'étira alors en un log filament rose qui allait jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

Dumbledore se tenait devant la fenêtre quand Neville entra.

- Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais te dire deux mots.

Le jeune homme prit la chaise qui se trouvait devant lui et attendit. Le vieux sorcier regagna son fauteuil et le fixa un instant.

- N'essayez pas avec moi, professeur. Vous savez que j'ai pris des cours d'oclumancie.

- Je voudrais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Tu as pris des cours de soutien et d'occlumancie, et j'ai eu des échos comme quoi tu travaillais même le dimanche. Je sais que tu veux réussir à tout prix et c'est tout à ton honneur. Mais ça ne justifie pas certains de tes actes, ni le fait que tu t'en prennes à tes camarades.

- Je vous dirais la même chose que ce que j'ai déjà dit au professeur Snape quand il m'a posé la question. C'est une affaire entre Voldemort, ses Mangemorts et moi.

- Tu sais que la vengeance n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution.

- Bellatrix Lestrange a essayé de me tuer au ministère il y a presque deux ans, au cas où vous auriez oublié. Mais vous avez raison sur un point. La vengeance n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. C'est plus qu'une simple vengeance.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu maîtrisais… certains sortilèges. Qui te les a appris ?

- Le professeur Maugrey nous en a parlé au début de notre quatrième année. Mais pour la pratique, j'ai fait comme lui. Je me suis entraîné sur des araignées, acheva-t-il assez froidement.

- Tu sais ce que ça coûte de les utiliser sur des sorciers ou des Moldus ?

- La prison à vie à Azkaban. Je ne suis pas idiot, professeur. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en servir sur le premier venu (2) serait-ce qu'à cause de ce que mes parents ont vécu.

- Je préfère entendre ça, Neville. Ça m'ennuierait beaucoup d'avoir à prendre des sanctions à ton égard. Je suis responsable de ce qui se passe dans cette école et à ce titre, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un -à fortiori un élève- s'engager sur un terrain glissant sans réagir. Tu me comprends ?

- Très bien, professeur. Mais je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. Et puis ma décision est déjà prise. Quoi que vous fassiez, je n'en changerai pas, dit Neville en souriant.

- Et quelle est-elle ? demanda Dumbledore stupéfait par tant de détermination.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

* * *

(1) Ça résonne comme une sirène d'alarme. 

(2) C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait sur Harry.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **une sortie à Pré-au-Lard où Neville fait des siennes et où Goyle ridiculise les Serpentards. 


	55. PréauLard

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **fin février, ben on va dire qu'il ne fait pas bien chaud (neige, verglas…). Marrez-vous bien !

**Chapitre 21: **Pré-au-Lard.

Harry se dépêcha de ranger l'Oreille avant que Neville ne le rejoigne. Son ami passa devant lui en faisant mine de l'ignorer. Quand il fut arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il se retourna et regarda Harry.

- Quel que soit mon choix, ne me condamne pas, s'il te plaît.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, puis il entra dans la Salle Commune, immédiatement suivi de son ami. Il régnait dans la pièce une certaine excitation, et presque tous les Gryffondors étaient rassemblés autour du tableau d'affichage et se bousculaient pour pouvoir lire une feuille de papier. Ron se précipita vers Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Devine quoi ? Dumbledore a organisé une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Ça veut dire que Fred et George vont pouvoir nous réapprovisionner.

- Oh, tant mieux, répondit distraitement Harry qui ne lâchait pas Neville du regard.

- Je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit, dit ce dernier d'un ton morne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il sort du bureau de Dumbledore, et je crois que ça ne s'est pas bien passé.

- Mais pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait.

- Ne m'en demande pas trop. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, dit Harry en détournant les yeux.

Dean et Seamus s'approchèrent d'eux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous complotez, tous les deux ?

- Rien. J'étais juste en train de dire à Harry que Fred et George seraient à Pré-au-Lard pour notre sortie. Avec un peu de chance, ils nous apporteront des nouveaux produits à essayer.

- Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler, dit Seamus d'une voix entendue.

- Au fait, elle a lieu quand, la prochaine sortie ?

- C'est le samedi qui arrive.

- Tant mieux. J'ai bien besoin de ça pour me changer les idées.

Une certaine effervescence régnait dans Poudlard quand arriva le samedi matin en question. Dans la Grande Salle, au petit déjeuner, toutes les conversations tournèrent autour des activités à faire. Les élèves retournèrent chercher capes et bonnets dans leurs dortoirs et bientôt, presque tout Poudlard se retrouva dans la cour pavée pour la vérification des autorisations. Les sorties s'étaient faites rares depuis le retour de Voldemort, surtout cette année.

Harry et Neville suivaient Ron et Hermione, qui avaient le plus grand mal à marcher sans glisser sur le verglas (1).

- Eh, le bouseux ! Regarde un peu où tu marches ! lâcha Goyle en s'écartant.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? Répète un peu, gros lard ! cria Ron en tentant de se rétablir du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, là ?

- Viens, Ron. N'envenime pas les choses. Tu vaux mieux que cet abruti, murmura Hermione en jetant un regard mauvais aux élèves de Serpentard qui les avaient à présent dépassés et se retournaient sur eux en riant.

Harry chercha en vain. Draco n'était pas parmi eux.

- Tu ferais bien d'écouter la Sang-de-Bourbe, lança Parkinson. Et toi, ça t'amuse, crétin ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Neville.

- Beaucoup, répondit-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon sur le visage et en gardant la main dans la poche de sa cape.

Le groupe de Serpentards s'éloigna un peu et s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une librairie.

- Vous voulez rire ? demanda Neville à voix basse tandis que les Gryffondors allaient passer devant les Serpentards.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas…faire ? glissa Hermione en dérapant une nouvelle fois avant de se rattraper de justesse au cou de Ron.

- Rien de grave, je te rassure, répondit le jeune homme qui avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait en direction de Parkinson et Goyle sans que personne le remarque.

Ils s'en rapprochèrent encore et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, Neville prononça une formule à voix si basse que même Harry, qui se trouvait pourtant à côté, ne comprit pas. Ils repassèrent devant les vert et argent et s'apprêtaient à entrer chez Zonko, où devaient déjà les attendre Fred et George, quand un cri strident leur fit tourner la tête.

- Mais arrête, Goyle ! Ça va pas, la tête !

Pansy s'était reculée aussi loin que possible de son camarade et longeait le mur de la librairie. Les Serpentards, en cercle autour de Goyle, avaient une mine horrifiée. Ce dernier, qui avait déjà ôté sa cape et ses gants, entreprenait maintenant de se déshabiller en pleine rue.

- Que quelqu'un l'arrête, s'il vous plaît ! glapit Parkinson d'un air dégoûté.

Le gabarit de Goyle en dissuada plus d'un, ce qui lui permit de continuer son effeuillage (2) sans être interrompu. Il n'avait plus que ses chaussettes, son caleçon et sa chemise sur le dos.

- Il compte nous faire l'intégrale ? demanda Hermione, hilare.

- Attendez, vous n'avez pas encore tout vu, sortit Neville pour toute réponse.

Le Serpentard enleva une chaussette en faisant du cloche-pied, avant de s'étaler dans la neige en tentant d'ôter l'autre. Les jumeaux, qui venaient d'arriver, éclatèrent de rire devant le spectacle qu'offraient Goyle en caleçon et chemise d'un côté, et Parkinson qui hurlait à qui mieux mieux de l'autre.

- Je vois que nos chers Serpentards sont l'attraction du jour, dit George essoufflé.

- Á fond, alors autant en profiter ! ajouta Ron à son frère.

Neville, calé contre la devanture de Zonko, ne quittait pas les deux Serpentards du regard.

- Encore un, murmura-t-il alors que Goyle venait de déboutonner sa chemise.

Il la laissa tomber et commença à se prosterner devant Pansy, qui était en train de se prendre la honte de sa vie. Les habitants de Pré-au-Lard s'étaient massés autour des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors avaient le visage rouge et manquaient de souffle à force de rire.

- Tu crois qu'il ira jusqu'à enlever son caleçon ? demanda George à Fred.

- Non. Sinon, ça ne serait pas amusant, répondit Neville distraitement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous nous avez amené, cette fois-ci ? dit Ron à ses frères.

- Ben en fait, rien de nouveau. Mais après ce que nous venons de voir, il y a des chances que ça aboutisse en des dragées piégées ou quelque chose du genre.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! lâcha Ron.

- Bon, on entre ou on reste ici à réchauffer la porte ? jeta Harry.

- J'aimerais bien aller chez Honeyduke. Tu viens, Ron ?

- J'arrive tout de suite, Hermione. Encore cinq petites minutes, s'il te plaît.

- Nous sommes partants pour une descente chez Honeyduke, nous aussi, répondirent les jumeaux.

- Dans ce cas, en route.

Ron lâcha la poignée de la porte, et le petit groupe prit la direction du confiseur.

- Dommage que Colin n'ait pas pris son appareil pour immortaliser l'instant, fit Harry, à moitié déçu, alors qu'ils passaient devant l'attroupement.

- Et pour couronner le tout…, chuchota Neville en claquant des doigts.

Une plaque de neige se détacha du toit et tomba sur les Serpentards, qui désertèrent l'endroit aussi vite qu'une envolée de moineaux.

- Voilà qui devrait refroidir un peu leurs ardeurs, ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la vitrine de Honeyduke et regardèrent un instant à travers le carreau.

- On prend quoi, cette fois-ci ? demanda Ron.

- Choisissez pour moi, dit Harry, qui venait d'apercevoir Draco, en lui donnant un peu d'argent. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

- Ça va aller ? L'interrogea Hermione quand elle vit à son tour le Serpentard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne me touchera pas (3).

* * *

(1) Parce que comme tous les petits couples, ils sont bien trop occupés pour regarder devant eux.

(2) Réflexion de ma sœur quand elle a lu le chapitre: « On dirait que tu épluches un chou ». No comment…

(3) Et non, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Moi, sadique ? Naaaaaaaaaaaan, si peu…

**Prochain chapitre: **où Harry et Draco peuvent arriver à se

* * *

parler sans se taper dessus. 


	56. Conversation

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list: **« Somewhere I belong », Linkin Park.

**Chapitre 22: **La conversation.

Le temps que Harry sorte la monnaie de sa poche, Draco avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il se lança à sa poursuite et s'éloigna en courant, bousculant un sorcier voûté au passage en dérapant sur une plaque de verglas. Arrivé au bout de la grand-rue, il fit demi-tour, bien déterminé à remettre la main sur le Serpentard.

Il le retrouva enfin alors que celui-ci, complètement absorbé par ses pensées, regardait l'intérieur d'une boutique sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il avait retiré ses gants et ses mains, appuyées sur le rebord de la vitrine, étaient rougies par le froid. Harry l'appela, mais sans obtenir de réponse. Il s'approcha de lui et le Serpentard sursauta, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

- Et toi ? Les tiens t'ont lâché ? répliqua Harry un peu sèchement. Ça ne m'étonne pas. On ne peut pas se fier à un Serpentard.

- Tu peux parler !

- Si tu le prends comme ça…Je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Harry s'éloigna et allait rejoindre les autres quand la voix de Draco le rappela.

- Attends !

Le Gryffondor se retourna et le regarda un instant.

- S'il te plaît…

Draco n'avait pas bougé de là où il se trouvait, et il avait visiblement du mal à se contenir car sa voix tremblait.

- Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de te sentir étranger à ce que tu es ?

- Et c'est à moi que tu oses poser cette question ? Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? demanda Harry.

- Disons que j'ai pas mal réfléchi ces derniers temps.

- Tiens, tu sais réfléchir, toi ? lança Harry sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

- Je te croyais plus intelligent et différent des autres, répondit Draco, déçu. Je me suis trompé.

Le Serpentard lâcha enfin le rebord de la fenêtre, et Harry le rattrapa par le bras.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

- Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas dû, dit Draco en fixant ses yeux gris dans le regard émeraude du Gryffondor. Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir dans les vestiaires. Ils m'auraient tué et ça aurait réglé pas mal de mes problèmes.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je n'allais pas les laisser continuer à te torturer.

- Maintenant, ils en sont presque certains.

- De quoi sont-ils presque certains, Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je ne deviendrai jamais un Mangemort, le coupa brusquement le Serpentard. Je ne serai jamais des leurs. Ils le savent.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça à moi ?

- Á qui d'autre pourrais-je en parler ? Dumbledore a deviné et Snape aussi. Quant à mes camarades, la question ne se pose pas. Ce n'est pas à eux que je vais dire mes pensées profondes. Ils seraient encore capables de régler le problème eux-mêmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ? Ça dit être invivable, chez vous.

- Pour le moment, ça va, c'est supportable. On va dire que mon statut de préfet et la réputation de mon père en ont calmé plus d'un. Et tant que je ne me suis pas déclaré ouvertement, ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à moi devant tout le monde.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Dumbledore ce que Pansy, Goyle et certains autres te font subir ?

- Je ne suis pas une balance ! répondit Draco en sifflant. Et puis d'une certaine façon, ça m'a montré ce que je ne veux surtout pas être. Á ce propos, je ne dirai rien du petit numéro de Neville, tout à l'heure.

- Quel numéro ?

- L'Imperium lancé sur Goyle. C'était drôlement bien joué de sa part. Depuis le temps que cette brute le cherchait…Je me suis bien amusé.

- Pourquoi tu ne le dénonces pas ? Ça peut lui valoir la prison à vie, et ça redorerait un peu ton blason, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ce n'est pas mon problème. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas une balance. Et puis disons que c'est un remboursement partiel de ton intervention dans les vestiaires. Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

Harry avait rougi et détourné les yeux à l'évocation de la scène. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser au cœur du Serpentard qui avait battu contre le sien, aux cheveux blonds qui avaient chatouillé sa joue et au souffle chaud contre sa gorge.

- Oh ! Ça va, Potter ?

- Oui, oui, répondit le Gryffondor, gêné. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu avais une tête bizarre, tout de suite.

- C'est juste que je pensais à un truc…

Des images revinrent, plus fortes et plus nettes. Un corps allongé sur un lit, pâle comme la mort et respirant à peine. Des mots échangés et les vannes qui s'ouvrent…

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand ça n'ira plus ? demanda abruptement Harry en espérant que la conversation le détournerait de ces pensées.

- Dumbledore me mettra sûrement en chambre isolée jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Si il ne le fait pas, je verrai avec Snape. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si on n'est pas avec Voldemort, on est forcément contre lui.

Un clochard, que ni Harry ni Draco n'avaient remarqué en s'engageant dans la ruelle, se releva et s'éloigna un peu, comme si il avait été dérangé en plein sommeil.

- Et comme je ne veux pas avoir du sang sur les mains…

- Tu en auras quand même, Draco. Comme moi. La guerre ne nous épargnera pas.

- Je ne pensais pas à celui-là. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai beau être le fils d'un des plus grands Mangemorts, je ne serai pas comme lui. J'aurai peut-être du sang sur les mains à cause de cette foutue guerre, mais ce sera le sang vicié des serviteurs de Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ? demanda Harry un peu intrigué.

- Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, et tu ne comprendrais pas, déclara Draco.

- J'ai l'air si stupide que ça ?

- Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es borné, et complètement aveugle à ce qui t'entoure (1), ce qui est plus grave, poursuivit le Serpentard qui semblait au bord des larmes et cherchait une planche de salut du regard.

Il respirait avec difficulté et clignait des yeux pour ne pas craquer.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il s'avança et dérapa sur une plaque de verglas qui s'était formée sous une gouttière. Il tomba lourdement, heurtant durement le mur de la tête.

- Draco !

Harry se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever et l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Lâche-moi ! cria le Serpentard en se reculant vivement comme si le contact avec le Gryffondor l'avait brûlé. Tu risques de te salir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Vas t'en ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Vas t'en, je t'ai dit ! répéta Draco. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix et en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Surtout pas ! murmura Draco. Retourne vers tes amis, ils doivent t'attendre.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider ?

- Si. Ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, répondit le Serpentard en éclatant d'un rire sans joie.

Harry n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner Draco seul dans cet état, mais son attitude n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. Il le regarda une dernière fois et se rappela d'une chose qu'il voulait lui dire depuis le match.

- Au fait, je tenais quand même à te dire que ta feinte de Wronski était très bien.

Puis il le laissa seul et regagna la grand-rue afin d'y retrouver Ron, Hermione et les autres.

* * *

(1) Tellement aveugle qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que Draco était dans cet état à cause de lui.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Neville croise quelqu'un qui le met sur la voie qu'il désire. 


	57. Le clochard

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** »La soufflerie », Bruno Coulais (BO Vidocq).

**Chapitre 23: **Le clochard.

Neville fut le premier à sortir de chez Honeyduke avec les poches pleines de confiseries. Il allait entamer son paquet de chocogrenouilles quand son attention fut attirée par un sorcier en haillons qui traversa juste devant lui en boîtant. Sa vision lui rappela quelque chose de vaguement familier sans qu'il puisse savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Et cette idée obsédante qui se remit à tourner dans sa tête. Et sa conversation avec Dumbledore… « Ma décision est prise »…Il comprit pourquoi la vue du mendiant l'avait perturbé, et il décida de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Il le retrouva deux rues plus loin, alors qu'il était avachi contre un mur et semblait dessouler. Neville s'approcha prudemment, autant à cause de l'odeur que le sorcier dégageait que du risque qu'il prenait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous…me voulez ? demanda le sorcier d'une voix incertaine.

- Vous demander de m'aider…

- Je ne vous connais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderais ? le coupa le clochard.

- …ou vous y contraindre.

Il se rapprocha à nouveau, la main serrée sur sa baguette dissimulée sous sa cape.

- Et comment ? fit le sorcier, qui s'était relevé et s'éloignait.

- Je vous demande pardon, professeur Dumbledore, murmura Neville en sortant sa baguette, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il la pointa sur le clochard qui allait quitter la ruelle.

- STUPEFIX !

Le mendiant se figea sur place, et le Gryffondor le rejoignit.

- Je vous avais prévenu. Je vous avais dit que je pourrais vous y contraindre. Ne me forcez pas à aller plus loin.

- Un sorcier de votre niveau n'a pas le droit ! siffla le clochard, dont les yeux gris se rivèrent à ceux de Neville.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi. Et puis je crois que vous êtes mal placé pour me donner des leçons de droit.

Il fit encore un pas en avant vers le sorcier toujours paralysé.

- Après tout, vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de questions concernant les gens que vous avez tués. Je me trompe ?

Le clochard ne répondit pas, mais il avait l'air furieux.

- N'est-ce pas ? cria Neville, ce qui fit tressaillir le sorcier.

Le jeune homme se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui tout en lui jetant des regards en coin. Il s'arrêta face à lui.

- Je tuerai votre fils si vous ne faites pas ce que je veux ! glissa le Gryffondor à l'oreille du clochard. Vous savez que je n'hésiterai pas, ajouta-t-il en lui arrachant son bonnet.

Des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc se répandirent sur les épaules du sorcier, et Neville se recula.

- Je tuerai Draco de mes propres mains si vous ne m'emmenez pas auprès de Voldemort.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous y conduirais ? cracha Lucius, à qui Neville avait rendu l'usage de ses membres.

- Il me semble que Draco est le dernier à porter votre nom, et à mon avis, votre Maître apprécierait moyennement de voir une lignée de Sang-purs s'éteindre à cause d'un de ses meilleurs lieutenants. Vous ne pensez pas, monsieur Malefoy ? Ce serait dommage d'en arriver là.

- Vous n'oserez pas !

- Ah oui ? C'est vraiment regrettable que vous soyez recherché. Vous auriez pu demander à Gregory Goyle de vous raconter son petit strip-tease de tout à l'heure. Ça a beaucoup amusé les passants, je dois dire.

- C'est à cause de vous ?

- Vous croyez franchement qu'il a décidé de faire ça tout seul ? Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Lucius. Je vaux mieux que ça.

- Si c'est pour le tuer que vous voulez le voir…

Lucius n'acheva pas sa phrase. Neville avait pointé sa baguette sur lui.

- ENDOLORIS !

Le père de Draco s'effondra sur le sol gelé en se tordant de douleur.

- Qui vous a dit que je voulais l'éliminer ? Non. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, lui répondit le Gryffondor en s'approchant de lui.

Lucius resta couché à ses pieds, reprenant son souffle.

- Quel plaisir ! Un Malefoy à mes pieds…Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de vous tuer, là, tout de suite ? demanda Lucius en se relevant, le souffle court.

- Vous êtes recherché partout. Nous sommes à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'y pas cinquante mille Mangemorts qui peuvent s'approcher aussi près de Poudlard. Vous seriez très vite identifié et arrêté, même en transplanant. Et puis je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que je n'aurais pas rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir, monsieur Londubat ?

- Ça me regarde.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça.

- Á chaque fois qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, il a échoué. Ni Quirrell, ni le faux Maugrey n'ont réussi à entraîner Potter dans la mort. Quant à l'idée d'utiliser ses anciennes fournitures scolaires pour le mener jusqu'à lui, c'était tout simplement pitoyable.

- Et vous pensez y arriver, vous ?

- Le tuer moi-même, non. C'est un privilège que Voldemort se réserve. Mais je pourrais lui faciliter le travail.

- Comme Peter Pettigrow a fait avec James et Lily Potter ?

- Exactement. Je vis dans le même dortoir que Harry depuis six ans. Je le vois vivre tous les jours, je connais ses habitudes, et là où il faut taper pour le blesser (1).

- Vous êtes prêt à trahir votre meilleur ami ?

- Ce n'est pas mon ami. J'ai vécu dans son ombre pendant six longues années, à n'être rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'un incapable. Je suis prêt à faire mieux que ça.

- Et vos parents ? Et Dumbledore ?

- Vous voulez que je vous refasse une démonstration ? demanda Neville en dirigeant sa baguette sur Lucius.

- Non, ça ira. Alors comme ça, vous savez maîtriser tous ces sortilèges-là ?

- J'ai essayé l'Imperium sur Goyle pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.Vous avez testé mon Doloris. Quant au troisième…

Le Gryffondor, qui avait repéré une souris blottie contre le mur, pointa sa baguette de chaque côté de la ruelle et lança un maléfice anti-débordement. Puis il visa le rongeur.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte envahit la rue et une tornade la traversa. Quand la lumière eut disparu, la souris n'avait pas bougé, mais elle ne respirait plus. Lucius regarda Neville, à la fois horrifié et admiratif.

- Et il y a ceux que vous ne connaissez pas…, précisa-t-il. (2)

Le père de Draco ramassa son bonnet, qu'il remit sur sa tête, et le corps de la souris, qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Neville l'attrapa par la manche élimée de sa robe.

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je veux le rencontrer, mais tout de suite. Peu m'importe l'heure à laquelle je rentrerai à Poudlard. Maintenant, je peux employer les grands moyens pour vous obliger à m'emmener.

- Pas besoin. Venez, dit Lucius en soupirant.

Ils quittèrent discrètement la ruelle, s'éloignèrent de Pré-au-Lard et disparurent dans un craquement.

* * *

(1) Oui, il connaît les sentiments de Harry pour Draco.

(2) Notamment un sortilège pour ralentir le temps…

* * *

NdA : et attendez de voir la suite !

**Prochain chapitre: **où Neville bascule et n'est plus celui qu'on croit.


	58. Passage à l'ennemi

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **pour les insultes, coups et autres boîtes de chocolat (on ne sait jamais, je peux toujours rêver), c'est la petite case en bas à gauche !

**NdA2:** pour vous faire patienter un peu... Voici le chapitre où Neville commet une terrible erreur.Et où les autres se trompent sur lui...

**Track-list:** « Chasing the dragon », Trevor Jones (BO From Hell).

**Chapitre 24: **Passage à l'ennemi.

Lucius et Neville se retrouvèrent devant une maison délabrée au jardin en friche et apparemment inhabitée depuis plusieurs années. Le Mangemort enjamba une grille rouillée, et le Gryffondor fit de même, posant le pied sur un sol glissant et marécageux.

- C'est ici ? demanda Neville.

- Pourquoi ? répondit vivement Lucius en se retournant vers lui. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

- Á rien. C'est tout à fait dans le style de Voldemort.

Le père de Draco poussa la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur, suivi du jeune homme. Ils montèrent à l'étage et s'engagèrent dans un couloir et humide. Quelque chose qui rampait les dépassa en sifflant et passa dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte.

- Que me dis-tu là, Nagini ? Lucius Malefoy est là, et il est accompagné ?

Un autre sifflement se fit entendre.

- Entre, Lucius. Et présente-moi à ton invité, cria une voix aigrelette de la pièce du fond du couloir.

Ils ouvrirent la porte en grand, constatant que ce qui avait dû être un salon autrefois n'était plus meublé que d'un fauteuil à haut dossier. La voix, masculine de toute évidence, provenait justement de ce fauteuil, qui faisait face à la cheminée. Un homme grand et mince se leva et s'enveloppa dans la cape qui était posée sur le dossier.

- Tiens ! Monsieur Londubat, je suis surpris de vous voir ici. C'est bien le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à vous trouver. J'imagine que si vous êtes venu, c'est qu'il y a une raison, déclara-t-il en fixant Lucius de ses yeux clairs avant de se rasseoir.

- Il est venu de lui-même, commença le Mangemort. Il était prêt à me lancer un Imperium pour que je l'amène ici.

- Un Imperium, rien de moins ! Ainsi donc, il connaît un des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

- En fait, je les connais tous les trois, sortit fortement Neville.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il dit, Lucius ?

- J'ai pu vérifier par moi-même. Il a lancé un Imperium au fils de Goyle et m'a jeté un Doloris. Il a aussi testé l'Avada Kedavra devant moi, acheva-t-il en sortant le corps de la souris.

Nagini se jeta sur lui et avala le rongeur avant de retourner se lover contre la cheminée.

- Lucius, peux-tu nous laisser seuls ? J'aimerais que ce jeune homme m'explique les raisons de sa venue ici.

- Bien, Maître. Je vais attendre dans l'ancienne bibliothèque.

- Ne vous éloignez pas. Vous devrez le raccompagner.

Lucius Malefoy acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Neville seul avec Voldemort. Le Gryffondor n'était pas plus effrayé que ça.

- J'ai bien connu vos parents, monsieur Londubat. Des gens courageux mais têtus, je dois le dire. Ça m'étonne que vous ayez demandé à me rencontrer, après ce qu'ils ont subi. Je ne sens pas de peur chez vous et j'avoue que ça m'intrigue beaucoup.

- Comme je l'ai dit à monsieur Malefoy, j'en ai plus qu'assez de n'être qu'une ombre à laquelle personne ne fait attention. Je mérite mieux que leur pitié ou leur mépris.

- Et pourquoi serais-je disposé à vous croire ?

- Peter Pettigrow vous a bien livré James et Lily Potter sans états d'âme.

Voldemort grimaça à l'évocation du nom.

- C'était il y a presque vingt ans. Le contexte n'était pas le même. En plus, votre passé ne plaide pas en votre faveur. Alors je repose ma question. Pourquoi vous croirais-je ?

- Parce que j'ai appris à maîtriser les sortilèges de magie noire, y compris les trois Impardonnables. Je sais ce que je risque pour les avoir utilisés sur des humains.

- Ça ne me suffit pas, répliqua Voldemort en se levant à nouveau.

- Je suis un sorcier de sang pur, et je connais la valeur…

Neville se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, à moitié étranglé par le bras de Voldemort.

- Ne venez pas me parler de sang pur ! siffla le mage noir. James Potter en était un lui aussi, et ça ne m'a pas empêché de l'éliminer. Pour moi, sa vie n'avait pas plus de valeur que celle d'un vulgaire insecte, même si il descendait d'une longue lignée de sorciers connus depuis le Moyen-Âge.

- Si vous me tuez ici, je ne pourrai pas vous aider, articula péniblement Neville, qui était au bord de l'asphyxie.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide ?

- Je peux approcher Harry Potter.

- D'autres l'ont fait avant vous, répondit sèchement Voldemort en resserrant sa prise.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous n'avez jamais pu le tuer, murmura le Gryffondor qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Parce que les personnes que vous avez envoyées n'étaient pas assez proches. Pensez à la façon dont vous avez tué les parents de Harry. Peter Pettigrow est celui qui vous a permis de les anéantir. Ils le connaissaient, lui faisaient confiance. Il était un de leurs plus proches amis.

- Et ? interrogea le sorcier d'un air intéressé.

- Quirrell et le faux Maugrey n'ont été que des professeurs dans l'entourage de Harry. Ils ne l'avaient pas en cours à longueur de journée. Je connais Harry depuis six ans. Je le vois vivre tous les jours. Je connais la moindre de ses habitudes et où sont ses failles. Il sait ce que je vaux. Il ne se méfiera pas de moi. Il ignore que j'ai travaillé la magie noire dans son dos.

- En êtes-vous si sûr ?

Neville regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

- Oui.

Il relâcha la pression, et le jeune homme glissa contre le mur poisseux en se massant la gorge.

- Qu'attendez- vous de moi, monsieur Londubat ?

Neville sortit un petit bout de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Voldemort, qui le lut.

- Rien que ça ? Et bien soit. Je vais vous exaucer, même si vous vous déclarez un peu tard. Levez-vous et suivez-moi.

Neville s'exécuta et accompagna le mage noir le long de couloirs qui lui parurent interminables. Voldemort se retourna.

- Ne vous égarez pas. Voyez-vous, cette demeure a appartenu à mon père, et j'y ai apporté quelques petites… modifications personnelles depuis que je m'y suis réinstallé.

Ils descendirent un escalier, se retrouvant au sous-sol de la bâtisse. Voldemort déverrouilla une porte et fit pénétrer Neville dans une pièce pas éclairée.

- Attendez ici, ça ne sera pas long. Je viendrai vous chercher quand la salle sera prête.

Il sortit et referma derrière lui. Le Gryffondor se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet. Il sortit sa baguette et allait allumer quand la voix aigre résonna à ses oreilles.

- J'avais oublié. LUMOS !

Des torches suspendues aux murs s'enflammèrent les unes après les autres, révélant ainsi une pièce beaucoup plus grande qu'il n'y paraissait. Des piliers épais soutenaient de lourdes voûtes de pierre sculptées de visages grimaçants. Un ou deux sièges étaient abandonnés çà et là, sans doute pour permettre aux Mangemorts d'attendre que Voldemort veuille bien les recevoir. Une autre porte, plus petite mais tout aussi chargée de figures apocalyptiques, s'ouvrait apparemment sur une autre salle. Le panneau grinça quand il tourna sur ses gonds, et Neville fut appelé.

- Entrez et asseyez-vous ici, dit Voldemort en désignant un petit tabouret au milieu de la pièce.

Le Gryffondor s'avança et prit place. Dès qu'il fut assis, un grand cercle rouge apparut sur le sol dallé, jetant une lumière sanglante jusqu'au plafond. Le sorcier, qui avait revêtu pour la cérémonie une lourde cape de velours noir rebrodé de vert et d'argent, monta sur une petite estrade, dominant ainsi le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur. Dans un coin, des flammes s'échappaient d'une vasque au socle gravé de dragons.

- Vous allez poser ceci sur vos épaules et le garder jusqu'à la fin du rituel, déclara Voldemort en faisant apparaître une deuxième cape, de velours violet sombre cette fois-ci. Après, à vous de choisir si vous voulez la conserver jusqu'à votre retour à Poudlard.

- Je la garde, répondit Neville d'une voix ferme en agrafant l'attache en argent.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer.

Il descendit, s'approcha du cercle et posa des cierges noirs en cinq points différents.

- Ne sortez pas de là tant que je ne vous l'ai pas ordonné.

- Entendu. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

- Vous allez allumer chacun des cierges un par un tout en lisant ceci.

Un parchemin noir écrit en lettres de feu apparut devant lui. Neville prit sa baguette et prononça la première phrase.

- Que par mon aide le Seigneur des Ténèbres domine !

Il alluma le premier cierge, et une douleur aigue lui traversa la poitrine. Le Gryfondor tomba à genoux. Il releva la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit une seconde fois la bouche.

- Que par mon corps le Seigneur des Ténèbres domine !

Le second cierge s'enflamma, et le jeune homme dut à nouveau poser un genou à terre tant il avait mal au crâne.

- Que par mon sang le Seigneur des Ténèbres domine !

Á la troisième fois, sa vue se brouilla.

- Que par mon âme le Seigneur des Ténèbres domine !

Le Gryffondor avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et sentait son sang gronder à ses oreilles. Il se tourna vers le dernier cierge et lut le plus fort possible la dernière formule.

- Que par ma vie le Seigneur des Ténèbres domine !

L'écho de sa voix résonna un instant dans la salle. Il pointa sa baguette sur le cierge qui s'embrasa aussitôt. Neville s'effondra sur le sol et dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Il se redressa, tremblant de la tête aux pieds et le front couvert de sueur. La lumière s'intensifia, et un pentacle se forma à l'intérieur du cercle. Une dernière phrase s'inscrivit sur le parchemin, et Voldemort l'invita à la lire d'un geste de la main.

- Je jure fidélité à Lord Voldemort et ne reconnaît que lui comme Maître.

Le cercle et l'étoile disparurent, libérant le jeune homme. Le mage noir sortit une dague de sous sa cape et demanda au Gryffondor de s'approcher.

- Tu vas signer ceci, dit-il en lui tendant le poignard.

Neville s'entailla profondément la paume de la main, et quelques gouttes de son sang tombèrent sur une feuille couverte d'une écriture fine et brillante.

- C'est presque terminé. Maintenant, tu vas recevoir la Marque.

Voldemort prit un fer qui dépassait du brasier et attrapa le poignet du Gryffondor. Neville releva sa manche gauche et regarda le mage noir d'un air de défi. Il ne cilla pas quand le métal chauffé à blanc entra en contact avec sa peau, répandant une odeur de chair brûlée dans l'air.

- Grâce à celle-ci, tu pourras assister aux réunions ou me voir si nécessaire.

Il fit disparaître ce qui avait servi à la cérémonie, puis les deux sorciers remontèrent du sous-sol vers la maison. Voldemort appela Lucius afin qu'il raccompagne Neville. Malefoy s'éloigna avec le Gryffondor, et l'énorme serpent rampa jusqu'aux pieds de son maître.

- Tu as des doutes ? Je t'avouerai que moi aussi. Mais il n'a pas complètement tort. Après tout, j'ai pu éliminer James et Lily Potter grâce à Peter Pettigrow. Et puis il est jeune. Il est encore manipulable.

- Il fait nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser de tout ça, à Poudlard ? demanda le père de Draco d'un air moqueur quand ils furent dehors.

- Ce qu'ils en pensent, je n'en ai rien à faire, répliqua le Gryffondor d'un ton cassant.

Lucius laissa Neville dans la ruelle de Pré-au-Lard où ils s'étaient rencontrés, puis il disparut en transplanant. Le jeune homme, qui avait gardé la cape violette sur ses épaules, regagna Poudlard rempli d'appréhension.

Non sans raison.

Quand il posa le pied sur la première marche du grand escalier, il entendit la voix sévère de McGonagall l'appeler depuis l'étage. Elle était blême de colère.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Immédiatement !

Neville ne se donna pas le temps de retirer la cape de Mangemort. Il traversa le palier, monta au deuxième étage, prononça le mot de passe et frappa une fois à la porte.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Neville paie les conséquences de son acte. 


	59. Mise à l'écart

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowlign, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **j'en connais un qui va s'en prendre plein la tête... (mais non, je ne suis pas sadique avec les personnages). Et il y a un petit garçon qui a gagné un nom…

**Ce dont il faut se souvenir: **mariage du professeur Snape (chapitre 12), assassinat de sa femme enceinte (30), arrestation de Snape et procès (chapitres 30 à 37), cauchemars de Harry et Draco (43), assassinat de la grand-mère de Neville (47), incendie du QG de l'Ordre (51), Neville qui prend la Marque des Ténèbres (58).

**Track-list: **« Philadelphia », Neil Young ( BO Philadelphia).

**Chapitre 25: **Mise à l'écart.

- Entrez!

Á la voix qu'avait Dumbledore, Neville comprit qu'il avait perdu gros. Il poussa la porte et entra. Le vieux sorcier lui tournait le dos, et à voir sa façon de se tenir, il était furieux.

- Assieds-toi !

L'ordre claqua sèchement, et le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il avait fermé son esprit depuis son retour, et Dumbledore était toujours debout face à la fenêtre.

- Nous étions inquiets. Nous t'avons cherché partout.

Il se retourna et regarda le Gryffondor en pâlissant.

- Seigneur, tu as osé ! lâcha-t-il en fixant la cape (1).

- Je vous avais dit que j'avais pris ma décision, répondit froidement Neville. Ce que j'ai fait, ça a été en toute connaissance de cause.

- Mais tu es inconscient, ma parole ! explosa le directeur. Entrer au service de Voldemort te coûtera bien plus qu'une simple brûlure au bras. C'est un des plus grands meurtriers de l'Histoire. Et tes parents, Neville ! C'est une insulte à leur courage et à la mémoire de ta grand-mère de t'être enrôlé parmi les Mangemorts.

- Ne me parlez pas de mes parents ! hurla le jeune homme. Ce sont des étrangers pour moi. Je ne les reverrai jamais.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Dumbledore, stupéfait.

Neville fut incapable de répondre. Sa gorge lui faisait mal et les larmes l'aveuglaient. Si ça se passait de cette façon avec le directeur, alors ce serait pire avec ses camarades. En l'espace d'une journée, il avait perdu l'estime de Dumbledore et ses amis.

- Je vais faire mes valises, articula péniblement le Gryffondor.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais te renvoyer, sortit Albus, qui s'était calmé. Mais je ne peux laisser passer de telles choses. Tu es donc en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, et tu seras consigné pendant les éventuelles sorties. Il y a aussi des chances pour que je sois obligé de te changer de dortoir, parce que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que les autres élèves t'acceptent tel que tu es devenu. Tu sais que c'est le prix à payer pour ton acte ?

- Oui, professeur. Mais j'irai jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive.

Dumbledore le regarda en soupirant. Les pensées de Neville étaient restées hermétiquement closes, et il dut faire appel à son instinct pour le laisser retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors, non sans appréhension. Un Mangemort en contact direct avec Harry…Qui sait de quoi il était capable ?

- Neville, approche, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme se leva et avança vers Dumbledore.

- Relève ta manche. J'aimerais voir la Marque.

Neville dégrafa la cape de Mangemort, souleva la manche de sa robe de sorcier, déboutonna le poignet de la chemise tâchée de sang et le roula jusqu'au coude. Sous le tissu, la chair était encore à vif. Albus passa doucement le doigt autour de la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Ça te fait mal ?

- Je dois en passer par là, répondit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

- Non, Neville. Tu vas aller voir madame Pomfresh et lui apporter ce mot de ma part, dit Dumbledore en faisant un geste de la main.

Une plume se mit à glisser frénétiquement sur un morceau de parchemin dont Albus s'empara quand elle eut terminé.

- Elle te donnera de quoi calmer la douleur et cicatriser la brûlure. J'ai juste une dernière question à te poser avant de te laisser partir, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le papier.

- Laquelle ? demanda Neville.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un savait ce que tu allais faire ?

- Non. J'ai juste dit à Harry de ne pas me condamner quoi que je fasse, mais sans lui parler de mes intentions.

- Très bien. Tu peux y aller. Si il y a un problème, n'attends pas et viens me voir.

Neville ramassa la cape qui était tombée à ses pieds, ouvrit la porte et quitta le bureau la tête basse et le cœur lourd.

Il se rendit d'abord à l'infirmerie et quand madame Pomfresh eut lu le mot du professeur Dumbledore, il put voir de la déception mêlée de peur dans ses yeux. Il erra un moment dans les couloirs puis il décida, après avoir croisé un Rusard plus que suspicieux, de regagner la tour des Gryffondors. Il hésita face au tableau de la Grosse Dame et prononça le mot de passe d'une voix incertaine. Le tableau pivota, laissant passer une certaine agitation venant de la Salle Commune.

- Il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça…

- Le voilà !

Neville crut reconnaître la voix de Ginny et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'attrapait par le bras et l'attirait à l'intérieur.

- Où tu étais passé ? Nous t'avons cherché dans tout Pré-au-Lard.

Le Gryffondor ôta vivement la main de Ginny de son bras.

- Tu es blessé ? Montre !

- Lâche-moi ! répondit le jeune homme en se dérobant à nouveau.

Dean et Seamus le rattrapèrent et l'immobilisèrent, permettant à la sœur de Ron de s'approcher de lui.

- C'est peut-être grave. Tu es allé à l'infirmerie, au moins ?

- Bien sûr, dit Neville d'une voix désespérée. Madame Pomfresh m'a donné de la pommade à mettre et je dois retourner la voir demain matin.

- Elle a trop serré la bande.

- Ginny, arrête. Tu vois bien qu'il ne veut pas que tu y touches, lança Ron.

- Ginny, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça…, supplia Neville, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Je suis certaine qu'un vieux remède de grand-mère fonctionnerait mieux que…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et échappa le morceau de tissu qui alla s'écraser doucement par terre. Dean et Seamus le lâchèrent, puis il y eut un grand silence. La Marque des Ténèbres luisait d'un éclat sanglant sous la lumière du feu de cheminée. Tous les Gryffondors présents s'écartèrent brusquement comme si ils allaient être contaminés.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas rentré en même temps que nous ? Parce que tu es passé dans l'autre camp ? demanda Ron, qui éloigna Ginny d'un geste.

La jeune fille contemplait ses mains en grimaçant. On aurait dit qu'elle avait touché quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant.

- Réponds quand on te parle, cracha Seamus en bousculant Neville, qui tomba à genoux.

Les insultes commencèrent à pleuvoir de toutes parts, bientôt suivies de claques. Neville ne chercha pas à se défendre, déchaînant encore un peu plus la colère de ses camarades.

- Arrêtez ! cria Hermione en se jetant au milieu de la mêlée. Ron, aide-moi !

Les deux préfets eurent du mal à séparer le jeune homme des autres sans prendre de coups au passage.

- Maintenant, ça suffit !

La voix forte d'Hermione résonna dans la Salle Commune, mettant fin au martyr physique de Neville, qui s'obstinait à garder les yeux baissés sur le plancher.

- Fais comme tu veux, Hermione, asséna durement Seamus. En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais rester avec quelqu'un qui peut me lancer un sort dans le dos à tout moment. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous autres ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent çà et là dans la salle.

- Ouais…

- Il a raison…

- Tu vois, ils sont d'accord avec moi, poursuivit Seamus en fixant Hermione. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Neville, je savais que tu n'avais déjà pas grand-chose dans la tête. Mais à ce stade-là, c'est carrément le vide sidéral.

En posant le pied sur la première des marches qui menaient aux dortoirs, il se retourna une dernière fois et regarda Harry.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à faire gaffe, Potter. Il va peut-être essayer de te tuer dans ton sommeil, un de ces quatre.

Il disparut dans les escaliers, presque immédiatement suivi de Dean, étrangement silencieux, puis la Salle Commune se vida. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Neville se retrouvèrent seuls, trop gênés pour parler.

- Je monte me coucher, marmonna Ron, furieux à la fois contre lui-même et contre Neville.

Il fut bientôt imité par Hermione, épuisée et choquée par cette violence. Elle abandonna Harry et Neville là où ils étaient restés. Harry regarda Neville, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et était prostré sur le sol.

- Allez, viens ! Ce n'est pas de dormir ici qui arrangera les choses.

Harry souleva Neville et le poussa devant lui vers les escaliers.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Tu m'avais demandé de ne pas te condamner, je te rappelle. C'est ce que je fais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es allé trouver Voldemort, mais je sens que ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec moi.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du dortoir et entrèrent. Les trois autres étaient déjà au lit.

- Attends ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas coucher ici, lâcha Seamus, toujours en colère. Va voir les Serpentards. Avec un peu de chance, il leur restera une petite place.

- Seamus, c'est aussi son dortoir. Et puis si tu n'es pas content, il y a un très bon canapé qui t'attend en bas devant la cheminée, répliqua Harry.

- Très bien.

Le Gryffondor prit sa couverture sous un bras et son oreiller sous l'autre, puis il quitta le dortoir en vouant le traître aux gémonies. Dean l'imita, presque à regret. Ron se redressa sur son lit.

- Juste une question comme ça, avant que ce soit la guerre ouverte. Est-ce que tu comptes faire quelque chose pendant notre sommeil ?

Neville le fixa de ses yeux tristes.

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention.

Le rouquin se recoucha, pas plus tranquillisé pour autant. Harry fit s'asseoir Neville et lui prit le bras blessé pour remettre le bandage en place.

- Je ne sais pas où tout ça va nous mener, dit-il en serrant doucement. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais et que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il fixa la bande et se releva pour aller se changer.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain ? demanda Harry à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

- Dumbledore m'a mis en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je dois passer le voir demain matin pour qu'il me donne ma punition.

- Je vais t'accompagner. Tout Poudlard saura ce que tu as fait, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Et quand je vois comment Seamus a réagi, je préfère ne pas imaginer de quoi les autres sont capables.

- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Ça ne se voit pas, mais je suis mort de peur, répondit Harry.

Neville baissa les yeux.

- Hé ! Je ne parlais pas pour toi, précisa-t-il précipitamment en constatant l'effet de ses paroles sur le jeune homme. Excuse-moi, Neville. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais juste dire…Oh et puis zut ! lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Il se coucha sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le dais du lit. Neville alla se mettre en pyjama à son tour.

- C'est compliqué. Toi et Luna, moi et…

- …et Draco, acheva Neville en revenant dans la chambre. Je sais. Je vous ai vus dans Pré-au-Lard. Toi aussi, tu risques gros à cause de lui.

Harry se tourna vers le lit de Ron, mais un ronflement sonore lui indiqua qu'il dormait déjà.

- Il n'y a que toi et Hermione qui sachiez.

- Et je n'en parlerai pas. J'imagine que tu le feras quand tu seras prêt.

- Je crois que nous avons tous les deux un énorme problème. Tu ne penses pas ?

Neville se glissa entre ses couvertures et regarda Harry.

- La vie de sorcier n'est pas simple, déclara-t-il.

- Ça ne serait pas amusant si elle l'était, dit Harry en souriant. Bonne nuit, Neville.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Le silence retomba dans le dortoir, seulement troublé par le ronflement de Ron et le ronronnement du poêle.

Au matin, l'atmosphère n'avait pas changé. Ron avait déjà quitté le dortoir quand ils se réveillèrent. Ils descendirent dans la Salle Commune pour constater qu'elle était déserte.

- On ferait mieux d'aller déjeuner, sinon ils vont penser qu'il t'est arrivé malheur.

Les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Un silence de mort se fit à leur entrée, et tos les regards se braquèrent sur eux.

- Ne fais pas attention, Neville.

Ils s'approchèrent de leur table où il ne restait plus qu'une seule place assise.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous pousser un peu ? demanda Harry.

- Toi, tu peux t'asseoir. Lui non, déclara Seamus en désignant Neville d'un signe de tête.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Seamus Finnigan, Neville fait partie de notre maison. Il déjeunera donc à cette table, dit Harry d'une voix forte qui fit se retourner les autres élèves.

- Alors je m'en vais. De toute façon, j'avais terminé.

Il se leva et fut suivi par tous les autres Gryffondors excepté Ron, Hermione et Ginny, revenue à de meilleurs sentiments. Dumbledore, assis à la table des professeurs, observait la scène depuis l'estrade sans intervenir. Neville prit place et se servit sans entrain. Mais quand il voulut commencer à manger, son bol s'envola et alla se fracasser sur le mur d'en face dans un grand bruit. Rouge de honte, Neville se releva. Harry le retint par la manche.

- Attends.

- Non, Harry. Il ne vaut mieux pas que j'insiste. Je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Je vais attendre Dumbledore dans son bureau, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en coin au directeur.

Il sortit à son tour, accompagné par les murmures des autres élèves.

Harry rejoignit Neville, qu'une nouvelle conversation avec Dumbledore avait un peu plus déprimé, puis ils se rendirent dans la salle où le Gryffondor travaillait habituellement.

- Alors ? Et cette retenue ?

- Rien. Je n'ai rien à faire. Il a estimé que ce que je subissais était largement suffisant.

- J'espère qu'il n'attendra pas que la situation s'aggrave.

- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas intervenir quoi qu'il advienne.

- Mais Neville, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme ça.

- C'est le prix à payer, Harry. Tu n'y peux rien.

Neville déverrouilla la porte, et ils entrèrent.

- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu as pu lancer un Imperium à Goyle, s'exclama Harry quand il vit l'état de la pièce.

- Je vais rester enfermé ici toute la journée. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à y être toi aussi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et travaille !

- Mais tu vas t'ennuyer !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais rester les bras croisés à te voir faire. Si je suis là, autant que je serve à quelque chose.

Le visage de Neville s'éclaira.

- Merci, Harry.

Les deux Gryffondors réapparurent pour le déjeuner et le dîner, au plus grand étonnement des autres qui s'attendaient à ne voir revenir que Neville.

Mais le plus dur à affronter serait le lendemain.

Le cours de potions.

* * *

(1) Dumbledore n'a pas eu à voir la Marque des Ténèbres pour savoir ce que Neville avait fait. Il l'a su rien qu'en regardant sa tenue en rentrant.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Neville provoque Snape…ça fait des étincelles. 


	60. Les nerfs à vif

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 26: **Les nerfs à vif.

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors entrèrent dans la salle en chuchotant et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle, sauf Neville qui se retrouva sans tabouret. Snape surgit dans un tourbillon de robes et claqua la porte violemment. Dire qu'il était en rage était un euphémisme.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour vous asseoir, monsieur Londubat ? Le déluge ?

- C'est que je n'ai pas de siège, monsieur.

- Un tabouret, ça ne disparaît pas comme ça, sortit Snape d'une voix cassante en s'approchant de lui. Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire.

Il fit apparaître quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un trépied pourvu d'une planche, puis il retourna à son bureau. Neville s'assit avec l'impression désagréable –vite confirmée- que l'objet avait un équilibre plus que relatif. La craie marqua les ingrédients au tableau et les élèves les sortirent de l'armoire. Harry s'était mis avec Neville pour éviter tout incident.

- Voilà un duo explosif, railla le professeur de potions. Au propre comme au figuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla doucement Harry à Neville. Tout ira bien.

Ils commencèrent à couper les racines d'asphodèle en petits dés. Neville était si bien concentré sur le broyage de coques d'amande (1) qu'il n'entendit pas Snape s'approcher par derrière.

- Alors, monsieur Londubat, on veut mettre la poudre de coques avant les racines ?

Le jeune homme sursauta, et la voix doucereuse du professeur se fit plus forte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous espérez en vous trompant une nouvelle fois ? Faire exploser Poudlard et éliminer Harry Potter, obéissant par la même occasion aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Le Gryffondor rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et seule la main que Harry posa sur son bras l'empêcha de répondre vertement. Il se remit à broyer plus fort qu'auparavant, énervé par la remarque de Snape. Le sang battait dans ses veines, le troublant un peu. Il était très mal installé mais plus encore, il avait le sentiment que le professeur le provoquerait à nouveau avant la fin du cours. Neville décida donc d'ouvrir les hostilités (2). Passant entre les tables comme à chaque fois, Severus conseillait certains et faisaient des reproches à d'autres.

- Très bien, monsieur Malefoy, continuez ainsi. Mademoiselle Patil, vous y êtes presque.

- Gnagnagna, lâcha Neville suffisamment fort pour que Snape, qui passait à proximité, puisse l'entendre.

Le professeur se retourna brusquement et fixa le Gryffondor en plissant des yeux.

- Vous avez un commentaire à faire ?

- Pas vraiment. Je me demandais juste comment vous faites pour jouer sur les deux tableaux sans que vous en subissiez les conséquences.

Snape fondit sur Neville, qui avait gardé la tête baissée, et il se pencha sur lui.

- Je serais vous, monsieur Londubat, je m'intéresserais d'un peu plus près à ma potion afin de satisfaire les hautes instances. Quant à ce que je suis, il me semble que ça ne regarde que moi et sûrement pas un petit sorcier de votre trempe.

Il reprit son inspection dans le silence le plus complet, prodiguant des conseils ici ou là. Il regarda à nouveau le contenu du chaudron de Harry et Neville.

- Voilà qui est bien mieux. Encore quelques minutes, et ce sera bon.

- Comme ça, je pourrai satisfaire les hautes instances. Après tout, il faut bien quelqu'un pour vous remplacer, non ? déclara Neville sur un ton de défi.

- Vos opinions n'engagent que vous, monsieur Londubat, et vous êtes dispensé d'en faire profiter les autres. Si vous troublez encore une fois ce cours…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous allez me jeter un Doloris ou un Imperium ? répondit le Gryffondor en jetant un regard en coin à Goyle.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas disposé à vous calmer. Peut-être qu'une semaine de retenue vous conviendrait. Il est vrai que vous jeter un Imperium ou un Doloris vous remettrait les idées en place, mais je ne le ferai pas. Ce serait trop simple, et je ne veux pas rentrer dans votre petit jeu.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur ?

- Certainement pas. Mais le privilège de l'âge fait que je n'ai pas votre manque de jugement et que je réfléchis avant d'agir à la légère, ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas. Maintenant, cessez d'abuser de ma patience, ou ça va mal se finir pour vous.

Snape alla s'asseoir et commença à corriger une plie de copies qui attendait sur le bureau. La plume s'agitait dans sa main, signe que Neville l'avait vraiment énervé.

Le cours tirait à sa fin, et le professeur se releva pour faire une dernière fois le tour des chaudrons. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incident notoire pendant les trois heures, et Snape poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les élèves prélevèrent un échantillon de leur potion, l'étiquetèrent et le déposèrent sur le bureau. Neville s'approcha à son tour et déposé sa fiole brusquement, éclaboussant au passage le parchemin que Severus était en train de corriger.

- Oups, désolé. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Vous avez de la chance que ça ne l'ait pas abîmé. Cet élève a beaucoup plus de mérite que vous.

- Parce qu'il sait se fondre dans la masse, ou parce qu'il n'est pas Mangemort ?

- Taisez-vous !

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, qui avaient commencé à nettoyer leurs chaudrons chacuns de leur côté, se figèrent dans un seul mouvement. Snape était à côté du bureau et réparait les dégâts occasionnés par la potion qui avait giclé. Neville se tenait debout devant lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez en vous conduisant ainsi, mais je peux vous certifier que vous êtes sur une pente glissante. Vous êtes très proche de l'exclusion, monsieur Londubat. Encore un faux pas de ce genre, et c'est la porte.

- Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de décider de mon avenir. Si le professeur Dumbledore veut que je reste à Poudlard, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

- Ses raisons ne sont pas toujours les bonnes, ironisa Snape.

- Ça, c'est sûr. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir.

Le professeur de potions pâlit un peu sous la remarque.

- Ce qu'il a décidé à propos de moi ne vous concerne en rien, vous m'entendez. Vous n'êtes qu'un sorcier présomptueux, arrogant et sans talent.

Les autres élèves se reculèrent, de peur que Severus et Neville n'en viennent aux mains.

- Je ne suis ni présomptueux, ni arrogant et encore moins sans talent. Plus maintenant. J'ai juré que j'arriverai à obtenir mes ASPIC.

- Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama Snape. Vous prenez des voies bien étranges pour y parvenir.

Des ricanements se firent entendre parmi les Serpentards.

- Quant à vous, poursuivit-il en se retournant vers eux, je ferai moins le fier à votre place. Vous deviendrez Mangemorts aussi. Peut-être pas tous, mais la plupart d'entre vous.

Les sourires moqueurs se crispèrent.

- Pour en revenir à vous, monsieur Londubat, vous avez de la chance de ne pas vous être retrouvé seul pour mon cours. Parce que votre attitude vous aurait valu un T magistral, potion réussie ou pas. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas tolérer dans ma classe.

- Mon insolence ou mon inconscience ? demanda Neville pour enfoncer le clou.

- Vous tenez vraiment à être renvoyé de Poudlard avant l'heure ?

- Ça n'a plus d'importance. De toute façon, mon avenir est tout tracé, que j'aie mes ASPIC ou pas. Et tout ça grâce à vous.

Un murmure parcourut les élèves, et Snape blêmit complètement.

- Tout le monde dehors ! cracha le professeur de potions en tentant de se contrôler.

- Mais professeur, vous aviez…, hasarda Pansy.

- DEHORS ! hurla Snape, véritablement hors de lui. Sortez ! Je ne veux plus vous voir.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards récupérèrent leurs affaires tant bien que mal en se bousculant avant de sortir en courant.

- Vous, vous restez là, cria-t-il en rattrapant Neville par le col de sa robe.

Harry jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme, qui lui fit un signe de tête. Severus attendit que le Gryffondor soit parti, puis il se tourna vers Neville.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque ouvertement de moi. Je vais vous faire regretter ce que vous avez dit.

* * *

(1) Pour une fois qu'il y a un ingrédient normal…

(2) Et Snape, après ce que Neville a fait, ben il est pas vraiment jouasse…alors il démarre au quart de tour.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Neville explique son choix au Professeur de potions. 


	61. Même combat

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Protège-moi », Placebo (1).

**Chapitre 27: **Même combat.

Le professeur de potions claqua à nouveau la porte et la verrouilla, coupant ainsi toute retraite à Neville. Le jeune homme recula.

- Ne venez pas m'accuser d'être complice de votre bêtise.

- Pourtant, je ne serais jamais devenu Mangemort sans votre aide, monsieur.

- Fermez-la !

Snape se précipita sur Neville, qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Le Gryffondor leva les bras pour se protéger des coups, mais Severus se contenta de l'attraper par le col de sa robe et de le soulever de terre avant de l'asseoir sans ménagement sur un tabouret.

- Alors ! Vous faites moins le fier, maintenant que nous sommes seuls.

Neville ne répondit pas et garda la tête obstinément baissée.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Vous étiez plus bavard devant vos camarades tout à l'heure.

- Je m'excuse, bredouilla le jeune homme.

- Pardon ? demanda Severus, qui pensait avoir mal compris.

- Je vous présente mes excuses, répéta le Gryffondor.

- C'est trop tard, le mal est fait, répliqua sèchement Snape. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez la gravité de ce que vous avez dit. Je vais passer pour un irresponsable et un complice de Voldemort.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Vous courez vous jeter dans les bras de Voldemort dès que vous en avez l'occasion. Et dire que je vous avais donné des cours…Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, bon sang ? éclata Snape, furieux. Je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça.

Le Gryffondor, qui avait jusque là courbé le dos sous la colère du professeur de potions, releva la tête et le regarda.

- Nous sommes tous les deux dans le même bateau, vous et moi.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Nous avons tous les deux perdu quelqu'un qui…

La gifle claqua durement dans le silence de la salle.

- Je vous interdis de salir la mémoire de Mathilde en la mêlant à tout ça. Ne rejetez pas la faute sur les autres. C'est trop facile. Qu'est-ce que vous avez voulu prouver ? Que la stupidité et la violence n'étaient pas le seul privilège des Serpentards ?

Severus commença à faire les cent pas tout en jetant des regards mauvais à Neville.

- Si j'avais été seul à choisir, vous auriez fait vos valises dès votre retour de Pré-au-Lard.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a réussi là où vous avez échoué. Il a compris que si il me renvoyait, je serais livré à moi-même et complètement soumis au bon vouloir de Voldemort. J'aurais été plus dangereux à l'extérieur de Poudlard que dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Ne vous leurrez pas. Il ne fait que protéger Harry Potter en vous gardant ici. Et de là à sous-entendre que vous aviez besoin vous aussi de protection…Vous n'avez pas le niveau de votre camarade.

- Ça, je sais que je ne serai jamais comme lui, rétorqua Neville. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à moi que revient le droit de tuer Voldemort. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je travaille.

- J'aurais mieux fait de me lancer un mauvais sort le jour où j'ai accepté de vous aider. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je vous donne ces cours ? lâcha Snape en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que vous êtes plus humain que vous ne le pensez, répondit le Gryffondor en baissant le ton.

- Cessez de me prendre pour un imbécile, siffla Severus. Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Si, continua le jeune homme. C'est ce que disait Harry depuis le début de l'année. Il le pense toujours, et beaucoup d'élèves sont dans son cas.

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi, monsieur Londubat, asséna le professeur de potions en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur Neville.

Ce dernier, voyant le geste de Severus, prit la sienne dans sa poche et la dirigea en direction de Snape, qui recula.

- Vous n'oserez pas !

- Ça, c'était le mot à ne pas dire. Je suis Mangemort avant d'être élève.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

- PROJECTO !

Le professeur fit un vol plané à travers la pièce avant d'atterrir durement contre le mur. Voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas, Neville se précipita vers lui. Snape avait les yeux grand ouverts et le fixait, en état de choc.

- Alors vous êtes vraiment passé de l'autre côté ? Vous avez vraiment rejoint Voldemort ?

Neville s'assit par terre à côté du professeur et lâcha sa baguette.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce cours où vous avez volé à travers la salle ?

- J'aurais du mal à l'oublier, grogna Snape.

- J'ai eu le temps de lire dans votre esprit avant que vous me désarmiez.

Le professeur blêmit. Neville n'avait pas pu…

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez compris, mais vous avez fait fausse route.

- Non, monsieur. Vous savez que j'ai raison. Vous ne pouviez pas rechercher et tuer le meurtrier vous-même. Vous saviez que j'avais fait de gros progrès mais que j'avais encore besoin de travailler.

- Taisez-vous ! cria Snape en se relevant brusquement comme si il s'était sali.

- Alors vous avez espéré vous servir de moi comme d'une arme.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurla Severus en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Un grand silence se fit, lourd de sens.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas vous avoir influencé à ce point-là, dit le professeur de potions en secouant la tête.

- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que je suis devenu, monsieur.

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? ajouta Severus, refusant de l'écouter.

- Vous m'entendez ? Vous n'êtes pas responsable. C'était à moi de décider. Je voulais ces cours pour être comme mon père.

- Votre père pourchassait les Mangemorts, il n'en faisait pas partie. Pourquoi Mangemort, Neville ? Pourquoi ?

- La mort de ma grand-mère a été insupportable. J'avais quasiment vécu toute ma vie avec elle, mes parents sont des étrangers pour moi. J'ai perdu ma seule famille quand elle a été assassinée. Après ce que mon père et ma mère ont enduré et la disparition de ma grand-mère, j'ai réalisé qu'on ne pourrait jamais abattre les Mangemorts de l'extérieur. Nous pourrons juste les combattre. J'ai longtemps hésité. Je devais être le plus fort possible.

- Voldemort ne reçoit pas comme ça. Comment l'avez-vous rencontré ?

- Lucius Malefoy était à Pré-au-Lard pour tenter de voir Draco. Je l'ai menacé de m'en prendre à son fils si il refusait de me mener à Voldemort.

- Et il vous a pris au sérieux ?

- J'ai eu de bons arguments. En plus, il a assisté à toute la scène avec Goyle. Je lui ai dit que c'était moi qui l'avais provoquée.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Convaincre Malefoy, je veux bien. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Il a compris que si il voulait vraiment se débarrasser de Harry, il aurait besoin de quelqu'un qui le connaissait, un peu comme Peter Pettigrow l'avait aidé pour James et Lily.

- Vous lui avez livré Harry sur un plateau !

- Pas vraiment. Mais il le croit, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, acheva Neville froidement.

- Il vous manipulera à sa guise, c'est évident, dit Snape après un instant.

- Ça, je ne pense pas. J'ai eu le meilleur professeur d'occlumancie qui soit, et ça va m'être utile. Vous avez pu mener une double vie et le tromper. Il n'y pas de raison que j'en sois incapable.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera si il vous démasque ? Il vous…

- Il sera déjà trop tard pour lui, le coupa Neville. Du moins, je l'espère. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre hormis ma vie, et vous savez très bien qu'une vie ne pèse pas lourd dans la balance quand il y a une guerre.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Vous avez si peu confiance ?

- Non. J'ai juste trouvé un but. J'irai jusqu'au bout pour leur faire payer, pour Mathilde et ma grand-mère. Les cours que vous m'avez donnés m'ont été utiles.

Snape sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il se leva.

- Et bien soit ! Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez…

- Plus que toute autre chose, répondit le Gryffondor.

- Alors au travail.

* * *

(1) Cette chanson ne convient pas tout à fait. Elle montre juste que Snape n'a plus le choix. Si il veut que Neville ait une chance de s'en tirer, il doit faire le maximum.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Harry et Neville s'aperçoivent qu'ils se ressemblent bien plus qu'ils ne le croient. 


	62. Frères d'armes

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **pour ceux qui se posent la question, nous basculons à partir de maintenant dans la partie Harry/Draco, même si dans ce chapitre le Serpentard n'apparaît pas vraiment. Et les événements vont se précipiter jusqu'à la fin de la fic (en dehors de 2 chapitres séparés l'un de lautre sur Neville, et des chapitres12 à 17 de la 3e partie qui sont sur Snape -et pour lesquels il faudra peut-être prévoir les mouchoirs...). Bonne lecture.

**Reviews:**

** - Onarluca: **comme je te l'ai dit par mail, la partie Harry/Draco arrive. Donc ce chapitre est un des derniers où je parle de Neville. Après, ça va assez vite.

-** Madhatter-hichan: **merci pour ton soutien. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de reviews, mais elle en a, et c'est le principal. Je pense que ça se fera sur la durée. Et puis je n'ai pas le talent de beaucoup d'autres, alors ça joue aussi...

**Chapitre 28: **Frères d'armes.

Neville quitta la salle de classe ivre de fatigue. Le professeur de potions ne l'avait pas épargné, le faisant travailler les sorts et contre-sorts de magie noire avec un acharnement digne d'un fanatique. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et il entra dans la Salle Commune, qui était déserte. Harry l'attendait, assis dans un fauteuil.

- Où sont-ils tous passés ?

- Couchés, pour la plupart. Ron et Hermione sont encore à la bibliothèque, mais je pense qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, dit Harry. Quant à Seamus, je préfère ne pas savoir. Je crois qu'il est parti voir des Poufsouffles. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il prépare encore un mauvais coup. Fais attention, Neville. Il a vraiment une dent contre toi.

- C'est le cas d'à peu près tous les élèves de Poudlard, de toute façon, murmura le jeune homme.

- Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Oh si ! Tous les Gryffondors pensent que je suis un traître qui n'attend qu'une bonne occasion pour te livrer à Voldemort. Les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles sont du même avis. Quant aux Serpentards, ils m'ont ouvertement fait comprendre que je n'étais pas des leurs et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait surestimé. Et après ce que je viens de faire, ça ne va pas arranger les choses.

- C'est sûr, tu pouvais difficilement faire mieux. Mais je voulais te dire que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas contre toi. Je suis là. Il y a Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Dean ne fait que suivre Seamus, et je suis certain qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Et pense un peu à Luna. Elle t'aime et elle sait que tu n'es pas devenu Mangemort pour me nuire.

- Elle perd son temps. Je ne redeviendrai jamais un sorcier ordinaire.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, nous ne l'avons jamais été. Ni toi ni moi. C'est comme ça depuis notre naissance et il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Nous sommes mêlés tous les deux à la prophétie. Nous sommes nés le même jour (1), nous avons la même puissance et il y a très peu de chances pour que nous survivions à cette guerre tous les deux. Nous ne pouvons pas aller contre ça.

- Je le sais déjà. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, en fait. Il y a aussi nos parents, qui étaient tous Aurors (2) et faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry se figea. Jamais il ne l'avait évoqué devant son ami. Voyant sa mine alarmée, Neville s'aperçut qu'il avait fait une erreur.

- J'ai appris l'existence de l'Ordre après l'attaque du ministère, il y a deux ans. J'ai su que mes parents et les tiens en faisaient partie parce que ma grand-mère a cru bon de m'en parler. Et si tu crois que je vais vous trahir, dis-le franchement.

- Non, tu te trompes, répondit précipitamment Harry.

- Voldemort a toujours su que l'Ordre existait. C'est Peter Pettigrow qui lui en a parlé quand il est devenu Mangemort. Il connaissait le nom de chacun de ses membres.

- C'est pour ça qu'il y eu autant de victimes il y a dix-huit ans, lâcha Harry d'un ton consterné en se rappelant de la photo que Maugrey lui avait montrée un soir à Square Grimmaurd et l'énumération qu'il avait faite.

- Il ignore tout de l'Ordre actuel. Il sait juste qu'il est à nouveau en activité depuis son retour. Et comme personne n'est là pour trahir…

Aucun des deux Gryffondors ne parla pendant un instant, puis Neville caressa son bras douloureux et grimaça en soupirant.

- Il fait des siennes, dit-il en parlant de Voldemort.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Snape ? demanda Harry en lui jetant un regard en coin.

- Pas très bien. Il n'a pas arrêté de me reprocher ce que j'ai fait. Et quand j'ai commencé à lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais allé voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il est devenu fou de rage.

- J'imagine sans peine.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je lui ai parlé franchement des raisons qui m'ont poussé à devenir Mangemort. Il les a trop bien comprises.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- En fait, je voulais tous ces cours pour être Auror. Seulement, il a mal fermé son esprit pendant une leçon d'occlumancie, et j'ai bien vu qu'il avait d'autres projets pour moi si je continuais à faire des progrès. Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer…

- Et tu lui as dit tout ça ?

- Oui, avoua Neville en rougissant. Du coup, il m'a mis une gifle et il a voulu sortir sa baguette. J'ai dû le désarmer, et j'ai été un peu brutal.

- Tu l'as agressé ? Tu es complètement fou, Neville.

- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de penser depuis tout à l'heure. Je sais que je mérite le renvoi, autant pour être parti sans prévenir et être devenu Mangemort que pour avoir jeté un sort au professeur Snape.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a décidé de faire ?

- Snape ? Il se croit responsable et s'imagine que Dumbledore va le sanctionner pour m'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Il n'était déjà pas de bonne humeur ces derniers jours…Il va carrément être invivable.

- Pas tant que ça. Á cause de ce que j'ai fait, il sait qu'il ne peut plus reculer. Il est obligé de me pousser au maximum de mes possibilités pour que je réussisse et que j'aie une chance de m'en sortir.

- Il va continuer à t'aider ? Malgré les risques que ça vous fait courir ?

- Il ira jusqu'au bout pour se venger. Je l'aiderai autant que je peux.

- Tu le laisses faire sans rien dire ? Il se sert de toi et tu ne réagis pas ?

- Écoute, Harry, mets-toi à ma place. C'est compliqué. Je n'ai pas arrêté de m'entendre dire que je ne valais pas mes parents. Á force de travail, j'ai réussi à augmenter mes notes et mon niveau. Si ma grand-mère et la femme du professeur Snape n'avaient pas été tuées par des Mangemorts, je serais juste devenu Auror comme mon père. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas abattre les serviteurs de Voldemort juste en claquant des doigts. Et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est à toi que revient la mission d'éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous avons beau être nés le même jour dans les mêmes conditions, c'est toi qu'il a marqué comme adversaire. Moi, j'ai décidé de m'occuper des Mangemorts à ma manière.

- J'aimerais que les autres sachent ce que tu fais et que tu es avec nous, dit Harry avec dépit.

- Surtout pas ! C'est mieux comme ça. Je préfère qu'ils pensent que j'ai trahi et que la Marque des Ténèbres est un signe d'infamie. Ce sera plus simple.

- Et Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour elle ?

- Il vaut mieux que je la laisse en dehors de toute cette histoire. Pour sa sécurité.

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu tiens à elle, ça crève les yeux.

- Justement. Je tiens trop à elle pour lui faire prendre des risques inutiles. Mais tu es plutôt mal placé pour me donner des conseils à ce sujet. Après tout, ton histoire avec Draco n'a pas évolué d'un brin de balai (3). C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question.

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa les yeux. Neville avait visé juste.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, TOI ? poursuivit Neville.

- Je lui dirai avant la fin, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Neville en le regardant.

- J'étais en train de me dire que nous aurons été pareils jusqu'au bout. Même date de naissance, élevés par d'autres membres de la famille, une faible chance de survie l'un comme l'autre. Et nos histoires d'amour qui partent en vrille toutes les deux…

Neville lui tendit la main.

- Frères jusqu'au bout, hein ? Quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Oui. Frères jusqu'à la fin, répondit Harry en glissant sa main dans celle de son ami. Tiens ! Je crois que Ron et Hermione reviennent.

Le tableau venait de pivoter une nouvelle fois, laissant le passage aux deux amoureux.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore couchés ? demanda Hermione.

- Disons que nous avons mis les choses au clair, Neville et moi. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Harry se leva et monta dans le dortoir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je crois que j'ai appuyé là où ça fait mal, dit Neville en quittant la Salle Commune à son tour.

* * *

(1) En fait, pas exactement. Il est né le 30 juillet 1980. 

(2) Là, je brode un peu, et je me goure sûrement beaucoup !

(3) C'était plus amusant que dire « d'un poil ».

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **fin de conversation, et jusqu'où peut aller la bêtise de certains. 


	63. Un goût de cendres

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Stronger », Sugababes.

**Chapitre 29: **Un goût de cendres.

Le dortoir était plongé dans l'obscurité quand Neville entra. Harry était déjà couché.

- Harry ? Tu dors ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

- Á propos de quoi ?

- De toi et Draco. Je n'aurais pas dû. Ça ne me regarde pas et…

Harry se redressa sur son lit et regarda Neville, qui semblait vraiment gêné.

- Écoute. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, pour la bonne et simple raison que tu n'as pas tort. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour lui dire. C'est un Serpentard, et je suis un Gryffondor. Rien que pour ça c'est perdu d'avance. Mais je tenterai quand même le coup, parce que c'est devenu trop important pour moi. Alors arrête de dire que tu n'aurais pas dû en parler. Ton soutien me serait beaucoup plus utile. Et puis dors ! Sinon, tu ne suivras pas le rythme de Snape.

- Tu as raison.

Neville se mit en pyjama et se blottit sous les couvertures.

- Neville ?

- Mmmh ?

- Si je parle à Draco, tu as plutôt intérêt à en faire autant avec Luna. Sinon, je jette un sort à ton balai au prochain match de Quidditch qu'on jouera ensemble. Tu m'entends ?

- Très bien, répondit Neville d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil sans rêve, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendirent rentrer Dean et Seamus.

Neville entra dans la Grande Salle en courant sous les murmures. Il était pâle et avait l'air tellement affolé que Harry s'inquiéta.

- Tu as un problème ?

- Je ne trouve plus le devoir que je devais rendre à McGonagall. Je l'avais pourtant laissé avec mes affaires. Déjà qu'elle a du mal à pardonner ce que j'ai fait. Là, elle va me tuer.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas roulé sous ton lit ? demanda Harry en coulant un regard vers Dean et Seamus, qui discutaient non loin de là.

- Mais oui ! Justement, je l'avais posé à côté de mon livre pour ne pas le perdre.

Seamus, qui avait terminé de déjeuner, se leva, suivi de Dean. Harry les imita.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite, lança-t-il à Neville.

Il sortit dans le couloir et rattrapa Finnigan par le bras.

- Seamus, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de quoi ?

- Ne te fous pas de moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Le devoir de Neville ? Je ne sais pas. Voyons, dit-il en faisant mine de chercher. Ah, ça y est, je me souviens ! Il s'est envolé comme ça, pfuit !

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

- Je ne plaisante pas, rétorqua froidement Seamus. Il s'est envolé…en fumée. C'était très joli, d'ailleurs. Dommage que tu n'aies pas été là.

- Tu mériterais que je te flanque mon poing dans la gueule. Tu sais combien de temps il a passé dessus ? Il va faire comment, maintenant ?

- Avec un peu de magie noire et beaucoup d'huile de coude, il devrait bien arriver à écrire quelques lignes qui lui éviteront un T.

- Seamus, t'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con, lâcha Harry en s'éloignant.

- Comme tu veux, Potter. En tout cas, j'ai la conscience tranquille, moi au moins.

Harry regagna la Grande Salle où l'attendait Neville.

- Il va falloir que tu improvises avec la prof.

Le Gryffondor tressaillit, comprenant que ça allait être très difficile.

Et difficile, c'était rien de le dire. Dès que les élèves furent assis à leurs places, après le déjeuner, McGonagall ramassa les parchemins et donna une retenue à Neville, qui ne pouvait pas donner le sien. Harry resta avec le jeune homme quand elle l'appela à la fin du cours.

- J'attends des explications !

- Je l'avais fait. J'avais même les trois rouleaux que vous aviez demandés. Il était avec mes affaires hier soir, et ce matin je l'ai cherché partout, répondit Neville, gêné.

- Il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça.

- Madame, j'ai justement quelque chose à vous dire…

- C'est vous qui avez ce devoir ?

-Non, mais…

- Laisse tomber, Harry. Ça m'apprendra. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

- En attendant, poursuivit Minerva, vous n'avez pas de rouleaux à me présenter ? Qu'est-ce je fais ? Je vous mets un T, ou bien vous me préparez un autre devoir pendant la retenue ?

- Mettez-moi un T directement, souffla Neville au bord des larmes. Je ne pourrai pas refaire un devoir comme celui que j'avais. Pour ce que ça va changer…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda McGonagall.

- Rien. Je peux y aller ?

- Je ne vous retiens pas.

Neville ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la classe d'un pas lourd. Harry se tenait planté devant le bureau, attendant que McGonagall lève les yeux sur lui.

- Et bien, monsieur Potter. Il me semble que vous pouvez partir, vous aussi.

- Il l'avait fait.

- De quoi ?

- Son devoir. Il l'avait fait. Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour y arriver. Et même Hermione, qui l'a lu, a dit qu'il était très bon. J'ai bien vu les rouleaux hier soir.

- Alors où est le devoir ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas rendu ?

- Seamus Finnigan lui a pris et l'a détruit.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi. Vous savez que c'est à cause de ce qu'il a fait.

Minerva soupira. Elle avait parfaitement compris où Harry voulait en venir.

- C'est bon, je vous crois. De toute façon, il n'y a aucun moyen de le prouver. En attendant, veuillez donner ceci à monsieur Londubat, dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin plié. Et que ça ne s'ébruite pas ! Sinon je serai moins clémente.

- Merci madame.

- Ne me remerciez pas. Je sais très bien ce qu'il endure. Il a de la chance de vous avoir. Maintenant, allez-y, sinon vous allez être franchement en retard.

Harry quitta la salle un peu plus léger, soulagé de savoir que Neville évitait le pire. Il le retrouva en salle d'Enchantements et lui transmit le mot de McGonagall, que le jeune homme lut rapidement.

- Tu sais, Harry, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, sortit Neville en repliant le papier.

- Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé, finalement ?

- De refaire le devoir et de lui donner directement. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

- Tu pourras, j'en suis sûr. Sers-toi de ta tête. Tout est là-dedans, chuchota Harry, ce qui arracha un sourire à Neville.

- Tu vas m'aider ?

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. Tu vas montrer à tout le monde de quoi tu es capable.

- Merci Harry. Je suis content que tu sois là.

Neville reprit son entraînement quotidien avec une ardeur nouvelle, et il parvint à reconstituer sa copie sans l'aide de Harry. Quand McGonagall leur rendit leurs devoirs quelques jours plus tard, Neville le récupéra barré d'un grand O.

- Tu t'étais trompé, Seamus, lança Harry. Il fallait beaucoup de magie noire et un peu d'huile de coude. Tu as eu quoi, toi ?

Finnigan rougit et grommela une réponse incompréhensible avant de quitter le cours pour éviter d'autres questions embarrassantes.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où la mère de Draco apparaît bien moins froide qu'elle n'en a l'air. 


	64. Au manoir Malefoy

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 30: **Au manoir Malefoy.

Le grand-duc argenté s'engouffra par la fenêtre et se posa doucement sur le bureau. Dumbledore, qui écrivait une lettre, posa sa plume et détacha la missive de la patte que l'oiseau lui tendait. Il brisa le cachet de cire et la parcourut avec un sourire.

- Ça m'aurait étonné qu'elle oublie la date.

Il reprit sa plume, un nouveau morceau de parchemin et rédigea une réponse.

_« Madame Malefoy, _

_Il est évident que retenir Draco à Poudlard alors que vous l'attendez n'était nullement dans mes intentions, bien que les événements s'étant produits ici m'incitent à être extrêmement prudent. Votre fils arrivera donc par la voie habituelle, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez qu'il est de mon devoir de l'escorter personnellement. Nous serons donc au manoir le 19 mars en fin de journée, puisque Draco dispute un match de Quidditch ce jour-là. En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de semaine, je vous donne donc rendez-vous samedi._

_Cordialement, _

_A.P.W.B Dumbledore. »_

Albus accrocha la lettre à la patte du rapace qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Va porter ça à ta maîtresse.

L'oiseau reprit le même chemin en sens inverse, et Dumbledore se leva pour le suivre des yeux.

- J'espère que Draco n'en profitera pas pour faire une bêtise, pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Snape appela Draco à la fin du cours de potions et le Serpentard, peu enthousiaste, se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore.

-Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, j'imagine ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme en faisant la moue. Ma mère vous a écrit pour que j'aille la voir en fin de semaine. C'est ça ?

- Exactement. Ce n'est pas le fait que vous rentriez chez vous qui me gêne. Seulement, après le geste de Neville, je ne voudrais pas que vous commettiez une erreur, quelle qu'elle soit. C'est pour cette raison uniquement que vous êtes ici.

- Je sais. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention d'en profiter pour devenir Mangemort, si c'est ce que vous croyez. Je pensais que le professeur Snape vous en avait parlé, et que Harry l'avait fait aussi. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais je préfère l'entendre de votre bouche. Je serai plus tranquille.

- Quand j'ai pris une décision, je n'en change pas. C'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ?

- Oui, Draco. C'est bon, vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades. Ah, une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il en se ravisant. Faites un bon match samedi.

- J'espère bien. Il y va de mon honneur.

Et Serpentard remporta la rencontre contre l'équipe de Serdaigle, pour le plus grand soulagement de Draco.

La pluie se mit à tomber alors que Draco et Dumbledore s'apprêtaient à quitter Poudlard. Le vieux sorcier créa un Portoloin, et ils disparurent dans un souffle. Ils arrivèrent directement devant les grilles imposantes de la demeure des Malefoy.

- Je vais vous laisser ici, déclara Albus. Je voulais juste m'assurer que le voyage se ferait sans encombre, et vu que c'est le cas…

- Vous pouvez entrer. Nous n'allons pas vous mordre.

- Je ne préfère pas. Après tout, votre famille ne m'a jamais porté dans son cœur. Ce n'est pas maintenant que les choses vont changer.

- Mon père n'est pas revenu au manoir depuis son évasion d'Azkaban. Ma mère est beaucoup plus heureuse sans lui. Je n'ai réalisé qu'après l'arrestation de mon père qu'elle avait très rarement souri. Maintenant, elle peut donner libre cours à ce qu'elle pense. C'est pour ça que je vous dis que vous pouvez entrer.

Draco poussa le portail aux armes des Malefoy et remonta l'allée de pierre qui serpentait en direction de la maison. Dumbledore le suivit en regardant le parc autour de la maison. Manifestement, il y avait quelques tentatives de maintenir les parterres en état, même si ce n'était pas toujours fait harmonieusement. Albus remarqua, sur le flanc gauche de la demeure, ce qui ressemblait à une entrée qu'on essayait de dissimuler et qui conduisait apparemment vers les sous-sols.

- Je n'y suis descendu qu'une seule fois de toute ma vie, déclara Draco qui avait suivi le regard de Dumbledore. Non seulement mon père m'a puni comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant (1), mais il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars à cause de ce que j'y ai vu (2).

Ils montèrent les quelques marches qui menaient au seuil, et le Serpentard poussa la lourde porte sculptée. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, où ils furent accueillis par un elfe de maison.

- Ma mère doit être au salon, poursuivit Draco simplement.

- Écoutez. Je vous ai amené jusqu'ici. Je ne peux pas rester éloigné de Poudlard trop longtemps car qui sait ce qui s'y passerait. Je dois rentrer et…

Á ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit et madame Malefoy apparut. Draco la serra dans ses bras, malgré le fait qu'il la dépasse de plus d'une tête.

- Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle en tendant maladroitement une main qu'Albus serra.

- Bonsoir, madame. J'ai accompagné votre fils somme convenu. Je dois maintenant rentrer à Poudlard. Voici le Portoloin qui permettra à Draco de regagner l'école demain matin. Il s'activera à sept heures précises, et il est souhaitable que l'horaire soit respecté pour des raisons de sécurité.

- J'y veillerai, soyez-en sûr. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté que mon fils soit là ce soir et de vous être déplacé personnellement.

Un sourire éclaira son visage, et Albus comprit ce que le Serpentard avait voulu dire en parlant de la liberté dont disposait sa mère à présent.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Bonne fin de soirée.

Dumbledore s'inclina, et Draco le raccompagna jusqu'à la grille.

Narcissa était restée debout dans le hall et attendit qu'il ait refermé la porte avant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'entraîner vers le salon.

- Alors ? Et ce match, vous l'avez gagné ?

- Et comment ! Les Serpentards ont battu les Serdaigles en beauté, ce qui fait que nous serons quand même seconds de la Coupe de Quidditch. Le retard que nous avons sur les Gryffondors n'est plus rattrapable, mais nous avons réussi à distancer les deux autres maisons.

- C'est bien, Draco. Je suis contente. Ça va, en cours ?

- Comme une année d'ASPIC. J'aurai mes examens sans problèmes, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiet.

- Tout se passera bien, comme toujours. Je suis certaine que tu vas réussir haut la main.

- J'aimerais tellement que tu aies raison.

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que…Bah, je te raconterai une autre fois. C'est ta journée, et je n'ai pas envie de la gâcher.

Un autre elfe de maison vint les avertir que le dîner était prêté, et ils passèrent à la salle à manger. Draco prit la place occupée habituellement par son père, sous un portrait de Lucius enfant, et Narcissa s'assit en face de lui. Les elfes firent le service, et les Malefoy commencèrent à dîner.

- Qu'envisages-tu après Poudlard ?

- Je vais voir avec le professeur Snape. Devenir un expert en potions m'intéresse. Mais j'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi pour y penser. Nous ne sommes qu'en mars.

- Fais attention quand même. La fin de l'année sera vite là, et si tu veux une bonne place, c'est maintenant qu'il faut agir.

- Maman, laisse-moi me débrouiller tout seul, tu veux bien ?

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, puis la mère de Draco se résolut enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Et tes amours, ça va ?

Draco, surpris par la soudaineté de la question, en avala de travers et rougit violemment. Il regarda sa mère par en dessous, ne sachant pas exactement quoi lui dire ni ce qu'elle voulait comme réponse. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

- Je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment, mais ça peut aller.

Narcissa sourit devant l'attitude de son fils et préféra ne pas insister. Il n'avait jamais vraiment montré le fond de son cœur (3). Il se leva, s'approcha de sa mère et déposa un petit paquet enrubanné devant elle avant de se rasseoir.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir, ce n'est pas piégé.

Elle défit le nœud, écarta le papier et en sortit un livre. Le volume avait une couverture en velours d'un violet profond et les lettres d'or du titre brillaient sous la lumière.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Je le cherchais partout.

- Á la librairie, pendant notre dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me le procurer. Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir.

- Draco, tu es complètement fou…

- Promets-moi juste de ne pas l'ouvrir avant que je sois reparti pour Poudlard.

- C'est promis, assura-t-elle.

Narcissa tourna et retourna le livre entre ses mains, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle leva les yeux, rencontra le tableau du regard, et sa joie s'effaça aussitôt, laissant la place au trouble. Draco s'inquiéta du changement soudain de sa mère et crut voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non, tout va très bien, déclara précipitamment la mère de Draco en tentant de se maîtriser.

Le Serpentard se retourna et chercha ce qui avait bien pu la terroriser à ce point, mais il ne trouva rien. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, tout était redevenu normal, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

- Tu dois être fatigué, dit-elle pour détourner la conversation. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Draco se leva et alla embrasser sa mère.

- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit, maman.

- Bonne nuit, Draco.

Le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre, soucieux et l'estomac noué. Il avait un pressentiment étrange, sans parvenir à mettre des mots dessus.

* * *

(1) Et connaissant Lucius, il n'a pas dû faire dans la dentelle…

(2) Voir le chapitre « Rêves de sang ».

(3) Avec un père comme le sien, ça n'a rien d'étonnant.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Draco s'affranchit enfin de son père. 


	65. Le seigneur du château

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list: **« Numb », Linkin Park (1).

**Chapitre 31: **Le seigneur du château.

Narcissa s'assura que Draco avait bien gagné sa chambre, puis elle sortit dans le hall, souleva une lourde tenture suspendue au mur et prononça une formule. Les pierres glissèrent dans un grondement sourd, révélant un passage sombre et humide. Elle s'empara d'une torche accrochée à l'entrée et s'enfonça dans les entrailles du manoir.

Elle posa le pied sur un sol plus ferme et s'avança dans le couloir. Les sous-sols de la demeure l'avaient toujours effrayée mais là, elle en avait tout simplement une sainte terreur parce qu'elle savait que la présence de Draco avait aggravé les choses.

Une poigne de fer se referma sur son bras, l'obligeant à lâcher la torche, ce qui la plongea dans le noir le plus complet. Elle fut attirée en avant, trébucha et heurta le mur.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, il me semble, siffla une voix glaciale derrière elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu en feras un sorcier craint et respecté.

- Lucius, je…

- Tais-toi ! Tu sais ce que tu vas m'obliger à faire, murmura-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Pardon, Lucius. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas ça, implora Narcissa.

- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix. Je ne supporte pas qu'on me désobéisse. Tu aurais dû le savoir, depuis le temps.

Il l'entraîna sans ménagement le long du couloir, ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite et jeta Narcissa à l'intérieur avant d'entrer à son tour. La mère de Draco sanglotait, comprenant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver. Lucius l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'envoya promener dans un coin. Il claqua des doigts, et la lumière des torches s'intensifia, donnant un éclat sinistre aux chaînes fixées à la table qui occupait le centre de la cellule.

- Je vais te faire passer une bonne fois pour toutes l'envie de recommencer et de faire de MON héritier un lâche. Un Mangemort n'a pas d'états d'âme. Il n'a pas besoin de s'encombrer de sentiments.

- Lucius, s'il te…

La gifle résonna sèchement dans la pièce, et Lucius s'agenouilla à côté de Narcissa. Elle pleurait en silence pour éviter d'attiser la colère de son mari. Il prit sa baguette, força sa femme à se relever et fit quelques pas en avant. Il se retourna et la regarda. Elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds et gardait les yeux baissés.

- ENDOLORIS !

Narcissa s'effondra sur le sol dallé en hurlant de douleur. Lucius était vraiment furieux, et ce n'était que le début.

Dbdbdbdb

Draco ouvrit des yeux affolés, la peur vrillée au ventre. Il se leva, agrippa sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et sortit de la chambre pour partir à la recherche de sa mère. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du passage, dans le hall, hésitant à aller plus loin. L'écho des cris de Narcissa lui parvint, lui glaçant le sang. Il s'élança dans le tunnel et descendit vers les sous-sols, où la scène qu'il découvrit acheva de l'horrifier.

Sa mère était attachée au mur par des fers et ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Son visage était tuméfié et elle n'avait même plus l'énergie de pleurer. Son père lui tournait le dos, trop occupé à chercher où envoyer le prochain sort, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas sa présence. Draco s'avança. Lucius leva sa baguette et suspendit son geste, car il avait senti la pointe d'une baguette s'enfoncer dans sa nuque.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de le faire, glissa le Serpentard à l'oreille de son père, et je te jure que les liens du sang n'existeront plus. Lâche-la.

Lucius s'exécuta et libéra Narcissa de ses fers. La mère de Draco, épuisée, se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre.

- Pose encore une fois la main sur elle, et je te tuerai sans hésiter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? le nargua Lucius. Nous sommes dans les sous-sols, et tu n'es qu'un sorcier de premier cycle.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas compris, Lucius, répondit Draco sèchement ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Jusqu'à nouvel avis, rétorqua le père de Draco, c'est moi le maître de cette maison. Tu es mon fils et tu dois m'obéir.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu m'enverras aussi un Doloris, comme à maman ?

- Rien ne m'empêche de le faire, déclara Lucius avec un sourire mauvais. Je pourrais même te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'une loque.

- La solution de facilité pour mater ce qui ne te convient pas, hein, Lucius ? Et bien je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle. Tu as fait tout ça pour rien. Tout ce que tu voulais que je sois n'existe plus. C'est du vent. Je ne serai jamais Mangemort, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

- Ferme-la, Draco.

- Non, c'est trop tard. Je me suis tu trop longtemps. Tu as tellement peur de perdre le contrôle que tu m'étouffes. Je suis fatigué d'être ce que je suis.

Lucius tenta de lever sa baguette pour arrêter son fils, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette quitta ses mains et atterrit dans celles de Draco.

- Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir où taper pour te faire mal.

Le regard de Lucius coula vers Narcissa, et il esquissa un geste dans sa direction.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus lever la main sur elle. Prends-t'en plutôt à quelqu'un qui peut se défendre.

- Parce que tu crois que tu es de taille ? Tu es d'une naïveté…Qui t'a fourré ça dans la tête ?

- Personne ! Je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour comprendre que je valais mieux que ce que tu croyais. Je suis meilleur que toi, et c'est ça qui te gêne. Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je puisse te battre.

- Arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Il est déjà trop tard ! J'ai choisi ce que je voulais être. Et je refuse de te suivre dans cette voie-là. Je ne serai pas un assassin.

- Voldemort…

- Voldemort rien du tout. Il ne me fait pas peur. Fais preuve de courage et arrête de te cacher derrière ton maître.

- Tu vas trop loin, Draco. Il est bien plus qu'un simple maître. Il peut t'apporter la gloire et la puissance. Tu le sais, au moins ?

- Parce qu'il t'a apporté la puissance, à toi ? Regarde-toi, Lucius. Tu n'es rien qu'un de ses sous-fifres !

Le père de Draco prit les paroles de son fils comme un crachat en pleine figure et fit un pas en avant.

- Tu vas le regretter.

- Il ne partage pas son pouvoir. Tu aurais dû le comprendre il y a longtemps. Et c'est parce qu'il n'a pas trouvé mieux comme (2)…

Draco ne se rendit pas compte que son père s'était rapproché de lui, et le coup de poing qu'il se prit dans l'estomac lui coupa la parole en même temps que le souffle. Il tomba par terre, plié en deux par la douleur. Lucius s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

- Tu veux qu'on règle cette histoire d'homme à homme, c'est ça ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu ne fais pas le poids et tu ne le feras jamais.

Il releva le Serpentard en le prenant par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. De l'autre main, il lui attrapa le visage et le força à le regarder.

- Tu vas devenir Mangemort parce que c'est ce que j'ai décidé. Tu entreras au service de Voldemort et tu as plutôt intérêt à faire honneur au nom des Malefoy.

Il relâcha Draco, qui glissa le long de la muraille ne tremblant. Le jeune homme, complètement perdu, posa la main sur sa baguette sans s'en rendre compte.

- Ça oui, je ferai honneur au nom de Malefoy, murmura-t-il. Je lui ferai honneur comme jamais. Je tuerai Voldemort, même si je dois disparaître. Je serai le dernier à porter ce nom indigne. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, Lucius, et me faire subir tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Je ne suis plus ton fils. Je n'ai de Malefoy que le nom.

Lucius fit demi-tour, mais Draco réagit plus vite.

- STUPEFIX !

Le père de Draco s'immobilisa, paralysé par le sort qu'il avait reçu.

- Tu vois ! J'ai bien étudié en cours, comme tu me l'as demandé, ou plutôt ordonné. J'ai tellement bien travaillé que je suis un des meilleurs de ma génération. Mais ce n'est pas Voldemort qui en bénéficiera.

Le corps de Lucius décolla du sol, et Draco sortit dans le couloir en le guidant.

- Maintenant, je vais faire la seule chose que tu mérites.

Ils remontèrent dans le hall, et le Serpentard ouvrit en grand la lourde porte de chêne.

- Tu as de la chance d'être ce que tu es, sinon tu passais par l'entrée des domestiques.

Draco regarda une dernière fois son père et abaissa sa baguette.

- Ne t'avises plus jamais de remettre les pieds ici, ou je préviendrai moi-même le ministère. PROJECTO !

Lucius fit un vol plané dans l'obscurité, et Draco ne sut où il était tombé qu'au bruit qu'il fit. Il scruta un instant les ténèbres avant de refermer la porte et de la verrouiller. Il monta à l'étage, retourna dans sa chambre et prit un papier et de l'encre.

_« Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je serai bien de retour demain matin à sept heurs comme convenu. Mais des événements graves survenus ici pendant ma présence m'obligent à vous écrire en urgence pour vous demander de placer le manoir Malefoy sous protection afin d'empêcher mon père d'y revenir, et ce dès mon départ de la maison. Répondez-moi de suite si vous le pouvez. C'est d'une extrême importance. Il s'agit d'une question de sécurité._

_Draco Malefoy. »_

Le Serpentard se rendit à la volière et prit le grand-duc dont se servait sa mère. Il lui accrocha la lettre à la patte et le relâcha.

- Va le plus vite possible et reviens avec une réponse.

L'oiseau s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit, laissant à Draco une sensation étrange. Lucius était parti trop facilement, et il savait que sa vengeance serait terrible. Son estomac se noua, et une angoisse monta en lui sans qu'il pût aller contre. Il descendit s'occuper de sa mère, qui était restée dans la cellule, puis il retourna au salon pour y attendre les consignes du directeur.

Le rapace revint près de deux heures et demie plus tard avec une réponse de Dumbledore. Draco la décacheta précipitamment et la lut.

_« Draco,_

_Quoi qu'il advienne, ne quittez pas le manoir. Je viendrai vous chercher demain matin à l'heure prévue. De cette façon, je pourrai faire le nécessaire concernant la protection du manoir. En attendant mon arrivée, prononcez la formule anti-intrusion ci-dessous. Elle vous permettra de patienter jusqu'au matin et vous évitera de veiller. C'est une formule sûre mais pour être efficace, vous devrez la prononcer à chaque point d'entrée existants de la maison. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant, malheureusement. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit, si tant est que ça soit encore possible. »_

Draco replia la lettre et la rangea. Il avait Dumbledore de son côté. Il ne serait pas seul à défendre sa mère. Il se changea à nouveau, l'affrontement avec son père ayant été violent, fit ce qu'Albus lui avait conseillé, puis il se recoucha, l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

* * *

(1) Elle colle pile poil au chapitre, et va devenir un chapitre parallèle.

(2) Le sexe et le pouvoir ont toujours été liés. Le sous-entendu de Draco est clair…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **cette fois, c'est avec le directeur que Draco discute. 


	66. Un revenant

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement est volontaire.

**NdA2: **à partir de cette semaine, et vu que nous abordons la 3e partie, il n'y a plus que 2 chapitres par update, sauf pour les 3 derniers chapitres de la fic, où il n'y aura plus cette fois qu'1 chapitre par semaine.

**Reviews: **

**- Onarluca: **merci. Pour le chapitre dans lequel Draco fout littéralement son père dehors, c'est vrai que c'était pas mal. Et amplement mérité. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant... Bonne lecture.

- **LadyNush:** pour répondre à ta question, j'irai au bout de cette fic qui est terminée au niveau de l'écriture depuis le 5 février. Et j'ai déjà commencé la séquelle (par le dernier chapitre, parce qu'il est un peu "dur" émotionnellement; il y a un mort...). En tout cas, merci pour ta review. C'est sympa.

**Chapitre 32: **Un revenant (1).

C'est avec un grand regret que Draco laissa sa mère seule au manoir, même si il savait que Dumbledore avait fait le nécessaire.

Sitôt arrivés à Poudlard, ils allèrent s'expliquer dans le bureau du directeur.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Albus en refermant la porte.

- Lucius est revenu et il a battu ma mère. Il a même menacé de me tuer ou de s'en prendre à elle si je ne lui obéis pas à propos de mon entrée chez les Mangemorts.

- Parce que tu lui as dit ?

- Évidemment. Ça l'a rendu fou de rage. Ses menaces ne me font pas peur, et en plus, il ne va pas savoir comment faire avec Voldemort.

- Tu t'es mis dans une situation difficile, Draco, et pas seulement avec ton père. Les autres Mangemorts vont le savoir, et leurs enfants aussi. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- J'y ai pensé. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis le début de l'année. Je crois qu'ils ont commencé à avoir des doutes après le match de Quidditch.

- Oui. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais eu des problèmes avec des membres de ton équipe dans les vestiaires.

- Ce n'est pas important. Ils ont pensé que j'avais été nul pendant le match, c'est tout ce qui compte. Qu'ils apprennent que je ne serai pas des leurs est le moindre de mes soucis.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui compte suffisamment pour toi pour que tu prennes le risque que Voldemort te punisse ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à mettre ta vie dans la balance ?

- Vous le savez très bien, puisque vous pouvez lire dans les esprits.

- C'est juste, mais je préfèrerais l'entendre de ta bouche.

Draco pâlit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore déforme ses paroles et s'en serve pour le contraindre à avouer. Il le regarda, blessé, mais le vieux sorcier attendait bien une réponse.

- C'est par amour, monsieur. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne m'obligez pas à en parler.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Draco, combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir dissimuler une telle chose ? Le professeur Snape est venu me trouver et nous avons longuement discuté. Il est très inquiet à ton sujet. Il n'y a pas que lui. Les autres professeurs ont remarqué que tes résultats ont baissé et que tu as changé. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même et ça se voit.

- Je m'en moque !

- Ça m'étonnerait. Quand tes camarades sauront que tu ne deviendras pas Mangemort, crois-tu vraiment qu'ils ne feront pas le lien avec ton attitude ?

- Ils ne savent pas qui…

- Parce qu'ils ne t'ont pas suffisamment bien regardé. Mais ils finiront par deviner, pour toi et Harry. Et quoi que tu fasses, tu ne pourras pas empêcher la violence de se déchaîner.

Draco repensa à ce que lui avait dit Pansy dans les vestiaires.

- Harry a l'habitude de leur méchanceté.

- Mais pas toi. Et ce que tu subiras, Harry en souffrira d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Il ne sait rien, et je ne lui dirai pas. C'est mieux pour lui. De toute façon, c'est perdu d'avance. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, ça ne peut pas marcher.

- Ça peut voler, Draco. C'est encore mieux. C'est une chance pour vous (2), même si tu penses le contraire. Il ne peut vous arriver que des bonnes choses, crois-moi.

- Si seulement vous pouviez avoir raison…

- Ne pars pas vaincu dès le début, Draco. Tu ne sais comment va réagir Harry.

- Ça va provoquer le désordre dans Poudlard. Comment vous allez faire ?

- C'est mon problème. Au pire, tu finiras l'année dans une chambre individuelle. Mais occupe-toi de toi. Ça sera déjà pas mal. D'accord ?

- Oui, répondit le Serpentard d'une voix à peine audible.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Dumbledore mais ne vit qu'un sourire bienveillant sur son visage. Terminer l'année scolaire isolé dans une chambre…Á cette idée, son cœur se serra. Autant l'y mettre dès maintenant. Seul dans sa chambre… Il rougit et pensa qu'il vendrait son âme au diable pour que Harry dise oui et soit à ses côtés.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, intervint Dumledore.

- De quoi ? demanda Draco, surpris.

- De vendre ton âme au diable.

- Et pour mon père ? interrogea le Serpentard, qui cherchait un moyen de détourner la conversation et venait de se rappeler de la raie raison de sa présence dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Il y a une formule anti-intrusion dirigée contre lui sur la maison. J'ai laissé la contre-formule à ta mère. Comme ça, il ne pourra entrer que si elle le veut.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout ce que j'ai le droit de faire. J'ai aussi averti le ministère de sa présence dans les environs. Ça devrait le tenir éloigné un certain temps.

- Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, je l'aurais prévenu moi-même, lâcha Draco froidement. Je ne veux plus qu'il l'approche. Il lui a fait trop de mal.

- Je te le répète. C'est à elle de choisir. Il y a un autre sort qui renvoie tout maléfice de contrainte à son expéditeur. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne peut pas l'obliger à le laisser entrer. Est-ce que ça te va, comme protection ?

- J'aurais préféré rester là-bas, dit Draco de mauvaise grâce.

- Tu sais que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, aujourd'hui ?

- Aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Plus j'éviterai les autres, mieux ça sera. Puis j'irai m'entraîner un peu pour le dernier match.

- Très bien. En attendant, va te reposer. Tu as une mine de déterré.

- Merci, professeur.

- De rien, Draco. Mais surtout, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu trouveras le bon moment.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Il erra un moment dans les couloirs, réfléchissant aux paroles de Dumbledore, puis il alla chercher ses affaires avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit quand il y pénétra, et elle semblait déserte. Seule madame Pince, trop occupée à ranger quelques volumes, était visible. Il s'installa à l'écart dans un coin et prit un rouleau de parchemin et de l'encre. Il commença à rédiger les premières lignes de son devoir de sortilèges avant d'en perdre le fil et de plonger dans ses pensées. Trouver le bon moment…Il voulait le dire et être enfin soulagé. Pour ce que ça allait changer pour lui…Mais il devait le faire, et avant la fin de l'année.

Il s'imagina dans la chambre et rougit à nouveau en priant Merlin que personne ne le remarque. La voix aigrelette de Pansy Parkinson résonna à ses oreilles, et la vision qu'il avait du Gryffondor lui souriant disparut. Draco sursauta, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Bonjour quand même. Je te signale que ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle, mais apparemment tu n'as pas entendu.

- Dix minutes ? Ça m'étonnerait. Ça fait à peine cinq …

En jetant un œil à la pendule sur le mur près de l'entrée, il s'aperçut qu'il était à la bibliothèque depuis près de deux heures. Il frissonna, complètement tiré de sa rêverie.

- Tu veux bien sortir de mon espace vital, s'il te plaît ? Tu m'empêches de respirer.

- C'est dingue la facilité avec laquelle tu plombes une conversation en ce moment !

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, Pansy, alors lâche-moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on parle de toi autour d'une tasse de thé ? déclara Parkinson d'un ton si particulier que Draco ne sut dire si elle était sincère ou si elle se moquait de lui.

Il rangea ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque sous le regard désapprobateur de madame Pince. Il se précipita dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, regagna le dortoir et y prit son balai. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le terrain de Quidditch soit libre. Pour achever de contrarier le Serpentard, ce n'était pas le cas. Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut l'occupant.

Harry était là lui aussi.

* * *

(1) Ça peut être aussi bien Lucius, qui revient dans la vie de son fils, que Draco -qui a enfin une chance de sortir de l'enfer dans lequel son père l'avait plongé grâce à Harry. 

(2) Ce qui peut se passer entre eux n'est que secondaire à ses yeux. Lui ne voit que la possibilité de battre Voldemort.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Draco rate une occasion en or d'ouvrir son cœur, et fait un geste inattendu de sa part. 


	67. Le courage de Draco

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**2e partie : le Purgatoire.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 33: **Le courage de Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? demanda le Serpentard en serrant le manche de son balai dans la main pour se donner une contenance (1).

- La même chose que toi, je présume.

Les paroles de Dumbledore se mirent à tourner dans la tête de Draco. « Tu trouveras le bon moment ». Le bon moment, il l'avait enfin. Mais est-ce qu'il aurait seulement le courage de le faire ?

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- C'est un interrogatoire, là, ou quoi ?

Draco baissa les yeux et rougit.

- Pour répondre à ta question, je m'entraîne juste un peu pour ne pas perdre la main. Nous avons disputé tous nos matchs, alors autant garder la technique comme ça.

Harry s'éloigna en direction du local à matériel, et Draco le suivit, les yeux rivés sur lui. Le Gryffondor ouvrit la porte du local et s'apprêtait à utiliser sa baguette pour soulever le coffre des balles quand il s'aperçut que le Serpentard était derrière lui.

- Puisque tu es là, tu peux venir m'aider à la porter ?

- Pardon ? Porter quoi ?

- La malle ! Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Draco ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Ça va très bien, merci pour moi, lâcha Drago en grommelant. Et ça irait encore mieux si tu ne me lançais pas ces regards-là, pensa-t-il en lui-même.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça, lâcha Draco avec mauvaise humeur.

- Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Tu es tout blanc. Alors si c'est pour faire un malaise une fois que tu seras sur ton balai, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Ça ira, je te dis. Occupe-toi donc de tes balles !

- Comme tu veux.

Ils se mirent chacun à une extrémité du terrain et commencèrent à s'échauffer tout en s'épiant mutuellement. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, Harry s'approcha de Draco.

- Ça te dit qu'on se fasse un match entre nous ?

- Nous ne sommes que deux et…

- Les battes et le Souafle, ça s'ensorcelle. Le reste n'a pas besoin de nous.

- Il n'y a pas que le matériel de Quidditch que tu peux ensorceler, Harry, sortit le Serpentard à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda le Gryffondor qui s'était un peu éloigné.

- Non, rien. Bon, tu le leur jettes, ce foutu sort, ou tu veux que je le fasse à ta place ?

Draco se maudit intérieurement. Il venait de laisser passer une occasion en or. Harry revint vers lui et lui tendit la main.

- On y va ?

- On y va, répondit le Serpentard en la prenant.

Il tressaillit sous le contact de la peau brûlante de son rival, mais ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte. Ils enfourchèrent leurs balais, tapèrent du pied sur le sol et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Draco redescendit au bout de quelques minutes, épuisé, après avoir essayé de suivre les évolutions du Souafle tout en fixant Harry du regard.

- Hey, ça va ?

Le Serpentard, assis dans l'herbe, leva ses yeux gris sur le Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est rien. Ça va passer.

Et pour tenter de se convaincre, il se releva et remonta sur son balai.

- Draco, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y, souffla doucement Harry.

Draco sentit son cœur s'affoler un peu plus et l'air lui manquer. Avait-il deviné ? Il lui tourna le dos, espérant se calmer, mais en vain. Ils reprirent leurs évolutions, sans remarquer qu'ils étaient observés depuis le dessous des gradins. Ils firent une pause après une demi-heure de jeu.

- C'est quand même plus pratique quand les équipes sont au complet.

- Si ils nous voyaient tous les deux, ils en seraient malades.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. On reprend ? demanda brusquement Draco, gêné.

Draco s'envola à nouveau, et Harry le suivit. Ils arrêtèrent quelques Souafles et tentèrent d'attraper le Vif d'Or à tour de rôle. Il s'immobilisa soudainement et scruta les tribunes comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un, mais je me suis trompé.

Ce fut Harry qui mit fin à la seconde séance d'entraînement. Draco posa pied à terre tout de suite après lui. C'était le moment où jamais. Il s'approcha du Gryffondor.

- Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci en sentant la tension monter d'un cran.

Le Serpentard hésita un instant, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir dire ça…

- Dis-le simplement.

- Je…

Draco n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase. Son père venait de surgir et brandissait sa baguette dans leur direction. Harry, qui faisait face au jeune homme, ne l'avait pas vu.

- AMPLIFICATO DOLORIS !

Le Serpentard eut juste le temps d'écarter le Gryffondor de la trajectoire avant de prendre le sortilège en pleine poitrine et de basculer en arrière, inanimé. Comprenant ce qu'il avait fait et avant que Harry ait eu le temps de réagir, il disparut, les abandonnant sur le terrain.

Harry se précipita sur Draco et tenta de le réanimer sans succès. Seule sa respiration difficile lui prouvait qu'il vivait encore. Le Gryffondor chercha du regard un moyen d'avertir Dumbledore de ce qui s'était passé et voyant le Souafle, n'eut d'autre choix que de lui lancer un sort et de l'envoyer sur Poudlard.

- Draco, s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux. Ne pars pas avant de savoir.

Il lui souleva doucement la tête.

- Ne me laisse pas tout seul, murmura-t-il d'une vois étranglée.

Albus et Severus accoururent aussitôt et se figèrent sur place en découvrant Harry en état de choc et enlaçant le corps de Draco.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est Lucius. Il était là et il a jeté un sort, articula le Gryffondor.

- Tu es sûr que c'était lui ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais j'ai reconnu sa voix.

Snape sépara Draco de Harry et examina son élève.

- Si on veut qu'il s'en sorte, il faut l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Je m'en charge. Vous, occupez-vous de Harry.

Le professeur de potions s'approcha du Gryffondor et le releva. Harry se laissa faire sans rechigner, trop assommé par ce qui s'était produit pour réagir.

- Il allait me dire quelque chose, répéta-t-il tout le temps du trajet.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien, dit Snape pour le rassurer.

Il raccompagna Harry au château, laissant Albus avec Draco. Celui-ci jeta un sortilège de lévitation et installa le Serpentard sur une civière avant de l'y attacher solidement. Puis il chercha de quoi créer un Portoloin, et il disparut avec le blessé.

Severus ne laissa Harry seul que quand il fut certain qu'il s'était un peu calmé.

- Le professeur Dumbledore nous donnera des nouvelles dès qu'il en aura. Il faut être patient. Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand-chose pour lui, déclara-t-il en le quittant devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Le Gryffondor, abattu, hésita un moment puis, s'apercevant que le professeur de potions n'était plus là, décida de retourner sur le terrain pour récupérer les balais (2).

(1) j'ai failli mettre « son manche à balai », mais ça risquait d'être mal compris (Oh et puis zut ! c'est un slash, après tout !).

(2) Geste dérisoire, mais important à ses yeux.

NdA: et non, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Mais ça ne va pas tarder, c'est promis.

**Prochain chapitre: **début de la 3e et dernière partie (« L'Enfer »). Quand Narcissa vide son sac face à Lucius.


	68. La dispute

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Ce dont il faut se souvenir: **mariage du professeur Snape (chapitre 12), assassinat de sa femme enceinte (30), arrestation et procès de Snape (chapitres 30 à 37), cauchemars de Harry et Draco (43), assassinat de la grand-mère de Neville (47), incendie du QG de l'Ordre (51), Neville qui prend la Marque des Ténèbres (58), Draco chasse son père (65), Draco qui prend un sortilège destiné à Harry (67).

**Reviews:**

**- Onarluca: **la Zorro des reviews a encore frappé, à ce que je vois. Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver chaque semaine...Et oui, je suis sadique. Mais quand tu verras où j'ai coupé pour le slash, tu vas encore plus me maudire...Ca sent le lynchage à plein nez.

- **Mily Black:** je sais, je sais, j'ai abusé sur ce coup-là. Mais la fic était écrite comme ça (ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire long...). D'un autre côté je crois l'avoir déjà dit dans une review), je ne pouvais pas les mettre ensemble dès le début de la fic alors qu'ils s'étaient joyeusement étripés pendant six ans. Ca aurait fait désordre...Mais rassure-toi. Prend une des tes mains. Le chapitre que tu as juste sous les yeux est le pouce, le 2e est l'index...Tu connais la suite. Tout ça pour dire qu'en comptant les deux chapitres d'aujourd'hui, il ne reste plus que l'équivalent des doigts d'une main (en fait, tu y seras avec ton auriculaire) avant LE chapitre que tout le monde attend et que j'ai sans doute foiré. Mais bon. On verra bien. La patience est une des plus grandes vertus. Alors pitié! Ne tape pas trop fort!Ca arrive quand Draco est encore à Sainte-Mangouste. Ca te va? Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1: **La dispute.

Narcissa posa son sac, décrocha sa cape qui glissa à terre et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise à sa portée. Elle était très pâle et avait les yeux rouges. Elle se leva, un peu perdue, et appela un elfe de maison.

- Fais-moi couler un bain, et vite.

L'elfe s'éclipsa, la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Elle avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore l'avertissant de ce qui s'était produit en tout début de soirée. Elle s'était aussitôt rendue à Sainte-Mangouste, pour trouver les guérisseurs en train d'essayer de sauver son fils et le directeur de Poudlard qui faisait les cent pas. Après l'expulsion de Lucius du manoir, elle n'était même pas étonnée. Et maintenant, Draco luttait contre la mort pour avoir tenu tête à son père.

L'elfe revint pour lui dire que son bain était prêt, et elle monta à l'étage d'un pas traînant. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau brûlante avec délice. Le trajet jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste l'avait épuisée, même si elle y était allée en transplanant. Mais plus que la fatigue physique, c'était l'épuisement moral qui la minait. Son mari était recherché par le ministère, et elle était sur le point de perdre le seul être qui comptait à ses yeux et pour lequel elle était prête à se sacrifier. Elle se recroquevilla dans la baignoire, posa son front sur ses genoux et pleura.

L'eau avait refroidi quand elle se rappela où elle se trouvait. Narcissa sortit de la baignoire, enfila un pyjama avant de se coucher sans prendre le temps de manger, et de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Des coups brutaux frappés à la grande porte d'entrée la tirèrent des bras de Morphée sans qu'elle sût dire si elle avait dormi une ou plusieurs heures. Elle sursauta quand elle aperçut un elfe de maison, paralysé par la peur et tenant une chandelle, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre. Narcissa se redressa, complètement réveillée cette fois-ci.

- C'est…c'est le m…le maître.

Narcissa se releva, attrapa le peignoir posé sur le dossier du fauteuil et descendit l'escalier. Lucius était là, sur le pas de la porte, couvert de crasse et une large entaille au front. Dans un premier geste, elle s'avança vers lui, puis elle se souvint du sortilège anti-intrusion que Dumbledore avait jeté sur le manoir et s'arrêta à bonne distance de la porte.

- Tu me laisses là, ou je peux entrer ? demanda le père de Draco, qui était éreinté.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul mais devant l'aspect pitoyable de son mari, elle se ravisa et leva le sort pour permettre à Lucius de rentrer. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, il monta à l'étage pour se laver et se changer sans prêter attention à sa femme qui resta dans le hall. Ne le voyant pas redescendre, elle monta à son tour et le trouva endormi sur le lit, là où elle était quelques instants plus tôt. Constatant qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de sa plaie au front, elle alla chercher le nécessaire dans la salle de bain et s'approcha précautionneusement de lui avant de lui toucher doucement l'épaule. Lucius se mit sur le dos, et Narcissa entreprit de le soigner. Il se laissa faire sans rechigner avant de refermer les yeux.

- Si il ne me ressemblait pas physiquement, je jurerais que Draco n'est pas mon fils tellement nous sommes différents au niveau du caractère.

Narcissa sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle avait commis une erreur.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Lucius se releva, passa devant elle et se retourna si vite que Narcissa se retrouva plaquée contre le mur sans avoir eu le temps de réagir.

- Qu'il n'est peut-être pas un bâtard au sens propre du terme, mais que son acte ne fait pas de lui un homme pour autant. C'est un lâche.

- Il reste ton fils.

- En refusant de devenir Mangemort ? Sûrement pas ! Puisqu'il n'est pas avec nous, il est contre nous.

- C'est pour ça que tu as voulu le tuer ? Parce qu'il a osé s'opposer à toi ?

Lucius lui envoya une gifle qui l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- Ne t'avise pas de redire ça ! Personne ne s'oppose à moi. Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas essayé de le tuer.

- Alors pourquoi se trouve-t-il à Sainte-Mangouste ? Réponds, Lucius ! Si tu n'as pas tenté de l'éliminer, pourquoi est-il entre la vie et la mort sur un lit d'hôpital ?

Narcissa, complètement hystérique, laissa éclater sa colère malgré les coups de son mari. Au stade où elle en était, même la violence de Lucius ne l'effrayait plus.

- Ce n'est pas lui que je visais.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- C'est Harry Potter qui aurait dû prendre le sortilège à sa place. Mais ton fils a cru bon de se mettre en travers, quitte à se faire tuer.

La mère de Draco s'arrêta, interdite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Il a sauvé la vie de Harry Potter ?

Lucius, qui avait lâché sa femme, vit son visage se décomposer quand elle comprit les conséquences de son acte.

- Quand Voldemort le saura…

- Tu vois où nous mène l'éducation que tu lui as donnée.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, Lucius. C'est trop facile.

- J'aurais dû l'envoyer à Durmstrang. Il aurait baigné dans la magie noire dès le début et n'aurait pas subi la mauvaise influence de Dumbledore et de toute sa clique. Tu as été trop gentille avec lui.

- Il le fallait bien, parce que question brutalités, il était à bonne école avec toi.

- Là, tu fais erreur, Narcissa. Je n'en suis que l'antichambre.

Une nouvelle pluie de coups s'abattit sur elle, qu'elle tenta vainement d'éviter. Le père de Draco s'arrêta, complètement vidé.

- Je savais bien que je commettais une erreur en t'épousant, lâcha-t-il d'une voix méprisante. La famille Black a déjà prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que certaines de ses branches étaient pourries. Il n'y qu'à se rappeler ton cousin Sirius et ta sœur Andromeda.

- Ma famille n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Et tu as oublié Bellatrix.

- C'est exact. Grâce à elle, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas passé inaperçu. Et puis où se trouve-t-elle, d'abord ? Elle aussi est trop lâche pour se montrer au grand jour. C'est dommage, elle avait fait bonne impression à son procès.

Lucius s'approcha de Narcissa, se pencha sur elle et leva la main. Sa femme releva ses bras pour se protéger.

- Tu m'aurais donné un autre enfant, j'aurais eu moins de scrupules à sacrifier Draco. Mais comme tu l'as dit, c'est aussi mon fils et à ce titre, il fera ce que j'ai décidé. Si il s'en sort, il finira l'année à Durmstrang. Là-bas, il sera bien obligé de se plier aux règles.

Il attrapa la mère de Draco par le poignet et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais arrange-toi pour que personne ne sache que je suis ici. Sinon, dixit ton propre fils, il n'y aura plus de liens du sang qui tiennent, et je le tuerai. C'est bien compris ?

Narcissa secoua la tête, incapable de faire plus tant son corps était endolori. Lucius la repoussa brusquement.

- Et puis nettoies-moi tout ça, déclara-t-il sèchement en jetant un coup d'œil à la pièce désordonnée. Le manoir Malefoy n'est pas un taudis.

- C'est juste la maison d'un assassin, murmura sa femme.

- Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ?

Narcissa rentra la tête dans les épaules, prête à recevoir de nouveaux coups, mais son mari se contenta de la frôler en passant.

- Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Je ne peux pas rester à côté de toi. Tu as une allure pitoyable.

Á l'entrée de la chambre, il se retourna et la regarda avec un air de dégoût.

- Quand je pense que nous sommes unis jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **affrontement à Sainte-Mangouste. 


	69. Etat critique

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** »Trouble », Coldplay.

**Chapitre 2:** État critique.

* * *

_Puissiez-vous, aimable lecteur, ne jamais éprouver ce que_

_j'éprouvais alors!Puissent vos yeux ne jamais répandre _

_de larmes aussi délirantes, brûlantes que celles versées_

_par mon âme tourmentée. Puissiez-vous ne jamais adresser_

_au Ciel des prières aussi désespérées, aussi douloureuses_

_que celles qui, à cette heure, s'échappèrent de mes lèvres ;_

_puissiez-vous ne jamais redouter, comme moi, d'être un_

_instrument de malheur pour celui que vous aimez de toute_

_votre âme._

_Jane Eyre, Charlotte Brontë._

* * *

Harry se tenait debout à côté du lit, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude et la colère. Le guérisseur venait de quitter la chambre après avoir fait part au Gryffondor de l'état de santé du blessé. Les mots tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

- Les prochaines heures seront déterminantes quant aux conséquences du sort qu'il a reçu. Il a des chances de s'en tirer, mais nous ne savons pas encore dans quel corps il vivra.

Le visage pâle comme un linge et crispé de douleur de Draco émergeait à peine des couvertures. Les cheveux, déjà très clairs, se confondaient presque avec la taie d'oreiller.

- Il faut que tu t'en sortes, tu m'entends ! chuchota Harry à l'oreille du Serpentard. Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ennemi.

- Que faites-vous ici ? siffla une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui avait parlé de façon aussi agréable.

- Bonjour, Lucius, dit Harry en se redressant. Toujours aussi aimable, à ce que je vois.

- Je vous ai demandé ce que…

- J'ai entendu, le coupa sèchement le jeune homme.

Il se tourna vers le père de Draco.

- Je pensais que votre séjour à Azkaban vous aurait adouci…Je constate que je me suis trompé, déclara-t-il avec ironie.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, monsieur Potter. Vous êtes responsable de tout ça.

- Non, Lucius. C'est à cause de vous que Draco est ici, et uniquement à cause de vous. Vos n'avez pas supporté qu'il s'oppose à vous et à vos plans le concernant. Vous n'avez pas supporté qu'il suive une autre voie que celle que vous lui aviez tracée. Admettez-le !

- Je vais vous faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes, cracha Lucius en s'avançant vers Harry.

- Vous avez beaucoup plus à perdre que moi si vous m'attaquez ici et maintenant. Vous seriez immédiatement arrêté. En plus, vous savez pertinemment qu'il n'y a que Voldemort qui peut me tuer. C'est un droit qu'il se réserve. Sans compter que Draco risque de se prendre un sort qui ne lui était pas destiné. Ce serait dommage de tuer votre fils.

- De toute façon, c'est un lâche !

- Il a plus de courage que vous ne le pensez. C'est vous le lâche. Quand vous attaquez un ennemi, faites-le en face, de sorcier à sorcier.

- Taisez-vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

- C'est à vous de quitter cette chambre. C'est vous qui avez mis Draco dans cet état. Grâce à vous, il gardera peut-être des séquelles à vie. Ce n'est même pas certain qu'il s'en sorte. Alors si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est vous. Faut-il que j'appelle un garde ?

- Vous me le paierez cher.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur. Et Voldemort encore moins. Vous pouvez aller le lui dire, si ça vous amuse. Maintenant, disparaissez avant que je n'alerte le personnel.

Lucius prit l'ordre comme un crachat en pleine figure.

- Vous allez regretter de vous être approché de mon fils.

- Comme vous voulez. En attendant, dehors ! répondit Harry en haussant le ton.

Le père de Draco disparut dans un craquement à peine audible. Harry retourna s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit puis, à bout de forces, il s'endormit en serrant la main glacée de Draco dans la sienne. Ce fut Snape, qui l'escortait pour les trajets, qui le réveilla en le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

- Les heures de visite sont terminées, monsieur Potter, dit Severus à voix basse. Il faut rentrer à Poudlard, sinon vous allez être trop fatigué et vous ne suivrez pas en cours.

- Est-ce quelqu'un va surveiller la chambre de Draco ?

- Sa mère l'a demandé. Pourquoi ?

- Son père est venu tout à l'heure, et il a proféré des menaces.

- Alors raison de plus pour regagner l'école. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, ajouta le professeur de potions en regardant le lit où gisait le Serpentard, il est beaucoup plus solide qu'il n'en a l'air. Et puis il a quelque chose à faire qui lui tient très à cœur et que lui seul peut faire. Rien que pour ça il s'accrochera à la vie, vous pouvez en être certain.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler. Et il m'en voudrait à mort si je le fais à sa place. Il faut attendre qu'il revienne parmi nous.

- Le guérisseur m'a dit que les prochaines heures seront importantes. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rester ici ? demanda Harry à bout de nerfs et au bord des larmes.

- Parce que vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui, surtout dans l'état où vous êtes. Et puis j'ai ordre de Dumbledore de vous ramener à Poudlard par la force si il le faut.

Le Gryffondor regarda Draco et laissa éclater sa peine.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'interpose ? Il risque de mourir à cause moi.

- Il ne mourra pas, assura Severus. J'en suis persuadé. Vous pourrez revenir demain, et si il y a un changement, les guérisseurs nous préviendront par hibou express. Maintenant, venez.

Harry lâcha la main du Serpentard à regret et suivit le professeur de potions dans le couloir.

- Il n'y a pas moyen que je reste ici ? demanda à nouveau le jeune homme.

- Pas pour l'instant. Mais allez voir le professeur Dumbledore demain dans la journée. Il pourra peut-être organiser quelque chose avec le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Croyez bien que si je pouvais faire plus, ça serait sans hésiter.

Ils sortirent dans l'air doux de cette mi-mars, annonciateur d'un beau printemps, et rentrèrent à Poudlard par Portoloin.

Á leur arrivée, Snape envoya Harry au lit et alla trouver Dumbledore dans son bureau.

- Est-ce qu'on peut s'arranger pour que monsieur Potter reste auprès de monsieur Malefoy à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Je crois que nous n'aurons pas trop le choix. Pour la santé de l'un comme pour la guérison de l'autre.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment sans prononcer un mot.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont noué des liens plus forts que l'amitié, dit Dumbledore.

- Vous vous rendez enfin à l'évidence…, répondit le professeur de potions. Et pourtant, aucun d'eux n'a avoué à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait. J'espère qu'ils le feront avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je le souhaite aussi.

Des coups retentirent à la fenêtre. Un hibou attendait dehors en battant furieusement des ailes. Severus alla lui ouvrir, et l'oiseau se précipita à l'intérieur avant de déposer une lettre dans les mains de Dumbledore, qui la décacheta sans attendre. Il la lut et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en pâlissant.

- Réveillez Harry tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Faites ce que je vous dis, ordonna Albus. Vite !

Le professeur de potions quitta le bureau dans un tourbillon de robes et courut le long des couloirs comme si il avait tous les mages noirs de l'Histoire aux trousses. Il arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et prononça le mot de passe. Elle obéit et libéra le passage de mauvaise grâce. Snape n'eut pas à monter dans les dortoirs. Harry, complètement épuisé, s'était endormi tout habillé dans le canapé, face à la cheminée. La lueur des braises lui creusait les traits. Il lui toucha le front du bout des doigts, et le jeune homme mit quelques instants à réaliser ce qui se passait.

- Professeur Snape ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? articula péniblement le Gryffondor.

- Le professeur Dumbledore vient de recevoir une lettre. Je crois que nous devons retourner à Sainte-Mangouste.

Á ces mots, Harry crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où il s'avère que la présence de Harry est vitale pour Draco et que les talents d'Hermione sont dévoilés. 


	70. Hermione et Draco

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** «Earth », Hans Zimmer (BO Gladiator)

"Main title", James Horner (BO Le Nom de la Rose)

« Downslow », Moby.

**Reviews:**

**- Onarluca: **je t'ai déjà donné par mail les réponses à tes questions. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de trop si je ne reviens pas en détail sur la personnalité de Narcissaetla présence d'Hermione dans cette fic. Bises.

-** Mily Black:** contente de savoir que l'explication des doigts t'ait fait rire. C'était un peu le but de la manoeuvre! Et pour Narcissa,on va dire que j'ai apprécié de la décrire comme une femme qui ne s'incline pas forcément devant l'autorité. Ca va être encore pire après, comme tu le sais déjà. Bonne lecture.

- **Vert emeraude:** oui, le réveil de Draco est pour très bientôt (chapitre 4, il me semble, mais vous allez toutes et tous me maudire quand vous allez voir où j'ai coupé...). Mais disons que c'est un peu aussi grâce à Hermione, comme tu vas pouvoir t'en rendre compte tout de suite. Bye,et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3: **Hermione et Draco.

Le guérisseur les accueillit dès leur arrivée à l'hôpital.

- Son état s'est détérioré tout de suite après votre départ. La fièvre est montée très vite, et nous avons eu du mal à le stabiliser. Il est encore à 42°.

Un deuxième guérisseur s'approcha de lui et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

- Oui, mais pas longtemps. Il a des soins importants à recevoir et il faut minimiser les risques.

Harry s'élança dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Si Draco venait à mourir sans savoir ce qu'il ressentait, pourquoi le Gryffondor continuerait-il à se battre ? Une guérisseuse entra à sa suite et examina le Serpentard.

- Est-ce qu'il souffre ? demanda le jeune homme en posant sa main sur le front du blessé.

- Pas là où il se trouve en ce moment, répondit-elle en replaçant la couverture avant de lire le thermomètre. Ça alors !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Attendez, je me suis peut-être trompée. Mais non pourtant…Je vais chercher mon supérieur.

- Que se passa-t-il ?

- La fièvre est en train de tomber ! répondit la guérisseuse en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard accompagnée du guérisseur qui les avait reçus. Il l'examina à son tour et dut reconnaître que son état s'était amélioré.

- 40°… Je suis contraint d'admettre que votre présence est nécessaire à sa guérison, dit-il en fixant Harry d'un air étrange. Je vais faire installer un deuxième lit dans la chambre.

Il donna des consignes à la guérisseuse, laquelle s'exécuta aussi rapidement que possible.

- Cette solution n'est que très provisoire. Dès que ce jeune homme ira mieux, il est évident que vous regagnerez votre école. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, monsieur, répondit Harry en regardant tour à tour Draco, Snape et le guérisseur.

- Bien. Ce n'est pas tout de le veiller. Pensez à dormir quand même. Vous ne lui seriez pas très utile si vous deviez tomber malade à votre tour. Sur ce…

Le guérisseur quitta la chambre, laissant un silence gênant s'installer entre le Gryffondor et le professeur de potions. Severus alla s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise présente.

- Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour moi. De toute façon, tant que je n'ai pas reçu d'instructions de Dumbledore concernant votre séjour ici, je dois rester pour éviter tout problème.

Il s'installa pour la nuit, et Harry se coucha tout en gardant Draco à portée de vue. Au lever du jour, le guérisseur revint, porteur d'un message à l'intention de Snape.

- Je viens de recevoir ceci pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant la lettre. Je crois que vous l'attendiez.

Le professeur de potions brisa le cachet de Poudlard et parcourut le parchemin en fronçant les sourcils. Le glissant dans sa poche, il se tourna vers le guérisseur.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls ?

- Bien sûr. Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

Snape attendit qu'il soit sorti avant de réveiller Harry.

- Je dois rentrer à Poudlard. Vous allez donc rester ici. Je vais protéger cette chambre de façon à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Vous ne devrez en sortir sous aucun prétexte. Vous m'avez compris ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Tant mieux. Je reviendrai en fin de journée avec un de vos camarades pour que vous puissiez continuer à travailler.

Sans laisser à Harry le temps de poser une question, il prononça une formule compliquée et se prépara à partir. Le Gryffondor le rattrapa sur le pas de la porte.

- Merci, monsieur.

Le jeune homme profita de chaque passage de la guérisseuse pour discuter, et c'est de bon cœur qu'elle lui tint compagnie. Il vit arriver la fin de la journée avec soulagement. Être assigné à résidence commençait à lui peser. Snape fut le premier à rentrer dans la chambre, et Harry découvrit avec surprise que c'était Hermione qui l'avait accompagné.

- Salut Hermione, dit Harry en souriant.

- Salut Harry. Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. On dirait que quelque chose l'attire et le repousse en même temps.

- Je vous laisse. Mademoiselle Granger, je vous attendrai au cinquième étage quand vous voudrez partir.

Snape sortit, leur permettant de discuter plus librement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ?

- Le guérisseur m'a regardé bizarrement quand il a vu que je devais être là pour que Draco puisse guérir. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose le retient, qu'il a peur d'aller mieux.

- C'est sûrement parce qu'il sent que tu seras là à son réveil, et que tu lui demanderas pourquoi il s'est interposé entre son père et toi. Tu veux bien sortir dans le couloir, s'il te plaît ?

- Mais si Snape revient…Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter la chambre.

- J'ai besoin d'être seule un instant avec lui, déclara Hermione en montrant Draco du doigt. Et tu as entendu Snape comme moi. Il est au salon de thé du cinquième. En plus, je t'ai amené ça. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile.

Elle prit son sac et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité.

- Ne dis rien ! Attends-moi dans le couloir.

Harry posa la cape sur ses épaules et disparut de sa vue. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer qu'elle sut qu'il était dehors. Elle rapprocha la chaise du lit de Draco et s'assit avant de fermer les yeux et de poser la main sur son front. Elle prononça quelques mots à voix basse, se laissa gagner par la douleur du Serpentard et sa respiration se ralentit.

* * *

_Draco ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était allongé et totalement incapable de bouger. La main d'Hermione était toujours posée sur son front, et elle le regardait en souriant._

_- Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Tu es sur un lit d'hôpital à Sainte-Mangouste. Moi, je suis là pour t'aider._

_- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Tu as empêché ton père de tuer Harry en prenant le sort qu'il lui avait lancé à sa place._

_- Pourquoi m'aides-tu, Hermione ? Je n'ai jamais été gentil avec toi._

_- Je sais. Mais tout le monde veut comprendre pourquoi tu restes dans cet état alors que Harry est ici pour que tu ailles mieux. Tu ne veux pas revenir ?_

_- Je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas._

_- Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?_

_- Parce que tout le monde saura pourquoi je me suis interposé. Et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne. Surtout pas lui._

_- Qui ? Harry ?_

_- Oui. Ça me tuera si il sait._

_- Si il sait que tu l'aimes ?_

_- Tais-toi, par pitié. Ne prononce jamais ces mots-là._

_- Ça te gêne ?_

_- C'est juste que je n'ai pas le droit de les entendre, mais encore moins celui de les dire. J'ai été élevé comme ça._

_- Tu t'es aperçu que tu n'étais pas comme eux et que tu pouvais trembler pour quelqu'un. Je ne vais quand même pas te condamner pour avoir un cœur. J'en suis très contente._

_-Toi, tu ne me jugeras peut-être pas. Mais tous les autres le feront, et Harry encore plus. Je ne le supporterai pas._

_- Tu te trompes complètement. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Ni pourquoi il prenait tous ces risques pour toi ?_

_- Quels risques ? Il n'a jamais…_

_- Les vestiaires, après le match Gryffondor/Serpentard. Il m'en a parlé. Et votre rencontre à Pré-au-Lard…Il avait compris presque depuis le début de l'année que tu ne suivrais pas les traces de ton père. Ça l'a rendu heureux à un point…bien plus qu'il ne le pensait lui-même._

_- Du moment où il s'imagine que c'est juste à cause de ça, ça me va._

_- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Quand je pense que tu lui as demandé d'ouvrir les yeux ! C'est à toi de le faire, Draco. Si tu ne bouges pas, tu en souffriras beaucoup._

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne peux pas._

_- C'est ce que tu crois. Mais est-ce que tu sais que Harry est là, dehors ? Qu'il a passé presque plus de temps ici à te veiller qu'à Poudlard et qu'il est au bord du désespoir parce que tu ne reviens pas ? Il ne mange presque plus. Quant à dormir, n'en parlons même pas. Il tombe de fatigue. Si il ne s'est pas endormi par terre dans le couloir pendant que je suis avec toi…_

_- Dis-lui d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas qu'il tombe malade à cause de moi._

_- Drago, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour lui. Tu sais pourquoi…_

_- Á cause de la Force Blanche ?_

_- Non, Draco. Pas seulement à cause de la Force Blanche._

_- Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Il est prêt à tout sacrifier pour quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Pense à Sirius Black, son parrain. Si le professeur Lupin ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait probablement passé à travers le voile pour aller le chercher._

_- Hermione, tu l'as dis toi-même. Sirius était son parrain, sa famille la plus proche._

_- Arrête de faire semblant. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu la sais très bien._

_- S'il te plaît, Hermione. Ne m'oblige pas à lui en parler._

_- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Ça ne dépend pas de moi. Je voudrais juste vous revoir sourire, aussi bien toi que lui. Tu comprends ?_

_- Oui. Mais je ne veux pas le perdre._

_- Tu as beaucoup plus de chance de le perdre si tu ne lui avoues pas que le contraire._

_- Je sais. Mais je prends quand même le risque. Ça te déçoit ?_

_- Pas vraiment. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te forcer la main. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu t'obstines à refuser la guérison parce que tu aimes Harry alors que tu as eu suffisamment de courage pour t'opposer à ton père pour le même motif, bien que tu ne veuilles pas l'admettre._

_- Hermione…_

_- Mais soit, fais comme tu voudras. Au moins, j'aurais essayé de faire de mon mieux._

_- Ne me laisse pas tout seul._

_- Tu n'es pas tout seul. Harry est là, il t'attend. Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire bouger les choses, maintenant. Je ne peux pas aller contre ta décision._

_- Hermione, par pitié…_

_-Non, Draco. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais reviens parmi nous, c'est tout ce que je peux te demander. Bon, je vais y aller, sinon on va s'inquiéter._

_- Her…_

* * *

Hermione rompit le contact et ôta sa main du front de Draco, qui gardait les yeux obstinément clos. Elle était pâle et fatiguée. Elle remit la chaise en place, prit une profonde inspiration et sortit dans le couloir.

- Harry…Tu es là ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, lui répondit une voix venant de quelque part sur sa droite.

Le Gryffondor ôta sa cape d'invisibilité, révélant ainsi sa présence.

- Je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

- Non, ça va. Alors ?

- Je ne peux rien faire. Il n'y a que lui qui peut bouger. Mais ne désespère pas. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par changer d'avis. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

- Je voudrais qu'il guérisse…

- Moi aussi, Harry. Parce que tu n'es pas bien et que ça se voit. On ferait mieux de retourner dans la chambre avant que Snape ne revienne.

- Tu as raison.

Harry et Hermione entrèrent, et le jeune homme jeta un regard rempli de tristesse en direction du lit de Draco.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y en plus pour très longtemps, maintenant.

- Comme j'aimerais te croire…

- Écoute, Harry. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est « fonce ! ». Vous n'avez plus rien à perdre, ni lui ni toi. Il est mort de trouille. Aide-le à sortir de là.

Elle les regarda tour à tour puis, la main sur la poignée, elle ajouta:

- Je dois y aller.

Elle jeta un œil dans le couloir et, apercevant Snape, elle poursuivit en élevant la voix.

- Je t'ai laissé la liste des devoirs à faire. Elle est dans le sac avec les livres.

- Ça y est, vous avez fini ? demanda le professeur de potions.

- Oui, oui.

- Alors on rentre.

Hermione se tourna une dernière fois vers Harry.

- J'ai glissé quelques notes qui pourront t'aider dans le livre de Sortilèges. Comme ça, tu finiras plus vite et tu pourras te concentrer sur autre chose, souffla-t-elle pour que seul le Gryffondor l'entende.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Harry fait un cauchemar concernant Draco et que ce dernier se réveille enfin. 


	71. Un amour infini

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA**: attention, ça commence à se réchauffer, surtout vers la fin (quoi, « il était temps ! » ?)

**Track-list: **« Le grand secret », Indochine.

« Evenstar », Howard Shore (BO Les Deux Tours).

**Chapitre 4: **Un amour infini.

* * *

_Kei en parlant de Ranmaru qui est dans le coma: « Je me sens _

_oppressé par la peur et la panique alors que tu es en train _

_de lutter contre la mort »._

_Kizuna, Kazuma Kodaka._

* * *

Harry, pressé, se rua sur les livres sitôt la porte refermée, et il bâcla plus qu'il ne fit réellement ses devoirs. Son attention était trop centrée sur l'état de santé de Draco pour qu'il soit en mesure de faire autre chose.

Il rangea ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce et rapprocha la chaise du lit du Serpentard. Il s'assit et pria silencieusement pour que Draco se réveille et qu'ils puissent enfin s'expliquer. Puis il reprit la main de Draco dans la sienne avant de s'endormir la tête sur les couvertures, complètement épuisé.

Il se retrouva sur une colline battue par le vent et couverte çà et là de pierres dressées : un cimetière. Autant qu'il pouvait le voir, il faisait beau, mais il ne sentait pas la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Une cérémonie était en cours en contrebas et de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir les groupes de personnes venues rendre un dernier hommage au disparu. Quelques têtes rousses, au milieu de l'assistance, attirèrent son regard et il crut un moment s'être trompé. Il descendit de la colline et, s'approchant des personnes présentes, sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient là, les Weasley aussi. Il aperçut, en retrait, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy serrés l'un contre l'autre mais sans Draco, et son angoisse redoubla. La foule s'écarta, et il vit ce qu'il craignait plus que tout. Lui, ou plutôt son double, se tenait debout devant un grand cercueil blanc recouvert de lys et de l'étendard des Serpentards. Draco était mort, et il assistait à ses funérailles. Harry poussa un long hurlement mais personne ne se retourna vers lui. Il comprit alors que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Une douleur sourde lui traversa la main, et la vision disparut, faisant à nouveau place au décor familier de la chambre à Sainte-Mangouste.

Le Gryffondor sentit une légère pression sur le dos de sa main mais quand il regarda Draco, il ne constata aucune amélioration et crut qu'il avait rêvé. Il se pencha sur lui et lui caressa le front.

- Reviens, Draco. Ça ne peut pas finir comme dans mon rêve. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire…, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rien faire ? ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Il sortit sa baguette, rapprocha son lit de celui du Serpentard et se coucha. Comme l'avait si bien dit le guérisseur, il ne lui serait d'aucun secours si il tombait malade à son tour. Il se blottit sous les couvertures sans pour autant lâcher la main de Draco et s'endormit presque aussi vite que la première fois, atterrissant dans un rêve qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Quand il se réveilla une nouvelle fois, il était près de trois heures du matin et seule la veilleuse éclairait la pièce. Une autre pression le fit sursauter, et il pensa avoir eu une nouvelle hallucination en voyant les yeux grand ouverts du Serpentard. La lumière de la veilleuse jouait sur son visage, mais il avait bel et bien repris conscience. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour, et il se redressa sur son lit sans lâcher Draco.

- Enfin, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas l'effrayer. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs.

Le soulagement du Gryffondor était visible et Draco essaya de sourire, mais sans succès. Il regarda Harry, gêné. L'heure des explications avait enfin sonné.

- C'est surtout à moi que tu as fait peur, lâcha Harry avec une voix étranglée. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as protégé ?

Le Serpentard tenta de parler, mais tout ce qu'il put faire était un bruit rauque, autant parce qu'il avait la gorge sèche que parce qu'il avait peur. Il tendit la main vers la table de chevet, prit le verre et but avidement son contenu.

- Alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Parce que c'est bien ce que tu as fait.

- Ne m'oblige pas à répondre, articula Draco en détournant les yeux.

Harry vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit du jeune homme et lui frôla la joue du bout des doigts. Il savait qu'il pourrait se servir de la legilimancie, mais il se refusait à le faire. Le Serpentard finirait bien par parler, quand ça deviendrait insupportable. Et à voir sa tête, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. C'est ce qui se produisit. Au contact de Harry, Draco se mit à pleurer.

- Va-t'en. Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Non, Draco. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as poussé.

- J'ai trébuché et je t'ai fait tomber.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu peux dire ça à d'autres mais sûrement pas à moi.

Le Serpentard soupira. Si il lui disait maintenant, ça casserait tout (1).

- Tu m'entends ? J'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu as failli perdre la vie pour moi.

- Perdu, c'est bien le mot et c'est tout ce que je mérite.

- La preuve que non, puisque tu es encore là !

Draco commença à trembler malgré les couvertures qui le couvraient, tant et si bien que ça inquiéta Harry.

- Ça t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir envie de disparaître totalement juste pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de la personne que tu aimes sans la gêner ?

- Très souvent ces derniers temps, répondit-il en fixant le Serpentard. Je regrette même qu'on en soit là à cause de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Que j'étais désolé que tu aies pris le sort à ma place. Je te demande pardon.

- C'est à moi de le faire, Harry. Laisse-moi parler sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

Draco releva les yeux sur lui. Il ne pleurait plus.

- Je ne sais pas comment c'est venu. C'est trop compliqué. Mes parents ne m'ont pas aimé. Pas comme ils auraient dû. Tu sais d'où je viens. Les Mangemorts sont connus pour leur absence totale de cœur. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite pourquoi je manquais d'air quand tu étais là. Je pensais que c'était juste la haine dans laquelle mon père m'avait élevé. J'étouffais, mais j'avais besoin de te voir. Puis ça s'est mis à me faire de plus en plus mal, ta présence et le reste. J'ai eu peur. Peur de te voir disparaître sans que tu saches, peur que les autres s'aperçoivent de mes sentiments et s'en prennent à toi. Je sais que tu es dégoûté et que maintenant que je vais mieux tu ne reviendras pas. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mon père te tuer. Même si je ne vaux pas grand-chose, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Il a cru que c'était parce que tu m'avais influencé que je refusais de devenir Mangemort. Il n'a jamais su qu'en fait c'est parce que je t'aime.

Le Serpentard se tut, incapable de poursuivre, et Harry repoussa une mèche de cheveux. Un long silence s'installa, puis les larmes se remirent à couler.

- Après le match de Quidditch, quand nous sommes tombés de nos balais et que nous avons roulé dans la boue, j'ai eu peur que tu t'aperçoives que…que…

-….que tu étais au bord de l'explosion ?

Draco ne chercha pas à nier et cligna des yeux.

- Quand les autres m'ont agressé dans les vestiaires, j'ai cru qu'ils avaient compris. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas cherché à me défendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se vengent sur toi. Si ils t'avaient touché, je les aurais tués sans hésiter.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Je n'arrête pas d'en dire. Tu sais, Harry, à force de m'entendre dire que je n'avais pas de cœur et que je tournerais mal, j'avais fini par en être persuadé. Mais en fait, je suis comme tout le monde. Sauf que j'aime quelqu'un que je devrais haïr et qui va me détester pour tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire aujourd'hui.

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et baissa les yeux. Harry se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de replacer l'oreiller.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Tais-toi et dors ! Tu en as assez dit pour l'instant.

- Tu me détestes, hein ? Je savais bien que j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas t'en parler.

Harry se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

- Je vais prendre un peu l'air.

Le Gryffondor avait la main sur la poignée de porte quand la voix suppliante de Draco résonna à nouveau.

- Harry, s'il te plaît, emmène-moi (2)!

* * *

(1) Quand je pense que j'ai failli me mettre au kendo à cause de Ranmaru… 

(2) C'est pour très très bientôt.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Harry et Draco… 


	72. Un bref instant de paix

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA**: Ayé, ça flambe !... Voilà enfin le chapitre que tout le monde attendait depuis…pfiou !...un bout de temps. Désolée que ça ait mis si longtemps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour les tomates, les fleurs et autres petits plaisirs, vous savez comment faire...

**Track-list:** « Slept so long », Jay Gordon (BO La Reine des Damnés) (1).

"The kiss", Trevor Jones (BO Le Dernier des Mohicans).

« The vision of Escaflowne » ( Escaflowne OST 2).

"Le grand secret", Indochine.

"An ending/ Ascent", Brian Eno.

**Reviews:**

**- Onarluca:** fidèle parmi les fidèles...Contente de savoir que la "discussion" entre Draco et Hermione t'ait plue. Je dois dire que j'avais quelque chose de précis dans la tête quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Je voyais la scène se passer comme dans un brouillard, et l'impression de flottement qu'on a quand on est inconscient n'est pas des plus faciles à décrire. Quant à l'autre chapitre, comme tu peux le voir le slash se dessine franchement, cette fois-ci. Avec Draco qui est réveillé mais extrêment fragile, Harry a du boulot pour lui montrer ce qu'il pense. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de trop pour l'endroit où j'ai coupé dans le chapitre 4. En tout cas, voilà enfin LE chapitre que tu attends (comme beaucoup d'autres...). Bises.

- **Mily Black: **c'est le prochain chapitre (en gros, c'est celui que tu as à l'instant sous les yeux). Pour Hermione, ce sont les quelques phrases du tome 5 qui m'ont donné l'idée (quand elle donne l'impression de deviner les pensées des gens, celles de Cho et de Ginny en l'occurence). En tout cas, merci du compliment. Ca me touche beaucoup.

- **Vert emeraude: **merci merci merci merci!. J'ai eu un peu les boules aussi, mais ce n'est pas ce chapitre qui m'a fait le plus mal. Ce sont deux autres chapitres qui m'ont le plus émue (ils sont à venir: les n° 16 et 31 de la 3e partie, pour ne pas dévoiler l'intrigue; ce sont des chapitres concernant respectivement Snape et Harry).

-** LadyNush:** merci du compliment. Ca me fait très plaisir. Et rassure-toi, je comprends bien que quand on a dutravail, on n'a pas forcément le tempsde laisser des grandes reviews.C'est un peu pour ça que je laisse le choix aux personnes qui me lisent de laisser des reviews ou pas. J'estime que je n'ai pas le droit d'en exiger. Du moment que ce que j'écris est lu et plaît apparemment, ça me suffit.

**Chapitre 5: **Un bref instant de paix.

* * *

_Il n'y qu'un temple au monde et c'est le corps humain._

_Qui touche un corps humain effleure le ciel._

* * *

Harry lâcha la poignée et se retourna. Draco avait les yeux fermés pour empêcher les larmes de couler, en vain. Le Gryffondor tressaillit, le souffle court. 

- Oublie ce que je t'ai dit. Je…je n'aurais jamais dû. Mais ne me laisse pas tout seul, poursuivit le Serpentard, qui avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Harry retourna auprès de Draco et le prit dans ses bras.

- Sssshhh ! Calme-toi. J'allais juste…

- Oublie. S'il te plaît, oublie.

- Non, Draco. Je ne veux pas oublier…

- Ne m'abandonne pas.

- …parce que je n'attendais que ça. Je voulais que tu me le dises.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta, interdit. Harry desserra sa prise et le regarda.

- Tu n'attendais que ça ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

- C'est pour mieux me détester.

- C'est tout le contraire. J'étais persuadé que je n'arriverais pas à te le dire. Et j'ai cru mourir quand tu as pris le sort à ma place, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu partes sans savoir que j'avais envie de passer le temps qu'il me reste avec toi.

Le Gryffondor prit le visage de Draco dans ses mains.

- Si je ne t'aimais pas, jamais je ne ferais ça.

Il l'embrassa, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus d'insistance. Draco lui rendit son baiser et lui attrapa le poignet avant de lui plaquer la paume de la main sur sa poitrine.

- Ça fait mal, Harry. Ça me fait mal tellement j'ai envie de…

Le Gryffondor le fit taire d'un baiser et le recoucha.

- Même si tu voulais, tu ne pourrais pas. Tu n'es pas en état…

Draco empoigna le col de sa chemise et l'attira à lui, si bien que Harry se retrouva couché sur le Serpentard.

- Je préfère mourir de ta main en faisant l'amour avec toi plutôt que de passer à côté de quelque chose à cause de mes blessures. Je ne peux plus attendre.

Harry enleva une mèche de cheveux qui tombait dans les yeux de Draco.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, le Serpentard guida sa main vers son ventre. Harry se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Draco, inquiet.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous surprenne ? répondit le Gryffondor en fermant et en insonorisant la pièce au moyen de sortilèges.

Il revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et embrassa à nouveau le Serpentard.

- Si ça ne va pas, dis-le moi et j'arrêterai tout de suite, murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Draco rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant sa gorge au Gryffondor qui s'y attarda longuement, puis il frissonna en sentant la main de Harry glisser sous son pyjama. Ce dernier voulut la retirer, croyant mal faire, mais Draco le retint.

- Non, continue.

Le Gryffondor déshabilla lentement Draco, profitant de chaque centimètre carré de peau nue pour y déposer un baiser, et ne lui laissa que son caleçon, faisant ainsi monter la tension.

- Harry, maintenant…, supplia Draco en rivant ses yeux gris à ceux du Gryffondor.

Harry bascula derrière lui et joua un moment avec l'élastique du caleçon avant de lui enlever et de lui embrasser la nuque. Puis il ôta ses vêtements à son tour et se mit à chuchoter une litanie apaisante pour calmer Draco dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

Le Serpentard gémit quand Harry posa la main sur son sexe.

- Har…

Le Gryffondor mit ses doigts dans sa bouche pour le faire taire (2), et Draco les lécha avant de le guider en lui. Harry attendit que le Serpentard se détende un peu, puis il s'enfonça à nouveau et commença à bouger. Draco dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier tant il avait désiré ce moment.

Harry retenait Draco avec son bras et le caressait de sa main libre, le conduisant doucement vers le plaisir. Á chaque baiser du Gryffondor dans son cou, le Serpentard sentait une décharge électrique partir du plus profond de son ventre et remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant gémir un peu plus fort.

Harry accéléra le rythme des va-et-vient, et le Serpentard rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant libre cours au désir qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

- Harry, je vais…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, et se libéra dans la main du Gryffondor tandis que celui-ci en faisait autant en lui. Harry resta un long moment calé contre Draco, savourant la chaleur retrouvée de sa peau, puis il se retira et le coucha sur le dos avant de jeter un sortilège de nettoyage. Le Serpentard grogna de déception, mais il se calma aussitôt en sentant la bouche de Harry sur sa gorge.

- Qui t'a dit que j'avais terminé ? murmura ce dernier à son oreille.

Draco sursauta quand les doigts du Gryffondor frôlèrent son aine, provoquant chez lui une nouvelle érection. Harry glissa lentement le long de la poitrine du Serpentard, mordillant les mamelons au passage, suivant avec sa langue chaque courbe de ce corps qu'il voulait tant. La respiration de Draco se fit plus haletante quand le Gryffondor le prit dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un cri. Le Serpentard se tortilla sous les mouvements de tête de plus en plus pressants de Harry. Drago glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux en bataille du Gryffondor, qui comprit le geste et accentua la pression. Cramponné aux barreaux du lit, le visage rouge et couvert de sueur, il écarta un peu plus les jambes et s'offrit complètement à Harry.

Le Gryffondor, penché sur le ventre de Draco, suivit le balancement frénétique des hanches du Serpentard, l'amenant à jouir une seconde fois. Il se redressa, un sourire sur les lèvres, et contempla Draco qui était retombé complètement essoufflé sur les oreillers.

- Merci, articula celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

Le Serpentard se lova dans ses bras en lui caressant longuement le dos, enfin apaisé et rassuré quant aux sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

- C'est à moi de te dire merci, Draco. Ce que tu m'as donné vaut tout l'or du monde, répondit Harry en lui embrassant le front. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours.

Draco se redressa sur un coude, intrigué par la gravité du ton employé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Rien. Je disais ça comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, pour les autres ? Nous ne pourrons pas nous cacher éternellement.

- Ils le sauront quand je l'aurais décidé. Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. J'ai hâte qu'ils apprennent que je ne serai pas Mangemort.

- Pourquoi ? Ils risquent de s'en prendre à toi.

- Je sais. Mais ça obligera Dumbledore à me placer à l'écart des autres, et ce sera plus simple pour nous deux.

Un long silence suivit.

- C'est vrai, admit Harry en serrant Draco dans ses bras. Ce sera plus simple.

Vaincus par la fatigue, ils s'endormirent, les jambes entremêlées, la tête de Draco reposant sur le cœur du Gryffondor, et le bras de Harry barrant le dos du Serpentard.

* * *

(1) Merci à Nagisa de m'avoir fait connaître cette chanson, parce que sans toi, une grande partie de cette fic n'aurait pas existé, et il n'y aurait pas eu de séquelle (on va dire qu'en la cherchant, je suis tombée sur un vampire tout de rouge vêtu). 

(2) Je crois que j'ai trop regardé ce beau dessin…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Harry doit retourner à Poudlard, et que Snape croit comprendre d'où vient la guérison miraculeuse de Draco. 


	73. Etat second

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list: **« Silence » (OST Witch Hunter Robin).

"Stella Mary" (OST Angel Sanctuary OAV).

**Chapitre 6:** État second.

_Avoir été aimé si profondément te donne à jamais_

_une protection contre les autres, même lorsque la_

_personne qui a manifesté cet amour n'est plus là._

_Cet amour reste présent dans ta chair (1)._

_Dumbledore à Harry (« Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers », chap.17)._

Draco s'éveilla alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube baignaient la chambre d'une lumière bleutée. Il sentait battre le cœur de Harry et appréhendait d'ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout n'ait été qu'un rêve. Mais les bras du Gryffondor l'entouraient toujours et son souffle léger lui chatouillait le front. Il se dégagea doucement et se souleva sur un coude pour le regarder dormir, soulagé d'avoir enfin pu parler mais avec une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac.

Un bref coup d'œil à la montre du Gryffondor lui apprit qu'il était six heures et demie, ce qui signifiait que la guérisseuse allait bientôt passer le voir. Avec un soupir de regret, il toucha du bout des doigts l'épaule de Harry, qui se réveilla à son tour en souriant.

- Tu vas devoir retourner dans ton lit.

- Pourquoi ?

- La guérisseuse va venir, et si elle nous trouve comme ça, elle risque de sauter au plafond.

- Tu as peur ? C'est pourtant une sorcière charmante.

- Non. J'aimerais pouvoir rester comme ça avec toi. Mais c'est trop tôt.

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il embrassa Draco sur le front.

- Je crois que tu as raison. De mon côté non plus, ils ne sont pas prêts. Á part Hermione et Neville, personne ne sait et très franchement, je ne vois pas comment je vais leur annoncer.

- On y réfléchira en temps voulu. Pour le moment, il vaut mieux ne rien dire.

Le Gryffondor se leva à contrecœur et mit son pyjama avant d'aller déverrouiller la porte de la chambre. Il était temps car sitôt que Harry se fût recouché, elle s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à la guérisseuse. La sorcière s'approcha du lit de Draco et examina le Serpentard.

- Votre état s'améliore d'heure en heure, apparemment. La présence de votre camarade doit y être pour beaucoup, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle quitta la pièce pour continuer son tour, et Draco regarda le Gryffondor.

- Tu crois qu'elle a deviné ?

- Je ne pense pas. C'est juste que le guérisseur principal n'était pas certain que je puisse t'aider en m'installant dans ta chambre. Si il savait…

Le Serpentard rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de pâlir.

- Si je vais mieux, ça veut dire que tu vas devoir rentrer à Poudlard.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit de Draco.

- Et alors ? Si je rentre avant toi là-bas, ça me laissera le temps d'y penser. Je trouverai bien une solution pour qu'on continue à se voir à l'école.

- C'est vrai ? Tu me le jures ?

- Évidemment ! Quelle question ! Le plus dur, ça va être de faire comme si tout était normal. Je crois que ça risque d'être difficile. Ton absence et la mienne…Je ne sais pas ce que Dumbledore a pu raconter comme explications pour couper court aux rumeurs.

- Tu improviseras, déclara Draco à voix basse. Tu te débrouilles toujours.

- Ne te moque pas de moi, Malefoy, où tu vas le payer cher, rétorqua Harry d'un ton léger en rapprochant son visage de celui du Serpentard.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça.

Le Gryffondor le fit taire d'un baiser et se releva.

- Je ferai mieux de commencer à préparer mes affaires maintenant. Comme ça, j'aurai tout mon temps pour toi après.

Draco se cala contre les oreillers et observa Harry qui allait et venait dans la pièce.

- On dirait que tu es pressé de rentrer.

- Si je pouvais rester avec toi jusqu'au bout, je le ferais. Mais j'étais autorisé à rester jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, et pas au-delà. Dis-toi que si je rentre, toi aussi tu seras bientôt de retour.

- C'est vrai, mais en attendant tu me laisses tout seul, poursuivit le Serpentard.

Harry se retourna vers Draco.

- C'est l'affaire de deux ou trois jours. Pense plutôt à ce qu'on fera quand tu seras revenu.

Draco rougit, puis un sourire lui barra le visage.

- Tu as raison…

- Ah ! Quand même ! Tu sais quoi, Draco ? demanda Harry.

- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Le Gryffondor se pencha vers lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- J'adore quand tu souris. C'est mieux.

Draco pressa sa joue contre la main de Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Tu devrais finir de ranger tes affaires. Ça va bientôt être au tour du guérisseur principal de passer, et il n'a pas l'air marrant.

- Bien chef !

Harry s'activa de plus belle et quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, le Gryffondor était en train d'expliquer au Serpentard le dernier cours de potions.

- Oh là ! Pas si vite ! C'est vrai que vous allez mieux ; il n'y qu'à vous regarder. Mais vous devriez vous ménager pour l'instant.

Harry laissa échapper son livre et se redressa maladroitement.

- C'est juste que je pensais l'aider…

La mine sévère du guérisseur l'empêcha de poursuivre. L'homme s'approcha de lui.

- Si j'en crois le regard que vous venez de lui lancer, vous avez fait plus que ça, glissa-t-il à voix basse de façon à n'être entendu que du Gryffondor qui tressaillit.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et le guérisseur se racla la gorge.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, l'état de monsieur Malefoy s'est amélioré et votre présence n'est plus nécessaire. Je vais écrire à votre directeur pour que quelqu'un vienne vous cherche en fin de journée. En attendant, veuillez ne pas fatiguer votre camarade.

- Bien, monsieur.

Le guérisseur examina brièvement Draco et sortit de la chambre. Le Gryffondor hésita entre éclater de rire et se sentir vexé. Il baissa les yeux, rosit et se mit à rire.

- Il a tout compris.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a…

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux à son tour et réalisa qu'il avait mal reboutonné son haut de pyjama. Il laissa échapper un juron.

- J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Avec tout ce qu'il a dû voir dans cet hôpital…

Le Gryffondor regagna sa place et, son sac étant prêt, passa le reste de la journée à faire travailler Draco pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris.

L'après-midi passa trop vite à leur goût et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une dernière fois, ce fut pour laisser passer Snape, qui semblait de bien meilleure humeur que lors de sa précédente visite. Il échangea avec le Gryffondor un regard qui en disait long. Manifestement, le guérisseur avait évoqué la guérison « miraculeuse » de Draco à mots couverts, mais le professeur de potions avait compris ce que ça sous-entendait et une lueur d'amusement passa dans ses yeux d'obsidienne.

- Bien, bien, bien. Je constate que vous avez…comment dire ?...franchi un cap et mis la rancune de côté. Apparemment, vous serez très bientôt de retour parmi nous, monsieur Malefoy. Tant mieux. Ça m'aurait ennuyé de voir mademoiselle Granger vous remplacer en tête du cours de potions. Monsieur Potter, êtes-vous prêt ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Harry rétrécit son sac, le glissa au fond de sa poche et tendit un livre à Draco.

- Comment tu vas faire en cours ?

- Tu me le rendras quand tu reviendras. J'en emprunterai un à la bibliothèque en attendant. Profites-en pour travailler.

- Dépêchez-vous de rentrer, monsieur Malefoy, sinon je crois que vous allez cruellement manquer à certains d'entre nous.

Le Gryffondor et Snape disparurent dans le couloir et une fois la porte refermée, les pensées se mirent à tourner dans la tête de Draco. Il ouvrit le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains, et un morceau de parchemin plié tomba sur la couverture. Le Serpentard le lut rapidement avant de le remettre à sa place sans chercher à savoir comment Harry avait fait pour l'écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça lui faisait plaisir.

Trois jours. Ça lui semblait interminable. Comment pourrait-il tenir aussi longtemps ? Son cœur se mit à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, la sensation de lourdeur qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le matin s'accentua. L'air semble se figer autour de lui, et Draco eut l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le matelas. C'était si agréable qu'il se laissa emporter et inclina la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Les battements quasi hypnotiques de son cœur agissaient comme un calmant et pendant un court instant, son âme quitta son corps.

C'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait quand il jouait au Quidditch. Sur son balai, avec la vitesse et la force du vent, il était plus souvent gelé qu'autre chose. Mais là, au contraire, les vibrations de l'air lui procuraient une douce chaleur qui le plongeait un peu plus loin dans l'inconscience. Les frôlements sur sa peau lui semblèrent si familiers qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir d'où ils venaient. Chaque partie de son corps revivait le contact des mains de Harry.

Quand Draco reprit conscience quelques heures plus tard, il réalisa que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve et soupira. C'était si agréable…L'aube pointait dans la chambre, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait fait que rêver. Toutes ses affaires gisaient çà et là, comme soufflées par une rafale de vent. Il regarda ses mains, un peu hébété. Si il était capable de faire tout ça en dormant, que se passerait-il quand il aurait complètement récupéré ?

Son estomac se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, signe que non seulement il avait faim mais en plus que la sensation étrange l'avait quitté.

* * *

(1) Dumbledore parle ici de l'amour maternel. Je l'ai étendu à l'amour en général.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Neville manque de tuer 3 Serpentards et défie Dumbledore. 


	74. Retour de flammes

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Reviews:**

**- Onarluca: **merci. J'appréhendais l'arrivée tardive du slash. Si il t'a plu, tant mieux. Et comme je te l'ai dit, Nevillene revient vraimentque dans les chapitres 7, 19 et en partie 20. Bises.

-** Mily Black: **le retour de Draco varelativement bien se passer au regard de ce qu'il a fait. Et merci pour tous tes compliments. Ils me vont droitau coeur. J'avais un peu peur (un peu? Non, beaucoupen fait) de vous décevoir tous après une si longue attente. Bises à toi.

**Chapitre 7: **Effet de souffle.

Draco retourna à Poudlard trois jours après, et il fut presque immédiatement retiré du dortoir des Serpentards. Son geste, suivi de l'absence de Harry, avait enflammé les imaginations les plus débridées et des rumeurs sur une éventuelle trahison avaient aussitôt commencé à courir. Malgré l'histoire que Dumbledore avait pu raconter, le Serpentard sentait les regards suspicieux posés sur lui, et il régnait dans l'école une atmosphère délétère.

Albus convoqua Draco dans son bureau après une altercation qui avait éclaté dans le couloir juste avant un cours de potions, et au cours de laquelle il avait évité de justesse un maléfice de Chauve-Furie parti d'on-ne-sait-où. Seul le bouclier que Snape avait lancé lui avait évité d'avoir le visage déchiqueté par les créatures. Dumbledore referma prudemment la porte du bureau derrière eux et se tourna vers un Draco essoufflé et au bord des larmes.

- Tu savais que ça se passerait comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le directeur d'une voix douce.

- Oui, avoua le Serpentard en baissant la tête.

Le jeune homme était fatigué. Ses camarades n'avaient pas raté une occasion de lui faire comprendre qu'il était indésirable, mais il avait beau lutter, il ne savait plus comment leur tenir tête.

- Comment ça va ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Mais du moment qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à Harry…

- Draco, regarde-moi.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra le regard azur de Dumbledore.

- Nous ne sommes que le dix-sept avril. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils ne verront rien jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Si certains professeurs ont pu deviner pour toi et Harry, tes camarades le feront aussi.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que nous n'en avons pas parlé à mon retour. Je voulais aussi vous remercier, monsieur.

- Me remercier ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour m'avoir donné une chambre pour moi seul.

- C'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour assurer ta sécurité. Ta mère ne me pardonnerait pas si…

- Vous savez ce que nous y faisons, le coupa le Serpentard. N'est-ce pas ?

Albus rosit. Que Draco parle ouvertement de ce qui s'y passait avec Harry le troublait un peu, même si Severus l'avait prévenu. Il se leva, prit un petit rouleau de parchemin dans un tiroir et l'étala soigneusement devant le jeune homme.

- Pose ta main dessus.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta et sitôt qu'il eut touché le parchemin, une chaleur intense lui remonta le long du bras et parcourut son corps.

- Voilà qui est bien, déclara Albus quand il rangea le rouleau.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

- Tu es protégé par un deuxième bouclier qui renverra tout sortilège mineur à celui qui te l'a jeté.

- Une deuxième bouclier ? Des sortilèges mineurs ?

Draco ne comprenait pas, et Dumbledore sourit devant son air interrogateur.

- Harry a fait le plus gros du travail quand il a posé la main sur toi à Sainte-Mangouste. Il n'y a plus qu'un seul des trois sorts impardonnables qui pourra vraiment t'atteindre. Les autres auront des effets un peu diminués.

L'Avada Kedavra, bien sûr…

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Le Serpentard sursauta, surpris.

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien. Mais reste prudent quand même. Il y a ici des personnes qui tiennent beaucoup plus à toi que tu ne le penses. Tu peux y aller.

- Merci, monsieur.

Draco sortit du bureau le cœur un peu plus léger et déambula un moment le long des couloirs du deuxième étage. Par la fenêtre, il aperçut Neville se dirigeant à grands pas vers la Forêt Interdite, et il décidé sans trop savoir pourquoi de le rejoindre. Il traversa le parc mais à l'instant même où il atteignit le sous-bois, il fut arrêté par Hagrid qui le pria -fermement- de faire demi-tour. Il retourna donc au château, où il tomba sur Harry qui n'avait pas l'air surpris par ce que le Serpentard lui raconta.

- Tu promets que tu ne diras rien ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Très bien. Alors attends-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Harry remonta dans la tour des Gryffondors pour chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, puis il rejoignit Draco qui patientait au pied de l'escalier. Dans le parc, ils croisèrent Pansy Parkinson accompagnée de Crabbe et Goyle en train de discuter d'un moyen de se venger.

- Celle-là, si je pouvais lui…, lâcha Draco.

Harry lui fit signe de se taire, mais Pansy leva la tête et regarda dans leur direction. Puis, ne voyant rien, elle retourna à sa conversation. Le Gryffondor n'ôta la cape que lorsqu'ils eurent franchi la lisière de la forêt.

- Sois plus discret la prochaine fois. Ça n'empêche pas le bruit de passer.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois et partirent à la recherche de Neville, qu'ils retrouvèrent au bout de dix minutes.

- Tu devrais aller un peu plus loin si tu ne veux pas être découvert.

- C'est toi, Harry ? demanda Neville en se retournant brusquement.

- Oui, et je ne suis pas tout seul.

- Draco est avec toi ?

- Comment est-ce que tu sais… ?

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, lâcha le Gryffondor en les regardant venir vers lui.

Il se remit à son entraînement sans se soucier de leur présence.

- Ça ne te gêne pas que je sois là ? demanda Draco au bout d'un moment.

- Ça devrait ?

- C'est que je suis un Serpentard. En plus, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ni de travailler ces sortilèges.

- Draco…Snape et Dumbledore savent déjà ce que je fais. Et puis franchement, tu crois que Harry t'aurait amené ici si tu n'avais pas changé de camp ?

- Alors c'est ça ? demanda une voix aigre et forte derrière eux.

Pansy sortit de l'ombre flanquée de ses deux accolytes.

- Tu as vraiment trahi Voldemort ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! répondit Draco sèchement.

- C'est ce que je fais, pauvre con. Quand le Maître le saura…

Harry et Draco se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et ils furent rejoints par Neville.

- Et toi, cracha Pansy se tournant vers ce dernier, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Sans prévenir, Neville leva sa baguette et la pointa sur les Serpentards.

- Des menaces ? C'est de mieux …

- BRUMOS !

Un épais brouillard apparut, opaque et rendant toute visibilité nulle. Draco attrapa la main de Harry et se tourna vers Neville sans savoir si il était devant lui.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tais-toi, Draco.

Un mouvement se fit sur sa gauche, ce qui lui permit de lancer le sortilège d'Oubliettes qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Tu avais vraiment besoin de faire ça ?

- Attends, je n'ai pas fini. Harry, tu as toujours la cape avec toi ?

- Oui, lui répondit la voix du Gryffondor étouffée par le brouillard.

Neville prit le poignet de Harry, qu'il avait localisé par hasard.

- Mets-la sur nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Tu verras bien.

Harry, Draco et Neville se glissèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité et gagnèrent tant bien que mal la lisière de la clairière où ils s'étaient trouvés. Neville se retourna une dernière fois et leva à nouveau sa baguette. La visibilité s'améliora soudainement, le brouillard ayant diminué jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une mince couverture grise qui flottait à un mètre du sol. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle semblaient complètement perdus.

- DIFFUSIO PYROS !

Le brouillard se souleva de quelques centimètres avant de retomber, puis une flamme partit de l'autre côté de la clairière et parcourut le manteau de brume dans un souffle. Les trois Serpentards n'eurent que le temps de se jeter à terre pour éviter le feu.

- Tu es complètement fou, Neville ! sortit Draco en les voyant s'enfuir.

- Il ne fallait pas m'énerver.

- Sans compter que Dumbledore va ta convoquer, poursuivit Harry.

- Il faudrait déjà qu'il sache que c'est moi.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois en faisant comme si de rien n'était, et même si ils n'avaient pas la conscience tranquille, Harry et Draco comprirent la réaction de Neville. Il en allait de leur sécurité. Ça ne les empêcha pas de se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur après avoir croisé Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle qui en sortaient. Et à voir leurs têtes, ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Dumbledore assis derrière son bureau.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il après avoir attendu quelques minutes qu'un des trois parle. J'attends. Que s'est-il passé dans la Forêt Interdite ? Pourquoi est-ce que la clairière a pris feu ?

Harry, Neville et Draco se regardèrent par en dessous, mais ce fut Neville qui se lança.

- J'étais en train de travailler quelques sortilèges quand Draco et Harry sont venus me chercher pour me demander de rentrer. J'allais les suivre quand les trois autres sont arrivés et nous ont provoqués.

- Et tu t'es cru obligé de t'en prendre à eux ? interrogea Albus.

- Non. Le brouillard est tombé, et ça les a calmés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a brûlé.

Neville releva la tête et regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de le traiter de menteur. Le directeur soupira.

- Bien. Le bilan de tout ça, c'est que les Serpentards viennent de perdre trente points. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire du tout, j'en ai donc tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Vous pouvez sortir.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et s'approchèrent de la porte.

- MonsieurLondubat, ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez maintenant fermer votre esprit que vous êtes en droit de me mentir effrontément. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Très clair.

- Dites-vous bien que Voldemort ne vous fera pas de cadeaux.

- Je sais. Mais je ne lui en ferai pas non plus.

Dumbledore les fixa tous les trois avec une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

- Faites très attention. Vous pourriez bien être pris dans l'œil du cyclone plus vite que prévu.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Lucius n'est pas forcément aussi brutal qu'on le croit, Narcissa s'oppose à Voldemort et que Lucius se trouve pris entre son amour pour sa femme, son devoir et son désir pour Voldemort. 


	75. Furious angels

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA**: où l'on s'aperçoit que Voldemort est complètement siphonné, et l'âme humaine décidément bien trouble…

**Track-list: **« Beyond my control », Mylène Farmer.

"Furious Angels", Rob Dougan.

**Chapitre 8:** Furious angels.

Lucius traversa le hall du manoir à vive allure, entra dans la sale à manger, ôta sa cape qu'il jeta négligemment sur une chaise et appela un elfe de maison.

- Sers-moi à manger, et vite ! Je meurs de faim.

La créature s'inclina en tremblant, terrorisée, et disparut très vite. Il retira ses gants, qui allèrent rejoindre la cape, et soupira bruyamment. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était difficile, et elle pouvait encore empirer. Il avait les agents du ministère à ses trousses, Draco refusait de suivre la voie royale qu'il lui avait tracée et d'entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres…Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il s'aperçut que l'elfe de maison était revenu avec un plateau et s'apprêtait à le servir. Il l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Où est ma femme ?

- Elle dort encore, mon Maître.

Lucius haussa les épaules. Après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Et même si toute trace d'amour semblait avoir disparu -si tant est qu'il y en ait eu un jour- elle n'en restait pas moins son épouse, et avait par conséquent des devoirs vis-à-vis de lui. Il se leva, monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte. Narcissa était couchée sur le côté et lui tournait le dos. Il contourna le lit et la regarda dormir. Sa tête reposait sur sa main, ses cheveux détachés étaient étalés derrière elle et elle avait le souffle paisible. Le drap avait glissé, dévoilant une peau blanche et meurtrie. Qu'il ait été capable de faire ça le dépassait totalement, même si il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Lucius prit le drap et le remonta doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, mais elle se mit sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

- Rendors-toi.

Il se releva et s'apprêtait à redescendre pour déjeuner quand la voix de sa femme l'arrêta.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, Lucius ?

- Si seulement je le savais moi-même…

Lucius referma la porte de la chambre et appuya son front contre le mur. C'était encore un de ces moments de faiblesse que Lord Voldemort lui ferait regretter amèrement. Il retourna dans la salle à manger et s'arrêta sur le seuil en pâlissant. Voldemort occupait sa place à table.

- Bonjour, Lucius.

Le père de Draco marqua un temps d'hésitation, puis il le salua en s'inclinant.

- Bonjour, Maître.

Le mage noir darda ses pupilles rouges sur lui, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

- Approche, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Lucius s'avança et se tint immobile devant Voldemort.

- Mais assieds-toi donc. Tu es chez toi.

Le ton de ce dernier était léger en apparence, mais le père de Draco savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'encombrait pas de territoire ou de frontières.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Maître ?

- Voyons, Lucius. Tu le sais très bien. Je veux que ton fils entre à mon service. Il prendra la Marque des Ténèbres à la fin de l'année et deviendra mien comme convenu. Á moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis ?

Celui-ci baissa les yeux. Que Draco devienne sien…Que Voldemort pose ses mains sur son fils de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec lui…Il frissonna, sans savoir si ce qu'il éprouvait était de la jalousie ou de l'appréhension.

- Serais-tu jaloux, Lucius ? demanda Voldemort de manière ironique.

Le père de Draco ne répondit pas, et le sourire du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agrandit.

- J'ai le sentiment que j'ai visé juste. Allons ! Tu ne peux pas ignorer que la chair se flétrit avec le temps. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, Maître.

- Que je sois pour Draco ce que j'ai été pour toi est dans la logique des choses. Á moins que ta réaction soit due au fait que tu cherches à détourner mon attention de ton fils.

- Non, Maître, protesta le Mangemort.

Quand il redressa la tête, Voldemort n'était plus assis devant lui.

- Tu as beau dire le contraire, ça ne m'empêche pas de penser que tu mens et que tu es jaloux que Draco prenne ta place.

Lucius ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Voldemort était passé derrière lui et il n'avait qu'un sort à prononcer pour le tuer si l'envie l'en prenait. La respiration -ou plutôt le sifflement- de Voldemort s'accéléra quand il ôta sa veste et la laissa tomber par terre. Les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'enserrèrent et se doigts entreprirent de déboutonner la chemise.

Voldemort embrassa Lucius à la base de la nuque et revint devant lui. Il fit glisser le tissu des épaules du Mangemort et parcourut son torse de ses mains griffues. Le père de Draco ferma les yeux et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

- Je te répugnes, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

L'estomac de Lucius se contracta douloureusement. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ces nuits –avant et même après son mariage- où ils ne succombaient au sommeil qu'au petit matin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva le père de Draco de sa chaise, acheva de le déshabiller et l'allongea sur la table. Le Mangemort essaya vainement de repousser la main de Voldemort, mais la tentation était trop grande, et malgré l'aspect du mage noir, ce contact le mit dans un tel état qu'il abandonna et se laissa faire sans protester.

Voldemort lui intima l'ordre de se retourner, ce qu'il fit sur le champ, autant parce que le désir devenait plus pressant que parce qu'il souhaitait en terminer au plus vite. Sa nuit avec Narcissa ne lui avait pas totalement vidé l'esprit, et l'arrivée de Lord Voldemort l'avait électrisé. Lucius sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres peser sur son dos et s'introduire en lui.

Alors que le mage noir accélérait ses va-et-vient, le père de Draco se surprit à penser à son fils. Voldemort, dans ces moments-là, n'était pas d'une grande douceur et prenait même un plaisir qui confinait au sadisme. Draco supporterait-il tout ça alors que lui-même souffrait à chaque fois ? Voldemort le mordit jusqu'au sang dans le cou. Lucius voulut ramener ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier, mais il en fut empêché par son amant qui lui maintint fermement les poignets après la table. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Voldemort les amena à jouir tous les deux, puis il retomba sur le dos de son Mangemort qui était aussi essoufflé que lui.

- Tu es toujours aussi doué, Lucius. J'espère que ton fils sera comme toi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un ricanement, repoussa une chaise du bout du pied, puis il attrapa les cheveux de Lucius et tira en arrière pour le forcer à relever la tête.

- Regarde un peu.

Narcissa était là, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, enroulée dans un simple drap blanc. Sa longue chevelure tombait sur ses épaules dénudées, et il y avait sur son visage une expression de fascination mêlée à une profonde répulsion. Ni Voldemort ni Lucius ne s'étaient aperçus de sa présence, et elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa. Elle entra dans la salle à manger à petits pas et la traversa, altière, pour se placer entre son mari et Voldemort. Elle regarda le mage noir droit dans les yeux et leva la main pour le gifler, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et l'arrêta d'un geste vif. Il la rejeta en arrière et elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise. Lucius, très pâle, n'avait pas bougé et gisait toujours à plat ventre sur la table. Il attrapa la main de sa femme dans la sienne et la serra. Narcissa tourna la tête et le regarda, puis elle vit sa morsure au cou et blêmit. Voldemort éclata de rire avant de se rhabiller.

- Comme c'est touchant. Dis-moi, Narcissa. Quel effet ça fait de voir ses soupçons devenir des certitudes et son mari se faire baiser comme une vulgaire putain de bas étage ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son visage s'empourpra sous l'effet de la colère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ramassa sa cape et s'apprêta à sortir. Elle lui prit le bras et le força à se tourner vers elle pour la regarder.

- Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec son corps, cracha-t-elle d'une voix frémissante, mais je ne partagerai ni son cœur ni son âme.

Le sourire moqueur déserta le visage de Voldemort.

- C'est ce que tu crois ! Ton mari m'appartiendra jusqu'à son dernier souffle, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il tourna le dos et s'en alla en s'essuyant ostensiblement la main dans sa cape pour montrer qu'il se moquait de son opinion.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Harry s'interroge sur la nécessité d'entraîner tout le monde dans sa chute, et où Draco a une mine de conspirateur. 


	76. Et puis après?

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list: **« My heart is calling », Noa ( BO Jeanne d'Arc).

"Why does my heart feel so bad?", Moby.

"Born yesterday", Rob Dougan.

**Chapitre 9: **Et puis après?

* * *

_Je compte que la terre est brève,_

_Et l'angoisse absolue,_

_Et les blessés nombreux ;_

_Et puis après ?_

_Je compte qu'on peut tous mourir :_

_La plus belle vigueur_

_Ne peut vaincre la pourriture ;_

_Et puis après ?_

_Je compte aussi qu'au ciel_

_Tout sera bien pareil, sans doute,_

_Selon une équation nouvelle ;_

_Et puis après ?_

_Emily Dickinson._

* * *

Les beaux jours arrivèrent très vite, donnant aux élèves la possibilité de se défouler à l'extérieur, ce qui fit baisser la tension d'un cran. Les mises en garde de Dumbledore concernant l'usage de la magie dans les couloirs de Poudlard calmèrent les esprits, et les révisions en vue des examens de fin d'année purent commencer dans une paix tout relative.

Durant les deux dernières semaines de mai, les élèves semblèrent plus préoccupés par leurs livres et par les sujets qui risquaient de tomber, pour le plus grand plaisir des professeurs qui ne se leurraient pourtant pas sur leur motivation réelle. Tous savaient en effet que le bal de fin d'année approchait à grands pas, et il n'était pas rare d'entendre des murmures à la bibliothèque, vite réprimés par madame Pince.

Harry s'étira comme un chat. Depuis deux heures, il était penché sur un livre de potions et essayait tant bien que mal d'en mémoriser le maximum. Assis à l'ombre du grandhêtre pour profiter du beau temps, il parcourut le parc du regard, observant les autres qui avaient l'air de s'amuser au bord du lac. Ils devaient jouir de la vie pendant qu'ils le pouvaient tous.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça maintenant ? », songea le Gryffondor.

Il referma le livre d'un geste rageur, se laissa tomber sur le dos dans l'herbe fraîche et ferma les yeux. L'air tiède lui caressait le visage, et il se prit à sourire malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Quelqu'un s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ça va, Harry ?

- Très bien. J'étais juste en train de me demander ce qui se passerait si j'échouais contre Voldemort. Est-ce que tout sera anéanti ?

- Ça ne fait aucun doute. Voldemort et son armée ne rateront pas une occasion pareille.

Harry soupira et rouvrit les yeux.

- Si rien ne doit survivre, est-ce que ça vaut la peine de se battre ?

- Oh là, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de vous entraîner derrière moi ?

- Tu penses à quelqu'un de précis ?

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Neville savait qu'il parlait de Draco en particulier. Ce qui les unissait était devenu si fort que le jeune homme ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les autres ne s'étaient aperçus de rien.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont aveugles, répondit Harry dans un murmure. Ça m'arrange. Comme ça, je n'ai pas à me justifier, et Draco encore moins (1).

- Si tu me disais directement ce qui ne va pas, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

- Á moins de tuer Voldemort à ma place, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour moi, lâcha Harry sans réfléchir à ce que Neville pourrait comprendre.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant son ami prendre son sac et se relever.

- Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai bien saisi. Mais dis-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir sauver ceux que tu aimes, réplique Neville un peu sèchement. Je reviendrai quand tu seras de meilleure humeur.

Le Gryffondor s'éloigna et Harry le suivit du regard. Neville avait entièrement raison. Harry n'était pas le seul à avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un à qui il tenait. Les autres aussi avaient sûrement de la famille à protéger et lui, il ne songeait qu'à la défaite. Il se leva et se lança à la recherche de Neville pour s'excuser.

Il le retrouva alors que ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec Luna. Elle l'écoutait attentivement et le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Harry préféra ne pas insister et remit ses excuses à plus tard. Il retourna sous le hêtre et se replongea dans son livre. Après tout, si il devait quitter ce monde, autant qu'il laisse un bon souvenir à ses professeurs.

Juste au moment où il pensait à lui, Draco apparut dans son champ de vision. Le Serpentard le rejoignit et s'installa à l'ombre à côté de lui. Il avait ce sourire en coin qui plaisait tant à Harry.

- Tu travailles dur, à ce que je vois.

- Oui, et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. C'est quoi, cette mine de conspirateur ?

- Rien. J'ai juste eu une idée pour mettre un peu d'ambiance pendant le bal.

- Venant de toi, je crains le pire. Et c'est quoi, cette merveilleuse idée ? Transformer le saladier de sangria (2) en potion et jeter un pétard du Docteur Flibuste dedans ?

- Naaaaaaaan ! C'est mieux que ça. Mais tu verras quand tu y seras.

Harry regarda passer avec envie Ron et Hermione qui étaient main dans la main. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant avec Draco. Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il posa sa main sur celle du Serpentard.

- Heureusement que je suis à plat ventre, chuchota Harry à voix basse.

- Ça a du bon d'être sorcier, finalement, répondit Draco de la même façon. La robe permet de dissimuler bien des choses.

Ils se regardèrent et rougirent en même temps. Harry se mit à triturer un brin d'herbe devant lui, le tranformant brièvement en lys blanc. Le Gryffondor constataque Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Il y a un problème?

Draco resta un moment sans répondre, puis il dit quelque chose que Harry ne comprit d'abord pas. Devant l'air interrogateur du jeune homme, le Serpentard se répéta un peu plus fort.

- Je disais juste que c'était bizarre que tu aies choisi cette fleur. C'est ma préférée. Pour moi, dit-il en s'allongeantsur le dos et perdant Harry du regard, elle symbolise une innocence que je n'ai jamais eue.

- Ne dis pas ça, Draco. Ta famille et toiêtes diffrents. Si différents..., murmura Harry.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, sortit Neville qui avait abandonné Luna pour quelques heures. On pourrait vous surprendre.

Harry et Draco se redressèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changera, qu'ils le sachent maintenant ?

- Il y a encore un mois à tenir, et c'est très long quand on subit la méchanceté des autres. Nous le savons tous. Et le professeur Dumbledore fait ce qu'il peut pour nous aider. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui complique la tache.

Harry lâcha la main de Draco à regret. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait le faire en public…

- Alors ? Tu en es où dans tes révisions ? reprit Neville.

- J'ai encore celle-ci à travailler, répondit le Gryffondor en tournant une page, et ça devrait être bon.

- Montre-moi ça.

Le jeune homme attrapa le livre et se mit à interroger Harry, qui répondait juste autant qu'il le pouvait. La situation fit rire Draco.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça, Neville.

- Il pourrait bien te surprendre encore, avoua Harry machinalement.

Neville le regarda avec un air de reproche.

- Encore une remarque comme celle-ci, monsieur le pessimiste, et tu te débrouilles tout seul. On est d'accord ?

- OK. Je n'ai rien dit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous complotez tous les deux, et je ne veux pas le savoir. J'espère juste que ça ne me concerne pas.

- Ça, il n'y a pas de risque, rétorqua Neville. Enfin, pas directement.

Draco ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il sentait que le refus de Harry de lui parler de Neville était pour les protéger tous les trois. Il leva les yeux au ciel et ne souhaita plus qu'un chose: être au plus vite au soir du bal.

* * *

(1) Pour tous la trahison de Draco vient du fait d'être ami avec Harry, non d'en être tombé amoureux (puisqu'ils ne le savent pas encore officiellement).

(2) Si vous avez d'autres idées, je suis preneuse.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Draco comprend que l'amour peut parfois amener à faire des choses incompréhensibles. 


	77. La bague

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 10: **La bague.

Draco se tenait devant la fenêtre ouverte à voir le jour se lever. L'air tiède entrait dans la chambre, calmant peu à peu le sang bouillonnant du Serpentard. La tête embrumée, il fit volte-face et se rapprocha du lit. Harry dormait encore, couché sur le ventre, le bras tendu à l'endroit où Draco était quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le Serpentard s'assit doucement sur le matelas pour ne pas le réveiller et lui caressa les cheveux. Les épaules du Gryffondor, sculptées par le Quidditch, émergeaient du drap, et Draco ne résista pas à l'envie d'y déposer un baiser. Harry entrouvrit les yeux.

- C'est déjà l'heure ?

- Malheureusement, répondit Draco en murmurant.

Harry soupira et s'étira.

- C'est dommage, on était bien.

- Tu me l'as dit toi-même. Tant que les autres ne savent pas…

- …on doit faire comme si tout était normal, acheva Harry avec regret. Je sais. Mais je commence aussi à en avoir assez de mentir. Pas toi ?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas mais n'en pensait pas moins. La situation leur pesait à tous les deux. Il sourit en imaginant la façon d'y mettre un terme.

- Á quoi penses-tu ?

- Si je te le dis, ça ne sera plus une surprise. Tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens.

- Comme tu veux, rétorqua Harry en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

- Il n'y en plus pour très longtemps. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de regagner ton dortoir. Si Rusard te trouve à traîner dans les couloirs, il va encore hurler.

- Ça ne changera pas par rapport à d'habitude.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, puis Harry se leva, laissant consciencieusement glisser le drap sur lui. Il savait que ce geste avait le don d'exciter le Serpentard (il en aurait parié son Éclair de Feu). Il s'habilla lentement, sentant les yeux de Draco posés sur lui.

- Harry, arrête-ça tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ? demanda le Gryffondor en avançant vers lui avec des airs de fauve à l'affût.

Draco savait comment cette scène allait immanquablement se terminer. Harry se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, avant de poser la main sur son ventre. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et le Gryffondor quitta la chambre pour regagner ses quartiers.

- Rassure-toi, tu n'auras plus longtemps à attendre, chuchota Draco quand la porte se fût refermée et qu'il se retrouva seul.

Il resta encore de longues minutes allongé, puis il se leva à son tour pour descendre déjeuner.

Le brouhaha qui régnait habituellement dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner avait fait place à une fièvre à peine contenue. Depuis la veille au soir, une rumeur annonçait la présence de Lee Jordan en tant qu'animateur au bal de fin d'année avait circulé, parcourant Poudlard plus vite encore qu'un courant d'air.

Draco s'assit à sa table et se servit dans les nombreuses assiettes qui l'entouraient. Le volume monta d'un cran quand les hiboux entrèrent pour livrer le courrier. Le Serpentard reconnut aussitôt le grand-duc de sa mère parmi eux mais à sa grande surprise, l'oiseau se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et lâcha une enveloppe devant le directeur. Il fut si déçu qu'il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'un autre rapace lui avait aussi déposé une lettre. Il retourna le pli dans ses mains et sut qu'il s'agissait de sa mère à son écriture. Il parcourut rapidement le feuillet et regarda vers la table des professeurs. Son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore, et il comprit que ce dernier avait reçu un courrier ayant à peu près le même contenu.

Dumbledore l'invita à s'approcher d'un mouvement de la main. Draco se leva et traversa, gêné, la distance qui le séparait de l'estrade. Les autres élèves se turent, s'attendant probablement à un coup de colère du vieux sorcier, puis ils retournèrent à leurs assiettes, déçus qu'il ne se passe rien. Le Serpentard monta sur l'estrade devant Albus.

- Je présume que tu as aussi reçu un mot de ta mère.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, embarrassé.

- Tu te doutes de ma réponse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, professeur. Je sais que ma sécurité en dépend.

- Bien. D'un autre côté, il s'agit d'une tradition familiale et…

Draco protesta, manifestant ainsi son mépris pour le nom qu'il portait.

- C'est stupide. Heureusement, je suis le dernier.

- …et je dois la respecter, quoi que tu en penses, poursuivit Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi tu ne te rendras pas au manoir, mais que ta mère viendra ici.

Le Serpentard soupira. Il avait espéré pendant un instant échapper à ce simulacre de passation de pouvoir. Il constata que non seulement il s'était trompé, mais aussi que sa mère s'en rendait complice. Ce qu'il craignait, c'était que son père prenne une ascendance qu'il n'avait pas eue jusque là et qu'il le force à entrer au service de Voldemort. Après tout, la transmission de la bague portant le sceau des Malefoy n'était pas une cérémonie anodine, loin de là. Il y avait un échange de sangs et…Draco sursauta et pâlit brutalement. Le sang... Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas souvenu plus tôt ?

- Draco, tout va bien ? demanda le vieux sorcier en le voyant blêmir.

- Ma mère ignore où se trouve l'anneau, et la cérémonie ne peut avoir lieu que si il y a échange des sangs entre le père et le fils.

- Alors ça signifie que ta mère a levé le sortilège et lui a ouvert la porte.

La Grande Salle se mit à tourner devant les yeux du jeune homme, et il se rattrapa de justesse au bord de la table. Dumbledore se leva et l'accompagna dans le couloir sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves. Le Serpentard s'appuya contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle ouvert à son père ? Son père qui la battait, qui était d'un sadisme sans bornes…

Comme si il avait entendu la question, Albus prit Draco par les épaules et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage.

- L'amour a des raisons qu'on ne comprend pas toujours, dit le vieux sorcier doucement en éloignant le Serpentard du mur. Tu t'en apercevras bien assez tôt, je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, ta mère doit passer en fin de semaine, alors tâche de faire bonne figure, sinon elle va s'inquiéter.

Draco tenta vainement de sourire. Dans un sens, Dumbledore n'avait pas tort. Il se trouvait dans la même situation que sa mère avec son père. Il aimait profondément Harry, mais sans savoir où ça allait le conduire exactement.

- Veux-tu lui répondre toi-même, ou préfères-tu que je le fasse à ta place ?

- Il vaut mieux que le refus vienne de vous. Si c'est moi qui écris, elle va croire que j'ai compris et que je ne veux plus la voir à cause de ça.

- Tout dépend de la manière dont on annonce les choses, Draco. Mais viens donc. Je vais écrire la réponse et tu l'enverras.

Le Serpentard suivit Albus dans son bureau, d'où il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard la mine soulagée et un parchemin à la main. La transmission de la bague aurait bien lieu, mais pas au manoir. Ça se passerait à Poudlard, sous la « surveillance » du directeur.

Le jour tant attendu arrive enfin, et Draco était si tendu que Harry préféra ne pas le voir de la journée et qu'il ne put rien avaler de la matinée. Il n'avait pas revu sa mère depuis la nuit où il avait mis son père dehors, même durant son séjour à Sainte-Mangouste. Il réalisa seulement à ce moment-là pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu venir. Il eut alors le sentiment qu'un désastre résulterait de cette visite et qu'il les entraînerait tous dans une chute sans fin.

Il entra dans le bureau où l'attendait déjà Narcissa. Elle se leva un peu trop rapidement pour être naturelle et serra son fils dans ses bras. Le Serpentard avisa une petite boîte noire posée sur le bureau. Là-dedans était contenu l'objet qui scellerait peut-être son destin, pensa-t-il en souhaitant pouvoir le détruire d'un seul coup d'œil. Il prit le second fauteuil sans rien dire et regarda sa mère.

- Qu'on en finisse, et vite, lâcha-t-il avec colère.

Narcissa tendit la main vers la boîte et l'ouvrit dans un petit claquement sec. Á l'intérieur, posée sur du velours tout aussi noir, se trouvait un anneau d'argent dont Draco s'aperçut très vite qu'il s'agissait en fait de deux serpents entrelacés aux yeux d'émeraude. En son centre, la bague formait une minuscule cavité fermée par un clapet qui aurait tout aussi bien pu contenir un quelconque poison. Venant de son père, ce geste ne l'aurait pas étonné. La mère de Draco en sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à une petite pierre rouge, mais qui n'était en fait qu'une microscopique fiole en verre. Celle qui contenait le sang de son père.

- Draco, tends la main, s'il te plaît, demanda doucement Narcissa.

Son fils s'exécuta et plaça la main devant lui sur le bureau.

- Normalement, c'est ton père qui aurait dû se charger de ça -à ces mots, le Serpentard sentit son estomac se crisper un peu-, mais étant donné les circonstances…

Elle prononça une formule incompréhensible, et le dessus de la main se mit à rougir comme si un fer chauffé à blanc y avait été appliqué. Narcissa redonna ensuite un format un peu plus normal à la fiole qu'elle décapsula avant de verser son contenu sur la main de Draco. Le sang du père dans le fils… Le liquide, rouge et visqueux, commença par former des arabesques avant de finalement prendre le motif du sceau, et le Serpentard crut qu'un reptile l'avait mordu tant son propre sang sa glaça dans ses veines. La mère de Draco sortit en suite une épingle en argent ouvragée avec laquelle elle piqua le bout de l'index de son fils. Le jeune homme vit son sang perler, et Narcissa en recueillit un peu dans la fiole qu'elle replaça immédiatement après dans le chaton de la bague. Elle remit le bijou à sa place et tendit l'écrin à Draco.

- Prends-en bien soin. Tu devras la transmettre à ton fils.

- Et si je n'ai pas d'enfants ? demanda Draco.

Sa mère le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Alors tu devras accomplir le rite avec quelqu'un que tu aimes de toute ton âme et en qui tu as une absolue confiance.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête, amis Narcissa lui prit le menton et le força à la regarder.

- Quoi qu'il advienne, Draco, tu resteras mon fils.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et salua Dumbledore avant de s'en aller. Le Serpentard la suivit des yeux en ayant l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il fut tenté, un court instant, de la rappeler pour s'excuser, puis il renonça, plus par chagrin que par lâcheté.

Sitôt qu'il fût dans sa chambre, Draco s'assit au bureau et écrivit un mot rapide à l'intention de Harry. Croisant Hermione sur le palier, il lui passa et la regarda s'éloigner, inquiet.

Les choses allaient enfin être tirées au clair.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Harry s'inquiète et que Draco met son plan à exécution, ou l'art et la manière de déclencher une guerre ouverte entre les maisons… 


	78. Danser sur des ailes de feu

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

Pour ceux qui auraient fortement envie de rire en voyant la track-list de ce chapitre, je n'ai aucune imagination en ce qui concerne la musique sorcière, alors j'ai improvisé en essayant de les imaginer en train de danser sur le genre de musique qui nous fait danser nous, simples Moldus.

* * *

**Track-list complètement moldue:** » Everybody », Backstreet Boys ; »Ojos Así", Shakira; 

"Muzik", Knock' Turnal; "Move ya body", Nina Sky; "Livin' la vida loca" (1), Ricky

Martin; "Dirrty" (2), Christina Aguilera; "Hot stuff" (3), Donna Summer; "Stay" et "The

World is mine", David Guetta; "Still in love", Sean Paul; "Yeah", Usher; "Naughty girl"

Et " Baby boy", Beyonce; "One minute man", Missy Elliot; "Dip it low", Christina Millian;

"Shut Up" et "Hey mama", Black Eyed Peas; "Train", Goldfrapp (4); "Outrageous",

Britney Spears; "Addictive", Truth Hurts; "While the earth sleeps", Peter Gabriel (5);

"Pon de Replay", Rihanna; "Candyshop", 50 cent; "Tempted to touch", Rupee; 'Turn

Me on", Kevin Lyttle (6); "Hey sexy wow", Lord Kossity (tous ces titres, c'est rien que pour la partie rythmée).

« Love song for a vampire », Annie Lennox ; « Where the wild roses grow », Nick

Cave et Kylie Minogue pour les slows.

« Everytime », Britney Spears (7); « Fall in the light », Lori Carson (8) (rien que pour

Harry et Drago)

**Reviews:**

**- Onarluca: **pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à ta dernière review. Je m'en suis aperçue alors que j'avais déjà posté les chapitres. Pour Draco, tu n'as pas complètement tort. Il va mettre le feu...d'une certaine manière. Disons qu'il exacerbe ce que certains pensent tout bas, ce qui entraîne une accélération des événements. Et quand je dis que c'est le dernier arrêt avant les ténèbres, je suis sérieuse. Bises. Bye.

**NdA: **dernier arrêt avant la plongée vers les Ténèbres…Vous voilà prévenus.

* * *

**Chapitre 11: **Danser sur des ailes de feu (9). 

Plus le bal de fin d'année approchait et plus la tension montait, se répandant parmi les élèves avec une vitesse plus grande encore que celle de la grippe. Tous y allaient de leurs suppositions concernant le déroulement de la soirée et son ambiance. Le mystère que Dumbledore entretenait à ce sujet y était pour beaucoup puisque apparemment, il n'avait pas mis les autres professeurs dans la confidence, pour leur plus grand agacement dans la mesure où ils ne pouvaient pas répondre aux questions qui leur étaient posées.

La veille du jour J, des volontaires furent demandés pour achever l'installation de la salle, et si ils furent nombreux au début, leur nombre diminua quand ils apprirent qu'ils seraient tenus au secret pour éviter les fuites dans l'école.

- Ça doit être d'une grande importance, alors, déclara doctement Ron en se servant une nouvelle fois de la tourte au poulet.

Harry regarda Draco par-dessus la tête des autres élèves, mais le Serpentard était visiblement occupé. Il ne comprenait pas le message qu'il avait réussi à lui transmettre par Hermione. _« Rejoins-moi demain soir à vingt heures trente ; sois prêt et évite d'être en retard »._ Les mots tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Quoi que Draco ait à l'esprit, ça risquait de provoquer un scandale. Le Gryffondor le sentait, et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Le matin du bal, une calèche venant de Pré-au-Lard s'arrêta au bas des marches qui menaient à la grande porte, et la rumeur qui annonçait la venue de Lee Jordan en tant qu'animateur de la soirée fut confirmée quand il en descendit. Il fut aussitôt emmené à l'intérieur du château et disparut de la vue de tous jusqu'au soir.

- Si c'est vraiment Lee qui s'occupe de ce soir, ça promet, pensa Harry dont l'angoisse montait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient.

La fin de journée arriva enfin, et c'est une horde d'élèves en tenue de soirée et surexcités qui s'amassa devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Les plus jeunes rentrèrent les premiers, de façon à ce qu'ils aient quand même accès au buffet qui était installé le long d'un des murs. Á leur entrée, beaucoup s'arrêtèrent devant la scène qui avait été montée et qui pour l'instant, même fermée par des rideaux, semblait vide. Les professeurs montèrent sur l'estrade un à un, ayant chacun choisi une robe aux couleurs de leur maison. Puis Dumbledore entra à son tour, et le silence se fit.

- Chers élèves, nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui afin de célébrer la fin d'une année qui s'annonce exceptionnelle à tout point de vue. Comme vous l'avez deviné depuis longtemps, c'est effectivement Lee Jordan, ancien élève de Poudlard, qui animera ce bal.

Une salve d'applaudissements et de sifflets résonna sous la voûte du plafond magique, décoré pour l'occasion de chandelles multicolores et de boules à facettes (10).

- Mais dans un premier temps, je vous ai réservé une surprise.

Les élèves se jetèrent des regards inquiets, se demandant ce que le vieux sorcier avait mijoté. Le rideau trembla légèrement, comme sous l'effet d'un courant d'air.

- J'ai réussi à les convaincre de revenir, poursuivit Dumbledore, guettant avec satisfaction la réaction des élèves. Elles partent en tournée mondiale dans un mois, et elles ont gentiment accepté d'être ici ce soir pour nous interpréter quelques uns des titres de leur dernier album. Sans plus attendre, voici les Bizarr'Sisters !

Le rideau s'ouvrit et les chanteuses s'emparèrent de leurs instruments avant de saluer la foule devenue hystérique. Elles égrenèrent quelques notes, puis le concert commença. Les chanteuses enchaînèrent une demi-douzaine de chansons, reprises en chœur par les élèves. Puis elles s'éclipsèrent, laissant la place à Lee. La tension, qui était un peu retombée après le départ du groupe, repartit à la hausse.

- Vas-y, Lee, fais chauffer les platines (11)! lança Ron d'une voix tonitruande.

Lee Jordan s'installa, et le bal put enfin débuter, permettant à tous de se défouler. Harry, qui surveillait l'heure d'un œil inquiet, se pencha vers Hermione.

- Je vais voir ce que fait Draco. Il m'avait demandé d'aller le chercher à la demie, et c'est bientôt l'heure.

- Vas-y. Pour l'instant, Ron est plus occupé par son estomac que par ses pieds.

_Une innocence que je n'ai jamais eue._

Les mots du Serpentard résonnèrent d'une façon étrange dans sa tête, et le jeune homme se prit à sourire en imaginant l'expression de Draco si il arrivait les bras chargés de lysblancs.

Le Gryffondor quitta la Grande Salle dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Manifestement, personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de Draco. Harry monta les escaliers d'un pas lent pour retarder l'instant où il retrouverait le Serpentard. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre que Draco occupait et hésita un moment avant de frapper. Il se décida enfin, et avant que la voix de Draco ne lui parvienne, étouffée par le panneau, il conjura l'apparition d'une énorme gerbe de fleurs blanches.

- Entre !

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce qu'il connaissait bien pour y passer la majeure partie de ses nuits (12), et il trouva le Serpentard en train de finir de se préparer. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Draco le regarda dans le miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fleurs? demanda le Serpentard, intrigué.

Harry posa le bouquet sur une table etprépara un vase.

- Pourquoi? Elles ne te plaisent pas?

- Si, mais rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit à propos des lys blancs. Je ne peux pas être comme eux.

- Ecoute, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. Et puis arrête de penser ça, et ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas besoin de justification pour te faire des cadeaux. Quant à cette histoire d'innocence, c'est stupide. Je t'aime comme tu es, innocent ou pas. Tu comprends?

Draco sembla pensif un court instant, puis il regarda Harry.

- C'est comment, en bas ?

- Le bal vient juste de commencer. Tu as raté le concert. C'est dommage.

- Je ne regrette pas, répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire étrange rivé sur le visage. Avec ce que je vais faire, ils auront de quoi parler un certain temps.

Harry sentit son estomac se nouer, et Draco jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la pendule.

- C'est presque l'heure. On va pouvoir y aller. Ah ! La touche finale…

Il prit la bague posée sur le chevet et la passa à son doigt.

- En route !

Harry sortit de la chambre suivi de Draco, qui referma soigneusement la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- Tu verras bien. En attendant, avance, ou on va être en retard.

Ils descendirent l'escalier côte à côte en évitant de se toucher, puis ils arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle. Draco arrêta Harry d'un geste du bras.

- Attends ! Je voulais te dire que quoi que tu puisses sentir, je n'ai pas peur.

- De quoi tu devrais avoir peur ?

- Donne-moi ta main, répondit le Serpentard.

Harry comprit où il voulait en venir, et il glissa sa main dans celle de Draco.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Je ne veux plus me cacher. Et puis que tout le monde le sache ne changera pas grand-chose à ma situation. Alors autant montrer que je suis avec toi.

Lee, qui était en train de faire un commentaire à propos du morceau qu'il venait de passer, s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand Harry et Draco entrèrent.

- Je crois qu'un slow serait plus approprié maintenant. Il est pour tous les amoureux présents dans cette salle.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les élèves quand le Gryffondor et le Serpentard passèrent devant eux, et il y eut même des insultes, du côté vert et argent surtout. Draco et Harry s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la Grande Salle et le premier s'approcha du second avant de l'enlacer.

- Draco, tu sais ce que tu risques ?

- Évidemment. Mais peu importe. Le monde peut bien s'embraser, je m'en moque. Du moment que je suis avec toi…

Draco recula d'un pas et regarda Harry, qui lut tant de choses dans les yeux du Serpentard qu'il en frissonna. Il caressa doucement la joue du Gryffondor avant de l'embrasser.

- Maintenant, plus personne n'a de doutes sur celui que j'aime et sur le camp que j'ai choisi, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Passé le moment de surprise et d'incompréhension, les autres élèves revinrent sur la piste de danse avec une énergie nouvelle et ne prêtèrent plus attention à Draco ou à Harry. Le Gryffondor se pencha vers le Serpentard et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille, le faisant rougir violemment.

- Là, tout de suite ? demanda Draco en regardant autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne les avait entendus. Harry secoua la tête.

- Oui, j'en meure d'envie. Pas toi ?

- Oh si ! Plus que jamais. Mais pas ici, murmura Draco.

- Évidemment, pas ici. Viens !

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, sans s'apercevoir que Snape les avait suivis.

* * *

(1) Version Chat Potté, bien sûr ! 

(2) En ouverture de bal, pour déchirer.

(3) Z'avez jamais vu Snape complètement fracasse ? Moi et ma sœur si, et c'est très drôle (ça fait l'objet d'une fic en cours).

(4) C'est quoi la maison qu'on voit dans le clip ? On dirait une boîte fétichiste (ouh là ! je crois que je vais aller me coucher si je me mets à écrire des choses pareilles).

(5) Titre techno sur la BO de « Strange Days ».

(6) Merci pour « Trauma », BlackNemesis. Elle m'a complètement retournée, ta fic. J'espère que le procès se passera bien pour Draco, et que ses agresseurs s'en prendront plein la gu°°°°°°(c'est tout ce que ce genre d'individus mérite).

(7) Très triste, elle dévoile un peu la façon dont ça va se terminer.

(8) Figure aussi sur la BO de « Strange Days » (ouiiinn ! Pourquoi je suis pas Angela Basset, moi ? Avec un Voldemort pareil, je veux bien subir l'Avada Kedavra).

(9) Petit clin d'œil à cette belle série qu'est « Candélabres » d'Algésiras. Si seulement je pouvais croiser Julien…

(10) Non, ce n'est définitivement pas une soirée disco (encore que, si je m'écoutais…). Et oui, elles tournent !

(11) Magiques, bien sûr !

(12) Et ce n'est pas pour jouer aux échecs version sorcier…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Snape voit ses soupçons confirmés et manque de tuer Draco. 


	79. Dévastation

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** »Burn », The Cure.

**Chapitre 12:** Dévastation.

Le professeur de potions suivit un moment Harry et Draco dans les couloirs, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien préparer. Les ayant perdus de vue à un croisement, il accéléra le pas et vint buter dans Harry, qui s'était baissé pour refaire son lacet.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…Oh, pardon professeur ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu, dit-il précipitamment en affichant une mine penaude.

Draco, qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin pour l'attendre, se rapprocha.

- Le fait d'avoir enfin « ouvert les yeux » ne vous a manifestement pas rendu plus clairvoyant pour autant, lâcha Snape avec un air amusé en jetant un coup d'œil éloquent au Serpentard.

Constatant que c'était apparemment tout ce qu'il avait à dire, Harry et Draco s'éloignèrent, main dans la main et se retenant à grand peine de rire.

- Une minute, jeunes gens ! Je n'ai pas fini.

Ils se figèrent et rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules dans l'attente d'une hypothétique sanction. Ils se retournèrent et firent face à Severus en gardant les yeux baissés.

- Je ne vais pas vous mordre, du moins pas aujourd'hui. Alors vous avez décidé de vous afficher au grand jour ? demanda-t-il en souriant toujours. Malgré les risques ?

Draco émit un borborygme pour toute réponse.

- Pardon, monsieur Malefoy, sortit Snape en tendant l'oreille. Je crains de ne pas avoir compris ce que vous venez de dire.

- Je me moque des conséquences, à partir du moment où je peux rester avec lui. Et puis de toute façon, c'est vous qui m'avez conseillé d'assumer.

- D'assumer, certes. Mais de là à rouler un patin à monsieur Potter comme celui de tout à l'heure devant tout Poudlard, il y avait quand même de la marge. Voilà un joli scandale qui ne m'étonne pas ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Je dois pourtant bien vous reconnaître un certain cran que je n'aurai jamais.

Draco leva négligemment la main et replaça une mèche de cheveux qui le gênait.

- Vous avez fait ce que je n'…

Snape s'arrêta et suivit la main du Serpentard. Harry le vit pâlir malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda le professeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que quoi ? interrogea Draco, ne comprenant pas.

Severus s'avança vers lui, menaçant, et lui attrapa le poignet.

- Ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista-t-il, le regard de plus en plus mauvais.

- Aïe ! Mais lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal, répondit le jeune homme en essayant d'échapper à l'étau qui enserrait son bras.

Snape lui prit la main et lui montra la bague qu'il avait au doigt.

- Alors ? Vous allez me répondre, oui ou non ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bague ?

- Elle m'a été donnée par ma mère hier. Ça vient de mon père.

- Je croyais que vous l'aviez renié, asséna le professeur de potions d'un ton cassant.

- C'est vrai. Mais je reste un Malefoy, rétorqua Draco de la même manière, et à ce titre je dois porter cet anneau. C'est une obligation.

- Elle appartient à votre père, répéta Severus d'une voix lointaine. Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était lui, qu'il oserait…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a f…

Le Serpentard se retrouva écrasé contre le mur, la main de Rogue serrée sur sa gorge. Le professeur de potions obligea Draco à regarder la bague.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un crétin, monsieur Malefoy.

Harry voulut séparer les deux hommes, mais Severus le repoussa.

- Non, monsieur Potter, siffla-t-il en détournant le regard. Vous étiez comme moi à la morgue. Vous avez vu dans quel état était ma femme. Et cette marque…cette marque qui hantait mes cauchemars. Au début, je n'ai pas compris. Mais cette bague est la preuve qui me manquait. Votre père est un salaud, poursuivit-il en s'adressant au Serpentard. Je savais qu'il n'hésitait pas à tuer hommes, femmes ou enfants. Mais pas une future mère, non. Pas une femme enceinte. Et surtout pas la mienne.

La respiration de Snape s'accéléra encore, et il se mit à trembler.

- Je dois lui faire… lui faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait. Il va savoir ce que c'est de pleurer quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Il porta sa seconde main sur la gorge de Draco et serra. Harry sortit sa baguette, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir. Le professeur de potions était tombé à genoux, au bord du malaise, et Draco en avait profité pour se dégager.

- Va chercher Dumbledore, vite ! lança le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard s'exécuta immédiatement, trop heureux de s'éloigner des griffes de Snape. Il revint avec le directeur sur les talons. Severus était assis dos au mur et avait les yeux fermés, sans doute dans l'espoir de détourner la colère d'Albus.

- Retournez dans la Grande Salle. Et pas un mot ! Je reste avec lui pour qu'il s'explique.

Harry et Draco s'éloignèrent, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Snape.

- Tout de suite ! s'écria le vieux sorcier en constatant qu'ils s'attardaient. Et maintenant, ajouta-t-il à la seule intention de Severus quand les deux amants eurent enfin disparu, vous allez devoir vous justifier.

Il empoigna le professeur et le souleva sans douceur. La respiration de Snape était redevenue normale, mais il n'avait apparemment pas repris ses esprits. Albus ouvrit la porte de la première salle de classe devant laquelle ils passèrent et y jeta Severus.

- Je ne peux tolérer de tels actes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Que vous soyez partial, passe encore. Mais que vous tentiez de tuer un élève…Vous avez dépassé les bornes, Severus. Je vais devoir ne référer au ministère. Vous imaginez les conséquences pour Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, nom d'un chien ?

Snape le fixa de ses yeux flamboyants sans répondre pour autant, et Dumbledore soupira.

- J'ai essayé de tuer un élève. J'ai failli étrangler Draco, répéta bêtement le professeur de potions en regardant ses mains, horrifié, comprenant soudain la portée de son acte.

- Pourquoi, Severus ? Qu'a-t-il fait pour provoquer une telle rage chez vous ?

- Une telle rage, oui, c'est bien ça. Il a tué ma femme.

- Draco ? Ça m'étonnerait…

- Pas Draco, le coupa Snape. Lucius. Je n'ai pas voulu croire que ça pouvait être lui. Mais quand son fils m'en a apporté la preuve à la main, je ne sais pas…Un écran rouge s'est abattu devant mes yeux…Après, je me suis mis à serrer le cou de Draco. Tuer le fils unique de Lucius pour venger l'assassinat de ma femme…, lâcha Snape dans un souffle avant d'éclater d'un rire de dément.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, Severus. Je vous relève de vos fonctions. Vous êtes devenu complètement fou. Je ne peux plus vous couvrir.

- Fou…Oui, je suis complètement fou, continua le professeur de potions, pleurant et riant à la fois. Fou de douleur et de colère. Vous pouvez faire de moi ce que vous voulez, m'envoyer devant un tribunal inquisitorial si ça vous amuse, ça n'a plus aucune importance. Mon avenir est derrière moi. Mathilde est morte. Je suis sorti des Ténèbres, je vais donc retourner aux Ténèbres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Albus.

Severus le regarda en souriant.

- Je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé. Certains font œuvre de création, moi je fais œuvre de destruction.

- Où allez-vous ? demanda Albus quand il vit Snape se lever.

- Ne vous mettez surtout pas entre Lucius Malefoy et moi.

- Vous avez totalement perdu la tête. Il vous tuera.

Severus émit un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un ricanement.

- Je sais, mais d'autres me succèderont. La relève est prête.

Le professeur de potions disparut dans le couloir sans que Dumbledore ne le retienne tandis qu'en bas, dans la Grande Salle, la fête battait son plein.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Snape quitte Poudlard pour régler ses comptes et commet l'irréparable. 


	80. Dommage collatéral

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:**»The nobodies, wormwood remix », Marylin Manson (BO From Hell).

**Reviews:**

**- Onarluca: **ben on va dire que Snape va on ne peut plus morfler dans les 3 prochains chapitres (voire même passer de vie à trépas). Mais bon, c'était écrit comme ça.

**NdA:** comme je suis de très bonne humeur, vous avez 4 chapitres au lieu de 2 cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous va.

**Chapitre 13: **Dommage collatéral.

* * *

_Je ne peux pas vivre avec toi_

_Car ce serait la vie_

_Et la vie est là-bas_

_Sous cette planche ;_

_Le fossoyeur en a la clef,_

_Qui range notre vie_

_-Sa porcelaine-_

_Comme une coupe_

_Désuète ou brisée_

_Dont se défait la ménagère :_

_On aime un nouveau Sèvres,_

_Les vieux se fêlent._

_Je n'ai pu mourir avec toi :_

_Il faut que l'un attende_

_Pour refermer les yeux de l'autre-_

_Tu n'as pas pu._

_Mais moi, que pouvais-je attendre_

_Que le froid t'ai saisi_

_Sans réclamer mon droit de gel,_

_Privilège de mort ?_

_Et je ne pouvais pas m'élever avec toi_

_Car ton visage_

_Eût voilé celui de Jésus_

_Grâce nouvelle_

_Qui eut brillé,_

_Étrange et simple, en mon œil triste,_

_Sinon que tu eusses brillé_

_Plus près que lui._

_On nous condamnerait -comment ?_

_Tu as servi le Ciel, tu sais,_

_Ou bien tu essayas ;_

_Et moi, je n'ai pas pu,_

_Car tu comblais ma vue,_

_Et je n'avais plus d'yeux_

_Pour quelque Perfection sordide_

_Comme le Paradis._

_Si tu étais perdu, je le serais,_

_Bien que mon nom_

_Résonnât le plus haut_

_Dans la gloire du ciel._

_Si tu étais sauvé,_

_Et moi condamné d'être_

_Où tu n'es pas,_

_Je serais mon enfer._

_Restons donc séparés_

_Toi là-bas, moi ici,_

_Avec la porte entrebâillée_

_Que sont les océans,_

_Et la prière,_

_Et cette pâle nourriture,_

_Le désespoir !_

_Emily Dickinson (1)._

* * *

Snape descendit les escaliers en courant. La musique, les mots de Dumbledore et ses propres paroles s'entrechoquaient durement dans sa tête. Il avait failli assassiner son meilleur élève pour se venger et quand il y repensa, il s'aperçut qu'il en avait presque éprouvé du plaisir. 

- Finalement, tu ne vaux guère mieux que ceux que tu combats, lui souffla une petite voix à l'oreille.

Severus se retourna, mais il ne vit personne avec lui à l'étage. Il leva les yeux et vit le fantôme du Baron Sanglant finir de traverser la muraille et venir vers lui.

- Alors ? On se laisse dominer par ses instincts ? Celui qui s'est érigé en parangon de vertu est enfin descendu de son piédestal ?

Le fantôme tomba du plafond et se mit à tourner autour de Snape.

- Dis-moi, Severus, qu'as-tu ressenti quand tes doigts se sont refermés sur la gorge blanche du jeune Malefoy ?

Le Baron Sanglant traversa le professeur de potions, qui eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait et dut s'appuyer contre la rambarde.

- Regarde, Severus, ce hall est comme ta vie. Vide, désert. Il y a quoi ? Cinq, six mètres jusqu'au sol ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

L'esprit passa par-dessus la rambarde et se retrouva flottant dans le vide.

- Mettre un terme à toute cette histoire serait si simple…

La voix sifflante du Baron Sanglant hypnotisait Snape, qui baissa les paupières, prêt à sauter (2).

Se venger. Tuer Lucius.

Ces mots claquèrent dans sa tête comme un coup de fouet, le tirant brutalement de l'état de transe où le fantôme l'avait mis. Il était temps. Encore quelques secondes et il se rompait le cou dans le hall. Il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et fixa le fantôme.

- Non, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne te donnerai pas, je ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Ce serait trop facile…Et puis j'ai juré que je tuerai Lucius Malefoy de mes mains.

- Vas au diable, Severus Snape, lâcha le Baron Sanglant en ricanant. De toute façon, tu es maudit depuis le jour de ta naissance.

Il s'éleva dans les airs et disparut en passant à travers l'épais mur de pierre, son rire sinistre résonnant en écho sous les hautes voûtes de l'entrée. Le maître de potions descendit la dernière volée de marches et prit le couloir qui menait à ses appartements, souhaitant mettre ses affaires en ordre avant de quitter Poudlard.

Quand tout fut prêt, que ses effets personnels eurent rejoints les malles occupant un coin de sa chambre, il prit sa cape et jeta un dernier regard à cet endroit qu'il avait occupé pendant plus de seize ans, presque dix-sept. Il soupira.

- C'est trop tard.

Puis il referma la porte après avoir laissé un mot bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il sortit, traversa le parc de l'école qu'il avait si souvent parcouru en direction du Saule Cogneur, actionna le nœud et s'engagea dans le tunnel.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy, quelques minutes plus tard, la température avait sensiblement baissé. Un des deux battants s'ouvrit, lui permettant d'entrer. Il avança jusqu'au perron et là encore, la porte s'ouvrit. Manifestement, il était attendu. Décidé à ne pas se laisser emporter sans se battre jusqu'au bout, il entra dans la demeure, et la porte se referma en claquant. Narcissa apparut sur sa droite. Elle avait le visage crispé.

- Où est Lucius ? Où est-il ?

La mère de Draco baissa les yeux sans répondre.

- Je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Où est…

- Derrière toi, sale traître, lança Lucius en enfonçant la pointe de sa baguette dans le cou du professeur de potions, qui s'immobilisa. Ne t'avise pas de bouger. Avance droit devant toi. On va s'expliquer de sorcier à sorcier dans mon bureau.

- Je connais le chemin.

- Ferme-la, asséna le père de Draco avant de continuer sur un ton plus ironique. C'est vrai que tu es venu ici de nombreuses fois du temps où tu étais encore parmi les nôtres. Tu sais que la plupart de ceux qui ont réussi à s'évader seraient ravis de te revoir.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Lucius.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans le bureau, et Narcissa referma la porte.

- Laisse ta femme en dehors de ça.

- Sûrement pas ! Tu es responsable de ce qui se passe là-bas, de ce qu'est Draco.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te parler de ton fils et tu le sais.

- Attends, laisse-moi deviner. Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec la mort d'une certaine Mathilde, par hasard ?

- Je vais te…

- Tsss ! Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de bouger.

Snape tressaillit. Il était à la merci du bras droit de Voldemort, et si celui-ci lui lançait un sort, il n'aurait même pas le temps de réagir.

- Là, bien. Tu deviens raisonnable. Retourne-toi lentement et sans mouvement brusque. Allez ! Vas-y ! Je vais te donner une chance de te battre loyalement contre moi.

Severus pivota sur lui-même doucement et son regard croisa celui, glacial et inexpressif, de Lucius, lequel le tenait toujours en joue.

- Tu préfères quoi ? On se tape dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Non, ce n'est pas ton genre… Tu serais plutôt de ceux qui font les coups en traître.

- Comme toi, assassin !

- Voyez-vous ça ! Tu es mal placé pour me donner des conseils à ce niveau-là, je te signale, le cassa Lucius.

- Tu as tué des innocents. Des femmes, des enfants…

- …et même des futures mères. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus esquissa un geste de la main vers la poche où se trouvait sa baguette, mais le père de Draco fut le plus rapide.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit « Partez ! ». Un duel de sorciers, ça t'ira comme un gant. Un duel à mort, s'entend.

- Je n'attends plus que ton signal, meurtrier.

Lucius éclata de rire, et le professeur de potions dut attendre qu'il se calme.

- Tu es très imprudent, Severus. Rien que là, j'aurais eu le temps de te jeter une dizaine de sorts, au moins.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais en reprenant son souffle, puis il ferma les yeux et tourna le dos un instant. La volte-face qu'il fit surprit Severus, pourtant sur ses gardes.

- ENDOLORIS !

Le jet de lumière l'atteignit à l'épaule, et Snape tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.

- Toujours aussi stupide, mon pauvre. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir tirer le premier ?

Le professeur, qui avait encore sa baguette à la main, garda la tête baissée comme ne signe de soumission. Il tremblait sous l'effet du Doloris.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un rayon de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Severus, aveuglant ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, un brusque coup de vent souffla, et quand la lumière eut disparu, Narcissa Malefoy était allongée entre eux, les yeux grand ouverts. Morte. Snape se précipita sur elle en criant.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais !

- Et tu oses me parler de la mort d'innocents ? cracha Lucius. Debout, qu'on en finisse.

Le professeur de potions serra sa baguette et se redressa, puis il mit Lucius en joue.

- AV…

- AMPLIFICATO DOLORIS !

Le sort jeté par une voix aigrelette le frappa en plein dos. Une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et poussa Snape du pied pour s'assurer qu'il était bien inconscient.

- Toujours surveiller ses arrières. Depuis le temps, je croyais qu'il avait retenu la leçon.

Une main squelettique sortit de sous la cape et baissa la capuche, révélant le visage parcheminé de Voldemort.

- Pour ta femme, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Lucius regarda le cadavre à ses pieds avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Envoyer une lettre à Poudlard pour signaler sa mort. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la pleurer, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Dire que c'est Severus qui m'en a enfin débarrassé…

- Tu as toujours ta chambre spéciale, au sous-sol ?

- Évidemment. Quelle question !

- Justement, à propos de question, on va s'amuser un peu.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Lucius, qui avait compris ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait à l'esprit.

* * *

(1) Pour Mathilde Soledango-Snape. 

(2) En référence à « Rebecca », un des films les plus effrayants d'Hitchcock.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Voldemort se venge de la trahison du Maître de Potions, et que Snape voit comment est morte sa femme. 


	81. Supplice

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **le chapitre est violent. Vous voilà prévenus.

**Track-list:** « Pain and retribution », Graeme Revell (BO The Crow 1).

"Sorrow", Hans Zimmer (BO Gladiator).

**Chapitre 14:** Supplice.

Les deux sorciers firent léviter le corps inanimé du professeur de potions au sous-sol, jusqu'à la pièce où Lucius avait dissimulé son matériel. Là où ils étaient, personne ne viendrait les déranger, surtout maintenant.

D'un geste de baguette, Severus fut déposé sur la table dont les chaînes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Le père de Draco regarda Voldemort.

- Par quoi commence-t-on, Maître ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla réfléchir un instant.

- D'abord le marquer du sceau des traîtres. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ça me semble une bonne idée. Je vais le chercher immédiatement.

- J'avais oublié que tu ne mettais jamais toute ta collection au même endroit. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi à prouver quoi que ce soit, lâcha le mage noir avec un sourire entendu.

Lucius sortit du cachot au moment où Snape rouvrait les yeux. Voldemort se mit à tourner autour de la table de torture à pas lents.

- Ça y est, la belle au bois dormant se réveille ?

- Va te faire foutre !

- Oh ! Est-ce là une façon de parler à son supérieur ? Parce que jusqu'à nouvel avis, tu es toujours à mon service. Cette marque le prouve.

Il attrapa le bras de Severus et le fit pivoter, révélant la Marque des Ténèbres à la lueur des torches. Il en traça les contours du bout du doigt avant d'appuyer brutalement dessus, arrachant un cri de douleur au professeur.

- Tiens ! Ça peut avoir mal, un traître ? Je croyais que ça n'avait pas de coeur.

- J'en ai certainement plus que toi.

La main de Voldemort gifla sèchement Snape.

-N'oublie pas qui je suis. Tu me dois le respect.

- Ça, ça risque pas, cracha le professeur en grimaçant.

Lucius était revenu, une vasque embrasée en lévitation au bout de sa baguette. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit un des fers chauffés à blanc qui y étaient plongés.

- Je préfèrerais te tuer directement. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple. Mais autant profiter de ta…présence. Tu pourrais m'être très utile en temps voulu.

Lucius ouvrit la chemise de Severus et Voldemort appliqua le fer sur la poitrine dénudée du professeur qui eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de hurler.

- Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, Dumbledore ne viendra pas à ton secours. Et quand il le pourra, il sera trop tard pour arrêter le cours des choses.

Le mage noir se pencha sur Severus, qui détourna le regard du visage de serpent, et sa main griffue passa sur son torse, insistant à l'endroit où le sceau d'infamie avait meurtri les chairs.

- Ça ne fait que commencer…

Voldemort se tourna vers Lucius et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il s'exécuta, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin faire payer à Snape l'affront que son fils lui avait fait.

- Je crois que mon fidèle bras droit a des choses à te reprocher. Vu que j'ai encore pas mal de détails à régler pour notre petite fête de fin d'année, je te laisse à ses bons soins. Tu vas voir, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Snape, il s'occupera très bien de toi. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? demanda-t-il au père de Draco.

Celui-ci s'avança encore vers la table, affichant une satisfaction évidente.

- J'avais besoin d'un cobaye pour tester quelques sorts et les mettre au point avant juin.

- Très bonne idée.

- Je voulais commencer par lui montrer quelque chose qui devrait lui faire plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Lucius ?

Lucius en parla à Voldemort à voix basse, et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

- Tout simplement excellent. Mais si je peux te faire une suggestion, Lucius, c'est de faire passer tes essais d'abord. Comme ça, il n'aura pas la force de lutter contre ce que tu vas lui infliger. L'effet sera d'autant plus dévastateur. Je te laisse. Je reviendrai tout à l'heure.

Le père de Draco inclina la tête en signe d'accord, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta la cellule sans fermer la porte.

- Tu sais pourquoi il a laissé ouvert ? C'est pour mieux entendre tes cris.

Lucius jeta un regard circulaire aux murs poisseux couverts d'instruments, et ses yeux froids s'arrêtèrent sur ce qui ressemblait au plastron d'une ancienne armure. D'un geste de sa baguette, il décrocha l'objet de son emplacement et l'amena au dessus de la poitrine de Snape, sur laquelle il l'ajusta.

- Tu n'as pas oublié cette merveilleuse chose, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Tu te rappelles des effets qu'elle a sur l'organisme ?

Oublier. Comment le professeur aurait-il pu faire disparaître ça de sa mémoire ? Les visages de tous ces individus, sorciers et Moldus, déformés par la peur puis crispés par une douleur incommensurable augmentée grâce à ce corset de fer. Les cris de supplication, les voix de ces hommes et de ces femmes qui demandaient qu'on les achève. L'odeur de la peur, terrible et excitante. Oh non ! Jamais il ne pourrait effacer ces visions qui le hantaient depuis qu'il avait quitté les Mangemorts et trahi son maître. Ces images le suivraient jusque dans la tombe, il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui.

Snape souleva la tête autant qu'il le pouvait pour constater que le plastron avait encore servi à de nombreuses reprises après sa désertion. Il paraissait plus usé que jamais, couvert de creux, de bosses et de tâches que Severus savait être du sang. Le professeur frissonna, autant de dégoût que d'appréhension. Il était totalement à la merci de Lucius, bien décidé à se venger.

- Tu auras beau faire, Severus, rien ne va te préparer à tout ce que je vais te faire subir. Mmmmh. Commençons par quelque chose que tu connais bien. ENDOLORIS !

Le jet de lumière frappa en plein coeur la pièce métallique, qui se mit aussitôt à chauffer. Severus se contracta sous l'effet de la douleur intense qui le traversait, tirant sur les chaînes pour tenter de les desceller.

- Non, non, non. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas les arracher.

Lucius lança un nouveau Doloris sur Snape, qui laissa échapper un hurlement.

- COMPRESSUS THORAX !

Le professeur sentit un poids lui écraser la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle brutalement et faisant craquer ses côtes de façon sinistre.

- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas directement ? demanda Snape la respiration difficile.

- Te tuer ? Non. Ce serait trop gentil de ma part. Il y a quelque chose de plus lent pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu as déçu notre Maître.

Il tapota le front du professeur du bout de sa baguette.

- Et puis Lord Voldemort a des projets pour toi. Je crois que Dumbledore va aimer.

Il ôta le corset de fer de Snape et le raccrocha au mur.

- J'ai besoin de t'enlever ça pour m'amuser un peu. APERIRE ESCIRO !

Sans que rien ne bouge dans la pièce, des stries rouges apparurent sur la peau de Severus, qui ne put que serrer les dents et se tordre pour arrêter leur venue.

- Continues comme ça. Elles vont aller en s'élargissant, quoi que tu fasses. Rien ne pourra les refermer. Tu vas te vider de ton sang très lentement. Tes forces vont t'abandonner.

Voldemort revint dans le cachot pour suivre l'avancée de la séance.

- Je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien dans la création de sortilèges.

- Merci, Maître.

- Où en es-tu de ton idée ?

- J'y venais, my Lord. J'allais prononcer la dernière formule.

- Alors fais-le.

- Tout de suite, Maître.

Lucius s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant Lord Voldemort avec un sourire, puis il passa sa main sur le front du professeur.

- MEMORIA VISIO !

Le cachot s'effaça de la vision de Snape, qui se retrouva devant une porte noire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une main gantée frappa, et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant le visage de Mathilde, alors bien vivante.

-Non, gémit Severus, qui avait compris ce que Lucius allait lui montrer.

Il assista, impuissant, à l'entrée du loup dans la bergerie. Et sa femme qui n'avait rien vu venir, qui ne s'était pas méfiée…Il vit Lucius ôter ses gants.

Flash back

Lucius avait déposé sa canne contre le mur et suivit Mathilde au salon.

- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose ?

- Merci, mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

- Asseyez-vous donc. Vous vouliez me parler de Severus, je crois ?

- Pas exactement, admit le père de Draco avec un sourire étrange. Mais c'est tout comme.

Il tendit la main vers sa canne, qui traversa le couloir sans que Mathilde ait le temps de réagir. Elle se leva et recula, comprenant à qui elle avait affaire.

- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec cet objet, c'est qu'il ne laisse pas de trace là où il frappe.

Prenant la canne à deux mains, il en asséna un grand coup à Mathilde, qui tomba en hurlant. Elle leva les bras pour tenter de se protéger, en vain. La violence des coups redoubla, et Lucius dut s'arrêter, à bout de souffle.

- Mon bé…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Il lui souleva la tête en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

- Mon bébé…

- Votre bébé ? Alors comme ça, Severus Snape allait être père ? Quelle bonne nouvelle.

Lucius posa ses mains sur le cou de Mathilde et serra, brisant net la nuque de la femme du professeur. Il se releva, renfila ses gants et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Puis il enjamba le corps de Mathilde et ramassa sa canne.

- J'en connais un qui va aimer ce que j'ai fait.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Fin du flash-back

Severus, les larmes aux yeux, le vit disparaître dans la foule du matin. Alors ça s'était passé comme ça ? L'amour de sa vie avait été tuée comme un chien. Le sortilège des coupures avait fait son œuvre, et il ne put se soulever de la table. Les chaînes le maintenaient encore attaché, toute énergie l'abandonnait.

Lucius ôta sa main du front de Snape, qui se mit à pleurer. Le père de Draco et Voldemort éclatèrent de rire devant la réaction du professeur.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui, Maître ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres claqua des doigts, et aussitôt les chaînes se déverrouillèrent avant de tomber au sol dans un cliquetis atroce.

- Tu vas le ramener à Poudlard. Il va apporter un message de ma part à Dumbledore. APPERERE MISSIO !

Des lettres brillantes s'inscrivirent sur le corps de Severus, qui était soutenu par Lucius. Le message de Voldemort était clairement lisible.

- Vas-y immédiatement, Lucius. Je t'attends ici.

- Bien, Maître.

Le père de Draco relâcha le professeur et prononça une formule de lévitation pour l'amener jusque dans le parc du manoir, d'où ils transplanèrent dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **des lendemains de fête qui déchantent. 


	82. L'avertissement

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Chasing the dragon », Trevor Jones (BO From Hell).

**Reviews:**

- **LadyNush: **tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ton compliment me va droit au coeur. Je ne voulais pas faire des personnages sans saveur. Pour Snape c'est difficile de l'imaginer comme ça au début. Et pour Neville, c'estparti de ce qu'il fait dans le tome 5. Pour être brève quantà ce qui vient, c'est la fin des souffrances de Snape. Merlin ceque j'ai eu du mal à lesécrire, ces chapitres! Mais tu verras. Biseset bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 15: **L'avertissement.

L'arrivée dans le parc de Poudlard fut difficile, autant parce que Snape était un poids mort -au propre comme au figuré- dans les bras de Lucius qu'à cause des dispositifs de sécurité dont s'était dotée l'école depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le père de Draco, emporté par son élan et le corps du professeur de potions, faillit se retrouver à plat ventre dans l'herbe. Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon, et des relents de fête flottaient encore dans l'air. Il grimaça.

- J'avais complètement oublié cette tradition stupide.

Il lâcha Severus, qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol, avant de se baisser sur lui et de le secouer par l'épaule. Le professeur entrouvrit péniblement des yeux déjà vitreux.

- Regarde, Severus. Ta première et ta dernière demeure. Voilà le juste châtiment pour ceux qui trahissent.

Snape tendit la main pour s'accrocher à la cape de Lucius, qui recula.

- C'est trop tard, mon pauvre. Il fallait y penser avant. Je suis sûr que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore va être ravi de te revoir, surtout dans cet état.

Il repoussa le bras tendu d'un geste dégoûté, fit demi-tour et repartit comme il était venu en abandonnant le professeur de potions presque inconscient au milieu du parc.

Dans Poudlard même, le réveil fut laborieux. Au mieux, les élèves n'avaient pu dormir que quelques heures. La Grande Salle affichait encore quelques reliefs de la fête et ce malgré le nettoyage que les elfes de maison avaient effectué. Les longues tables des maisons avaient été remises en place et n'attendaient plus que la foule fatiguée.

Les premiers debouts pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Harry alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, bientôt imité par Ron et Hermione. Le niveau sonore augmentait aussi vite que les tables se remplissaient, si bien que Ron finit par se prendre la tête dans les mains.

- Pitié. Peuvent pas parler moins fort, articula-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Ça t'apprendra à trafiquer ta boisson, glissa la jeune fille. Je t'avais bien dit que ça n'était pas une bonne idée. Tu en as pour la journée, maintenant.

- Aide-moi.

- Ça non alors, sûrement pas. Tu n'avais qu'à pas écouter tes frères.

Harry, malgré sa fatigue, ricana doucement tout en cherchant Draco du regard. Et quand enfin il l'aperçut, il se rendit compte que le Serpentard n'avait pas dormi. Pas du tout. Et il savait très bien pourquoi. L'incident avec le professeur Snape l'avait beaucoup secoué, et même si Draco avait pu donné le change pendant le reste de la soirée, le Gryffondor comprenait que ça l'avait profondément blessé. Sans compter les marques de strangulation qu'il devait dissimuler, même si elles étaient à peine visibles.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs pour constater que Dumbledore affichait une mine de circonstance mais que, derrière le sourire, l'inquiétude perçait. La chaise du professeur de potions restait vide. Manifestement, l'entrevue entre les deux sorciers ne s'était pas bien passée, et Snape avait quitté l'école avec pertes et fracas. Le directeur, qui paraissait voûté malgré sa haute taille, croisa le regard interrogateur du Gryffondor et y répondit par un signe de tête négatif. Puis il se leva et se racla la gorge avant de demander le silence.

- Un incident s'est produit pendant le bal de fin d'année, hier soir. Le professeur Snape sera absent pendant un certain temps. Je sais que vous vous posez de questions concernant la suite des cours. Heureusement, il m'avait informé du suivi de votre programme et m'avait affirmé qu'il l'avait bouclé. Par conséquent, les cours de potions seront remplacés par des heures d'étude que j'assurerai moi-même.

Quelques murmures accueillirent les paroles de Dumbledore. Harry sentit que faire cette annonce avait coûté au vieux sorcier, et qu'il cachait au mieux son angoisse.

- Snape est lâché dans la nature ? sortit Ron à voix basse de façon à n'être entendu que de Harry. Il a fait une grosse bourde en le laissant partir. Qui sait si il n'est pas retourné auprès de Voldemort ?

- Ron, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir, alors tais-toi.

Harry sut qu'il en avait trop dit quand son ami prit un air intéressé.

- Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé qu…Aïeuh !

Harry ne l'avait pas vu, mais apparemment Hermione avait balancé un coup de pied dans les jambes de Ron pour le faire taire.

- Si Harry ne veut pas en parler, ne l'oblige pas à le faire, déclara-t-elle en se replongeant dans son bol avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de répliquer vertement.

Le professeur de potions ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le jour s'était complètement levé, mais là où Lucius l'avait laissé, personne ne passait jamais à cette heure du matin. Ils devaient tous être en train de déjeuner. Severus se redressa sur un coude et tenta de se mettre debout. Il tituba et tomba de tout son long dans l'herbe chargée de rosée. Jamais il n'atteindrait l'école. On le retrouverait mort dans le parc. Il commença à trembler, la respiration saccadée et l'esprit embrouillé.

Avec difficulté, il se mit sur ses jambes, sans savoir si elles le porteraient jusqu'au bout. Chaque pas qu'il faisait vers Poudlard était douloureux, et il manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber. Il atteignit enfin les murs du château et put s'y appuyer. La main contre les pierres de la muraille, il avança vers la petite porte qui conduisait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il voulut l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. Verrouillée, forcément. Il chercha un long moment la formule, les images que Lucius avait imprimées dans son esprit revenant sans cesse.

- ALOHOMORA !

Le cliquetis familier retentit durement à ses oreilles, et il entra enfin dans l'école. Son corps le faisait souffrir atrocement, et il ne savait pas si il pourrait arriver jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les escaliers furent un calvaire et quand enfin il parvint devant la double porte, il était trop faible pour la pousser.

- Je dois avertir Dumbledore.

De l'autre côté, il pouvait entendre le brouhaha des conversations. Le sort de Lucius avait fait tellement de dégâts que même ses vêtements ne suffisaient plus à cacher l'état dans lequel il était. Ses jambes tremblaient et l'oxygène lui manquait. Il n'avait plus la force de crier pour appeler du secours. La seule solution qui lui restait était de se caler contre l'épaisse porte de chêne et d'attendre que quelqu'un ouvre.

La tension était palpable à la table des Serpentards. Draco allait payer au prix fort son acte de la veille. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures. Seule la présence des professeurs empêchait les Serpentards de se venger. Harry le regarda, inquiet, mais Draco le rassura d'un sourire. Hermione les regarda tour à tour.

- Tu crois que ça va se passer comment, pour lui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais comment sont les Serpentards. Enfin, pas tous. C'est surtout la réaction de Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle que j'appréhende. Á eux trois, ils ont le quotient intellectuel d'un Cognard et la délicatesse d'un Panzer. Draco n'est pas le seul responsable de cette situation. J'ai été sa victime consentante, hier soir. Et je préfèrerais qu'ils s'attaquent à moi plutôt qu'à lui.

Ron s'étouffa à moitié en entendant Harry. Aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il parvint enfin à reprendre sa respiration.

- Le quotient intellectuel d'un Cognard à trois ? T'es encore trop généreux.

- Pourquoi ? Tu vois quelque chose de mieux ? lâcha Hermione.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent d'un air bovin.

- Désolée. C'est parti tout seul.

Harry se leva et bailla une nouvelle fois.

- Je retourne dans la Salle Commune. Cette conversation est de trop haute volée pour moi. Surtout ce matin.

Il tira la porte de la Grande Salle et faillit basculer en arrière en reçevant le professeur de potions dans les bras.

- Il va venir.

Ces trois mots furent les seuls qu'il eut l'énergie de prononcer avant de sombrer.

**Prochain chapitre: **où l'Ordre du Phénix perd encore un de ses membres.


	83. Revoir la lumière

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **prévoyez les mouchoirs (pour les lynchages, insultes et autres boîtes de chocolat -on ne sait jamais-, c'est la petite case en bas à gauche).

**Track-list:** « My December », Linkin Park.

"Into the West", Annie Lennox (BO Le Retour du Roi).

**Chapitre 16:** Revoir la lumière.

* * *

_Le phénix_

_Je suis le dernier sur ta route_

_Le dernier printemps, la dernière neige_

_Le dernier combat pour ne pas mourir_

_Et nous voici plus bas et plus hauts que jamais._

_Paul Éluard._

_Offrir de l'affection, une atmosphère paisible à une personne_

_aimée dont la vie s'achève, n'est-ce pas un formidable_

_cadeau ? Une dernière preuve et un don absolu d'amour ?_

_Dalaï lama._

* * *

Le vacarme cessa aussitôt.

- Que personne ne bouge ! s'écria Dumbledore.

Il traversa l'allée centrale de la Grande Salle et rejoignit Harry qui retenait toujours le corps de Snape comme il le pouvait. Les élèves étaient tétanisés, au bord du malaise pour certains, si bien qu'aucun d'eux ne prêta attention au ballet des hiboux qui apportaient le courrier.

- MOBILICORPUS !

Harry se trouva allégé de son fardeau et suivit Dumbledore à l'infirmerie. Ils ouvrirent la porte à la volée, manquant de bousculer madame Pomfresh au passage.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

Albus déposa Severus sur un lit et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se retourner.

- Il a été torturé par Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Harry sut qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de répondre. Le professeur de potions était arrivé dans un tel état que Dumbledore n'avait eu aucun mal à s'insinuer dans son esprit et à voir ce qui s'était passé. Madame Pomfresh commença par laver ses plaies et les soigner avant de l'examiner de manière plus approfondie. Elle se recula soudainement, horrifiée. Les entailles qui couvraient le corps de Snape se rouvraient au fur et à mesure, et des lettres apparurent sur sa peau.

- Seigneur ! Mais que lui ont-ils fait ?

Il fallut qu'elle s'y prenne à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne parvienne à toutes les refermer.

- CLOSUS ESCIRO ! dit-elle en se concentrant sur la dernière plaie. Malheureusement, ce ne sera que du provisoire.

Il s'écoula ensuite de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne soit en mesure de livrer un premier diagnostic concernant son état.

- Il a plusieurs côtes cassées et un traumatisme crânien. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète le plus. Ils ont testé des sorts sur lui et j'ignore lesquels.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, les entailles se rouvrirent.

- Est-ce qu'il est transportable ?

- Pour l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste ? Non. J'ai du mal à le stabiliser, et c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit arrivé vivant jusqu'ici avec ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Le transférer là-bas est quasiment impossible. Il ne tiendrait pas le choc. Maintenant, tout dépend de sa volonté de vivre ou pas, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Harry et Dumbledore quittèrent l'infirmerie le cœur lourd et retournèrent dans la Grande Salle. McGonagall se précipita vers eux, très agitée.

- Draco Malefoy est parti.

- Où ? demanda Albus en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre.

- Je sais où il est, affirma Harry. Je vais aller le chercher.

Il s'apprêta à ressortir mais fut coupé dans son élan par madame Pomfresh qui arrivait vers eux. Elle était essoufflée et avait le visage blême.

- Albus, vite !

Le directeur sortit avec Harry sur les talons.

- Son état s'est brutalement aggravé quand vous êtes partis, dit-elle tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte. Il a eu des convulsions.

Ils entrèrent, et Pompom tira Dumbledore dans un coin de la pièce en regardant le lit où gisait le blessé. Elle avait du mal à parler.

- Il est au-delà de mes compétences. Je ne peux plus rien pour lui.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- On peut sûrement faire quelque chose.

- Albus, il ne passera pas la journée, lâcha-t-elle en posant sa main sur le bras du directeur.

Á ces mots, Harry tourna la tête.

- Il est mourant.

Dumbledore tressaillit en l'entendant. Harry, qui s'était rapproché du lit, les appela. Le professeur avait enfin rouvert les yeux. Il essaya de parler, mais sans succès.

- Chut, murmura Harry pour le calmer.

Snape lui prit la main et la serra si fort que ses jointures blanchirent Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du matelas et prit le verre d'eau posé sur la tablette. Il se revit sept mois plus tôt, quand le professeur avait failli mourir de désespoir. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, et ce que Snape lui avait dit de son passé. Harry leva la tête du professeur. Madame Pomfresh fit un pas en avant, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Laissez-le faire.

Le professeur but une gorgée, et le Gryffondor le recoucha doucement.

- Nous y voilà enfin, articula Snape au bout d'un moment. Le prix à payer pour avoir vendu mon âme au diable.

Il frissonna, malgré la chaleur des premiers jours de juin. Harry remonta la couverture.

- J'ai si froid.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.

- C'est déjà bien, Harry, répondit Severus d'une voix rauque.

Il y eut un instant de silence, seulement troublé par la respiration saccadée du professeur. Ses yeux se voilèrent.

- Ne me laissez pas tout seul. Je ne veux pas mourir comme un chien.

- Vous n'êtes pas tout seul. Je suis là, et le professeur Dumbledore aussi.

Le directeur se tenait toujours dans un coin, madame Pomfresh à ses côtés.

- Vous savez ce qui est dur ?

- Non, répondit Harry, intrigué.

- C'est de partir en n'ayant jamais fait quelque chose de bien dans ma vie.

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire ça. Vous m'avez sauvé. Ce que vous m'avez appris m'a sauvé.

Snape toussa et sa respiration devint sifflante. Il sourit faiblement.

- Je crois que ça ne suffira pas à racheter mes actes.

- Vous l'avez fait il y a longtemps.

Harry épongea le front couvert de sueur du professeur, qui frissonna à nouveau et ferma les yeux.

- Pas maintenant, dit le jeune homme en secouant légèrement Severus.

Il rouvrit des yeux vitreux.

- Elle vient. Je la sens qui arrive.

Snape gémit, et une larme roula sur sa joue blanche.

- Je vais revoir Mathilde. Elle m'attend.

Harry avait la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

- Albus ? souffla péniblement Severus.

- Oui ? demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant du lit.

- Trouvez un bon professeur de potions pour cette école. Elle en a besoin.

Le directeur retourna auprès de l'infirmière. Harry pleurait en silence. Il réalisa qu'il voulait que Snape survive, et que la haine qui les avait opposés pendant six ans avait totalement disparu, laissant la place à un autre sentiment, plus profond. Il s'en voulait. Le professeur était en train de mourir dans ses bras, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore et le regarda fixement.

- Et le retourneur de temps ?

- Non, Harry. Il a choisi. Laisse-le partir, répondit le vieux sorcier sans ouvrir la bouche.

Le Gryffondor se mit à frictionner le professeur, qui s'était remis à trembler. Sa peau était glacée, comme si toute vie l'avait déjà déserté.

- Harry, quoi qu'il arrive, ne laisse pas la colère dévorer ce qu'il y a de bon en toi. Sinon elle t'éloignera des autres…(1)

Il eut une quinte de toux et se tut, à bout de souffle.

- C'est ce que j'ai appris quand j'ai rencontré Mathilde, reprit-il dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie. Je l'ai aimée plus que ma propre vie, Harry, comme toi-même aimes Draco.

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Snape parle de sa relation avec le Serpentard ni de l'amour qui les unissait.

- Elle m'a montré la lumière. Elle était ma lumière. Elle m'a donné plus que je ne le méritais. Et je ne pourrai pas…

Il n'alla pas au bout de sa phrase, mais le Gryffondor avait compris. Il serra Snape un peu plus fort dans ses bras et se mit à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière.

- Je vous demande pardon pour tout, à toi et à Draco, chuchota le professeur de potions en levant la main.

Il tressaillit, et son bras retomba sur le drap. Il avait cessé de respirer. Harry resta un long moment à le bercer, la tête de Snape contre son épaule. Dumbledore s'approcha du Gryffondor.

- C'est fini, Harry.

Le jeune homme reposa lentement le professeur sur l'oreiller.

- Je le ferai pour vous, murmura-t-il.

Harry regarda le directeur, qui avait les yeux rougis.

- Le Maraudeur noir est mort.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son professeur, et son regard s'arrêta sur son bras gauche.

- La Marque…

Le bras de Severus était intact, vierge de toute brûlure. La Marque des Ténèbres avait disparu.

- Définitivement des nôtres.

Dumbledore, touché, claqua faiblement des mains. En bas, les élèves qui attendaient, inquiets, dans la Grande Salle, virent des tentures noires se dérouler le long des murs. Un silence assourdissant se fit.

Poudlard venait de perdre son Maître de potions.

* * *

(1) Le passage du vous au tu est volontaire.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **Le temps des larmes… 


	84. A titre posthume

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Ce dont il faut se souvenir: **mariage du professeur Snape (12), assassinat de sa femme enceinte (30), arrestation et procès de Snape (30 à 37), cauchemars de Harry et Draco (43), assassinat de la grand-mère de Neville (47), incendie du QG de l'Ordre (51), Neville qui prend la Marque des Ténèbres (58), Draco chasse son père du manoir Malefoy (65), Draco prend un sortilège destiné à Harry( 67), slash Harry/Draco (72), Snape manque de tuer Draco (79), mort du professeur Snape (83).

**NdA: **ce chapitre a été écrit bien avant la sortie du tome 6. Donc si vous voyez une –petite- similitude avec le dernier chapitre du tome en question, c'est tout à fait involontaire. J'espère juste ne pas me fourvoyer et qu'il vous touchera autant que «Le tombeau blanc » m'a touchée. Quand je pense que je m'étonnais qu'il n'y ait pas eu un seul enterrement sorcier en 5 tomes, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire…

Les références du poème cité sont dans les notes en bas de page.

**Reviews:**

**- Onarluca: **désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- **Mily Black: **Draco est allé...sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. C'est le seul endroit où il pouvait avoir la paix après avoir reçu la lettre de Lucius. Pour nos deux amoureux, rassure-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de les faire se disputer. C'est bien prévu, mais pour la séquelle, pas avant. Bises à toi.

- **Doudaah:** oui, effectivement. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que Lucius est un des pires Mangemorts, et qu'en tant que tel, rien ne pouvait être fait pour sauver Severus. Ta dédicace m'a touchée aussi. Bon voyage au Maraudeur Noir.

- **LadyNush: **désolée, mais une grande partie de la RAR que je t'avais faite n'est pas passée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Donc pour répondre à ta review de la semaine dernière, Lucius et Remus sont en effet les derniers de leur génération (avec Sirius, qui doit faire une courte apparition dans la séquelle). Pour Lucius, ce n'est malgré tout que du provisoire. Tu verras pourquoi (comme quoi, il n'est pas si insensible que ça). J'espère que tu aimeras ces chapitres-là autant que les autres. Pour la mort de Snape, voilà la fin (l'enterrement). C'était quelque chose de difficile à écrire. Et tu as tout à fait raison en disant que c'est symbolique que ce soit Harry qui ferme les yeux de Severus. En écrivant la scène comme ça, c'est un peu comme si la paix était enfin faite après des années de guerre et de haine. Au fait, tu es ma 50e review. Donc si tu as une idée de fic à faire, tu peux me l'envoyer par mail (promis, je ne mords pas).

**Track-list:** « Gortoz a ran », Denez Prigent/ Lisa Gerrard (BO La chute du faucon noir).

« Farewell to Lorien », Howard Shore (BO Les deux tours).

"Honor him", Hans Zimmer (BO Gladiator)

"Gabriel", Lamb

"Sacrifice" Ch.Beck (BO Buffy contre les vampires, « Once more with feeling »).

**Chapitre 17:** Á titre posthume.

* * *

_Je serai emporté au loin par son souffle_

_Au loin par sa force vers une autre terre_

_Je serai emporté au loin par son souffle_

_Au loin par sa force, où qu'il veuille_

_Où qu'il veuille, loin de ce monde_

_Entre la mer et les étoiles (1)._

_« Gortoz a Ran », Denez Prigent/ Lisa Gerrard._

* * *

Harry retrouva Draco sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Le Serpentard était assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

- Draco, le professeur Snape est mort.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait dans les mains. Le Gryffondor la lut et sentit son sang se figer. Sa main se crispa sur le papier.

- Je savais que mon père était un salaud, mais là, il s'est surpassé…Un cadeau d'anniversaire, tu parles ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui ai rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissée partir ? déclara Draco au bord des larmes. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et je l'ai laissée…

- Draco, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Quand même. J'aurais dû la prévenir que Snape risquait de débarquer au manoir pour se venger. Et je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Draco…

- Après qu'on l'ait laissé avec Dumbledore, hier soir, je présume que Snape s'est précipité au manoir pour retrouver mon père et le tuer, poursuivit le Serpentard sur le même ton. C'est sûrement là-bas que ça s'est passé.

- Je le sais déjà. Il t'a demandé pardon avant de mourir.

Draco le regarda. Il y avait de la peine et de la colère mêlées dans ses yeux.

- J'avais bien compris.

Il soupira.

- Des tas d'hypothèses se bousculent dans ma tête, avoua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je sais que mon père se trouvait au manoir.

Harry allait objecter quelque chose, mais Draco l'arrêta d'un geste de la main avant de poursuivre sur le même ton.

- Mon père était au manoir parce que ma mère l'avait laissé rentrer malgré le sort. Et Snape est arrivé pour se venger. Le professeur n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à maman. Il ne l'aurait pas attaquée dans le dos. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il en était incapable. Donc…

- Donc tu crois qu'elle a été tuée en protégeant ton père.

Draco hocha lentement la tête.

- Merlin ! souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas qui je dois détester le plus. Moi pour ne jamais être à la hauteur, mon père qui est un tyran et un sadique-né, Snape pour avoir tué maman ou maman pour avoir protégé mon père ?

Harry s'approcha, s'agenouilla derrière Draco, le prit dans ses bras et l'attira à lui.

- Je te le répète, tu n'y es pour rien. Si je te dis qu'avant de l'épouser ma mère détestait mon père, me croiras-tu ?

Le Serpentard se mit à pleurer, et Harry le serra un peu plus fort.

- Sshhh ! Arrête, s'il te plaît.

Les larmes de Draco redoublèrent, et il se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans le cou du Gryffondor qu'il agrippait de toutes ses forces.

- Promets-moi, Harry. Promets-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il embrassa Harry fiévreusement. Ils basculèrent tous les deux sur les tuiles chauffées par le soleil et y firent l'amour, un amour oublieux du Temps et des circonstances.

**Dbdbdbdb**

Le lendemain, le professeur Dumbledore se rendit au ministère, mais devant l'air buté de Fudge, réticent à honorer sa demande, il explosa de colère.

- Si vous ne faites rien, Cornelius, asséna-t-il , non seulement je ferai savoir à tout le monde que c'est grâce à vous que Voldemort a pu revenir, mais aussi que vous refusez de récompenser ceux qui sont tombés pour nous défendre. Et je doute que vous conserviez votre poste après un tel scandale.

Après quoi, il quitta le bureau du ministère en claquant la porte, sa robe de deuil volant derrière lui et lui donnant un air encore plus majestueux que jamais.

**Dbdbdbdb**

La vie semblait avoir abandonné l'école. Les élèves étaient muets, et on n'entendait que la voix des professeurs résonner dans les couloirs. La salle de potions fut scellée en attendant les examens, ce qui n'empêcha pas les collégiens de déposer des bougies devant la porte. Dumbledore avait choisi de ne pas suspendre les cours et de maintenir les examens, pour montrer que la vie continuait. Il fit tout de même savoir que son bureau restait ouvert à toute personne désirant parler. Les salles inoccupées du premier étage furent réouvertes et transformées en réfectoire, la Grande Salle étant utilisée pour la chapelle ardente.

**Dbdbdbdb**

- Je n'arrive pas à me décider, lâcha Harry à voix basse.

- Dans ce cas, moi je prends celui-ci. Tu n'auras qu'à lire l'autre, répondit Draco sur le même ton.

- C'est d'accord.

**Dbdbdbdb**

Vint enfin le jour tant redouté de l'enterrement. Tous les élèves et le personnel de Poudlard se tenaient debouts de chaque côté de la Grande Salle, toujours tendue de noir. Sur un geste de Dumbledore, les capitaines des quatre équipes de Quidditch, en tenue, s'avançèrent vers le catafalque où avait été déposé le cercueil, Harry et Draco en tête. Ils se baissèrent, prirent les poignées et le hissèrent sur leurs épaules. Dumbledore prit place devant le cercueil, et le cortège se mit en branle. Le ministre de la magie était là et ne desserrait pas les dents.

Comme pour un dernier adieu au professeur de potions, le temps s'était mis au beau fixe, et un soleil radieux accueillit le cortège à la sortie du château. La procession se dirigea vers le lieu où reposait déjà Mathilde, la femme de Snape. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se répartirent autour de la fosse. Dumbledore jeta un regard circulaire aux élèves rassemblés devant lui et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner une contenance.

- J'avais espéré ne jamais vivre un jour comme celui-ci, où nous portons en terre un des nôtres.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le ministre.

- Le professeur Snape avait fait des erreurs par le passé, erreurs qu'il avait largement rachetées depuis. Il avait ce courage qui manque à beaucoup d'entre nous, celui de renoncer à la colère et aux ténèbres. Il avait mis sa vie et son savoir au service de notre cause, et nous lui devons énormément. Pour son sacrifice, il méritait une récompense, même si elle n'intervient que trop tardivement. Monsieur le ministre, si vous voulez bien…

Fudge, qui s'était tenu en retrait jusque là, s'avança, raide comme un piquet. Crispé, il fit apparaître un coussin sur le cercueil. Il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- Aujourd'hui, nous pleurons un sorcier, mais aussi un homme. Le professeur Snape avait pleinement pris part au conflit et pour cela, il avait déjà payé un lourd tribut en perdant sa jeune femme. Finalement, il y aura aussi laissé sa vie. Pour cet acte de dévouement, je lui décerne la grand-croix de l'Ordre de Merlin (2) à titre posthume.

Il se pencha en avant sur le cercueil et épingla une médaille sur le petit coussin de velours rouge. Puis il se recula maladroitement. Draco s'avança à son tour.

- Severus Snape était notre directeur de maison. Un homme droit, qui avait plus d'honneur et d'humanité qu'il le pensait. Un professeur exigeant, certes, et qui nous a beaucoup donné en échange. Mais surtout…

Le Serpentard baissa la tête un moment.

- Excusez-moi. Ce n'est pas facile…Mais surtout, il était un homme passionné. Et pour lui rendre hommage, j'ai choisi de vous lire un extrait de poème qu'il appréciait, et qui est de circonstance aujourd'hui.

Draco fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, fixa ses camarades et se lança.

_L'onde n'a plus le murmure_

_Dont elle enchantait les bois ;_

_Sous des ramures sans verdure_

_Les oiseaux n'ont plus de voix ;_

_Le soir est près de l'aurore,_

_L'astre à peine vient d'éclore_

_Qu'il va terminer son tour,_

_Il jette par intervalle_

_Une heure de clarté pâle_

_Qu'on appelle encore un jour (3)._

Il se tut, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, et décidé de céder la place à Harry. Le Gryffondor, qui semblait épuisé, avait les yeux rougis.

- Je n'ai pas une tache facile, glissa-t-il à l'oreille de Draco en passant.

- Je sais.

Harry se tenait à présent devant le cercueil. Comment honorer la mémoire de son professeur de potions, alors qu'il avait passé ses six premières années à Poudlard à le détester. Il décidé de renoncer au discours qu'il avait préparé et de laisser parler son cœur.

- Je mentirais en disant que nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus, le professeur Snape et moi. Il s'est quelques fois montré injuste envers certains d'entre nous. Mais de la même façon, j'ai été injuste envers lui en refusant de comprendre ce qu'il avait enduré. Je le regrette énormément. Ce qui est certain, c'est que je suis encore là en grande partie grâce à lui, et que je ne pourrai jamais le remercier pour ça. Quant à ses cours, je crois que personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu nous donner un enseignement d'une telle qualité concernant les potions.

Les élèves, rassemblés autour de la tombe, acquiescèrent, un peu surpris par ce que venait de dire le Gryffondor. Certains, manifestement, ne s'attendaient pas à tant de franchise de sa part. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau.

_C'est la saison où tout tombe_

_Aux coups redoublés du vent ;_

_Un vent qui vient de la tombe_

_Moissonne aussi les vivants :_

_Ils tombent alors par mille,_

_Comme la plume inutile_

_Que l'aigle abandonne aux airs,_

_Lorsque des plumes nouvelles_

_Viennent réchauffer ses ailes_

_Á l'approche des hivers (4)._

Un instant de silence suivit les dernières paroles de Harry puis, un par un, tous prononcèrent quelques mots à la mémoire de Severus. Enfin, le professeur fut mis en terre, et quand la cérémonie fut terminée, Dumbledore sortit une fiole de sa poche.

- Je vous demande une dernière fois votre attention. Je sais que cette journée à été très éprouvante pour tout le monde. Toutefois, j'ai un dernier geste à faire si vous le permettez. Le professeur, de par son métier, était un expert en botanique.

Il se tut et se tourna vers Neville, qui tenait une de ses mains dans sa poche.

- Vous aviez plus d'affinités que ce que vous pensez, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait apprécié ce que vous allez faire, même si ça paraît dérisoire (5).

Neville s'approcha de la fosse qui avait été comblée, sortit la main de sa poche et jeta quelque chose sur la terre. Albus déboucha la fiole et en vida le contenu sur la tombe. Au bout de quelques minutes, des pousses frêles émergèrent. Le Gryffondor s'adressa à ses camarades.

- Je ne suis pas très doué, que ce soit pour la sorcellerie en général ou pour dire ce que je pense. Mais je voulais quand même remercier le professeur Snape pour toute l'aide qu'il m'a apporté quand j'en avais besoin. J'ai demandé la permission de planter des Oïaleloth (6) au professeur Dumbledore. Elles ne fleuriront que dans deux semaines, malheureusement, ajouta-t-il d'un air peiné. Mais quand vous les verrez, vous comprendrez.

Le jeune homme regagna sa place, entre Harry et Ron, puis le cortège rejoignit le château dans le silence le plus complet. Le ministre salua Albus sèchement avant de quitter Poudlard précipitamment. Les lourdes portes de chêne de l'école se refermèrent, et Dumbledore regarda McGonagall.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

(1) Il s'agit de la dernière strophe (en principe), traduction aléatoire faite à partir de l'Anglais. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un savait où je pourrais la trouver en Français…

(2) L'ordre le plus haut placé dans les médailles (un peu comme la Grand-Croix de la Légion d'Honneur, en fait).

(3) Extrait de « La pensée des Morts », de Lamartine.

(4) Aussi extrait de « La pensée des Morts ».

(5) Une simple fleur sur un sol dévasté.

(6) En elfique, ça voudrait dire « fleurs éternelles » (enfin, je crois !)

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Neville a une attitude étrange pendant les examens. 


	85. Les examens quand même

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathide Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 18: **Les examens quand même.

Il ne restait plus que cinq jours avant les examens, et ils passèrent trop vite au goût de la plupart des élèves.

Draco se tint à l'écart durant ce temps. La sollicitude dont faisaient preuve les rares personnes qui savaient qu'il avait perdu sa mère l'énervait un peu. Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, la mort de sa mère n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle était partie comme elle avait toujours vécu : sans bruit. Il comprit aussi que le professeur de potions n'était pas vraiment responsable, même si tout laissait à penser le contraire.

Harry tenta de le consoler, en sachant pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien. Narcissa Malefoy était morte, leur professeur de potions aussi, Lucius Malefoy était auprès de Voldemort à attendre une éclatante vengeance; quant à Draco et lui-même, ils mourraient très probablement dans les prochains jours lors du combat final.

La première épreuve –Histoire de la magie-, se déroula dans une canicule sans nom qui fit dire à certains que les portes de l'Enfer avaient été ouvertes. Harry et Draco, qui avaient abandonné cette matière, purent préparer l'examen de l'après-midi plus calmement. Après avoir déjeuné, tous les élèves qui avaient conservé Métamorphoses dans leur programme se rendirent devant la Grande Salle. Á l'appel de leur nom, ils entrèrent un par un pour passer l'exercice pratique avant de ressortir, un sourire sur certains visages et une détresse totale sur d'autres. Draco ne lâcha pas un mot à sa sortie de la salle, ce qui ne rassura pas Harry pour autant. Il se rappelait de l'état de Neville, qui répétait sans cesse « je vais tout rater, je vais tout rater », et c'est avec un nœud à l'estomac qu'il poussa la porte quand on vint le chercher. Il se retrouva face à un jury dont il ne connaissait que McGonagall. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table. Le professeur qui se trouvait à la droite de Minerva -un homme grand et maigre dont l'allure n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un vampire- lui demanda de changer une boîte d'allumettes en éléphant. Tout se passa à peu près bien, sauf au moment où la queue de l'éléphant prit feu, provoquant un début de panique. Le Gryffondor n'eut que le temps de ramener l'animal à son état d'origine et s'excusa, pensant au fond de lui-même qu'il avait raté la pratique. Harry quitta la pièce, déçu. Il croisa le regard de Ron, qui attendait en se rongeant les ongles.

- Alors ? demanda ce dernier.

- Si ça commence comme ça, c'est mal barré. J'ai failli cramer mon éléphant.

- Oh ! échappa Ron, qui eut du mal à se retenir de rire en imaginant la scène.

- Ne te fous pas de moi !

- Non, non.

Ron fut appelé à son tour, et à voir sa mine mi-figue mi-raisin, le résultat serait incertain. Harry guetta l'ouverture de la porte et attrapa son ami par le bras dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil.

- Et toi ?

- Ben, euh…Me suis planté, avoua-t-il un peu honteux.

Harry s'abstint de tout commentaire malgré l'envie qui le démangeait. Ils retournèrent dans la tour des Gryffondors où l'ambiance était plus que studieuse.

- Tu crois que ça se passera comment ? interrogea brusquement Ron.

- J'aurais préféré que ça soit un examen de potions ordinaire, répondit Harry qui avait immédiatement saisi le sens de la question, mais bon…

Tous les élèves, quelle que soit leur maison, appréhendaient l'épreuve de potions, tant pour la partie théorique que pour la pratique. Cette matière avait toujours été difficile, et ils voulaient tous rendre hommage au professeur Snape en la réussissant pour lui prouver, même si il n'était plus là, qu'il avait laissé une empreinte durable dans l'histoire de l'école. De plus, l'examen de potions était la dernière épreuve. Elle en était donc d'autant plus marquante.

Chaque jour qui passait les rapprocha un peu plus de la date fatidique et le soir, après les épreuves de la journée, les élèves se rassemblaient dans leurs Salles Communes respectives et discutaient longuement, comme si la moindre parole prononcée avait le pouvoir de tenir éloigné le spectre de l'échec.

Le lundi suivant se tint l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lupin comprit, au regard que lui lança Harry en entrant, que celui-ci voulait lui parler, impression confirmée quand le jeune homme s'approcha de lui après la partie écrite de l'examen. Draco, qui attendait à la porte, les observa. Il n'entendit pas un mot de la conversation, mais devina qu'il en était le sujet à l'attitude des deux sorciers qui lui jetaient un coup d'œil rapide de temps à autre. Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, qui baissa la tête, déçu. Et à voir sa mine, la réponse que lui avait apporté le professeur n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Le Gryffondor revint vers Draco et le regarda sans parvenir à masquer la tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien de bien grave, rassure-toi.

Le Serpentard n'en demanda pas plus, préférant mettre sur le compte des examens l'attitude de son amant. Ils se séparèrent le temps d'aller déjeuner mais à la fin du repas, Draco revint vers Harry et le prit à part dans un coin.

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire.

- Draco, tout va bien. C'est juste l'angoisse.

L'après-midi, l'épreuve pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal eut lieu et formés par Remus, les élèves s'en tirèrent plutôt bien, d'après les commentaires qu'en firent les examinateurs.

Au matin du dernier jour, il n'y avait que des mines sombres sur les visages. Les examinateurs entrèrent, mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de distribuer les sujets, Draco se leva et alla trouver l'un d'entre eux. Il lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille que l'autre approuva, puis il se tourna pour faire face à la salle.

- Je m'excuse de cette interruption, déclara le Serpentard à voix haute, mais je voudrais qu'on respecte une minute de silence en mémoire du professeur Snape avant de débuter cette dernière épreuve.

Comme si ils n'attendaient que ces paroles, les élèves se levèrent en même temps et se figèrent dans une attitude recueillie. La minute s'écoula, ils se rassirent, puis les sujets furent distribués et la théorie put commencer. De temps à autre, un élève se redressait de sa copie pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à celle de son voisin avant de replonger et de griffonner quelques mots. Il n'y avait plus dans l'air que le crissement des plumes sur le parchemin et le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol.

Harry mit un point final à sa copie quelques instants avant la fin du temps imparti et s'étira. L'envie de la relire pour voir si il n'avait rien oublié le démangeait mais il préféra s'abstenir pour éviter de marquer des bêtises. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur le dos de Draco, qui était assis devant lui, et croisèrent ceux de Neville, qui lui fit un signe. Enfin, l'examinateur à qui le Serpentard avait parlé claqua des doigts et les copies s'envolèrent des tables pour atterrir dans ses bras. Harry rejoignit Neville, dont l'agitation l'intriguait beaucoup.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

Neville s'engagea dans un couloir et Harry le suivit. Il s'arrêta si brusquement que ce dernier lui rentra dedans.

- Excuse-moi. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme se retourna en se frottant le bras.

- Je vais le faire maintenant parce que ce soir il sera trop tard.

- Trop tard pour quoi ?

Neville mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose que Harry prit tout d'abord pour un simple rond de métal mais qui était en fait une médaille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Saint Michel terrassant le dragon. Mais c'est surtout un Portoloin. Tu n'auras que quelques secondes pour le prendre et le glisser dans sa main. Il ne s'activera qu'à ce moment-là. Il faudra prononcer la formule en même temps.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Neville ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Le jeune homme était parti en courant.

La partie pratique de l'examen de potions se déroula dans une atmosphère lourde. Tous, à un moment ou à un autre, s'attendaient à voir surgir le professeur de l'ombre, ses robes volant derrière lui, pour se précipiter sur quelque maladroit qui aurait coupé ses racines en dés au lieu de tranches. Cette impression fut telle pour tout le monde qu'à la fin de l'épreuve le soulagement mais aussi la peine se lisaient dans la plupart des regards.

Harry remplit une flasque de potion encore chaude, l'étiqueta et nettoya son chaudron avant d'aller déposer sa potion sur le bureau de l'examinateur. Ce que Neville lui avait dit l'avait un peu contrarié, même si le Gryffondor n'avait que cette solution. Il chercha son ami des yeux et le vit sortir précipitamment en bousculant Hermione au passage. Harry essaya bien de le suivre, mais il y avait tellement d'élèves agglutinés qu'il le perdit de vue.

Neville sortit dans le parc par une porte dérobée après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait pas été suivi. Il traversa la pelouse en direction de la tombe du professeur et s'inclina. Les fleurs qu'il avait semées étaient sur le point de s'ouvrir.

- Le temps est venu, professeur.

Ensuite, il se releva, jeta un dernier regard au château et s'enfonça dans la Forêt Interdite jusqu'à la clairière qui avait brûlé, d'où il disparut en transplanant.

**Prochain chapitre: **où Neville met en pratique ce que son Maître de potions lui a enseigné et ce qu'il a appris par lui-même.


	86. La maison des Ténèbres

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Seven theme », Howard Shore (BO Seven (1))

"Hope vol. 2", Apocalyptica (BO Vidocq).

**Reviews:**

**- Mily Black: **ben les messes basses, quand tu les verras, je ne suis pas sûre du tout qu'elles te plaisenttant que ça...("Goodbye my lover" de James Blunt est vivement conseillé!). Et oui, Neville ne verra pas les fleurs s'ouvrir. Il le savait avant même de les planter.Tu vas comprendre dans le chapitre qui suit (le pauvre, je lui fait vraiment des misères). Pour ta fic, tu n'es pas la seule. Moi aussi, j'en ai plein qui sont entamées et que je n'ai pas encore avancées. Pour ça, j'attends d'avoir terminé 1SFF avant de les updater à nouveau. Mais quand ça sera le cas, ça va l'être à plein temps (j'ai des tas de traductions qui sont terminées, mais pas encore postées, sans compter mes fics perso). Bonne lecture. Bye.

- **Onarluca: **alors? Il a quand même eu une cérémonie de premier ordre, notre professeur de potions. J'espère qu'elle t'a plue. N'empêche, c'est difficile à écrire, un enterrement sorcier. Avant le tome 6, il n'y en avait quasiment pas eu. Bises à toi.

- **LadyNush:** que tu n'aies pas d'idées pour l'instant, ce n'est pas grave. Ca finit toujours par venir. Pour les reviews, avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à atteindre les 100 avant la fin de la fic (j'en suis à 62; ça monte, ça monte...). Encore 15 chapitres en comptant celui-ci pour les avoir. Pour Neville, je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est un personnage qui n'est peut-être pas assez exploité dans le sens où moi je le fais. Heureusement qu'il y a eu le tome 5, sinon il avait des chances de n'être qu'un membre de l'équipe, sans plus. Mais quand j'ai vu de quoi il était finalement capable, je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas l'exploiter. Que se passera-t-il si il se retrouve face à face avec les Lestrange? Là est la question. Et j'en donne partiellement ma vision. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Prépare les mouchoirs, parce qu'il s'en prend plein la tête.

**Note de l'auteur:** parce que vous êtes tous sympas en ce moment, que vous me laissez plein de reviews...efin bref, que ça va bien, voila 2 chapitres en plus pour cette semaine. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 19:**La Maison des Ténèbres.

* * *

_Je ne cherchai pas à analyser les causes multiples d'une_

_pulsion aussi dévastatrice. Je devais sévir en proportion_

_de mes souffrances, de ce sentiment d'impuissance et_

_d'échec qui avait empoisonné ma source de vie. J'ignorais_

_encore comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais je savais qu'il_

_fallait que je frappe à l'endroit le plus vulnérable de l'armure._

_« Tiré à part », Jean-Jacques Fiechter._

* * *

Le Gryffondor réapparut au sommet d'une colline noyée sous les herbes folles. Il trébucha sur le coin d'une pierre et tomba les deux mains en avant. Il avait beau savoir où il se trouvait, l'état d'abandon dans lequel était le cimetière de Little Hangleton ne l'aidait pas. Les ronces entremêlées qui recouvraient les pierres tombales s'agrippèrent après sa robe de sorcier, la déchirant au passage. Il s'arrêta un court instant devant une haute tombe de marbre et cracha dessus. 

- Ce n'est que le début.

Il longea le mur de l'église et sortit dans la rue qui passait devant. D'instinct, il tourna à droite et descendit sur quelques pâtés de maisons avant d'obliquer à gauche et de continuer tout droit. Á la sortie du village, devant lui, se dressait l'ancienne maison des Jedusor, bâtie aussi au sommet d'une colline. De LA colline qui dominait Little Hangleton, comme si ses anciens propriétaires, disparus depuis longtemps, avaient voulu écraser tout le monde par leur orgueil et leur richesse. Une demeure où il n'aurait pas souhaité vivre, même du temps de sa splendeur. Á présent, elle tombait quasiment en ruines et était habitée par un monstre.

Neville poussa la grille rouillée et remonta l'allée gravillonnée et mangée par les mauvaises herbes. Il connaissait l'endroit pour y être déjà venu. C'était là qu'il avait pris la Marque des Ténèbres près de quatre mois auparavant, cette Marque qui, maintenant, le brûlait comme si il avait plongé son bras gauche dans de la lave en fusion. Il posa le pied sur le perron de bois pourri et poussa la porte. Sans en être sûr, il s'était dit que Voldemort regrouperait les Mangemorts chez lui avant de lancer l'opération. Le jeune homme ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. C'était mieux ainsi. De cette façon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait pas le soupçonner en cas de problème, même si le fait de tout ignorer des opérations à venir l'empêcherait de prévenir Harry.

La lumière du soleil découpait son ombre sur le mur du couloir rongé par l'humidité. Quelqu'un bougea à l'étage au dessus en faisant grincer le parquet. Neville avait raison. Lord Voldemort avait convoqué ses âmes damnées pour mener à bien son projet, et elles étaient déjà arrivées. Le Gryffondor enfila la robe de Mangemort par-dessus sa robe de sorcier et rabattit la capuche de façon à masquer son visage, comme le lui avait dit Lucius Malefoy. Il se tourna vers la porte et, tout en souhaitant être le dernier à venir, la ferma en la scellant au moyen d'un sortilège dont il avait trouvé une trace écrite dans les papiers de ses parents. Puis, toujours en psalmodiant, il toucha les murs du bout de sa baguette en avançant vers le fond du couloir avant de revenir sur ses pas et de se retrouver devant un grand escalier.

Il monta les marches dans la poussière desquelles il distingua plusieurs –au moins quatre ou cinq- traces de pas. Il atteignit l'étage sans trop de peine, même si il faillit passer au travers du bois vermoulu de l'une d'entre elles. Il ferma son esprit aussi hermétiquement que possible et, toujours sans se manifester, se dirigea vers la porte du salon où se tenait apparemment la réunion de préparation.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit à la volée le panneau qui alla buter contre le mur. Les Mangemorts -qui étaient en fait une demi-douzaine- étaient assis autour de ce qui tenait lieu de table. Ayant reconnu l'un des leurs, ils restèrent sans réaction. Puis Neville leva sa baguette et la dirigea au hasard sur le premier Mangemort qui était à sa portée.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le jet de lumière verte atteignit le Mangemort dans le dos. Celui-ci s'effondra sur la table et Neville se jeta à terre. Les autres silhouettes encagoulées sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur lui.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette du Gryffondor quitta sa main pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, sous la table. Neville se remit debout. Il était désarmé et face à cinq Mangemorts. Il ouvrit la bouche et prononça son sort alors qu'un des Mangemorts en faisait autant.

- PROTEGO !

- ENDOLORIS !

Contre toute attente, le sortilège ricocha sur le bouclier, à la grande surprise du jeune homme. Les Mangemorts reculèrent, atterrés. Que le sortilège impardonnable ait rebondi sur lui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose à leurs yeux: il y avait eu erreur sur la personne au départ…Cette simple idée sema le doute suffisamment longtemps dans leur esprit pour que Neville récupère sa baguette.

- ACCIO BAGUETTE !

Celle-ci parcourut le chemin en sens inverse, et le Gryffondor s'en empara avant qu'un de ses adversaires ne l'attrape.

- EXELLIARMUS !

Deux des Mangemorts échappèrent leurs baguettes, que Neville saisit au vol.

- STUPEFIX !

Il se jeta sur le côté et évita le sort, qui fit exploser le placard derrière lui.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le jet vert frappa deux silhouettes et la violence de la rafale fut telle que Neville se retrouva plaqué contre le mur face aux trois Mangemorts restants.

- STUPEFIX !

Le Gryffondor se figea et l'un des survivants lui enleva sa baguette avant de baisser sa capuche et de reculer en ricanant.

- Le Maître avait raison depuis le début. Il savait que tu nous trahirais.

Il s'approcha de Neville avant de rabattre sa propre capuche. Le visage du Mangemort lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose sans qu'il puisse savoir quoi exactement.

- Cherche ! Cherche donc, Neville. Loin dans ta mémoire. Nous étions quatre ce jour-là.

Á ces mots, le cœur du Gryffondor manqua un battement. Il faisait face à Rodolphus Lestrange, qui avait torturé ses parents jusqu'à la folie, accompagné de sa femme Bellatrix. L'homme éclata d'un rire mauvais et rendit l'usage de ses membres à Neville.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris que Lord Voldemort ne t'a intégré parmi nous que pour miueux se servir de toi et parvenir à éliminer Harry Potter.

- Et si il s'était trompé ?

Les yeux du Mangemort se réduisirent à deux fentes et sa voix se fit plus glaciale encore.

- C'est Harry Potter qu'il a choisi…Il ne se trompe jamais.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a failli disparaître et que j'ai éliminé trois des vôtres, siffla Neville sur le même ton.

Les deux autres Mangemorts s'avancèrent vers lui, menaçants.

- Je vais te tuer, cracha l'un d'eux, le plus petit, de sa voix couinante.

- Tu vas finir comme tes parents, renchérit Rodolphus Lestrange en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Si ça vous chante, murmura le Gryffondor en écartant les bras.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Neville donna un coup de pied dans le poignet du Mangemort qui lâcha sa baguette dans un cri de douleur, avant de jeter coup sur coup un Doloris à l'homme dont la voix couinait et un Avada Kedavra au Mangemort qui était resté silencieux. Le premier s'effondra en criant avant de perdre connaissance. Quant au second, il tomba raide mort sur le parquet.

Il n'y avait plus que Neville et Rodolphus Lestrange dans la pièce. Lestrange jeta un regard aux corps qui l'entouraient. Sur les six Mangemorts présents, le garçon qui lui faisait face en avait abattu cinq. Voldemort l'avait sous-estimé quand il l'avait engagé. Ils se jaugèrent froidement.

- Tu te sens comment, Rodolphus ? Ça te fait quoi de t'apercevoir que je suis plus puissant que mon père et que tu t'es trompé de cible ?

Rodolphus recula lentement en regardant désespérément en direction de la porte pour tenter de fuir. Á moins de sauter par la fenêtre du salon, il était totalement à la merci du Gryffondor qui le tenait toujours en joue.

- Je la tiens enfin, ma vengeance. Dix ans (2). Dix ans pendant lesquels j'ai réfléchi à la façon dont je m'y prendrais le jour où elle arriverait. Dix ans à me demander pourquoi vous n'aviez pas achevé mes parents plutôt que de les laisser souffrir. Dix ans à m'entendre dire que je ne valais pas mon père et à endurer les moqueries. Dix ans pour finalement apprendre qu'un traitement expérimental a été trouvé pour Franck et Alice Londubat, mais que je ne les connaîtrai pas.

- Tu finiras à Azkaban si tu n'es pas mort avant. Six fois la prison à vie.

- M'en fous, rétorqua Neville véritablement hors de lui. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le Gryffondor regarda tomber à ses pieds le cadavre de Rodolphus Lestrange avec une expression de jubilation féroce sur le visage. Il poussa un hurlement de joie et s'avança vers la fenêtre sans s'apercevoir que le Mangemort frappé par le Doloris avait repris connaissance. Il jeta un œil au jardin en friche en pensant que la maison tomberait bientôt complètement en ruines. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Il huma l'air du soir qui tombait et s'imagina l'affolement que sa fuite avait dû provoquer. Au moins, il était parti en ayant passé tous ses examens.

Il se retourna et se retrouva avec une baguette pointée droit sur sa poitrine. Il manquait un doigt à la main qui la tenait.

- Tu aurais du me tuer quand tu le pouvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'éliminer ? lâcha Neville sur un ton de défi. Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Tu mourras aussi.

- Mais pas maintenant.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois !

L'Avada Kedavra alla frapper le mur juste à côté de la porte. La cloison explosa, projetant des éclats dans toutes les directions. Le Mangemort dirigea sa baguette en direction du jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos et s'apprêtait à passer par la fenêtre.

- ENDOLORIS !

La force du sortilège fit passer Neville au travers de ce qui restait du vitrage, et il atterrit sur une clôture en bois qui entourait un des massifs à l'abandon. Le premier piquet lui traversa le corps, le deuxième lui transperça la jambe et l'arrière de sa tête heurta violemment une pierre. La dernière image qu'il emporta avant de fermer les yeux fut celle du massif de rosiers sur lequel il s'était écrasé.

La maison des Jedusor se mit à gronder et à trembler sur ses fondations. De la poussière et des gravats tombèrent du plafond délabré. Le dernier Mangemort se redressa et enleva les morceaux de cloison qui le gênaient pour sortir. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier en se cramponnant fermement après la rambarde. Les craquements de plus en plus sinistres lui firent accélérer le pas. Il posa la main sur la poignée de porte, en vain. Le Gryffondor avait condamné toute sortie en pénétrant dans la maison. La seule solution qui restait au sorcier était de remonter au premier et de sortir par la fenêtre. L'homme toujours armé de sa baguette, mit le pied sur la première marche, puis ses yeux se portèrent sur le plafond. Il poussa un long hurlement en levant les bras pour se protéger tandis que la demeure, donnant l'impression de tourner, s'effondra sur elle-même dans un grand fracas et un immense nuage de poussière.

* * *

(1) Vi vi, le générique d'ouverture ! 

(2) Le temps qu'il lui fallu pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé à ses parents.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Neville est retrouvé et que Harry écrit une lettre. 


	87. Résultats et remise de diplômes

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling (et à la Warner dans le cas de RJH King), sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « L'amour existe encore », Céline Dion/Garou.

**NdA:** pour ceux qui serait un peu étonnés de voir Draco encore à Poudlard et ne pas partir pour la prise de la Marque, disons qu'il est malade.

**Chapitre 20:** Résultats et remise de diplômes.

* * *

_Il combattit comme ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre;_

_Il s'exposa aux balles_

_Comme si vivre encore _

_Ne lui était d'aucun secours !_

_Avec audace il invita la Mort_

_Qui fut timide auprès de lui_

_Comme les autres le sont auprès d'elle !_

_Vivre était son enfer_

_Comme flocons tombaient ses camarades_

_Sous les rafales de la neige ;_

_Mais il resta vivant _

_Par sa véhémence à mourir._

_Emily Dickinson._

* * *

Harry courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et entra sans frapper. Le directeur s'inquiéta de sa mine alarmée et dut attendre qu'il ait reprit son souffle avant de lui demander ce qui de passait.

- Neville s'est enfui ! Je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'est sauvé ? demanda calmement Albus.

- Il voulait me parler à midi. Il m'a dit qu'après il serait trop tard.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

- De rien. Il m'a donné une médaille.

- Une médaille ? C'est tout ce qu'il a fait ?

Le Gryffondor réfléchit un court instant. Comment dire à Dumbledore que Neville s'était frotté le bras pendant toute leur conversation ?

- Tu penses qu'il est parti les rejoindre ?

Harry secoua la tête, et devant le regard perçant du vieux sorcier, il rapporta tout ce qu'il savait des actions et des motivations de Neville. Les recherches furent étendues dans tous les lieux où il avait été susceptible de se rendre, mais ce fut un sorcier récemment installé à Little Hangleton qui leur envoya un hibou après avoir retrouvé le Gryffondor dans les décombres de la demeure des Jedusor.

_« Professeur Dumbledore,_

_J'espère que cette lettre vous parviendra avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je suis arrivé depuis peu de temps à Little Hangleton, mais j'ai fait ma scolarité à Poudlard, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre les Jedusor qui ont vécu ici et Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui fut aussi élève à Poudlard. Tout ça pour dire que la demeure des Jedusor, bien qu'abandonnée depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, a été hier soir le théâtre d'événements très graves. Elle s'est effondrée brutalement, mais il semble qu'elle ait été le lieu d'une bataille rangée entre plusieurs individus. Cinq cadavres ont été sortis des décombres et si je ne l'en avais pas tiré avant que les Moldus n'arrivent, il est certain que le jeune homme que j'ai fait transféré à Sainte-Mangouste serait mort lui aussi. Le garçon appartient à la maison Gryffondor, si j'en juge par sa tenue. Il est vivant… »_

Dumbledore retomba sur sa chaise, abasourdi. Neville était à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir tué cinq personnes, cinq sorciers à priori. Il se releva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise, appela les professeurs Lupin et McGonagall.

- Je vous confie les rênes de l'école pendant quelques heures. Quelqu'un a retrouvé Neville et m'attend à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Remus.

Le regard que lui lança Albus parla pour lui. Sans ajouter un mot, le directeur se rendit à Pré-au-Lard pour y transplaner sans affoler les élèves de Poudlard. Il se retrouva dans une ruelle attenante à l'hôpital où il entra, très inquiet quant à ce qui avait pu se passer. Il monta au premier étage et trouva le sorcier qui avait sorti Neville des ruines dans le couloir. Il sut immédiatement que c'était lui aux débris qui étaient restés accrochés après sa robe. RJH King (1) devait avoir guère plus de quarante ans, d'après son allure.

- Vous avez raison, dit simplement le sorcier en sentant les yeux de Dumbledore posés sur lui. J'en ai presque quarante-deux. J'étais dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors, à l'école. Bref, ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes là…

Le sorcier lui raconta par le menu ce dont il avait été témoin.

- Les Moldus ne savent rien. Je suis arrivé avant eux sur les lieux. J'ai vu les cinq autres corps. Ils étaient comme votre élève, professeur. Tous avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. J'ignore si c'est vraiment lui, mais on dirait bien que ce jeune homme a tué cinq Mangemorts.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? le coupa Albus.

- Sous un morceau de plafond. Il a dû passer par la fenêtre avant l'effondrement, et il est tombé sur la clôture qui entourait le massif.

Le guérisseur, la blouse tâchée de sang, vint les interrompre. Il n'alla pas par quatre chemins.

- Monsieur Londubat a un poumon perforé, une fracture de la jambe et un gros traumatisme crânien. De plus, la colonne vertébrale a été touchée dans la chute. Pour être franc avec vous, ce jeune homme est dans un état extrêmement critique et même en admettant qu'il s'en sorte, ce qui n'est pas certain du tout, il a très peu de chances de remarcher normalement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous donner des nouvelles rassurantes, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Le guérisseur les salua de la tête avant de s'éloigner pour s'occuper d'autres patients. King s'apprêta à partir et fut rattrapé dans le hall par Dumbledore.

- Je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé la vie de Neville Londubat. Soyez assuré que je ferai en sorte que ça se sache et que vous ayez une récompense pour votre acte.

- Une récompense ? Professeur Dumbledore, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir là-bas. Et puis…je pense que vous le savez déjà…mais cet élève porte la Marque sur son bras…

- Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce qu'on voit, déclara Albus sur un ton étrange. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour l'avoir sauvé.

- Pour ce que ça lui a servi…

King prit congé de Dumbledore en lui demandant de le tenir informé sur l'évolution de l'état de Neville, ce qu'accepta le vieux sorcier de bon cœur. Albus retourna à Poudlard et trouva sur son bureau une lettre de Fudge concernant cette affaire. Le ministre était furieux, parce que l'expédition de Neville l'avait obligé à « prendre des mesures » à propos des Moldus, comme il l'avait si bien écrit. Dumbledore s'imagina un instant Cornelius en train de fulminer dans son bureau du ministère, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Il constata que le ministre s'était donné la peine d'écrire le nom des Mangemorts abattus par le Gryffondor: McNair, Nott, Rookwood, Dolohov –qui avait proprement massacré les oncles de Ron-, et surtout Rodolphus Lestrange –responsable de l'état de ses parents. Le Gryffondor, en frappant ceux qui constituaient la garde rapprochée de Voldemort, s'était vengé de façon féroce, même si il n'avait pas pu atteindre Lucius Malefoy –qui se trouvait sûrement auprès de son Maître- et Bellatrix Lestrange –portée disparue depuis l'année précédente…Ce qui voulait dire que la réponse du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait à la hauteur du coup porté par Neville. Le pire était à craindre. Albus appela Harry dans son bureau et le chargea d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses camarades. L'action de Neville s'ébruita très vite, presque trop vite, et Seamus Finnigan fut bien obligé de présenter ses excuses pour sa conduite.

**dbdbdb**

Durant les dix jours qui suivirent, l'école vécut au rythme des communiqués transmis par Sainte-Mangouste. L'état de santé de Neville ne s'améliorant pas, certains élèves demandèrent à Dumbledore de reporter la cérémonie de remise de diplômes. Albus refusa, donnant pour motif le fait que ça n'aiderait pas le Gryffondor, et qu'ils avaient besoin de leur diplôme pour commencer leurs études.

Deux jours avant la cérémonie, le ministère communiqua les premiers résultats des examens à Dumbledore, qui ne savait pas si il fallait s'en réjouir ou pas. Le bruit courut aussitôt que le major de promotion n'était pas celui que tout le monde attendait, ce qui provoqua un regain d'intérêt pour cette cérémonie. Dans les couloirs, les conversations allaient bon train.

- D'après toi, qui est premier ?

- Hermione. Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?

- Nan, c'est pas elle. Tu as vu la tête du directeur ?

Mais ce n'est pas le major de promotion qui l'inquiétait le plus. Dans l'après-midi du samedi, Dumbledore avait reçu au moins une dizaine de lettres de parents de septièmes années qui demandaient le retour de leur enfant chez eux pour le lendemain matin. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et quelques autres. Il soupira en prenant l'une des missives dans ses mains. L'intronisation chez les Mangemorts, voilà de quoi il s'agissait en réalité, même si d'autres prétextes –tous plus faux les uns que les autres- avaient été donnés. Albus les regarda partir, tout en sachant qu'ils deviendraient des bourreaux.

- On ne pouvait rien faire ? demanda Minerva.

- Malheureusement non. Et dire que demain ils seront contre nous…

**dbdbdb**

Harry fixait désespérément le lit vide de Neville dans le dortoir. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et les autres dormaient depuis longtemps. Jamais le Gryffondor ne s'était senti aussi seul. Son ami luttait contre la mort sur un lit d'hôpital, son jumeau dans le malheur…Harry regarda la médaille posée sur la table de nuit. Le fin rond de métal brillait sous la lumière de la veilleuse. Avant de marcher vers la mort, Neville lui avait fait ce cadeau inattendu, malgré l'usage extrêmement réglementé des Portoloins par le ministère. Si Draco survivait au combat, lui pardonnerait-il ?

Le jeune homme repoussa les couvertures au pied du lit et se leva. Comment allait-il se justifier ? Il ouvrit sa malle, en sortit un petit coffret, un rouleau de parchemin et de l'encre, puis il descendit dans la Salle Commune en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il s'assit sur le canapé qui avait abrité tant de ses nuits blanches, étala le matériel à côté de lui et se mit à écrire. La plume courait rapidement sur le papier, le griffant au passage. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit à Draco pourquoi, qu'il ne se serait pas justifié, il n'aurait pas l'âme en paix.

Harry s'arrêta d'écrire un instant. Il avait du mal à respirer tant les mots étaient douloureux. Il savait que son geste achèverait le Serpentard si la bataille ne s'en chargeait pas. Sa gorge se mit à le brûler et sa vue se brouilla. Il renifla, espérant retenir ses larmes. Ne pas craquer, pas maintenant. Mais il eut beau essayer de contrôler son chagrin, les larmes se mirent à rouler et allèrent tâcher le parchemin. Harry avait mal, trop mal. Voldemort lui aurait arraché le cœur que ça n'aurait pas été pire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il perde ceux qu'il aimait ? Les sanglots se calmèrent enfin. Harry fit fondre un peu de cire et sortit du petit coffret un sceau qu'il pressa pour fermer l'enveloppe.

Il remonta dans le dortoir en reniflant toujours, rangea la boîte, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il faillit prononcer le mot de passe, puis il renonça. Il confierait la lettre au sorcier pendant le petit déjeuner, évitant ainsi d'ajouter la lâcheté à son désespoir et à sa trahison. Harry glissa l'enveloppe dans la poche de son pyjama, traversa l'étage jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et s'arrêta devant la porte. Le Serpentard dormait-il, ou la nervosité l'empêchait-elle de trouver un juste repos ?

Harry entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha du lit. Draco était couché sur le ventre, le drap remonté jusqu'à la taille, et dormait à poings fermés. Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur se serrer. Draco, son seul et unique amour jusqu'à maintenant…Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas et effleura la nuque du jeune homme avec ses lèvres. Le Serpentard bascula sur le côté et lui frôla la jambe de sa main. Harry se recula. Le réveiller était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

- Trop tard, répondit Draco d'une voix douce.

Il l'attira à lui et le regarda attentivement.

- Tu as les yeux rouges. Tu as pleuré ?

- Juste un coup de blues. Après tout, on quitte Poudlard demain.

- Vous mentez très mal, monsieur Potter, lâcha le Serpentard en faisant mine de le repousser. J'espère que je ne suis pas la cause de ce gros chagrin…

Harry crut que son cœur allait éclater.

- …mais je connais un bon moyen d'y remédier.

Il le serra à nouveau dans ses bras et l'embrassa à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

- J'aimerais rester toujours comme ça, chuchota le Gryffondor.

- Pour l'instant, tu as surtout envie d'autre chose. Ton corps parle pour toi.

Sur ces mots, Draco lui retira son haut de pyjama. Harry tressaillit en sentant les doigts du Serpentard parcourir sa peau.

- Des ailes de papillon, lâcha Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Tes mains sont comme des ailes de papillon, répéta le jeune homme à voix basse.

- Des ailes de papillon ? Très bien. Alors, monsieur le romantique, que dis-tu de ça ?

Draco fit basculer Harry sur le dos et s'assit sur ses hanches, le clouant au lit, puis il lui leva les bras au dessus de la tête et frôla sa bouche de ses lèvres. La respiration du Gryffondor s'accéléra quand Draco lui enleva son pantalon.

- …que je suis ta victime consentante, souffla Harry. Á ton tour de m'emmener.

Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier, et il ôta le peu qu'il avait sur lui. Il lâcha les poignets de Harry et glissa un coussin sous ses hanches. Le Gryffondor écarta les cuisses et guida Draco, qui se fondit en lui en gémissant. Harry enserra la taille du Serpentard entre ses jambes, cambra les reins et se laissa emporter par le plaisir qui allait crescendo. L'union du lion et du serpent. La dernière union du lion et du serpent, pensa-t-il douloureusement. Draco les conduisit au-delà de ce qu'il attendait et quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Il retomba sur Harry et se blottit dans ses bras.

- Je peux mourir, maintenant, fit-il simplement.

Harry releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard.

- J'ai connu le bonheur entre tes bras et ça me suffit, poursuivit-il.

Le Gryffondor sentit les larmes monter et cligna des paupières. Mentir à Draco lui coûtait beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas le choix. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de confier sa lettre à Dumbledore et prier pour que tout finisse comme il le voulait.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Sûr, articula Harry en souriant.

Le souffle de Draco lui caressant doucement la poitrine, Harry se prit à espérer de pouvoir arrêter le temps. Il finit par s'endormir, souhaitant que le jour ne se lève jamais. Son corps n'avait pas seuleument réagi, affamé, aux gestes du Serpentard. Draco, avec tout l'amour du monde dans les yeux, lui avait ouvert des frontières qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, le menant là où l'humain rejoint le sublime. Il avait besoin de ce contact avant que le néant ne prenne la place. Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda le Serpentard qui dormait contre lui, le cœur battant. Un ange. Voilà ce qu'il avait eu entre ses bras. Le Gryffondor se dégagea doucement et embrassa Draco, qui ouvrit la bouche et le retint par la nuque pour prolonger le baiser.

- Je dois retourner chez les Gryffondors pour me préparer.

- Mmmm.

Draco se rendormit et Harry, avant de quitter la chambre, le regarda une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime. Me pardonneras-tu un jour, mon amour ?

Il regagna son dortoir, s'habilla rapidement, prit la médaille et descendit déjeuner. Il avait beau avoir l'estomac noué par l'angoisse, il devait donner le change. Après avoir vaguement et péniblement avalé quelques œufs, il monta voir Dumbledore, qui réglait les derniers détails de la cérémonie.

- Professeur, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire, et puis tu es là pour ça, non ?

Harry baissa la tête et chercha ses mots.

- Si le combat lui laisse la vie sauve, pourriez-vous donner cette lettre en mains propres à Draco, s'il vous plaît ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas toi-même ?

- S'il vous plaît, c'est très important, le supplia Harry.

Albus l'observa attentivement et prit la lettre, qu'il glissa dans une de ses poches. Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à sortir quand le vieux sorcier le rappela.

- Harry, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Les couleurs désertèrent le visage du jeune homme.

- Parce qu'il sera trop tard. La nuit sera déjà tombée pour moi, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, se demandant si Dumbledore avait pleinement saisi le sens de ses paroles.

Sitôt les derniers reliefs du petit-déjeuner disparus, il régna dans la Grande Salle une activité intense. Les sortilèges de nettoyage et de décoration volaient dans tous les sens en se télescopant quelques fois, ce qui donna des résultats assez amusants. Au bout de quelques heures d'intense labeur seulement interrompu par le repas de midi, la salle fut prête et vers seize heures, les premières familles arrivèrent et s'installèrent. Peu à peu, le volume sonore augmenta pour diminuer à l'entrée des lauréats, mais le silence ne se fit totalement qu'à l'apparition de Dumbledore.

* * *

(1) Le nom n'est pas choisi au hasard. Regardez bien le premier film !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand la remise de diplômes tourne au carnage. 


	88. Attaque et évacuation

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Shelob's lair », Howard Shore (BO Le Retour du Roi).

« Danse of curse », ( Escaflowne OAV, OST1).

« Burn it all », Hans Zimmer (BO Backdraft).

**Reviews:**

**- Onarluca:** tu verras bien ce qui va se passer pendant la remise des diplômes. C'est assez...Comment dire? Ca part complètement en vrille.

- **Io hana ni:** je serais tentée de ne pas répondre directement à la question que tu me poses. Mais oui, il va mourir. Et mourir en se battant, s'il vous plaît (on s'approche lentement du chapitre, d'ailleurs).

**Chapitre 21: **Attaque et évacuation.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence se fit d'un seul coup. Tout le monde se regarda en se demandant par quoi il allait commencer son discours.

- Dans mon discours de bienvenue, j'avais dit que cette année serait exceptionnelle. Elle a été au-delà de nos attentes à tout point de vue, tant à cause des événements heureux ou pas qui l'ont marquée que des résultats pour lesquels vous êtes ici aujourd'hui. Mais je voudrais d'abord rendre hommage au professeur de potions Severus Snape, disparu il y a peu dans les circonstances tragiques que nous connaissons.

Le directeur se tut, et les applaudissements roulèrent longtemps sous le plafond de la Grande Salle. Le calme revint progressivement et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Aujourd'hui, vous passez un cap. Vous quittez un cocon protecteur pour faire face à la vie au sens large du terme, dans sa cruauté comme dans sa beauté. Nous vous avons formés au mieux durant sept ans pour que vous soyez armés face aux événements les plus inattendus que vous devrez affronter. Je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Il y eut une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements, puis le silence à nouveau.

- J'ai reçu les résultats des examens et j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que nous n'avons pas un mais quatre majors de promotion. Il a été impossible de les départager au regard du mérite dont ils ont fait preuve toute l'année.

Dumbledore se retourna et fit apparaître une pile de diplômes accompagnée de quatre blasons gravés sur la table. Prenant un petit rouleau de parchemin, il leva la main et le déroula sur le pupitre.

- Le premier de ces trophées ne sera pas distribué aujourd'hui. Son destinataire se trouve actuellement sur un lit d'hôpital en train de lutter contre la mort, et toutes nos pensées vont vers lui. Neville Londubat est un de nos quatre lauréats de l'année.

Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à taper dans les mains pour saluer l'absent.

- Le deuxième est une deuxième. J'appelle Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille se leva, rouge de plaisir. Ses parents semblaient extrêmement fiers d'elle. Elle monta sur l'estrade et prit sa récompense des mains de McGonagall avant de retourner à sa place.

- Le troisième meilleur élève de l'année nous a surpris à bien des égards par ses choix et sa façon d'affronter les épreuves. J'appelle Draco Malefoy.

Le Serpentard regarda Harry et pâlit, puis il se dirigea à pas lents vers Dumbledore, abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait pas à être major de sa promotion, même si ils étaient quatre cette année. Debout sur l'estrade, il fixa la foule. Tous ces gens qui étaient là, devant lui, savaient-ils seulement qu'il avait failli marcher sur les traces de son père ?

- Enfin, lui aussi nous a montré qu'il était possible de triompher du malheur pour qui était persévérant. Et même si la bataille la plus difficile reste à venir, il garde le cœur vaillant. Je demande à Harry Potter de venir me rejoindre.

Le Gryffondor s'avança vers l'estrade les jambes flageolantes. Qu'il soit aussi major de promotion le dépassait complètement. En montant, il regarda le professeur Lupin et sentit un grand vide l'envahir. Jamais sa condition d'orphelin ne lui avait autant pesé. Il ne pourrait jamais dire à ses parents qu'il avait réussi. Et le cœur vaillant ? Dumbledore savait-il que Harry était en train de souffrir le martyr, pris entre le regard de Draco et…Le jeune homme vit les professeurs changer brutalement de couleur, et il en fit autant quand il tourna la tête.

- Bravo, bravo, bravo, s'écria une voix aigre qui venait du fond de la Grande Salle.

Plusieurs silhouettes encagoulées venaient d'entrer et de verrouiller la porte derrière elles. Celui qui avait parlé -puisqu'il s'agissait d'un homme- s'avança de quelques pas et leva sa baguette en direction de Dumbledore en ricanant.

- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein, Albus ?

Muette de terreur, la foule regardait alternativement le sorcier, la baguette et Dumbledore.

- Vous aviez oublié que j'étais le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et qu'en tant que tel, mon ancêtre m'avait laissé des renseignements très précieux sur la manière de contourner les systèmes de sécurité de l'école. De la même manière que ce bâtard de Godric Gryffondor a sûrement aidé à la création de cette…comment l'appelez-vous déjà ?... « carte du Maraudeur ».

Harry sursauta et s'avança d'un pas. Pendant ce temps, les Mangemorts se déployèrent tout autour de la salle en tenant les familles en joue.

- Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser faire la fête sans m'y inviter, poursuivit Voldemort qui avait ôté sa cagoule et parcourait la pièce du regard.

Quelques-uns de ses sbires ricanèrent et agitèrent leurs baguettes d'un air menaçant. Une mère de famille glissa de sa chaise, évanouie. Un enfant se mit à pleurer et la femme assise à côté de lui tenta de le faire taire.

- Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu d'héritier, lâcha Voldemort avec un regard de dégoût.

Sur un signe de tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un des Mangemorts s'approcha du petit pour s'en emparer et le réduire au silence. Sa mère se mit devant lui pour le protéger.

- Je crois plutôt que tu veux garder le pouvoir pour toi seul, rétorqua Harry d'une voix forte qui claqua sèchement et provoqua un électrochoc parmi les membres de l'assistance.

Le Mangemort qui avait attrapé l'enfant par le bras le relâcha, touché par un sortilège de stupéfixion.

- Tu vas me le payer. Allez-y! cria Voldemort. Lâchez les chiens de l'enfer !

La lumière s'obscurcit brutalement et les vitraux de la Grande Salle volèrent en éclats sous l'impact de créatures ailées semblables à des chimères, projetant des morceaux sur l'assistance. Les bêtes planèrent un instant à la recherche d'une proie isolée, puis elles plongèrent en piqué en poussant des hurlements stridents (1). La foule tenta d'échapper à leurs serres tout en évitant les sorts qu'avaient commencé à leurs lancer les Mangemorts. Plusieurs parents s'armèrent de leurs baguettes et répliquèrent de leur mieux, touchant aussi bien les créatures que les Mangemorts.

Harry et Dumbledore, dos à dos sur l'estrade, regardaient horrifiés et presque impuissants, le massacre en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était dévier les maléfices grâce à des boucliers de protection pas toujours efficaces.

- Non ! cria Voldemort pour arrêter les deux Mangemorts qui avaient commencé à monter sur l'estrade pour s'emparer du Gryffondor. Il est à moi.

- Mais, Maître…, lâcha l'une des silhouettes avec une voix que Harry reconnut aussitôt.

Son regard se tourna en contrebas et chercha Draco dans la mêlée et le mouvement de panique. Il le repéra alors que celui-ci était en train de défendre Ginny des griffes d'une des bêtes ailées.

- Draco ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, couvrant à peine le vacarme provoqué par le combat. Ton père est là !

Harry se pencha sur le côté et évita de justesse un Doloris qui alla ricocher sur une gargouille du mur avant de venir frapper le deuxième Mangemort qui s'écroula juste devant lui. Draco se redressa juste à ce moment-là et le Gryffondor stupéfixa Pansy qui pointait sa baguette sur lui. Le Serpentard lui adressa un signe de tête pour le remercier.

- Professeur, faites quelque chose, vite ! lança Harry à Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier ramassa une partie des diplômes éparpillés par terre avant de les transformer en Portoloins et de les tendre à la foule affolée.

- Si on pouvait les rapprocher de l'estrade…

Albus constata que ce n'était pas possible. La salle était littéralement coupée en deux par une ligne continue de Mangemorts, et personne n'avait trouvé comment abattre les créatures. Les sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens, manquant quelques fois leurs cibles. Ce qui devait être une fête était en train de tourner au carnage sans nom. De visu, il était quasiment impossible de distinguer les morts des blessés. La confusion s'aggrava encore quand les portes de la Grande Salle furent réouvertes. Les gens s'enfuirent devant les bêtes excitées par la vue du sang et l'odeur de la peur.

- Allez-y, régalez-vous, cracha Voldemort.

Les créatures se lancèrent à la poursuite des fuyards éparpillés dans les couloirs de l'école. Leurs cris résonnèrent un instant le long des murs puis ils moururent doucement.

- Potter, je t'attends, hurla Voldemort.

Debout à côté de la porte, il fixait le Gryffondor sur l'estrade.

- Là où tout a commencé ! continua-t-il avant de quitter la salle, Lucius Malefoy sur ses talons.

Harry se débarrassa du Mangemort qui lui faisait face et descendit de l'estrade.

- Harry, reviens ! s'écria Dumbledore.

- Non, je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, répondit le jeune homme sans se retourner avant de partir à son tour.

* * *

(1) Rappelez-vous le cri des Nazgûls dans le Seigneur des Anneaux…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Voldemort s'aperçoit que Draco ne deviendra jamais Mangemort et punit Lucius pour lui avoir menti. 


	89. En désespoir de cause

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list: **« Mulholland drive theme », Angelo Badalamenti (BO Mulholland drive).

**Chapitre 22: **En désespoir de cause.

Un craquement troubla le silence, bientôt suivi d'un autre. Deux hommes vêtus de robes et de capes se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre d'un mur à moitié effondré.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça, Lucius, dit Voldemort.

- Vous dire quoi, Maître ? demanda Lucius Malefoy.

Voldemort se retourna brusquement et gifla le Mangemort à la volée. Celui-ci trébucha et tomba à quatre pattes par terre.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que ton fils était passé de l'autre côté et qu'il se battait contre nous ?

Lucius s'essuya le coin de la bouche du dos de la main. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait frappé tellement fort que du sang se mit à couler de son nez.

- Je l'ignorais, Maître. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait décidé de nous trahir.

- Menteur ! Tu le savais depuis le début, de la même façon que tu savais pour monsieur Londubat.

- Non, Maître.

- Non, quoi ? Ton fils est un traître à son sang. Comment l'as-tu éduqué pour qu'il en arrive là ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé à Durmstrang ?

Le mage noir était véritablement furieux et marchait de long en large.

- ENDOLORIS !

Le père de Draco s'effondra sans un bruit sur le sol. Emettre tout de suite ne serait-ce qu'un gémissement devant Voldemort montrerait sa faiblesse de caractère, et ce serait signer son arrêt de mort. Il avait subi la torture du Seigneur des ténèbres suffisamment de fois pour savoir que sa colère n'épargnait pas ses lieutenants et que les Doloris tombaient plus souvent que les récompenses. Á bout de souffle, il se remit péniblement debout en gardant la tête baissée.

- Qui t'a permis de te relever ? ENDOLORIS !

Le deuxième sortilège toucha Lucius à l'épaule droite, l'envoyant à nouveau au sol. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et le força à le regarder en lui tirant les cheveux.

- Alors ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas envoyé ton fils là-bas ?

Le Mangemort resta silencieux, car il n'avait pas de véritable raison à donner. De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, Voldemort ne le croirait pas.

- Rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as dit au dessus de son berceau quand il est né, Lucius. Tu as prêté serment.

Flash-back

Un coup sec retentit sur la lourde porte du manoir. Lucius, appuyé contre la rambarde au premier étage, regarda l'elfe de maison apparaître dans un « pop » à peine audible et ouvrir au visiteur. Le sorcier qui entra était de haute taille et portait une lourde cape malgré la chaleur de cette fin de journée. Il la dégrafa et la jeta négligemment à l'elfe, qui croula sous le poids du tissu et se retira en boitant.

- Bonsoir, Lucius.

- Bonsoir, Maître.

Le nouvel arrivant posa le pied sur la première marche des escaliers et grimpa lentement sans quitter Lucius des yeux.

- Tu n'es pas dispensé de venir m'accueillir selon les honneurs dus à mon rang, je te signale.

- Excusez-moi, Maître, mais il vient juste de s'endormir.

- Où se trouve ta femme ? l'interrompit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Dans sa chambre, Maître. Elle se repose. Elle est très fragile depuis…

- Tu sais ce que je pense de ceux qui sont faibles mentalement. Mais dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle n'a pas à assister à la conversation.

Lucius guida Voldemort jusqu'à une porte au fond d'un long couloir. Il ouvrit doucement et invita le mage noir à pénétrer dans la pièce. D'après son contenu, il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfant et elle était meublée plutôt sobrement. La lumière d'une veilleuse brillait, éclairant faiblement le berceau qui se dressait au centre de la chambre. Les deux sorciers s'en approchèrent, et Lucius écarta les pans du voile qui le recouvrait. Un bébé de quelques semaines y était couché et dormait à poings fermés (1). Lucius replaça le voile et regarda Voldemort.

- J'ai suivi vos instructions, Maître. Je l'ai installé le plus loin possible de nous.

- Bien. Mais dis-moi, Lucius. Que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu l'éduquer selon mes principes ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Alors le fils sera à la hauteur du père, lâcha Voldemort d'une voix étrange qui fit frissonner Lucius malgré lui.

- Il entrera à votre service dès qu'il sera en âge. J'en fais le serment.

- Tant mieux. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre et redescendirent dans le hall. Lucius raccompagna Voldemort à la porte et sembla hésiter un instant.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

- C'est à propos des Potter et des Londubat.

- Et bien ?

- Un enfant leur est né la nuit dernière. Un garçon dans les deux cas.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à prendre les mesures nécessaires, alors. Je te laisse t'en charger. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Fin de Flash-back

- Á moins que tu ne sois parjure ?

Lucius sursauta. La voix de Voldemort s'était faite plus cassante.

- J'avais fait la promesse qu'il deviendrait Mangemort. Je ne pourrai pas la tenir.

- Et pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la tenir ?

- Parce que j'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas l'envoyer à Durmstrang.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un regard en coin au père de Draco.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, et tu sais que ceux qui ne sont pas avec moi sont contre moi.

- Oui, Maître, souffla Lucius.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser vivre si il est passé dans l'autre camp. Et puisque c'est de ta faute, tu vas devoir réparer. C'est à toi que revient l'obligation de l'éliminer.

Lucius sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Á voir ta mine, on dirait que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi.

Le Mangemort baissa la tête avec une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Il était partagé entre le désir de se venger de Draco et le fait qu'il s'agissait de son héritier. De son unique héritier. Et même en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix - Voldemort avait des moyens de convaincre très efficaces-, ça le dérangeait. Il se redressa et fixa son maître.

- Je le ferai si telle est votre volonté, assura-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- C'est plus qu'une simple volonté, Lucius. C'est un ordre.

Voldemort jeta un regard en direction du reste du village, comme si il attendait quelque chose.

- J'en connais qui doivent être bien occupés à Poudlard.

Son rire grinçant résonna de façon sinistre dans le silence.

- Ont-ils compris, seulement ?

- J'ai dressé les créatures de manière à ce qu'elles ne s'attaquent pas à lui. Elles font ce qu'elles veulent des autres. Quant à tes compagnons d'arme, Lucius, ils savent pertinemment qu'ils ne doivent pas toucher un seul de ses cheveux.

- Ils mettent trop de temps…, murmura le père de Draco.

- Non. C'est juste le temps qu'il faut pour qu'ils assistent au carnage. Mais je comprends ton impatience, Lucius.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tut et huma l'air.

- Sens, Lucius. C'est l'odeur de la peur et du sang. Ils arrivent.

- Qui ? lâcha le Mangemort sans réfléchir.

Voldemort s retourna vers lui, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

* * *

(1) Spéciale dédicace à celles qui rêvaient de voir Draco bébé.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Lucius réalise trop tard que son fils est devenu un homme et qu'il est contraint d'obéir à Voldemort. 


	90. Du berceau à la tombe

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list: **« Twilight and shadow », Howard Shore (BO Le Retour du Roi).

**NdA:**j'update aujourd'hui mardi, parce que vous comprenez, demain c'est fête en costume, séance à Bercy et tout ça. Alors...

**Chapitre 23:** Du berceau à la tombe.

* * *

_

* * *

If. _

_If you can keep your head when all about you_

_Are loosing theirs and blaming it on you;_

_If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you,_

_But make allowance for their doubting too;_

_If you can wait and not be tired by waiting,_

_Or, being lied about, don't deal in lies,_

_Or, being hated, don't give away to hating,_

_And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise;_

_If you can dream -and not make dreams your master;_

_If you can think –and not make thoughts your aim;_

_If you can meet with triumph and disaster_

_And treat those two imposters just the same;_

_If you can bear to hear the truth you've spoken_

_Twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools,_

_Or watch the things you gave your life to broken,_

_And stoop and buid'em up with wornout tools;_

_If you can make one heap of all your winnings_

_And risk it on one turn pitch-and-toss,_

_And loose, and start again at your beginnings_

_And never breath a word about your loss;_

_If you can force your heart and nerve and sinew_

_To serve your turn long after they are gone,_

_And so hold on when there is nothing in you_

_Except the Will which says to them:"Hold on";_

_If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue,_

_Or walk with kings –nor lose the common touch;_

_If neither foes nor loving friends can hurt you;_

_If all men count with you, but none too much;_

_If you can fill the unforgiving minute_

_With sixty seconds'worth of distance run –_

_Yours is the Earth and everything that's in it,_

_And –which is more- you'll be a Man my son!_

_Rudyard Kipling._

* * *

Là où tout avait commencé…Là où ses parents avaient été tués et où il avait réchappé d'une première tentative de meurtre… 

Harry tressaillit. Pour le moment, ça se passait à peu près comme dans le rêve qu'il avait fait une nuit, quelques mois auparavant. Dévalant le grand escalier et suivi par Draco, il se lança sur la piste de Voldemort, qui avait dû de toute façon sortir dans le parc pour transplaner ensuite vers Godric's Hollow. Là où tout avait commencé et où tout devrait s'achever. Le Gryffondor pressa le pas, talonné par Draco, pour ne pas laisser au Seigneur des Ténèbres le temps de lui -de leur- tendre un piège.

Harry et Draco apparurent dans un craquement à la lisière d'un champ en friche. Le Gryffondor tourna la tête en direction du village, qui semblait désert. Tout ce qu'il en voyait lui semblait étrangement familier, et pourtant il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds en dix-sept ans d'exil.

Le sortilège qui jaillit de l'obscurité passa entre eux sans les atteindre et touche un buisson qui s'embrasa aussitôt.

- Ça, ce n'était qu'un avertissement, Potter !

- Je m'en doutais. Ça prouve que tu es trop lâche pour m'affronter en face.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent au sol pour éviter le jet de lumière suivant, puis ils furent soulevés de terre et projetés en arrière.

- Trop lâche ? En es-tu si sûr ? siffla une voix à l'oreille du Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme se releva avec une baguette pointée sur son visage. Et au bout, Voldemort. Draco était un peu plus loin, à moitié étranglé par son père.

- Alors, Harry, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Au fait, Lucius, lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son Mangemort, tu m'as promis quelque chose. Fais-nous ton petit numéro. Montre à Potter ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas se ranger à mes côtés.

Le père de Draco relâcha son fils et leva sa baguette sur lui.

- ENDOLORIS !

Le sort atteignit en pleine poitrine le Serpentard qui s'écroula en hurlant.

- Draco !

- Lucius ! s'écria Voldemort. Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai ordonné, il me semble.

Le Mangemort attrapa Draco par le col de sa robe et le remit debout avant de le pousser devant lui sans ménagement pour le forcer à avancer.

- Où vas-tu ?

Lucius se figea devant le ton impérieux du mage noir.

- J'allais exécuter votre ordre, Maître.

- Je vois bien, merci, répliqua ce dernier de façon cinglante. Mais fais-le ici.

- Vous êtes sûr… ?

- Oses-tu discuter mes ordres ?

- Non, Maître.

- Dans ce cas, vas-y. Tues-le !

Le père de Draco s'approcha de son fils, lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et leva encore une fois sa baguette.

- Puis-je tester un nouveau sortilège, Maître ?

- Á ta guise, Lucius, du moment que tu le tues.

Le Serpentard fit un geste de la main en direction de Harry et regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

- Vas-y, souffla-t-il. Je sais que tu en meures d'envie.

Il y avait tant de résignation dans son regard que le Mangemort recula en frissonnant.

_Flash-back_

_Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Lucius faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Malgré la chaleur, la cheminée tournait à plein régime. Au bout d'un moment, le Mangemort revint s'asseoir devant les flammes, se demandant ce qui se passait. Il sursauta quand l'elfe de maison s'inclina devant lui et lui annonça que le guérisseur l'attendait dans la chambre. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta devant la porte. D'après ce qu'il entendait, ça s'était bien terminé, au moins pour l'enfant qui venait de naître et qui pleurait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il entra et se trouva face au guérisseur qui terminait de s'occuper du bébé. Narcissa était couchée et se reposait._

_- Ils vont bien tous les deux, souffla le sorcier à voix basse en déposant le nouveau-né dans les bras de son père. Pourtant, on est passé près de la catastrophe. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vouloir faire ça à l'ancienne ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Lucius, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre._

_- En attendant, vous avez de la chance. Vous avez un beau garçon qui vivra longtemps._

_- Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?_

_- Je vais être franc avec vous, monsieur Malefoy. Vu la tournure des événements, votre femme n'aura probablement pas d'autres enfants. Ce bébé est votre seul héritier._

_Lucius raccompagna le guérisseur jusque sur le seuil, puis il remonta dans la chambre. Il s'assit dans le grand fauteuil à côté du lit et écarta les pans de la couverture qui emmaillotait son fils. Draco -puisqu'il s'appelait désormais ainsi- s'était enfin endormi, toujours lové dans les bras de son père (1). Il se releva et coucha le nouveau-né dans son berceau. Machinalement, Lucius se frotta l'avant-bras qui le faisait souffrir et grimaça. Le Seigneur de ténèbres n'allait pas tarder à venir réclamer son dû : l'âme de son fils._

_Draco grandit et sil il manifestait certaines dispositions dans l'apprentissage de la magie noire, il rechignait tant à l'utiliser que Voldemort somma son père de le punir chaque fois qu'il refuserait. Lucius, qui voulait à tout prix que son fils entre au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se plia à sa volonté et commença à sanctionner Draco, allant même jusqu'à le torturer sous les yeux de Narcissa, pour leur montrer aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre qui était le maître au manoir._

_Le fils plia mais ne rompit pas. Pas même quand Lucius, l'ayant surpris dans sa salle spéciale au sous-sol, y resta enfermé trois jours durant avec lui pour lui faire passer l'envie de désobéir. Á la suite de ça, Draco avait dû rester au lit une semaine tant les sortilèges que lui avait envoyés son père l'avaient meurtri._

_Puis Lucius avait commis l'erreur de l'envoyer à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Durmstrang. Erreur qu'il avait payée chèrement, puisqu'à chacune de ses rencontres privées avec Voldemort, ce dernier l'avait châtié lourdement._

_Et maintenant, le Mangemort faisait face à son fils. Celui qui avait toujours su où marcher, celui qui portait son nom. Le dernier à porter son nom._

_« Après lui », pensa Lucius, »il n'y aura plus personne »._

_Fin du flash-back_

Draco fixa son père sans ciller. Il n'allait pas baisser les yeux devant un assassin.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? cracha le Serpentard. La bénédiction de ton seigneur et maître, tu l'as. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me défendre.

Lucius, qui avait baissé le bras, le leva à nouveau.

- Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide, Lucius, déclara Voldemort en s'approchant.

- Non ! Je vais le faire.

Les bras pendant le long du corps, Draco ouvrit la bouche une dernière fois.

- Tu veux que je te donne une bonne raison de m'exécuter ? Écoute-bien ! J'ai changé de camp parce que je suis tombé amoureux, parce que celui que j'aime m'a montré que…

- CELUI que tu aimes ? le coupa son père.

Le Mangemort tourna la tête vers Harry et blêmit.

- Ce…Lui… ?

Draco hocha la tête, ravi de l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu.

-Tu m'as perdu il y a longtemps, Lucius.

Á ces mots, le père du Serpentard sentit la rage monter en lui et pointa sa baguette sur le jeune homme en tremblant.

- MORTURIARE !

Le jet de lumière violette toucha Draco à la place du cœur et le projeta contre un mur branlant une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Harry se dégagea de la prise de Voldemort et courut jusqu'à Draco, mais il ne trouva qu'un corps inerte.

- Voilà une bonne chose de faite, Lucius. Maintenant, occupons-nous de Potter.

* * *

(1) Spéciale dédicace II.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **où Lucius se révolte, et finit comme il a vécu. 


	91. Le sacrifice de Lucius

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Strength and honor », Hans Zimmer (BO Gladiator).

**Chapitre 24:** Le sacrifice de Lucius.

Lucius s'avança vers Voldemort sans un mot.

- Pas bête, comme sortilège. Il faudra que tu me l'apprennes, celui-là.

Le Mangemort passa à côté du mage noir comme si il ne le voyait pas et détourna les yeux devant Harry avant de jeter sa baguette au loin.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à partir.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je partais, répliqua le père de Draco d'un ton cinglant. Et puisque j'ai rempli ma part du contrat en tuant mon fils, remplissez-donc la vôtre en vous occupant de lui.

D'un geste du menton, il désigna le Gryffondor.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Lucius.

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hésita, surpris par tant d'agressivité de la part de son Mangemort à son encontre, puis il éclata d'un rire grêle et désagréable.

- C'est bien parce que tu as été un de mes plus fidèles partisans depuis le début que je ne t'envoies pas rejoindre ton fils.

- Ce serait une délivrance.

Harry, qui écoutait à peine, sursauta. Lucius avait-il vraiment dit ça ?

- Pardon ? demanda Voldemort pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Ne rêvez pas, Lucius, asséna froidement le Gryffondor qui sentait une énergie nouvelle parcourir ses membres. Il vous laissera vivre, pour avoir le plaisir de vous rappeler que VOUS avez tué Draco.

- Bonne déduction, monsieur Potter, cracha Voldemort.

Lucius se jeta sur Harry en rugissant.

- Vous avez souillé mon fils !

- Il n'a pas eu besoin que je le pousse, articula le jeune homme alors que le Mangemort commençait à lui serrer la gorge.

- STUPEFIX !

Lucius se figea dans une expression grotesque et Voldemort abaissa sa baguette.

- Il n'y a que moi qui peux le tuer.

Harry se dégagea et regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Levez le sortilège. Je veux deux adversaires, pas un.

- Comme tu veux. En tout cas, tu ne manques pas de cran pour vouloir affronter les deux plus puissants sorciers de leur génération.

Á ces mots, le cœur de Harry se serra, même si il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il toucha du bout des doigts la médaille –devenue inutile- au fond de sa poche. Le père de Draco récupéra l'usage de ses membres et se redressa péniblement. Le Gryffondor se pencha vers lui.

- Dites-vous bien que si ça n'avait pas été moi, ça aurait été LUI, glissa-t-il à voix basse. Alors quitte à choisir un mal, autant choisir le moindre.

Le jeune homme fut tiré en arrière par Voldemort.

- Assez de messes basses. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Lucius ?

Le père de Draco et Voldemort reculèrent avant de mettre Harry en joue.

- Á toi l'honneur, Lucius. Mais ne l'abîme pas trop. Sa vie m'appartient.

- Merci, Maître, souffla le Mangemort. Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?

- Comme d'habitude. Mais donnons à notre jeune ami un peu d'avance. Une petite « partie de chasse » ne va pas nous faire de mal.

Lucius frissonna. Les « parties de chasse » qu'organisait Voldemort ne s'étaient jamais bien terminées pour la proie. Dans le meilleur des cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas laissée faire plus de trois pas. Mais quand il était vraiment d'humeur, elles duraient jusqu'à ce que la victime abandonne, trop épuisée. C'était alors la curée, et l'objet de la chasse se prenait tous les sortilèges imaginables avant d'être laissé là où il avait eu le malheur de tomber. Le Mangemort s'attendit à ce que le Gryffondor bouge, mais contre toute attente, celui-ci resta face à eux.

- Tu ne me veux pas jouer, Potter ? Tu sais que j'ai les moyens de t'y contraindre.

- Non, cracha le jeune homme.

- IMPERO !

La vue de Harry se brouilla, moins en raison du sortilège qu'à cause de la mort de Draco et du désastre qui s'annonçait.

- Il pleure déjà, lâcha Voldemort, moqueur.

- Je ne pleure pas, siffla le Gryffondor.

- Á qui vas-tu faire croire ça, morveux ? lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant ça suffit ! Ma patience a des limites.

Il allait relever sa baguette, mais Lucius l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Si je peux me permettre, Maître, quelques minutes de plus ou de moins…Voyons jusqu'où il peut tenir.

- Tu as raison. J'ai attendu dix-sept ans…

Il abaissa sa baguette et contourna Harry.

- … et dix-sept ans, c'est très long, poursuivit-il en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur le jeune homme. J'en ai assez ! DOL…

- EXPELLIARMUS !

La voix, venue de quelque part sur la droite, semblait tout droit sortie du néant tant elle était caverneuse. Les baguettes des trois sorciers s'envolèrent dans sa direction et son propriétaire émergea de l'ombre. Voldemort se tourna brusquement vers Lucius et le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Il n'est pas…

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tuer mon seul héritier ? Tu te trompes.

- Sale traître !

- Comme tu dis. Mais Draco est mon fils, et il est hors de question que tu le traites comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

Le Mangemort récupéra sa baguette dans les mains du Serpentard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, blême de rage, fit un pas en avant.

- Tu ne t'es jamais plaint de ce traitement de faveur, ironisa-t-il.

- Traitement de faveur ? Des sanctions à chaque défaillance, plutôt…

- Je vais vous tuer !

- Á trois contre un ? J'aimerais bien voir ça. Surtout désarmé.

- Un sorcier sans baguette n'est pas forcément inoffensif, rétorqua Voldemort en jetant un regard en coin à Draco. AVADA KEDAVRA !

Les deux mains sur les épaules de Draco, Lucius Malefoy tomba à genoux, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Le Serpentard, trop stupéfait par l'acte de son père, resta figé sur place.

- Ça t'apprendra à écouter ce qu'on te dit, lâcha le Seigneur des Ténèbres en poussant le cadavre de son lieutenant du bout du pied avec un air de dégoût manifeste.

- Draco, vite !

Harry attrapa le jeune homme par le bras et se mit à courir à travers le champ en le traînant derrière lui sans ménagement. Il le jeta dans les fourrés et en fit autant tandis qu'un sortilège d'embrasement passait juste au dessus de sa tête.

Le Gryffondor se releva sur un coude et examina son amant rapidement. Draco avait une large plaie au crâne, sans doute due au choc contre le mur. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry, c'était ce qu'il parvenait à lire dans ses yeux.

- Je l'ai rejeté et il m'a sauvé la vie, murmura Draco, le regard dans le vague.

Un peu plus loin devant eux, un arbre tomba dans un craquement en les manquant de peu.

- Draco, regarde-moi. Si on ne l'arrête pas maintenant, il sera trop tard. Bouge-t…

Une main d'argent posée sur sa bouche l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- Debout, et vite ! cracha une voix couinante.

Guidés par le sorcier, Harry et Draco sortirent du bosquet sans échanger un mot et tombèrent nez à nez avec Voldemort qui éclata de rire.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand quelqu'un qu'on croyait disparu à jamais revient. 


	92. La réapparition de Queudver

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « La soufflerie », Bruno Coulais (BO Vidocq).

**Chapitre 25:** La réapparition de Queudver.

Le rire de Voldemort ne cessa que lorsqu'ils furent totalement sortis des fourrés.

- Neville Londubat ne t'avait donc pas tué ?

- Non, Maître, répondit la voix couinante.

Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. Il avait reconnu la voix et la main de Queudver. Celui qui avait trahi ses parents.

- C'est une belle prise que tu as là, bien qu'ils ne soient pas allés très loin. Mais dis-moi, comment t'en es-tu tiré ? Sûrement pas par une pirouette.

Le Gryffondor sentit Pettigrow hésiter en se tortillant derrière lui. Le mage noir attendait une explication à ce miracle, et après le fiasco de Lucius, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter les mensonges.

- J'étais dans la maison avec les autres quand il est arrivé. Il a lancé plusieurs Avada Kedavra et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de répliquer.

- Très bien. Mais toi, pourquoi as-tu eu la vie sauve ?

- Parce que je n'ai pris qu'un Doloris, Maître.

- Un Doloris ? Cinq Avada Kedavra et un Doloris ? Tu voudrais que je te croie ?

- C'est ce qui s'est passé, Maître. Je le jure…

- Ne jure pas ! Lucius Malefoy avait lui aussi juré, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de rompre sa promesse. J'ai dû le punir pour ça.

Voldemort s'écarta de la trajectoire et Queudver aperçut le cadavre du Mangemort. Harry sentit Drago tressaillir à côté de lui.

- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, dit Voldemort en regardant à nouveau Peter. Pourquoi es-tu vivant ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attends. Et pourquoi Neville Londubat est-il sur un lit d'hôpital au lieu d'être entre quatre planches ? Tu aurais dû l'achever, il me semble. Ne jamais laisser de témoins. C'est pourtant la première des choses que je vous ai enseignées, non ?

- Si, Maître, répondit Queudver dont la voix trahissait la panique croissante. Et j'allais sortir pour mettre fin…

- On ne met pas fin aux jours d'un ennemi. On l'abat comme un chien sans états d'âme.

Pettigrow tenta de se justifier en bafouillant.

- La maison s'est effondrée sur moi, Maître. J'ai eu du mal à en sortir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres darda ses yeux rouges sur l'ancien Maraudeur qui préféra se taire avant de s'enfoncer davantage.

- Je crois que ça vaut mieux pour toi, asséna froidement Voldemort sur un ton glacial.

Pettigrow se tordait nerveusement, puis il s'inclina si bas qu'il faillit tomber. Il recula de quelques pas et garda la tête baissée. Le mage noir le regardait toujours.

- Dis-moi, Queudver, aurais-tu l'intention de faire comme Lucius Malefoy et de me trahir toi aussi ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

- N…Non, Maître, bafouilla Peter dont le malaise était à présent palpable. Je ne vous ai jamais trahi.

- En es-tu si sûr ? lâcha Voldemort en s'approchant de lui, toujours aussi dégoûté.

L'ancien Maraudeur sembla rétrécir un peu plus encore à son approche, et Harry en frissonna de plaisir. Voir celui qui avait conduit ses parents à la mort ainsi traité avait quelque chose d'assez jouissif, même si Voldemort ne faisait que reculer l'instant. D'ailleurs, le Gryffondor devait admettre qu'il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin se battre, bien que les choses aient mal commencé pour lui et Draco. Il tourna la tête vers le Serpentard, qui suivait l'échange d'un air absent, encore sous le choc de l'exécution de son père.

Harry croisa le regard fuyant et insondable de Peter. En dehors d'une sainte terreur, qu'éprouvait-il exactement ? Pouvait-il seulement regretter tout ce qu'il avait fait en vingt ans ? Á en juger par son allure plus miteuse que jamais, le jeune homme aurait juré que oui. L'ancien ami de son père baissa les yeux devant lui, et Harry ne résista pas à l'envie qui le démangeait de lui lancer une pique.

- Alors, Peter, cracha-t-il en insistant de façon méprisante sur son nom, où sont passés tes rêves de gloire ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup de trahir tes amis pour une si belle récompense ?

Pettigrow chercha vainement du secours du côté de Voldemort, qui resta sans bouger le petit doigt et sembla même s'amuser du ton pris par le Gryffondor. Et pour la première fois, Harry ressentit un plaisir féroce à humilier quelqu'un, même si ce n'était que Peter. Cette sensation lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres éclata de rire.

- Enfin ! Tu t'aperçois que tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, sous tes airs de preux chevalier au dessus de tout. Même toi tu n'es pas à l'abri de ça. L'innocent Potter vient de tomber de son piédestal. Dis-moi, Harry, qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir que tu t'es encore rapproché de ce que je suis ? Tu me ressembles beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Il ne manque pas grand-chose pour que tu deviennes comme moi.

- Je ne serai jamais comme vous, siffla le Gryffondor.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, Harry. Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Regarde Peter. Sil il ne m'avait pas suivi, il serait resté dans l'ombre du merveilleux James Potter. N'est-ce pas, Peter ? demanda Voldemort.

Pettigrow bredouilla quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas.

- Qui aurait cru que tes parents seraient suffisamment fous pour en faire leur Gardien du Secret ? Lui, un être si faible et dépourvu de qualités. Et regarde ce qu'il est devenu.

- Un traître, voilà ce qu'il est.

- Oh ! Tu entends, Peter ? dit le mage noir en se tournant vers lui. C'est un traître, certes, ajouta-t-il en regardant à nouveau Harry, mais qui a eu suffisamment de courage pour sacrifier un de ses membres et m'aider ainsi à revenir.

Voldemort fondit sur le Mangemort si rapidement qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et lui agrippa fermement le poignet avant d'exhiber sa main.

- Il en a été récompensé.

- Belle récompense qu'il a eue pour avoir ramené un assassin à la vie.

- Mais rappelle-toi, Harry, tu y a contribué aussi.

Le jeune homme frissonna et toucha instinctivement son bras droit.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié. C'est bien.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha Pettigrow qui grimaça et recula.

- Ceux qui m'ont été fidèles ont toujours été traités comme ils le méritaient.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez tué mon père.

Harry sentit la tension monter d'un cran. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco parle.

- Il vous a toujours suivi, et vous l'avez froidement exécuté.

- Pas exactement. Je lui avais ordonné de vous placer à Durmstrang. Il ne m'a pas écouté. Quant à sa mort, ce n'est rien d'autre que l'ultime acte d'orgueil mal placé d'un sorcier qui ne voulait pas voir son nom disparaître. Si il ne s'était pas interposé, c'est vous qui seriez allongé là-bas.

Draco fit un pas en avant, tout comme Harry.

- On ne bouge pas ! murmura dans leur dos Peter dont la voix s'était faite menaçante.

- C'est bien, railla Voldemort, mais tu devrais mettre un peu plus de conviction dans ce que tu dis.

Il fit un signe de tête, et le petit groupe traversa le champ en direction du village complètement désert.

- Où nous emmenez-vous ?

- Harry, Harry, Harry. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu l'ignores. Quand j'ai dit que ça aurait lieu là où tout avait commencé, je le pensais vraiment.

Les quatre sorciers contournèrent le mur que Draco avait heurté quelques minutes auparavant et s'arrêtèrent devant une maison à l'aspect si délabré que Harry se demanda comment elle pouvait encore être debout. Il eut un pincement au cœur.

- Tu es ici chez toi.

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement.

- C'est la maison de tes parents.

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Peter Pettigrow paie sa dette.


	93. Une vie pour une autre

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Erci Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Chapitre 26:** Une vie pour une autre.

Le Gryffondor s'y était un peu préparé, mais voir la maison où ses parents avaient vécu et étaient morts, et où lui-même était né, avait quelque chose de particulier qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire en pensée. Un mélange étrange de colère, de chagrin et de culpabilité tournait dans sa tête et le paralysait sur place.

Le demeure, grande mais simple, avait dû être belle avant sa destruction. Une lourde porte -la même que celle qu'il avait vue en rêve- en fermait l'accès. Il n'y avait plus de toit, et certaines poutres étaient apparentes, semblables à de longs doigts se détachant sur le ciel étoilé. Aucune des fenêtres n'avait résisté, ni à l'attaque ni au temps. Un des murs de l'étage s'était en partie effondré, tout comme celui qui entourait la maison. Le jardin, laissé à l'abandon, gardait encore quelques traces de ce qui avait dû être des parterres bien entretenus malgré les herbes folles qui l'avaient envahi et qui montaient presque jusqu'à la taille. Harry frôla le portillon du bout des doigts et fit un pas en avant.

- Stop ! fit Voldemort d'une voix impérieuse. Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais entrer.

- Vous n'allez pas me sortir l'histoire du terrain sacré sur lequel on ne peut pas se battre. Á moins que vous n'ayez peur des fantômes.

Le mage noir gifla à la volée Harry, qui tomba à plat ventre.

- Un point pour le Maître, souffla Pettigrow.

Draco et Harry, qui s'était relevé, se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement.

- Peter, tu ne devrais pas les provoquer. Les jeunes sont si instables de nos jours.

La voix de Voldemort glissa comme un écho le long des murs, puis il se mit à ricaner avant de poursuivre sèchement.

- Face au mur, tous les deux ! lança-t-il à Harry et Draco.

Les deux jeunes gens lui firent face, puis ils reculèrent jusqu'au mur en le regardant droit dans les yeux sur un air de défi. Le rire de Voldemort se fit plus fort.

- Vous allez mourir.

- Abrège ! murmura Harry. J'en ai assez.

- Comme tu voudras.

Le Gryffondor regarda Peter, qui se dandinait nerveusement aux côtés de Voldemort. Comment le Maraudeur avait-il pu le supporter si longtemps ? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il gardé auprès de lui malgré la dette qu'il avait contractée à l'égard du jeune homme qui l'avait épargné ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis il se ravisa. Á quoi ça servirait ? Il avait perdu. Même utiliser la médaille serait inutile. Le monde sorcier allait plier sous le joug du mage noir.

Plier, mais ne pas rompre.

Harry cligna des yeux, incrédule. L'ancien ami de son père avait brusquement cessé de bouger et semblait maintenant fiché dans le sol tel une statue de cire. Il avait baissé la tête, si bien que le Gryffondor ne pouvait deviner ses pensées. Se servir de la legilimancie était la dernière des choses à faire, tant pour lire dans son esprit que pour le manipuler. Voldemort s'en rendrait compte tout de suite.

Le silence qui était retombé fut interrompu par un rire, un autre rire, plus grêle, plus désespéré. Le rire de Peter Pettigrow, conscient de sa condition.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état-là ?

Le Maraudeur, à bout de souffle, ne put répondre. Voldemort, agacé et déconcentré, lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Pettigrow tomba à quatre pattes par terre tant l'air lui manquait. Il tendit le bras en direction de la maison, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres constata que Harry et Draco avaient profité du court instant où il les avait quittés des yeux pour disparaître. Poussant un hurlement de rage et poursuivi par le rire de Peter, Voldemort se rua vers la batisse.

- Courez ! Courez à la ruine. Nous verrons bien qui gagera…

Le Mangemort roula sur le dos, épuisé, et fixa le ciel nocturne au dessus de lui.

- Ils sont au-delà de vos souvenirs.

Voldemort défonça la porte qui céda facilement et s'ouvrit en allant buter contre le mur. Il dut plisser des yeux, aveuglé par la lumière qui émanait du couloir. Un homme aux cheveux noirs passa dans son champ de vision et se mit à crier en se précipitant vers l'escalier dans une vision familière. Voldemort leva se baguette, il y eut un éclair de lumière verte, et l'homme tomba mort avant d'avoir atteint le palier. Le mage noir s'élança vers la volée de marches et les grimpa quatre à quatre. Arrivé à l'étage, il tourna à droite comme par réflexe. Au bout du couloir, une porte qui donnait sur ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'enfant était ouverte. Une femme aux cheveux auburn en barrait le passage. En voyant le sorcier s'approcher, elle prit l'enfant qui était dans son berceau, derrière elle, puis elle recula en suppliant avant de s'affaler, morte elle aussi. Le bébé, assis, le regardait fixement, l'air plus intrigué qu'apeuré. Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança le sortilège. Mais au lieu de tuer l'enfant, le jet de lumière ricocha et toucha le sorcier, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, au bout de quelques secondes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se rendit compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion. La chambre d'enfant, les cadavres, tout avait disparu. Il ramassa sa baguette, furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé abuser par les effets secondaires du maléfice que Lucius avait essayé sur Snape. Des effets à retardement et totalement imprévus. De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour rectifier le tir. Toute sa vie il avait marché sur un chemin jonché de corps, il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour si peu. Voldemort quitta la chambre et fouilla l'étage pour s'assurer que Harry et Draco n'y étaient vraiment pas, puis il retourna au rez-de-chaussée et sortit de la maison pour les chercher. Il s'arrêta net à la grille.

Peter Pettigrow s'était lui aussi volatilisé.

Harry avait entraîné Draco au fond d'un fossé, sous les ronces. Il regarda le Serpentard couché sur le dos. Les épines lui avaient entaillé le visage, sa blessure au crâne saignait abondamment et la chute dans le fossé ne l'avait pas arrangée. Le Gryffondor releva prudemment la tête, mais il ne vit ni le Mangemort ni Voldemort et jura à voix basse, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt quand une ombre passa au dessus de lui et qu'il se sentit attiré vers le haut.

Couverts de terre et de morceaux de branches, Harry et Draco sortirent de leur cachette pour se retrouver face à Pettigrow qui le mit aussitôt en joue.

- Où est-il ? interrogea le Gryffondor.

Peter leur montra la maison du menton et leur fit signe de se taire.

- Face à ses vieux démons. Maintenant, filez avant que je ne change d'avis !

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Harry qui ne comprenait plus.

- Paiement d'une dette. Mais ne t'y trompe pas. En faisant ça, ce n'est pas toi que je protège. C'est lui. Dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne revienne, répondit Pettigrow en le bousculant.

Sceptiques, Harry et Draco parcoururent quelques mètres en tentant de se dissimuler parmi les ombres. Soudain, le Gryffondor se retourna et vit l'ancien Maraudeur prononcer quelque chose en les visant. Il leva sa baguette pour répliquer mais, constatant que le sortilège ne les avait apparemment pas atteints, il rejoignit Draco qui s'était arrêté un peu plus loin et tous les deux se remirent à courir en direction des habitations.

Arrivés à la porte de l'une d'entre elles, Draco la déverrouilla et ils entrèrent pour souffler un peu, sachant pertinemment que le répit serait de courte durée. Le Serpentard se laissa glisser contre un mur en grimaçant et Harry se précipita vers lui.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous une armée de trolls, j'ai vu mon père mourir sous mes yeux, mais à part ça, ça va.

- Draco…

- Il faut croire qu'il m'aimait quand même un peu.

Il eut un sanglot étranglé, puis il s'essuya le visage d'un geste rageur.

- Á ton avis, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- C'était ton père, et…

- Je ne parlais pas de Lucius.

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit et il fixa Draco.

- Paiement d'une dette. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

Un hurlement déchira la nuit et le fit frissonner.

- Il est vraiment en train de le faire.

Le Gryffondor se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

- N'y va pas. Tu n'as pas à l'aider.

- Draco, il nous a laissé partir alors qu'il aurait pu nous tuer.

- Il l'a fait parce qu'il devait le faire ! Laisse-le.

Son regard gris s'embruma et il se mit à bafouiller.

-Voldemort nous trouvera bien assez tôt.

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Peter paie sa dette de sa vie et que Voldemort rattrape les deux fuyards.


	94. Jour de colère

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Making of Cyborg », Kenji Kawai (BO Ghost in the Shell1).

Dédicace à Pitchounette, qui trouve que mon premier chapitre de 1SFF est un peu court. Tu as encore 99 chapitres à lire derrière, si tu veux bien t'accrocher!

A ceux qui me laissent plein de reviews: si vous voulez que je vous réponde, vous pouvez laisser aussi votre adresse mail. Promis! Je ne mords pas (sauf en cas d'extrême urgence).

**Chapitre 27: **Jour de colère.

Pettigrow tremblait de tous ses membres. L'estomac au bord des lèvres et couvert de sueur, il tenta maladroitement de s'asseoir par terre. Voldemort lui tournait autour, furieux, sa roba volant derrière lui.

- Où sont-ils passés ? demanda le mage noir d'un ton menaçant, sa baguette passant dangereusement près du visage blême du Mangemort.

- Je ne sais pas, Maître, bredouilla ce dernier. Je ne les ai pas vus.

- Menteur ! rétorqua sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais que tu leur as parlé.

Peter se tut. Nier ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Amer, il se demanda comment Snape avait pu trahir les siens pendant si longtemps et jouer sur les deux tableaux sans que Voldemort ne s'en aperçoive de rien. Le sorcier cessa de tourner , le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- C'est parce qu'il avait des pouvoirs qu'un individu médiocre tel que toi n'aura jamais. Je dois bien lui reconnaître ça. Il était très doué.

L'ancien Maraudeur reçut l'insulte en pleine figure.

- Je ne suis pas seulement déçu, Peter. Je suis aussi très en colère. Je pensais que depuis le temps, tu aurais appris à me servir mieux que ça.

- Je vous ai servi de mon mieux, Maître. Je vous ai donné ma main.

Voldemort eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Le grand sacrifice que voilà ! Il en aurait fallu plus pour que tu sois autre chose que ce…cet individu pitoyable que tu es.

Peter baissa la tête et se mit à geindre, énervant Voldemort encore davantage.

- Arrête ce cirque ! Tu es vraiment pathétique. Tu l'as toujours été, de toute façon.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui tourna ostensiblement le dos avant de s'éloigner un peu, et le Mangemort sentit une bouffée de rage lui dévorer les entrailles. Il se leva en serrant sa baguette dans sa main et la pointa sur le mage noir.

- N'y pense même pas.

Voldemort fit volte-face et fondit sur lui si rapidement que le Mangemort n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste. Prenant peur, ce dernier essaya de s'enfuir.

- Stop ! cria Voldemort.

Emporté par son élan, Pettigrow trébucha et tomba en avant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha sur lui, l'empoigna par le col crasseux de sa robe de sorcier et le souleva de terre. Pendant un moment, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, un raté. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu ne mérites même as que je me salisse les mains en m'occupant de toi.

Voldemort le reposa et Peter massa sa gorge douloureuse.

- IMPERO !

Le Mangemort sentit son cerveau s'embrumer et, lentement, il retourna sa baguette contre lui. Voldemort eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Où sont-ils ?

Du bras, Peter désigna la rangée de maisons désertes.

- Ils sont partis par là.

- Laquelle ? insista le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- La première, je crois, répondit Peter d'une voix absente. Draco est sérieusement blessé à la tête.

- Bien. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Le mage noir recula, et Peter le regarda une dernière fois.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

L'éclair vert illumina rapidement le paysage et le corps du Mangemort tomba dans bruit mou. Voldemort ramassa la baguette de Peter et la brisa avant d'en jeter les morceaux sur le cadavre.

- Jusqu'au bout tu auras été un moins que rien.

Il l'abandonna sur le terrain et partit en direction de la maison désignée, bien décidé à mettre la main sur Harry et à le supprimer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Draco regarda Harry, inquiet. Le Gryffondor avait presque changé de couleur sous ses yeux.

- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton qui ne parvint pas à convaincre le Serpentard. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu es tout…

Le Gryffondor se mit à hurler en se tenant la tête et se recroquevilla pour essayer d'apaiser la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps. Draco le prit dans ses bras pour calmer ses tremblements. Quand il eut cessé de s'agiter, le Serpentard écarta les mèches trempées qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et frôla sa cicatrice du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser.

- Ça va mieux ?

La respiration haletante, Harry semblait complètement hagard.

- Il nous cherche. Il est très en colère.

Blotti contre Draco, il frissonna et se cramponna un peu plus fort.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda le Gryffondor, qui avait repris quelques couleurs.

- Évidemment, répondit Draco.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir avec moi ? Je vais sûrement mourir et…

- Je préfère une vie courte avec toi plutôt que le vide.

- Non, sérieusement ?

- Mais je suis sérieux. Et puis rappelle-toi ce cours qui parlait de deux sorciers de puissance égale pour vaincre. Tu croyais vraiment y arriver tout seul ?

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage éprouvé de Harry, ce qui rassura le Serpentard.

- On ferait bien de bouger si on veut éviter d'être piégés ici.

- Tu as raison.

Draco aida Harry à se relever malgré ses propres blessures, et ils firent quelques pas tant bien que mal vers la porte. Le Gryffondor pâlit à nouveau avant de s'affaler contre la cloison en gémissant. Draco essaya de le soulever et de la basculer sur son dos mais il renonça, à bout de forces.

- Il est là, souffla Harry les larmes aux yeux. Il arrive.

Comme en réponse à ce qu'il venait de dire, la porte d'entrée de la maison vola en éclats sous l'effet d'un sortilège, certains de ses morceaux touchant Harry et Draco au passage. L'ombre du mage noir se découpait sur le ciel nocturne.

- Je savais bien que je finirais par vous trouver.

Une lueur de triomphe passa dans ses yeux, seul élément visible de son visage dissimulé par la capuche de sa robe. Il darda son regard sur Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents n'ait le temps d'attraper leur baguette, Voldemort pointa la sienne sur Draco.

- ENDOLORIS !

Harry crut qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, autant parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Draco qui hurlait à ses côtés qu'à cause des yeux de Voldemort posés sur lui.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on me fasse courir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mit fin au Doloris et s'approcha d'eux.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Vous n'avez même plus la force de vous défendre ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il fit courir sa main griffue sur la joue du Gryffondor qui ferma les yeux de dégoût. Draco, allongé par terre, parvenait difficilement à maîtriser le contre-coup du Doloris. Il roula sur le côté et vomit le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler dans la journée. Voldemort éclata d'un rire grêle.

- Et dire que tu étais censé me battre. Tu as vu dans quel état vous êtes, toi et Draco ? Tu n'as même pas l'énergie nécessaire pour tenir ta baguette. Quant à lui…

Il ricana de plus belle en contemplant son œuvre. Puis toute trace d'amusement ou de pitié déserta son visage, laissant la place à une férocité à peine contenue.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de sonner l'hallali.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **quand Harry ne peut pas repousser la puissance de Voldemort. 


	95. Main dans la main

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán,Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « God moving over the face of the waters », Moby (BO Heat).

**Chapitre 28:** Main dans la main.

Voldemort projeta le Serpentard à l'extérieur de la maison et fit passer Harry devant lui pour l'avoir à l'œil. Le jeune homme boitait.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Là où vous ne me ferez pas de coup fourré, ton et ton… petit copain.

Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres et s'arrêtèrent au milieu du champ.

- Ici, il n'y a pas d'ombre pour vous cacher et pas de maison pour vous protéger. Arrête-toi ! Maintenant, retourne-toi très lentement.

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta, s'attendant à ce que le sorcier le tue sans sommation.

- INCARCEREM !

Des cordes commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de lui, puis quelque chose les arrêta et elles retombèrent sur le sol, à la grande surprise de Voldemort.

- Ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il lança à nouveau le sortilège mais l'effet fut le même et Harry crut qu'il allait se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Voldemort lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Si tu t'imagines que je ne vais rien faire parce qu'un sortilège mineur ne t'atteint pas, tu te mets la baguette dans l'œil. J'ai d'autres moyens de te toucher, une faiblesse contre laquelle tu ne peux rien et que tu m'as toi-même désignée.

Le jeune homme saisit aussitôt l'allusion et ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco qui était par terre derrière le mage noir. Ce dernier eut une expression étrange sur le visage.

- Par quoi vais-je bien pouvoir commencer ? demanda-t-il à voix haute avec un plaisir manifeste.

Harry sentit une chape d'angoisse lui tomber dessus. Voldemort avait décidé de faire payer à Draco le prix d'un combat qui n'était pas le sien, en sachant que le Gryffondor n'aurait d'autre choix que de le regarder faire et le voir souffrir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur le Serpentard.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire ?

- Pourquoi vous ne me tuez pas directement ?

- Ce serait trop simple. J'ai très envie de te montrer ce que c'est que souffrir pendant dix-sept ans. D'errer entre la vie et la mort. ENDOLORIS !

Le corps de Draco se courba sous l'effet du sortilège, et Voldemort observa la réaction du Gryffondor avec jubilation. Harry était blême et son impuissance le rendait presque pitoyable.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria le jeune homme.

- Arrêter ? Et pour quelle raison ? Quand il a accepté de te suivre, tu aurais dû savoir qu'il prenait des risques lui aussi.

- La prophétie disait que c'était entre vous et moi. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.

- Ce que disais la prophétie, je le savais déjà, Harry. Mais c'est la guerre, et il a choisi son camp en connaissance de cause, même si ce n'est pas le bon.

- Arrêtez ! le supplia le Gryffondor.

- Mmmm ! Tu as raison, ce n'est plus amusant. FINITE INCANTATEM !

Le Serpentard retomba sur le sol avec la respiration sifflante. Voldemort dirigea sa baguette sur Harry, qui recula.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé mieux. IMPERO !

Harry sentit son cerveau s'embrumer petit à petit, et avant même de s'en rendre compte il avait sa baguette à la main et la pointait sur le Serpentard qui venait d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux.

- Non, je ne veux pas faire ça, murmura le jeune homme en comprenant.

- Tu auras beau résister, tu le feras quand même.

Le Gryffondor parvint à lutter contre les effets de l'Imperium mais, épuisé, il se laissa tomber et lâcha sa baguette. Voldemort le regarda.

- Tu peux en repousser un, mais tu ne pourras pas éviter le deuxième.

La voix de Voldemort résonna à nouveau dans sa tête, de plus en plus présente et lui ordonnant de…Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry résista une nouvelle fois à la volonté du mage noir. Une autre voix s'éleva dans son esprit, lui rappelant qu'une barrière le protégeait.

…_mais la barrière était tombée quand Voldemort lui avait pris son sang._

Et celle que lui et Draco avaient bâtie, dans la chambre, à Sainte-Mangouste ? Harry regarda le Serpentard, qui était dans un piteux état. Le bouclier leur avait sauvé la vie.

…_Non, il ne leur avait été d'aucun secours._

Il leur avait sauvé la vie, tout comme celui que Peter leur avait jeté quand il les avait laissé fuir. Grâce à eux, les deux adolescents étaient encore en mesure de se battre.

Harry cligna des yeux et l'autre voix se tut. Voldemort le tenait en joue, debout entre lui et Draco, et ses gestes trahissaient son impatience.

- IMPERO !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarta de la trajectoire, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de réagir, Harry jeta un Doloris à Draco qui se remit à hurler. Le Gryffondor, impuissant, toucha la médaille qui était toujours au fond de sa poche et se demanda si il ne ferait pas mieux de l'utiliser maintenant quelles qu'en soient les conséquences sur l'issue du combat. Le Serpentard se tordait de douleur sous ses yeux et il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre crier. Voldemort avait visé juste en le forçant à s'en prendre à lui.

- FINITE INCANTATEM !

La fin du sortilège d'Imperium entraîna celle du Doloris, et Harry se précipita sur Draco sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherche à l'en empêcher. Il voulait lui laisser constater pleinement les dégâts qu'il avait causés sur celui qu'il aimait.

Le Serpentard saignait à nouveau, et il semblait plus hagard que jamais. Le Doloris n'avait pas arrangé son état, et il était si faible qu'il eut du mal à bouger quand Harry le fit s'asseoir. Draco était blême et ses yeux écarquillés cherchaient désespérément un point du décor auquel se raccrocher. Harry prit son visage dans ses mains et le fixa, mais sans succès. Draco était en train de perdre définitivement pied et le fil ténu de son esprit pouvait se rompre à tout moment. Le Gryffondor le serra contre lui, regrettant amèrement de ne pas s'être servi de la médaille pour l'épargner. Il sursauta en entendant Voldemort rire dans son dos.

- Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour lui. Et sans lui, tu n'es guère plus qu'une poupée avec laquelle je vais enfin pouvoir jouer.

Sans lui répondre, Harry se pencha sur Draco et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le Serpentard cessa de trembler et le scruta du regard. Ses yeux prirent un éclat particulier. Harry se releva sans lâcher la main de Draco, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Voldemort projeta le Serpentard un peu plus loin.

- Ne rêve pas !

Le Gryffondor, très pâle, pointa sa baguette sur Draco et prononça une formule pour amortir sa chute. Il se tourna ensuite vers Voldemort.

- Tu n'es qu'un sorcier de seconde zone, Harry. Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour invoquer un sortilège pareil.

- C'est pour ça que vous avez envoyé Draco loin de moi ? rétorqua le Gryffondor.

Un muscle se contracta sur le visage du mage noir.

- Ne me provoque pas.

- Pour quelqu'un qui était pressé de m'éliminer, vous faites durer bien longtemps le combat, poursuivit le jeune homme d'un ton glacial.

Voldemort eut un rictus qui trahissait une rage mal contenue.

- Le plaisir de la chasse, Harry. C'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais connu.

Le Gryffondor triturait nerveusement l'objet en métal au fond de sa poche. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il se rappela Neville en train de travailler ses sorts. Il chercha Draco du regard et répéta la formule entendue à maintes reprises pendant les exercices. Le risque était grand, mais vu la situation, il ne pouvait pas rester sans le prendre.

- Tu ne connais pas tout de la magie noire, Tom. TEMPUS ALENTIRE !

Il se mit à courir vers Draco alors que Voldemort levait sa baguette. Un éclair de lumière verte traversa l'air, et Harry tomba en avant, sa main frôlant celle du Serpentard.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **tout s'accélère… 


	96. Il ne restera que poussière

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Requiem for a dream, Two Towers remix », Clint Mansell.

**NdA: **nous touchons enfin au but. Plus que 4 chapitres après celui-ci.

**Appel aux lecteurs: **en vue de l'organisation d'un "bal" aux environs de la Saint-Valentin, si vous êtes intéressés, faites-le moi savoir pour que je transmette l'information à qui de droit. Nous recherchons donc aussi des volontaires pour l'organisation, la déco et le reste. Merci à ceux qui répondront.

**Chapitre 29:** Il ne restera que poussière.

Harry regarda Draco. Le Serpentard était couvert de bleus et de terre, mais il était bien vivant. Il avait été malgré tout sérieusement touché dans sa chute. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout poisseux de sang, et Harry sentait qu'il était vraiment à bout. Le Gryffondor eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas le choix. Les dernières paroles de Neville, quand il lui avait donné la médaille, résonnèrent dans sa tête comme une sirène. « Tu n'auras que quelques secondes pour la prendre et la glisser dans sa main. Il ne s'activera qu'à ce moment-là. Il faudra prononcer la formule en même temps ». Puis Neville était parti vers son destin…

Harry fixa à nouveau Draco, qui lui rendit son regard, et ils se redressèrent.

- Avec moi ?

- Avec toi, murmura faiblement le Serpentard.

En une fraction de seconde, il prit la médaille dans sa poche.

- Maintenant, cria-t-il en glissant le métal froid dans la main de Draco.

Leurs deux voix s'élevèrent en chœur, plus puissantes que jamais.

- In pulverem revertis ! Que les Ténèbres t'engloutissent et que tu disparaisses à jamais !

Le rire grêle de Voldemort claqua dans l'air.

- Ça n'a servi à rien, ton petit numéro, Harry Potter. Regarde ! Tu es tout seul.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête. Draco avait disparu. Il se retrouvait seul avec Voldemort sur le champ de bataille, et la formule avait échoué. Il se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Tu te mets en position d'exécution ? Je croyais que tu étais plus courageux que ça et que tu te battrais jusqu'au bout comme ton père. Mais si tu veux me faciliter la tache…

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette, la pointa sur Harry et ouvrit la bouche.

- AV…

Un grondement sourd monta des entrailles de la terre et le sol se mit à trembler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un point lumineux apparut entre eux, et un faisceau s'éleva vers le ciel avant de retomber en formant un dôme qui englobait les deux sorciers.

- Et tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire à protéger ce maudit village qui t'est si cher ? Tu te trompes, Potter !

Harry releva la tête et fixa Voldemort droit dans ses yeux rouges.

- Non. C'est toi qui te trompes, Tom. Ça ne le protégera pas.

Il éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Ça te tuera.

- Toi aussi, rétorqua Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

- Peu importe. L'Histoire est déjà en marche.

Le Gryffondor se leva si vite que son adversaire resta sans réaction.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette de Voldemort vola dans les airs en frôlant le dôme de lumière qui s'élargissait, et Harry l'attrapa d'un geste vif.

- Noooon ! hurla de rage le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- STUPEFIX !

Voldemort prit le jet de lumière rouge en pleine poitrine et s'immobilisa. Le jeune homme s'approcha du sorcier au visage de serpent et leva les deux baguettes vers lui.

- Ollivander avait raison quand il me l'a vendue. Je ferai au moins une grande chose.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir debout sur le terrain dévasté à cause des secousses qui venaient du sol. Il écarta les bras et les referma sur Voldemort, qui avait les yeux écarquillés, avant de joindre les deux baguettes dans son dos.

- Je vais te tuer.

Les deux baguettes entrèrent en résonance et Harry resserra sa prise sur Voldemort. Le dôme englobait maintenant une bonne partie des maisons qui se trouvaient de leur côté. La terre s'entrouvrit sous leurs pieds, et le dôme de lumière fut comme aspiré dans le trou qui s'était formé, plongeant les deux sorciers dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Les secousses cessèrent et un grand silence succéda au vacarme.

Harry et Voldemort furent brusquement soulevés au dessus du sol par un large faisceau de lumière, puis ils disparurent tous les deux dans le rayon aveuglant. Le Gryffondor eut l'impression que des milliards d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans son corps et que sa peau se déchirait sous l'effet de la brûlure. Sa cicatrice l'avait déjà fait souffrir par le passé, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il était en train de subir. Seul son cœur lui rappelait qu'il était bien vivant. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques secondes ? Pris dans le rayon de lumière, Harry avait totalement perdu la notion du temps et ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que tout se termine au plus vite. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ferma alors ses yeux et se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

**Dbdbdbd**

Les secousses reprirent, plus violentes que pendant le premier séïsme. Les habitants de Godric's Hollow avaient été évacués aux premier mouvements du combat, et les sorciers avaient jeté des sortilèges d'Oubliettes aux Moldus pour que rien ne subsiste des événements.

La colonne de lumière retomba en formant une demi-sphère qui recouvrit jusqu'aux premières maisons du village. Le grondement sourd recommença, puis il fut très vite remplacé par un sifflement strident. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence où même le vent qui soufflait en rafales se tut, puis une déflagration d'une violence extrême déchira l'air. Le dôme éclata en centaines d'étoiles qui lacérèrent tout sur leur passage.

Les maisons qui tenaient encore debout après l'affrontement furent emportées par le souffle de l'explosion. Les murs et les vitres volèrent en éclats dans un fracas infernal, des morceaux de pierre et de béton partant dans tous les sens. Les arbres furent déracinés et brûlés par la décharge d'énergie, y compris ceux qui étaient centenaires. Les grilles qui séparaient les jardins fondirent sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Le rayon lumineux disparut soudainement, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un interrupteur invisible. Les nuages épais se déchirèrent un instant, laissant la clarté de la lune se poser sur une terre désolée.

Le paysage avait été complètement chamboulé. Il y avait un cratère à l'endroit où la Force Blanche avait atteint son intensité maximale. Là où jadis s'élevaient des massifs d'arbres et de plantes diverses ne restaient plus que des troncs brisés, noircis, et quelques tiges carbonisées. Des grandes grilles en fer forgé qui entouraient les maisons, il ne subsistait que des amas complètement fondus et informes.

Tout le village de Godric's Hollow n'avait pas été rasé. Quelques maisons avaient tenu le choc, même si elles n'avaient plus ni portes ni fenêtres, comme des crânes aux orbites vides. Quant aux autres, elles avaient pris de plein fouet le champ de force, et il n'y avait plus que quelques pierres qui tenaient péniblement en équilibre instable. La seule qui n'avait pas changé d'aspect malgré la violence de la déflagration était celle des Potter, bien qu'elle ait été laissée à l'abandon pendant près de dix-sept ans et qu'elle tombât à présent totalement en ruines. La demeure, sans toit et au mur d'enceinte éboulé, semblait étonnamment vivante après les événements qui venaient de s'y dérouler.

Le silence de mort qui était retombé comme une chape de plomb sur Godric's Hollow fut troublé par trois craquements sonores. Deux hommes et une femme -à en juger par leur allure- progressaient péniblement en trébuchant à la recherche d'indices.

- Alors c'est ici que… ?

- Oui, Cornelius. Tout ça grâce à vous, répliqua sèchement le deuxième sorcier. LUMOS !

Une faible lueur apparut au bout de sa baguette, éclairant le visage marqué de Dumbledore.

- Je ne trouve rien, lança la sorcière sur leur gauche.

- Á quoi pouvions-nous nous attendre, Minerva ? demanda Albus d'une voix blanche. Il savait ce qui adviendrait, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de marcher vers la mort la tête haute.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il est mort ? interrogea McGonagall.

- Est-ce que vous voyez quelque chose de vivant ici ? tonna Dumbledore s'adressant aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre.

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard tomba à genoux par terre, désespéré, et jeta un regard effaré à ce qui l'entourait. Harry avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort, mais il avait été lui aussi emporté Merlin seul savait où. Dumbledore pensa au jour où il avait parlé de la prophétie à Harry. Tuer ou être tué. Assassin ou victime. Voilà ce à quoi le Gryffondor avait voué sa vie. Il n'était même pas sûr que le jeune homme ait réussi dans sa mission. Il n'y avait plus aucunes traces ni de Harry ni de Voldemort. Albus sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'alourdir sur ses épaules déjà bien lasses, et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues ravinées jusqu'à sa barbe en broussaille.

- Et Draco ? demanda Minerva.

- Pour le moment, madame Pomfresh s'occupe de lui, mais nous devrons le transférer à Sainte-Mangouste à cause de son état.

- Comment va-t-il ? questionna prudemment Fudge qui se recula en voyant Dumbledore se tourner brusquement vers lui.

Albus se contint suffisamment pour éviter de se jeter sur le ministre.

- Il a de grandes chances de s'en tirer, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir ! cracha Dumbledore avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer. Reste à savoir comment il va prendre l'ultime acte d'amour de Harry.

Le vieux sorcier, bientôt imité par McGonagall, disparut dans un craquement sonore, abandonnant Cornelius Fudge sur le champ de bataille.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **chaos à Poudlard et à Sainte-Mangouste. 


	97. Comme une traînée de poudre

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Ce dont il faut se souvenir: **assassinat de la grand-mère de Neville (47), Neville qui prend la Marque des Ténèbres (58), Draco qui prend un sortilège destiné à Harry (67), slash Harry/Draco (72), mort de Severus Snape (83), Neville anéantissant la garde personnelle de Voldemort (86), attaque de Poudlard (88), mort de Lucius Malefoy (91), destruction de Voldemort et mort de Harry (96).

**Track-list:** « Y a pas un homme qui soit né pour ça », Calogero/F. Pagny/P.Obispo.

**Chapitre 30:** Comme une traînée de poudre.

Plusieurs équipes de guérisseurs, accompagnées d'agents du ministère de la magie, débarquèrent à Poudlard sitôt la bataille terminée pour secourir les blessés et sécuriser l'école.

Dumbledore et McGonagall, qui revenaient de Godric's Hollow, arrivèrent au château alors que les Mangemorts arrêtés attendaient sous étroite surveillance leur départ pour les cellules du ministère. Le vieux sorcier passa devant eux sans s'arrêter et monta à l'infirmerie où il trouva une madame Pomfresh débordée malgré l'aide dont elle disposait.

- Comment va Draco ?

- Je l'ai envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste sans attendre. Ce ne sont pas ses blessures physiques qui m'inquiètent le plus, bien qu'il ait été sérieusement touché. Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu là-bas ?

Albus soupira, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il doit se douter de l'issue du combat.

- Alors il est bel et bien mort ?

Le directeur hocha la tête et un silence de plomb tomba entre eux. Un guérisseur s'approcha et Dumbledore reconnut l'homme qui s'était occupé de Neville.

- Nous avons commencé à transférer les blessés les plus sérieux et les morts vers Sainte-Mangouste. Il y a des dégâts.

- Le bilan ?

Le guérisseur baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains pleines de sang.

- Pour l'instant, nous avons douze morts, cinquante blessés graves et soixante plus légèrement atteints. Et ça peut encore empirer.

Un autre guérisseur le rappela, et il retourna s'occuper des patients.

- Merlin ! Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils ont attaqué. Ils se sont servis de nous pour éloigner Harry et Draco.

Dumbledore tomba à genoux sur le sol de l'infirmerie.

- Godric's Hollow a été à moitié rasé. Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de Harry. Pourquoi l'ai-je envoyé à la mort ?

- Vous ne pouviez pas…

- J'aurais pu tuer Voldemort de mes propres mains au ministère, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas voulu m'opposer au destin.

- Albus, quoi que vous disiez, ça ne changera rien, souffla madame Pomfresh qui s'était agenouillée à côté de lui. Ça ne le ramènera pas.

- Vous avez raison, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix absente.

Le chaos le plus complet régnait à Sainte-Mangouste. Les blessés affluaient, de plus en plus nombreux, et il fallait absolument éviter que la presse et les visiteurs ordinaires ne s'en mêlent. Les guérisseurs encore présents couraient dans tous les sens, organisant la répartition des victimes au mieux. Ron, qui errait dans le hall à la recherche de ses parents, tomba sur sa sœur qui venait juste de les retrouver.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

- Ils sont tous les deux au premier, murmura Ginny. Ils vont bien. Percy, Fred et George sont en route. Bill et Charlie sont là-haut, au cinquième. C'est comment, à Poudlard ?

Ron l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans un coin.

- C'est un vrai carnage. Ils ont retrouvé Draco et l'ont envoyé ici.

- Je sais. Je l'ai vu passer. Il est dans un sale état. Et Harry ?

- Ginny…

Ron la prit dans ses bras avant de poursuivre à voix basse.

- …Harry est mort. Je suis désolé.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots, à bout de nerfs et de tristesse.

- Il est sûrement mieux là où il se trouve maintenant, articula Ron sans y croire. Ne restons pas là. Viens !

Il l'entraîna vers l'escalier, où ils tombèrent sur Rita Skeeter.

- Dommage que vous n'ayez pas été là-bas, cracha Ron en la bousculant avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Vous vous seriez régalée, en bon rat d'égout que vous êtes. Allez, Ginny, on monte.

Ron et sa sœur s'éloignèrent dans l'escalier, laissant la journaliste muette de stupeur. Arrivés au premier étage, ils aperçurent Hermione qui attendait dans le couloir, le bras en écharpe et l'air complètement perdu. Ils la rejoignirent et s'assirent à côté d'elle.

- Ça va ?

Elle regarda son bras puis Ron avant de sourire faiblement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai eu que ça alors que d'autres y ont laissé la vie ?

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Hermione, nous n'y pouvons rien. Tes parents vont comment ?

- Ils n'ont que quelques griffures. Ils doivent m'attendre au cinquième, je pense.

- J'allais monter voir Bill et Charlie. Tu veux venir ? Comme ça, tu pourras les rassurer.

Hermione secoua la tête, et Ron l'aida à se lever. Ils gagnèrent le cinquième étage et s'assirent à une table un peu à l'écart en compagnie des deux frères aînés de Ron et des parents de la jeune fille. Ginny était restée au premier pour attendre son père et sa mère. Au bout d'un moment, un silence gêné s'installa et Hermione se pencha vers son père pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu veux que j'aille voir ? Il doit bien en avoir un pas très loin.

Il se leva et s'excusa avant de s'absenter. Quand il revint une heure et demie plus tard, il tenait un journal moldu dans ses mains. Sans un mot, il le déplia et l'étala sur la table. Les événements de Godric's Hollow faisaient la une. Bill commença à lire à voix basse, de façon à n'être entendu que d'eux seuls.

« _Explosion à Godric's Hollow._

_Une explosion d'origine inconnue a ravagé partiellement le village de Godric's Hollow hier en fin de journée, rasant plusieurs maisons et provoquant d'importants dégâts. D'après les premiers éléments de l'enquête, il s'agirait d'un accident dû au déclenchement d'une bombe datant de la seconde guerre mondiale. La violence de la déflagration aurait été accentuée par la présence d'une poche de gaz proche de la bombe. La météo caniculaire de ces derniers jours ayant entraîné un léger mouvement de terrain, les deux éléments seraient entrés en contact avec le résultat que l'on sait._

_Il n'y a fort heureusement aucune victime. La présence de la bombe avait été signalée par un promeneur anonyme et le village avait été évacué de manière préventive. Une équipe de démineurs se rendait sur les lieux quand l'explosion s'est produite, mais aucun de ses membres n'a été blessé lors de l'intervention. Quelques unes de ces armes se trouvent encore dans le sol et peuvent être dangereuses malgré leur âge. Il convient donc de rappeler qu'il ne faut en aucun cas déplacer ce genre d'objets si vous ne trouvez et qu'il faut appeler la police pour qu'elle sécurise le périmètre._

_Les habitants évacués ont été provisoirement relogés dans le gymnase de la ville voisine ou chez des amis. Il est probable qu'une indemnisation leur sera versée en vue de la reconstruction des logements, et devant l'importance des dommages causés par l'explosion, un premier élan de solidarité s'est organisé afin de venir en aide aux sinistrés. »(1)_

Bill se tut et Charlie se renversa sur sa chaise en ne sachant pas trop si il fallait rire ou pleurer de l'article.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur et madame Granger, je ne comprends pas comment les Moldus font pour avaler un truc pareil, lâcha-t-il d'une seule traite. Une explosion due en partie au gaz… Quand je pense que c'est déjà cette excuse qui avait été donnée pour l'affaire Black…En tout cas, une chose est sûre. Le ministère n'a pas perdu la main en ce qui concerne la manipulation de l'information.

- Peut-être, acheva Ron. Mais ils ne pourront pas taire ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, ni la disparition de Voldemort, et encore moins…encore moins le sacrifice de Harry.

(1) J'espère que mon article est crédible.

**Prochain chapitre: **Le testament de Harry.


	98. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **dans la première partie, ce sont les impressions de Harry qui est en train de passer.

**Track-list:** "Goodbye my lover", James Blunt.

"Trouble", Coldplay.

«The reason », Hoobastank.

**NdA2:** je vais attaquer la traduction de "Trauma" de BlackNemesis en version anglaise, alors ne m'en voulez pas si les updates des fics seront irrégulières à l'avenir. Cette traduction importe beaucoup pour moi pour des raisons personnelles, et je tiens à ce qu'elle soit la meilleure possible. Toutes mes excuses par avance pour le retard éventuel sur les autres. Bises et bonne lecture.

O

O

**Chapitre 31: **Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…

Cette fois, tout est fini pour de bon. Voldemort a été vaincu définitivement.

J'essaie de me rappeler comment j'ai fait -ou plutôt comment nous avons fait, Draco et moi- mais je vois juste une lumière blanche et aveuglante. Je suis baigné dans une lumière blanche. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

Je ne vois plus rien. Je ne sais même pas si je respire encore et pour combien de temps. Je ne sens plus rien non plus. Ou plutôt si. Il y a juste cette blancheur qui m'entoure et qui me porte je ne sais trop où.

Je tombe à travers quelque chose mais quand je tends la main, je ne rencontre que du vide. Mon corps est brisé. Les nombreux sorts que je n'ai pas pu éviter pendant le combat ont fait leur œuvre. Seul l'air tiède qui passe sur mon visage tandis que je n'en finis plus de tomber me soulage un peu de la douleur physique qui m'étreint. Mais pas de la douleur morale. J'ai perdu Draco. Il est peut-être en train de lire la lettre que je lui ai laissée, si il n'a pas été emporté lui aussi par la tourmente. Je l'ai renvoyé à Poudlard sans savoir où en était la bataille. Je ne veux pas lui avoir fait subir tout ça pour rien.

La couleur de l'air a changé. Je l'ai senti. Un vert qui s'intensifie au fur et à mesure de ma chute. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je heurte des objets ? Il faut croire que je n'ai finalement pas perdu toute sensibilité à ce qui m'entoure. Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça quand on meurt ?

L'air se fait plus cinglant, et quelque chose me lacère la joue au passage. J'essaie de me tourner, mais je suis bien obligé de renoncer au bout d'un moment. Tant pis. J'aurais voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de LA voir en face.

Mon corps vient de heurter ce qui semble être le sol avec une violence inouïe. Un écran rouge me vrille la tête comme une ultime sirène d'alarme. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent et le sang gronde toujours à mes oreilles. Puis tout devient noir.

Enfin la paix…

Je viens d'entrer dans la légende.

**Dbdbdbdbdb**

- Il me l'avait laissée pour toi. Il tenait à ce que je te la remette en mains propres.

Le Serpentard, cloué sur un lit de Sainte-Mangouste depuis la veille, regardait la main du directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore lui tendit une enveloppe scellée, et Draco la prit sans dire un mot. Il la retourna et fixa le cachet de cire aux armes des Potter. Un lion et un serpent entrelacés surmontés d'une d'une couronne. Il sortit les quelques feuillets contenus dans l'enveloppe en prenant soin de ne pas briser le sceau, parce que ce serait la seule fois où il le verrait. La dernière fois…

_« Cher Draco,_

_Si tu as cette lettre dans les mains, alors le professeur Dumbledore aura accompli une de mes dernières volontés. Pas la dernière, puisque c'est à toi qu'elle revient._

_Les mots que je suis en train d'écrire semblent vides de sens sous ma plume. Ça me paraît étrange d'écrire tout ça alors que tu es en bas et que je n'ai qu'à descendre pour te voir. Je suis seul dans la Salle Commune, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. J'ai du mal à rassembler mes idées. Tant de sentiments se bousculent dans ma tête, et je ne veux pas de formules toutes faites._

_Je n'arrête pas de trembler. J'espère arriver au bout de cette lettre sans me mettre à pleurer. J'ai pris ma décision après le bal de fin d'année, quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle main dans la main et que tu as supporté le regard des autres. Mais surtout quand j'ai vu dans tes yeux que tu étais prêt à tout affronter et à me suivre dans la mort si il le fallait, du moment que nous pouvions rester ensemble. La disparition du professeur Snape m'a renforcé dans ma détermination. Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, et je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses._

_Je sais que je vais te causer la plus grande douleur de ta vie. Je te demande pardon. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'entraîner avec moi vers une mort certaine. Je suis allé voir le professeur Lupin, qui a compris ce que je vais faire. Il n'a pas cherché à m'en dissuader. De toute façon, il sait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Déteste-moi, Draco. Déteste-moi si ça peut t'aider à supporter l'absence._

_Je suis désolé. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire correctement, et les larmes ont tâché le parchemin. Le professeur Snape avait raison quand il t'a dit qu'aimer était la plus belle et la plus douloureuse des choses. Mon cœur me fait terriblement mal, mais je dois absolument terminer cette lettre, parce que je veux que tu comprennes._

_Je n'ai jamais voulu entrer dans la légende de la sorcellerie. Le fait que tu sois franchement entré dans ma vie m'a aidé à le supporter. Peut-on donner à quelqu'un plus que ce que tu m'as donné ? Je ne pense pas. Corps et âme l'un à l'autre. Que je sois damné si j'ai menti. J'ai puisé dans ce que j'ai vécu avec toi le courage et la force de faire ce que je suis en train de faire. Me séparer de toi pour te sauver la vie._

_Je voulais te dire aussi que je suis heureux que tu m'aies fait découvrir des espaces dont je soupçonnais à peine l'étendue. Le temps que j'ai passé entre tes bras aura été le plus intense de ma courte vie. Personne ne m'a emmené aussi loin que toi. J'ai aimé le contact de ta peau contre la mienne, et rien ni personne ne pourra m'enlever ça._

_Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que quand tout sera fini, tu n'oseras pas aller vers ceux qui auront survécu malgré ton chagrin. J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de faire en sorte que les Weasley, Hermione, Neville et Luna t'entourent du mieux qu'ils le pourront. Je t'aime trop pour partir en sachant que je te laisse seul sans personne pour te soutenir. Autant que je sois foudroyé sur place._

_Nous sommes aujourd'hui à la veille de la remise des diplômes. Quelque chose va se passer. Je le sens. Je ne peux rien faire pour stopper la marche du temps. Si j'en avais la possibilité, j'arrêterais tout après ce que je vais faire une fois que j'aurai fini cette lettre. Pour que ce que je vais vivre avec toi ne s'efface jamais._

_Je t'avais parlé de ma dernière volonté en te disant qu'il n'appartenait qu'à toi de l'accomplir. Je sais que ça va être difficile. Mon dernier vœu sur cette terre, c'est que tu trouves une personne qui te rendra heureux. Je sais qu'elle existe. S'il te plaît, Draco, fais-le pour moi. Accroche-toi._

_Je m'arrête là. Je vais aller te voir avant la cérémonie. Pour que le lion et le serpent (1) s'unissent une dernière fois avant que les ténèbres ne dévorent tout._

_Encore une fois, je te demande pardon. Je t'aime, Draco. Ne l'oublie jamais. »_

Draco replia les feuillets et les embrassa doucement avant de les ranger dans l'enveloppe, qu'il posa sur la table. Il effleura la médaille du bout des doigts.

- Comment peux-tu me demander d'être heureux alors que tu n'es plus là ? Je crois que j'aurai du mal à exaucer ton vœu, Harry.

* * *

(1) Il s'agit ici de Harry et Draco. Rien à voir avec le chapitre suivant.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **La nouvelle se répand : « Harry Potter est mort ! » 


	99. La mort du lion et la chute du serpent

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

O

O

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là:Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**Track-list:** « Dust in the wind », Kansas.

**NdA: **la 100e approche à grands pas maintenant (comme quoi je savais que ça prendrait sur le long terme). J'ai promis une histoire à celui ou celle qui aurait cette 100e review. Donc pour ceux qui en laisseront lors des prochaines updates, si vous pouviez aussi laisser votre adresse mail ou mettre l'idée dans le texte de la review, ce serait bien. Parce que dans le cax contraire, j'aurai un peu de mal à tenir ma promesse.

Pour info, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette fic. Le dernier sera publié la semaine prochaine.

O

O

**Chapitre 32:** La mort du lion et la chute du serpent.

* * *

_Through the fields of destruction_

_Baptism of fire_

_I've witnessed all your suffering_

_As the battles raged higher._

"_Brothers in arms", Dire Straits._

* * *

Le hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte et déposa le journal sur la table. L'homme tira quelques pièces du fond de sa poche et les glissa dans la besace que l'oiseau portait à la patte. 

- Tu peux y aller, murmura-t-il, comme si il avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende de l'extérieur.

Le rapace fit demi-tour, déploya maladroitement ses grandes ailes et s'envola. L'occupant de la maison le suivit un moment du regard avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Il déplia le journal et l'ouvrit. Le contact doux et familier du papier sous se doigts lui rappela douloureusement qu'il était vivant. Il commença à lire et son regard se voila aussitôt.

_Gazette du sorcier, vendredi 8 juillet._

_Voldemort enfin vaincu !_

_Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'est plus. Il a été terrassé au terme d'une lutte acharnée avec Harry Potter, lutte qui a aussi vu la disparition de celui qu'on avait appelé « le Survivant » après avoir été la victime d'une première tentative de meurtre de la part du mage noir il y a près de dix-sept ans. L'anéantissement de Vous-Savez-Qui et la mort du jeune homme ont été annoncés lors d'une conférence de presse exceptionnelle faisant suite à l'attaque meurtrière de Poudlard lundi dernier. Le ministre, visiblement très ému, nous a fait la déclaration suivante :_

_« J'ai l'immense joie de vous faire part de la disparition définitive de celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort lors du combat qui l'a opposé à messieurs Potter et Malefoy et qui a été d'une rare intensité. Cette ultime bataille est la conséquence directe de l'attaque ayant eu lieu à Poudlard pendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Dix-huit personnes ont trouvé la mort lors de cette agression inqualifiable. Quatre-vingt-deux blessés graves et soixante-dix-sept blessés légers sont aussi à déplorer. Treize Mangemorts ont été arrêtés. Ils seront jugés ultérieurement pour meurtres et pour actes de torture et de barbarie. J'ai aussi la profonde tristesse de vous annoncer la mort de Harry Potter, qui s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour libérer le monde sorcier de l'emprise de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je demande donc à tous les membres de la communauté des sorciers de respecter trois jours de deuil. Une cérémonie en hommage au jeune homme aura lieu à Poudlard le trente et un juillet à dix-sept heures. »_

_L'assaut, lancé par Voldemort et ses partisans malgré les sécurités dont était dotée l'école, a eu lieu pendant la remise des diplômes des élèves de dernière année et aurait pu faire un nombre beaucoup plus élevé de victimes si le directeur et les professeurs n'avaient pas eu le temps d'évacuer une grande partie des étudiants présents ainsi que les familles. L'heure n'est pas à la polémique étant donné le bilan de l'attaque, mais nous pouvons nous interroger sur la facilité avec laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui et ses partisans ont pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard._

_Les témoignages que nous avons pu recueillir ne sont que très partiels puisque ceux qui ont assisté à presque toute la scène sont trop choqués pour parler de ce qu'ils ont vu. »Le professeur Dumbledore a appelé un élève et les parents ont applaudi, a déclaré le jeune Colin Crivey -encore sous le choc- qui a eu un bras cassé dans la bousculade. Quelqu'un a éclaté de rire dans le fond de la salle, et le directeur a crié à tout le monde d'avancer vers l'estrade. Après, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Les sorts se sont mis à voler dans tous les sens, et Voldemort a lâché ses créatures sur nous. Le professeur Dumbledore a fait des portoloins avec une pile de diplômes, et je suis parti comme ça. » D'autres témoins, hospitalisés eux aussi à Sainte-Mangouste, nous ont parlé de la présence d'une trentaine de Mangemorts, ainsi que celles des Détraqueurs et de créatures hybrides qui ressemblaient à des chimères. Ces êtres ont fait un véritable carnage avant d'être finalement anéantis. Les derniers Mangemorts présents ont été tenus en respect après avoir été désarmés par les parents restants et les professeurs. Voldemort, accompagné de Lucius Malefoy –qui venait de faire sa réapparition après son évasion d'Azkaban- a ensuite quitté Poudlard pour se rendre apparemment dans le village de Godric's Hollow, où il a été vu par plusieurs personnes…_

- Là où tout a commencé, dit l'homme à voix basse.

Il reprit sa lecture

_« Les bâtiments de l'école n'ont pas subi de dommages importants et Poudlard devrait pouvoir rouvrir ses portes à la prochaine rentrée de septembre. Ce n'est pas le cas du village où s'est déroulé l'affrontement et qui a été en partie rasé sous la violence du combat. Par miracle, aucune victime n'est à déplorer du côté des Moldus._

_L'œuvre destructrice de Voldemort avait débuté à la fin des années soixante. Cet homme, assoiffé de pouvoir, avait alors commencé à embrigader ceux que tout le monde connaît aujourd'hui sous le nom de Mangemorts. Il avait étudié à Poudlard avant de basculer totalement dans la magie noire. D'après lui, seul ce pan de la sorcellerie était indispensable. De plus, il souhaitait réserver l'enseignement de la magie aux seuls enfants de « sang-pur », mettant ainsi en œuvre la volonté d'un des fondateurs de l'école de Poudlard. Son pouvoir s'était accru jusqu'en octobre 1981 où il avait essayé de tuer Harry Potter une première fois, ce qui lui avait valu sa première chute. Par la suite, il avait récupéré ses pouvoirs au fur et à mesure pour finalement réapparaître il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Au moment de sa disparition, il avait sur la conscience de très nombreux crimes de sang. Lorsque la nouvelle de sa défaite a été confirmée, tous les sorciers l'ont fêtée comme il se doit. Notre monde est enfin débarrassé du tyran._

_Personne n'est en mesure d'expliquer comment Harry Potter est venu à bout de Lord Voldemort. Son compagnon d'armes, Draco Malefoy, a été retrouvé très gravement blessé et en profond état de choc dans Poudlard même, alors que certaines personnes les avaient vus, lui et monsieur Potter, quitter l'école et se lancer à la poursuite de Vous-Savez-Qui. Certains pensent qu'ils ont invoqué la Force Blanche et que c'est grâce à cette Force que les deux jeunes gens auraient vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais cela semble peu probable puisque l'invocation de ce sortilège n'a jamais pu être démontrée au cours de l'Histoire et qu'on dit qu'elle ne laisse aucun survivant. Nous ne pouvons donc que formuler des hypothèses en espérant que la lumière sera faite un jour sur ce qui s'est passé réellement à Godric's Hollow. Mais surtout, nous ne voulons tous qu'une seule chose: que pareille horreur ne se répète jamais._

L'homme replia doucement le journal et ferma les yeux, comme écrasé par une grande lassitude.

- On ne saura jamais la vérité. C'est mieux ainsi, pensa-t-il.

Il se leva et ferma la fenêtre. Les derniers rayons du soleil frappaient les carreaux du petit bâtiment d'en face. Après ÇA, il n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui, préférant louer à la semaine une petite maison anonyme.

Il se retourna vers le journal toujours posé sur la table. Trois portraits s'étalaient à la une. Ceux de Harry et de Draco, et celui de Lord Voldemort du temps où il s'appelait encore Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Il revint s'asseoir et effleura les photos de Harry et Draco du bout des doigts. Une larme s'écrasa sur la page, gondolant le papier.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça se termine comme ça entre nous ? Tu me manques…Seigneur, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça ferait aussi mal. Je t'aime tant.

Il inspira profondément, se leva à nouveau et enfila la veste qui était posée sur le dossier de la chaise. Il roula le journal avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Passant devant un miroir, il remit en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Il prit la valise qui attendait à côté de la porte et sortit de la maison. Puis il regarda autour de lui, traversa la rue et disparut dans la foule.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: **fin de la troisième partie et de la fic. Le temps passe et la vie continue pour tout le monde, mais les nuages s'amoncellent déjà à nouveau à l'horizon. 


	100. Tout n'est que recommencement

**Une si fragile flamme.**

**3e partie : l'Enfer.**

O

O

O

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, sauf ces 8 là: Aurelius, Mireán, Kermar, Eric Sidle, Mathilde Soledango, Adrian Celas, Crimson Lance et Elric Potter. Les poèmes et citations qui sont en tête de chapitres ne sont pas de moi non plus. Et la track-list, c'est juste pour l'ambiance…

**NdA: **voici le dernier chapitre (qui contient un tout petit spoiler du tome 6). Et oui, il y en avait 100 ! Les remerciements sont en fin de chapitre. A noter que la 100e nreview est détenue par...Lilounatic. Merci!

**Track-list:** « Yalla », Calogero

« Grissom's overture », John M. Keane (BO CSI: Las Vegas) (1)

"Now we are free", Hans Zimmer/Lisa Gerrard (BO Gladiator).

O

O

**Chapitre 33: **Tout n'est que recommencement.

* * *

_Á force de mourir et de n'en rien dire_

_Vous avez fait jaillir, un jour, sans y penser,_

_Un grand pommier en fleur_

_Au milieu de l'hiver._

_Jules Supervielle._

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard… 

- « …nous ne pouvons que souhaiter que de pareils événements ne se reproduisent pas. Pour cela, il faut oeuvrer ensemble et reconstruire un monde nouveau en travaillant main dans la main. Mais nous devons aussi rendre hommage à ceux sans qui nous ne serions pas ici aujourd'hui… »

Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite le discours de Fudge. Elle essayait de trouver une position confortable, et la température élevée de cette fin de juin n'arrangeait pas les choses. Sa robe lui collait au dos. Le ministre n'avait vraiment aucune considération. Elle tritura nerveusement son alliance en attendant Ron, parti lui chercher quelque chose à boire. L'air était étouffant, et elle allait entrer dans son dernier mois.

Ron et elle s'étaient longtemps demandé si ils devaient assister à la cérémonie. Puis ils avaient quand même décidé de s'y rendre malgré l'imminence de la naissance. Venir pour ceux qui n'étaient plus là. Venir pour ne pas oublier, et revoir ceux qui avaient survécu. Hermione redressa la tête.

- « …Neville Londubat la grand-croix de l'Ordre de Merlin pour services rendus au monde sorcier. »

Un officier du ministère poussa le fauteuil de Neville le long de la rampe permettant de monter sur l'estrade, et Fudge s'approcha de lui. Il se pencha et épingla la médaille sur la chemise du jeune homme.

- Parce que nous sommes là, parce que d'autres n'ont pas eu notre chance, il est de notre devoir de faire attention », commença Neville. » La vie, que ce soit celle d'un enfant à naître ou d'un adulte, est aussi fragile qu'une flamme au vent, tout comme l'amour et la paix. Nous nous pensions invincibles, et nous ne sommes finalement que des êtres humains faillibles, orgueilleux et égoïstes. Nous avons gagné cette guerre grâce au sacrifice de beaucoup. Avant de poursuivre cette cérémonie », continua le jeune homme, « je vous demande de respecter trois minutes de silence en hommage à ceux qui sont tombés.

Un grand silence se fit, pas même troublé par le chant des oiseaux.

- Pour nous souvenir des disparus, nous inaugurons aujourd'hui une stèle à leur mémoire. Monsieur Londubat, c'est à vous que revient cet honneur.

Fudge tendit le cordon à Neville qui tira dessus, dévoilant la plaque. Hermione fit un signe de tête à Eric, qui avait réalisé l'ouvrage et se tenait dans un coin de l'estrade. Il lui répondit par un sourire. Elle regarda à nouveau le monument de marbre blanc qui était devant eux. Plus encore que la pierre, les lettres d'or des noms qui y étaient gravés brillaient sous l'éclat du soleil. Eric avait fait du très bon travail. Ses yeux passèrent de la plaque à son alliance. Oui, du bon travail, aussi bon pour les morts que pour les vivants. Elle se rappela le jour où elle était allée choisir les alliances et où elle avait revu le jeune homme.

O

O

**_Flash-back_**

Elle poussa la porte de la bijouterie et la clochette tinta.

- J'arrive, répondit une voix venant de l'arrière-boutique.

Hermione avança vers le comptoir, et Eric Sidle sortit de derrière le rideau.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Granger.

- Vous vous rappelez de mon nom ?

- Comme vous avez pu le voir. Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je venais voir vos modèles d'alliance.

Il y eut un instant de silence gêné, puis le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Oh ! Mes félicitations.

Il sortit plusieurs plateaux et lui montra les plus jolies bagues qu'il avait, ainsi que les différents styles de gravure.

Ils restèrent un long moment à discuter, et Hermione apprit que c'était Eric qui avait été choisi pour graver la plaque qui serait posée à Poudlard. Le patron d'Eric arriva alors que ce dernier raccompagnait Hermione.

- C'est étrange que vous ayez choisi ce modèle-ci, lui avait-il dit, car c'est exactement celui que le professeur Snape avait pris pour lui et sa femme.

La Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Si ce qu'on disait de l'Histoire était vrai…

**_Fin du flash-back_**

O

O

Quelque chose bougea dans son champ de vision, la tirant de sa rêverie. Elle reporta son regard sur les trois derniers noms de la liste et son cœur se serra.

Harry James Potter, 18 ans.

Severus Wilhelm Snape, 38 ans.

Mathilde Soledango-Snape, 31 ans.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Ron la prit dans ses bras.

- Ça va, ma chérie ?

- Oui, oui, bredouilla Hermione, la voix enrouée. C'est juste l'émotion.

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et son mari l'aida à se relever. Fudge avait enfin terminé son discours, et tous ceux qui étaient présents à la cérémonie se dirigèrent vers les tentes pour y chercher un peu d'ombre. Ron et Hermione allèrent à la rencontre de Neville, en pleine discussion avec Ginny.

- Bonjour, Neville.

- Bonjour Hermione. Alors, c'est pour quand ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est prévu pour fin juillet, répondit la jeune femme. Et toi, tu en es où ?

- La rééducation sera encore longue, mais les guérisseurs ont bon espoir que je remarche très bientôt. Il faut absolument que je sois debout pour mon mariage.

- Je te le souhaite vraiment. Tes parents sortent quand ?

- Au début du mois prochain, normalement. Ça va nous faire bizarre…En plus de mon poste ici…

- Luna va bien ?

- Plus que bien. Elle est en congé. Pour le moment, elle est avec Ryan. Il a été malade une bonne partie de la journée d'hier. A dix-huit mois, il a vite fait d'attraper tous les microbes qui passent.

- Ça promet, murmura Ron pour faire râler Hermione.

- Et si on s'éloignait de cette foule en délire ? proposa Ginny.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Où voulez-vous aller ? interrogea le rouquin l'air de rien en constatant que sa femme n'avait pas entendu.

- J'aimerais me rendre là-bas si ça ne vous dérange pas de m'y emmener, dit Neville en désignant l'endroit où étaient enterrés Mathilde et Severus. Je lui dois bien ça.

Ils quittèrent l'ombre salvatrice des tentes et retournèrent dans la fournaise.

- Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de Draco ? demanda la sœur de Ron. Plus personne n'en parle depuis qu'il a fait don de sa fortune à la fondation pour la paix.

- Il est ici, répondit Neville. J'ai eu du mal à le convaincre de venir, mais je l'ai croisé juste avant la remise de médailles.

- Et comment va-t-il ?

- Très mal, Hermione. C'est comme si il était vraiment en train de se laisser mourir. La disparition de Harry l'a brisé. Il pense sans arrêt qu'il aurait dû y rester, lui aussi. Tiens, quand on en parle…

Ils s'arrêtèrent à une dizaine de mètres des tombes. Draco était agenouillé dans l'herbe, la tête baissée. La chemise qu'il portait ne dissimulait même pas toutes les cicatrices des blessures qu'il avait reçues en combattant, même si la plus douloureuse d'entre elles était invisible. Il releva la tête en les entendant arriver.

- Bonjour, Draco.

- Bonjour.

Tous remarquèrent qu'il avait les yeux rouges et qu'il avait beaucoup maigri.

- Ça va ?

- Je fais ce que je peux, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile, balbutia-t-il en détournant le regard. J'ai beau essayer de me persuader qu'il n'est plus là, je n'y arrive pas. Je sens encore sa présence.

- Draco, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, n'oublie pas que nous sommes là, fit Hermione à voix basse.

- Je sais. C'est gentil de me le dire, souffla-t-il en souriant faiblement.

Il se releva et se prépara à partir. Ron vit la médaille épinglée et le tatouage sur le bras. Draco suivit son regard et lui expliqua avant qu'il ait eu les temps de poser sa question.

- Pour la médaille, j'ai demandé au ministre de m'épargner tout ce…cirque. Il me l'a remise en privé ce matin. Quant à ça, dit-il en désignant le dessin sur son avant-bras, c'est une salamandre. L'un des deux seuls animaux à passer au travers du feu. Pour me souvenir.

- De quoi ?

- Pourquoi je suis encore ici.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant.

- Alors, reprit-il en changeant de sujet, vous avez déjà choisi un prénom ?

- On a quelques idées. On verra.

- Très bien. Tenez-moi au courant.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Le Serpentard tendit la main et serra celles de Ron et Neville, puis il embrassa Hermione et Ginny.

- Je suis vraiment content de vous avoir revus. Allez, à la prochaine.

Il regagna les tentes et l'ombre.

- Dumbledore lui a demandé en personne de revenir à Poudlard, déclara Hermione quand Draco fut parti.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Comme maître de potions.

- Il va être content…Entre notre fils, celui de Neville et Luna, et l'enfant de Lupin et de Tonks…

- Ron !

- Quoi ? C'est vrai, après tout. La seconde génération arrive. Poudlard peut trembler.

Hermione soupira.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux être très lourd, des fois.

- Je sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

La jeune femme chercha le Serpentard des yeux dans la foule pour éviter de s'énerver après son mari.

- J'espère que Crimson le rendra heureux, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix absente.

- Qui ?

- Crimson Lance (2). C'est le nouvel homme de sa vie, même si c'est compliqué.

- Comment tu sais…OK, je n'ai rien dit, lâcha Ron en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait sa femme.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville se tenaient à présent devant la tombe des Snape.

- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? demanda Neville.

- Ça, je l'ignore complètement. Nous n'avons plus qu'à vivre, j'imagine. Et à rester vigilants.

Une petite brise se mit à souffler, apportant une fraîcheur bienvenue. Quelque chose vint caresser la joue de Neville. C'était une plume dorée. Le jeune homme leva la tête et regarda vers les branches comme si il cherchait d'où elle venait.

- Il y a un problème ? dit Hermione, inquiète.

- Non, non. Rien. J'ai sûrement dû rêver, répondit Neville en dissimulant la plume, un sourire sur le visage.

Ils firent demi-tour et s'éloignèrent en direction du château. L'oiseau, qui les avait observés caché au milieu des branchages, ne reprit sa forme humaine que lorsqu'ils eurent disparu au coin du mur. Il se laissa tomber et atterrit souplement dans l'herbe. Alors il s'approcha à son tour de la tombe de Mathilde et Severus.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir compris, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Poudlard. Il devrait amener Elric ici. Pendant sept ans, cette école avait été sa maison de cœur, le seul endroit où il s'était vraiment senti chez lui. Même encore maintenant, cinq ans après avoir choisi de disparaître. Il avait été tenté d'aller voir Draco et de le serrer dans ses bras, de lui parler et de l'embrasser. Il n'avait jamais oublié ce que le Serpentard avait fait pour lui, ni ce qu'ils avaient partagé à Sainte-Mangouste. Il se souvenait aussi du regard que Draco lui avait lancé avant qu'ils ne soient séparés.

- Va le voir, lui dicta une petite voix dans sa tête.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il. Il sera malheureux avec moi.

- Il est malheureux SANS toi. Tu l'as vu.

Il secoua la tête et la voix se tut. Il se sentait terriblement vide et inutile. La guerre s'était achevée en laissant des blessures indélébiles tant dans les esprits que dans les corps. Il avait certes débarrassé le monde sorcier de Voldemort, mais pour ça, il avait dû abandonner tout ce qu'il était et ce qu'il aimait. Surtout celui qu'il aimait. Rien ne pourrait s'effacer, pas même avec le temps. Il réalisa soudain que, quoi qu'ils fassent, lui et ses amis garderaient toujours au cœur bien plus qu'une simple cicatrice (3).

* * *

(1) Quand j'entends ce morceau, j'ai l'impression de voir le soleil se lever. 

(2) Il n'est nommé que maintenant, mais il est apparu dès le début de la fic. Si si, regardez bien…

(3) ben quoi? Autant que ça sonne vrai... Il paraît que ce serait le dernier mot du tome 7.

* * *

**NdA2: **la séquelle est entamée. Elle aura pour titre « Avant que l'ombre… ». Le premier chapitre sera intitulé « Un monde ordinaire ». Voilà voilà. 

**NdA3:** il existe une fin alternative à cette fic, mais il n'y a pas de séquelle.

* * *

**Note de fin: **

En premier, un merci à mes sponsors officiels pour leur soutien (in)volontaire quant à l'élaboration de cette histoire: à savoir les fournisseurs de chocolat en tout genre (je ne citerai pas de marques), ceux qui nous ont fourni la boisson (si si, et sans alcool en plus !), ceux qui nous ont approvisionné en mouchoirs (et Merlin sait que pour certains chapitres, il en a fallu), aux créateurs de CSI (tout est parti de là…), enfin bref, à plein de monde. Mais surtout…

...Je voudrais dire merci à Onarluca, Madhatter-Hichan, Mily Black, LadyNush, Vega 264, alinemcb254, Io hana ni, lou01, Marie Potter et Doodah qui m'ont –souvent- laissé des reviews et des commentaires avisés. Je voulais vous remercier aussi, lecteurs silencieux, pour m'avoir suivi dans cette folie. Parce que si vous n'étiez pas là, nous ne le serions pas non plus, nous autres auteurs. Écrire 100 chapitres en inversant le plan de la Divine Comédie de Dante n'était pas simple, mais pour vous, de l'autre côté de l'écran, ça n'a pas dû être facile à lire non plus.

Merci à ma sœur May, parce que si nous n'étions pas parties dans certains délires au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, elle n'aurait peut-être pas existé sous sa forme actuelle.

Á tous, je vous donne rendez-vous pour la séquelle.

Dans peu de temps j'espère…

**5 février 2005.**

**Ajout des remerciements le 17 novembre 2005 et réponse aux reviews à partir du 12 janvier 2006.**

Je regarderai le compteur des reviews. Ceux ou celles qui auront respectivement les 100e (Lilounatic), 250e, 500e, 1000e reviews (on ne sait jamais ! Des fois que les lecteurs veuillent bien en laisser…) pourront me donner des idées d'histoire si ils en ont.


End file.
